Night Stalker, Dream Stalker
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: A serial rapist/murdererr is on the hunt and Sara's chosen now to disappear, leaving behind a note to contact her old boss and partner for information on the killer. Just what does this CSI know? Why did Sara leave? Will they ever find Sara? SS/GG NS/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone, **

**This is a reposting of an old story that was written by Isawien Malfoy and myself. It was originally posted on Isawien Malfoy's page but she currently has very limited access to the internet so I'm reposting this on her behalf on my page, since I'm a co-author. The only changes to the story are minor editing changes. The story itself won't be changed. I make no promises on when I will post the next chapters. I may do it every couple of days or every week. It depends on when I'm available to post and when I get through editing the chapters. I have a lot of stories to go through and I'm working on a new HP story at the moment as well.**

**Hope everyone enjoys the story and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday August 11th, 2004  
><strong>**Unknown location**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Everyone has secrets, that's just a natural part of life. And most people would say they don't have any more secrets than the next person. Most people would say _I_ don't have any more secrets than the next person. And that's where they would be wrong.

Most people who know me would say that I have three secrets. Secret number one. Ahh, that would be my _BIG_ secret. That I'm in love with my boss, and have been for years actually. Did you know that there's a bet between the lab workers about just how long I've been in love with him? They also have a bet going as to how long I am going to last with the silent treatment deal that we have going and how long it will take for me to stick my foot up my ass by asking him out once again. And last but certainly not least, at least to them anyways, is how long it is until someone catches the two of us doing the 'horizontal tango'.

Well, I have the most popular answer to those bets as well since I managed to get the information out of Greg. And I quote in order: Since the moment I first saw him; Three weeks, six days, two hours and five minutes. I say those guys have _way_ too much time on their hands to be _that_ down to the minute. As for how long before I ask him out again we have the time limit of a month and the most popular answer as to how long before someone catches us doing the 'horizontal tango' as Greg refers to it is 'already are but give Catherine a few more weeks.'

Idiots, the lot of them. In truth the answers are as follows: I'll have them know I'm that I didn't fall in love with him until he sent me that card and gift for graduation. Why do I suddenly have the urge to say 'So there'. But moving on, Okay, I admit, I can take a few rejections until I get the hint, at least in the case of one Gilbert B. Grissom. Although in my defense, the man gives mixed signals that are worse than a lovesick teenager with her first crush. But for the love of Science, after you see the man you love tell a SUSPECT that he won't take the risk that said SUSPECT took…You get the hint! Needless to say, it's not going to bloody well happen. And Archie is not going to win that bet.

Now, as for the silence treatment…well sorry, whoever bet three weeks, six days, two hours and five minutes…I suspect it was Jacqui but I don't know for sure…anyway they are going to be off by oh…3 weeks, 4 days, and I'm not even going to waste time figuring out the minutes and hours. How one might ask? Well, the best way to end a competition over how long I'm going to survive the silent treatment is easy. Just leave.

And of course the last and most _popular_ bet…I'm starting to suspect the people in the lab are losing their minds with this answer though because one, I have never yet, nor will I ever be doing the 'horizontal tango' with Griss. First off, even if we _were_ we wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to risk getting caught at work. Second, I would not get into a relationship with Griss if I knew there was no chance for it to progress beyond simply physical. God, I'm in love with the man. And as much as I love him, I know for a fact it would _kill_ me to have some sort of relationship with him, but for it not to be anything beyond physical. Oh and _why_ is it that it was _Catherine_ that they thought to be the one to find us? What about Warrick and Nick and Greg and Brass and the rest of our inner circle for the love of everything scientific!

But anyway, on to another one of my 'secrets'. Secret number two; that I'm heading for a burnout. Now this one really irritates me. I'm depressed; I'm dealing with the hell that is my life. But I am NOT headed for a burnout! Actually, I'm running, I'm not going to burnout, at least not here in Vegas!

Secret number three is that I've become an alcoholic. I have to wonder, what is it that gives everyone else my 'inner most secrets'? Yes, I was pulled over for driving under the influence a few months ago. Damn it! Why is it that every little thing that happens to you is common knowledge to the rest of the world? For your information, I had just come to a conclusion and wanted to get it started before I talked myself out of it. Second I FORGOT I had been drinking a beer, less than thirty minutes earlier. I was stupid, I was an idiot. But I am NOT an alcoholic.

So yes, these are the three big secrets everyone in the world seems to think I have. Oh wait, I forgot the fourth one, that I'm blaming Nick for getting the promotion and now hate him because of it.

No I don't hate him, NO I don't blame him. Griss made the decision, why I don't know. But I _don't_ hold it against Nick.

Anyway, now that all of that is out of my system.

So now that I've just laughed about the secrets the world thinks I have, on to the truth. I do have secrets. And a few more than the next person walking down the sidewalk with me. What are they? Well I intend to keep my secrets to myself and take them to the grave. But here's the truth, I have been running from these secrets for the last twenty years of my life. And yes, I'm only in my early thirties…you do the math.

And I am bound and determined to not face them here in Vegas, or any other time soon so I'm doing the one thing I've done a few other times in my life. The difference is that before I would only run for a few days then return. People never even knew I was running, and it was always enough time to get my emotions back under control.

But not this time. No, I'm never coming back to Vegas. I've put this off too long, and I've left my demons to slowly pick away at the barriers I've created over the years. With everything I've seen here….I can't just go away for a few days to get everything locked up once more and return to continue as if nothing is going on. So I'm going to go, and I'm going to start a new life and find my place in the world once more.

Because if I don't…. I don't think I can survive.

So just who am I? That's a question I ask myself every day. I'm a CSI who loves my job. And yet there are certain cases I just can't handle. I'm a woman in love with the man of her dreams who just happens to be her boss not to mention the mentor and friend who got her through her last years of education. I'm a girl haunted by the demons of her past, and that is never going to change. And for once in my life I'm admitting that I can't escape them.

Who am I? I'm Sara Marie Sidle. And in twelve hours and twenty-three minutes…I'm no longer going to exist.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday August 15th, 2004  
><strong>**5:49 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Griss, you're here early," Catherine called as she spotted him in his office.

Looking up from the folder in front of him Grissom smiled slightly. "Paperwork. Sure you don't want to trade places?"

"Hell no, I do that enough when you're away on cases and such. Have fun and we'll see you in about an hour," she replied with a smirk before leaving.

Grissom shook his head before turning back to the paperwork. Closing his eyes he laid the folder down while he pulled his glasses off. He had the beginnings of a migraine already…

For the past few weeks they had been on the tracks of a serial rapist. Ironic enough the man had started just days after they had finally caught Todd Coombs and he was arrested. Although that particular case would always stand out in his memory, after all it wasn't everyday you found a Chimera.

Then the Night Stalker as Greg had dubbed him had struck. The first time, then the second, third, fourth, fifth…it seemed as if he had no pattern yet they had easily determined it was the same man. There was no visible pattern to his victims, nothing that tied them together other than the fact that they had been attacked by the same suspect. A suspect they could not catch. And now, just over two months later his victims totaled fifty-three. At least one a day, although for a few there had been two victims. There were no fingerprints to be found at any scene, other than the victims and friends and family members. But the suspect had left his DNA behind, DNA they had nothing to compare to. For now…

During the 'Night Stalker's' third week Sara had returned to work after a two week vacation he made her take. Well he had given her the option, take the vacation or he would have to suspend her for a week. She took the hint and left. And she had set to work on the case as well, although for the first few weeks she had been doing lab work, they were so behind it wasn't funny, and Greg needed the help desperately. Then three weeks before she had ended up paired with him when victim number thirty-seven came in. He couldn't help but notice she seemed to be a bit out of it when she had been doing her job, and yet he just figured she was trying to get back into her groove after so long not working a scene.

Groaning softly as his migraine sent a particularly painful stab towards his left temple Grissom closed the folder. Deciding that he would come back to that particular case in a few minutes he turned to the next file.

Picking it up he noticed an envelope underneath it. Frowning he picked the envelope up and set the file back down. There was no writing on it, so it hadn't come in the mail. And yet there was also no information showing that it was for him. Deciding to just take the plunge he flipped it over and opened it. Pulling out the sheet of paper inside he set the envelope down and unfolded the paper as he grabbed his glasses. Then he nearly dropped it in shock.

Why would Sara be leaving him a letter? He recognized her handwriting immediately, after a decade long friendship that included many letters exchanged, he knew her handwriting anywhere. Part of him suddenly feared she might be writing something in regards to their 'relationship'. It had been quite some time since she had made any move in approaching a relationship, and yet….

Closing his eyes he swallowed once before picking the paper back up. He wouldn't know anything until he read it.

_Dear Gil,_

_God it's been forever since I called you that hasn't it? Well, you're probably wondering why I'm leaving you a letter. Especially considering everything that has happened during the past year…_

_I just want you to know, I'm sorry. I should have never pushed. In the end I destroyed the one thing I cherished most all these years, your friendship. You were my best friend, thank you for that._

_But on to the reason for this letter. The folder under this, inside you will find the paperwork for my resignation. I don't regret a moment of the past four years, and I thank you for giving me the chance to make a difference here. To make the amazing friends that are a part of the team. And to be able to work with you. But I can't stay._

_And no, it's not your fault. Don't think this has anything to do with giving Nick the promotion or anything else. I'm sure those rumors will fly around the lab soon enough when they learn I've left. But please know this isn't because of that. This is because of me. Because of things I need to deal with. I'm sorry for leaving now, in the middle of the case that has been haunting Vegas for the past few months. But I simply cannot stay. Tell everyone goodbye for me. I know that you will find someone to take my place, and that you will welcome him or her with open arms and treat her with the same kindness and respect that all of you gave me all those years ago when I was the new kid on the block._

_God, I can hear Greg mentioning something about the singing group from the late eighties, early nineties…_

_Tell the others…tell them that they are an amazing group of people. And that I am honored to have known them, to have worked with them, and to have considered them friends, and in a part more. We were like a family, and I am forever grateful to have been a part of that. Thank you, to all of you._

_Take care of yourself Griss, and the others. But take care of yourself more. They all have someone to watch over them, but your family is far away, and as much as you love your bugs, I don't think they can take care of you as much as another person could…_

_I'm so very sorry,_

_Sara_

_P.S. I pray I'm wrong, more than you and the others may know…Take a look at the Birchwood Rapist from Frisco back in 1999...Worst that could happen, I sent you down the wrong path on the other hand…_

_On the other hand I pray that I'm wrong…_

Grissom stared at the letter in shock once he had finished reading. When his brain finally clicked back into function he dropped the letter as he hunted for the file that had been underneath the letter, praying that it wouldn't hold her resignation. When it did he fell back against his chair in even greater shock.

This could not be happening…she couldn't be gone…

How was he going to tell the others?

How was he going to convince himself?

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 15th, 2004  
><strong>**7:05 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Anyone seen Sara?" Nick asked as he entered the room to find Warrick and Catherine there. "I mean she's usually the first of us here and she's now five minutes late, of course Griss is too, but this is Sara…" he trailed off as he sat down.

"Actually I haven't. I was just thinking about that too," Warrick mused.

"Hey," Greg's perky voice spoke up as he came into the room and the other three just rolled their eyes. They loved the guy, they did. But since he had been putting in more time with them they had gotten to the point they wanted to find his caffeine source and destroy it. "So where's Grissom and Sara?" he continued as he sat down.

"We were just discussing that actually," Catherine replied as she glanced at Nick and Warrick. Then they heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up to find the boss standing in the doorway.

"Hey Griss, any sign of Sara?" Nick asked as Grissom moved further into the room. Catherine frowned as she noticed the look about him.

"Hey is something up?" she asked concerned.

Grissom smiled slightly before sighing. "Fifteen minutes ago I found a letter from Sara in my office, and her resignation."

"WHAT!"

Grimacing as they all yelled he raised a hand asking them to keep it down, his migraine had only gotten worse over the past minutes. "I'm not exactly sure of the whys as well guys, but I called Sara's place and she is gone."

"Damn," Warrick murmured as Greg looked at Grissom in shock.

"Why would she leave in the middle of a case? This case especially?"

"I don't know…" Gil replied honestly. "However…"

"However?" Catherine interrupted.

"Sara left a lead behind. I've contacted San Francisco and they are sending a CSI to help us out," he continued as he took a seat and slid a folder across the table. "This is all I was able to get in the short time, just articles and such. Starting in the spring of 1999, San Francisco was hit with a string of rapes, the Birchwood Rapist as he was called was never caught, and after victim thirty, he simply disappeared. The only evidence they had gathered was his DNA, which they had no match to. The CSI they are sending is bringing the DNA information as well as the rest of the information on the case."

"How did Sara leave you the lead?" Nick asked as they looked over the articles.

"In the letter she left. She also left a note for all of you," Grissom began as he took another piece of paper. He had thought it best for them to read the information themselves, so he had copied that part of the letter and slid it over to them as well.

_Tell the others…tell them that they are an amazing group of people. And that I am honored to have known them, to have worked with them, and to have considered them friends, and in a part more. We were like a family, and I am forever grateful to have been a part of that. Thank you, to all of you._

The four looked up at him in confusion, as well as sadness. "She's truly gone then," Nick whispered as the truth started to settle over them all.

"Damn," Warrick murmured once more.

"You left the P.S. on here too." Catherine's voice spoke up as the other three turned to look at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. I pray I'm wrong, more than you and the others may know…Take a look at the Birchwood Rapist from Frisco back in 1999...Worst that could happen, I sent you down the wrong path…on the other hand…_

_On the other hand I pray that I'm wrong…_

"Was she involved in the investigation of the Birchwood Rapist?" Catherine asked after a moment.

"Yes, from what I understand the case was her's and her partner's from day one," Grissom replied with a nod. "But, as much as this is going to hit us all, we have other cases to investigate," he continued after a moment.

"And what do we do about this information?" Greg asked.

"We wait for the CSI to arrive from San Francisco. And pray that the Night Stalker doesn't strike again between now and then," Grissom replied honestly as he pulled out the assignments for the night. "All right then, Warrick burglary downtown, one injured. Catherine, you have Greg, DB," he explained as he handed them the slips.

"What about me?" Nick asked.

"We still have the last victim from last night," Grissom replied as he stood up and the others nodded before leaving. Glancing up at Nick he raised an eyebrow.

"Did Sara say why she left? It didn't have anything to do with the promotion or anything did it?" he asked after a moment.

"No Nick, it wasn't your fault, or any of our faults. She made that clear," Grissom assured him before he finished gathering up the papers he had brought.

Nick nodded before looking up at Griss. "So, on to finding our creep before he strikes again."

Grissom smiled before following Nick from the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 15th, 2004  
><strong>**7:25 p.m.  
><strong>**Downtown Las Vegas**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

He still remembered the first day they met...She had been there to investigate him, and had interrupted him while trying to get the Judge's money...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

Warrick was at the blackjack table playing six hands. "You're up 11 G's. Hit or stay?" the dealer asked.

"Stay. I want to talk to you," Glancing up at the woman he knew in a moment it was Sara Sidle.

A few minutes later found them sitting at a counter he was nursing a cup of coffee. Sara sat next to him.

"You were playing $100 on every spot. You have a system?" she had asked

"I'm counting cards," he admitted

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if you do the math in your head," he replied with a sort of half smirk

"You play anything else?"

"I bet sports from time to time."

"So...let me get this straight. You were assigned by Brass to shadow a trainee, a robbery comes up on M.L.K, and you go for coffee," she challenged

"An officer was there."

"So, you felt safe to leave? Do you know the policies and procedures for clearing a scene?"

"Yes," he answered not liking her questioning, she was questioning his job, and he _knew_ his job.

"Then, why'd you leave? I mean, what was so important that you had to rush out of there?"

"I told you. I went for coffee," he tried not to snap.

"Was that before or after you made your bets? Sunday...Vegas...NFL football...guy like you...come on, you trying to tell me that you didn't make a little pit stop?"

He had chosen to remain silent in that moment.

"Look at me," she ordered but he didn't "Did you log on...tell dispatch where you were going?"

"Do you know how many times I've been left alone at a crime scene when I was a rookie?" he snapped. Enough was enough.

"Yeah, well, this time is different."

"Yeah, why's that?" he asked not believing her

"Holly Gribbs died on the operating table twenty minutes ago."

He looked at her, completely shocked before he looked away as it set in.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Well, to say he had been stunned would be putting it lightly...And things only got better from there...

Yeah right...

For a while there it seemed she was always in his business...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

Sara was cutting the window out of the wall when Warrick walked up to her and put his bag down.

"Damn! Taking the whole window," he stated before she shut off the saw and looked at him.

"Grissom reinstated you."

"And you have a problem with that," he countered.

"Let me guess. Grissom gets you to dime yourself off and now you both feel better? You're supposed to be in court. Instead, you're placing bets for a cheap thrill to satisfy nothing."

"Hey!" he began...she had gone too far with that one. "This has nothing to do with you. So are we going to work together...or not?"

"I'm already working," she replied before turning around and starting the saw. Warrick just sighed.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

The case was no walk in the park that was the truth...

**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**

Sara smiled after Warrick had broken the glass with the bat. "Not bad. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, passed up a chance to play semipro ball. Went to college instead," he replied as she picked up a sliver of glass and passed it to him.

"I meant the Haeckel marks. Should tell us what we need to know," she replied as she put the glass under the scope and compared it with the glass at the crime scene. "This is the glass you line-drived."

"That's the glass you "sawzalled," he countered

"Right angles face the same direction. Take a look," she continued as she stepped aside.

Warrick looked at her. "Oh, now I'm worthy?"

"Just take a damn look," she snapped before he finally looked through the scope.

**:-:-:**

Later they were checking the glass found on the gun against the window glass. "One, two, three," Warrick spoke before they dropped the pieces of glass in two different containers. "Left one is from the broken window the other one is from the gun, both dropping at an identical rate. Glass is from the same source."

"So, Kenny broke the window from the inside using the butt of the gun," Sara concluded

"My theory...the brother was the executor of the parents' estate. He controlled the family money."

"Sounds like more than a theory," Sara countered

"I called the county clerk. With the brother out of the way, Kenny is the sole beneficiary. Slam that jail door," he continued before looking over at Sara "Makes you reconsider, doesn't it?"

"I never said you weren't a good CSI," she replied knowing what he was referring to, before walking away.

**:-:-:**

She was standing with Jason when he walked into the hallway. "Hey, Jas, how you doing?"

"Better. Hey, thanks for busting me loose. My mom said she'll pay you back."

"No, you'll pay me back, Shorty. Just don't be pulling any more fire alarms."

"Oh, I won't"

"Gets you more attention than you want," Warrick continued

"I know."

"You still working on those moves I showed you?"

"Yeah, every day after school," Jason agreed and they sparred for a moment.

"How about that? How about that right there? Good."

"Hey, I got to go. My mom's waiting for me."

"Hey, come here," Warrick said as he leaned over and put his hand around Jason's shoulders to speak confidentially to him. "Apologize to your mom, all right? Let her know she can trust you."

"Yeah."

"All right?"

"Bye, Warrick. Uh...see you next week," Jason said after a moment.

"See you next week, jaws," Warrick replied before Jason left.

"So you went to the casino to win bail money," Sara spoke softly

"He needed my help. I didn't win anything, Sara. You're a CSI. You saw me enter a casino. Did you see me place a bet?" he asked

"You want to tell me you didn't?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Warrick replied before sighing. "Look, I went there to collect a debt that was owed to me," he explained before pausing. "We're supposed to be working together. Next time, just try talking to me instead of going around behind my back," he added before turning and leaving.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Well...things sorta got better after that...It wasn't until the case that she was sure could prove Spontaneous Combustion...After that things got a bit easier...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"Interesting voice mail you left me," Sara spoke up as she walked up to him.

"What's that?" he asked

"Meet me behind CSI and bring a cotton nightgown. I'd wear it for you but, uh, I prefer pajamas," she replied.

"Really? It was actually for my girlfriend here…" he explained as he uncovered the cloth around a pig. "Miss Piggy."

Sara grimaced and took a step backward. "We're experimenting on a pig again?"

"Yeah," he replied as he put the pig in the rocking chair similar to the one at the Winston's house.

Sara swallowed. "You know, I-I-I haven't eaten meat since Grissom used one to estimate postmortem insect growth."

"Well, I tried for human volunteers, but no takers," Warrick replied with a smile.

"What are you going to do, exactly?" she asked after a moment before Warrick took the nightgown from her and started dressing the pig.

"What are we going to do? We're disproving the existence of spontaneous human combustion," he explained before she smiled.

"You do not give up."

"Well, we're recreating the death of Nadine Winston, right? She was wearing a cotton nightgown - thank you - and she had a half a pack of smokes on her end table, which means she was probably smoking a cigarette."

"If she burned herself with the cigarette, she would've woken up, not burned up," Sara countered.

"Best part: Toxicology sample came back. Nadine had a high concentration of seconal in her blood."

"Sleeping pills," Sara realized

"Enough to knock out a horse," he countered with a grin as he finished dressing the pig. "All right," he continued as he took out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth before starting to pat himself looking for matches.

"Care for a light?" Sara asked with a smile as she took a lighter from her jacket pocket and lit his cigarette. Smiling he made sure it was lit, and then placed it on the edge of "Miss Piggy's" nightdress. "Now what?" she asked when he was done.

"We wait," he replied as the cigarette started to burn the nightdress.

Hours later they were playing chess next to the smoking chair. Warrick took a sip from his mug while Sara made her move.

"I just got back to the lab, saw the smoke. What's up?" Grissom asked as he walked over to them.

"We're just working the case," Sara replied

"Yeah, we're disproving spontaneous human combustion. We dressed the pig up in a cotton dress and torched it with a cigarette."

"And what happened?" Grissom asked after Warrick's explanation.

"The pig's been reduced to ash. The fat acted like candle wax; burned hot, slow and intense," Warrick explained as Grissom looked down at the chessboard and made the next move. Warrick slowed down his explanation when he noticed that Grissom wasn't that interested in it.

"Nothing spontaneous about it," Warrick finished

"You both knew that there'd be a scientific explanation for the human torch though, right?" Grissom asked as Sara remained silent and looked down at the board. Warrick quickly covered.

"Of course," Sara looked up at him as he glanced up at her also. Then Grissom piped up.

"Did you find the wick?" Grissom walked around Sara towards the chair.

"The wick?" Sara asked

"The what?" Warrick echoed.

"A piece of fabric that's scorched but not completely burned...like possibly from the nightgown," Grissom explained as he picked up a piece of unburned fabric stuck in the chair.

"We found the same thing at the crime scene," Sara realized

"It's called the wick effect. It's like an inside-out candle. The fabric acts like a wick, and the body burns inward explaining the high temperatures, which destroy the bone. The fabric ends up scorched, but not completely burned," Grissom explained as he turned to look at them.

"You knew about the ashes? Why didn't you say something when you gave us the case?" Sara asked

"Well, in science we learn through experimentation, right? Sometimes we need to see it to believe it. You guys did a nice job. Now you have to clean it up," Grissom replied as he put the piece of cloth down and walked away. Sara moved to stand in front of Warrick.

"Well, I would've looked like an idiot. Thanks for covering."

"Well, you can show your appreciation by, uh, cleaning up," he replied with a smile as she scrunched up her face, and then smiled.

"Done."

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Things had gotten easier after that...So many other memories floated through his brain, but he didn't have the time to think about them. Stopping the car he turned off the engine and grabbed his kit. He had a burglary to investigate...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 15th, 2004  
><strong>**7:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Las Vegas ; on the road to Summerlin**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

She still remembered the first time she saw Sara...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" Sara asked as she walked into the room to find Catherine working on the laptop.

"She's out in the field," Catherine replied without looking up. Sara stopped and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. And Catherine finally looked up at her. "Let me guess...Sara Sidle?"

"I know who I am. I think you're a little confused," Sara replied with a smile.

"If you think you're taking my case...forget it."

Sara sighed before turning and shutting the door. "Look, we can stand here and argue...or...we can get out there and find out who did this to Holly Gribbs," she began "Two sharp women are better than one."

Catherine considered it for a moment, then turned and grabbed the evidence bag next to her. She held it up as she spoke. "Pager," taking it out of the bag she continued. "Found at the crime scene."

Sara walked around the table to look at what Catherine was working on. "Where'd you get the pager nest?"

"Grissom. He won it on e-bay."

"They're great for tracing if you can rely on the suspect's honesty."

"Uh...Desmond Tutu."

"See what I mean? Don't feel bad. My last four traces came back Eminem," Sara smiled. "…so...look, you seem to have everything under control here," she paused. "Where can I find Warrick Brown?"

"Try one of the casinos on Blue Diamond Road," Sara nodded before slowly heading for the door. "Oh, I'll page you with any information," Catherine continued as she held the pager up. Sara smiled before leaving the room.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

She had been surprised when Sara suggested they work together...thrilled the other woman wasn't trying to take her case, but surprised...and after a moment, she had agreed...

Then after they heard about Holly...she had that insane call with Sara there...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

Catherine was in the break room trying to accept the truth when Sara walked in.

"Mind if I get a soda?"

She looked at Sara, puzzled by the request, until Sara indicated the refrigerator behind her. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," she answered before moving.

"You want one?" Sara had asked as she held out the soda can.

"Is there anything in there with alcohol?"

"Root beer."

"No," Catherine answered before they heard a pager and both women reached for their pagers. And the beeping continued. Catherine had grabbed the bagged pager first then checked it. "Oh...God." After that she had scrambled to get her phone out as Sara handed her the pager. Dialing she set the pager down.

Sara smiled "What are you going to say? "Hi, I'm a Criminalist. I was in the neighborhood... "

"Shh. It's ringing," Catherine hushed her before the guy answered.

"Hello."

"Uh, hey."

"Who's this? I just dialed my own damn beeper."

"Uh-uh. It's my beeper now. I found it," Catherine replied as she leaned back in her chair.

"It ain't your beeper, girl. It's mine." Beside Catherine Sara had sat down and was listening intently as the creep, Cooper, continued. "I do a lot of business on that beeper."

"What kind of business?" Catherine asked

"You know - slinging a little something-something."

"Oh, a little something-something. Or maybe a little bling- bling?"

"So what you know about some bling-bling?"

"Well, invite me over to your crib, baby and you might find out."

"It's on. Three Aces Motel, Room 202."

"Three Aces Motel, Room 202," Catherine repeated as Sara wrote it down.

"See you soon." Cooper answered after Catherine had sighed. Smiling she hung up before turning to Sara.

"Did I just do that?"

"What's a "bling-bling"?" Sara asked

"Got me," Catherine admitted before Sara stood up.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

She still wondered what 'Bling-Bling' was...

"Catherine?"

Glancing over at Greg, Catherine shook her head softly, clearing her head of the thoughts that were roaming around in it. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Greg replied with a shrug before turning to look out his own window. So the first time he met Sara hadn't been that interesting...

But he still remembered the time she had been called in from vacation...she was so damn ticked at everything and everyone...

And of course he had been so chipper...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"What up, G?" Nick asked as he walked into the lab to find Greg sitting in his chair, music up, and swinging around, completely hyped up as the music blared in his lab.

"You're awake. I hate you," Sara grumbled

"A couple of glasses of merlot. Rack of lamb on my day off. I slept like a baby yesterday. You look horrible," he continued with a smirk as she glared at him.

"Thanks, Greg," Greg nodded at Nick.

"Don't look at me. I've got 'Sunshine' all night," Nick replied glancing over at Sara who glared at him. She definitely caught exactly who he was calling 'Sunshine' and Greg had to hide a grin. "Check for DNA in the sexual assault kit and the fingernail, please." Nick continued

"Everything has to be in CODIS ASAP," Sara continued

"Oh, is that all? I want to know who's going to authorize my overtime?" Greg challenged

"Suck it up, Greg. You're well-rested," Sara snapped lightly as she walked away from the room. Greg looked over at Nick who didn't say anything.

"You want a valium for her?" he asked with a smile

"I heard that," Sara snapped from outside the room. Nick smiled at Greg before turning to follow the irate woman out of the lab.

Greg shook his head before turning to work.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Man was she pissed that night...luckily he had never seen her like that again...

Probably a better thing for his safety than for her piece of mind...or anyone else's piece of mind in the lab...

"Greg?" Catherine's voice called him back from his own thoughts and he turned to look at her.

"Sorry."

"That's okay," she answered with a grin. Shaking his head he looked back and realized they had reached their scene.

"So, another day of fun?"

"Always," Catherine smiled as she stepped out of the car.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 15th, 2004  
><strong>**7:23 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

He still remembered the first case they worked on together...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

Sara was looking at the doorframe in the Garris house when he arrived. Immediately he turned to see what she was looking at, until she turned around.

"...you're standing in my crime scene."

"No," he replied as he held up the disk "You're in mine," he smiled and turned to walk out of the house.

"You're doing audio? I wanted that," Sara answered, her envy obvious.

"I outrank you," he answered

"Technicality. Who did Grissom handpick to work here?" she replied before he chuckled dryly.

"Keep telling yourself that."

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Then there was that time he caught her singing...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"_One way or another, I'm going to see you_," Sara sung softly before humming the next few bars. "_One day, maybe next week, I'm going to meet you, meet you, I will..._"

He stopped working on the jeans to look up and listen to Sara. "Hey, Sara, did anyone ever tell you, you have a pretty good singing voice?"

"If you like chalk on a board," she retorted

"Come on. I've heard you around here. People never tell you that?" he asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"It's a-a habit. I don't even realize I'm doing it. Did you get that belt loop from the crime scene lined up yet?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Yeah. Take a look," he stepped aside to let Sara look through the magnifying glass.

"Fits like a glove."

"Okay, let's go tell the boss," he agreed as she moved back to her table.

"You go. I have something to do first."

"Hey, if you go near that Thorpe kid..." Nick said worriedly as she turned around to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying..." he continued concerned, he wasn't going to back down.

"It's something else. Promise," she replied with a smile letting him know she appreciated his concern. Gathering her things she left the room as he watched her.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

He had never mentioned it again. Probably should have though...

Now he'd never have the chance...

"Hey you two, what's up?" Brass asked as he walked into the lab where Grissom and Nick were working.

"Sara's gone," Nick replied softly.

"What?" Jim asked shocked.

"She's resigned," Grissom answered with a sigh.

"Damn," Jim murmured, damn the girl was gone? It seemed like only yesterday that he met her. And yes, sure he remembered the first time he met her. But his first real memory that came to mind would be that day the four of them, Nick, Sara, Catherine, and himself; had lunch...back when she was still eating meat...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"Who picked this place?" Nick asked as they were sitting in the booth.

"Me. I thought it would be nice," Catherine replied.

"Okay, you can pick up the tab," Jim countered. " Let's keep talking about motive."

"Let's. I don't think a forged signature is a slam dunk for murder."

"Hey, did anyone tell Grissom where we were having lunch?" Nick asked after Catherine's comment.

"Yeah, dispatch left a message," Sara replied

"Maybe he thought it was the Sheriff, and blew it off," Jim suggested as everyone continued eating.

"This Chilean Sea Bass is wonderful," Sara spoke up

"So is this," Catherine agreed about her meal.

"Okay, you got your missing widow. Her bloody tooth found in her own bedroom which is currently occupied by two moes," Sara continued

"Moes. I'm rubbing off on you," Jim spoke up with a smirk before taking a forkful of her fish and eating it.

"No, you're not, and stay out of my sea bass," Sara snapped lightly

"Oh, that is good. One of our moes has six names that we know of including Chad Matthews." Nick continued shaking his head at their antics

"Right, right, and we've got a cuff link with the initials C.M. found in the bottom of the pool along with a floating showgirl," Catherine continued

"Who was sleeping with six men rolled into one - Patrick Haynes," Sara added

"Okay, Patrick Haynes," Nick spoke as he thought.

"Or whoever," Jim countered as he wiped his mouth.

"Whoever. He commits a murder ten years ago. Why give up your DNA so easily?" Nick replied as he drank his coffee

"Exactly. I mean, you know, you can change your name. You can't change your blueprint." Catherine agreed

"Right on."

Sara smiled at Nick's response. "Risk versus reward. You sleep with someone; you kill 'em, the heat's on. You flee, or, you roll the dice and maybe you get your cookie."

"What's the cookie?" Nick asked

"The cheese, brother. Maybe that 1.6 mil they raised at the charity event that night," Jim replied shaking his head.

"The Hayneses controlled Portia Richmond's bank account including the Burn Center Account but they had to stick around for the cheques to clear," Catherine continued

"So why kill Lacey Duvall?" Sara asked

"Excellent question."

"I don't know, but if Lacey Duvall hadn't been murdered Patrick Haynes reinvents himself becomes another Skippy in another state, $1.6 mil richer," Jim spoke up after Catherine's latest comment.

"Wait, wait. Time out, now. I had half a Caesar and a coffee. How's my end 20 bucks?" Nick asked as he looked at the check.

"You want to go Dutch, Nick?" Sara asked with a smile

"Excellent idea, Sara. You're catching on. I'd love to," Nick replied with a smile of his own as everyone started throwing their money into the pot in the center of the table as Catherine looked over the cheque.

"Uh, Brass, cough it up," Catherine began "Cover Nick's, too. He had that tiramisu."

Jim groaned. "I hate going out to lunch with you CSIs. You notice everything."

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Okay so maybe he shouldn't have stolen from everyone's plates...but hey, that's how he was, is...they're used to it by now...don't even make him pay...as often...

Next memory with Sara would have to be that case on the plane...she was so defensive about her character...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

They were all gathered in the plane as Grissom went over information and they carried dummies that would represent the passengers.

"Okay, Vicki Mercer and Carl Finn. I believe are in the bathroom," Grissom began as Warrick and Catherine carried their dummies into the plane and towards the bathroom.

"Mile high club."

"If you ask me, it's their spouses that are the dummies," Catherine replied in response to Warrick's comment

"Emily Behrle is in 3F," Grissom continued as Nick put his dummy in 3F. "Preston Cash, 1A."

Brass raised his dummy. "Tony Candlewell, dead guy?" he asked

"Right there, 3C. And for now, he's alive until he's dead," Jim rolled his eyes before setting the dummy in the seat, and then turned to Grissom. "So, you want to tell us what we're doing here?"

Everyone gathered around to listen to the explanation. "The physical evidence that Sara, Nick, and I collected is contradicting the anecdotal statements that you, Catherine, and Warrick got and my money's on the physical evidence."

"So is mine. These passengers are lying," Catherine agreed

"I mean, if this was an arson case, we'd burn down an empty house to prove our theory, right? Well, in this case we're going to recreate the flight from...1630 hours on. You are in 4B," Grissom continued as he handed Jim a card with a name on it.

Jim looked down and read, "Lou."

"Lou, the angry businessman. How about that?" Catherine spoke up with a smile.

"I want to be Shannon," Sara spoke up as Grissom handed her the card. "Good."

"The stewardess."

"Excuse me, it's "Flight Attendant"," Sara snapped lightly towards Warrick. Jim mentally fought a few snickers. Feisty one, that one Grissom had brought in.

"Catherine, the doctor, 3E," Grissom continued as he handed her the card.

"Single mom. What an imagination you have," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Max and Marlene, 2E and F. You two are married. Who wants to wear the pants?" Grissom continued turning to Nick and Warrick.

"CSI-3 seniority, "Sweetie"," Nick answered before snatching the card from Grissom. Warrick reached over for his own card.

"Yeah, whatever. You're henpecked anyway," Warrick answered

"Let me guess, you're the computer geek," Sara spoke up

"In the interest of clarity, yes. Nate in 2C," Grissom answered before taking a seat. The broken seat fell backward before Warrick snickered at the sight. Grissom just glared at the younger man. "Okay, look, it's going to be sunrise in ten minutes. We're going to have to do a run, Lola, run and play this in literal time. Up until the point that Captain Murdle escorted the dead guy back to his seat the events are substantiated by the flight log and the eyewitness statements unless anybody knows something different."

"What time was that?" Catherine asked

"1632 hours. Exactly 33 minutes before they landed in Vegas. One minute later, the plane hit turbulence."

Jim spoke up after Grissom. "And, according to the Flight Attendant that's when our stiff lost it and started hammering his call button."

"So, I walk over..." Sara began "...try to calm the guy down, but he won't quit."

"Well, we know he's suffering from encephalitis. He's probably sweating and fighting back a migraine," Grissom spoke up.

"I know what my guy's doing in my seat, Lou. He's getting ticked off," Jim added

"Yeah, but Candlewell is ticking off Nate in 2C even worse. I mean, this guy is perseverating. Uncontrollably kicking at the seat."

"That's when he winds up and breaks your seat," Jim continued for Grissom

"So, I get up, spin around...confront the guy."

"Now, Lou, in 4B, said he was the peacemaker," Warrick spoke up.

"Peacemaker, my ass," Jim replied as he reached for the pocket in front of him and pulled out the alcohol bottles. "He's got three empties in the pouch. Seat reeks of whiskey. The guy probably spilled Lou's drink."

Catherine was impressed. "Very good."

"I was boss at CSI once. For a reason," Jim answered before taking a breath and standing up, getting into character. "Anyway, Lou gets up. He's angry. He takes a swipe at the guy. After knocking a few back at 33,000 feet you know, probably misses. And what does he get for his trouble?"

"A CD swipe across the chops," Warrick answered

"Right. So he falls back...well...maybe Lou...spills his own drink," Jim continued

"By this time, Candlewell's got to be out of his seat, right?" Grissom spoke up as he stood and grabbed the dummy.

"If I'm Max, I want no part of this," Nick spoke up "Plus, I don't have an aisle seat."

"Yeah, but you're lucky. Your wife is going to make sure that you get in the playing field," Jim answered

Warrick turned to Nick. "Yeah, go ahead, honey. Save my life."

"Right. Max gets up...slides across Marlene. Excuse me, 'Buttercup'," Nick answered as Grissom continues, still holding the dummy.

"Candlewell's moving up and down the aisle by now."

"I come over confront the dead guy. Then what?" he asked turning around "Who talked to 2F? To Max?"

Jim answered from his seat. "I did. Max told the dead guy to sit down. He turned, he shoved Max into the food cart." As he talked Grissom pushes Nick with the dummy's hand "...Max landed on the ground," he continued.

"Warrick…I mean, 'Marlene'…that's when you got up and grabbed the broken wine neck," Sara spoke up finally.

Warrick got up and grabbed the bottle. "Saved Nick's butt, as usual."

"There's a bottle of wine on the floor," Grissom continued "You slash at Candlewell..."

"Then he swipes him across the hand. Hence the defensive wound," Jim added getting into this, it was actually quite fun.

"Now our guy's bleeding. He turns and heads for the cockpit," Grissom took the Dummy and acted out what happened. "Bang, bang. He wants in the cockpit...but the door is locked. Captain Murdle gets on the horn calls first class twice. No answer. Why?"

"Shannon's vapor-locked," Sara answered

"He can't get in the cockpit. What's next?" Grissom began as he looked around then stretched the dummy's hand towards the door. "He heads for the exit door. Blood underneath the latch handle shows that Candlewell tried to open it. And, if he gets the door open, they all die."

"Now it's a whole new ball game. It's every man for himself," Jim spoke up as he headed for the front.

"Oh, yeah," Nick agreed as he followed. "This is when they really get scared."

"And, according to Preston, Max and Lou they got to Candlewell first," Warrick added

"The struggle ensued. Max and Lou slammed into Preston...and, at some point, Candlewell goes down. Now it's a free-for-all," Grissom continued. Sara was watching from the sidelines, and not really participating. She walked closer as they continued.

"And my shoes end up on his back," Catherine spoke up

"Mine, too," Nick agreed

"Ditto," Jim had added.

"He's messing with my man, so I get my licks in," Warrick continued

"Nate's knuckles were bruised...so he was in on it."

"We're in close quarters, so there's elbows flying everywhere," Jim continued after Grissom

"That's probably how the doctor got her black eye."

"Right," Jim agreed with Catherine.

"Hey, guys!" Sara spoke up as she spotted something. "If you jump a guy at the exit, he dies at the exit."

Grissom stood up as he realized what Sara was saying. Everyone else backed away from the toy dummy.

"Yeah," Jim began "And our guy..." he continued as he picked up the dummy and carried it towards Sara. "...was found five feet away...with his head towards coach," he finished as he put the dummy on the ground.

"He tried to get away."

"But they didn't let him," Warrick agreed with Nick

Catherine spoke up with a slight frown. "And, at this point we're not individuals anymore, we're a mob. And you can't perform CPR on a man's back. Dr. Behrle had to have rolled him over...probably just to cover for herself."

"That makes us all murderers."

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

That had been an interesting thought...that they were all murderers...God, so many things had happened since then...numerous cases came to mind. The time he talked to Sara about her drinking...and her 'cough drops'...and now she was gone? Damn someone had to be playing a trick on him.

"Jim?"

Looking up at Grissom he shrugged slightly. "Sorry, lost in thought. So anything from the Doc about our new girl?" he continued focusing on the case at hand rather than their missing CSI.

"Was just about to go down there..." Grissom trailed off as he stood. "Nick?"

"I'll stay here," Nick replied before going back to the things in front of him. Grissom nodded before leaving the room, Brass following behind him.

"So, what's going on?" Jim asked as they walked.

Grissom sighed softly before beginning to fill the man in.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 15th, 2004  
><strong>**7:41 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Forensic Autopsy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I called her place, she didn't answer. Talked to her manager, she left two days ago," Grissom explained as he and Jim walked into the room.

"Our girl did?" Al asked hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Huh?" Jim asked looking up. "Oh, sorry Al. No we're talking about Sara."

"Sara's gone?" Al asked in shock.

"Yeah, she resigned," Jim replied softly.

"Wow," Al murmured as he sat back down. Heavens, he still remembered the first autopsy they had together...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

He was doing the autopsy of the woman they found in the mountains...the bug woman as a few of the others called her. Grissom and Sara walked in and he looked up at them. "Your young woman from the mountains."

"Do we know who she is yet?" Grissom had asked

"I gave her prints to homicide for ID. There's the blanket she was wrapped in. Whoever she is, last day on earth was not pleasant. .38 caliber gun, flush to the scalp. Shot clean through, right to left. Bullet out the other side," he explained as Sara leaned in close and looked at the wound.

"Stellate pattern and beveled wound confirms the proximity of barrel to scalp. No question this was an intimate killing."

"Full of sound and fury signifying...what, Doc?"

He turned and walked off to the side after Grissom's question. Walking over to the view box he continued. "I took these," he spoke as he turned it on.

"Let's see what we have. Fracture to the nasal bone, orbital bone, mandibular...all facial fractures," Sara spoke up and it finally clicked in his brain.

"Typical for battered women."

"These aren't fresh, are they?" she asked turning to look at him

"The old fracture lines indicate this woman was in a long-term abusive relationship," he explained as she turned back to the x-rays.

"Any idea how long she's been dead?"

Shaking his head in answer to her question he mentally sighed. "The elements really got to her. Grissom and his insects are going to have to figure that one out." Turning around he saw Grissom picking up a bug from the body. "Have we lost you, Grissom?"

"The worms go in the worms go out...the worms play pinochle on your snout," Grissom muttered

Shakespeare again?" Sara asked

"An old nursery rhyme," Grissom answered

"A very special insect, Dr. Seuss?" Robbins asked with a smile

"A muscid fly, typical only in urban areas."

"But you found her in the mountains," Robbins answered as Grissom merely smiled.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:** "

"Al?"

"What? Oh, sorry," Al apologized as he rose. "Our new girl, nothing unusual," he began turning back to the young woman on the slab and pushing memories of Sara to the back of his mind.

"Who didn't see that coming," Jim asked with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday August 15th, 2004  
><strong>**6:08 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

He still remembered the day she arrived in Vegas. He had been running the experiment with Nick on Norman...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback **_**:-:-:**

"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?"

Grissom lowered the camera at the sound of that voice and smiled. "I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled as he turned around. "That's me. Still tossing simulation dummies? There are other ways to tell, you know?"

"How? Computer simulation? No thanks. I'm a scientist I like to see it. Newton dropped the apple, I drop dummies."

"You're old school," she teased

"Exactly," he agreed. "And this guy was pushed."

Sara smiled once before she sighed as her face took on a more serious look. "How's the girl?"

"She's still in surgery. She's not doing very well," he replied after a second

"That's too bad."

"God, Sara, I have so many unanswered 'why's'," Grissom whispered

"There's only one why that matters now. Why did Warrick Brown leave that scene?" she answered softly.

**:-:-: **_**Present **_**:-:-:**

Then there had been the Garris case...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Grissom walked into the bedroom to find Sara standing at the dresser taking photographs. Walking further in he looked around.

"Cursory call, looks like a professional job," Sara spoke up. He remained silent as he looked at the various framed pictures, so she continued to call it. "Our guy bypasses the security system, surprises the wife in the back hall. Drags her in here. She grabs onto the doorway…sign of struggle. No sign of sexual assault. He's in, they're out. Probably...egress through those doors. Excuse me, is my evaluation interrupting you?" she asked as he inspected a smudge on the carpet.

"No, no, no. I barely heard you."

"Glad I have a healthy ego," she had answered, no doubt rolling her eyes. "You find something interesting there?"

"Dirt."

"You're...so...technical...I can hardly keep up, but…"

"Oh, sorry, but, uh...out of context, it's...just dirt," he replied before stepping through the open balcony doors and out into the backyard patio. Sara followed him, as he looked around, Sara sniffed the air.

"Did you just slap on bad cologne?"

"I never wear it. It interferes with the job."

"It's almost sweet," she continued as he spotted something.

"Hmm," he mused as he found a cloth on the ground. Picking it up he smelt it before offering it to Sara to smell.

"Can't be chloroform."

"Halothane, maybe."

"We'll confirm it in GC mass spec," Sara answered as she reached into her bag for an evidence bag.

"Looks like a professional job, I think you said," Sara glanced up at him and smiled. "Care to amend your evaluation? I mean, if the guy forgets the rag he used to knock her out, he can't be much of a pro," he continued as he put the cloth in the evidence bag she was holding open for him.

She smiled. "I keep trying to be your star pupil."

"Sara, that was a seminar. This is real. Pebbles, tile…the front is all concrete," he answered

"No dirt. Context…there is dirt on the carpeting inside."

"In an otherwise spotless house."

"You're saying kidnapper tracked the dirt in."

"Possible. As of now, that's about all we have, so...I guess we follow the dirt," he continued before walking past her and back into the house.

**:-:-: **_**Present **_**:-:-:**

They went through hell finding Mrs. Garris...If he remembered correctly, both of them had scraped hands from digging for her...

Then later that same case Catherine nearly laughed when Sara appeared in the hallway with the question...he did love his job...

**:-:-:** _**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Behind them, Sara called getting his and Catherine's attention. "Hey, Grissom...could you come tape me up?" without waiting for an answer she had ducked back into the room before he turned to look at Catherine.

"I love my work."

"It shows," she had answered before he turned and headed for a garage. Of course he loved his work, it wasn't every day you got to tape a beautiful woman up after all.

A few minutes later Sara was sitting inside the car with her hands taped together in front of her. Grissom stood outside the passenger seat adding the last of the tape. "So, you found Laura's hairs here...passenger side, front seat?"

"Right. Not in the back. Which made me ask, what kind of a kidnapper puts a woman bound and unconscious in the front seat? The back of my arm isn't touching the sheepskin, see?"

"Yeah. So?"

"But, there is sheepskin fiber on the back of Laura's sleeve. That tells us Laura sat back like a normal person would," she explained before holding out her taped wrists. "Cut me, Mack." After he cut the tape off she continued. "Like this," she began as she pushed her arms back against the front seat.

"So she wasn't bound at all?" Grissom summarized

"Correct. But, would a kidnapper risk putting an unconscious woman in the front seat of his car, even unbound? Answer is usually in the question, you taught me that. So, was she unconscious? We found halothane on the patio. Halothane knocks you out...if you take it."

"So, you're saying she never inhaled the halothane?"

"Proof would be in her blood. Halothane stays in the system up to 48 hours."

"How pleased am I that I got a sample of her blood?" he had answered before she sighed seeing as he trumped her. "So you can go check at the lab, see how it turned out."

Standing up she shook her head. "Damn it, I wanted to carry the ball over the line."

"I know," he had answered before Sara headed out and Brass walked in.

**:-:-:** _**Present**_ **:-:-:**

Next case they had together was the Collins case...He had never been as happy to hear her voice as he was that night...

Of course there was the confession about her sleeping patterns...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Grissom had had to shake his head when the poor man started losing it, he hadn't been so thankful for someone to show up as he was when he heard Sara's voice.

"I got it. Go get some fresh air." Turning Grissom stared at her. "I heard on the scanner. Quadruple. Figured you might need a hand."

"You don't sleep, do you?" he had asked

Sara shook her head un-offended "No."

Grissom had turned back to look around. Sara had also looked around and latched on the bulls-eye symbol on the wall. "Blood swirl on the wall. Are you thinking cult? Manson?"

He shook his head; he had no idea "Somebody left a message. I need to see the rest of it," he replied before looking around.

Next they had gone to the bedroom as he recited, she wrote. "Female Caucasian. Appears to be one stab wound to the throat. Transection of left and right carotid arteries with exsanguinating hemorrhage. No defense marks. Cursory opinion: She was killed in her sleep."

Sara was looking around listening to something. He had stopped and looked around, now that it was silent they could both hear what had caught their attention. Something was dripping. As they leaned towards the body they found the source, her blood was dripping down her fingertips to the floor. He sighed as he looked up "Do you feel this?"

Sara had nodded before speaking quietly. "Her soul's still in the room."

"But there's something else," he had answered

**:-:-: **_**Present**_ **:-:-:**

That case had gotten to all of them...although he always suspected little Brenda had really gotten to Sara...

Then there was the case on the plane...

This one stood out in his mind, when he had learned about her being a member of the 'mile-high club'…now that was an interesting conversation to say the least.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"Oh, the mile-high club. That means the two passengers may have had no idea what was going on inside that cabin."

"You know, high altitude enhances the entire sexual experience. It increases the euphoria," he had answered.

Sara thought about it for a moment "Well...it's good. I don't know if it's that good."

Hearing her comment he slowly turned to look up at her. She saw his reaction and had to ask. "Cite your source."

"Hand me a swab, please," he had answered

"You're avoiding the question. "'Enhances sexual experience. Increases euphoria.' Cite your source."

"A magazine."

"What magazine?"

"Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science."

"Never heard of it," she replied with a shrug

"I'll get you a subscription," he replied, as she stayed silent. Calmly he repeated her question to her. "Now, cite your source."

"Oh...now you want to go down that route?"

"Yeah," he had answered, part of him wasn't exactly sure he wanted the information, but his curiosity had the better of him.

She had smiled and shook her head. "Nah. Never mind."

"You started it," he challenged.

"Delta Airlines, Flight 1109, Boston-Miami, March '93, Ken Fuller. Hazel eyes, Organic Chem Lab TA, BMOC...overrated...in...every aspect," she replied before he looked up at her. "Could...we...get back to work, please?"

"Yeah. I think, due to your, uh...firsthand knowledge and experience in airplane bathrooms, you should do the swab," he had stepped out of the lavatory and walked past Sara back into the main cabin.

"Fine," she had answered.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_ **:-:-:**

Then there was Kaye Shelton...

And they worked together on the 'bugs'...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

They had been setting up the 'bug board' as Catherine called it when Sara spoke up. "Okay, bear with me," she began as he walked over to the counter and picked up another insect in a bottle. "I mean, you're one of ten guys in the country that understands this stuff."

"I think there's at least fifteen, but go on. What don't you get?" he asked with a smirk.

"Insects arrive at a corpse in a specific order, right?"

"Like summer follows the spring," he answered.

"And you can pinpoint time of death based on the type and age of insects present on the body?"

"I watch the insects mature from eggs to larvae to adults and then count backwards," he explained

"Linear regression," Sara answered

"How old are those creepy crawlers?" Jim asked as he entered the doorway

"They're not done maturing yet," Grissom answered.

"Oh."

"But when they are, I'll be able to tell you how old they were when I found the body."

"Which will tell us when the woman died," Sara agreed

"I ID'd her body through AFIS, and located her husband."

"Let me guess. Downtown? The Fremont District?" Grissom answered

Jim's face had fallen. "You know, I'm not even going to ask."

"Synthesiomyia nudiseta is the Latin name."

"It's a muscid fly. Only breeds in urban areas but Grissom found one on our girl which means she was probably killed downtown and then carried into the mountains," Sara explained

"Well, the neighbors heard a gunshot at their apartment five days ago. The "grieving" husband..." Jim paused as he looked down at his notes. "...his name is Scott Shelton."

"What was her name?" Sara asked after a moment.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_ **:-:-:**

She had really pushed Shelton. It was clear by the end of the interview that he didn't like Sara, or her ways. But they had the opportunity to go to the house. Course then all hell had broken loose there...He remembered that day, when they were at the Shelton place well...And she just lost it...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"It "got there" when you shot your wife in the head before you wrapped her in a blanket and you dumped her in the mountains!" Sara had replied angrily to the man as she stood up and got into his face. He knocked her hand out of the way so she pushed him back.

"Get your finger out of my face, bitch!" Shelton had yelled

"Sara!" Grissom grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You touch me again, you draw back a stump!" she had continued to Shelton, ignoring Grissom.

"Look at her."

"Sara!" Grissom tried again as Shelton spoke

"Can't you control her?"

"Get him out of here, Jim," Grissom had told the other man as Shelton continued to talk about Sara.

"I told you she was a handful," Shelton continued as Jim walked over

"Come on."

"You don't know a handful!" Sara yelled at him as Jim led him back into the main room.

"Hey. Hey. What is the matter with you?" Grissom had asked concerned

"I am a woman, and I have a gun. And look how he treated me. I can only imagine how he treated his wife," she replied beyond upset before turning and walking away.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_ **:-:-:**

He remembered how shocked she had been when his report came back three days later...He couldn't forget the look on her face. Then after they had talked with Shelton and his lawyer...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Sara watched them carefully as they left the room. As soon as the door closed, she fell forward and hit her head against the table. All he could do was watch her frustration.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Then the day he asked her to follow Warrick...So much happened during that case...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

She was sleeping in the break room, with her arms folded and head resting against the table. The kettle started whistling, so he walked over and picked the empty teakettle up off the burner.

"Sara?" he had asked as she woke up. "Sara? You okay?" he asked softer.

"Fine. Yeah."

"Did you sleep here?" he asked after a moment.

"I was working till 4:00 A.M. I combed every demo Scott's driven. Zilch. What's up?"

"I need you to do some background for me on Warrick without letting him know why."

"Oh. Warrick…your favorite CSI."

"That's why I want you to handle it, so that Ecklie can't accuse me of favoritism if it turns out that Warrick's clean." Grissom replied softly

"What do you want to know?" she had asked, no questions.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Then when she came to him...and asked that question...

He admitted it, when she first asked it shocked him to death...

After she clarified...part of him wanted to say yes...just so she wouldn't have the look that was in her eyes in that moment...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Grissom was in his office working. Sara appeared in the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. When he finally looked up she spoke, "Hey."

"Did you find out anything about Warrick?" he had asked figuring that was why she was there.

"Um...I'm-I'm here about something else. You...you know how you say, "We're the victim's last voice"?"

"Mm-hmm," he answered turning back to his dinner

"I thought it was our job to speak for Kaye Shelton."

"You don't crunch evidence to fit a theory," he pointed out softly.

"What if you hear the victim's screams? In the car, at the store." Looking up at her he had smiled sadly

"You have empathy for her, Sara. You want someone to pay for what was done to her. That's normal."

"You want to sleep with me?"

Grissom froze. He put down his food and took off his glasses as he looked up at her. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"That way, when I wake up in a cold sweat under the blanket, hearing Kaye's screams...you can tell me it's nothing," she explained before remaining silent for a beat. "It's just empathy." Having said her piece, Sara turned and walked away.

Grissom stared at the doorway. He leaned back in his chair, thinking.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Surprisingly, he often admitted that if it weren't for that conversation he would probably have never even realized about the blanket and then they would have never gotten justice for Kaye...

So he had set it up, and got ready to wait and he was shocked to see Sara arrive...Thankful…Glad for the company. But still shocked...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Sara walked up to him, an appreciative smile on her face. She put her kit down next to his open one. Without a word, she put her bag down and took the seat next to Grissom. Grissom took off his glasses and Sara handed him the thermos. He uncapped the thermos without a word while she took out a fresh blanket, which she had opened and wrapped around his shoulders. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks," she had spoke quietly.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

She had stayed with him to the end, although a few times he did catch her turning green. But still she stayed and then it hadn't been enough for the Sheriff...and she was heartbroken once more...Then she came after him when he was preparing for the autopsy and she was pissed...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Grissom was leaning against the wall and reading a file when Sara walked up to him.

"I heard you were going into an autopsy," she began clearly upset. "How can you just move on to another case? They're laughing at us. You know that, right? They think we're a couple of 'science nerds'. They threw out our findings."

Before he had a chance to respond David had arrived to tell them the body would be up in a few minutes. After thanking the other man and watching him leave he turned his attention back to Sara.

"You know, there was a murder recently in a village on the other side of the world. Every man in the village denied having any part of it. The victim's throat had been slashed with a shovel. So this one guy, I guess you could call him a 'science nerd' asked all the men in the village to bring their shovels to the center of town and hold them spade-side up. And he waited. Eventually, flies started showing up on one specific shovel looking for microscopic bits of blood and flesh."

Sara nodded "First witness to a crime."

"The investigator got his murderer, and..." Grissom continued

"...and forensic science was born. Sung T'su, 1235 A.D. You call 800 years ago recent?" she challenged slightly.

"To an astronomer, it is," he replied before pausing. "But then people forgot about forensic science, didn't they? And they had to be reminded again by Francesco Redi in the 1600s."

"And again by Bergeret D'Arbois in the 1800s," she continued down the timeline.

"Every civilization learns what it needs to know and the next one forgets it. The sheriff...well...it's not personal," Grissom shrugged slightly.

"We're part of the cycle."

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, they laughed at fingerprints 70 years ago, and now it's law."

"Except somebody had to push for prints. And you're standing there saying "all things in their own time"," Sara argued

"You're confused, right?"

Sara shook her head, and then nodded. "Yes."

"That's the best place for a scientist to be," Grissom replied with a half smile. Behind her he saw the gurney coming. "My body's here," he continued as the Coroner's Assistant pushed the gurney between Grissom and Sara towards the door. Grissom reached over and lifted up the sheet before Sara looked down and smiled.

"Kaye Shelton..." she spoke as she looked up at Grissom. He smiled and motioned to the door.

"Shall we?" They both pushed the door opened and walked inside, the body on the gurney right behind them.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

After they found the blue spot she was off like a bullet. He had caught up with her later in the lab; she was nearly giddy when she turned to look at him...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"And? So?" he had asked after she pointed at the scope.

"Strand of hair from our lady in the mountains," she explained as he sat down and looked in the scope. "The blue dust from around her entrance wound, that's from the bullet's impact. It's made of Teflon. Now look at the next specimen," she explained as he stood and moved to the next scope.

"The bullet is from Scott's personal ammo supply which I test-fired. See, the Teflon disintegrated into blue powder at the moment of impact."

"You did very good," he began and she beamed. "But this is just more circumstantial evidence. We're a long way from a conviction."

"But we can bury him under evidence. You're the one who's always saying it's better to have one piece of forensic evidence than ten eyewitnesses," she countered

Grissom stopped and stared at her "What, do you tape everything I say?" seeing her shrug he continued. "You still have to educate the jury."

"On bullets," she countered. "It's got to be easier than bugs," she continued as Grissom smiled. Letting a beat pass she continued again. "Less Latin."

Sara smiled. It was too contagious and Grissom smiled as well.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

He had to admit; he loved being able to work with her after so many years of friendship and it was great fun watching her thrive in her work. She had talked about it, but seeing it first hand...Then they had the case that really got to her...Pamela Anders...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Through the window in the door, Grissom watched as Sara pulled her seat closer to Jane Doe. He pushed the door open and heard what Sara said quietly.

"This shouldn't have happened to you. But, I promise I will find out who did this. I promise," sitting back in her seat she noticed him in the doorway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied. As he remained silent, she stood up. "Sexual assault kit's ready to process."

"How's it look?" he asked as she stopped in front of him, a little off-balance by his question.

"We'll see. She's, um..." Sara nodded gathering her composure. "...breathing."

"She's evidence," Grissom pointed out softly. She didn't like his response and remained silent as she turned around back to the bed. "Sara?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"If you try and chase two rabbits you end up losing them both."

She stared at him; sighing mentally he slowly backed away from the door, letting it close between them.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Probably should have known that wouldn't go over well, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to see her get too attached and then they found out she already was...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Grissom, Nick and Sara were going through the evidence from the case when Nick spoke up. "Hey, you guys, this North Vegas shooting with the same casings as our Jane Doe's?"

"Mm-hmm."

"It was gang-related. And homicide never found the shooter," Nick continued after Grissom's answer

"It's almost impossible in gang neighborhoods. Nobody wants to talk. People are afraid. Listen, let's see if we have any evidence that's not attributed to the victim," Grissom replied

"Here you go," Sara began as she found something. She took out a cap with a snake logo sewn on the front.

"Snakebacks."

"Gang shooters mark their kills by tossing down their hats," Grissom continued after Nick identified it. "Some sort of anthropological quirk of territoriality. Like cats spraying on a bush," he added before Nick laughed as Sara took the hat back.

"Lets the opposition know who was responsible," Nick said as Sara looked closer at the hat.

"Somebody wore this hat a lot. This sweatband might give us DNA and I could compare it to the samples I collected off of Jane at the hospital."

Grissom looked at Sara, surprised. "Jane?"

"Our...Jane Doe. My 'death imminent'."

"First-name basis, Sara?" Nick asked

Sara looked at him for a moment. "I'll be in DNA," she replied not answering his question.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

It wasn't till later that he realized just how attached she was...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Sara was sitting in front of the computer going file by file through the missing persons list. She was humming softly to herself when Grissom walked down the hallway and noticed her. He watched her for a moment before stepping inside.

"Hey."

Sara glanced up at him before going back to the listings "Any luck on 23rd street?"

"I, uh, broke in my new shoes," he began " That's about it. What'd the lab say?"

"The DNA from the ball cap is a match to the semen we found on our Jane Doe. But CODIS hasn't kicked out a name," she explained

"So you're just looking at missing persons reports?" he stated the obvious

"We're not having any luck finding the shooter from his DNA with a belt loop so I thought I would at least try and identify the poor woman before she dies," Sara replied as he took a step forward and leaned in close to her.

"Sara. Do you have any diversions?"

"Do I what?" she asked surprised

"You max out on overtime every month. You go home and listen to your police scanner," he spoke as she turned to look at him. "You read forensic textbooks..." he continued

"Yeah," she replied before going back to the computer. Grissom pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Look, every day we meet people on the worst day of their lives. It's a lot to deal with. Everyone who's had any time on this job knows that you have to have a diversion in order to cope with what we see. What do you do for fun?"

"I chase rabbits. And...I read crime books. And I listen to the scanner," she replied.

"You need something outside of law enforcement. Catherine has her kid, you know? I sometimes ride roller coasters," he admitted as she again turned to look at him. "What do you do?" he asked once more

She turned back to the computer before replying. "Nothing."

"Okay. What do you like?" he asked after a moment

"I don't like anything," she replied evenly

"You've got to find something to like. You can't get too close to the victims," he argued softly, although surprised by her answer.

"She's special to me. I can't help it," Sara replied not looking at him.

"If you don't find something they'll all become special and you'll burn out," he spoke and for a moment she stopped looking through the list. Grissom stood up and headed for the door, when he reached it, he turned back to her. "Sara."

"Okay. I'm almost done. I just got to log off."

Taking her at her word he left.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

He knew when he left that she wouldn't leave but he had pushed enough. Then there was the day after she saw the husband. God that hurt when she said what she did before leaving...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Sara sat in Grissom's office across the desk from him. She's quiet. He listens intently to her. "The husband doesn't get it," she said before shaking her head and brushing a tear from her eye. "He's so happy she's going to live. He doesn't realize she's going to be in a vegetative state for the rest of her life," she continued before her voice broke. "And that kid Thorpe, is going to be out of juvie in 48 months," she continued before whispering, "It's not fair."

Grissom took a breath as she wiped her eyes. "It's the system," he spoke after a moment.

"What kind of system rewards the suspect when the victim is too tough to die?" she asked looking up at him. He had no answer, so she got up and turned, heading for the door. Until he stopped her, turning back to him she waited.

"Sara, you got to learn to let this go or you're going to spend all your time in hospitals trying to help the people you couldn't save," he said slowly.

"I wish I was like you, Grissom. I wish I didn't feel anything," she spoke softly before turning and leaving the office, he watched as the door closed behind her.

Once she was gone he turned away from the door and took a deep breath. "Oh," he whispered after exhaling.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Part of him often wondered if that was when their relationship started to drift from what they once had, it moved slower then, the loss of their friendship. Maybe they were better a few hundred miles apart than close together. Long distance friends instead of friends who lived just across town. After that things had only gone downhill. The explosion, his hearing loss, her request about dinner. The promotion...so many other things. And now he'd never get the chance to possibly make things right. Shaking his head he sighed softly when he still was unable to find anything in regards to where she was. Glancing at his clock he realized that he was late and shut off his computer before making his way out of the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday August 16th, 2004  
><strong>**8:43 a.m.  
><strong>**Local Diner**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey guys," Grissom said as he joined the others at the diner. He smiled slightly before sitting down. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," Catherine replied with a half-smile. "Did you find anything?"

Grissom glanced up at them suddenly perplexed as the others just shook their heads.

"Come on boss, we know you. You're keeping us busy as can be so we can't go looking, doesn't mean you aren't," Warrick explained before Grissom shook his head.

"We're investigators, if you guys hadn't figured it out I would probably had to have fired you," he began before sighing. "And no, nothing. You know, always thought she could get away with murd, but disappearing off the face of the earth…"

"Yeah, I only thought you or Greggo could pull that one off," Nick agreed with a smile.

"So true," Catherine agreed with a grin as Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Cute."

"Thank you, I try so," Nick answered with a smirk and the others smiled. "You know, ever since we found out, I can't help but remember all these moments spent with Sara."

"You and me both," Warrick agreed as the other two just nodded softly in agreement. "Hey Nick, you remember that time Sara really got the best of Griss and Cath? The Collins case?" he continued with a grin.

"Oh do I ever," Nick agreed with a grin.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"What did you find out about the psych exam on the little girl?" Grissom asked as he looked over at Sara

"The shrink says the kid is in a catatonic state from a trauma. I could've told you that. But she did respond to the name "Buffalo."

"Respond how?" Catherine asked concerned

"She freaked out."

Catherine stared at Sara and took a deep breath. "And what are you doing about it now?" Grissom had asked as Sara nodded while she looked up at him.

"Going back to the girl," she answered before taking a beat. "I left her in the car."

Grissom looked at her in surprise as Catherine just stared at her in shock.

"The windows are cracked," Sara continued, he continued to stare at her, absolutely no expression on his face. She broke out into a smile and stood up. "Give me a little credit. She's at the hospital."

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"Man that was a good one she pulled on you two," Nick mused as he chuckled. Warrick was snickering with the memory.

"Funny you two, funny," Catherine replied with a shake of her head. "Well then, I suppose it's my turn to remember something…" she mused for a moment. "Oh I know, hey Nick you remember when you forged her signature?"

"Hell yeah."

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"Well, according to her credit card statements Portia Richmond hasn't spent a dime since she's been in the Mediterranean," Catherine said with a sigh.

"She's dead," Sara concluded

"Oh, not necessarily. Maybe she's been swept off her feet," Catherine suggested

"Hmm. Yeah, some guys still like to foot the bill," Nick agreed

"Really? How would you know?" Sara asked skeptically

"Hey, I only go Dutch if girls ask the wrong question." he defended himself

"And what question is that, Nick?" Catherine asked with a smirk

"What do you drive?"

"It's an honest question."

"No. No, it's not. What it means is, 'How much money do you make? So you can take care of me'."

Sara grinned. "Well, not this girl," she replied as Catherine held up a cancelled check.

"Boys and girls, we've got ourselves a forgery."

"Ooh. Either that or a dimpled ballot," Nick replied as they took in the punches as he looked through the back side of the cheque and saw the holes there too.

"Well, his name is "Chad"," Catherine offered.

Nick cleared his throat. "Hmm. Let's connect the dots."

"What does that mean?" Sara asked confused, she was beyond exhausted.

Nick put a pad of paper on the table. "Here, I'll show you. Catherine, you wear pierced earrings. May I?"

"All right, but I've had them on for a week. Can't account for what's on it," she replied as she took the earring and handed it to Nick.

"Sign your name, please," Nick continued to Sara

"Okay," she shrugged before signing her name on the paper and handing it back to him.

"Now, nobody signs their signature exactly the same way twice. Not even you, chicken scratch. If they do, then one of them's a forgery. Here's where connecting the dots comes in," he explained before he started poking holes along Sara's signature. "We dot the lines and curves of the signature."

"Which leaves small indentations on the blank sheet. All you do now is connect the dots, then get rid of the evidence but, obviously, they didn't," Catherine continued

"Well, that's scary. All you need is one signature to break somebody," Sara realized as Nick started 'forging' Sara's signature.

"Suddenly a personal shredder sounds like a mighty fine investment."

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"You know, I actually got a personal shredder not long after that," Catherine mused.

"Really? Wonder if Sara did too…"

"That would be a no," Grissom answered Nick before the three turned to him. "What? She came to me for advice on which one to get…"

"And you talked her out of it?" Catherine asked rolling her eyes.

"Not exactly," he replied with a shrug. "Do you remember the case with young Mr. Clemonds?"

"Do we ever, you know, I don't think you ever did explain how it is that you know sign language," Warrick began looking over at Grissom.

"You know, I never did get a lot of details about that case. What did happen?" Nick asked curious.

"Well, I suppose it all began, at least with Grissom being involved, when Sara and I returned from the school."

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Sara and Warrick drove in to the parking lot and parked the car just as Grissom was getting out of his car.

"Hey," Warrick called

"How'd it go at the college?" Grissom asked

"They're not cooperating," Sara replied

"Yeah, we didn't have a warrant, so she kicked us out," Warrick continued

"What did you do?" Grissom asked perplexed

"What did we do?" Sara repeated. "We met with the president, asked a few questions."

"She was kind of hostile," Warrick added

"Like it's our fault we can hear."

"All right. Let's go," Grissom replied after Sara's comment.

**:-:-:**

Back at the college, Grissom, Warrick and Sara made their way across campus to the President's office. Grissom walked in first and began to talk with her. "Dr. Gilbert? I'm Gil Grissom, with the Crime lab. You kicked my people out of your office."

"Well, I'm kicking you out, too," she replied as she stood and indicated the door.

Grissom stopped her before starting to talk once more, while signing. "Look, your student is dead. Don't you want to know who's responsible? I do." Behind him, Sara and Warrick turned to look at each other in surprise

"Your people can't solve this crime," Dr. Gilbert argued

"Why? 'Cause they don't understand the victim? Help them understand," Grissom answered as he continued to speak and sign.

"When a deaf person meets a hearing person the hearing person so much as says, "I'm normal, you're not."

"Is that what you think I'm saying?" Grissom asked. "A student is dead. Maybe you feel responsible. Maybe you're angry. But don't be angry with us. We want to help you."

"If I agree to cooperate you will include me in your investigation?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, I will. I welcome your involvement. Now, may I see Brian Clemonds' file? Please?" Grissom asked

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"Whoa, sounds interesting," Nick mused.

"So how long did it take you two to ask about how he knew to sign?" Catherine asked with a smirk as she looked at Warrick.

"When we were waiting for Paul Arrington," Warrick replied as he sat back. "Although Sara did beat me to it. I just stayed silent after she stuck her foot in her mouth."

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"So, you going to tell us how you learned to sign?"

"No."

Sara looked at Warrick. He didn't say anything so she turned back to Grissom. "Well, the president of the college is a real whack job."

"Sara, you see deafness as a pathology," Grissom began looking at her. "For Dr. Gilbert, her deafness is not her handicap, it's her way of life."

"You know, I think you might be siding with her."

"As long as you see this as us versus them, you're going to have problems on this case," Grissom answered as Warrick turned to look past them.

"The roommate's here," he spoke before Grissom went to meet them.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"Hmm, that did not go well, did it," Nick smirked as Grissom shook his head. "So anything else interesting happen on that case?"

Warrick pressed his lips together but remained silent as he thought back to when they were going over the car.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"Hmm," Warrick mused as he looked at the driver's seat. Sara was standing on the passenger side shinning her flashlight at him.

"Lice?"

"Creepy critters in the driver's seat," he replied as Sara stood up.

"So...that's why Grissom's late," she spoke as he looked up to see Grissom and Dr. Gilbert.

"You just don't like other women in his life," Warrick replied with a knowing look

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she replied with a slight glare

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"Warrick? Anything interesting?" Nick prompted once more as Warrick looked up at him. "Oh, well I think it was a pretty regular case after that…" he trailed off with a shrug. No way this side of heaven he was going to admit that to anyone, Sara wasn't here, but she'd still kill him.

"Pretty much," Grissom agreed with a shrug.

"Heard you four were here." Brass' voice gathered their attention. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, pull up a chair Jim," Grissom replied with a smile.

"Thanks, so what are you four up to?"

"Sharing Sara memories," Catherine replied with a smile.

"Ahh, thought I was the only one having Sara memories lately."

"Guess not," Warrick replied with a smile. "So, any particular case you remember about Sara especially?"

Jim remained silent for a moment as he thought before nodding slightly. "Probably the Strip Strangler."

"I think we all remember that case," Catherine softly added after a beat.

"She was so upset when we found the third victim," Grissom whispered.

"I think that's putting it lightly Gil," Jim agreed.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"Damn it," Sara's swear got Jim's attention as he turned to look at her.

"Sara."

"Damn that guy," she continued before walking out of the bedroom. Grissom followed her outside to the hallway.

"Listen, no emotions in here."

"He's escalating, Grissom."

"That's the pattern; it's a continuum."

"Guess he wants to get caught."

"Signature killers never want to get caught. And they won't stop until they do," Grissom answered

**:-:-: **_**Present **_**:-:-:**

"I can bet she wasn't happy when you said that…" Warrick mused. "Then we got called in by the Feds for that meeting."

"Yeah, and I found out about her plan to go undercover," Grissom whispered as he shook his head.

"How many of us didn't see that one coming?" Catherine murmured. "By the way, we never did know, what happened when you found out, better yet _how_ did you find out?"

Grissom shook his head softly.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"Okay. We have an operation in place. Your CSI, Sidle, has expressed an interest to my agents in availing herself. I wanted to let you know before we made the official offer." Culpepper explained.

"Really? What kind of operation?" Grissom asked.

"All this talk about your great capacity for observation. Sara Sidle matches the victim prototype to a "T." She's a young woman, brunette, tall for a female," he explained before Grissom turned to look at Sara as she walked into the room. She met his gaze before he turned back to the agent.

"You're not serious."

"And by all reports, she's steady. Has the right personality for a decoy operation."

"You're going to bait this guy with a human being? This is your big FBI plan," Grissom challenged slightly

"Before he kills again, yes. Got a better idea?" Culpepper challenged outright

"Understanding him first, completely, so that we can get out ahead of him."

"And if he kills again while we're trying to understand him?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but he's not going to kill my CSI," Grissom replied as he indicated Sara.

"I'm going to do it, Grissom," Sara interrupted and he turned around surprised. "I want to."

"You want to put yourself in the path of a psychotic killer?" he asked shocked.

"I'm trained in weaponless defense," she answered

"Too bad, because that's what turns him on, women fighting back. Gives him a greater sense of power when he makes his final kill."

"Grissom…" she began

"Sit down, Sara," Grissom replied abruptly before turning back to the agent. It was easy to tell the other man was greatly amused by the exchange between the two CSIs, and behind him Grissom could sense her moving to take a seat.

"Okay. If we're to follow your line of thinking, are you out ahead of him?"

"Not yet. He knows just enough about forensics to be dangerous. He thinks he's throwing us off track by planting confederate hairs. He probably shaves his head maybe his entire body as DNA protection. He may gag his victims using a garden-variety bath towel which he then takes with him as part of his murder kit. He will go after another tall brunette and the torture will be worse. But this time, he won't ejaculate. At least not at the scene."

"At home, later. He's learning control," the agent agreed

"Think he knows his next victim?" Sara asked

Grissom didn't turn to look at her as he answered. "Signature killers always know their next victim. But they don't know him…" he turned to look at her finally. "...until he tortures, rapes and kills them."

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"No wonder she was slightly spooked after that meeting," Warrick mused for a moment. "Not that it stopped her of course."

"Nothing stopped her, God knows even we discussed it," Jim replied as he thought back.

"So none of us ever saw the tapes, what happened that night?" Warrick asked after a moment.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

Sara had just stepped out of the van as Grissom reached it. And it was obvious that he was pissed. "This is a pretty flimsy excuse to get your circus up and running, don't you think?"

"Lives are at stake. I'll take flimsy over nothing," Culpepper replied as he stepped down from the van.

"This is action for action's sake Culpepper. You're risking my CSI's life," Grissom argued, Culpepper simply walked away as Sara stepped up to him.

"Look, this is my idea. I want to do something before another girl gets killed and…"

"Listen to me, Sara. If we study his past, we can predict his future," Grissom interrupted

"You've been saying that for weeks. It's taking too long. Someone else is going to die and you're still going to be figuring it out," Sara countered and Grissom looked at her almost as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Okay, Sidle we're good to go," Culpepper called

"Wish me luck," Sara spoke softly before she turned and walked away. Grissom just stood their still stunned, Culpepper watched the other man as Sara stepped into the van past him.

A few minutes later, inside the van, Culpepper and Grissom sat side-by-side watching the various camera monitors on Sara. Inside the store, Sara continued to troll the aisles. She stopped and stared at a male shopper. He turned to look at her. His companion walked up to the cart and put something in it and Sara moved along.

Inside the van, Culpepper looked at his watch and sighed. "Oh, it's three hours expended," he began before clearing his throat. "Maybe we should reposition over at that Borders book store. Gets a lot of foot traffic in there according to the field agents." Grissom continued to watch the monitor.

Inside the store, Sara walked up to a display and took an item off the shelf to look at it. A man carrying his own basket appeared in the aisle. Sara glanced at him, and then put the item in her hand back on the shelf. The man walked past the aisle. Sara looked up, then back at the shelf. The man turned around and walked back into the aisle where Sara was. He watched her intently, and then turned around to pick something up off the shelf. He turned back to her.

Inside the van on the monitors, Grissom saw the double take and the man head for Sara. "Whoa," he began as Culpepper looked up at the monitor. Grissom pointed at the monitor as he continued, "That guy's coming back."

Inside the store, the male shopper walked up to Sara. "Would you happen to have a cigarette?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," Sara began as she reached into her bag to get the cigarettes.

"Culpepper... " Grissom began nervous.

"Let her play," Culpepper replied

"I've been trying to quit," the man pulled their attention back to the monitor. "Didn't want to buy a pack."

"Me, too. This is my last pack but, uh, I say that every week, so…" Sara replied as she offered it to him. He took a cigarette out of the pack. She put the pack back in her bag.

"Non-filtered. The women I know smoke filtered, you know those long, skinny cigarettes?" he smiled at her.

"Guess it depends on the woman," Sara countered

"Guess it does," he replied as he put the cigarette between his lips. "You got a light?"

"Sure. Yeah," Sara looked down into her bag to search for the light. She took her eyes off of the shopper in front of her. He glanced around.

"You live around here?"

"Maybe," she replied as he tucked the cigarette on his right ear. Sara looked up at him. "I don't usually give out that kind of information."

"It's probably smart. I wouldn't tell me either. You're cute."

"Thanks," she smiled as he glanced to the side. Sara automatically glanced to the side, too. He reached for her bag, his hand slipping inside.

"All right, we're on the move. Let's go," Culpepper spoke before the van doors opened and Grissom jumped out of the van. Culpepper and the other officers following, their guns drawn and cocking them as they ran. He heads for the store.

The male shopper reached into Sara's bag and grabbed something. She turned around and shouted. "Hey!"

"Don't move!" an officer yelled as the officers covered Sara and the man. The man immediately took a step back and held up Sara's wallet.

"I'll give it back. Here," He dropped the wallet to the floor as the FBI agent cuffed him behind his back. Grissom picked up the wallet as a cell-phone rang and Culpepper answered it.

"Yeah, Culpepper," he paused "Time and coordinate?" he paused once more. "Yeah, will do," he finished before hanging up. "All right, gentlemen. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I do not believe this is our man."

"What was your first clue?" Grissom replied

"Murder at the Monaco Hotel. Woman found bound in her room stripped and strangled," Culpepper turned and left. Grissom turned and looked at Sara.

"He met the profile," Sara spoke softly as he handed her wallet back to her.

"Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is to do nothing," Grissom replied before they both turned and headed out of the store.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"That was the hardest case we had I think. Still wonder how it is that no one ever caught on to the fact that we were 'civilians'," Warrick mused.

"That's the truth. Then again, only goes to show that we're the best investigators the Lab has," Nick countered with a grin.

"Yeah, but I was never as happy as I was when we were having breakfast after the case was over. Even as we watched Culpepper be an ass," Catherine smiled.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"I'd like to thank you, sheriff, Las Vegas Police. I'd also like to thank the citizens of Las Vegas for their courage. We at the Federal Bureau of Investigation are proud to have served you. Thank you," Culpepper spoke on the TV screen at the local dinner.

"Aw, that's cool. We don't need props. At the end of the day, we know what time it is," Warrick shrugged

"Give me some of that," Nick spoke up about the coffee pot that was passing around the table

"Do we have a breakfast budget, Grissom?" Sara asked ignoring the man.

"I believe Catherine was going to requisition one."

"Good, cause our plates are up, and nobody has any money," Sara replied with a smile as she stood to go get the plates.

"Right behind you," Warrick spoke as he rose to follow her.

"You, uh...you got me, right, War?" Nick asked smiling at the man.

"Yeah. Picture that," Warrick answered before Nick rose to help, leaving Grissom and Catherine sitting across from each other in the booth.

"I never should have put you in that position, Catherine. I'm sorry."

"What position? Never doubt and never okay back. That's how I live my life," Catherine countered

"I admire that," Grissom smiled before everyone returned with the plates.

"Whole wheat and fruit? Who ordered that?" Sara asked and Grissom motioned for the plate.

"Here," he ordered slightly.

"How's this for service?" Nick asked as they distributed the plates and Warrick slipped back into his seat.

"Very good," Catherine smiled.

"Refried beans. Mmm!" Nick sighed happily. Around him the others laughed while Sara pulled up her chair to the table and took her seat.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"You know, I think those were some of the best times we had. Breakfasts sitting around here," Catherine sighed softly.

"You and me both sister," Nick agreed as he glanced around the building.

"Well, I hate to break up the memories but we all have to work tonight..." Grissom began after a few moments of silence.

"He's right. So, see you guys tonight then," Catherine agreed as she rose from her chair.

"I got breakfast, you guys go ahead and head out," Grissom spoke before anyone could protest. Watching them go as he paid he couldn't help looking back at the table and picturing Sara there at the end, that space was going to be too empty without her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

**I had planned to post this yesterday but I just had the most horrendous day. I left my iPod at the gym, so I can kiss that iPod GOODBYE! Then my modem went BYE BYE! Add to that I missed out on a possible job interview at a movie theatre grrrr! Could the day possibly get any worse! So that would be why I didn't get this up yesterday so I apologize. Thanks to my lovely reviewers who all get an extra heaping of cookies and a few chocolate bars.**

**TessTureHeart - So glad you're enjoying it.**

**dolphinprrtty - Glad you're back and still enjoying it. Don't worry, I have plans to repost all the CSI stories. Just give me some time. I have to reread them and edit them and it's taking some time, especially since this story is nearly 500 pages long.**

**Hope everyone enjoys! And to make up for missing posting yesterday, I'm going to give you a bonus chapter!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday August 16th, 2004  
><strong>**8:29 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Reception Desk**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hi, CSI Harrison, I'm looking for Dr. Grissom."

The receptionist looked up at the woman before her and nearly took a double take, before nodding. "The CSI from San Francisco?" she asked before seeing the woman nod. "He's in the break room waiting for you, would you like me to show you the way?"

"Nah, I can find it," the woman replied with a slight smile before turning and heading down the hallway. The receptionist debated warning the man but decided not to. She wasn't going to be the only one that had to take a double take so help her.

Meanwhile in the break room Grissom and the others had been talking about various topics to pass time when Greg suddenly darted in.

"You guys have to see this," he rushed out before darting back from the room. The four looked at each other before following him into the hallway, then stopping short. About fifty feet up the hallway walking towards them was Sara…

"That can't be Sara right?" Greg whispered, as he looked at the other four who were staring at the woman.

"It's not," Grissom replied quickly. "Sara's taller than the woman." Everyone glanced at him for a moment before turning back to 'Sara' as they admitted he was right. But it was still a bit nerve-wracking to watch as the woman walked towards them. She was dressed in jeans, with boots, a leather jacket eerily similar to the one Sara owned, and sunglasses not that dissimilar as well. Finally the woman reached them and stopped as she smirked slightly.

"Dr. Grissom," she spoke as she held her hand towards Grissom who took it. "I'm Jessica Harrison, San Francisco CSI, you contacted us in regards to the Birchwood Rapist."

"Yes, thank you for coming Ms. Harrison, why don't we go into the break room and we can start introductions," Grissom suggested as he pointed towards the break room.

"Yes well, at least on my end I already know who all of you are," she countered as she entered the break room and took a seat before she took off her glasses. The others quickly took seats as she watched them, and they finally found a second difference between her and Sara, Jessica's eyes were a deep shade of blue.

"So you know who all of us are?" Greg asked after a moment, curiosity having gotten the better of him.

"Yes, I do. Sara has told me about all of you, a great many times," Jessica admitted as she sat back. "Although I suppose I _should_ repay the knowledge."

"You know Sara?" Warrick asked surprised. "I mean enough so that she talks about all of us."

"Yes, Sara and I are close friends," Jessica replied evenly as she frowned at the group for a moment. "But anyway, I'm Jessica Harrison, CSI Level Three out of Frisco. My supervisor sent me here seeing as all of you are looking for information on the Birchwood Rapist. Sara suspected there might be a connection between him and your 'Night Stalker'."

"Is there anything you don't know that we do?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Probably not. But I do know a good deal more about the Birchwood Rapist than you do," Jessica replied as she turned and picked up the case they had never even registered her having carried in. Flipping it open she pulled out a number of folders and set them on the table.

"March 11, 1999 Sara and I received the assignment of a rape over in Birchwood. We went and investigated, but unfortunately found very little evidence. Two days later we had a second rape not ten houses away, once again our supervisor sent us just to insure that the two weren't linked. The next day our DNA came back an exact match. However, there was nothing in the system that it matched to, so we were left at square one basically. Over the next eight months, we had a total of twenty-eight other rapes, same perp. After victim number thirty, Hannah Allworth, Birchwood simply disappeared. The papers were responsible for the name by the by."

"So, the only link you had was the DNA?" Warrick asked.

"Unfortunately."

"And there was nothing else left by the perp, no fingerprints or anything?"

"I'm afraid not Catherine, much like the Night Stalker you are facing."

"How much do you know about the Night Stalker?" Grissom asked as he flipped through one of the files she had brought.

"Everything I have learned, I learned in the last twenty-four hours. Majority of which I learned from information my supervisor had pulled up for me to go over on the flight. Although a small bit I learned from a letter Sara sent me."

"Sara sent you a letter? Do you know where she is?" Nick asked immediately before the others could beat him to it. At the same time Grissom's eyes shifted from the files to look at the woman across from him.

Jessica frowned. "No, she sent the letter from here in Vegas a few days ago. She no doubt arranged for it to arrive the morning that my supervisor would have called me in. As for where she is, I have no idea, she left no address."

Grissom's eyes flicked back down to the files as everyone else slowly deflated from the hope they had been feeling. After a moment he nodded as he looked up. "All right, Catherine, Greg, where are you with the case?"

"We're still chasing a few leads," Catherine replied as she turned her attention to the cases at hand.

Grissom nodded before looking over at Warrick. "Brass called, they got the guy in lock-up so I'm free."

"Fair enough, we've actually got a quiet night so for now you'll be with Nick," Grissom replied with another nod. "Ms Harrison, could we perhaps spend some time going over the cases?"

"Of course," she replied with a slight nod as everyone rose other than her and Grissom and left the room. "You know, I've always wanted to meet you," she murmured before shaking her head. "But onto the case," she continued as if she hadn't spoken.

Grissom raised an eyebrow before turning and going to get their own cases so they could compare notes.

"I'm not exactly sure how much you were able to read from the files your supervisor was able to get for you," Grissom began as he gathered his own papers. "But if you would like to follow me, we have everything set up in a room that you can look over as we talk."

"Sounds like a good idea Dr. Grissom," replied Jessica as she put her file back in her case and rose from the table. "It will let me know if we are at least looking at the same perpetrator."

Grissom nodded before leading her to the room, spread across a number of boards were the pictures and information on each of the fifty-three victims.

"Hmm...That's odd," Jessica muttered as she looked at the various victims' images.

"What is?" Grissom asked curious.

"The victims," replied Jessica.

Grissom paused to look over the victims. Glancing back at her he raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for being lost here, but I've been going over these cases for week. And I'm obviously not seeing what you are, so could you possibly share?"

"It's two things really," Jessica began as she continued to study the pictures in front of her. "One is their ages and two the color of their hair."

"Oh?" Grissom asked turning back to the victims. "Well age wise they range between 28 and 39. But hair color covers the entire spectrum."

"But that's just it Dr. Grissom. I have to wonder if we are in fact talking about the same perpetrator," commented Jessica, turning to face him. "The victims _don't_ match."

Grissom blinked in surprise before turning to the victims. "How so Ms. Harrison? If we verify that the victims don't match then perhaps we are talking about two different suspects. Although, while I am thinking about it. Your supervisor mentioned something about sending the DNA with you to compare to ours?"

"Well, Dr. Grissom, given the differences in our victims it looks like we have to rely on the DNA to tell us if our suspects are the same person or not. Speaking of DNA..." Jessica trailed off as she put her case on the table and opened it, pulling out another file folder and a smaller case. "Here is our DNA report and a small sample that was taken," she explained holding the items out.

"Thank you. Would you like to go over the evidence and I'll run this down to our lab to set up the comparison?" Grissom suggested as he took the items.

"That would be great. Thank you Dr. Grissom," Jessica replied.

Grissom nodded before leaving the room. A few minutes later he returned and paused in the doorway as he watched Jessica mutter to herself.

"I don't get it Sara. You said there was a connection between Birchwood and Night Stalker but for the life of me I just can't _see_ it. Night Stalker's victims are nothing like those of Birchwood. Well _some_ are but for the most part they don't meet Birchwood's criteria..."

"Perhaps she saw something neither of us do," Grissom spoke softly.

"Dr. Grissom!" cried Jessica in surprise. "I didn't hear you come back. I take it someone is running the DNA?"

"Yes they are, and I'm terribly sorry for frightening you," he replied softly. "While we are waiting, why don't we discuss the things that make some of the victims similar? If we start with the similarities we know, perhaps we can figure out what Sara found."

"I take it you heard my mutterings to Sara then," questioned Jessica in embarrassment. "I have a tendency to do that sort of thing when I'm trying to figure something out."

"That's all right, we all have a tendency to do something. I talk to bugs, Sara sang..." he replied with a smile. "So, similarities?" Grissom continued a moment later as he walked over to the boards. "Which ones are similar?"

"Well, some of the younger victims seem to match Birchwood's age range, but not all of them. Birchwood was very specific when it came to his victims. They were all mid-twenties to mid-thirties with brown or dark brown hair. Night Stalker's victims tend to be older and the hair colors range the spectrum from blonde, to red, to brown to black," explained Jessica.

"I thought you mentioned that there was no connection between the victims other than the DNA...wouldn't hair color be a connection?" Grissom asked confused.

"But that's just it Dr. Grissom. Birchwood stuck solely to brunettes that were younger than the victims you have here. He _never_strayed from that," replied Jessica, a note of frustration entering her voice. "I just don't see the connection that Sara insisted was here."

At that moment, Catherine walked in to find Grissom watching Jessica with his head cocked slightly to the side as if considering something...a look she had seen on the man many times before. And Jessica was leaning on a table with her head in her hands, her fingers gripping her hair in frustration. As Catherine got a good look at Jessica she noticed highlights in the other woman's hair. And just had to ask about them. "Jessica?" she began unsure of what to call the woman.

"Yes Ms. Willows?" asked Jessica, not raising her head from her hands.

"God, this is going to sound like a strange question, but do you highlight your hair? I just noticed the red undertones in your hair..." she trailed off.

"No actually, it's natur...that's it!" cried Jessica, standing up suddenly and stalking over to her case, pulling out the Birchwood file and flipping though it quickly.

Grissom raised an eyebrow before turning to Catherine. "Brass has our guy. Greg's waiting on the results from the comparison and is going to bring them here," she explained as he nodded.

"Why don't you get Nick and Warrick back here? We should probably all get the news at once," Grissom replied before she left and he turned back to Jessica who was shaking her head.

"God, how could I have been so stupid to forget something like that. Dr. Grissom, this may sound like a really strange question but how many of your victims dyed their hair?" asked Jessica

Grissom blinked as he turned to face the boards. "You know, in all honesty I don't think I've heard anything in that regard. I know a few do, but as for the rest…your guess is as good as mine. Why?" he asked turning back to her.

"Hey boss, Catherine said you wanted us?" Nick asked as he, Warrick, and Catherine walked in.

"Yeah, Greg should be here with..."

"I got it!" Greg suddenly announced as he appeared in the door waving the paper.

"What did he get? Next week's winning lottery tickets?" Nick whispered to Warrick.

"No!" Greg replied rolling his eyes. "Although if you have those I'd kill for them," he added with a smirk.

"If he had the winning lottery numbers we'd all kill for them," Grissom spoke to stop the conversation. "But the results?" he prompted.

"Oh, yeah," Greg replied opening the folder. "Bad news and good news."

"Bad news and good news?" Catherine asked skeptical.

"Yeah, well it depends on how you look at it. Some say it will be bad news, other good news," Greg replied.

"G-man. Just spit it out," Nick ordered as he shook his head.

"Chill pill Nicky," Greg answered as he looked up and saw Grissom giving him a look. "Um…yeah. It's a match. One in sixteen-billon."

"Looks like Sara was right," Warrick murmured.

"Well, anything you can give us about Birchwood?" Nick asked turning to Jessica.

"OH!...uhm...right...Birchwood..." stuttered Jessica. "They...the victims that is...they were all brunettes."

Catherine glanced at Jessica suddenly before glancing over at Nick and smiling softly as Greg spoke up. "But wouldn't that be a connection? Between Birchwood's vics I mean?"

"Right...it is and Dr. Grissom made the same comment earlier," replied Jessica, looking anywhere but at Nick. "I couldn't figure out what the connection between the two cases was until Ms. Willows asked me about my hair and whether or not I dyed it."

Warrick raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay, so what's the connection?"

"Regardless of their hair color at the time of the attacks, _all_ of Birchwood's victims had naturally brown hair," explained Jessica. "It wasn't until later, after the suspect went to ground, that we made the connection in hair color. All of his victims were mid-twenties to mid-thirties with naturally brown hair."

"Really?" Catherine asked glancing at the wall. "Well, maybe we should see if the victims here were all naturally brunettes, although I wonder why the change in age range..."

"Well, it's been a few years since he struck in San Francisco. Perhaps as he has gotten older he's looking for older women?" Grissom suggested.

"Don't think I've ever heard about anyone doing that but sounds reasonable..." Nick mused.

"Nick, why don't you go see if there are any other cases that have anything similar to Birchwood and here. Cath, Greg, Warrick, I need you three to go and find out about the hair."

"I'm on it," replied Nick, heading out of the room, tossing a glance in Jessica's direction on his way. The other three nodded before following Nick from the room leaving Grissom and Jessica alone once more.

"Well, it appears you might be staying with us for a while Ms. Harrison," Grissom spoke after a few moments.

"So it seems," replied Jessica as she continued to look at the pictures

"Well, this is probably going to sound insane, but do you have a place to stay?" he asked after another moment.

"Hmm? Oh a place to stay. Yes I do," Jessica replied finally turning back to face Grissom. "I'll be staying at Sara's place."

"Really?" Grissom asked surprised before shaking his head. "Should have figured that out earlier," he continued with a half smile. "So Ms. Harrison. Out of curiosity, how long have you known Sara?"

"Nineteen years," Jessica replied with a wistful smile

"Wow," Grissom was surprised once more. He never remembered Sara talking about her...ever. "How did you two meet? Sara was fourteen then wasn't she...School?"

"Summer Science Camp," replied Jessica with a chuckle. "It was my first time there and they decided to pair up older students with younger ones and I got paired with Sara. We seemed to hit it off and decided to keep in touch after camp was finished."

Grissom smiled softly. He could just picture Sara at a science camp at fourteen, probably driving the counselors insane. "I can imagine you two must have had a lot of fun over the years...you seem a lot alike. And it's obvious that you care about her a great deal," he spoke softly as he sat on the edge of the table. "Um..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"Sara's family," replied Jessica pulling up a seat. "It's okay Dr. Grissom, just go ahead and ask me whatever it is you're not sure if you should ask."

Grissom nodded as he looked for the right words. "Earlier you mentioned something about always wanting to meet me. I couldn't help but wonder about that..."

"Well I've only heard about you ever since Sara first met you at a seminar about...12 years ago now," replied Jessica. "She'd talk about you just as much as she would talk about herself."

"Really?" Grissom asked surprised as he leaned back slightly. He knew they were friends, and that she had feelings for him...hell he could never forget that fact, the attraction to her had been undeniable since she was a twenty-one year-old who challenged him like no other student had before, and he a thirty-six year-old with enough knowledge to know it was not going to happen. But that she had talked about him as much as she did herself... "You must have gotten tired of hearing about me after the first few years," he continued with a half-smile trying to stop his thoughts.

"It was quite nice actually," commented Jessica with a smile. "Once she moved here to Vegas I got to learn about the entire team but you were still her favorite topic of conversation. I realize that I'm probably stepping out of line here and it probably isn't even my place to say anything but Sara was quite taken with you, ever since she first met you actually. Sara's the closest thing to family I have Dr. Grissom and I couldn't deny her the right to talk about what or who made her happy."

Grissom's eyes snapped up to look at the other woman to see if she was pulling his leg, though he already knew she wasn't. Nodding slightly he took a breath. "I'm surprised you are even talking with me Ms. Harrison. Sara may have assured me that her leaving had..." he paused a moment. "had nothing to do with my actions over the past year but I still have a bit of trouble believing that myself, I can only imagine how much you might disbelieve it as well."

"Look Dr. Grissom, I'm not going to lie to you and say you had nothing to do with Sara's disappearance but you weren't the _only_ or the _main_ reason for that matter. There are things in Sara's past that haunt her that even _I_ don't know about. I think her ghosts surfaced and she just needs the space to deal with them. And the reason I'm even talking to you is because Sara held you in high respect and as her friend it's only right that I extend you the same courtesy. I'm here because Sara _asked_ me to be here," replied Jessica.

"She did?" Grissom asked surprised, for some reason that being the first thing to register in his mind before he turned back to the other things she said. Well, that gave him some new things to think about when he laid awake during the daylight hours...

"She did," repeated Jessica. "As I said earlier, she timed it so that I got the letter shortly before I got called into Mac's office and told he wanted to send me here to work on this case with you. Sara asked me to do her a favor and that was to come to Vegas. So here I am."

"Oh," Grissom replied once more at a loss for words. "Well, I suppose we should get back to the case..."

"Might be a plan," agreed Jessica.

Grissom nodded before turning back to the boards. "All right, our first victim was Kristine Allister," he began starting at the beginning.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday August 16th, 2004  
><strong>**10:15 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nearly two hours later Grissom's phone rang and he flipped it open immediately. "Grissom?...Damn." he continued moments later as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "All right, thanks. Fifteen minutes," he finished before hanging up. "Want to hop right into a case?" he asked looking over at Jessica

"Sure," shrugged Jessica. "I'm here so I might as well do what we do."

Grissom nodded as he stood and gathered his few things. "We just got the call, our creep has struck again," he explained letting her walk out in front of him.

Twenty minutes later the two had arrived at the house of Tamara Wallace and were processing the bedroom and in turn Tamara's body when Grissom stopped as he looked at something. "Ms. Harrison...can you go out to the living room and look at something for me?"

"Sure Dr. Grissom, no problem," agreed Jessica. "But what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" she called back as she left the room.

"Anything of a religious nature," he called after her as he approached the book that seemed to be set on the dresser demanding one's attention.

"There's nothing there," commented Jessica a few minutes later as she reentered the bedroom. "Is there a reason why you wanted me to look for things of a religious nature?"

"Yes, come over here and take a look at this." he replied pointing at the book he was looking at. Jessica walked over and realized it was a bible.

"Uhm...Dr. Grissom? Why are we standing here looking at a bible when we have a dead body not 10 feet away from us?" asked Jessica in confusion. "Shouldn't processing the body be our primary concern right now?"

"First, please call me Grissom. Second...I can't help but feel that something about this bible isn't right. Wouldn't one normally have a bible they read next to their bed? Or out in their front room. But it's over here on the dresser, almost as if it was placed here..." he trailed off as he turned to read. "Genesis, the sections on Abraham..." he murmured as he squinted his eyes as he considered the pages. "Parts are underlined but not necessarily in the same section," he continued before pausing. "When Pharaoh's officials saw her, they praised her to Pharaoh, and she was taken into his palace. He treated Abram well for her sake, and Abram acquired sheep and cattle, male and female, donkeys, menservants and maidservants, and camels...Now then, here is your wife. Take her and go!…And they sent him on his way, with his wife and everything he had…" Grissom read. "Does this mean anything to you?" he continued turning to her.

"Not a thing," replied Jessica. "And please call me Jessica."

"Certainly Jessica," Grissom replied with a smile before frowning slightly. "Not that I was...well...looking on purpose. But earlier I noticed a small gold cross around your neck when your blouse was...well..." Grissom trailed off shaking his head. "Now I've really made an impression," he muttered as he continued to shake his head.

"Don't worry about it Grissom, I know you didn't mean...that. I was raised Catholic but I don't tend to remember much of my teachings," replied Jessica.

"Ahh of course," Grissom smiled. "Well I suppose we'll have to hunt someone down at the lab who might have an idea, although I can't think of anyone," he mused.

"Too bad Sara's gone Houdini on us, she probably could have told us," mused Jessica.

Grissom merely turned to look at her in shock, his brain, for once, had not a single thought going through it.

"Grissom, are you alright?" Jessica asked in concern when he didn't say anything.

Grissom shook his head as she snapped him out of his shock. "Sorry, you just...surprised me. But Sara?" he asked still floored.

"We never really talked about it but I know that she used to sing old religious hymns to herself sometimes. When I asked her about it she changed the subject and I just figured it was a topic that was not to be discussed so I dropped it," explained Jessica with a slight shrug. "Judging by the way she knew her hymns I figure she probably knew her bible as well."

Still floored Grissom just nodded. "Well, something new to put in the mental file on one Sara Marie Sidle. But we should probably get to work. Do you want to start on prints?"

"Sure," agreed Jessica.

Grissom nodded before turning and heading towards his case to grab a few more evidence bags.

As Jessica was turning back to her case, she stopped suddenly when her gaze fell on Grissom kneeling next to the bed, only it wasn't Grissom she was seeing, it was Sara, in a pose not that dissimilar to the one Grissom was in. Shaking her head to clear the image away, she continued on to her case, pulling out the container of Red Creeper that Sara had left for her to use and got down to work on the door handle. "Wow. Sara was right, this stuff does rock," she mused to herself.

"Hmm?" Grissom asked looking up. "Isn't that Red Creeper?" he continued when he saw what she was using.

"Is that what this stuff is called?" asked Jessica as she examined the container in her hand. "I didn't know that's what it was. I just found it on Sara's table with a note saying to go ahead and use it since I'll get more use out of it than her."

"Yeah, that's the stuff. My own creation. Sara loved it," Grissom replied with a sad smile. "Glad to know she wasn't the only one who thought it 'rocked'," he continued with a more regular smile before turning back to the body.

Some time later the scene had been processed and Grissom was driving them back to the CSI labs. As they passed the lights of the town Jessica stared out the window lost in memories.

"Hey Jyn, come take a look at this."

**:-:-:-:-:-: **_**Flashback **_**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica turned around from her printing to raise an eyebrow at Sara. "What did you find?" she asked as she made her way over to the right side of the bed where Sara was knelt next to the body.

"I think Birchwood vacuumed here," Sara replied as she looked up from the carpet in front of her between her and the bed. "Had to be a small hand vac, maybe we should have Michael check for one here in the apartment."

"Sounds good," Jessica agreed as she looked at the small area. "Wonder what he was trying to get rid of, if this is him."

"Who knows, but maybe he didn't get everything..." Sara replied as she lifted the ruffle from the edge of the bed and grabbed her flashlight. "Hey Jyn, get me an evidence bag would you," she began glancing up with a grin. "I think our boy may have just messed up."

"What did you find?" Jessica asked with a grin as she grabbed the bag, leaving Sara there for a moment.

"Sara?" she asked again when she got no answer.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Sara replied with a sigh. "Just lost in thought."

Jessica turned to look at her concerned; something was off about Sara's voice. Sara was slowly rising to her feet, in her hand was a pair of tweezers which held a single almost black hair. Jessica held the small envelope open and Sara dropped the hair in before Jessica quickly closed it. Sara stared at the envelope for a few more moments before Jessica raised a hand and waved it in front of Sara's gaze. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine," Sara replied with a half smile before turning back to the body of Hannah Allworth.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **_**Present **_**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jessica?"

Jessica looked up as she was pulled from the memory to find Grissom looking at her concerned. Glancing around she realized they were back at the lab and shook her head. "Sorry, just…lost in memories."

Grissom smiled slightly. "That's okay, we've all been doing it a lot lately. Come on, let's go get this stuff dropped off."

"Of course," agreed Jessica as she opened her car door as she thought back to that case once more. In the end the hair had been linked to Birchwood, but still left them no more the wiser. But something about that hair had always affected Sara. Shaking her head Jessica shook the memory away and followed the doctor into the building...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday August 17th, 2004  
><strong>**9:15 a.m.  
><strong>**Sidle Apartment**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Jessica parked the car before looking up at the building once more. Shaking her head she grabbed her kit and hopped out before hitting the lock button. Making her way up the stairs she quickly found herself in front of Apartment 3D.

"Well, don't just stand there all day," Sara said next to her with a smile before Jessica shook her head and opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere. How long have you been waiting?" Sara countered as she headed to the kitchen.

"Not long. Although I'm declaring you insane for moving to Vegas you know that don't you."

"You declared me insane for moving when I informed you I _was_ moving in the first place."

"Actually Sar, you came down on an assignment then told me over the phone that you were staying…I had every right to declare you insane," Jessica replied rolling her eyes.

"Technicality, technicality. You love me anyway."

"Damn straight. If I didn't, would we still be friends after nineteen years," Jessica answered as she sat down. "So, what's new here in Vegas?"

"Oh girl, you are not going to believe what happened the other day…" Sara began as she joined Jessica on the couch.

Snapping her head up when she heard the phone ring Jessica glanced up and down the hall before digging her cell phone from her pocket. "Harrison?"

"Hey Jessie."

Shaking her head she shifted the phone to rest between her ear and shoulder as she dug the apartment key out of her purse. "What are you up to Mac?" slipping the key into the lock she opened the apartment door and stepped in, before locking it behind her. She should have expected to be hit with the memory of the last time she was here with Sara, considering it hadn't happened when she arrived the night before. But at the same time, still felt like hell to realize Sara wasn't actually there.

"Nothing much. Calling to see what's up there. Am I going to be getting the other half of my favorite CSI team back anytime soon?"

"Fraid not Mac. Birchwood is their Night Stalker. DNA came back."

"Damn. I'd been hoping that Birchwood had just dropped dead and was one of those unidentified bodies in our morgue all these years."

"Yeah, but we did disprove that theory years ago Mac," she countered softly.

"Yeah yeah. So I take it you're going to be staying in Vegas for a while then."

"You sent me here for as long as they needed me. We've already had a new vic since I got here."

"Ahh, already got your hands dirty I see. Sounds like the Harrison I know."

"Glad to know you know me so well," she replied dryly. "How are things back there?"

"Same old same old. Had to give Peter the latest DB that came in. He was so excited until I informed him he was only getting it because you were gone."

Laughing softly she shook her head once more. "Mac, you're a titan you know that?"

"Why do you think I spend so much time reading up on my Greek mythology? I need to keep up to date."

"Sure Mac. Whatever you say. But I'm ready to drop so…tell everyone hi and I'll see you guys when I see you."

"Sure thing Jessie. Get some sleep. You're as bad as Sara and the Gods know that girl never slept."

"Look who's talking? You have more overtime than the rest of us combined," she countered and could just see him rolling his eyes. "Get some sleep Mac. And I'll do the same."

"Fair enough. Talk to you later Jessie."

"Talk to you later Mac," she answered before hanging up. Looking around the apartment she frowned once more as she realized her thoughts last night had been right. Sara hadn't taken very much with her, if anything.

"What happened Sara? What made you leave everything and everyone behind?" she whispered before she turned and headed towards the bedroom. She had to unpack and get to sleep. If she tried to do another shift, she'd drop tomorrow. And that was something she _did not_ want to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone,**

**Here's your bonus chapter! Enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Tuesday August 30th, 2004  
><strong>**6:49 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab Hallway**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Jessica, got someone for you to meet," Greg called as Jessica turned around to find the man with a dark-haired woman. It had been a few days since she arrived, but still was certainly not expecting to be introduced to people. "This is Chandra Moore, Chandra this is Jessica Harrison. She's from Frisco, down here with us for the Night Stalker."

"Nice to meet you," Chandra replied and Jessica nodded in greeting.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to show something to Grissom," Jessica said with a half smile before chasing the older gentlemen down.

"Grissom!"

Stopping he turned and looked at her, smiling slightly. "Jessica?"

"Sorry, I wanted to give this to you before shift started," she explained as she handed him the file. "The report on Tamara Wallace."

"Oh yes, thank you," he answered as he took it.

"No problem. See you in the break room," she replied before heading that way as he went the other way. Inside she found Catherine flipping through a magazine and Warrick pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Want a cup?" Warrick asked not turning around and she raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your perfume," Catherine replied looking up at her. "It's a unique scent, no one else in the lab wears it."

"Ahh, of course. And please," she continued answering Warrick's earlier question.

"Here you go," he spoke as he handed her the cup a few moments later, just as Nick arrived.

"Good evening ladies and gents," Nick spoke as he took a seat.

"Man, I swear, I'm never going to be used to you not having hair," Warrick mused as Nick walked over to the coffee pot.

"Really? I kinda like it," he replied as he ran a hand over his lack of hair.

"Yeah well, the rest of us don't, so you have to grow it back," Catherine answered with a smirk. "But if you excuse me. I have to go check on my office," she continued before rising and leaving the room.

"She's got an office," Nick asked surprised.

"I guess it's not one she likes," Warrick mused when they saw her go storming by before rising to follow her.

**:-:-:-:-:**

"Grissom...I'd like to introduce you to Chandra Moore," Greg began as he entered Grissom's office. Grissom turned around wearing a hard hat-type of gizmo with an eyeglass piece attachment on the left side so he could look through it.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir. I'm a fan," Chandra spoke as Grissom looked up and down her through the eye piece.

"You're hot."

"I-I'm sorry?" Chandra managed, startled.

"You're emanating heat," Grissom explained as he took off the hat. "This is a new infrared camera. It's good for looking at evidence in the dark," he continued before turning to Greg "Did you get her blood yet?"

"My..." Chandra began startled once more. "...why?"

"So many reasons," Grissom replied with a smile before they heard Catherine yelling his name.

"Grissom!" seconds later Catherine walked into the office, past Greg and Chandra and straight up to Grissom, clearly exasperated. "You can't possibly call that thing my office. It's a cupboard."

"Catherine, have you met Chandra Moore? She'll be doing DNA while Greg's in the field," Grissom replied

Catherine hardly glanced back at Chandra. "Hello, I'm Catherine," back to Grissom she continued. "We need to talk."

Grissom put his glasses on and picked up a stack of assignment sheets. "Well, not now, too much work. You have a suspicious death at the Palermo," he explained before handing the sheet to her. She glared at him, grabbed the sheet and turned, walking out of the office. Warrick walked in figuring out this must be the new location of the assignment delivery.

"Warrick, trash call at a weekly at Fremont and 12th," he continued before looking up at Nick and Jessica in the doorway waiting for their assignments.

"Nick, Jessica, body in a shallow grave, dry lake bed, in Ely, off Groom Lake Road," Grissom continued handing the assignment sheet to Nick. Nick took it and looked at it for a moment.

"All right," he began before turning to Jessica. "I'll meet you there."

"Greg, you're going to be with me, your final proficiency," Grissom continued holding the assignment sheet out to the younger man.

"Great," Greg replied before turning to Chandra "Let me show you to your new digs," he continued before leading Chandra out of the office. As he passed by, Warrick wished him luck. "Good luck."

"We leave in five minutes!" Grissom called

"Okay," Greg called back.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday August 30th, 2004  
><strong>**7:30 p.m.  
><strong>**Ely, Nevada**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You are so late. What happened to you?" Jessica asked

"I'm late?" Nick asked in response as Detective Travis walked up to them.

"Jessica Harrison and Nick Stokes."

"Yeah," Nick answered

"Detective Travis. I'm ex-LAPD homicide."

"Nice to meet you," Jessica replied.

"Nice to meet you," he answered as they looked around. Just outside the crime scene tape was a group of people holding up signs.

"Who are these people?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, concerned citizens. Come on, right this way, please." Detective Travis led them to the site. Jessica turned back and looked at the people protesting. A couple of them were dressed in silver space suits complete with helmets.

"The weather's been pretty bad out here. I don't know if you're going to find much. A couple of teenagers were out here last night shooting off their dads' guns. One of them, tripped over this thing," Detective Travis explained as they reached the gravesite.

"These kids thought they'd found a real space alien," Nick mused

"Yeah, we were the second call they made. The first one was to Dan Rather, who I don't think is coming," Travis shook his head.

"Who called in the space people?" Jessica asked curious

"From what I understand, they're always out here. See this guy in the silver lamé? He put it on the "watch the skies" web site. It's been a freaking free-for-all ever since then. You know where you are, right?" Travis asked pointing to his right, at a vast expanse of dry land.

"Area 51," Jessica realized

"It's the most secretive piece of real estate in the world. This is about as close to the base as we can get and still be on public land," Travis continued as Nick saw something and walked over to the side and snapped a photo.

"I guess the killer should've dug a deeper hole," Travis continued

"Not with a short-handled shovel," Nick answered as he picked up the shovel and showed it to them.

"Not to mention Nevada Desert is compact dirt, not sand. People usually give up before they hit three feet," Jessica continued.

"Got some paint...maybe. Something for Hodges. One thing's for sure: It's going to take a lot longer getting him out than it did getting him in," Nick added

"Can't you guys just beam him back to the morgue?" Travis asked as Jessica turned and looked at Nick. Nick smiled and shook his head.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday August 30th, 2004  
><strong>**11:46 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Forensic Autopsy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"We think it's a hearing aid," Jessica spoke causing David to stand up startled, but trying to be cool about the fact they caught him looking at the 'alien' as if he was wondering if it really was an 'alien'.

"Good. Yeah," he answered moving a few feet from the alien and her.

"Yeah. It's out of juice," Jessica continued.

"Yeah," he agreed once more.

"Hearing aids have unique serial numbers, Super Dave," Nick spoke up as he leaned in close and blew at the body's ear. He removed the hearing aid, with numbers reading CN Resound 710, before dropping it in a metal tray that David set aside. "If you get this to Detective Travis, he should be able to run it down for us.

"Arachnodactyly. Abnormally long fingers," David began as they looked over the body.

"Hmm," Jessica answered as she removed the watch from the dead body's wrist. She looked at it and smiled. "David, I know where he's from."

"Hmm?" Nick asked.

"Planet Seiko," she replied before flipping it over and seeing the inscription, 'E.T' before handing it to Nick to see.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nick groaned before he found a slip of paper tucked in the dead body's clothing. "Oh, you're going to love this," he began before starting to read. "Like a blinding supernova, your love is blasted throughout the universe. Two spirits become one by the power of the sun, the moon, and all the planets of the universe."

Meanwhile Jessica found the edge of the dead body's mask. She lifted it up and read the imprint on the underside of the mask. "Big City Costumes."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday August 31st, 2004  
><strong>**7:46 a.m.  
><strong>**Chapel of Intergalactic Love**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"And like a blinding supernova, your love is blasting throughout the universe. Two spirits have become one. Earthling to earthling," the Minster of the 'alien' chapel said. Nick and Jessica walked into the room and took seats at the back.

"…So...by the power of the sun and the moon and all the planets in the universe, and the great State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss that bride," the minister continued before the couple kissed as guests applauded. "There you go."

"Don't get all misty on me, now," Jessica teased.

"So the deceased's costume was similar to mine, you say?" the Minister, a.k.a. Brian asked once they were in the back room.

"Yeah, identical. Manufactured by Big City Costumes," Nick explained as Brian removed his head extension. "Specifically designed for this chapel."

"Yeah, that's who makes them. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, things get stolen from here all the time. Them sci-fi nuts, you know, they're big collectors," Brian explained.

"Do the initials E.T. mean anything to you?" Nick asked.

"No, just the..." Brian spoke as he pointed up.

"Honey, we have a 3:00," his wife spoke up

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So business is good?" Nick asked

"Oh, yes, never better. You know, I mean, people, they come to Vegas to get rich or to get hitched. I mean, you know, that's not why we do it, though. Is it, honey?" Brian asked and his wife shook her head. "We believe in love, you know, in just whatever form it might take. Are you two married?"

"No," Jessica answered as Nick just shook his head.

"No? All right, well, we're open 24 hours. There's a toll-free number right there on the back, all right?" He handed the brochure to Jessica. "Don't let this moment pass you by," he continued before turning to Nick "She's gonna getcha," Brian added before he and his wife left and Nick chuckled.

Nick and Jessica stepped out of the Chapel of Intergalactic Love and out onto the sidewalk. A man dressed as Al Capone approached them.

"Hey! You kids don't want to get married by Spock or whatever his name is in there. What would your mother say? Here." He handed them a flyer. They look around and saw the other chapel gimmicks standing out on the sidewalk trying to drum up business. They saw a pink Cadillac in a garage.

"Come on, all you hound dogs, get married by the king at the Burnin' Love Wedding Chapel." Elvis spoke over a P.A. system.

"Viva Las Vegas, man," Nick mused as he slipped his glasses on.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday August 31st, 2004  
><strong>**10:37 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI DNA Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick and Jessica walked into the lab. Jessica picked up the file folder and looked through it.

"Please don't do that," Chandra spoke up.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, I was just looking for our alien DNA analysis," Jessica explained as Nick looked through the scope.

"Not yet," Chandra answered as Nick looked up at her.

"Come on, where's your intellectual curiosity?"

"I hardly considered it a priority," Chandra answered.

"It's very neat in here. You're very neat, Chandra." Jessica mused

The printer printed out the results and Chandra turned to get it. "Thank you."

David Hodges stepped into the lab to report to Nick and Jessica. "Your shovel from the desert?" he began before looking over at Chandra and saw her struggling to pull the print sheets out of the printer. "Dug into the paint history of somebody's car. Black enamel undercoats, general motors, '60s vintage. Three layers of primer plus an acrylic top, pink."

"A pink Cadillac?" Jessica asked surprised as Det. Travis stepped into the DNA lab to report to Nick and Jessica.

"Hey. E.T. phoned home. I got an I.D. off the hearing aid," he began before looking over at Chandra as well. "Our alien is Reverend Edward Thomas of 49 Stuart Street."

"Oh, the Chapel of Intergalactic Love," Jessica realized

"We've already been there," Nick continued

"Well, if the reverend is dead, who's running the place?" Travis mused.

"Could you please take this somewhere else?" Chandra spoke up frustrated.

"We know where there's a pink Cadillac," Nick began before smirking as he continued in an Elvis imitation. "Thank ya. Thank ya very much," Nick and Jessica turned to leave and Chandra sighed

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday September 1st, 2004  
><strong>**7:45 a.m.  
><strong>**Burnin' Love Wedding Chapel**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick and Jessica were going over Elvis' car when he spotted something and smiled. "Jessica."

Looking up Jessica walked over to join him and looked at the car side. "Let's go talk to the king."

Jessica and Nick walk into the chapel and watch from the back. "So as the one and only king of rock and roll, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You get over there and kiss that bride! All right! There we go!"

"Does Elvis look familiar to you?" Jessica asked as Elvis, a.k.a. Brian, lifted his Elvis glasses off and saw them standing in the back. Jessica waved to him and Nick nodded.

"That's the stuff!"

"Do karate if you do, right?"

"Viva Las Vegas Viva Las Vegas" various guests spoke up

"That's right, that's right." Brian as Elvis answered.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday September 1st, 2004  
><strong>**10:06 a.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Interrogation Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You want to tell us about the scratch on your Cadillac?" Nick asked in the interrogation room

"I mean, come on. That's more than just a scratch. I mean, it's nothing compared to the vandalism or the stress. I mean, come on. It's a war out there, you know? Marriage is money in this town and every chapel owner wants more. I mean, last month, middle of the "I Do's," a rock comes flying through my stained glass," Brian explained

"Were you in a war with Ed Thomas?" Jessica asked

"We found the shovel near the body. The paint transfer matches your car," Nick continued.

"Well, I guess Ed was at war with me," Brian began. "I mean, I was looking for a truce. At first I thought that he was ignoring me, and then I remembered about his hearing problem. He was dead when I got there, I swear it. It must have been a heart attack or something. And so I took him out to Area 51 and then I buried him."

"Why would you possibly take him all the way out there?" Jessica asked

"Because it's what he would have wanted."

"And so then you just took over his business?" Nick asked as he sat back.

"Yeah, well, I mean, it seemed like a good idea at the time, you know? Keep spreading the love."

"The coroner determined that Ed suffered from Marfan syndrome, similar to Abe Lincoln," Jessica began changing the subject slightly.

"Abnormally long fingers, arms, legs, scoliosis." Nick explained

"So, what does that got to do with me?" Brian asked confused.

"The syndrome weakened Ed's abdominal aorta. When you found him, he wasn't dead, he was unconscious. He was bleeding internally," Jessica explained softly.

"Yeah, the coroner found dirt in his stomach and his upper airways, underneath his fingernails. He died from asphyxia, all right, but it was post-burial," Nick explained.

Brian's eyes widen in horror and he started to cry. "I think I'm going to be sick. I'm sorry."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday September 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**8:05 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"All right ladies and gentlemen. I think it's official that we all had an interesting night. I say we all go to breakfast. My treat." Grissom said as he walked into the Break Room where the team was gathered. Jessica patting Greg's arm supportively.

"Now?" Catherine asked looking up at him. She had returned to work after what happened at the Night Club, figuring work would be the quickest way to forget at the moment.

"Now," he answered with a smile.

"All right," she sighed before standing up. "So where to boss?"

"Usual," he replied before heading out of the office, and the others followed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday September 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**8:35 a.m.  
><strong>**Local Diner**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So," Warrick began after everyone had gotten their food, as he looked over at Jessica. "We all pretty much get to kill Sara for never mentioning this amazing friend she had in Frisco. Would you be willing to share some "Sara" memories?"

Jessica looked up at him before glancing at each of the others. Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Grissom. They were all watching her with hope shinning in their eyes, if not their faces…a.k.a. Greg. Looking back at her plate of waffles she debated her options for a few moments. Finally nodding she looked up at Warrick. "A few."

"Oh goodie!" Greg replied instantly and Jessica shook her head slightly as she smiled.

"What would you like to know? Although bear in mind, some things I _will not_ share," she added as a warning and the others nodded. "So?" she asked as she picked up her knife to start cutting her waffles.

"Well, what was Sara like when you two met?" Catherine asked.

Jessica smiled. "Bossy as hell and yet quiet as a mouse. She drove the counselors nuts at camp, telling them they were doing things wrong. But when we were working, she was so quiet. Then again so was I…until the explosion."

"Explosion?" Greg asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah, the idiot working next to us decided to roast marshmallows over his Bunsen burner…on high. The flame caught the marshmallow on fire. He panicked and threw it trying to shake the flame out. Part landed across the room on another burner, part in the marshmallows bag. Next thing we know, marshmallows were EVERYWHERE. Everyone was covered and Sara was _pissed_. She went off on this guy for forty minutes straight. I was scared out of my mind, I shared a cabin with this nutcase."

Catherine and Warrick were snickering, the mental picture of Sara covered in marshmallow, hand on hip, going up one side and down the other of this boy too much.

"So what happened that night?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"Sara woke me up with a candle, bag of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. After we all had to have our hair cut off and we were stuck with pixies, she decided we could use the chocolate. We were up until dawn talking. After that, nothing could separate us."

"Bonding by marshmallows." Greg laughed. "I'll have to try that."

"Not in my lab!" Grissom shot immediately.

"And if I have to cut my hair because of you, you're dead."

Greg gulped and nodded slightly before looking away from Catherine. "So, you knew her when she liked meat. What was her fav place to eat?"

"Fairfield."

"Fairfield?" Nick and Warrick echoed.

"Never heard of it." Greg continued.

"That would be because Fairfield is a city," Jessica smirked.

"How did we go from food to towns?" Warrick asked

"Very carefully," Jessica replied with another smirk. "Senior year her science class took a trip to Travis Air Force Base. There she met Bev Kincaid. Bev went to one of the local high schools in Fairfield and was in the R.O.T.C. program. The group was discussing lunch options when Bev told them about Dave's. A hamburger place next to Armijo."

"Armijo?"

"Bev's high school," Jess replied with a smile.

"Wasn't Armijo the school that Pat Morita went to?" Grissom asked out of nowhere as Nick turned to him shocked.

"You know this _how_?"

"Nicky, I do watch something other than Discovery Channel," Grissom began with a sigh.

"Years ago I saw Mr. Morita in a movie and decided to learn a bit about the man. And it is hard to forget such an interesting place as Armijo High School in Fairfield, California."

"Oh."

"Who knew, Griss may have seen Karate Kid," Warrick teased.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know those movies can be very scientific."

"Oh really? How?"

"We ever manage to watch them together, I'll explain," he countered with a smirk as Nick shook his head. Catherine and Jessica just laughed.

"Before we start an argument on the better aspects of the Karate Kid series, although my vote is for the fourth one," Catherine began with a smirk. "Was it the same school, do you know?"

"Yeah, it was," Jessica confirmed.

"So you were saying…" Greg prompted.

"Oh yeah, so the class decided to go to Dave's. Amazing hamburgers. I'm telling you these things are six inches thick. No fries, but they have these to die for milkshakes. Practically any flavor, and so thick you could probably plant a tree in ten of them and it would never move. That's a Sara saying by the way."

"Interesting…" Warrick mused. "So she liked this hamburger place, still doesn't explain why the town was her fav place to eat."

"Well, that day at Dave's she met Bev's boyfriend Wally, controlling jerk that one, they ended years ago. But she also met Wally's best friend Bernie… Bernie Vanderbogart."

"Vanderbogart!" Catherine nearly spit her coffee out. "Good God. Did his parents just join their last names?"

"We use to wonder that same thing," Jessica laughed. "Sara and Bernie hit it off, and they started dating and not long after Fairfield became our favorite place. It was near Lake Berryessa, had Dave's, the drive-in, Hof Brau…Now there's a restaurant. It's owned by this Greek family, the Karahalios'. Sweethearts, they loved Sara and I. Course it helped we were there every other weekend. Saw them when she visited a few months ago now, their daughter owns it nowadays. Christina saw us and was yelling for her parents. People thought we were family…then again, after fifteen years, I suppose we are."

"Sounds great, wonder why she moved so far away," Warrick mused over his coffee.

Jessica shrugged as she glanced at Grissom quickly before looking back at the others. "Other than that, there was also the Korean Bar-B-Q place, and Nut Tree and Coffee Tree in Vacaville."

"Busy area."

"Sort of. Back then there was a lot of open land. Now…Fairfield and Vacaville and Suisun, it's on the other side of Fairfield from Vacaville, well they've basically joined to be as big together as San Francisco is. Between the three they have seven High Schools."

"Damn, how many people go to the High School?" Warrick wondered.

"Class of '02 was record setting with a thousand freshman. '03 was even bigger. And that's just Armijo."

"I used to think my class was big," Greg sighed. "So, Fairfield was her fav restaurant," he began with a wink. "Whatever happened to this Bernie."

"He and Bev have four kids and counting," Jessica smiled

"Sara's boyfriend ended up with his best friend's girlfriend. Interesting...very interesting," Nick mused as the waitress arrived to take their plates.

"So, anything else?" Greg asked as he sat back

"Like what?"

"Childhood?" he suggested "Or not," he continued as they literally watched her shut them out, her expression went from happy and smiling to completely blank as she regarded them with cold eyes.

"Well," Jessica began a moment later. "I don't know about you guys, but we did just finish a night's shift and I'm beat. So…see you guys tonight." she continued as she gathered her things.

"Night," they called as they watched her leave.

"What did you guys do to Jessica?" Jim asked as he walked up. "Figured I'd find you here. Wanted to let you know we got the guy for you case Warrick."

"Thanks. And we have no idea," Warrick replied as Grissom shook his head. Standing he walked over to the counter to pay the tab.

"Well, Jessica did have a point, we all have work tonight," Warrick began after a moment as he turned to gather his things.

"Quite so," Catherine agreed as the rest of the group followed suit.

"See you guys tonight." Nick called as he headed towards his car. Moments later the restaurant was devoid of any members of the CSI and another day in Vegas was continuing on its normal route.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday September 6th, 2004  
><strong>**9:52 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jessica?"

Turning Jessica raised an eyebrow as Nick hurried to catch up with her. As she looked up into his eyes she felt a slight flutter in her stomach before shoving it away. "Can I help you Mr. Stokes?"

"Actually," Nick began taking a mental step back when she was so…cold. It had been a few days since their breakfast, but she hadn't been nearly as cold as she was after they brought up Sara's childhood. "Grissom sent me, we just got the call, looks like there might be a new victim."

"Damn," she muttered before turning completely and nodding for him to lead. Nick shook his head and moved to lead her towards the car that was already waiting to take them to the newest location.

When they arrived they stepped out and Nick headed to check in with Brass while she headed towards the front door. Only to be stopped by one of the officers at the scene.

"Ms. Sidle, good to see you again," the man spoke as he joined them. Turning to look at him she started to explain she wasn't Sara when he continued. "I know it's been quite some time, but I wanted to check and see that you were doing all right since that night. No more drinking and driving right?" he continued dropping his voice as she just stared at him.

"Drinking and Driving?" Nick asked confused behind them as the poor officer jumped a good ten feet.

"Uh…" the man began glancing at Jessica and she took her glasses off. His face suddenly became quite the peculiar shade of white. "You aren't Sara Sidle…"

"No, I'm not. But I know for a fact she would not be happy with this conversation," Jessica snapped

"Look Jess, I know Sara and you are like this," Nick began crossing his fingers. "But Sara is family. And if something happened I _need_ to know."

"_No_, you don't." she replied evenly.

"Jessica, you can stay and hear or go let Jim fill you in. Either way, I am getting this story."

"Fine," she growled before turning to the officer who was looking between the two of them as if he had just been dropped in the tiger cage at the zoo. And was holding a T-bone. "You were saying?"

"I'd rather not."

"I'd rather you did," Nick answered as the man looked over at Brass. "He can't help you."

"Don't you need to process the scene?" the detective asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we do. But you can answer this question in two minutes flat so…" Jessica replied with a sigh.

"Fine. Look a few weeks ago I pulled Sidle over. Technically she was over the limit, but they had just lowered it so we gave her a break. Called her supervisor, he came to get her and that's the last that I know about the situation. I saw you, thought you were her and wanted to see how she was doing. I apologize for making the mistake. And if Sidle does return, or if your supervisor or Brass gets upset, I am telling them that the two of you, _you_" he continued looking at Nick. "especially threatened my life. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," Jessica replied with a smirk. "And don't worry, he'll take the fall," she added as she looked at Nick. "Shall we then?" she asked coldly.

Nick merely nodded before heading towards the house once more. Behind them the detective turned and banged his head against the hood of his car for the next five minutes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday September 6th, 2004  
><strong>**11:08 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You aren't going to do what you're thinking about doing," Jessica spoke for the first time since they had spoke with the detective.

Nick remained silent as they continued towards the room where the others were waiting to hear about their latest victim. Shaking her head Jessica handed him the evidence. "Take that to the lab. I've got to take care of a few other things before you go and make everyone's lives a living hell."

"Yeah sure," Nick answered as he took the bags and started down the hall towards the lab.

Jessica turned in the opposite direction from Nick to start her search for Grissom. As she made her way through the halls, she came to the break room where she ducked in to gather her wits and her thoughts and to take her frustrations out on something that would not require a trip to the hospital. When the door shut behind her, Jessica picked up a glass on the coffee table and hurled it against the wall with growl of frustration. "Why Sara? Why?"

So caught in her own turmoil, Jessica didn't even hear the door open or someone enter until a hand landed on her shoulder. "Jessica?"

"Jesus Christ Greg, give me a heart attack why don't you," sighed Jessica when she turned to see who had joined her in the room

"Sorry," he apologized immediately. "But are you alright?"

"I'm fine Greg. I just learned something I don't think anybody was supposed to know and now Nick knows as well and I don't really think it's something that should be talked about, not without her permission first at any rate," explained Jessica. "You seen Grissom?"

"Nope, he's probably either in his office or at the case room. So I'm guessing that's what the glass did to you," Greg smiled.

"What?" asked Jessica in confusion

"Glass you threw. I was going to ask what it ever did to you. I'm assuming now it was just something handy and that Nick is to blame for it's untimely death," he explained with a grin.

"Something like that," agreed Jessica with a small smile. "Better it than my hand at any rate."

"Definitely. Well I'll let you go hunt Griss down. I have to go see how things are going in the lab before heading to the case room as it is so...but I'll take care of the glass for you" he added with a nod towards the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks," replied Jessica before heading out of the break room to resume her search for Grissom, who was decidedly _not_ in his office which left only one place to look. The case room...with Nick. "Oh hell..." she cursed quietly before quickly making her way back to the case room, getting there just as Nick was finishing telling the others what they had found.

"Ahh Jessica, there you are," Grissom smiled as she opened the door. "Nick just finished filling us in on the scene," he trailed off as his smile faded.

"Did he?" she asked coolly, a rather cold look directed at Nick before turning back to Grissom.

Catherine and Warrick both caught the look and glanced at each other, Warrick's brows lifted before they looked back at her and Grissom. Before Grissom got a chance to reply in any way, Nick spoke up.

"Were you going to tell us?" he asked bluntly and the majority of the room's occupants turned to look at him in complete confusion as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked confused as to what Nick was talking about or why Nick was suddenly glaring at him as if he was debating how to set Grissom on fire.

"I don't think it's really _his_ place to tell anyone anything about someone else's personal life Nick. How would _you_ feel if you found out that Grissom had told everyone something that was _private_, especially _after_ the fact? If she wanted everyone to know, she would have _told_ you herself," snapped Jessica.

As Nick turned to look at her, the others in the room looked at each other in greater confusion, especially Grissom who was now trying to figure out what the hell Nick and Jessica were talking about, until his brain finally put two and two together and he sighed. But before his brain had answered the question, Nick was making a bigger ass out of himself where Jessica was concerned. "You know Jess, I said this earlier. I don't know _why_ she kept this silent but as far as _I'm_ concerned. She needed us. And we were unable to be there for her because _someone_ in their _infinite_ wisdom chose to _keep_ us out of the loop _AND_ considering that we do work in the same business as the police I find it _damn _funny that this was _not_ known at least to those of us gathered in this room. _Which _means that _he_ had to have kept it silent, not to mention you Brass." Nick glanced over at Jim who was quickly putting things together as well. "Oh! So now you know what I'm talking about," he continued as he turned to Grissom after hearing the older man sigh.

"Nick, even _I _didn't know about this and I have known her a _hell_ of a lot longer than _anyone_ in this room. If she didn't tell _me_, her best friend of _all_ people, than that should tell you something. I was just as surprised as you when that patrol man started asking how I was doing. I still think that this is something she wanted kept private," argued Jessica before either Grissom or Brass could answer.

"Hold on. You were mistaken for Sara?" Brass spoke up before growling slightly. "I'm going to kill him.

"Don't bother, he was threatened by Nick here with bodily harm. Trust me, he didn't want to tell," Jessica defended the man. In return Brass merely snorted.

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine spoke up.

"Should I tell them or do you want to oh great and wise decision maker," Nick asked sarcastically as he looked at Grissom who was watching him with cold eyes.

"I think _you _should tell them Nick. You're the one so _determined_ to share someone else's secrets," snapped Jessica. "At least if she asks I can always tell her I was against this from the start."

"No Jessica. He probably should, but I owe her at least this much as to put it in a better light than it might come with Nick's mood," Grissom spoke before Nick could answer in any way. "And don't worry Jessica. I'll make that clear to her as well." he continued to her before looking back at Nick. Regarding the younger man coolly he began

"After the Parker case, I received a call that Sara had been pulled over. She had been stopped and tested, and they had made the decision to not book her for a DUI. _Technically_ speaking she was over the limit, but as the state had just lowered it, and as a professional courtesy they didn't arrest her. _However_, they did have to call her supervisor. After I learned that she was not harmed, I went down to the station and picked her up. I took her home and she went on vacation the next day. Jim and I made the decision together that we would keep this from _all_ of the lab and it was to remain known only to those at the station that night. We both knew that Sara deserved the chance to remain _out_ of the lab gossip mill."

"Which is when she showed up at my door in California," commented Jessica.

Catherine, Warrick, and Greg remained silent for a few moments before Catherine stood up and walked over to Nick. "When she gets back, and she decides to kill you...don't come to me for help," she spoke calmly, though her eyes were flashing. "But at the same time...I'm glad I know," she continued before turning to Grissom. "And if this happens to me, I would hope you would do the same for me as you did for her," she smiled softly. Grissom nodded but remained silent.

"She's right you know," Warrick spoke up. "Man, don't get me wrong I think that we should have been there for her. But at the same time...was that really smart going up against Grissom like that?"

"Yeah, even I'm not that _stupid_," Greg added as he rolled his eyes. "Although...has anyone considered that this could be a reason why she left?"

"Excuse me but that is most decidedly _not_ the reason she left, I can guarantee you _that_ much," snapped Jessica, her emotions still running high. "By the time she left me in San Francisco she was more like the girl I've known for the past twenty years than when she first came, nor the girl that called me not two _days_ before I got transferred here."

Everyone stared at Jessica in shock as she turned and stalked from the room before looking at each other. Jim shook his head and choose that moment to tell Nick exactly how he felt.

Jessica's feet took her to the break room where she contemplated throwing another glass around the room before flopping herself onto the couch as she thought back to the last time she had seen Sara...

**:-:-: **_**Flashback **_**:-:-:**

"Coming!" Jessica called as she made her way to the door. "Look Michael, I told you, I'm not interested," she continued as she opened the door.

"Good to hear Chica Maria. But you probably should start dating."

Glancing up she grinned before jumping at the other woman. "Sara!"

"Hey Jyn," Sara replied with a laugh as they hugged. "Okay Jess, I need to breathe…Jess…Jess!" she started to squeak as the lack of oxygen started getting to her.

"Oh sorry!" Jessica replied as she stepped back finally. "Oh God girl, I've been waiting for you to get your sorry butt back here to the land of musicals and chocolate."

Sara laughed. "And I've been waiting to get back here to hear you say that. Damn girl, what have you been doing with yourself? You look great," she continued as she stepped back and got a good look at Jessica. "Although Love, we have got to get you out of those fitted T's."

"Look who's talking." Jessica countered with a smirk. "But enough, get your butt in herel" she continued waving her hand as Sara moved past her into the hallway. "What are you doing here? Besides risking almost certain death by not warning me."

"I'm on two weeks vacation," Sara began before glancing back at Jessica. "Yeah, I know. I have ten weeks on the book and I actually take two weeks off."

"Yeah, why didn't anyone tell me hell froze over," Jessica countered. "So what's really going on?"

"Nothing, just vacation," Sara replied with a shrug.

"Bull, this is me you are talking to. Now stop the trash and start telling me the truth," Jessica replied as Sara sighed.

"God, I know that look. Fine, fine. I'll spill. You can have everything, just get me plenty of snacks and plenty of lemonade."

"My version or yours?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"Mine, I don't need anymore alcohol in my system, but feel free to enjoy yours," Sara replied with a smile before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Jessica shook her head before following her. "All right, how does takeout sound?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Heaven, I haven't eaten since I left Vegas."

"You what?" Jessica asked as her gaze whipped towards Sara's face. "Sara Marie Sidle, it's a nine hour drive from Vegas to here. And even if you flew, it's a two hour flight at least. What do you _mean_ you haven't eaten since you left Vegas!"

"Yes mother I know, meals are an important part of life but you can sue me for not following the pyramid of nutrition. I'm sure your lawyer would burst a kidney laughing over it," Sara grumbled as she hopped up on a stool. "Jess please don't do this now, I have way too many things on my brain to worry about eating. Hell, you could probably sneak meat into my food and I wouldn't even notice," she continued with a sigh. "But don't get any ideas," she added with a smirk.

"Fair enough, and like I would have, I know better than to try and slip you meat. I remember when Peter did that the last time we got you here for a day or two."

"God, that man was insane."

"Yeah and you nearly put him _in_ the nuthouse," Jessica countered with a smile as she opened the fridge and pulled two bottles of water out. "Here, drink. I'll call in the food."

"Yes mommy dearest," Sara replied rolling her eyes while Jessica headed into the living room as she dialed the familiar number.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

Over a dinner of Chinese food and a raid to get the supplies to last the night the two had stayed up until three a.m. eating 'Making Whoopee Pie' ice cream, nachos and other munchies. During the course of the night they compared the last few weeks and months of their lives, and Jessica did her best to find out what Sara was avoiding talking about… but finally had to give up.

The next two weeks were heaven. They took in a showing of The Producers, attended the Chinatown Night Market Fair, had dinner with the gang, and Peter once more tried to sneak meat into Sara's dinner, so she explained exactly why she wouldn't eat anything that wasn't a vegetable or a fish. Although fortunately Jessica was gone at the time and came back to find Mac, Peter, and Michael all quite green and pushing their plates away. She wisely refrained from asking and enjoyed her meal as the three men glared at her and Sara for being able to eat. A few days spent at Fisherman's Warf, two days in Fairfield, a trip to Sonoma during which they went riding…

And all too soon the two weeks were up and Sara was returning to Vegas. By the time she saw Sara driving down the road, one hand waving out the window, she had come no closer to finding out exactly _what_ had been the reasoning behind the sudden vacation. But she did know a great deal more about Sara's relationship, or lack thereof, with Grissom, including what had happened with Dr. Laurie. Something she had dragged out of Sara when she was half awake and no longer guarding what she was saying so to speak.

And not long after she had been transferred to Vegas and Sara was gone….

Sighing softly Jessica leaned back and rubbed her neck. She hated this, all of it…

"Jessica?"

Looking up at the break room door Jessica frowned when she saw Nick standing there. "What can I do for you Mr. Stokes?" asked Jessica, turning her gaze back away from the door.

Nick sighed softly as he moved into the room and shut the door. "Jessica... " he began looking for the words.

"Just say it Nick," sighed Jessica, rising from the chair and walking towards the window, her arms wrapped around her middle in a defensive posture, not looking at Nick once since he first entered.

"Look I'm sorry. God knows that is not the right thing to say. You were right. I had no business butting into her business like that. But Jessica...Sara is like a sister to me and out of nowhere she just disappeared... and then I found out about this...and I freaked. I...I just don't know. I was a jerk, I was an asshole...but I couldn't stop. And in all honesty a part of me would do the exact same thing. God, I'm making things even worse, aren't I..." he trailed off as he leaned against the door.

"Now there's a shock for you," mused Jessica from the window.

"Huh?" Nick asked looking up at her

"A man that's willing to admit he's wrong," smiled Jessica sadly. "I'm sorry too for jumping all over you the way that I did. I'm just very protective of Sara, for all intents and purposes she _is_ my sister and this is just as hard on me as it is on the rest of you, if not harder," she finished barely above a whisper.

"Oh Jessica...I'm so sorry." Nick spoke softly as he hesitantly moved over to her. "She's bound to contact us eventually." he continued carefully.

Just as Nick was about to hug her, the door opened and he turned around. "Hey, Grissom sent me to get the two of you. We need to go over the new information from the case," Catherine spoke softly.

"No problem," replied Jessica, quickly turning her back to Catherine to wipe away her tears before quickly looking at Nick, who had stepped back from her a little bit, before following Catherine from the room, Nick trailing behind her.

Once they reached the room the three split up going to their seats before Nick cleared his throat. "All right, so far all we know is that there is nothing that is different from the other victims...except this," he began as he looked over the bible that was in an evidence bag on Jessica's other side.

"May I see?" Grissom asked nodding towards the object.

Jessica nodded and passed the bible to Nick, their hands touching briefly, Nick holding her gaze for a few seconds longer than would be considered normal causing Jessica to blush and quickly turn her eyes back to the table in front of her. /-/Jessica Lynn Harrison...Get. A. Grip! Yes he's cute...okay scratch cute, he's bloody _gorgeous_, but there is _no_ way he would _ever_ be interested in someone like you...someone with your past.../-/

Nick in turn passed the book to Grissom who looked at it as Nick glanced back at Jessica and smiled slightly.

"Different book of the bible this time..." Grissom mused as he looked up at the others before beginning to read. "The Lord did not set his affection on you and choose you because you were more numerous than other peoples….But it was because the Lord loved you…Know therefore that the Lord your God is God; he is the faithful God, keeping his covenant of love to a thousand generations of those who love him and keep his commandments. But those who hate him he will repay to their face by destruction; he will not slow to repay to their face those who hate him. Therefore take care to follow the commands, decrees and laws I give you today. If you pay attention to these laws and are careful to follow them, then the Lord your God will keep his covenant of love with you…He will love you and bless you…He will bless the fruit of your womb…You will be blessed more than any other…"

"Any ideas on what the hell he's trying to tell us?" Catherine asked after a moment.

"You're guess is as good as ours," offered Jessica looking around the room. "Th-that's..." she stuttered when her gaze landed on Nick beside her, "That's the only difference between this victim and the last. The bible passages."

Behind her Jim raised an eyebrow when she stuttered before smiling. Glancing up at Grissom he smirked slightly. "Well, now that we know what's different, it seems there's nothing else we can do for now..."

"Except wait for the next victim," commented Jessica quietly, determinedly keeping her eyes on the table to avoid looking at Nick. /-/You have got to get it through you're head girl, Nick will never look at you in _that_ way. You look like his friend...a friend who's gone and vanished without telling anyone where she went. He doesn't see _you_ when he looks at you, he sees _her_.../-/

Grissom sighed softly. "Well, we do have other cases to work on as well. However, before we go. I'm springing for breakfast again for anyone who is interested."

"Sounds good to me," Catherine spoke up. "So, we'll see you in a few hours if not sooner," she added with a smirk as she and Warrick stood, they still had a bit more sewer flushing to take care of.

Grissom nodded. "Thanks Jessica. We'll see you later," he replied as she left.

"She gets to leave early?" Greg asked looking around.

"She's not working for me Greg, she answers to Frisco." Grissom replied as he stood and left the room as well.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>AN : Exerts taken from Deuteronomy 7:7-13Women's Devotional Bible, NIVcopyright 1990


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone,**

**I'm feeling generous today, so enjoy!**

**Oh and to the reviewer who wishes the chapters were a little shorter...unfortunately I can't help the length of the chapters. The story is already written and is just being reposted as is, with the exception of some minor editing. Also this is probably the longest single story my friend and I have. My word copy, which is in 10 point font with 0.5 margins all around is nearly 500 pages in length. I don't have any other single story that can match that. The only other story that could come close would be one of our Harry Potter stories but that would have to combine all 6 stories in the series.**

**And for those that are enjoying this story, I have every intention of posting all of our old CSI, CSI/NCIS stories. These include: Now and Forever, Returning Home, When the President Calls and A Return to Faith; A Return to Avalon**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

**Chapter 5**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday September 11th, 2004  
><strong>**11:08 pm.  
><strong>**Las Vegas Storm Drain**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Who found him?" Catherine asked as she looked around the storm drain where Grissom was snapping pictures of their victim.

"The police were sweeping the area looking for vagrants, trying to keep 'em above water," he began before pointing at the body. "Take a look at his nose. Same thing with his chin, his elbows, and his knees. He lost all his points."

"Like a rock in a tumbler," Catherine continued as David made his way into the storm drain.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Stopped to get my waders," he explained before checking over the body, starting from the lower legs and working his way up. "No wallet," he began before finding something. "Oh, wait a sec." He dug into the pants pockets and found a small container of white powder. "What do you think?" he asked as he handed it to Catherine.

"I'll get it to narcotics," she replied after a moment.

"Take a look," Grissom began getting their attention and directing it to a sharp piece of wood impaled through the man's neck.

"Cause of death?"

"Water pressure could have done it," Grissom surmised.

"Or a person," Catherine added as Grissom took a picture. David in turn went back to the body as Warrick made his way into the storm drain.

"Hey. Whoo! It's a mess. I've talked to every resident in the area. No one knows this guy. No unaccounted-for vehicles. I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, at least we know where he came from," Grissom replied as he shined his flashlight into the darkness of the storm drain. Warrick turned to look as Catherine grimaced.

"Aren't we at least gonna draw straws?" she asked hopeful

"No," Grissom replied.

**:-:-:**

"We must be under the freeway by now," Warrick mused as he and Catherine looked up at the storm drain above them, hearing cars moving by.

"Hey. Did I ever tell you that the city paid me a dollar a square foot to rip out my lawn and replace it with rocks because we're in a drought?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"This city was not made for rain," Warrick answered as they continued to walk through the storm drain. Stepping out of the tunnel, they found themselves in a juncture; walls painted with graffiti. Searching around they found a body sprawled on the floor, its clothes drenched from the rain. "Catherine."

Walking up the body Catherine took out her radio." Grissom. We got another body," she began before the body woke up startling both CSIs.

"I was taking a nap.

**:-:-:**

"I'm real tired, okay? I just want to get some sleep," the homeless man explained to Warrick.

"I understand, I understand. Listen, I need to ask you a question. Have you ever seen this guy right here?" Warrick asked showing him the Polaroid of the victim in a plastic bag.

The man looked at it for a moment. "No."

"You don't know him?"

"No, someone comes down here that don't belong, I mean, bad stuff can happen, okay? I-I-I just want to go home, okay? A-a-and you can't make me leave my house."

"Nobody's making you do anything, okay? Now, you like coffee?"

"Well, yeah, as long as it's a decaf, one sugar, two creams, no skim, and hot, your lawsuit hot."

"Okay, you go with that officer over there. He'll get you a nice cup of coffee, all right?" Warrick instructed before turning and going to look for Catherine.

Meanwhile, Catherine had been looking around the area when she heard water movement from around the corner behind her. Glancing back she didn't see anything. "Is that you, Warrick?" she called before waiting for a moment, debating if she should reach for her weapon. Then Warrick appeared.

"There you are," he spoke with a smile.

"Phew," she sighed before turning and finding something caught in the tree branches.

"Is that a sneaker?" he asked as she picked it up.

"Looks like an aquasock."

"Yeah."

"Here's its mate," she continued picking up the other side and they looked at it for a moment, considering the evidence. "Kind of upscale for a tunnel rat. So the vic was barefoot. The tunnel's full of murder weapons. Bum kills him, or finds the body and takes the socks? What was the guy doing here in the first place?"

"Well, maybe the vic was some punk, uh...with an attitude. Decided to take it out on some homeless guy. You never know."

"The way the body was ground down means that the water took him for a pretty long ride."

"Well, we're already wet, so..." Warrick shrugged.

Catherine sighed before they continued to make their way through the tunnels. Some time later they reach a drain grate and Catherine looked up, smiling slightly when she saw a man sitting on the bus bench reading a paper. "Excuse me! Down here!"

"Oh," he began finally spotting her. "What's your problem, Sweetie?"

"Uh, no problem, Sir. I'm just wanting to know what street I'm on. Under."

"Oh, it's, uh, Industrial. You're just South of Tropicana."

"Thank you."

"And I'm not holding the bus."

"Don't bother," Catherine replied before looking at Warrick. "All right, so we're about a mile south of where we started."

"Well, there's 300 miles of storm drains in Clark County, so we only have 299 left."

"What, do we, uh, eenie-meenie-minie-mo it? Split up? What do we do?"

Glancing down the tunnel to their right Warrick shook his head. "No, that's a dead end." At the juncture he found something floating in the water caught on some tree branches. "Sunscreen on a lanyard."

"Fits with the aquasocks."

Turning to look at the tunnel to the left, Warrick continued. "I say we keep going upstream."

"I knew you were gonna say that," she sighed before heading forward into the tunnel. Ducking under the low ceiling dips. "Watch your head."

Some time later Catherine and Warrick finally found the storm drain entrance. "Daylight. Finally."

"We gotta be into some golden time by now, right?" Catherine asked

"Oh, yeah," Warrick agreed as they looked around the things in the entrance. The water had completely drained away, leaving some shrubs and leaves from trees.

"What do we have here?" Catherine asked as she picked up a helmet. "Brain bucket," she continued before looking inside. "There's something in the lid," she continued as Warrick looked at the wall, seeing something caught inside. Taking out a slip of paper Catherine handed the helmet to Warrick "Hang on to that," she instructed before looking at the Employee ID lanyard. "Hey, it's our dead guy."

"No way."

"Calvin Berkowitz. Worked at the Tangiers. Lifeguard. So what's Calvin doing down here?"

Warrick looked back at the wall and took out the large thick rubber tube that had caught his attention. "It's an inner tube.

"Yeah?"

"Guy gets the day off and decides to go surfing...Vegas style."

Catherine nodded. "Oh, I heard about that. He grabs an inner tube, a helmet, jumps into the channel."

"Hits his head on something, drowns."

"Current takes him down."

"That would account for all that body trauma."

"This isn't about drugs or beating up homeless dudes. It's just plain stupidity."

Warrick snorts in agreement before they head out of the drain. "Well, that's what happens when you don't have a decent beach in Vegas."

"Hey, you know something? This is, uh, right around where I found Lindsay," Catherine realized.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when Eddie's car went off the road," she replied before sighing and shaking her head. She wasn't going to go there... "Ugh...let's just get out of here. Can you take that?" she asked as she handed the helmet to Warrick before starting the steep climb out.

"Watch your step," Catherine began to climb, before slipping and falling backwards, right into Warrick's arms.

"Hey. Oh," she spoke before laughing.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Whoa," Warrick smiled before the laughter died and they simply stared at each other.

"Hey!" someone called destroying the moment. Catherine and Warrick looked up to find a Sewage Worker standing at the edge of the channel looking down at them. "You guys CSI?" he continued as Warrick let Catherine go.

"Yeah." Warrick answered

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**10:29 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Forensic Autopsy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom watched as Robbins started on the body from the drain, the other man began with the normal Y-incision down the torso. A distance from the table Greg stood to watch his first autopsy, the younger man glancing away when the first cut was made.

Grissom watched Greg's reaction as Al finished the cut and pulled the skin open, immediately Greg's eyes widened at the sight before Al turned to Grissom. "I'm gonna need the drain pan." Grissom handed the pan to Al, who put it on the tray next to him, as water started to drip from the roof into the pan. "This town isn't built for rain, hmm?"

Grabbing the handsaw and turning it on Al glanced up at Greg, who put his fingers in his ears as Robbins began to cut the rib cage open. Once done he turned the saw off and set it aside, Grissom watched Greg as Greg looked at Grissom. Meanwhile Al grabbed the rib cage piece and pulled it out before setting it aside. "Come on, don't be shy. Take a good look. In the end, it's all we really are," Al spoke before continuing to work. Greg watched, his eyes huge. Glancing at the victim's face and then back down to the feet he appeared thoughtful to Grissom.

"If you're gonna be sick, Greg, do it in the sink."

"Not in the drain pan," Al chipped in.

"I don't feel sick."

"Take a look at the trachea. What do you see?" Grissom motioned a few moments later.

"Foam. Like the head of a beer," Greg began before looking self-consciously at Grissom. "Sorry."

"No. It's a good analogy."

"Pulmonary edema, fluids in the air passages," Al spoke up

"So he drowned?" Greg asked

"Well, doesn't prove it. Same thing happens with, uh, heart failure or drug overdose."

"But the fact that the heart of the victim was a normal size..." Al continued as he held up the heart and Greg looked at it. "And assuming tox doesn't show drug overdose, C.O.D. is most likely drowning, but I'm not gonna rule out blunt-force trauma." Picking up the saw again Al turned it on as Greg took a couple cautious steps away from the body.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**1:15 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Greg took a sample off the bone, putting it between a folded piece of paper then smashed it. Once done, he poured the pieces into a dish as Jessica walked in and sat at the table.

"I heard you finally lost your virginity." Greg glanced at her before she smiled. "First autopsy," she clarified. "How was it?"

"It was fine. How was your first time? How did you react?"

"I puked," she answered with a shrug. "So did Sara."

"I didn't puke."

"Way to go, tough guy."

"It was weird, seeing a body laying on a table like that. Doc Robbins just pulling out his insides until it was all empty."

"Were you expecting a ball of light?"

"Doc Robbins said, "That's all we really are."

"It's what you do with it that counts," Jessica replied, Greg looked at her before she got up and left.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**2:30 p.m.  
><strong>**Durbin Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I mean, since we don't have a solid time frame, it's kind of tough to jog memories. But nobody saw anybody throw anything like a body down that manhole. But several people suggested we talk to his high school kid, Owen Durbin." Brass explained to Warrick and Jessica. It had been a number of hours since Warrick and Catherine had found the body, and now they had very few details to work with for the time being. Turning he led them to the house. "Now, he's a neighborhood bully. He likes to throw cherry bombs in there and hear 'em go boom."

"Uh, guys, how are we supposed to get through the door? There's no evidence linking this kid to the bones," Jessica pointed out.

Brass pulled a warrant out of his pocket. "We're not looking for bones," he explained before heading up and knocking on the door, after introducing himself and the two CSIs, Brass handed the warrant over to Roger Durbin.

"Illegal use of fireworks? This is crap," Roger read the warrant aloud before commenting.

"We've had several complaints from your neighbors, Sir," Brass replied.

"No one's complained to me."

"Well," Jim chuckled. "This is gonna happen, so please step outside. Ask your family to come with you. Thank you."

"Come on, guys. Let's go," Roger spoke before his son and wife stepped out of the house. "Anything happens in here, it's your fault," he continued to Jim before leaving.

Jim sighed. "Okay." Stepping into the house, Warrick shut the door behind them before the three started to look around the place. Jim immediately found a stash of ammunition. "Whoa. Lot of ammo here, all different caliber. Means multiple weapons are present...somewhere."

"I got a shotgun under the couch," Warrick called as he picked up the gun. "Oh, yeah," he checked it. "Loaded. Sounds like we got some nasty dogs out back," he continued as Jessica checked out the animals on the walls.

"I think I got blood," Jessica called as she found some blood drops on the wood of the stairs. The other two stopped and walked over as she checked it, "Confirmed," she continued when the swab turned pink.

"Okay. I'm gonna get the warrant amended for blood evidence collection. Until then..." Jim trailed off.

"We stop searching," Jessica replied.

"Won't take long, so hang loose," Jim instructed before turning and heading out the door. "And I'll get the animal control to get these mutts out of here," he called back before the door closed behind him and Jessica stood up.

"So, uh, no searching."

Warrick scoffed. "Yeah, right." Turning they continued up to the second floor, checking the stairs as they moved. Continuing to check the carpet, Jessica stopped in front of the closet. Reaching up and opening the door, she continued to check the floor while Warrick checked the floor behind her near the stair railing. Glancing up he did a double take at the contents of the closet. "That closet's well stocked, huh?"

Jessica continued to check the floor, slowly making her way into the closet as Warrick checked out the contents, glancing at the shot gun he looked up higher, and saw a completed pipe bomb resting precariously on a fishing kit. Leaning in close to ensure that he was seeing what he was seeing he simply couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Jessica?" he began, she was still checking out the floor.

"I'm not touching anything," she replied as Warrick continued to stare at the bomb.

"No. Put your stuff down and step away from the closet," Warrick replied deliberately.

"What?" she asked glancing up at him confused.

"Put down your stuff and step away from the closet," he continued insistently before reaching down and grabbing the back of her vest to pull her back. Jessica glanced up at Warrick once more before following his gaze into the closet, seeing the bomb and then four more higher up.

Jessica slowly backed away before standing up. "Those are pipe bombs," she spoke pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah," he replied before reaching for his radio. As he spoke Jessica realized something and quickly knelt down and opened her kit looking for something. "Dispatch, this is CSI Brown. We're at the Durbin residence. We have explosives on the scene. Roll out bomb squad immediately. Roll out bomb squad," looking down at Jessica as she took out a tool and knelt inside the closet. "What are you doing?"

"There's blood evidence on the door. If the bomb squad detonates the place, it's gone."

"Jessica," Warrick warned.

"It'll only take a second," she replied before using the wrench to take the bolt off the door hinge. The first one came loose and fell to the floor with a solid 'thud', glancing up nervously she watched the pipe bomb rock in place. Standing up to get the bolt off the top of the door, she was surprised when Warrick handed her an electric screwdriver from his own kit.

"Here, try this."

Using the electric screwdriver Jessica got the first screw off the door's hinge plate and it fell to the floor. She turned and looked at the bomb, thankfully it didn't move. "Nice." Removing the remaining screws, she set the screwdriver back in his kit as Warrick tried to get the door off. When it didn't move, both he and Jessica rattled the door lightly to try to take it off.

"It's stuck," Warrick surmised.

"I think we're gonna need a little push."

Warrick took a deep breath. "All right. On three," he began before they glanced at each other then the bomb. "One... two... three…" Pulling the door off the closet they both looked up at the bomb immediately. It didn't move. "Can we get the hell out of Dodge now?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**3:00 p.m.  
><strong>**Durbin Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Bomb Squad had arrived, and Warrick was reporting his findings to Lieutenant Rick Dysart.

"Let's go over again what you found on the scene," Dysart began.

"Six pipe bombs," Warrick said.

"Anything else?"

"Not that we know of."

"Give me another fifty yards, okay!" Dysart shouted to his team before turning back to Warrick. "That includes you."

"You got it," Warrick answered as the officers pushed the line and the small crowd of observers back even further.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**3:40 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So what were you trying to prove with this door?" Grissom asked after a few minutes of watching Jessica work on the door from the Durbin house.

"I was just collecting evidence," she replied.

"Well, Greg couldn't pull any DNA from the bones, so there's nothing to connect the victim to this anyway."

"Not yet," she answered as she took a swab of the blood on the door. "I don't have a death wish, in case you were worried."

"I'm not worried," Grissom replied before waiting a beat. "I'm concerned," he continued before turning and walking away towards his own experiment as a small smile played around her lips.

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" Grissom paused, but didn't answer; instead, he opened the cover off the experiment container. Immediately, the smell was noticeable. "Oh..." Jessica spoke as he took the dead pig fetus from the container.

"I'm not worried, I'm concerned about how to tell Sara you got injured collecting evidence when she _does_ return," Grissom spoke glancing over at her. Jessica frowned before turning her attention back to her own work.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**4:40 p.m.  
><strong>**Durbin Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Are we clear to get back in there?" Jessica asked after the Bomb Squad had placed a single pipe bomb in the secure container set up in the middle of the road.

Dysart shook his head. "We're not through. We swept the house for booby traps. It was clean, but we still haven't done a full search yet."

"Well, why don't you clear an area and we'll process behind you," Catherine suggested

"Scene will still be under my authority."

"I don't have a problem with authority," Catherine replied

"Fire in the hole!" an officer yelled before the bomb exploded.

**:-:-:**

Once inside the house, Jessica and Catherine examined the blood splatter on the wall.

"Medium-velocity spatter," Jessica observed.

"This looks like the point of origin," Catherine added before looking down the stairs. Taking out her phone she dialed a familiar number. "Yeah, this is Catherine Willows for Captain Brass," she began as she looked at the blood splatter, measuring it.

"Animal control said the Durbins' pit bulls showed no signs of recent injury. Dogs heal fast. I guess I'll go back to the lab and get a hematrace," Jessica spoke up

"Don't bother," Catherine sighed. "The lowest point of spatter is 46 inches above the ground with a downward angle. Even if those dogs could walk upright, they couldn't have done this. Kid's a liar."

**:-:-:**

Warrick walked around the side of the building with his camera looking for evidence; stopping when he saw a pick leaning against the wall he took a picture. Moving on, he moved the trash bag away and took a photo of something flat and furry. Continuing on, he found a metal barrel filled with ashes, it was the kind of barrel used to burn things in, and had been used based on the evidence. Sifting through the ashes he found a pair of shoes and some clothing, placing the folded clothing next to the shoes he snapped photos of them both before heading towards the garage.

**:-:-:**

Meanwhile, Jessica had left Catherine with her work and was making her way through the hallway into Owen's bedroom. Opening the door she stepped inside and looked around. On the walls, just as he did outside on the door, he had cut outs from magazines taped and pinned to the walls. Above his bed there was a poster of a pinhead, elsewhere in the room was a fish tank, with dead fish. Continuing to look around, she found a box of unlabeled video tapes under the bed.

**:-:-:**

Grissom stepped into the garage where he found Dysart going through some to the gadgets and things on the worktable. "We're not done yet."

"Take your time," Grissom answered.

"Got some det cord here," Dysart continued as he tossed it back on the work table.

"Isn't that high explosive?"

"Stuff designed to be humped around by grunts. You gotta want it go off. Only one thing you need to worry about," he looked at Grissom. "Ever see me running, make sure you keep up."

"Got it," Grissom replied as he spotted blood splatter on the floor. "Hey, Rick, watch your step. This could be blood evidence on the floor," he continued before snapping photos

"Okay," Warrick began as he walked into the garage. "Grissom, I located some burnt clothes in a barrel out in the back. I'm thinking he was killed in the house, dragged out back and then dumped."

"He might have been dragged in here. Make sure you bag that stuff," Grissom replied.

"Yeah, I'm all over it," Warrick answered before turning to leave the garage.

Grissom followed the blood drops to the back of the refrigerator, looking behind the fridge he saw a knife hidden in a box with the handle exposed. Grabbing a latex glove Grissom tried to get the knife from behind the fridge as Dysart opened the fridge to check it out, what he saw made his blood run cold.

Several bottles on both racks filled with various different color liquids.

"Don't touch a thing," Dysart began stiffly. "Get out now," he ordered.

"Uh, I think I have some evidence back here."

"Clear out now," Dysart replied firmly.

"Hey!" Grissom shouted as he ran up the stairs. "The garage is packed with liquid explosives. They're gonna detonate in place," he continued as he passed Catherine who couldn't believe what he had said. "So grab what's important and get out now! That means you, too, Jessica! Right now!"

Jessica started dumping things in to the open evidence bag on the floor grabbing it she began grabbing the other packages. Arms filled with evidence packages she ran out of the bedroom.

Meanwhile Catherine quickly grabbed her evidence bags off the floor before clearing out with her bags of evidence.

Elsewhere Warrick gathered his bags and packages grabbing what he could and headed towards the garage.

The Bomb Squad in protective gear put some plastique in the center of the refrigerator as the four CSIs ran out of the house. Running a line out from the garage the Bomb Squad attached the line to the detonator.

"Fire in the hole!" one man shouted

"Fire in the hole!" another echoed as he pressed the detonator button, seconds later the garage exploded.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**6:08 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lounge**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Well, I think at this point we can agree that the murder weapon was a knife. These are pictures of a box of knives that I was unable to recover from the Durbin Garage," Grissom spoke as he handed out the photos of the box of knives. "So how about the tool marks?"

"I cast the stab marks in the victim's ribs. Bone deterioration removed all the individual characteristics. The best we can do is rule out the serrated blade," Catherine replied before turning to look at Jessica. "Hey, what about the kid's videos?"

"Uh, no tape of the murder or body he dumped so far. I'm not holding my breath. Videos cover several years. Kid running around the house. Backyard barbecue kind of stuff. You know, home movies."

"A teenage boy with a shoe box full of home movies under his bed?"

"It's weird, I know. I'm still looking." Jessica shrugged agreeing with Catherine

"Well, we know Owen went to school with Travis Giles, right?" Nick asked

"Well, that was a few years back, and we still can't place Travis at the house," Warrick countered as he passed around the photos of the clothes and shoes. "With all the fire damage, the clothes are the right size, but I couldn't get any blood evidence off of it."

"Even if we had that, we still don't have a blood standard for Travis. I mean, we can't even positively ID the victim."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 12th, 2004  
><strong>**11:40 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The case was over, the arrests made and now Brass found himself in Grissom's office with a drink as they talked about the weird case. "Well, the kid gets murder, mom's an accessory, and dad gets felony explosives. It's a family-value pack."

"Well, it's appropriate. One way or another, they each had a hand in it. Violent environment, oblivious mother, disturbed child."

"But you know, no matter how bad your kid turns out, it never changes how you feel about him."

"Unconditional love between parents and offspring is biological, perpetuates the species."

Brass nodded in agreement as he sat back.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday September 15th, 2004  
><strong>**12:43 p.m.  
><strong>**Hanks Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"New girl," Warrick announced as Grissom and the others entered the house. "Christina Hanks, twenty-nine, works as a secretary at a computer company up town," he continued as he rose from his spot on the floor.

"Damn," Nick muttered.

"Bible on the bathroom counter too," Warrick added as Grissom and Jessica headed that way.

"Many are the plans in a man's heart, but it is the Lord's purpose that prevails," Grissom read from the room.

"Any clue what the hell this jerk is trying to say?" Nick asked as he looked around before starting to take pictures.

"Beats the hell out of me."

* * *

><p>AN : Exerts taken from Proverbs 19:21 Women's Devotional Bible, NIV copyright 1990


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone's enjoying. **

**I've got some time today so thought I would post the next chapter. I believe this may be the last 'episode' chapter. Thanks for the great review Tess. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**4:59 p.m.  
><strong>**Convenience Store Parking Lot**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I really didn't see Alicia all that much. Um, I don't get to. Her life sucks, so sometimes she would just, you know, play hooky and spend the day with me," April Perez explained as Brass interviewed her.

"After girls' day out, you, uh, stopped here for a snack," Brass asked before turning around at the sounds of sobbing.

As he watched, a man walked up and hugged Sybil, April's mother. "Is that your father?"

"Yeah. Um...I was…just went in, and...you know, to get something while she changed back into her uniform," April explained about their stop

"In the car?" Brass asked raising an eyebrow

"It's not that big of a deal. It's like, you know, the skirt over the jeans, and back to school before Mom knows anything,"

"So what did he look like? What kind of car did he drive?"

"A black guy, uh...He had a beard and he had a crappy black Buick. But, um...I don't know, maybe it was blue. I don't really..." April trailed off unsure

"No, that's...that's good."

"Okay," she replied relieved

"You did good. That's good. Thank you," Brass assured her

"Okay."

Across the lot Grissom leant forward looking into April's red car through the window. He snapped a photo as Carlos and Sybil Perez walked up to him.

"The cops won't tell us. What are the chances of finding our daughter?" Carlos asked as Grissom looked up at them.

"Well, we're doing everything we can."

"That's what everyone keeps saying. No one will tell us anything," Carlos argued as Grissom noticed something about Mrs. Perez

"Did you injure yourself, Mrs. Perez?" he asked, on the edge of her blouse is a large bloodstain.

"Oh, a nosebleed," Sybil shrugged it off

"That's a lot of blood. I'm going to need to take your shirt," Grissom argued lightly

"Why?" Carlos asked confused

"If you like, I can have someone follow you home so that you can change."

"You think we had something to do with it?" Sybil demanded angrily. "Our daughter is missing. She's out there somewhere alone and scared. What are you doing about that?"

"I'm just collecting evidence," Grissom tried to calm her down

"Fine. Here!" she spoke as she removed her shirt and threw it at Grissom. "Take it! Go find her!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**5:10 p.m.  
><strong>**Convenience Store Parking Lot**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Warrick and Nick were going through April's red car. "How'd you shoot, man?" Warrick asked

"Rusty. They say I have a flinch."

"You and I need to go practice some, huh?"

"Yeah, when do we have time to do that?" Nick countered as he dusted for prints. "If we're not processing a scene or working evidence, we're in court."

"Well, when they take your piece, you'll make time."

"This girl seemed a little old to be lured by a lost puppy. So how'd this guy pull this off in a lot this public?" Nick asked

"Easy. With a map and a smile," Warrick answered as he looked over to the front of the convenience store and watched as Catherine measured the distance. "Rolls up…'Hey, little girl, I'm lost. You from around here?'" he continued as Nick nodded. "She gets close enough he pulls her out of her sister's car, into his car...Bam, she's done."

"I bet he had a weapon. Threatened her, so he could drive," Nick added

Catherine continues to measure the distance into the parking lot toward the car, having heard their conversation, at least the end. "Probably used his fists. Bastard had to have hit her."

The two men frowned slightly realizing she probably was speaking the truth as her phone rang. Catherine answered it and the men paid slight attention to her conversation as Grissom exited the convenience store and made his way towards the car.

"Hello," Catherine began. "Who's calling? Yes. Uh, yes. Speaking," she continued as Grissom headed towards Nick.

"Nick, you failed firearms qualification. You can't be here."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm taking it again day after tomorrow, so I figured I could work."

"Not in the field."

"You're serious?" Nick asked incredulous

"You're in violation just carrying the weapon," Grissom reminded him.

"She's what? Uh - uhm..." Catherine's voice drew Warrick's attention as Nick turned to look at him. He in turn looked away to concentrate on Catherine.

"Copy that. I'll be in the lab," Nick sighed

"Uh, Nick, let me catch a lift with you," Catherine began as she hung up her phone before turning to Grissom. "There's something going on with Lindsay," she explained before following Nick back to his car.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**5:38 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Waiting Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Catherine walked up to the Officer watching Lindsay. "I'm Catherine Willows. What's the trouble?"

"With the Amber Alert, we've been keeping an eye out. Found your daughter up on Boulder Highway trying to hitch a ride downtown," he explained as Catherine glared at Lindsay who rolled her eyes at her mom. "Now, kids this age, they need a firm hand at home, and..."

"Thank you, Officer," Catherine interrupted not wanting to hear his speech. "I appreciate everything you've done. Let's go," she continued before leading Lindsey away to an empty break room where they both sat down.

"Okay, what or who is on Fremont Street that you would risk your life to get to? Mouthing off to teachers, slipping grades and now hitchhiking. I mean, what is next, Lindsay?"

"Stripping," Lindsey muttered.

"What did you just say?" Catherine asked before releasing an exasperated chuckle. "Okay, no phone, no friends, no nothing."

"For how long?"

"A month."

"Whatever," Lindsey rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Hey, you want to make it two?"

"Dad always said you were a drama queen."

"Well, what do you expect, Lindsay, since he was always high," Catherine countered

"I'd take Dad high over you any day! Nana's coming to pick me up. I'll be out front," Lindsey snapped as she grabbed her backpack and left the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**6:08 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Greg and Mia Dickerson, the new DNA Technician, walked into the lab. Warrick was sitting at the table with an array of items on it.

"You paged," Greg spoke.

Warrick didn't look up, "Yeah," he began pointing to the items on the table "What's missing?"

Greg took a moment and looked at the various schoolbooks and bags on the table. "I give up."

"Her sister said the victim changed back into her school uniform in the car," Warrick explained.

"So? Where are the clothes she changed out of?" Mia pointed out. At the sound of a new voice, Warrick finally looked up.

"Hello."

"Mia Dickerson, Warrick Brown." Greg introduced.

"Welcome," Warrick continued.

"Look, I already know you have a running bet with another CSI over how long the new hire lasts, so let's skip it. You got something for DNA?" Mia jumped right in.

Warrick grabbed the evidence bag and tossed it toward her. "The mother's bloody t-shirt.

"Exemplar?"

"It's on its way."

"Thank you," Mia replied before leaving the room. Warrick watched her go impressed as Greg turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Just hedging my bets."

"How so?" Warrick asked looking at the other man.

"Well, I need field experience, but before I get that, I need to find a replacement. So far, I'm oh-for-one. Plus, she's hot and thinks you're a tool, so I'm way ahead," Greg explained as he turned and left, Warrick chuckling behind him

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**6:02 p.m.  
><strong>**Perez Residence  
><strong>**Alicia's Bedroom**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica sat at Alicia's desk looking at the contents on her computer. Grissom examined the rest of the room for evidence.

"There's nothing suspicious on the server. Only hits are music downloads. Wait a minute…an organ transplant site. For kidneys, heart, lungs and liver," Jessica explained surprised.

"What is that? Homework research?"

"Maybe. These are pretty detailed biochem and immunosuppressant citations. It's a little over a seventh grader's head, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I bet you were a pretty smart seventh grader," he teased softly. He had no doubt that Sara had been one, and seeing as the two were friends when Jessica was in seventh grade...he could just picture them studying things _far_ beyond her curriculum.

Jessica couldn't help but smile. Grissom picked up a purple and blue plastic backpack and looked at it as Jessica opened Alicia's notebook where she found doodling of "Mrs. Jimmy Jones", "Mrs. Alicia Jones", "Love Jimmy", red hearts and flowers. "She has a serious crush on a boy named Jimmy Jones."

Grissom looked around and found "I Hate Mom & Dad" written on the edge of the linens. "Jessica," he began as Jess turned towards him. "I hate Mom & Dad."

"Who doesn't once in a while?" Grissom and Jessica looked up to find an older boy in the doorway. "Daniel Perez. And you are?"

"Gil Grissom, Jessica Harrison, Las Vegas Crime Lab," Grissom replied.

"I guess that's why you're pawing through my sister's private stuff."

"It's going to help us find her. Do you know a Jimmy Jones?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, a boy from school. She liked him."

"What's your sister like? Personable, friendly, outgoing, trusting, maybe?" Grissom asked after a moment.

"She's a giver, from the day she was born," Daniel replied as he his nose started to bleed.

"Uh, Daniel...you're bleeding," Grissom began as he pointed to his own nose.

"I'm sorry," Daniel sighed as he used his bloodstained tissue to wipe his nose. "You want to know my sister, you should check her diary under the mattress," he continued before turning and leaving. Jessica stepped forward and checked under the mattress, and found the diary.

Opening the book, Grissom leaned sideways to look as she began to read. "'Last night I didn't sleep very good. I kept thinking about the surgery.' I guess we know why she was doing transplant research."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**3:45 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Interview Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Brass and Grissom interviewed Marlon Waylord. "So here's the deal; when you go up, I won't yell short eyes first. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a really good deal. You know, if I was, um, guilty."

"The inmates didn't treat you too gentle the last time, did they?" Brass asked as Marlon turned and glared at Brass.

"You know they didn't."

"So tell me what you did with Alicia," Brass pressed

"Who?"

Brass put a photo on the table. "She's been all over the news, non-stop. Is that why you shaved?" Grissom asked

Marlon licked his finger and touched the photo, alongside Alicia's face. "Oh, come on. Don't make me smack you," Brass growled as Marlon looked up at Grissom.

"Her friend tells us that you were always looking at her. You went out in the morning and watched them go to school," Grissom spoke as he showed the phone photos to Marlon.

"She's sweet, very sweet, but, fellas...I wasn't looking at her. You all should check my file," Marlon countered

"No, I did. I know that your recent preference is for little boys, but, uh, your first time was with a female cousin. Let me read what you said. 'I couldn't help myself 'cause she was acting so hot. It was her fault; she was really hot'," Brass tossed the file on the table in front of Marlon.

"How does a six-year-old act hot?" Grissom asked as Brass' phone beeped. Brass checked it.

"Listen...I'm, uh...I'm sick. You know, I got this-this this illness, which...look, I don't want to go back to prison. That's why I'm being so compliant. Now, yo, I don't work near no little kids. I stay a hundred yards from the school grounds. Man, I don't even go to the park."

"It's not a disease. It's a compulsion," Grissom pointed out the flaw in Marlon's 'defense'.

"I stay away from youth organizations, after-school programs, churches..."

"We found a pair of boy's underwear in your bedroom. Explain that," Grissom countered

"I look at the photos. I look at the photos and I have the briefs for, um...release."

"So you fantasize, and eventually, the fantasy's not enough and you relapse," Grissom summarized

"Hey, they're mine. I bought the underwear!"

"Well, if that's true, then you were in a store where little children were shopping with their mothers," Grissom pointed out once more, fighting the urge to smirk. The man was clueless.

"And what would you have me do, huh, man? What? I mean, I even thought about chemical castration," Marlon argued

"Medroxyprogesterone is inconclusive. It renders the subject incapable of erection, but it doesn't remove the drive. You would still be capable of sexual assault using other objects."

"Listen...um, I haven't done anything, uh, illegal, so you can't hold me in here forever. Oh, is that killing look in your eyes a compulsion, Mr. Grissom?" Marlon countered to Grissom's answer.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**4:10 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Warrick walked into the lab as Mia looked up at him. "What's up?"

"The seminal fluid on the boy's underwear matches your pedophile."

"Epithelials?"

Mia started to answer until Greg interrupted. "His. And only his."

"That confirms his story that the briefs were never worn. Hair?" asked Warrick.

"Synthetic. Probably from a wig," Greg interrupted once more

"Great. That means we have to let the bastard go. It's only a matter of time before he snatches up another kid," Warrick growled as he turned to leave, until Mia stopped him.

"You got any friends in uniform?"

"Yeah, but they can't watch him indefinitely."

"Okay, look. Megan's law has holes. Police aren't required to notify a community about a predator. So flood his block with flyers detailing his crimes. Trust me, the neighbors won't let him out of their sight."

"Or they'll kill him," Warrick agreed as his pager beeped. Looking down he checked it before sighing. "They found Alicia Perez."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday October 1st, 2004  
><strong>**4:58 p.m.  
><strong>**Woods outside Las Vegas**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Alicia Perez was on the ground wrapped in a blood stained blanket, and her face was covered. Brass stood over the body as Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick walked towards the scene.

"A tour helicopter spotted her around 4:00 P.M." Brass explained as the three set their kits down.

"How many people have walked through the crime scene?"

"Just the responding officers, lug soles, sizes 10 and 11," Brass answered in response to Grissom's question.

"We're going to need some time here, Jim," commented Grissom.

Jim sighed heavily "Yeah, well, there's no rush now," he answered as Warrick knelt down next to the body.

"She's wrapped up pretty tight."

"Protecting her against insects and carrion, maybe," Grissom suggested

Catherine opened the blanket up and away from Alicia's face. "Somebody, uh, wanted her intact. Well, her face is covered, that means remorse, guilt...somebody cared," she began before noticing her blouse. "She's been re-dressed," she continued as she checked under Alicia's skirt. "Her panties are missing."

"All right. 360-degree grid search. Sometimes rapists like to relive the event. He may have wanted to watch her. So keep the body in view. We're looking for shoe prints, sperm clusters...anything else you can find," Grissom instructed as David walked up to the scene. The group split up to search as David started working.

"90 degrees? Given the timeline, it should be higher. That-that can't be right," David spoke perplexed.

"Well, today's temp, last night's weather...may have had something to do with it," Grissom suggested.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**6:07 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Forensic Autopsy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"No signs of sexual assault," David began as he and Grissom went over Alicia's body.

"No defensive wounds. No wounds of any kind," Grissom continued after checking her hands.

"Were you expecting some?" David asked as Grissom took a photo.

"Well, she was wrapped in a bloody blanket. Since there's no trauma, maybe the blood belongs to her killer," Grissom replied. "Roll her." On Alicia's back there are two long parallel bruising marks. Grissom's voice softened in surprise. "Look at those marks. There was nothing underneath her at the crime scene that, uh, would've made those."

"Well, maybe she was moved. Trunk of car? Tire iron?" David suggested as Grissom took another picture

"Yeah, but there's, uh, two impressions, and they're too long to be a lug wrench." Grissom raised the camera to take another picture. He looked down at the body through the camera lens. After a long moment, he put the camera down without taking the photo. He stared at the body of the dead child. Something about it just affected him. It would have effected Sara too...he knew that.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**6:39a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Hallway**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After leaving the Morgue Grissom had found the first place to sit, taking his glasses off before resting his forehead against the hand that held his glasses.

"Have you been to bed?" Catherine asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes," he replied as he looked up to her. He had...for about ten minutes.

"Did you sleep?" she asked as she sat next to him. "Me neither," she continued after he remained silent. "She was the same age as Lindsay. She was trying to hitchhike."

"Where was she going?"

"Fremont Street."

"Was she buying drugs?"

"No!" Catherine began appalled. "She's twelve." she continued before sighing. "She's...just so angry. She doesn't talk to me."

"Well, if enough people knew what was out there hunting them, they'd never leave their house. I think you need to sit her down."

"Well, I don't want to scare her. I don't want my daughter to be this...frightened, paranoid kid who's always looking over her shoulder."

"Catherine, there's a big difference between scaring her and preparing her. And all the reasons why you should are in that room," he countered and she sat back to think about it.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**9:06 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Forensic Autopsy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Dr. Robbins showed Grissom Alicia's x-rays. Grissom pointed to the white spots on the x-ray. "What is all this bone scarring?"

"I thought you would be interested. Twelve holes exactly made by a large bore needle."

"Marrow harvest?"

"Young Alicia donated bone marrow at least twice. Pretty selfless thing to do once, considering how painful the procedure is."

"Let me ask you, what most likely causes shortness of breath, obvious bruising, sudden nosebleeds, petechiae?"

"Sounds like acute leukemia, but without immunophenotyping, I couldn't tell you what kind."

"Alicia's cause of death?"

"Cardiopulmonary arrest."

"Time of death?"

"That's a little trickier. No solids in the stomach contents, just a milky liquid. Liver mortis was fixed and deep purple with a vitreous humor potassium level of 20 millimoles per liter with faint putrefaction. So, I'd say she's been dead about...44 hours between midnight and 8:00 A.M., the day of her kidnapping."

"Which means April Perez was lying about the abduction."

"Yep. Story's got more holes than her sister's bones."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**10:45 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Catherine and Grissom were in the lab going over the medical records. "Daniel Perez was diagnosed with relapsing acute promyelocytic leukemia or APL when he was ten. It's rare, it's nasty, and it usually hits Hispanics."

"His sister, Alicia was conceived in vitro to be a genetic match," Catherine spoke up.

"Well, it's not unheard of. Have a baby; get the undeveloped stem cells from cord blood. New parents are even storing it now."

"But when she was four, they took her blood for a transfusion. At seven, they took her blood to remove stem cells."

"Well, Daniel must have relapsed because they took bone marrow twice," Grissom continued indicating the notations on the whiteboard.

"It takes one to one-and-a-half liters of marrow for a successful harvest."

"A living DNA factory."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**12:32 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI DNA Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mia put a sample into the blender container and ground it up while Greg sat at the table watching her. She smiled at him as he watched her, prompting her along, helping her by holding out the next instrument she was going to be using. "I don't need help."

"I know. I'm just trying to make the transition seamless. Forget I'm here," he replied as he sat back in this chair and she continued to work. "So would you like to grab a bite later? I know a diner down the street that serves a mean liver and onions."

"I don't eat out."

"Never ever?"

"I don't like expectorant."

"Really?"

"Kitchen staff talk while they prepare your food and then the wait staff repeats your order over the plate, and by the time you get your meal, there are several DNA samples coating it."

"Wow." He had never thought of that.

"Yeah. No, thank you," she agreed as she put the sample in the machine. "I don't eat birthday cake either."

"Oh, blowing out the candles." Greg put together.

"Ugh. Don't get me started," Mia groaned as she turned the machine on.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**5:08 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Waiting Room/Hallway**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sybil Perez sat in the waiting room. She looked up and saw Catherine walking in the hallway, getting up she exited the waiting room to catch up with Catherine. "Excuse me," she began as Catherine turned around. "Um...what happens to April now?"

"She is being charged and processed and the court will probably grant her bail," Catherine explained.

"Do you know how much...?"

"Why?"

"She's my daughter."

"She's refusing to talk about what happened to your youngest child, Mrs. Perez," Catherine pointed out.

"I can't leave her in jail."

"I think it might be the best place for her."

Sybil sighed. "This is my fault. I...I was never there for her. I..."

"Why don't we step in here, please?" Catherine suggested before they stepped back into the waiting room.

"I spent all my energy getting Daniel to the next...thing, the next pill, the next treatment, the next remission, hoping that this time..." Sybil began as they sat down.

"And, uh, where did Alicia fit in, except for what she could give to your son?"

"You have no idea what it's like," Sybil argued.

"I saw her medical records. I looked at her x-rays. I know what that little girl suffered, what you put her through."

"So, you would let your child die and do nothing. Never. No, you'd talk to doctors and research. And then you'd find out that the national bone marrow registry can't help you 'cause your son is mixed race. And even if he wasn't, there aren't enough donors. Out of four million, only 205,000 are Latino. I did what I had to do."

"You put one child over another," Catherine argued.

Sybil scoffed. "I don't expect you to understand. You don't have kids," she continued before standing up.

"Uh, I have a daughter."

Sybil chuckled wryly "So, what kind of mother are you? When do you see her? You work nights. You probably don't even know where she half the time. Alicia's life may not have been simple, but at least I knew her. Can you say the same?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**11:43 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Trace Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica and Greg stood at opposite ends of the trace table. On it were two boxes filled with bags of evidence. "Greg, you said you wanted to help out."

"Well, yeah, with searching April's apartment, maybe finding the bad guy."

"This counts as field work, you know?"

"Oh, I'm smiling on the inside."

"Dirty laundry or garbage?" Jessica asked before Greg started to answer. "You know what? You take the garbage," she continued with a smile.

"Thanks," he answered dryly as they each grabbed their box. They placed it in front of themselves and opened the bags inside, Jessica going through the clothing as Greg picked through the garbage.

"April own a computer?" Greg asked after he found a scrunched up piece of paper and discovered it to be a map.

"No. Why?"

"Well, she MapQuested the directions to the convenience store from the pedophile's address," Greg explained as he handed the paper to Jessica.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**1:08 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Morgue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I already told you, Mom, I heard you. Can we go now?" Lindsey asked after Catherine had led her into the morgue.

"No," Catherine began as she continued to lead Lindsey over to a storage area. "You need to see for yourself why you can't ever hitchhike or go downtown or be careless with your safety. Are you ready?"

"Just do it. I'm not scared," Lindsey challenged.

Catherine opened the container door and pulled out the body of the dead woman. "It's not a pretty sight," she began softly as she spoke. "She was waiting for a bus downtown when she was attacked. She's was 23. She was taller and stronger than you, Lindsay. She fought back and didn't win. Someone's gonna have to tell her family. Her parents are gonna have to see her like this. Do you get it now?"

Lindsay looked at Catherine, and then ran out of the morgue. Moments after she disappeared through the door, Robbins walked into the morgue. "Kids don't belong in the coroner's office unless they're in a drawer. You should've found a different way to deal with your daughter's rebellion," he told Catherine as he walked up to her and she put the drawer back.

"Well, with due respect, Doc, this doesn't concern you," Catherine answered as she turned to follow her daughter.

"Ever notice how childhood keeps getting shorter and shorter? Whose fault is that?" Robbins called after her before she whirled around.

"I honestly don't know!" that said, she left and Al watched her go with a frown.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**3:37 p.m.  
><strong>**Perez Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Warrick walked into the bedroom and looked around. He found the bloody handkerchief on the nightstand and picked it up as he put his kit down. As he knelt next to the bed, he found some blue fibers on the bed sheet, and picked it up to look at it.

Jessica walked into the bedroom behind him. "Daniel Perez is taking oxycodone for pain, and Alicia was on diazepam," she explained as she looked at a prescription bottle.

"Diazepam? That's a pretty hard-core antidepressant for a kid that small."

"I guess they didn't want her complaining while they were mining her body for healthy cells," Jessica suggested.

"You think they didn't care about her?" Warrick asked

"I don't know," Jessica sighed softly

"Well, it must've been hard, trying to keep their son alive, keep the family together. Couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't for Alicia," Warrick looked up at her and she looked away. "Did you find anything?"

Warrick sighed. "Yeah. Blue fibers."

Jessica and Warrick stepped out of the house some time later and spotted Nick on the Front Drive. Nick had a tripod set up just outside the car.

"I take it you qualified at the range," Warrick began with a smile

"You take it right."

"What'd you shoot?"

"260 out of 300. 225's passing, which, I believe, was your high score."

Warrick chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Well, this is the dad's car. You ever see those guys out in the street, with the scope, measuring distances? Always thought they were nuts for standing out in traffic, but..." he closed the tripod and showed them the leg rods together. "Look familiar?"

"Looks like the lividity marks on Alicia's body," Jessica replied.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**3:48 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Interview Room A**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I don't get you, man. I mean, even if you could explain it, I would never understand how you could stuff your daughter in the trunk of your car and dump her body in the woods!" Brass spoke as he looked at Carlos Perez

"I had to protect my family."

"Wasn't Alicia part of your family? You're her father, you dumb bastard! You're supposed to protect her. What kind of man are you?"

"Guilty," Carlos answered simply.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**4:08 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Interview Room B**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Brass looked at Sybil Perez across the table from him. "You know, we got enough evidence to charge you with premeditated murder."

"You don't have any proof I killed my daughter."

"You helped your husband move the body. You know, I really don't see him taking her underpants off, so that job was left to you. Then you or your daughter, April, checked the sex offenders' registry, and you tried to frame an innocent man."

Sybil scoffed. "Innocent? You trying to make me believe you really give a damn about a pedophile? Please."

"Forget about that; this is about you. You're the tough one. You run the house. You run the family. People do what you say in a crisis."

"So?"

"So, this time Alicia said no. She wanted to keep her kidney, and that pissed you off. So, you killed her."

"That's ridiculous."

"She was angry, she wanted to play on the soccer team, she wanted a life," Brass argued

"Alicia got angry, sometimes. Just sick of it. We all did. But she'd have been devastated if Daniel had died and she did nothing to prevent it. She loved her brother."

"And you're just the type of woman that would never let her forget it. Come on, Alicia wanted out of this game, and you couldn't let that happen. Not to Daniel, not to your only son, your favorite child. You slipped Alicia some of Daniel's oxycodone. So now you got a problem, you had a dead body in the house and no plausible explanation. What are you gonna do? So you call your daughter April. You make up a story; you play your roles, and put on a show. Oh, you know, I…I thought the, uh, the slap was a nice touch."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**5:10 p.m.  
><strong>**Local Church**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom walked down the aisle toward the front of the church where Daniel Perez sat, and took a seat in the pew behind Daniel.

"I didn't realize until...today...how lucky I am. I know pretty much...how and when I'm gonna die. Most people don't. It's what they're afraid of."

"Was your sister afraid?" Grissom asked softly

Daniel turned to look at Grissom. "Never." Turning he looked back at the front of the church. "I'm 11 years older than her, and she took care of me. She was my best friend, and I miss her. As much pain as...I caused her...and she wouldn't give up, and she...she wouldn't let me, either. That's why...during the last relapse, I made my parents swear that it was the very last time."

"But then your kidneys failed, and they broke their word, huh?"

"They told me they...swore not to fight the cancer, so this didn't count. I wasn't gonna lose this fight. I couldn't watch her suffer anymore."

"This wasn't a mercy killing, Daniel. This was an execution. Bone marrow, transfusions...that's her blood in your veins. It dripped out of your nose onto the blanket while you were killing her. If you cared so much for Alicia, why didn't you take your own life instead of hers?"

"Suicide isn't an option. It's an unforgivable sin in the eyes of God."

"But you believe your God forgives murder? If that's your defense, it won't keep you out of jail," Grissom countered

Daniel turned around to look at Grissom once more; his cheeks are stained with tears. "But my death will. See, I've got about six more months. I'll be dead before there's even a trial," standing up he continued. "I…I do want to thank you, though."

"For what?"

"For speaking for Alicia. You're probably the first person in her life to think only of her. You know, you may not believe in God, sir, but you do his work," Daniel nodded once before leaving and walking up to the officer near the entrance, who handcuffed him.

Grissom remained behind in the pew and looked up at the statue of Jesus on the wall with his arms outstretched. He would never understand the doctrine of the church, what could possess someone to think that killing another was better than suicide. He didn't know anyone that would.

_Sara might_

Frowning as he tried to figure out where that thought came from, Grissom shook his head as he picked up a bible. Flipping through it leisurely he wondered just what Sara might say if she were there now, sitting next to him...

No answer came as he waited there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone**

**I have a request to make of our wonderful readers. It doesn't matter whether you are a review or not as this has nothing to do with reviews. There were a number of you who requested a copy of my and Isawien's stories before they were removed from the site. If any of you out there have a copy of Night Stalker, Dream Stalker, could you please contact either me or Isawien via PM here on the site. Between the time the stories were removed from the site and now, my old computer died a rather painful death and it seems to have corrupted the end of my copy of the story and it zapped the final chapter off the story. I am missing the epilogue and I would really appreciate it if someone could contact me and let me know if you have a copy of the story so that I can get a copy of the last chapter off of you so that I can get it up on the site!**

**Thanks!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday October 11th, 2004  
><strong>**1:53 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Anything new?" Grissom asked with a sigh as they sat around the table after completing the scene of the latest victim of the Birchwood-Night Stalker.

"Just the new passages in the bible," Jessica replied as she lifted the book.

"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth - for your love is more delightful than wine…Beloved How right they are to adore you! Dark am I...Your cheeks are beautiful with earrings, your neck with strings of jewels. We will make you earrings of gold, studded with silver…All night long on my bed I looked for the one my heart loves; …looked…but did not find…I will get up now and go about the city, through its streets and squares; I will search for the one my heart loves. So I looked…but did not find…The watchmen found me as they made their rounds in the city. Have you seen the one my heart loves? ...How beautiful you are, my darling! Oh, how beautiful! Your eyes behind your veil are doves. Your hair is like a flock of goats descending from Mount Gilead. Your teeth are like a flock of sheep just short, coming up from the washing. Each has its twin; not one of them is alone. Your lips are like a scarlet ribbon; your mouth is lovely. Your temples behind your veil are like the halves of a pomegranate. Your neck is like the tower of David, built with elegance; on it hang a thousands shields, all of them shields of warriors. Your two breasts are like two fawns, like twin fawns of a gazelle that browse among the lilies. Until the day breaks and the shadows flee, I will go to the mountain of myrrh and to the hill of incense. All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you… Come with me from Lebanon. Descend from the crest of Amana, from the top of Senir, the summit of Hermon, from the lions' dens and the mountain haunts of the leopards. You have stolen my heart, my sister, my bride; you have stolen my heart with one glance of your eyes, with one jewel of your necklace. How delightful is your love, my sister, my bride! How much more pleasing is your love than wine, and the fragrance of your perfume than any spice! Your lips drop sweetness as the honeycomb, my bride; milk and honey are under your tongue. The fragrance of your garments is like that of Lebanon. You are a garden locked up, my sister, my bride; you are a spring enclosed, a sealed fountain."

"Anyone else starting to wish we knew what this guy was thinking?" Catherine asked softly.

"You and me both sister," Nick agreed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 31st, 2004  
><strong>**7:52 a.m.  
><strong>**Beckman Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Officers and other personnel were gathered outside the tented house. Grissom parked his SUV out on the street front. He, Greg and Jessica exited the car and met up with Brass who filled them in as he consulted his notebook. "Okay. So two days ago the residence was tented for termites. This morning, the bug guys came to clear the house. They found the homeowner exterminated." The group made their way under the crime scene tape toward the front house entrance. "He's ID'd as Elliot Beckman, 42, lived alone. Body's in the family room."

"Who's been inside?" Grissom asked

"Just the exterminators and the paramedics who pronounced. They entered and exited through the front door. Good luck," Brass turned and left as Grissom, Greg and Jessica walked into the tented house.

Grissom opened the front door. He turned on his flashlight and saw the dead insects on the floor. "Exterminators use sulfuryl flouride. It kills the bugs and then evaporates. Agro scientists call it the "safety" fumigant."

"You know, I'm sure he would disagree," Jessica countered as they approached the dead body that was lying face down on the floor. Jessica and Grissom nearest the body.

Greg stepped on a dead insect. The crunching sounds loud in the silent house. He knelt in front of something. "Eyeglasses on the floor." Near the eyeglasses he found a pool of vomit. "Got vomit?" Greg stood up and continued to look around the house, while Jessica opened her kit. Greg looked around in the other room and found a blue feather on the desk and a cluster of blue feathers on the floor. He made his way back into the living room.

"What flies when they're on and floats when they're off?"

"Feathers," Grissom answered.

"Long and blue. I'll bag 'em," Greg replied as Jessica took photos of the body.

"His cheek is bruised."

"What was he doing in here?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 31st, 2004  
><strong>**8:28 a.m.  
><strong>**Beckman Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica examined the outside of the tented house, snapping photos of the tent and of the clips holding the tent sides together. Stepping around the house she found Greg also photographing the side of the house.

"Jessica." Jessica finished taking a photo and walked over to Greg. "Looks like someone tampered with the tent," he said pushing the tent aside to reveal a partially opened window. "Window's open."

"Well, exterminators leave some windows open to help circulate the gas. This could have been the victim's way in," Jessica theorized. "Once inside, he was overcome by the fumes."

"He must be an idiot to go inside a tented house," Greg said

"Maybe he forgot something. Figured the gas had dissipated."

"Well, assuming you're right, and he went in and never left, shouldn't the window be open wider?"

Jessica looked at the window and tried to open it. The window doesn't catch and slides back down. "It's old. The rope has snapped."

"Okay. Now, Mr. Beckman never came out of the house. Why is there a trail of sand leading away from it and straight to the neighbor's house?" Greg said holding up the crime scene tape for Jessica as they both head for the neighbor's house.

"That's a good question."

Jessica and Greg walked over and knock on the neighbor's back door. The neighbor answered the back door coughing. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're with the crime lab. We're investigating the death of your neighbor next door."

"Elliot? What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Jessica replied as Rory coughed.

"Have you been in his house recently?" Greg asked

"Look, man, I've been laid up for the past two days puking my guts out. I haven't left my place."

"Do you live alone, Mister... ?" Jessica prompted

"Rory Kendell. My wife bailed a few months ago."

"Rory, have you felt dizzy or disoriented?" Greg asked

"How would you know?"

"We're going to need a urine sample," Jessica replied

"Why?"

"You may be suffering from sulfuryl fluoride gas poisoning. Urination's the only way for the poison to get out," Greg explained

"I got the flu."

"If that's true, then your urine will be sulfuryl-flouride free," Jessica countered

"But if you're lying, you're in big trouble," Greg added.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 31st, 2004  
><strong>**10:09 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Forensic Autopsy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"This one's easy, he drowned," Robbins said, going over the autopsy results.

"What?" Jessica asked surprised

"The termite fumigant entered his bronchioles causing his lungs to fill with fluid. COD is pulmonary edema and respiratory arrest."

"Just like a drowning victim. Doc, tell me about the bruise on his cheek," asked Jessica.

"Zygoma's fractured," Al began as he pointed. "Check the x-ray. Given the force needed to cause this type of damage, the injury's more consistent with inflicted blunt force trauma than a simple fall, if that's what you're asking."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday November 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**11:52 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica was sitting at the computer running a search through the database when Greg walked in. "Just came from tox. Rory Kendell's urine analysis is still pending. I know we're not supposed to get ahead of the evidence here, but if he's not guilty..."

Jessica, picking up the print lifts, interrupted Greg. "I lifted several prints off the clamps you found by the open window. I AFIS-matched them to a neighbor. The guy's on file for a D&D in '82."

"It's Rory, right."

"No. Zach Alfano."

"Who?" Greg turned around to look at the computer screen.

"He's the neighbor on the other side. I called his house. His daughter said he was picked up in an ambulance two days ago. Apparently, he was vomiting, he couldn't breathe, and he passed out. Brass is taking a statement," Jessica pulled Zach Alfano's photo up on the screen. "He's still in the hospital."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday November 2nd, 2004  
><strong>**1:28 p.m.  
><strong>**Beckham Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica stood in the center of the living room looking at the rug on the floor. Walking in Greg stated, "The print on the doorbell is a match to Zach, and I found vomit in the bushes. Both support his account. Jessica?"

"We missed something."

"What?"

"The directionality of the floor rug. The center of the rug is pointing towards the side window," Jessica began as she looked back at the window. "Also confirms Zach Alfano's story. We're back to Rory Kendell. If he didn't leave the house for two days, how come he didn't answer the door when Zach Alfano rang the bell?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**1:27 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Interview Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica and Brass were interviewing Rory Kendell. "I was sick. I figured it was some girl scout selling cookies."

"We got back the results of your urine analysis. There was sulfuryl fluoride in your system. You were at Elliot's house," Jessica began.

"No."

Jessica sat down. "Here's a thought, after the exterminators left, you met up with Elliot. You had a fight, you knocked him out, and you dragged him into the house through the side window," she explained the scenario

"You figured the fumigation would cover your tracks, that we'd chalk it up to an accident," Brass added

"Why would I want to kill Elliot?" Rory asked looking between them.

"You've had five noise complaints against him last year," Brass pointed out

"That's hardly reason to kill somebody."

"Or is it a reason to commit assault? He filed charges against you last May," Brass continued as he looked at the papers in front of him.

"I knocked on his door, and I asked him to turn down that classical crap. He refused. I overreacted. I apologized. Charges were dropped." He looked at them. "I swear."

"Save the swearing for trial. You're under arrest." Brass replied as Kendall started coughing.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**3:45 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Greg was going through the database looking for a match to the blue feather as Jessica walked in.

"How's it going?" she asked as she stopped next to him.

"Ornithological database just ID'd the feathers I collected at the crime scene," Greg said handing the evidence bag with the feathers to Jessica. "Hyacinth macaw. So how come you and Brass didn't involve me in the interrogation?"

"Greg, you still have the solo to complete, and, technically, you're still a trainee, but you're doing a great job."

"Thanks."

Jessica turned and left while Greg went back to the computer.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**3:47 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom was mixing up a concoction when Jessica walked in. "What are you doing with potassium nitrate?"

"I'm making a bomb. Two bombs actually," he replied as he took a scoop of sugar out of the sugar bag.

"And sugar. You're making sweet bombs?"

"I'm making smoke bombs."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**4:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Beckham Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ready?" Grissom asked before he and Jessica pulled down their face masks. They knelt down in front of two canisters. "One, two, three."

They each uncovered the canisters and the room started to fill with a white smoke. Jessica and Grissom walk around the room as they waited.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 3rd, 2004****4:16 p.m.  
><strong>**Kendall Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Greg stood in the bedroom at the back of the Kendall house looking around for something. He passed the hallway and saw white smoke leaking out from under the closet door. Not long after the smoke started coming from the closet, the fire alarm started ringing. Greg opened the closet to find white smoke leaking into the house from an opening at the bottom of the closet. "Grissom. We got smoke. Coming from an uncapped electrical conduit," Greg spoke over the phone

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 3rd, 2004  
><strong>**4:17 p.m.  
><strong>**Beckham Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey, I found it!" Jessica called finding the opposite opening in the wall, turning around to report to Grissom as he walked into the living room. "It's right behind the speaker. Music traveled through the conduit directly into Rory's house. No wonder he was so pissed off."

"At one time, both houses must've been connected to the same electrical meter."

"A single property. How did you figure that?"

"We found fumigant in Rory Kendell's urine. But he claimed he was never in the victim's house," Grissom explained

"So you devised the experiment to prove he was lying?" Jessica smiled

"Exactly. But, he was telling the truth," Grissom agreed

"So now what?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 4th, 2004  
><strong>**10:15 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Brass entered the break room where Jessica and Greg were sitting at the table. "Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, I presume?

"What do you need, Brass?" Jessica asked looking up at him.

"Well, it may be elementary, but I have a conundrum. I just got back from the Four Aces. The hotel manager said Elliot tried to check in with his bird. The guy turned him down because he didn't have a cage, so supposedly Elliot went home to retrieve it, but neither he nor the bird ever returned."

"Looks like we need to find that bird," Greg announced.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 4th, 2004  
><strong>**10:37 a.m.  
><strong>**Beckham Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The front door of the Beckman house opened as Greg and Jessica walked inside. They immediately split up and looked around the area. Greg heading for the hallway to check out the bedrooms; Jessica heading for the kitchen. From an open storage cabinet, flies buzz.

"Greg." Greg walked up next to Jessica and saw the flies, lots and lots of flies. "Oh. There were no flies in here when we processed the house."

Jessica and Greg head for the cabinet. "Fumigation kills all household insects, and it takes time for new flies to find a portal of entry," Jessica explained

"Well, bird could've flown up somewhere and died."

The flies were coming from the top shelf in the pantry. Jessica grabbed a step ladder to check it out finding a dead rat. "Carcass with a fresh colony of maggots. The bird's not here; it's a dead rat."

"Which means the macaw was either bird-napped or he flew the coop," Greg summarized

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 4th, 2004  
><strong>**12:05 p.m.  
><strong>**Buy Buy Birdie Store**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom walked into the bird shop to find the Bird Shop Manager trying to teach a Cockatoo to speak.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Teaching him to speak?" asked Grissom.

"Although the cockatoo is intelligent, birds don't speak. To speak requires a cognitive ability to understand, which they don't. They just imitate. And Edweena is a she. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a macaw."

"Well, you came to the right place. Buy Buy Birdie's the only exotic bird store in Clark County."

"Has anyone tried to sell you a macaw in the last few days?" wondered Grissom.

"No. Why?" the manager asked confused

"Well, I'm trying to locate a missing blue hyacinth," Grissom explained

"Very rare. In my whole career, I've only sold one."

"Do you remember the buyer's name?" Grissom asked

"Sure. Mr. Beckman. He's in here all the time. Bob likes to eat cashews out of my pocket. Mr. Beckman doesn't go anywhere without Bob."

"Mr. Beckman, um, died three days ago. We found these...feathers in his house," Grissom explained as he showed the Bird Shop Manager the photo of three feathers taken at the scene.

"Tail feathers. That's not good."

"Why is that?"

"Macaws only molt one tail feather at a time," the shop owner explained worriedly. "Get a pile like this, someone yanked. Real hard."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 5th, 2004  
><strong>**6:07 a.m.  
><strong>**Martin Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ted Martin answered the door to find Brass, Jessica and Grissom outside. "Mr. Martin, we have a warrant to search your apartment. Please, stay with me. Stay ahead of me," Brass instructed as they walked into the house.

"Look, if you guys tell me what you're looking for, maybe I can help you out, um..." Ted began

"Look, shut up and stay still," Brass ordered

Jessica opened a drawer in the kitchen, then a cabinet, continuing to look around. She opened the counter drawer to find it filled with watches. "Brass? How many watches do you own?"

"Couple of sport, couple of dress. Why?"

"Mr. Martin has about twenty here."

"Twenty?" Brass asked surprised

"I'm a collector."

Jessica picked up a woman's watch. "This is a little small for your wrist, don't you think?" she asked as she opened another drawer. "Several rings, a necklace, cufflinks and a gold pen. You know, these things all have one thing in common, you can kind of slip them into your pocket. This is engraved, 'Joan Arryington'. I wonder what the odds are that Mrs. Arryington is a client of Oden Pest Control."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

As Grissom looked through the nightstand drawers, he heard a bird squawk come from the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and opened the shower to find Bob in his cage and smiled. "Hello, Bob." Bob squawked in reply. Grissom walked out into the living room with the cage. "Look what I found." Bob squawked once more.

"I think we all know what happened here. After your buddies left, you were poking around Mr. Beckman's house. But he surprised you. Somehow, you managed to get the bird in the cage, seal the tent and release the gas," Jessica explained.

"Despite his neighbor's best efforts, he was a goner," Brass continued

"I'm not admitting to anything."

"You don't have to, Ted. We know why the caged bird sings," Grissom replied

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday November 15th, 2004  
><strong>**8:46 p.m.  
><strong>**Streets of Las Vegas**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Grissom stopped at a red light. As he waited for the light to change he thought back over the last few hours. Night Stalker had struck again, victim number 58.

And there was a new passage highlighted in the new bible as well...

_Wives, in the same way be submissive to your husbands so that, if any of them do not believe the word, they may be won over without words by the behavior of their wives, when they see the purity and reverence of your lives. Your beauty should not come from outwards adornment, such as braided hair and the wearing of gold jewelry and fine clothes._

_Like Sarah, who obeyed Abraham and called him her master. You are her daughters if you do what is right and do not give way to fear._

Looking up from his musing Grissom stared at the people crossing the street before someone honked behind him to tell him that the light was green. Waving his hand, he started to drive, more than just the new case floating through his head now.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 25th, 2004  
><strong>**4:18 a.m.  
><strong>**Fountain in a Gated Community**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

David Phillips was leaning over the dead body of a young woman in a water fountain in the center of the road, waiting for the water to be turned off.

Brass walked up to him. "What's the matter? Can't do your work?" he asked before yelling "Hey, fellas, what's the holdup? Come on. I told you half an hour ago turn the damn fountain off! Give me a break."

Together, Grissom and Jessica ducked under the crime scene tape on the way to the fountain. Just outside the tape are the party-goers. Grissom put his kit down.

"You can't find good help," Jim spoke to Grissom

"As Lord Byron once said, "In the desert, a fountain is springing."

"Well, this one sprung a dead woman, Vanessa Keaton. She lived over there," Brass said indicating the house nearby, Grissom turning to look. "A neighbor walking her dog found her."

Grissom took note of the crowd around the tape. "This is a pretty well-dressed crowd for this time of night."

"Well, you know, it's a shindig. 43 Niagara Circle. The vic was there with her husband. Who left the party early. That's Dan Keaton, and that's his daughter Amy."

"You know, you might want to sneak some photos of this crowd," Grissom told Jessica as she looked up at him.

"A gated community, middle of nowhere, if this wasn't an accident, they're all suspects, aren't they?" Jessica said before turning around and snapping photos of the people in the crowd.

The water in the fountain was still running so David did the best he could looking at the body. "Foam in her nose and mouth. It's consistent with drowning. Abrasion on her forehead is fresh. And..." he paused as he reached for her wrist. "...lividity is unfixed."

"Well, since water motion has no effect..." Grissom began

"She's been dead less than two hours," David continued as the fountain water shut off.

"Thank you. Finally!" Brass exclaimed

"Still waters run deep."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 25th, 2004  
><strong>**7:18 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

As the Coroners remove the body on the gurney, Jessica and Greg watch. Greg holding a camera.

"You know, they never go home until they see the body taken away?"

"Necrophilic voyeurism."

When the crowd started to disburse, Jessica knelt down next to the fountain and looked inside, picking up a black shoe.

"Hot shoes," Greg mused.

"You think these are sexy, huh?" Jessica asked and Greg shrugged. "Did you know that shoes like these put degenerative stress on the hip joints, throw off the curve of the spine, and the tilt to the pelvis, over time, women get headaches, sore backs, shortened calf muscles and bunions, of course."

"I take it back," Greg answered as she stood.

"First thoughts?"

"Vanessa Keaton was walking home. She had a few. Her feet hurt. She takes off her shoes. Dolce vida."

"There's no sign of blood or hair. Nothing to suggest contact."

"The fountain was on. Maybe the action of the water washed away evidence."

"How do we know it was an accident? Maybe she wasn't alone," Jessica countered

Greg thought about it for a moment. "We don't know that."

"We're going to need a water sample and a bag for the shoe, of course."

"Okay," Greg said walking over to his kit to get the things Jessica had said.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 25th, 2004  
><strong>**4:58 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Forensic Autopsy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom was standing next to the autopsy table watching Dr. Robbins finish stitching up the Y-incision. "One of the most attractive women I've had on my table. But beauty's skin deep and inside, we all look pretty much the same."

"What about this abrasion?" Grissom asked pointing.

"Have you no poet in you?"

"Beauty is truth, truth, beauty. That is all you know on earth and all you need to know…except cause of death."

"Pulmonary edema due to drowning. I sent samples of the water in her lungs to trace. The abrasion's serious enough to cause loss of consciousness. You may want to look at this though. You want to come over here? Let's turn her over."

Grissom walked around the table and they turned over the body where Robbins pointed out four holes in her back. "Puncture wounds?"

"Four, uniform diameter, perimortem, non-lethal. No corresponding holes in her dress."

"So she wasn't wearing it when she was stabbed."

"Collected lubricant from the labia. Which means, uh...I don't know if she had a date with her husband or herself. I sent an SAE kit to DNA. Personal observation... " Robbins picked up the black lacy underwear, showing it to Grissom. "...you don't wear La Perla to a Tupperware party."

"La Perla?"

"Very expensive. I gave some to my wife once. She accused me of having an affair. You know, sex on the steel."

"Lubricant and lingerie. I don't think the evening turned out the way she planned, do you?"

"Nope."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 25th, 2004  
><strong>**7:24 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI DNA Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mia Dickerson was in the lab putting her latex gloves on when David Hodges walked by noticing something. He opened the lab door and walked inside.

"You alternate hands when you double glove?"

"Yes. And I don't like being watched."

"If you alternate, there's more contact between the exposed latex of the first glove and atmospheric microbes." She stared at him for a beat, and then started removing her latex gloves. "What?"

Mia looked up at him annoyed. "You know, it would have been better if you didn't say anything, but you did making it impossible for me to concentrate, and now I have to sanitize and start over."

The opposite door opened. "Hey, Hodges, you got the results of our drowning victim?" Greg asked as he walked in

Hodges turned to look back at Greg. "Yeah, in five. I'm in the middle of the rest of my life."

Greg rolled his eyes, before continuing insistent. "Well, I kind of need them now."

Hodges turned and smiled at Greg. Turning back to Mia he spoke, "I'll be back."

Mia rolled her eyes at Hodges as Greg left the lab.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**10:05 a.m.  
><strong>**Keaton Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica was interviewing Dan Keaton next to the empty pool in his back yard. Amy Keaton sitting on the pool's edge a short distance away from them.

"Crack runs right through the deep end. Had to drain it. Half the neighbors have cracked slabs, leaky roofs. This was perfect when Vanessa and I moved in. Place isn't built to last."

"Mr. Keaton, I know this must be hard for you and your daughter."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Your wife didn't die in a fountain. We're taking water samples of every pool and spa in this community. Was there swimming at the Brady's party?" Jessica asked.

"Why?"

"Routine question," Jessica assured him.

"Some, I guess. It was that kind of party."

"Was your wife in the pool?"

"She could have been. After I left. What does this have to do with her accident?" asked Mr. Keaton curiously.

"Did anyone behave inappropriately towards her?"

"We were with our friends. Our best friends. I wouldn't have left her there if I didn't think she was safe," Dan finished looking over at Amy who looked away.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**12: 11 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI DNA Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mia Dickerson was going through the things Greg brought back from the house. "Nine vibrators, five plugs, four strands of beads."

Greg smiled saying "And a partridge in a pear tree," causing Mia to throw him a look. "Some kids are happy playing in the sand box, others want every toy in the store. And apparently these are dishwasher safe."

"I'll swab the nooks and crannies for semen, vaginal secretions and epithelials, but don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, my money's on bag number two," Greg answered cheerfully as Mia opened it and her look just said 'oh great'.

"Twenty-six used condoms."

"Just like being back in college, right?"

"Catherine said you didn't lose your virginity until you were 22."

The smile froze on Greg's face and he changed the subject quickly. "Grissom and I figured that they practiced safe sex, so we processed their trash. Check them inside and out, please."

"I've analyzed condoms before, Greg. Just not in bulk," Mia said reaching into the third package and taking out another plastic bag. "Skewers?"

"Yeah, screen them for blood. Possible weapon," Greg finished leaving the lab.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**12:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Catherine followed Grissom into his office. Grissom holding an open book in his hand, reading it as he headed for his desk.

"I know that you got the memo, I'm not sure that you read it. Eckley is being promoted to Assistant Director. They are taking applications for his supervisor spot on days. I want it." Grissom sat down not saying anything. "What? You want the day spot for _yourself_? You're worried about giving me a good A.P. score and breaking up the team? Or maybe you just think that I'm incapable of the position? Not _worthy_ of the promotion? Is that it?" She questioned rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"I'm just always, always, _always_ defending myself to you." Catherine sat down, Grissom still not having said anything. "I'm unbelievable. I have a _daughter_ who is so starved for my attention; she is thumbing rides to Fremont Street to see her grandfather. The _last_ person I want her around. I mean, _not_ that it's much better with my mother, who sees Lindsay much more often than _I_ do." Grissom's continued lack of attention finally gets to be too much for Catherine. "I am missing out on my daughter's life. I have _no_ life of my own. Would you just stop me and say _something_ here?"

Grissom finally took off his glasses and looked at Catherine. "You want the job because you're worried about Lindsay?"

"That's part of it, but ..."

"The position calls for leadership, Catherine. You have to inspire others, solve problems, which means you have to leave your own problems at home."

"I want the job because I can do it. I'm qualified, I'm motivated and I'm ready, Gil. You know that I am."

"I do. Which is why I already sent in your A.P. I gave you 100. I even put in a good word with the Director. The rest is up to you. And...I hope you get it," Grissom said as he put his glasses back on.

Catherine couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Thank you," Catherine said standing up and walking out of the office. Grissom sighed as he watched her go.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**1:26 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Interview Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica was interviewing Paul Brady. "Erin is the greatest wife in the world."

"But you still had sex with Vanessa Keaton?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's fun."

"How did your wife feel about you and Vanessa Keaton?"

"Well, it's not like we were having an affair. That'd be breaking the rules."

This perked Jessica up. "The Rules?" Jessica asked starting to take notes.

"No, means no. Arrive as a couple, leave as a couple. Drugs, never. Condoms…condoms always. No affairs. Sex with someone other than your spouse is only allowed at the parties. No photos, no video. And the kids must never know. I came home one night. I parked the car in the driveway and went to the fridge to grab a beer. It was the wrong beer. I was in the wrong house. Anyway, it just got all the neighbors talking. Variety is a good thing. And if you get the right group of people together, a couple of drinks, you'd be surprised what can happen."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**1:48 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Hallway**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The door opened admitting Paul Brady out into the hallway at the same time that Erin Brady walked out into the hallway. Jessica was sitting in the hallway chair watching them. She watched as they met and kissed. Grissom walked up to Jessica, taking the seat next to her, handing her one of the two cups he was holding.

"Thank you. I know I'm supposed to be objective, but I think I have a problem with the lifestyle."

"Well, they're consenting adults, it's not illegal. At most, they only hurt themselves."

"Tell that to Vanessa Keaton. Everyone has a jealousy gene."

"You think it was a crime of passion?"

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. When you have to go outside of a marriage for passion, you're in trouble. And you're asking for trouble."

Grissom looked over at the Brady's. "Well, they say they're happily married."

"You think they're happy?"

Grissom didn't answer as he considered the question. He never did get to answer as his phone rang. "Grissom…Very good, thanks." Hanging up, he turned to Jessica. "Hodges matched the water in Vanessa Keaton's lungs. He knows where she drowned."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**3:49 p.m.  
><strong>**Cunningham Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom and Jessica walk into the Cunningham house. In one of the rooms, a boy is playing video games in front of the television set. Grissom and Jessica continue through the house. Jessica heading upstairs as Grissom heads into one of the rooms.

Jessica walked into the home office and looked around. She took a look at the contents of the bookshelf before opening the desk drawer. Under the 'Vegas Life' magazine, she finds a 'Big Bodacious Babes' Magazine.

A few minutes later Grissom walked into the study.

"Found some porn," she said standing and handing them over to Grissom who flipped through them.

"Well, nothing new about this stuff. The Frescos at Pompeii were more explicit. The Kama Sutra and Decameron."

"Yeah, but that's art; this...is not art," Jessica said holding up the issue of 'Bondage'.

"Hmm." Grissom again opens the magazine and finds something recognizable. "Here we go. Webcam photo. And she's wearing La Perla," Grissom said showing Jessica the photo of the "headless" woman wearing black underwear.

"Vanessa Keaton?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**4:29 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Morgue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom opened the morgue cabinet with Vanessa Keaton's body inside, pulling out the table so he and Jessica could compare the body with the photos. He lifted the sheet to look at her belly button. It didn't match with the photo.

Pointing to the photo, "Innie." "Outie," he said as he pointed to the body. Jessica changed the photo to one with moles. "...and Vanessa doesn't have any moles on her torso."

"The woman in the photo is not Vanessa," Grissom concluded.

"Oh, you got my message," David spoke as he entered the area

"What message?" Jessica asked confused

"To meet me here. I was preparing the body for a mortuary pickup, and I noticed something," David lifted the body to show them the bruising on the back around the puncture wounds. "Postmortem bruising."

"Well, it can take a day or two after autopsy for the bruises to percolate through the soft tissue and become visible," Grissom surmised.

"Vanessa wasn't stabbed four times with a skewer. She was stabbed twice with a two-pronged instrument," Jessica said. Grissom looked at Jessica after her statement.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**8:07 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Grissom walked into the lab where Jessica was working on the laptop. "I just started combing through Tom Cunningham's computer. I haven't I.D.'d our mystery woman, but there's just lots of back and forth between Cunningham's e-mail account and Keaton's."

"Any attachments?" Grissom asked

"Yeah. Got one for the Keatons' account. "U axd 4 my pic so here. Sweetkeat." Jessica clicked on the attachment and found the photo. It's the same photo. Grissom shook his head causing Jessica to glance at him.

"Any reply?"

"Yes. From...cunning1." She clicked it open. "Can you handle it? Midnight. Behind the skate park."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 26th, 2004  
><strong>**10:15 p.m.  
><strong>**LVPD Interview Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You are an inny. Amy, you e-mailed this photo of yourself to Tom Cunningham," Jessica began as she showed the photo to Amy who was sitting next to her father across from Jessica and Grissom.

"What's she talking about?" Dan asked.

"I have no idea."

"You were having an affair with Tom Cunningham. He's just been booked on statutory rape," Jessica continued

"What?"

"It wasn't rape," Amy answered as her dad freaked

Dan got to his feet. "I'm gonna to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Like you care who I have sex with? I know about your parties, all the kids know, so don't get all righteous on me," Amy told him before turning to Jessica. "I want to see Tom."

Dan grabbed Amy's hand. "Let's go."

"Mr. Keaton, sit down, please. We're not done yet," Grissom spoke for the first time.

Dan, Amy and Jessica sat back down as Grissom took out the bar-be-cue fork in a plastic bag, putting it on the table. "We retrieved this from the Cunningham's backyard. Your stepmother's blood is on the tines, and your fingerprints are on the handle," he said looking at Amy Keaton.

"The stab wounds weren't fatal, but your stepmother was knocked unconscious. It took two or three minutes for her to drown," Jessica continued

"That's a long time to stand around and watch someone die," Grissom added

"It wasn't like that," Amy began before looking at Grissom. "He was trying to protect me." Turning to Jessica she continued "So we put her in the fountain." Grissom looked from Dan to Amy. "He loves me. Can I see him?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica and Grissom stepped out of the interview room. Together, they walked down the hallway side-by-side. For a moment, they were silent.

"Arrive as a couple, leave as a couple."

"No photos, no video."

"No affairs."

"And the kids must never know." Grissom finished.

* * *

><p>AN : Excerpts from : Women's Devotional NIV Bible copyright 1990

Monday October 11th, 2004's passages - Song of Songs 1:2, 1:4, !:9-11, 3:1-3, 4:1-12

Monday November 15th, 2004's passages - 1 Peter 3:1-3, 3:6


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter. No more episode chapters! Oh and this is where this story starts to earn it's rating, so be warned!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 25th, 2004  
><strong>**11:57 p.m.  
><strong>**LV Crime Lab Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Now you aren't going to forget us right?" Greg asked with a grin as everyone gathered together.

"Grego, she's probably desperate to get away from us," Warrick laughed.

"That would be a no Greg and no Warrick," replied Jessica with a smile. "It's actually nice to finally have faces to the names I've known for years."

"Are we as good looking as she always said we were?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"Do you people mind! I'm trying to take a picture here!" Archie grumbled as he lowered the camera and glared at the group.

"I think Archie is debating killing us..." Catherine mused with a smile. "Come on, we better shape up and get this done before he sics Jacqui on us."

"Yeah yeah yeah. All right people, squeeze together," Warrick instructed as he wrapped an arm around Catherine's shoulders. Next to Catherine was Grissom, and sitting in front of the three were Nick and Jessica, Jessica leaning more on Greg, who was stretched out across her and Nick's laps, his feet on Nick's lap mind you, and sitting up with an arm wrapped around Jessica like she was his lifeline.

"Say Humus!" Greg spoke up and everyone complied as the rest of the group started cracking up. Archie took the picture before he doubled over as he laughed as well.

"Oh and Greg, if you think this will get me to go out with you...forget it," Jessica informed him as she pushed Greg off her lap and onto the floor.

"Oh no," Greg began bringing his hand to his heart as if in pain. "Oh I'll never love again!" he cried dramatically.

"That's fine and dandy, but get your feet off my lap," Nick answered as he pushed the offending appendages off.

"Listen you guys, you've been great and everything but if I want to catch my flight I really gotta book," commented Jessica as she quickly collected her purse.

"I'll send you copies of the pics soon as their developed," Archie spoke with a smile.

"Thanks Archie," replied Jessica as she headed for the door, stopping at the door and turning back to face the group. "Oh and Grissom, if this guy should pop up again you know where to find me and how to reach me."

"Of course," Grissom replied with a smile. "Have a good flight Jessica. And thank you."

"Yeah, have a good flight girl," Warrick continued placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys," replied Jessica, waving to everyone as she made her way from the break room and out of the building towards her car. "Damn it," swore Jessica halfway to the airport before turning around and returning to the lab, when she realized she had forgotten her cell phone in the break room. She got out of the car and quickly made her way back inside, cursing herself because she had been cutting it close to begin with and now with having to go back, she risked missing her flight altogether. Her cell phone was right where she left it on the table. She was startled when the phone started ringing the minute she picked it up. Looking at the number of the incoming call she grew concerned when the name and number were not displayed. "Hello?"

"Jyn…"

"Sara?" Jessica asked surprised and concerned as she heard the tone of her best friend's voice.

"Look, can you get everyone to Grissom's office in say five minutes?" Sara responded.

Jessica frowned. "Sara I don't know…can you give me a bit longer?"

"_Please_."

Stopping mid-step as she heard the pleading in her friend's voice Jessica suddenly became very afraid. Sara _never_ begged…not in the nineteen years they had known each other… "All right, I'll do whatever I have to…Sara what's wrong?"

"Just get everyone there." Sara's quick reply whispered across the line before Jessica heard the dial tone. Bringing the phone down from her ear she stared at it for a moment before pressing the 'end' button. Heading to her speed dial she hit the first number on the list.

"Grissom?"

"Hey, it's Harrison. Sara just called me, she wants everyone in your office, five minutes."

"Jessica…that isn't exactly physically possible…" Grissom began over the line, though she could practically hear the wheels turning in his mind.

"Yeah I know, but she begged Grissom," Jessica replied figuring she may as well start with the big guns.

"I'll be there, you call Cath and Greg."

Hanging up she shook her head before dialing Catherine's number, after having practically the same conversation she dialed Greg's number. After having the same conversation a third time she turned and headed down the hall towards Grissom's office.

/-/What the hell is going on Sara? You disappear for months on end with no contact with anyone, save the letters you left us when you first disappeared and _now_ you call me? And why were you begging? You _never_ beg, _ever_, so what is going on with you that would cause you to act so out of character.../-/ Jessica thought desperately as she paced outside Grissom's office.

"Jessica?" Grissom's voice caught her attention as she looked up to find not only him, but Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick all heading down the hall towards her. Grissom being the closest, Catherine had just been joined by Greg and Nick, and Warrick was running to catch up.

Jessica stepped back to let Grissom open the door, just as his phone began to ring. Without even stopping to take the keys out he rushed towards the phone. "Sara?"

Jessica glanced back at the others before taking the keys out of the door as she moved to join him. Glancing up at him as she heard what sounded like Sara nearly crying hysterically through the phone, she became even more concerned than she was when Sara first said her name.

"Sara…Sara where are you? Sara…Sara wait…" Grissom tried to interject as the others rushed into the room, Catherine shutting and locking the door behind her before they crowded around the table. "All right, all right. I'm putting you on speaker," he continued a moment later as he reached down to hit the button. "Sara, we're all here," he continued once the phone was on speaker and they could all hear her crying with a radio in the background.

"Oh God…oh God, I should have done this before…"

"Sara, Sweetie please talk to us," Jessica tried as everyone glanced at each other in concern.

"I shouldn't have left…I shouldn't have gone without telling you…but I couldn't face the truth, the possibility, my _damn_ past…" Sara continued as she started choking, an obvious sign she had been crying for quite some time. Finally getting her breath she continued, "Oh God, oh God forgive me…" she whispered.

"Sara Sunshine Marie Danny Patalli, breathe Chica Marie," Jessica spoke softly as everyone turned to look at her like she had lost her mind. Ignoring them she leaned over the desk to be closer to the phone. Hearing Sara take a deep breath she smiled. "Come on Chica Marie, one more. Don't make me find you and throw you to Peter and the rest of the nuts that run the lab back in Frisco, we both know they'd be shoving meat down you faster than you could threaten their manhood," she continued with a smirk as she heard Sara giggle slightly. "That's my girl, now talk to me. No one else is here, tell me what's going on," she continued as she glanced up at the others. Nick and Greg were both looking at her, easily able to tell that they wanted to ask questions about whatever the hell she was going on about, while Grissom was watching her with a bit of a smile and an admiring look.

"I think I know who he is," Sara's whisper gathered her, and the others' attention once more.

"Birchwood?" Jessica asked softly.

"Birchwood…God I shouldn't have run, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't face what happened. And I thought that I had to be wrong, it had to be a coincidence of the worst kind; that the universe was deciding to make my life hell…I shouldn't have done it…those women…oh God, what have I done…."

"Sara…Sara, it's not your fault, whatever happened it's not your fault," Jessica hurried to assure her as she heard Sara's voice taking on that slight hysterical tone once more.

"But it is…if I'm right…I could have stopped this all years ago..." Sara whispered. "You have my blood on file, run it against the DNA."

"What?" Greg asked in shock before the others could even speak.

"Do it…God knows I hope I'm wrong…but you have to try," she whispered before everything became dead silent other than the music in the background. "Turn the phone off on your end," Sara ordered suddenly.

"What?" Grissom asked sitting up.

"Just do it, whatever you hear, don't say a word…promise me."

"Sara…" Grissom and Jessica began in unison.

"Promise me!" she ordered as they looked up at each other.

"Promise," Jessica whispered as Grissom hit the button that would keep anything they said from going over the line to hear.

"What do you think is going on?" Catherine asked after a few moments before they heard a whoosh.

"She just put the phone in a bag," Greg spoke up knowing that sound.

"Damn, damn, damn." Sara's whispered voice came more muffled than before, and then they heard a door bang open.

"Hello Sara, it's been a long time."

"John?" Sara asked in shock as they heard someone moving around. "Look just stay away from me," she continued in a rush.

"Sara Sara Sara…you know me better than that. I haven't been looking for you all these years to just 'stay away from you'," the man continued.

"Please John…" Sara asked softly.

"Now look Sara…I haven't been looking for you for the past fifteen years for you to pull this now," they heard him growl before hearing Sara gasp.

"John…I'll do whatever you say…just…put the gun down…_please_," Sara pleaded as they heard two people moving, two distinct sounds of steps.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" John asked before they heard the sound of something or someone hitting the wall lightly.

"I think she just backed up into the wall," Greg whispered.

"John please…just put the gun down…_Please_," Sara begged as she started to whimper.

"Sara, stop that!" John ordered causing her to only whimper more. "Sara! Stop that! _NOW!_"

"Greg, go tell them to run a trace on my phone," Grissom ordered.

"Gone," Greg replied as he stood and rushed over to the door, only to fight with the handle as it wouldn't open until Catherine stood and rushed over. Unlocking the door she opened it for him.

"Oops," he spoke before taking off down the hall. Catherine shook her head before hurrying back to the others.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…" Sara started to beg, repeating herself over and over, each plea becoming more desperate.

"Damn it Sara!" John yelled as they heard the sound of skin striking skin, before they heard a loud thump.

Seconds later they heard a grunt and a few moments later the door opening and closing. Minutes later they heard the door open again. "All right, her purse. God knows she's probably going to need that for some reason." John's voice spoke before they heard everything gain a bit of static. Hearing the door shut again and the sound of the radio disappear they realized she must have dropped the phone in her purse. Moments later they heard a car door shut before the engine started. "Sara…come on Sara time to rise and shine," John spoke as they heard the car moving. "Sara! Wake up!" he growled before they heard the sound of what had to be him tapping her cheek.

"What?" Sara asked before they heard the sound of something moving against fabric. "Oh God, it wasn't a dream…" she continued before they heard the sound of struggles.

"It's not worth it Sara girl. You know as well as I do that no one can tie a knot like me…Well except you perhaps," John spoke as Greg came into the room.

"It's up, running now…" he spoke before someone shushed him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sara whispered.

"You know the answer to that my Sarai," John replied. "You remember why you are my Sarai don't you?" he asked. After a few minutes of silence they heard the sound of a slap before a thunk against the window. "Answer me Sarai."

"Sarai was the wife of Abram," Sara began after a beat. "Abram the son of Terah. And the Lord said to Abram, 'Leave your country, your people, and your father's household and go into the land I will show you. I will make you into a great nation and I will bless you; I will make your name great, and you will be a blessing. I will bless those who bless you, and whoever curses you I will curse; and all people on earth will be blessed through you.' And so Abram left, taking his beloved wife Sarai. And Sarai followed him, because she was his wife, and she would follow wherever he led, and do whatever he said."

"Good good, and what happened when they came to Egypt?"

"When they came to Egypt Abram said to Sarai, 'I know what a beautiful woman you are, when the Egyptians see you, they will say 'This is a his wife' and they will kill me. So say you are my sister and they will treat me well and let us both live.' So Sarai did as he asked, and Pharaoh took her into his palace and he treated Abram well for her sake. And God sought revenge on Pharaoh, and Sarai was returned to her husband."

"And Sarai followed Abram's wishes, she went to Pharaoh and became his wife, why?"

"Because she was his wife, and she would follow him wherever he led, and do whatever he said," Sara replied evenly as the door opened and everyone turned expectantly.

"Grissom, I got bad news. Trace just went down," one of the techs spoke up.

"Get. It. Back," growled Jessica as she started towards the tech, grabbing him by the front of his lab coat and slamming him against the wall. "I don't care what you have to do or what it takes but you get that trace back up or so help me God I will _not_ be held accountable for my actions."

The minute Nick had pried Jessica's hands off the tech, she started fighting against his hold. "Let. Go. Of. Me," she snarled. "I _have_ to find her...I _have_ to..."

"Jessica," Grissom's soft whisper stopped her as he laid a hand on her arm. Looking up at him she saw the same feelings in his eyes before he turned to the tech. "Call the sheriff, get another trace system down here. _Now_!" Grissom ordered. Before another word could be spoken, the tech ran from the room and they were drawn back to the phone as Sara continued to speak.

"Years past, and God made a promise to Abram, that he would be the father of many nations, and Sarai knowing she had born him no children gave to him her maidservant so he might have the life he was promised. Because she loved him and would do anything for him, including give unto him another to bear him children she could not. And Abram took unto himself Hagar, and she bore him a son called Ishmael. Then God came to Abram, and thus the covenant of Circumcision was formed. And God changed Abram's name to Abraham, and Sarai's to Sarah. And God promised to bless her. And Sarah laughed for she was ninety-years-old. But she followed her husband, for she loved him, and would do anything he asked of her. And God blessed them with a child, Isaac, who would be the father of many nations. And through Isaac God gave to the world his only beloved son."

"That's right, you do remember don't you," John spoke proudly.

"Please…let me go," Sara asked softly.

"Now Sara don't start that again," John growled.

"Please," she whispered before the car stopped.

"Sara, shut up," John growled before a door was thrown open. Moments later they heard the other door open.

"No! Please let me go!" Sara pleaded before they heard another smack.

"Damn it Sara, why are you making me hurt you!" John growled before everything grew quiet and they heard a door open farther away. "Damn bloody girl," John growled a few moments later as they heard him no doubt pick up the purse. Hearing the car door slam they listened as John continued to mumble as he went inside the building and down the hall. He dropped the purse on something and they heard him move a short distance away as he continued to grumble. A few minutes later John finally spoke normally.

"Come on Sara, it's time to wake up again."

"Oh God!" Sara cried as she woke. "Please…please just leave me alone…"

"Sara, stop that…You know it's useless to struggle against the ropes," John ordered and the others finally realized what the sounds of rustling were. Sara was tied up.

"Please don't do this…Please…Oh God, please..." Sara begged as she started to cry. "Please I'll do anything…just don't do this…_Please_…"

"Sara, Sara, Sara…you are my Sarai. You belong to me," John soothed as Sara only began to cry harder.

"Please don't do this…Please John…Don't do this, please…"

"Shh, it's going to be alright Sara," John soothed.

"Oh my God," Catherine murmured as they heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

"Please…Oh God, please…God have mercy…" Sara continued to cry.

"God always has mercy for those who truly deserve it Sara, you know that," John replied as they heard another zipper being undone.

"Oh dear God…Please don't do this…"

"Stop it Sara!" John yelled as they heard him smack her once more. "Now be a good girl and pray," he ordered softly as they heard the mattress shift and Sara start to cry harder. But still she was able to speak amidst her tears.

"Our Father, Who Art in Heaven…Hallowed be…Thy Name"

"That's not how you pray!" John growled.

Sara choked back a sob before starting to sing as she continued to cry. "Our Father, Who Art in Heaven…Hallowed be…Thy Name…Thy Kingdom…come, Thy will…be Done…"

"Oh God!" Jessica cried as she ran to the window as an ear piercing scream echoed over the phone. Jessica bent over as she tried not to be sick. Turning she fell against the wall as she sunk to the floor as Sara started singing through her tears once more.

"On…earth, as…it is…In…Heaven…Give us…this day…our…daily bread…And forgive us…our debts…as we…forgive…Our…debtors…And lead us not…Into…Temptation…but deliver us…from evil…For thine…is the Kingdom…and the…Power…and the…Glory…forever…Amen…" Sara finished surprisingly being able to hold the note of Amen for quite some time before breaking down into sobs.

"Shhh…shhh it's alright Sara…don't cry," John soothed. "Sing and it will be all better…"

"Sing Sara!" he ordered when she continued to cry.

"Sing what?" she asked finally.

"Power in the Blood," he answered.

"Would…you be free…from the burden…of sin?…There's power…in…the blood…"

"Oh God..." Catherine murmured as she started to sink to the floor, only to be caught by Warrick.

"power in…the blood…Would you over…evil…a victory win?…There's wonderful….Power…in the blood…There is power…Power…wonder working power…In the blood…of the Lamb…There is power…Power…"

"This can't be happening," muttered Nick as he made his way towards where Jessica had curled in on herself against the wall.

"…wonder working power…In the…Precious…blood of the…Lamb…Would you be free…from your passion…and pride?…There's…power in the blood…power in the blood…Come for…a cleansing…to Calvary's tide…"

Greg was the next to react, as he sunk against the wall next to Grissom's door hands clenched as he tried to keep his breathing even.

"…There's wonderful…power in…the blood…There is power…Power…wonder working power…In the blood…of the Lamb…There is power…Power…wonder working power…In the precious…blood…of the Lamb…"

"Shh..." Warrick murmured as he lowered his form to the floor as Catherine started to cry as well. Running a hand soothingly across her hair and back he looked up at the phone, keeping his own emotions in tight check.

"…Would you…be whiter…much whiter…than snow?…There's power…in the blood…power in the blood…Sin stains…are lost…in its life…giving flow…There's wonderful…power in the blood…There is power…Power…wonder working power…"

Nick had managed to pull Jessica close to him as she broke down, glancing up at the others he shook his head as he fought back his own cries, both from hearing what was happening to the woman he thought of as a sister and from the sight of those in the room.

"…In the blood…of the Lamb…There is…power…Power…wonder working…power…In the precious…blood of…the Lamb…Would you…do service…for Jesus…your King?…There's power…in the blood…power…in the blood…Would…You…live daily…"

Grissom was able to keep his reactions tightly sealed under his emotional barriers for only so long. But this was Sara...he would not cry, but his hands were shaking with the effort to not press the button and tell this man...this John exactly what he thought of him, to tell Sara that they were there and going to find her...but he knew they needed more time to run the trace. And if they spoke, John would know and hang up the phone in the very least...if not hurt Sara more than he already had...But oh God...this was his Sara...and it was killing him...

"…His praises…to sing?…There's…wonderful…Power…In…the…blood. There is…Power…Power…wonder working power…In the blood…of the Lamb…There is power…Power…wonder working…power…In the…precious…Blood…of the…Lamb…" Sara trailed off as she simply cried.

"That's my girl," John murmured before they heard the bed shift once more, the unmistakable sound of someone getting up. Moments later they heard the door shut before hearing the bed shift once more as Sara cried harder.

"God save me…Please…_please_," she begged before the line suddenly went dead.

"No!" Grissom growled as everyone looked up at the phone. Greg scrambled to his feet before fleeing the room as if the devil himself were after him.

Behind him, he left Warrick rocking Catherine softly as she wept. Grissom just stood as he had, but his eyes were filled with more emotions than anyone had seen in him in all the time they had known him...not that they knew, they were too busy dealing with their own emotions. Near the window, Nick tried to comfort Jessica as she sobbed. But nothing seemed to get a reaction out of her, not even when the line went dead. It was as if she never heard it in the first place...

Minutes later, Greg burst back into the room, out of breath but carrying a piece of paper. The others turned to him, except Jessica who was still crying on Nick's shoulder, and waited for him to catch his breath. Before he had truly 'caught' his breath, he spoke anyway. "Trace wasn't exact...but pinpointed to a city...Miami..."

"Miami?" Warrick asked shocked.

"More..." Greg answered before taking a breath. "The phone is registered to an Alicia Rice from the Miami area."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 26th, 2004  
><strong>**9:43 a.m.  
><strong>**Miami International Airport**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Catherine Willows."

"Horatio Caine," Catherine replied with a smile as she walked over and shook his hand. "I heard about Speedle, I'm so sorry."

Horatio smiled sadly before nodding. "Thanks. We heard about your girl too. Any news on your end?"

Catherine just shook her head in response before turning to Jessica. "Horatio Caine, this is Jessica Harrison, Jessica, Horatio."

Jessica smiled slightly as she nodded but otherwise remained silent. Horatio returned both gestures as well. "Ms. Harrison, it's a pleasure." She remained silent but nodded once more. "Well, we've been over at Ms. Rice's house; I have my best team working this one. We've found a number of prints, still being run through AFIS. Would you two like to stop at your hotel first or just go to the lab?"

"Can we go to the house?" Jessica asked surprising him, more by talking then the actual question.

Horatio nodded. "Of course. Delko and Calliegh are there now." Jessica smiled in response before heading over a few feet away as her phone rang. Glancing at Catherine he raised an eyebrow in question. "Saw a picture of your girl…are they sisters?"

"Every way except biological," Catherine replied with a sigh. "Best friends for nineteen years. Only person who knows Sara better than Grissom."

"I see, how's she doing?" he asked concerned.

"All of us were hit hard when we heard…" Catherine trailed off. "It hit Griss and Jess hardest. Poor woman…God knows it's hard to listen as someone you know is raped…but your twin basically…"

"We had heard something along the lines about the call…that it was bad, hadn't realized exactly what happened…" Horatio trailed off with a sigh. "Is the machine back up and running?"

"Yes, Grissom made sure that happened ASAP. Gave him an outlet for his anger for a while," Catherine smiled.

"That was Greg," Jessica began as she rejoined them, taking the initiative during a lull in the conversation.

"How is he?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Good, wanted to make sure we made it okay. Nothing new there and Grissom is the same."

"When we get back, I'm dragging that man out of his office, hog-tying him and throwing him in the car, and locking him in his house for the next twenty-four hours, if I have to board the place up to keep him there," Catherine muttered.

"Something tells me you just might," Horatio chuckled.

Jessica smiled briefly before turning to Horatio, "Shall we?"

"Of course," he replied before they made their way to his vehicle and towards the house. Along the way he told them what he knew about Alicia Elizabeth Rice. 5'9" with green eyes, she had short dark mango hair as one neighbor described the color, mango being a shade of red. She was attending the Miami Maternity Center, training to be a midwife, and lived in Coral Gables, a suburb of Miami. A full time student, she lived on a Pel Grant and welfare. No family; no boyfriend, very few friends. Spent most of her time studying. The friends she did have were classmates and were already being, or had been, interviewed. Last anyone had seen of her had been three days earlier now, the same day Sara called Vegas.

Along the way, Jessica remained silent and Catherine kept up the conversation with Horatio. Finally they arrived at the condo that was the home of Alicia Rice. Moments later, the three met up with Eric and Calliegh. Introductions were made in regards to Jessica before she wandered off without a word. Eric and Calliegh glanced back at Horatio and Catherine and said their own hellos to the woman they had met months before, only then did Eric ask about Jessica as politely as possible of course. Horatio sent him a look before Catherine answered.

"Jessica and Sara are like twins, not just physically. And Jessica is naturally quiet as it is. It's not personal, honestly," she answered them.

Calliegh nodded in understanding before turning to Horatio. "Prints came in, all matches to Ms. Rice's classmates, except one."

"Oh?"

"Prints belong to Sara Sidle," Eric replied, "but no prints belong to Ms. Rice through AFIS. I called the lab, they're comparing Ms. Sidle's prints to the prints Ms. Rice turned into the school."

"Good job Eric," Horatio smiled. "Anything on…"

Catherine looked up as he purposely remained silent and raised an eyebrow.

"We got DNA, but no match in the system," Calliegh replied softly.

"DNA from what?" Jessica asked surprising them. Eric and Calliegh glanced at Horatio who remained silent for a moment.

"We found semen on the bed."

"DNA profile?" Catherine asked after a beat.

"Not yet."

"Anything in regard to contacts?" Jessica asked looking between the three Miami CSIs.

"No prescription, or contacts, but I did find cleaning solution under the bathroom sink," Calliegh replied.

"Contacts make brown eyes green. She probably keeps them in her purse."

"Which would be with her, hence no contacts. And she probably got the contacts in Vegas," Catherine continued on Jessica's point.

"I suspect that the DNA found here will match what we have. I think this 'John' person we heard on the phone is our Birchwood-Night Stalker," sighed Jessica. "What I don't understand though is _why_ Sara?"

"We might not get the answer until we find her unfortunately," Catherine agreed softly.

"I know," agreed Jessica dejectedly. "I just hope we find her in time."

"Perhaps we can move this back to the lab. And maybe we can arrange for a comparison between your Birchwood-Night Stalker's DNA and the DNA that we found," Horatio suggested after a moment.

Everyone agreed and the group moved to the lab. By the time twenty-four hours had passed, Catherine and Jessica found themselves back in Vegas, a bit wiser, a bit sadder.

After dropping their stuff off, they made their way to the lab and met up with the others. Once everyone had coffee and was settled around the familiar table in the case room Jessica sighed softly.

"It was him," Jessica informed them, her eyes on the table.

"Damn," Warrick sighed as he ran a hand over his face wearily.

"You're sure?" questioned Nick.

"Yes. DNA proved it. This _John_ is our Night Stalker," replied Jessica sadly. "And he has Sara."

"There's never been any other cases that match Birchwood-Night Stalker...well John's...MO that we could find," Greg began after a moment. "He's only appeared in San Francisco and here in Vegas...John said that he's been trying to find her for fifteen years...what if that's why he struck as he did."

"He's been following her?" questioned Nick, disbelief in his voice.

"But Sara's been gone for a number of months," pointed out Catherine. "Why was he still collecting victims if she was his reason for doing everything?"

"Me," replied Jessica.

"We all mistook Jess for Sara the first moment we saw her, makes sense even this John might make the same mistake. He has only seen Sara from afar for fifteen years," Greg pointed out carefully.

"But why did he go underground a few months ago? And how did he find Sara? Even we couldn't do that..." Warrick spoke up.

"He probably went underground when he realized the person he was watching was me and not Sara," offered Jessica. "If he's been watching her for fifteen years from afar, my guess is that he may know her somehow but how he found her, I have no idea."

Grissom sat back as he sighed. "I may know the answer to that," he whispered.

"So what might it be?" asked Nick.

Grissom took a heavy breath. "Sara was here."

"What?" cried Jessica as her head whipped up to look at Grissom.

"What do you mean she was _here_, Griss?" asked Nick

"You're only telling us this _now_?" demanded Catherine.

Grissom sighed once more as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table as he tented his fingers in front of his face. "I was stopped at a red light on my way back here after the Night Stalker's Victim 58. I looked up and crossing the street right in front of me was Sara. I was shocked and watched as she and a group of women walked into the Mirage. I couldn't stop then and returned here."

"Wasn't that the night you took off last minute?" Catherine asked as she thought back.

"I think we all know why now," Warrick added with a half smirk.

"All right, all right, I admit it I called in, and went to the Mirage at ten," Grissom replied rolling his eyes. "I found out her room thanks to a picture and an observant manager. And I went and knocked on her door."

"And?" Jessica demanded

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

"Guys I told you, I don't want to go out for a drink," Sara's voice came from the other side of the door before she opened the door and Grissom swallowed.

She was only wearing a towel that ended halfway between her hips and knees.

"Grissom?" Sara's startled voice drew him back to the here and now.

"Hi."

"Hi...um..." she began looking around before sighing. "Do you want to come in for a moment?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he replied as she moved back to let him move past her into the room. Once he was out of the doorway she shut the door and slid the security lock in place.

Grissom spend the first few moments looking around the room, seeing little touches of Sara among the normal standard parts of a hotel room. Her bag resting next to the bathroom, her brush on the counter next to the TV, a robe thrown over the desk chair.

Finally turning he found her still facing the door. "Sara?" he asked softly before seeing her take a deep breath. Turning to him she smiled slightly, a smile that he noticed didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm guessing you must have seen me around town today."

"Yeah, you sort of crossed the street right in front of me," he replied with a smile as she shook her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them talk me into this," she muttered as she walked over and picked up her brush, moving to the window she flipped it over and over in her hands. "Anyway...how have you been?" she asked looking up at him.

"Honestly?" he began with a frown. "Terrible. But I'm learning to accept it," he admitted.

"I'm sorry...is it work?" she asked concerned.

"Somewhat...it's other things too," he replied with a half smile. "What about you? God, we've been trying to find you...you're one hard woman to locate, you do know that," he teased softly and she smiled slightly.

"I know how to disappear Griss," she answered as she turned to look out the window. "What are you doing here?" she continued emotionless.

"I had to come see you," he whispered as he took a step closer to her.

"Why?" Sara asked with a laugh.

"Because it's you," he admitted softly. "God Sara...I didn't realize until I lost you... "

"Griss don't..." she began looking up at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Our friendship died a long time ago...neither of us were willing to admit it. Don't use that as an excuse now."

"Who said I was talking about our friendship?"

"Griss...I heard you," she countered as she turned to look at him and he nearly took a step back at the hardness in her eyes.

"Heard me?" he asked confused.

"Laurie, Griss. I heard you with Dr. Laurie," she replied before turning back to the window. "Not that I can blame you...after all, I probably _would_ have done the same thing to you that she did to him...It took me a long time to accept that I am who...what I am. Nothing is going to change that," she continued softly.

"Sara...what I said that day...I was wrong," Grissom began as he moved over to her.

"No you weren't," she replied not turning to look at him.

"_Yes_ I was," he argued as he carefully turned her around to face him. Tilting her chin up to look at him he smiled slightly. "You _are_ worth the risk. I should have realized it long ago."

"No..." she argued as she shook her head.

"_Yes_ you _are_," he argued back as he caught her head in his hands and brushed the hair from her face. "Do you trust me?" he asked echoing a statement he had made so many years before. But this time she had a chance to answer.

"I've always trusted you," she admitted with barely a whisper. But he heard her still, and smiled.

"Good, cause I've always trusted you too," he replied as he tucked the hair behind one of her ears. "Sara...I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago," he continued a moment later as she glanced up at him.

Watching her eyes he slowly lowered his face before her eyes fluttered shut. Smiling softly he gently pressed his lips to hers. For a moment she seemed unsure as she raised her arms slightly then paused. After another few moments she cautiously raised them to wrap around his neck. Feeling her relax he gently began to tease her lips, kissing her as he often dreamed.

Finally he pulled away enough to look at her. Sara's tongue darted out as she licked her lips before she finally opened her eyes and raised them to his. What he saw made him go back for another kiss. When they finally parted from the second kiss, he gazed down at her to find the passion he felt smoldering in her eyes before she slowly pressed herself against him as she hugged him fiercely. Stepping back a fraction of an inch she raised her lips to his once more, and he was lost.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"And we talked," Grissom replied looking up at her.

"Bull," Jessica snapped as she sat back in her chair. "Why the hell didn't you tell us about this before?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you 'Oh hey guys, guess what happened yesterday? Well I ran into Sara…Oh but sorry to get your hopes up. See she disappeared this morning and there is no way to find her, trust me, I tried'," Grissom snapped lightly before letting his head fall into his hands. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong," he continued softly.

"What happened?" Catherine asked softly.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

Grissom rolled over and smiled softly before realizing the other side of the bed was empty. Sitting up he glanced around before his brain actually processed what he was seeing.

Sara wasn't there.

And neither was her stuff.

Getting up he hurried over to the bathroom to find that her things were gone from there too. Moving back into the main room he glanced around before sinking onto the bed. Closing his eyes in defeat he sighed heavily. She was gone…

But maybe he could find her.

Grabbing onto the hope that entered his heart and mind he quickly dressed and grabbed his things. Straightening his hair as best he could with his hands he headed back to the check-in counter to find out any information he could on the room Sara had been in. When he finally got the information his heart fell even more. She had reserved it in her name, giving her residence as her old apartment there in Vegas. And paid in cash. Other than that, the only thing the manager could figure was that she might have been in town for one of the conventions…It was just his luck that there were five different conventions going on that weekend…Each with at least two-hundred people in attendance.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"She disappeared quite frankly. I went to the manger and got the information on her room. There was nothing there that could help locate her. One of the bell boys thought she might have been in town for one of the conventions," Grissom replied to Catherine's question.

"Wait a minute," Greg began thinking back. "There were five different conventions that weekend. It was convention row."

"Exactly. And there was no Sara Sidle listed as a participant in any of them," Grissom replied as he looked up at them. "Look, I know I probably should have told you. But I couldn't see telling you to get your hopes up only to destroy them just as quickly. Especially not with everything else going on with the Night Stalker and such. And I know sorry isn't going to cut it, but it's all I've got," he added as he looked over at Jessica.

She remained silent before visibly grinding her teeth together. Finally nodding slightly he knew that he wasn't forgiven, but she wouldn't make this an issue that would affect the search for Sara. Nodding slightly in response he looked at the others and found them looking at him with some sort of slight smile. They understood…At least they weren't debating killing him…

Everyone remained quiet for some time as they processed all they had learned, and also figure out what might have happened that night that Sara had last been in Vegas. When suddenly Greg sat up.

"Okay so, here's the thing. This dude, he's a creep in the first degree. Been looking for Sara for fifteen years, she obviously knows him, and he knew her long enough to become obsessed with her right? So he follows her, has a weird bible fetish...you know that explains the bibles the last victims were found with..." he mused before shaking his head. "Anyway...we can't find him the normal way. What about looking back at Sara's past. Who knew her fifteen years ago? She would have been what...eighteen then?"

"Umm I hate to point out the obvious here..." Warrick began. "But Jessica knew Sara when she was eighteen. I think she'd have a better knowledge of who Sara knew then than we would..."

"Wait..." Greg spoke up as he hunted for a folder. "I just remembered, I ran Sara's DNA against John's like she asked. With everything going on..." he trailed off as he hunted. "Aha..." he began as he read before looking up at them and pushing the folder towards the center of the table. "She was right, they're related," he continued with a sigh.

"Any family members that disappeared from Sara's life when she was eighteen?" Grissom asked softly.

Jessica frowned as she thought back...

:-:-:-:-:-:_**Flashback**_:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sara!" Jessica called as she hopped out of the car in front of the Sidle Bed and Breakfast.

"She's in the tree house Jessica," Sara's mom called from the kitchen window.

Jessica nodded and turned to run towards the tree house that was in the backyard of the Sidle Bed and Breakfast. Finding the ladder rolled up she shrugged and reached for the nearest branch. Pulling herself up she thanked God for the fact that this tree house was not very high up and that a 'balcony' like thing had been built with a step-ladder joining it and the main tree house. And that the balcony was reachable with three strategically placed branches. Truthfully she sucked at tree climbing, but she just had a feeling something was up with her friend.

Pushing the door open at the top of the step-ladder she popped her head in and raised an eyebrow at the older girl. "All right, why in the name of everything decent in the universe did you just make me climb this damn tree?"

"Not now Jess," Sara snapped before turning back to the window as she looked out.

Jessica frowned, even more concerned before she stepped up into the tree house and locked the door behind her. Heading over to the window she placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah and I'm the Wizard of Oz," Jessica replied bluntly. "This is me Sar, talk to me..."

"It's nothing alright," Sara snapped as she stood and walked across the room. She flung her small frame against the far wall as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, I've seen you go through a hell of a lot of stuff. So do you honestly _think_ that this is going to _stop_ me from worrying about you?" Jessica countered as she stood and leant against the wall by the window.

Sara didn't answer and Jessica sighed after a few minutes. "Fine. Be a witch. I'll just call Clair and have her come back and pick me up."

"No," Sara spoke up stopping Jessica mid-step. "Look, I'm being a bitch. I haven't seen you in two weeks. I'm sorry Jess."

"No problem Sar...but what's going on?" Jessica asked with a small sigh.

Sara sighed heavily. "Mom just kicked my uncle out and told him to never come back."

"Your uncle?" Jessica asked confused. "You have an uncle?"

"Yeah." Sara smiled slightly, though it was more a smile almost as if she was expected to smile more than one that she meant. "You know the guy that you ask about once in a while? The one that's always watching me from the upstairs window?"

"Yeah the creepy guy. _He's_ your _uncle_!" Jessica asked floored. "Man, I thought he was some dude that your parents tolerated because he paid well. So _why_ did your mom kick him out?"

"It's nothing. He was just against me applying for scholarships to go to college."

"Why the hell would he be against you going to college? This is nearly the nineties for crying out loud."

"Yeah, well he's stuck in the 1890's," Sara replied with a smile. "But enough, you're here and I have discovered a new place for us to visit."

"Oh, where's that?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"Fairfield. And Lake Berryessa. You did bring your swim suit like I told you right?" Sara asked as she headed towards the second door and tossed the ladder down.

"Of course," Jessica replied with a grin.

**:-:-: **_**Present **_**:-:-:**

"Well...," thought Jessica. "There _was_an uncle that her mother threw out of the house around the time she was eighteen. That's the only family member I can think of. I was actually kinda glad that her mother finally threw him out, he gave me the creeps."

"He did? How?" Grissom asked concerned.

"He was always _watching_her, no matter what we were doing or where we were, he was _watching_ her. Creeped me out," explained Jessica, rubbing her arms as if she was suddenly cold.

"Hmm," Catherine mused. "Well, why don't we see if there is a John Sidle out there in the world...or a John of any sort in her family tree..."

"Gone," Greg spoke up before disappearing out of the room.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like this not having to tell him what to do thing we all got going," Nick mused before Warrick smacked the back of his head.

"Now's not the time," Warrick explained when Nick turned to stare at him with a puppy dog face.

Catherine giggled which caused both men to look at her.

"Oh that's funny is it?" Nick asked glancing at Warrick conspiratorially.

"Well...yeah..." Catherine replied with another giggle.

"Oh payback is mine," Nick answered as he stood and started to stalk towards her. Her attention on Nick, she didn't notice Warrick coming from the other direction.

"What are you doing?" she asked before Nick lunged and started tickling her sides. As she tried to get away Warrick blocked her and helped him out.

Jessica glanced at Grissom who was smirking slightly and she just figured what the hell and gave into her own laughter. Nick looked up from Catherine and smirked. "Oh you think it's funny too do you?" he asked as he started towards her. Catherine took the moment to leap to her feet before Warrick grabbed her around her waist to tickle her sides as she fought to get free, shrieking with laughter.

"Oh no you don't," ordered Jessica, holding her arm out to try to keep Nick at bay.

Nick merely smirked as he lunged at her and picked her up around the waist as she tried to run away. Of course he wasn't expecting her to kick against the wall in her fight to get away, which propelled them back into the chair she had just vacated. After his initial 'oaf' he realized that they were now in the _perfect_ position for him. Keeping one arm around her waist he proceeded to tickle her sides.

Greg returned a number of minutes after he had left to find Warrick tickling Catherine and Jessica in Nick's lap being tickled as well. Grissom was leaning back in his chair watching with a half smile of his own. "Hey! Why wasn't I invited?" he asked with a pout.

"Weren't wanted," Nick answered with a grin causing Greg to pout even more.

"Fine, I'll take my information with me then..." Greg replied turning to the door.

"NO!" cried Jessica as she tried to pry Nick's hands off her sides. "What...what did you find?"

Greg smirked as he looked back at them, leaning against the doorframe as Warrick let Catherine go.

"Let her go Nick, we should get back to business," Grissom spoke as he waved Greg in. Jessica stood and waited for Nick to leave her seat before she took it back. Nick and Warrick returned to their own seats and Greg moved back into the room.

"Found an uncle John," Greg began as he set the few papers he had on the table. "John Harwood, brother of Laura Harwood, Sara's mother. John was born in 1952, he and Laura were twins. Trained to be a minister but was rejected by the church. Too...overzealous. Lived in Tamales Bay at his sister's Bed and Breakfast until 1989, then simply disappeared. Nothing on him in the last fifteen years."

"Well, we have a name at least..." Grissom sighed.

"And not much else," Catherine answered with a sad smile.

"Other than a string of victims we can't tie him to," commented Jessica sadly.

"Look, it's been a long day, for you two especially," Grissom began looking at the two women. "Everyone go home, get some rest. We have other cases to work on, and we'll continue looking for anything on John Harwood tomorrow night."

"Works for me," sighed Jessica as she rose from her seat and started towards the door, smacking Nick on the head as she walked by.

Warrick snickered at the look on Nick's face before rising and offering a hand to Catherine. "Night boys," he called as he held the door open for her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter. Been talking to Isawien. There's hope for a new NCIS x-crossover in the near future. We're tossing ideas around at the moment. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cindy .a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**9**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday December 30th, 2004  
><strong>**7:38 a.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright we're here so why did you call us back Griss?" Catherine asked as she entered his office, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Jessica right behind her.

"Hey guys..." Grissom began not looking up from the book in front of him. "Have a seat."

"O-kay..." Nick began as they grabbed various forms of seats, Greg shrugging and sinking to the floor. "What's up?"

"I've been doing some thinking..." Grissom began finally looking up at him. "We can't find anything on John. There's no evidence, but it seems to me that there must be something for us to find if we're going to be able to figure out where he is going to go next."

"And?" Warrick prompted after a few moments of silence.

Grissom looked over at Jessica and took a deep breath. "You've known her longer than any of us...do you think it's possible that she was an abuse victim?"

"Now that I think about...and I really hate having to admit this but...yes I do," replied Jessica sadly.

"No," Catherine whispered horrified before it started to sink in. "Oh God, that makes sense. What he said..."

"But we would have seen the signs...wouldn't we?" Greg spoke up softly.

Grissom picked his book back up before beginning to read. "Splitting: Seeing the world in terms of black and white, no shades of gray. Lack of Integration: On the outside being a super achiever. Control Issues. Hyper awareness/Super alert. Workaholism/Business: Staying busy is one way of avoiding feelings. Addictions. Avoiding Intimacy..." trailing off he looked at the others sadly. "You know, we didn't see the signs, we should have, but we didn't."

"Damn, we're investigators...when did we stop looking around at our friends to make sure they were okay? We missed her drinking...we missed her pulling away...What kind of friends are we? Can we ever say we were the friends to her that she was to us?" Nick whispered looking off at a display across the room.

"I don't know. But I know this, we're going to find her and get her back. And I'll be damned if I don't spend the rest of our lives being the friends she deserves," Warrick answered.

Everyone remained silent as they thought over what they had just learned so to speak. Nick was the first to notice that Jessica didn't seem quite there. But if anyone else noticed, nothing was said. And as time passed in the surprisingly comfortable silence, they each forgot about the life outside the office, until Jim entered wondering what the lot of them were doing there when they had work in only a half an hour.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday January 22nd, 2005  
><strong>**3:10 a.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Grissom."

"Griss…."

"Sara?" Grissom asked as he sat up. "Sweetie where are you?" he asked concerned.

"I...I don't now," Sara whispered over the phone. "Get a trace up Griss, I don't know how long John is going to be gone," she continued keeping her voice down.

"All right, hang on honey," he replied as he tried to figure out how to contact trace without leaving the phone. Just then Greg walked by. Covering the receiver he called to the younger man.

"Yeah boss?" Greg asked stopping back to look at him.

"Get a trace on my phone, it's Sara," he replied before turning back to the phone as Greg took off down the hall. "Honey, are you alright?"

Sara laughed slightly, more a heartless laugh than anything else. "That's a question you don't want the answer to," she whispered before he heard a noise.

"Sara, what is it?"

"Do what you did last time Griss...I'll try to make it look like the phone isn't on. Buy you time," she rushed before he heard movement and the sound of the phone he guessed being set somewhere before rustling...the rustling made by someone on a bed.

Taking a deep breath he hit the buttons that put her call on speaker and kept anything said on his end from going to her and sat back terrified.

"Sara?" John's voice came over the line just as Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Jessica came sliding into each other from three directions in front of his door before pushing their way into the room breathless. Grissom looked up at them and shook his head slightly. "Greg's getting trace.

"We know, he saw me along the way. I called Warrick," Nick answered as they took places around the room.

"Sara, I know you're awake," John's voice continued as Jessica looked at the phone before looking up at Grissom.

"I don't know, she called and told me to do what I did the last time to buy time for the trace. I think she's on a bed though..." Grissom explained before they heard the sound of a mattress shifting as if someone was sitting on it.

"Sarai, stop this!" John ordered before they heard rustling.

"What do you want John?" Sara asked in a defeated voice.

"Sarai, please don't look at me like that," John spoke softly before sighing heavily. "Why do you do this Sara? You were given to me, a gift from our loving father. And yet you pull away. I _know_ I taught you better," he continued soothingly.

"Please, just leave me alone for the night," Sara asked softly. "I don't feel so good..."

"_Sarai__!_" John spoke harshly. "Sing Sara," he continued after a moment much softer, huskier...

"Please..." Sara spoke and they heard more movement over the line.

"Oh God, please not again," Catherine whispered.

/-/Not again...oh God..._not_ again.../-/ thought Jessica desperately as she backed into the corner, sliding her body down the wall when she hit it and wrapping her arms around her knees protectively.

"Sing," John commanded before humming a few notes. They heard a sob catch in Sara's throat before she started to sing. But this time she didn't cry.

_"Alas! and did my Savior bleed  
><em>_And did my Sovereign die?  
><em>_Would He devote that sacred head  
><em>_For such a worm as I?  
><em>_At the cross, at the cross where I first saw the light,  
><em>_And the burden of my heart rolled away,  
><em>_It was there by faith I received my sight,  
><em>_And now I am happy all the day!"_

Greg slid into the doorframe at that moment, mumbling an apology as Catherine stood and brought him into the room. It was easy to see he had managed to smack his head hard on the frame as she forced him into a seat and he shook his head before raising a hand to his temples. "Trace is up," he finally got out. While they had been talking Sara had sung another verse of the song, and they could hear the bed shift and sounds they recognized from their own lives, sounds they recognized from the last time, minus the cries.

_"Thus might I hide my blushing face  
><em>_While His dear cross appears,  
><em>_Dissolve my heart in thankfulness,  
><em>_And melt my eyes to tears.  
><em>_But drops of grief can ne'er repay  
><em>_The debt of love I owe:  
><em>_Here, Lord, I give my self away  
><em>_'Tis all that I can do."_

As Sara finished the song they looked at each other unsure...and in fear.

"That was beautiful my angel," John whispered.

"Please..." Sara's voice came soft and quiet over the phone.

"Stop it," John growled before they heard a sob catch in Sara's throat and she started to cry, whispering please over and over.

"Stop it Sara!" John ordered harshly before they heard the sound of Sara being hit.

"Griss, it's in Dallas," Archie spoke running up to the doorway. "Brass is contacting local police."

"I can't...I'm going to..." mumbled Jessica as she scrambled to her feet, and ran for the door, pushing Archie harshly out of the way and running off down the hall.

Catherine went to go after her as Nick snapped. He rushed over to the phone and after hitting the button so they could be heard yelled over the phone. "HEY! Leave her alone!"

Catherine stopped mid-step to look at him in shock; everyone else looked at Nick in shock as everything became silent on the other end of the phone.

"You called someone..." John began after a moment. "Sara how could you?" he asked wounded.

"The police are on their way," Sara answered confidently, more like the woman they knew.

They heard movement before Sara laughed humorlessly. "There's no place to go John. You can't get me back into a vehicle and on the road before they arrive...No matter how in the middle of nowhere we no doubt are," she added before they heard a growl and the familiar sound of the cocking of a gun. Sara snorted. "You won't kill me John. Abram never harmed Sarai."

Sara's scream came out of nowhere before they heard the sounds of the mattress being moved and what could only be John throwing Sara around.

"Dear God, what have I done..." Nick asked backing away from the phone.

"Sing Sara!" John's harsh command broke through the screams. Around the room everyone stared in shock at the phone, Archie turning green in the doorway.

"Sing!" John yelled before they heard the sound of the gun being cocked again.

It was almost eerily silent in the room as Sara's screams died and they could hear the bed creaking, hear her struggling to breath before she began to sing.

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
><em>_That saved a wretch like me...  
><em>_I once was lost but now am found,  
><em>_Was blind, but now, I see_

_T'was Grace that taught...  
><em>_my heart to fear.  
><em>_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear...  
><em>_the hour I first believed.  
><em>_Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
><em>_we have already come._

_T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
><em>_and Grace will lead us home."_

Sara's sudden scream made everyone jump before she continued to sing, a melancholy note entering her voice.

_"The Lord has promised good to me...  
><em>_His word my hope secures.  
><em>_He will my shield and portion be...  
><em>_as long as life endures._

_The earth shall soon dissolve like snow  
><em>_The sun forget to shine  
><em>_Yet God who calls me here below  
><em>_Shall be forever mine._

_Yes soon this flesh and heart shall fail  
><em>_And mortal life shall cease  
><em>_I shall possess within the veil  
><em>_A life of joy and peace."_

"Finish the song Sara!" John growled as they heard the mattress shift once more.

_"When we've been here ten thousand years...  
><em>_bright shinning as the sun.  
><em>_We've no less ways to sing God's praise...  
><em>_then when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
><em>_That saved a wretch like me...  
><em>_I once was lost but now am found,  
><em>_Was blind, but now I see."_

As Sara finished the song they heard a loud crash before the door slammed shut.

Before they had a chance to process everything, they could hear sirens in the distance and breathed sighs of relief. Archie turned and headed off, towards the bathroom no doubt. Catherine glanced at Grissom before heading off in search of Jessica.

Somehow the three men waited patiently for the police to break in. As soon as they heard them, Grissom started yelling over the phone to get someone's attention. Moments later an officer picked up the phone. He identified himself, and Grissom did the same as he picked up the phone to take it off speaker. He looked up at Nick, Greg, and Warrick as he covered the receiver. "Go check on Jessica and Catherine. And someone should check on Archie. Also, someone get Brass," he instructed. They looked at him for a moment as if debating saying no before leaving without a word.

Brass was the first to come back, and Grissom handed him the phone to talk with the officer as he picked up his cell phone. He had a call to make.

Meanwhile, Catherine had located Jessica in the bathroom, curled up in one of the stalls. It didn't take a second for Catherine to figure out the poor woman had just lost everything she had eaten in the last few hours, if not the last few days. Catherine gathered some wet paper towels to press against Jessica's forehead and gathered the younger woman to her as she cried. Minutes later Nick knocked on the door and entered cautiously. He saw them and frowned in concern before kneeling down next to them.

Looking at Catherine he nodded slightly before carefully taking Jessica from her and lifting her up. She followed him as he carried her to the break room and laid her on a couch. Catherine nodded and left the two and he gently brushed a cool cloth across her forehead as she cried, holding her hand to let her know she wasn't alone.

Slowly the others began to filter in, none bothering the two on the couch as they waited for any news. By the time Grissom came, fifteen minutes had past. Jessica had stopped crying but still seemed to barely be there.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday January 22nd, 2005  
><strong>**9:35 a.m.  
><strong>**Dallas International Airport**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Grissom picked up his bag before turning to Nick and Jessica. "We have a car waiting for us at Economy so..." he trailed off.

Nick nodded as Grissom took the lead. Letting a hand fall to rest against the small of Jessica's back he guided her behind their 'fearless leader', at least the majority of the time. Twenty minutes later the three were on the road heading for Baylor Regional Medical Center at Grapevine.

As they drove Jessica thought back on the last few hours, starting when Grissom had joined all of them in the Break Room.

**:-:-: **_**Flashback**_** :-:-:**

Grissom sighed before looking up at them. "She's alive...in bad condition according to the officer I talked to. And an ambulance arrived to take her to the hospital. But she's alive."

"Where is she?" asked Jessica quietly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Dallas," Grissom answered before they heard a knock on the door. Turning they found the Sheriff there.

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a moment?" the man asked and Grissom nodded before rising and following the other man into the hall, closing the door behind him. Everyone remained silent as they waited, and minutes later Grissom returned, the Sheriff not following him.

"What's up?" Catherine asked softly.

"Nick and I are on assignment. Catherine, you're going to be in charge for a while," Grissom began before looking over at Nick. "The Sheriff is sending us to Dallas. Sara is our only link to the Night Stalker, and you know the local authorities. Not to mention this is one of our own who's there." Nick nodded in understanding, but otherwise remained silent.

"I'm going with you," commented Jessica as she sat up.

"Jessica..." Catherine spoke up in concern.

"Yes you are," Grissom answered. "MacWhitter and the Sheriff have been in communication. He's sending you to Dallas. Sara is also the only link to Birchwood," he continued with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Jessica

Grissom nodded before turning to the others. "We'll see you guys soon, and keep you updated. Nick, Jessica, we better go get our things together. We're on a plane leaving in an hour."

Nick and Jessica nodded before rising, Nick offering her support before they left to get their things. Warrick, Catherine, and Greg all told Grissom to give Sara a hug for them before he left as well.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

During the flight Grissom had explained exactly how things were worked out. MacWhitter, Jessica's supervisor made arrangements with the Sheriff to send two of his people in Frisco to cover for both Grissom and Nick. And he put Jessica on vacation so she could go. In reality, MacWhitter talked the Sheriff into letting Grissom go, Sara would need people she trusted there in Dallas for her to make it through giving the information she knew about Birchwood-Night Stalker.

The fact that the three could be there to get information on the person that haunted San Francisco and Vegas was simply an extra bit of luck in MacWhitter's mind. But for the Sheriff it was the major point, hence Grissom's explanation that _that_ was why they were going.

**:-:-: **_**Present**_** :-:-:**

"Jessica?" Nick called her softly back from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" replied Jessica turning to look at Nick

"We're here," he continued.

"Okay," she replied

Nick nodded and got out before opening her door and helping her from the vehicle. Joining Grissom the three made their way inside the building before Grissom left to talk with the receptionist. He returned a few minutes later.

Grissom smiled slightly before starting to speak. "She's still in surgery. But we can wait in the waiting room on the second floor. A few of the detectives are there as well," he explained before Nick led Jessica to the elevator as they walked over and went up to the second floor. Grissom led them down the hall to the room and they entered. Grissom headed over to the detective across the room as Nick led Jessica to a chair and sat her down.

"You okay?" Nick asked softly as he sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

Jessica merely nodded, not trusting her voice enough to actually speak

Nick smiled softly and just held her hands as they waited for Grissom to return. When he did a few minutes later he was accompanied by two detectives, one Nick was surprised to realize he recognized. Gary Mitchell was a long time detective with years in the department. His partner, Jarod Malone had joined the force after Nick had left the city and gone to Vegas.

Introductions were made, and a small bit of teasing was exchanged on Gary's part about how much Nick had changed, mostly about his current lack of hair. After a few moments of silence Gary and Jarod exchanged looks before dragging over two chairs as Grissom took a seat.

"Ms. Sidle is still in surgery as I'm sure you heard downstairs," Jarod began after a few moments. "Our people are looking for Mr. Harwood now, as well as going over the hotel where we located Ms. Sidle."

"We learned a few bits of information about the situation from San Francisco and Vegas, so we would welcome any information you can give us," Gary added.

"After Ms. Sidle is out of surgery of course," Jarod continued.

Grissom nodded before glancing over at Nick and Jessica. "Certainly."

"Detective Mitchell?" a voice called from the doorway and Gary rose before making his way over to the doctor who stood there. They talked for a number of minutes as the four remained silent. Finally Gary made his way back over to them before sitting down.

Grissom started to speak up when Gary raised a hand to stop him. "Why don't we move this to another, more private, room," he suggested as Jarod raised an eyebrow in his direction before nodding. Grissom, Nick, and Jessica followed as he led them to an empty patient room before Grissom asked him what was going on.

Gary sighed softly. "Look, you are here not just as Ms. Sidle's friends and co-workers, but to investigate the man who took her, who we all believe to be the same man who left a series of incidents in his wake in both of your cities. Normally I suppose we might not tell you what I'm about to, but you're CSIs here on business as well and so..." he trailed off for a moment.

"When we arrived at the location where Ms. Sidle was, Gary answered the phone and spoke with you Dr. Grissom," Jarod began. "I called in for emergency services before running over to the far side of the bed to check on Ms. Sidle. Ms. Sidle was bound, her hands tied to the headboard, her ankles tied and attached to a second rope that was attached to a ring on the floor. Ms. Sidle was laying on her stomach so to speak, and the headboard had fallen over on top of her."

"What else?" asked Nick. It was evident in his voice that he was in 'Scientist/Criminologist' mode, as he gave Jessica's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It was later learned that Ms. Sidle had indeed been raped, and sodomized," Jarod began sadly. "There is evidence as well that she has been subjected to rape numerous times in the recent past, as well as physically abused. Her right arm was broken in three places tonight. However, the doctors right now are more focused on the injuries to her head."

"How long until Sara's out of surgery?" questioned Nick.

"She's out for the moment. There was extensive swelling of Ms. Sidle's brain; her doctors chose to remove a small piece of her skull to allow room for her brain to swell. They placed the piece of her skull in her stomach. At the moment all they, and we, can do now is wait. They are unsure as to when she'll wake up, probably not in the next few days at least. Eventually they are going to have to perform another surgery to reattach the piece of her skull," Gary explained. Nick and Grissom both took a double take when they heard that.

"Is there going to be any...brain damage?" Grissom asked softly.

"We won't know until she wakes up," Jarod answered honestly.

Before any other questions could be asked there was a knock on the door and the doctor who had spoke with Gary popped his head into the room. "Detective," he began nodding at the two before looking over at Grissom, Nick, and Jessica. "Ms. Sidle is in a room. You can see her for a few moments, but only one at a time."

"Griss," started Nick, looking over at his boss and friend. "I think Jessica should go first."

Grissom nodded in understanding as Jarod rose. "Ms. Harrison, if you like I can escort you to Ms. Sidle's room."

With a nod, Jessica rose from her chair, a reassuring squeeze on her hand from Nick, and followed Jarod from the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jarod led Jessica down the hall and into an Intensive Care room where Sara was lying on the bed, leaving her with a small nod, closing the door behind her. Jessica slowly made her way over to the left side of the bed, pulling up a chair beside her friend who was hooked up to numerous machines, her body severely bruised under the various bandages, her right arm in a cast lying across her chest on top of the blankets. Jessica carefully took Sara's left hand in hers as she sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Sara. I should have seen the signs but I guess I didn't because it would mean I would have to accept the fact that we suffered from the same symptoms, our reasons are different of course but the effects were the same. I guess that's why we were drawn to each other like we were. I promise you, we'll get John. I swear it to you that we _will_ get him," she promised as she finally let out all the tears she'd been bottling up since her breakdown when they had heard the latest attack over the phone. "Why didn't you tell me? Why Sara...why..." she sobbed as she laid her head down on the bed next to Sara's hand.

It was Nick who found Jessica. They had decided Grissom would go last, so Nick was sent for his turn five minutes after Jessica had left. Jarod had let her have her privacy and was only watching the door from across the hall. Sighing softly Nick walked over and gently ran a hand across Jessica's back as he knelt next to her.

"I can't lose her Nick," pleaded Jessica quietly as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "I've lost too many already and I can't lose the only family I have left. Not like this...oh God, not like this."

"Shh..." Nick whispered. "She's going to be fine. We won't lose her. _You_ won't lose her." Receiving no response Nick sighed softly. "Come on Jessica, I'll take you back to the hotel."

Jessica nodded into Nick's shoulder before pulling back enough to wipe away her tears. After doing her best to wipe away the tears that did not seem to want to stop now that she had let them fall, Jessica let Nick help her to her feet and lead her from the room, a supportive arm around her waist, holding her close.

Grissom handed Nick the keys to the car as they passed by before making his way to Sara's room. Nick in turn took Jessica to the hotel, leaving her in the car long enough to check into the hotel and receive the keys for their rooms.

"Stay with me?" asked Jessica quietly when they reached the door to her room. "Please...I...I don't think I can stand be alone right now."

Nick nodded and carefully led her over to the bed where he sat up and held her as she cried herself to sleep. When he heard a knock on the door sometime later before hearing Grissom's soft call he realized the other man must have put together where he was. He left her as he went to the door and joined Grissom, handing him the third key.

Grissom took it with a half sort of smile-like thing before moving on to his own room. Nick looked back at the now closed door, realizing he still had her key and entered the room once more. Setting it down on the table by the bed he looked at the door that joined his room to her's, a natural occurrence in many hotel rooms. Glancing at her he took a chance and unlocked the door before moving to his own room. After he prepared himself for bed he looked at the door joining his room to her's on his side. Making the decision before he could talk himself out of it he opened it and left it open, opening the door on her side as well.

Just in case...

Turning his light off he laid down and tried to fall asleep, and not think about the sight of Sara on that hospital bed and Jessica crying her heart out beside her.

"_NO! Please...don't...no...leave them...please just leave them alone...NO MOMMY!...you're hurting her...please stop, you're hurting her...Daddy please make them stop...please Daddy, make them stop hurting Mommy...DADDY!_" Jessica whimpered, trapped in nightmares from her past.

Nick woke and looked around wondering why he had awoken before he heard Jessica. Rising he quickly made his way into her room and knelt next to her, brushing a hand across her forehead as he called her name. "Jess, it's okay. Wake up Sweetheart..."

"_NO!..._" cried Jessica once more as she suddenly sat bolt upright, finally breaking free of her memories. "Oh God...no...Mom...Dad..."

"Shh, it's okay Sweetheart," Nick whispered as he brushed the hair from her face.

"I can't do this Nick, I can't...I can't lose Sara too..." cried Jessica as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her upraised knees.

"Oh Jess," Nick murmured as he rose and sat on the side of the bed. "You won't lose her Baby. I know Sara, she won't leave us," he smiled slightly.

"You promise?" Jessica asked, her voice very quiet and distant.

"Cross my heart," he promised with a smile.

"Good," replied Jessica as she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Nick smiled and let his head rest on her's as he wrapped his arms around her back. "So, how often do you have sleepovers nowadays Ms Harrison?" he teased lightly. "And where's my pint of ice cream? Aren't those mandatory at slumber parties?" he pouted.

"Number for the 24 hour room service is next to the phone," replied Jessica, quite content to stay where she was.

Nick laughed before reaching over and dialing the number. "Yes, can I get two hot fudge sundaes?" he asked when he reached the person. "Anything else?" he asked Jessica.

"Extra chocolate?"

Nick laughed. "With extra hot fudge please," he continued before hanging up the phone. "So...what else do you women do at sleepovers? And no, you aren't giving me a makeover," he added with a grin.

"Would you mind just holding me for a while?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Not at all," he answered honestly as he pulled her close once more.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After he gave Nick the keys, Grissom slowly made his way to Sara's room. He had heard about her injuries, and his mind had prepared him for what waited there…someone just forgot to tell his heart.

Sara was hooked to a number of machines, a ventilator, heart monitor…an IV was attached to her left hand…He remembered seeing her after the explosion at the lab. And he had thought he'd never have to see her in worse shape, in the hospital again…But she was.

And she was in even worse shape now…and once again there was nothing he could do to help her…or catch the person responsible. The lab explosion had been an accident. But this one wasn't…

Sitting down next to her he sighed softly. What was he going to do now? Taking her hand in his, he just let the reassurance that she was alive lull him into some sort of sleep.

Waking a few minutes later to find the nurse standing next to him, he smiled apologetically. Rising he reached up to gently brush a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. Gary gave him a ride back to the hotel and he hunted down Nick in Jessica's room to get his own room key before heading over there. After a shower he collapsed on the bed and tried not to think about Sara in that bed at the hospital. A losing competition, but he had to try. Eventually he fell asleep, when he didn't know.

A few hours later he woke to find a call from Gary on his cell. Getting dressed he headed over to Nick's room first. Finding no answer at Nick's room Grissom moved on to Jessica's, and was surprised to have Nick answer the door. Although he managed to keep his surprise to himself and only raised an eyebrow in question at the younger man. Lowering his eyebrow he stated his reason for waking them. "I thought I'd come see if anyone was up to breakfast before we go to the hospital to see Sara before heading down to the station and lab."

Fifteen minutes later, Nick led Jessica into the lobby and over to where Grissom was waiting for them. "All set."

Grissom nodded and smiled a welcome before they went to the car. After a quick breakfast and an even shorter time at the hospital checking in on Sara who was still unconscious, they made their way to the station and lab to offer any help they could along with information on John Harwood.

The day progressed and after another visit to see Sara before being shooed away by nurses the three returned to their hotel once more. Grissom returned to his room to call home and fill them in as Nick took Jessica back to her room. "You going to be okay?" he asked softly as she stood in her doorway.

"Honestly?" asked Jessica. "I have no idea."

Nick smiled softly. "I'm here if you need me Baby."

"Thanks."

"Always."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday January 28th, 2005  
><strong>**3:58 p.m.  
><strong>**Hospital**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Over the next few days, the three helped out as they could, stayed with Sara as much as allowed, and otherwise remained in their hotels. Each night Jessica woke Nick with her cries and he stayed with her for the rest of the night. Each night the bond between them grew, and they let the other further into their hearts. Meanwhile, Grissom remained abnormally silent, keeping to himself with whatever feelings he had. He had enough trying to bear with his emotions, he couldn't let himself share them with the other two who were there. One, it wasn't in his nature, and two...it just might be his undoing.

Two weeks after the accident, there was no trace of John Harwood to be found, and the swelling on Sara's brain had gone down enough for them to reattach the piece of her skull. Now they only had to wait for her to wake, and see what injuries they might discover when she opened her eyes. At the same time, the nurses had been exercising her legs and arms to keep her muscles from deteriorating.

Grissom was sitting with her two days later while Nick and Jessica were at lunch in the cafeteria. When he felt the pressure on his hand the first time he wasn't sure if he was imagining things until he felt it again and lowered the book he had been reading to look into a familiar pair of eyes. "Sara?" he whispered shocked.

She smiled slightly and he grinned in relief. "I'll be right back," he promised as he rose and rushed to find a nurse. Minutes later he went in search of Jessica and Nick while the doctors examined Sara. Finding them in the cafeteria his smile was their first clue that something had happened.

"She's awake?" asked Jessica tentatively at seeing Grissom's smile.

"She's awake," he answered.

Jessica was out of her seat in a heartbeat, moving faster than either Nick or Grissom had ever seen her move, and rapidly making her way down the hall away from the cafeteria.

"Think we should go after her?" mused Nick with a chuckle. It was only then he realized Grissom was gone as well. "Oh hell, they are not keeping me out of that room because the maximum occupancy is two and they made it first," he grumbled as he followed them, although suddenly thankful that the rest of the team was still in Vegas. He could just see Warrick suggesting a bet over who would get in first and how they would get those two out...although at the same time, he knew that the answer to both had to be Catherine.

When Nick arrived at the general vicinity of Sara's room, he found Grissom and Jessica pacing the width of the hallway as a nurse stood outside Sara's door, arms over her chest. "You're gonna get the same answer they did. No one can see Ms. Sidle until the doctor is done with his examination," she called and Nick just held a hand up in surrender.

Glancing at the two he smirked softly. "So, how many ways have you two figured of how to dispose of the bodies?"

Grissom turned and glared at Nick before turning back to his pacing and Nick suddenly wondered if he had just joined the list of bodies that needed to be disposed of.

Before he had a chance to question Jessica, the nurse turned to speak with the doctor before nodding towards them. Dr. Rizvi looked over to them and smiled before turning back to the nurse. Going back into the room she made her way over to them and informed them it would be a bit longer until they could see her. So they might as well make themselves comfortable.

Nearly half an hour later Dr. Rizvi returned and made his way over to them finally. "Ms. Sidle is awake as you know. We're going to be running a number of tests over the next few hours, but you are welcomed to spend time with her for now. Just don't tire her out," he reminded them before making his way past them to deal with other things.

The poor nurse barely had enough time to get out of the way before the three of them were at the doorway and making their way into the room. Sara was sitting up laughing softly as the nurse shook her head before heading down the hall. "Decide to give up the CSI life and take up torturing nurses for a living?" she asked with a half-smirk.

"Well actually, I hear it makes a halfway decent living," Nick replied as they moved into the room.

"I'm not porcelain loves," Sara whispered seeing the look in her best friend's eyes that showed she was arguing with herself over whether to throw herself at Sara or not touch her for fear of hurting her. Jessica smiled before taking the first option and Sara laughed softly as she wrapped her good arm around Jessica. "Hey Jyn girl," she whispered in Jessica's ear.

"Oh Sara," whispered Jessica. "Thank God you're alive. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I know Jyn, I know," Sara soothed softly. "Hey, you know me. I'd never leave you forever. I don't give up on anything I've worked at. And after nineteen years I got too much invested in this to just leave forever and be stuck watching you make mistakes from above where I can't tease you unmercifully," she teased hoping to bring a smile to the other woman's face.

"Hey!" cried Jessica in mock outrage as she sat back. "Harrison's never make mistakes. You know that. Besides you owe me an apology."

"I do?" Sara asked tilting her head as she thought. "Nope, can't think of a thing...mind helping me out seeing as we both know Sidle's never makes mistakes either," she shrugged and smirked lightly.

"For sending me to Vegas where I have had to deal with a certain Greg Sanders trying to get me to go out with him and what's with not telling anyone there that you have a friend who could pass for your sister? Do you know how much grief I've had because of people thinking I'm you. I think I gave pretty much the entire team a heart attack that first day, course I should have known something was up given the way the receptionist reacted to seeing me," explained Jessica.

"What? They needed a good shock. Besides, Greg is harmless," Sara waved it off with her good arm. "And come on girl, admit it, you loved that look on their faces the first moment they saw you and nearly peed their pants."

Jessica seemed to sit and think about it for a minute. "True. That was quite priceless. Griss here seemed to be the only one that didn't think I was you at first. And I think this other one here might have something to say if Greg doesn't stop trying to hit on me soon."

Sara looked over at the two men and smiled. "Surprised he hasn't said something to Greg already."

"Who says I haven't already?" asked Nick with a laugh. "That boy needs to learn to take no for an answer."

"You ever notice the man didn't tell Greg to take a hint for me," Sara pouted slightly before yawning. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"No need to apologize Chica Marie," smiled Jessica. "You've been to hell and back."

"That's true," Nick agreed softly.

Sara smiled softly as she nodded. "Well hate to wake and kick you out. But I have a theory. You two get out of here. I need to ask our fearless leader a few things anyway..." Sara trailed off glancing at Grissom before looking back at the two. "But before you go. You two men, _out_," she ordered. "I need to talk with Jessica about something..."

Nick raised an eyebrow before turning and hightailing it out of there. Even an injured Sara was not a woman he wanted to mess with. Grissom took a few more moments before nodding and following Nick, closing the door behind him.

"Okay Sara, spill," ordered Jessica. "You just woke up girl so what's with the male eviction here?"

"Well, besides the fact that I _know_ you don't want this conversation around men...or even other women for that matter...nothing," Sara shrugged with her good arm before frowning slightly. "Jyn...you know I love you girl and would _kill_ to see you happy. And yeah I've only been awake what half an hour...but you're glowing you know that?"

"Glowing?" asked Jessica in total confusion. "Are you sure you're not still suffering from head trauma?"

Sara frowned slightly at the latter comment before shaking her head. "Trust me, you're glowing is not related to head trauma. And you are. Not literally I suppose. You're just...radiating happiness. It's not something I see in you all that much Chica," Sara shrugged once more. "Look, I don't know exactly _what_ is up with you and Nick. But he is a good guy, one of the best. And if you two _do_ get together...I can't imagine a better couple to reach their old age together," she added with a soft smile. "But Jess...don't make my mistakes."

"Your mistakes? Sara what are you talking about?"

"Trust him Jyn. God knows _neither_ of us trusts easily...and look where that got me? No doubt I _killed_ any chance of a relationship with Grissom, and by running I led John right to me. And _yes_, you don't have a psychotic uncle tracking you down, but Jess...you have demons too. Let him _help_ you with them...It might be the best thing you _ever_ do with your life," she trailed off softly.

"I want to Sara. Oh God I want to. Nick is the first guy that's even seemed interested in me and he's the one that's kept me together ever since we found you but..." Jessica trailed off, dropping her gaze to her hands.

"But there are things you haven't even told me," Sara supplied softly before reaching out and taking one of Jessica's hands. "Jyn...follow your heart. But don't take too long. By the time you find the strength...it might be too late," she trailed off with a sad sigh, a knowing sigh. "Enough sad talk. I've said my piece; let you know that I approve whole-heartedly of this...if you choose to take this path. You have my blessing," she added with a half-smirk, half-grin. "Go have fun love. And don't worry about me. I'm awake, I'm not going anywhere. Ten thousand horses couldn't pull me away now that I finally have the chance to watch you be the one with a good guy chasing you," she added with a wink.

Jessica couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. "Shall I send Griss in then?"

Sara just nodded in reply as she leaned back against the pillows. "See you in the morning, Jyn girl."

"Bye Sara," replied Jessica as she rose from her spot on the bed and made her way towards the door. "Hey Griss, Sara wants to see you."

"Thanks." Grissom answered before entering the room.

"You ready?" Nick asked softly.

"Yeah. Uh Nick, can we head back to the room? There's a...something I think I need to tell you," Jessica told him nervously.

"Sure," he smiled softly. "Feel up to another sundae?" he asked softly as he turned and offered his arm. "Figure least I can do after our dinner was interrupted is provide desert. And maybe we can sneak Sara one tomorrow."

"Sure, that...that sounds good," replied Jessica distractedly as she took Nick's arm.

Nick smiled softly and decided to remain quiet on the trip to the hotel, letting her be with her thoughts.

Twenty minutes later found the two back at the hotel waiting for their ice cream to arrive. "Nick I...there's something..." Jessica trailed off with a groan. "God, how do I do this," she mumbled under her breath as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Sweetheart, why don't you just start at the beginning and work you're way to the end. Or just start wherever you want to. Whatever it is... it's okay," he soothed.

Jessica took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping that it would help calm her frayed nerves. "I'm sure you're wondering why I reacted the way I did whenever Sara...whenever Sara called."

"She's your best friend. All of us freaked hearing..." Nick offered. "But something tells me there's more to it for you..." he trailed off unsure. "Jess..."

"My parents died when I was seven," Jessica said out of nowhere after a few minutes of silence.

"Wow," Nick murmured surprised. "I'm sorry," he continued after a breath.

"There's more," Jessica told him quietly.

Nick nodded softly, reaching over to take one of her hands in his own for support.

"Some guys broke into our home one night and my parents came home earlier than they were supposed to. Walked in on them by accident," explained Jessica. "The guys...the ones that broke in...they...went after my parents. They tortured my father. They made him...made him watch as they...they took turns ra...raping my mother before they ra...raped her together before kill...killing them both," explained Jessica as she broke down in tears.

"Oh Sweetheart," Nick whispered as he reached over and grabbed a box of tissues before gently hugging her.

"When I heard...heard Sara on the phone...it all just started coming back. I couldn't stop it, I tried but it just wouldn't go away. I've lost my parents, my guardians, I couldn't face losing Sara too."

"Oh Jess. You won't lose her. We won't leave you," he whispered brushing a hand over her hair and back.

"You _don't_ know that," argued Jessica as she stalked to the window. "_Everyone_ leaves me eventually when they learn about what happened."

"Sara didn't," he called softly. "Not everyone leaves you Jess."

"Sara doesn't know," replied Jessica softly as she looked out the window. "Nobody knows."

"How much you wanna bet she doesn't care. Something tells me nothing you could say would ever make her leave. If someone _truly_ cares about you...they wouldn't leave because of something that wasn't your fault," he challenged carefully.

"I don't think I can take that chance Nick. I can't risk telling her, not now, not after everything that's happened. She would be so disappointed in me and I can't live with that. Sara's the only family I have left. I'm not about to risk losing that over this."

"Jess..." Nick began with a sigh. "I don't think you could ever lose her. That she would ever be 'disappointed' in you. Look at everything in your lives, for her to be disappointed in you, you'd have to be disappointed in her...she's the most caring person I know, Sweetheart. She'd never leave you. I know it as sure as I know my name or the fact that Grissom knows more about bugs than I can ever know about video games."

"I can't do this anymore," cried Jessica as she collapsed to the floor beside the window. "I've run from the past for so long that I don't know what to do now that it's staring me in the face once more. No one cared when it happened so why should anyone care now? I don't even know if I could find the words..."

"It's okay," Nick murmured as he moved over to sit next to her. "You don't have to right now. A lot has happened lately Sweetheart. Don't rush yourself," he whispered. "And people care now. And whoever didn't care then, they needed to reprioritize their lives and pull their heads out of their asses," he added seriously.

"I can't talk about this anymore," cried Jessica quietly as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Shh, you don't have to," he whispered as he pulled her close.

**:-:-:**

"Sara?" Grissom asked softly as he entered the room and she looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

Sara snorted softly. "I'm starting to hate that question," she sighed as she reached over and picked at her arm cast. "How are _you_ feeling?"

Grissom shrugged as he sat down. "I'm okay."

"You're as terrible a liar as I am," Sara replied with a half-smile.

Grissom smiled in response before sighing. "What's going on Sara?"

Sara shook her head softly as she looked across the room. "Should have known. As much as Jess knows me...she's not exactly at her peak when it comes to judging Sara Sidle as of late. And Nick was never near the level that you and Jyn were."

"Are," he corrected gently.

Sara glanced at him before looking away once more. "I'm sorry."

"For?" he asked after a moment. He had to ask, there was so much she could be apologizing for.

Sara snorted, but Grissom still heard the cry that caught the back of her throat. "There are so many answers to that question. For leaving without a word, for that morning, for calling when I did..."

"Oh honey, don't be sorry for that," he began sadly. "You had your reasons for leaving, both times…and..._never_ apologize for calling."

"I shouldn't have gotten you involved though," Sara answered softly.

"I'm _always_ involved Sara. Whether I know or not, whether we haven't seen each other in days or years…I'll always be involved."

"You shouldn't be though," Sara countered as she glanced over at him.

"What's going on Sara?" Grissom asked softly. There was something going on…he didn't know what, but he could feel it.

"My doctor didn't tell you everything. Per my request," Sara began softly.

"Whatever it is honey, you know we'll be here for you," Grissom whispered as he started to reach for her hand before pulling back unsure.

"I'm pregnant Griss," Sara barely whispered, but in the silence of the room he had no trouble hearing her.

"Oh Sweetheart," Grissom whispered as he took her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"The doctors are suggesting I have an abortion. For my health and the well-being of the child if it were born," she continued after a moment.

"You can, it's your decision," he offered unsure of what she wanted to hear.

Sara shook her head. "I can't…I don't believe in abortions. Not after everything I've seen over the years. Well, I do believe that everyone should have the choice, I just don't believe in one...not in my life...I could _never_ do that…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Besides…as much as I _can't_ destroy a child of mine, even if its father is John…how can I risk destroying a child of mine when it's father is someone more precious to me."

The statement behind her words hit him like a ton of bricks. The child she carried…might be his. Glancing up, he found her watching him, fear in her eyes. Throwing his mind's reaction out the window for one of the few times in his life, he reached out with his free hand and gently cupped her cheek. "It's okay, Honey. Everything's going to be okay," he whispered and she smiled half-heartedly. "That night…it's something I'll always treasure. And if…if we created a child," trailing off he smiled softly and for the first time she smiled back, really smiled. "For all my degrees and knowledge. Sometimes I just don't know what to say."

"That's okay, sometimes words aren't needed," Sara assured him softly before glancing away.

"There's something else isn't there?" Grissom asked concerned.

Sara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After another breath she opened them and looked at him. "I'm seeing a surgical ophthalmologist in a few hours. When I woke up…" trailing off she sighed softly as she looked away from him. "Something's not right…everything is darker than I know it should be. My doctor is worried that there might be some damage from the head trauma."

Grissom nodded taking it all in before sighing under his breath. "It's going to be alright Sara. No matter what, we're here. And you're going to be alright," he promised softly as she looked over at him and gave a half smile.

"You have more faith than I do."

"Then for now I'll believe for both of us, until you can believe for yourself."

Sara nodded before smiling. "I'll hold you to that," she whispered as she lay back against her pillows and yawned once more.

"Get some rest, Acushla," he murmured as she looked up at him swiftly.

"All these months, I'd heard you say that in my dreams, I can hardly believe I'm hearing you say it now," she whispered.

Grissom smiled softly. "It's true, even if the first time I used it was when we were together that night, I've thought of you, and called you that in my mind hundreds of times over the years," he admitted as he stroked his thumb over her hand gently.

"What does it mean?" Sara asked curious. "And what language is it? It's so beautiful."

"Beautiful words for a beautiful soul," he countered as she flashed a large smile his way. "Irish-Gaelic, it means quite literally, 'Beat of my heart'."

"So does that make me the beat of your heart?" she asked as she studied him thoughtfully.

"Every moment of every day," came the quiet admission.

"So when did you learn Irish-Gaelic?" she asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

"College. I already knew Spanish from growing up in Marina Del Rey. And I already knew sign language and Latin as well by the time I was in college. I wanted to learn an unusual language; everyone else was taking German, French, Russian. I decided to learn Gaelic, in particular Irish. My mother's family was Irish on her mother's side," he continued with a one-shouldered shrug.

"So very Grissom," she laughed softly as she yawned once more.

"Dochtúir na sláinte an codladh," Grissom murmured as he reached up to brush her cheek lightly with his knuckles.

"What does that mean?"

"Health's doctor is sleep," he explained as she smiled. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Sara nodded as her eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake. "Don't tell them yet."

"Promise."

"Okay," she whispered before drifting off. Grissom sat back in his chair and thought over everything. Trying to figure out what to do next.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone,**

**I'll be heading out on vacation a week from today, so I'll be posting what I can until then and then there'll be a break while I'm away. I'll continue posting when I get back. This story is far to long for me to get it all up in the next week unless I post more than one chapter a day, except I'm still missing the last chapter.**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday January 29th, 2005  
><strong>**12:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Sara's Hospital Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next day just after noon found the group gathered back in Sara's room as she finished her Jell-O glaring at Nick as he struggled to not laugh at her...problems eating.

"I'd like to see_ you _eat with _your_ left hand," challenged Jessica shoving Nick lightly. "You have enough trouble eating ice cream _right_ handed," she smirked.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed as Sara snorted into her Jell-O. "Yeah, like you can eat ice cream right handed any easier Sara Sidle," he continued looking over at her.

"And how would you know Mr. Stokes. You are not one of the people that I can remember eating ice cream with."

Seeing Jessica's snicker Nick turned to her. "And I didn't see you getting away without a mess with your chocolate."

"Whatever," grumbled Jessica. "Can I help it if when I say extra chocolate the staff gives me _extra_ chocolate. And every girl knows chocolate is much more tasty when eaten off fingers."

"She's got a point," Sara agreed. "Although..." she trailed off with a knowing smile before raising an eyebrow seeing Nick's questioning look. "A girl does not share unless it is with other women so take that look and shove it where the sun doesn't shine," she continued before turning to Jessica. "And speaking of _extra_ chocolate. _Where_ the hell is _my_ share?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"I was wondering how long it would take," mused Jessica with a smile as she tossed a Hershey bar on the bed.

"And she toys with my poor feelings all the more," Sara groaned looking at the candy bar.

"Huh?" Nick asked confused.

"One armed woman given a bar of chocolate. Let's look at the number of ways that woman can go psychotic and the ways she can kill numerous people," Sara mused. "Although I think she'd start with the oblivious cowboy," she added with a smirk.

"Would you like me to open it for you?" asked Jessica in amusement

"Please," Sara answered with a smile.

"Suddenly that Hershey commercial about women and chocolate is so much more believable," Nick murmured as Jessica opened the wrapper.

"Oh and the two of you," Jessica began motioning to Nick and Grissom, "not a word of this contraband to anyone. Understand?"

"Never," Grissom answered and Nick held his hands up in surrender.

"I've learned my lesson," Nick continued.

"Good, cause next time she has a chocolate craving, you get to fill it. And anything else it entails," Grissom smirked.

"I think he might have his hands full getting me chocolate sundaes oh every other day or so," Jessica said with a smirk.

"True," Sara agreed with a smile "Hmm wonder what ideas I'll be able to come up with and make Nicky sick to his stomach on runs with."

"Just how many ways can one come up with to use chocolate?" Nick asked curious.

"We'll find out in a few months, won't we," Sara replied before she broke down into giggles.

Jessica could not contain her giggles anymore than Sara could. "Oh the poor simple Texan. I so have to in...introduce you to the way we do things in California."

"I wasn't even talking about those Chica," Sara giggled as she thought.

"Umm what is this about California?" Nick asked looking at Grissom.

"Sara?" Jessica asked in concern, sobering immediately. "What's going on?"

Sara choked slightly as she took in a breath in the middle of a giggle before glancing up at Jessica. "First, I have to tell Nick, you're asking the man who likes chocolate covered grasshoppers remember," seeing Nick turn green slightly she sighed as she turned back to Jessica. "Give Nick a few months and he might be making runs to make hot fudge sundaes for us but I may be having pickles with mine," she explained having no idea what other way to tell Jessica she was pregnant. Wasn't something she had much practice with...

Jessica's eyes widened with comprehension. "Sara, you're not...you can't...oh God, you are, aren't you? Are you okay with this? I mean, with you know..."

"Breathe, Baby Girl," Sara whispered as she leaned back against her pillows. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Yes...I'm okay...and before you ask. Yes, you're going to be a godmother," she whispered softly.

Jessica squealed before launching herself, very carefully, at her friend. "Uhm...Sara," Jessica began suddenly as realization dawned on her. "Are you _sure_ your okay with this? I mean, given who the father..."

Sara sighed softly. "Sweetie, I had the option, I chose not to take it," she explained carefully glancing up at Grissom to see what he thought about it. Grissom cleared his throat as he nodded and she nodded ever so slightly in response. "John isn't the only possibility of a father for my child. But even if he was, I couldn't abort my own child. I just can't," she trailed off with a slight shrug. "So get use to it missy. You're going to be a godmother and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh and by the by. Be ready, I ever need a break, the little one is going to see Aunt Jyn."

"And I have the perfect place to take the little one that I'm sure would fascinate them for hours," mused Jessica. "Especially since we have new foals almost every year, I'm sure that might keep them amused for at least a _little_ while."

"If not, it will keep me relaxed. I'll run away with June," Sara replied with a grin.

"June? You're going to run away with the month?" Nick asked confused.

"Sheria is due to foal anytime now. I can't wait to see the foal my baby has," mused Jessica. "I'm hoping it's just like its mom."

"Oh Sheria's having a baby!" Sara shrieked. "Oh, who's the dad?" she asked excited.

"Shirocco is. I hope the baby gets his size and her temperament," Jessica said as she contemplated the animals in question.

"Hope so too. It does, you gonna keep it?"

"Of course. I'm hoping that if it's a colt that I can use it as another breeding stallion after we get it some high level show experience, which would make it's foals worth so much more. Even if it's a mare it's worth it. With bloodlines like the ones it has, any foal of it's would be worth a pretty penny," replied Jessica.

"So true," Sara agreed knowingly. "By the by, any of the babies in the ring this season?"

"A couple, and they are doing really well. With the way that Kasarino is going in his first year, we should be able to start breeding him within the next couple of years for a pretty penny. His half sister Kalina is doing just as well so we should be able to breed her as well in a couple years," explained Jessica. "I think we might be confusing the hell out of these two," she whispered

"Actually considering Nick here did grow up in Texas he should know about horses. And I do keep up on a number of things," Grissom spoke up with a smile.

"Should have seen that coming," Sara whispered conspiratorially to Jessica, teasing Grissom slightly.

Jessica rolled her eyes before turning to look at Nick. "Nick you okay? Nick?"

Nick shook his head slightly to shake himself out of his shock before looking over at Jessica. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied with a nod and a small smile.

"So how long have you been in the business Jessica?" Grissom asked rescuing Nick from himself.

"Since as long as I can remember actually. My parents ran two businesses from our home. Horses were one of them, so I grew up around it. When my parents died, the businesses went to me. I was too young to run them so my guardians took over running them. When they passed, I handed the reins, so to speak," Jessica smiled, "to the men that had been reporting to my guardians. I like to stay involved with the horses as much as possible, even though it's a little hard to do here in Vegas."

"Sorry, didn't think about that when I asked you to go," Sara mused.

"It's okay Sara. I understand why you did. I'm glad you think that highly of me that you would want _me_ to replace you, not that that is even possible."

"Bull," Sara began with a wave of her hand. "There's no one I'd ever think of asking to take my place. Besides, you're doing just as good a job in Vegas as I ever did. And if they aren't used to me not being there by now, they're just going to have to get used to it," she added before realizing what she said and glancing at Nick and Grissom quickly. "That came out wrong, really it did..." she trailed off with a groan.

"What do you mean they have to get use to it?" Jessica asked frowning.

Sara glanced at Jessica before looking off towards the window and sighing. "It means I'm not going to be coming back to CSI anytime in the near future. I've got rehab," she shrugged. "Not to mention the fact that I _am_ pregnant."

"And?" Nick asked sensing there was an 'and'.

"And..." Sara began with a sigh. "A CSI needs all of their senses for the business we work in. I can't do that anymore," she trailed off glancing at Grissom.

"You got the results," Grissom spoke; it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I did," sighed Sara as she shifted.

"Okay. I'm confused here. Would someone kindly explain what's going on?" asked Jessica in confusion

"Yeah, what she said," Nick put his two cents in.

"There's a blood clot from the...well I suppose one could say accident. The bleeding was stopped, but they can't go in and remove the clot," Sara began switching to her scientific Sara mode that each of those in the room knew so well. "It's on my optic nerve. Everything is already darker than it should be, there's a possibility that my sight will continue to fade away. On the other hand, if they do surgery, I could loose my sight anyway. Only time will tell now," she finished before finally looking back at them.

"Well, you always have a place to go if you need it. You know you can use the house whenever you want," Jessica told her.

"It's going to be a while until then, Jyn," Sara replied softly. "When I do get out of here, I'm not going to be able to go anywhere until John is caught, at least not right away."

"I know that but just know that the offer is always there. It's not like I'm making any use of it anyways."

"Hmm does that mean I'll have to dust when I get there," Sara teased.

"No. You know it's always kept clean," Jessica teased with a playful nudge

"Thank God. Can you see me dusting at eight months pregnant or something?"

"Dusting for prints maybe, dusting the furniture? Definitely not," giggled Jessica

"Man can you imagine Elsie's face when she wakes up and sees the place covered in red creeper?"

"Elsie?" Nick asked confused.

"No, I meant Donna," Sara replied rolling her eyes. "Nick darlin' give up, you're going to be confused."

"Yeah well, it took me a while since it seemed that _every_ time I was _any_ where _near_ him I got hit with a case of the klutz," commented Jessica.

"That would have been a sight to see. Damn, I should have dragged your butt to the lab when you visited years ago," Sara smirked.

"Wait you've been to Vegas before?" Nick asked surprised.

"No, I've been in Vegas for all these years and just never invited her to visit," Sara answered sarcastically.

"Uh huh," replied Jessica with a giggle. The stress of the past couple weeks finally starting to get to her. "Wanted to see all the pretty lights."

Sara burst out in laughter. "Frisco would be so jealous, they don't have enough lights."

"Big bridge, but definitely not enough of those pretty lights," giggled Jessica

"Or gorgeous men who go by the names Chip or Dale," Sara agreed with a laugh.

"Or Nicky...oh wait that's Mickey," Jessica giggled as she fell over on Sara's bed.

"Mickey? Hey when did Disney decide to build a park in Vegas? Where was I?" Sara asked with a giggle.

"I think they've lost their minds," Nick whispered to Grissom as the two men watched them laugh.

Grissom nodded in response, fighting a smile. "Sorry Sara, no sign of Mickey in Vegas, at least not as far as I know. But we should probably let you rest so..." he trailed off.

"Okay," Sara replied with a giggle as Nick made his way over to Jessica.

"Come on Sweetheart," he murmured as he helped her get her feet back on the floor, wrapping a supporting arm around her waist.

"Ooooohhh Sara look, my very own _Texas__Ranger_come to save the poor damsel in distress!" crowed Jessica, her knees giving out as her laughter started to turn to the hysterical.

"And this would be your cue Walker to get her out and away from me before both of us are hospitalized for hyperventilation."

Grissom raised a hand to cover his mouth at Sara's comment before looking innocently at Nick as the younger man rolled his eyes at the two. "All right Sidney, let's go. But I'm not going to start calling Catherine Alex, or Warrick Trivette so don't even go there," he added warningly as he carried Jessica from the room.

"Does that make Greg Gage?" Sara mused as Grissom looked over at her.

"God help us," Grissom answered as he shook his head. "Wonder who you, Jim, and I would be in that scenario," he mused.

"Oh I know the answer to that. You and Jim would be Trent and Carlos...somehow...and I'd be the nice CSI from Vegas who comes in to work on a crime scene," Sara laughed.

"Wicked woman. Wicked," Grissom answered with another smile.

"I know. The Wicked Witch of the West was a role model of mine after all."

"Sadly, I can just picture you spending hours trying to perfect her laughter," Grissom teased.

"Damn right. It comes in handy around Halloween," Sara countered. "By the way, you never finished telling me what's been happening in Vegas. You didn't say, did Catherine get days?"

Shaking his head Grissom frowned slightly. "No, it went to Curtis."

"Damn. Poor Cath," Sara muttered before yawning.

"Time for bed, Love."

"Yeah yeah yeah," she agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"Night Sara, get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"You two Griss, you too," Sara answered before he left, leaning back to muse over the possibility of ever getting the whole gang to go for a mass Halloween costume theme together. Hey they could even get the Doc to be CD...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday February 8th, 2005  
><strong>**12:45 p.m.  
><strong>**Dallas PD Interrogation Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Another week had gone by when the doctors announced that they were ready to let Sara check out and go to rehab for her loss of sight. And as a result, arrangements were made that would allow Sara to attend rehab in Vegas, where she would be under police protection. The doctors had gone to Sara and asked what she wished to do after she got out of rehab, found out she wanted to return to Vegas and plans were made with local authorities as well as local medical services to allow the poor woman a chance to get back to a place that was normal and 'safe' in her mind so she could deal with everything without additional worry. True it might not be what some considered 'normal'. But circumstances were different with Ms. Sidle, so they made exceptions.

Before she could go though, Dallas needed her statement. And it was decided, on Sara's part mostly, that if the option could be arranged she would like to give her statement once, at least for now. So Gary and Jarod contacted Miami and Vegas and they were able to arrange for her statement to be made over a secure phone line between the station and both locations, as well as video footage that would record her statements so they could have a visual comparison to arrive the day after her statement, other than Vegas, where it would be arriving with their CSIs. San Francisco trusted their case to Jessica so it was decided they didn't need to be in on the call, but would receive a copy of the videotape for the others on the case to look over to catch up.

So, the day before everyone was to return to Vegas, Sara was brought to the station after being released from the hospital into police care, with the stipulation she would return to have a check-up before the flight. Everything was set up, and the two officers sat down while Grissom, Nick, and Jessica took up places around the room. Nick was sitting next to Jessica just in case it got to be too hard for her. But unfortunately she was the only representative available from San Francisco. The final person in the room was Calliegh, there to represent Miami for the statement. It had been decided that the two detectives would ask questions, and the other four would speak up if they needed something clarified or answered. So, just after nine a.m. the cameras were started and the phone calls were made. And Sara sat back in her wheelchair to get comfortable as Jarod and Gary turned to the business at hand.

"Ms. Sidle, the man who kidnapped you, do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Who is this man?" Jarod asked.

"His name is Jonathon Abraham Harwood. My mother's twin brother," Sara replied evenly.

"Can you tell us about Mr. Harwood? What reasons he might have for kidnapping you?" Gary prompted, figuring it was best to hear it in her own words.

"John was nineteen when I was born. Once upon a time he had tried to enter the church, but he was kicked out of the school because he was too...zealous I suppose one could say. All this I learned from him and my mother and father growing up. My dad never liked John, but he was my mother's twin, and she asked my dad to let him stay so they did," Sara began with a sigh. "John was...is...disturbed. He believes a good many things, he reads passages in the bible and interprets them as he sees fit. John believed that one day God would bring to him the woman he was meant to spend his life with. Just my luck, he believed I was that woman," Sara paused with a humorless smile. "I was twelve when I first realized that things weren't right. But by then I couldn't change things. When I was thirteen, and had 'come of age' John had declared our union blessed by God and while we were not legally married, in his mind we were married before God and thus every aspect of a marriage was now ours to fulfill."

"So he raped you?" Jarod asked softly.

Sara laughed humorlessly. "Rape would imply once Detective Mitchell. Besides, it wasn't like my life was a piece of cake before I 'came of age'. I was sexually molested since I was five years old. After I turned thirteen he stepped up to rape."

"And you never told anyone?" Gary spoke up.

"Detective, I was a teenager, in the eighties. Rape was not something a person talked about, even then. Besides, who would I have told?" she asked with a shrug. "By the time I was sixteen I truly believed that everything he had always said was true. Yet at the same time, I couldn't bear for the world to know my shame that while the rest of my peers enjoyed life, dating, and such. I had a 'husband' and had since I was thirteen."

"When did things change?"

"When I was in my senior year, I applied for various colleges. My mother and father were thrilled. John however was not and argued with my mother and father about it for months. Finally my mother had enough and kicked him out, told him to never contact her again unless he was willing to accept the fact that his life had turned out wrong but he couldn't ruin the lives of everyone else. She believed his objections were over the fact that he had been denied a future; I knew the truth. He didn't want me to leave."

"What happened after that?" Jarod asked.

"I finished my senior year and was accepted into Harvard. Although before I left I had my name legally changed. After Harvard I returned to San Francisco and started working for the Coroner's Office, later transferring to CSI."

"You changed your name? For our records, what is your legal name and what is your birth name?"

Sara sighed softly. "My legal name is Sara Marie Sidle. My birth name however is Sunshine Princess of Fire," she replied with a frown. "My parents were hippies," she explained.

"I see," Jarod replied with a nod and small smile. "I can understand why you changed your name," he added with a wink. "So, you worked the Birchwood case did you not?"

"Yes. Birchwood first struck in early 1998. I was assigned to the case along with CSI Harrison," Sara began tapping the fingers of her good hand against her knee lightly. "After thirty victims, Birchwood vanished. A few months later I moved to Vegas."

"Is there anything about the Birchwood Stalker that you knew then, or suspected?" Gary asked carefully.

"The last victim, we found a hair in the building. At the time the hair made me think of my uncle for some reason, but I wrote it off, as the hair was black, same as my uncle's. And I thought of him because I was going through an emotional time in my life and in the process of reburying, if you will, the facts about my past that I had proceeded to lock into my subconscious while I was in Harvard. Looking back a few months ago I realized there was a very good possibility that it could have been my uncle. Which is when I contacted Vegas to tell them to compare the DNA they had on Birchwood and Night Stalker against my DNA, which was on file. Just in case," Sara trailed off with a shrug.

"All right," Gary answered as he looked back down at his papers. "You also worked the Night Stalker with the rest of your team?"

"Yes I had been away on vacation, in San Francisco actually, when Night Stalker first struck. After I returned, I worked in the lab to help our lab crew with all of the evidence before going out on my first scene that the Stalker had struck. I was immediately struck with the similarities to Birchwood but at the same time there were a number of things that were different from Birchwood. So, I once again wrote it off as stress. Birchwood's disappearance and victims haunted all of us who worked the case, I saw it as no surprise that I might compare the two cases, but the dissimilarities proved to my mind at least that it could not be the same person," Sara explained as she looked towards the two-way glass that separated the interrogation room from the viewing room behind it. Taking a breath Sara continued. "At the same time however, my personal life was falling apart. I couldn't block my memories anymore and finally ran away to be honest. The night before I left, I had, I don't know a terrifying breakthrough about Night Stalker and Birchwood. One of the few connections between Birchwood's victims had been the age range and the fact that their hair was all naturally brunette. A fact we didn't discover until after Birchwood had disappeared. Night Stalker's age range was a bit higher than that of Birchwood. I realized that for all we knew, they were the same person and he may have started going after older women because he himself had aged. The hair was once again, different shades and such but many were brunettes. Before I left, I left a note for my supervisor telling him to contact San Francisco. At the same time, I had contacted my old supervisor in San Francisco that he might be hearing from my supervisor, I suspected a connection and I wanted to give him a heads up so it wouldn't come quite literally out of left field. And also requested that if it happened, he send CSI Harrison as she was the only other expert on Birchwood. After that, I left."

"Alright, where did you go from there?" Jarod asked.

"I eventually made my way to Miami. Along the way I stopped in Maryland long enough to create my new identity thanks to a women's shelter program. Any more information I can not share, I'm sorry," she added but with a look that said they would have to arrest her and still she would not share. Jarod nodded for her to continue, letting it drop.

"I got contacts for my eyes to change the color and my physical appearance was changed for the time being, although the search for the right hair color took longer than expected," Sara mused as she reached up to twirl a curl of her bright red hair that was much longer than she was used to after her time unconscious, yet not as long as it was in Vegas just yet. "From there I went to Miami where I continued my existence as Alicia Rice. I enrolled in a midwife program at the Miami Birthing Center and started my new life."

"All right." Gary spoke with a nod. "Should we move on to when John showed up in Miami then?"

Sara nodded as she lowered her hand to play with her cast once more. "I finally realized I had screwed up. And I called Vegas to tell them to run Birchwood-Night Stalker's DNA against my own. During the call I heard a noise and begged them to leave the phone on but turn it off on their end so nothing they said would come through. I just had a feeling you know?" she asked glancing up at the detectives and at Calliegh. "I slipped the phone in my purse and had just stood up and walked towards my window to look out to see if maybe a neighbor was passing by and that was what had spooked me when my bedroom door opened. John...well needless to say it was John, and I managed to piss him off I guess. He hit me one time too hard and the next thing I remember is waking up in his car. My hands and ankles were bound, and after a bit of...well an interesting conversation I'm sure Vegas has a copy of on tape I managed to piss him off again and the next thing I knew, I was in a hotel tied and bound once more as he woke me up. He...well, he raped me. And after he was done he left the room and returned a few minutes later ready to go. He threw me into the car and informed me that he we were going home."

"What happened after that?" Jarod asked as he wrote a few notes on his pad.

"We made our way to Texas over a number of days, he liked to find a comfortable place and spend a few days there. After my fourth attempt to escape he resorted to keeping me tied up the majority of the time. Once we reached Dallas, he grew comfortable and we'd been there for a number of days when he left me alone. I managed to get up to my knees and scooted my way across the bed over to the phone and called my supervisor in Vegas. He was the first person I could think of to call..." Sara trailed off with a sigh. "I told him to put in a trace and turn the phone off on his end because I thought I could hear John coming back. I set the phone back in the cradle praying I hadn't turned it off and hurried back over to the position he had left me in. _Unfortunately_I must not have been exactly right as he knew it was wrong." Taking a breath Sara thought back to that night. "John didn't want to take no for an answer that night, and repeated the same ritual that had become the norm once more in my life. But after...after he had raped me once more, I asked him to stop and he hit me once more. By then I didn't even know if the call had hung up...until Nick's voice came over the line as he told John to leave me alone. I was never so...thankful...to hear another person's voice as I was in that moment," Sara smiled softly as she glanced over at Nick before looking back down at her cast. "John was...well initially he was hurt. And I knew he was caught and told him so. I'll never forget the look on his face in that moment..." she trailed off with a soft smile. "John started to look for a way to run, and I managed to piss him off once more. He actually pulled the gun on me, but I knew he wouldn't kill me and told him so. He reacted before I had a chance to even think. He grabbed the rope he had been forced to use before and tied it to the rope around my ankles, sitting on my legs as I fought him. And he attached the rope that held my arms to the headboard before he flipped me over..." she paused as she licked her lips and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"He...he sodomized me then, the first time he had ever done that. And then he ordered me to sing, nothing unusual honestly. That was how John worked. Whenever...whenever he 'consummated' our relationship I was to sing. Any hymn really, he usually chose. This time though...I couldn't think to start singing until I heard the gun cock and felt it against my temple. I knew then that I had pushed him too far, and that he could..." Swallowing she opened her eyes and bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "So...so I began to sing, Amazing Grace. First time I ever truly believed those words. I stopped once...when..." Sara paused and a slight tremor traveled over her body. "I didn't think to _not_ continue the song, I knew better than to push him by then. He finished before the song for once, but ordered me to finish the words so I did. I could hear him gathering things, but in that moment I didn't care. Before he left he stopped next to the headboard on the far side of the bed and hit the headboard in his frustration, I actually heard the headboard falling more than I felt it. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital a number of days ago now," Sara finished with a soft sigh

Gary nodded as he glanced at the CSIs before looking at Jarod. "I think that is all we need for now Ms. Sidle. Thank you for coming down to talk with us," he spoke gently.

Sara looked up and nodded at him once. "Of course. Are you sure there is nothing more that you need now?"

"We're sure. If we need anything else, we'll come to you in Vegas," Jarod explained with a soft smile.

"Of course." Sara agreed with a nod. "Well then, if you all would excuse me," she began glancing at the two way mirror, where she knew another detective waited to wheel her from the room once her statements were done. Moments later the man entered the room and walked over to take her from the room. Once she was gone Jarod turned to the CSIs.

"I'm not positive about Miami, Vegas, or Frisco. But if we can catch Mr. Harwood, we should be able to arrest him immediately. And I honestly can't see him getting out of this without at least 20 years."

Calliegh nodded in agreement, as did Grissom before Gary rose from his seat. "Well ladies, gentlemen. Thank you for coming here today. Hopefully we won't have a need to work together in regards to Mr. Harwood other than our capture of him. Although I think we'll have quite the fight on our hands over who is going to get him first," he added with a slight growl. Nick snorted after hearing that.

"Something tells me that Frisco and Vegas will get priority based on the amount of cases against him. But don't worry, Miami and Dallas will get their shot at him too," he added with a frown. "At least they give the death penalty for murder," he grumbled under his breath as he rose while Jarod ended the calls with the various other agencies.

Helping Jessica up Nick quietly asked if she was all right as Grissom walked over to shake hands with Calliegh.

"I think I need to get out of here for awhile," replied Jessica quietly. "I need some fresh air."

"Okay. Do you want me to come?" he asked softly, concerned.

"Yes please."

Nick nodded and dropped a hand to the small of her back as he led her from the building outside. Once there, he stayed by her side to give her a chance to talk if she wanted, or to simply stay silent if that was what she wanted as well. His answer came quickly as she remained silent and let her head simply rest on his shoulder. Nick responded by gently wrapping his arms around her waist, letting her know he was there without invading her space _too_ much.

Minutes later Grissom came out of the building with Sara, her free hand resting on his hand that was pushing the wheelchair slowly so it wouldn't make too much sound. When they saw the two a little ways away in the shadow Sara smiled softly. "I'll call them," she spoke up before Grissom had a chance to ask. "Hey, you guys ready to get out of here and go home?" she called with a smile in her voice.

Nick looked up and smiled when he saw the two. "Damn those words never sounded so good," he called. "Besides, sooner we get back to Vegas, sooner the three of us can disappear and avoid being killed by those we left behind," he added with a smile as he glanced down at Jessica. "You ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," agreed Jessica quietly as she pulled away from Nick slightly.

Nick nodded before holding a hand out to her in offering.

Jessica took Nick's hand and they made their way over to where Sara and Grissom were waiting.

"Let's get out of here and get that damn appointment over with so we can head back to Vegas," Sara smiled as she looked up at the three around her. Grissom smiled and nodded before pushing her towards the waiting vehicle, the other two following behind.

A few hours later found the group on a private plane as they made their way through the five-hour flight that would bring them to Vegas. Once they arrived Sara was immediately escorted away by Jim and other police officers to the safe house that was waiting for her as Nick took Jessica back to her apartment while Grissom made his way into the lab to let the others know they had arrived before heading over to meet with Sara as she checked into the hospital rehab program.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday February 11th, 2005  
><strong>**11:46 p.m.  
><strong>**LV Crime Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Four anxious days after Sara returned to Vegas...anxious days for her co-workers and friends who had been denied seeing her while she was in rehab, the core group was seriously debating tying Grissom up and torturing him for information about Sara's whereabouts. Just as Nick threw another suggestion out about how they could accomplish their goal during the lull in cases, they heard someone clear their throat and looked up to find Grissom regarding them from the doorway of the break room.

"Interesting choice of topics. Although I _do_ hope you had _other_ plans besides hog-tying me and dragging me behind a horse in _order_ to torture me," Grissom drawled as he regarded them.

"Of course. But I didn't think locking you up with a few thousand bugs would really be torture for you...unless we were killing them," Catherine mused as she realized that fact.

"You are an evil woman Catherine Willows," Grissom answered with a slight shudder. "But, if you four are done with plotting my new nightmares, I need you in my office," he continued before turning and leaving the hallway.

"Nightmares?" Greg asked looking at Warrick, Nick, and Catherine. "Wonder what nightmares he has otherwise, considering bugs aren't an option for him it seems," he mused.

"Greg, I don't think we want to know what Grissom sees in his nightmares," Catherine answered softly as she rose and made her way to Grissom's office, the other three joining her. Once they reached his office they piled in and regarded Grissom sitting behind his desk, nothing in front of him as if he had assignment slips.

"So, what's up boss?" Nick asked after a moment.

"Yeah, did we get some new assignments finally? And if that's the case, where's Jess?" Greg continued. Since the return to Vegas, Jessica had made arrangements to stay at least until Sara was back on her feet.

"She's here. And no we aren't here for assignment slips," Grissom replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I've been here since he went to find the lot of you," Jessica continued as everyone turned to find her sitting on Grissom's couch next to Sara.

"SARA!" Greg exclaimed as he dove for the woman in question who had just enough time to lift her injured arm before she was being squished by their one-time resident lab rat.

"Breathe...can't breathe..." Sara struggled to get out glancing over to Jessica for help. Before the other woman had a chance to suggest anything Nick and Warrick pulled Greg off. "I guess we can assume he's a little glad to see me. Just keep him over on that side of Grissom's desk. I don't want to be the cause of any blood shed tonight," Sara teased as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, but the question then would be, who would be the one Brass is arresting for the bloodshed, unless we claim he said, she said," Nick mused as he walked back to the couch. "Girl, it's good to see you back here finally," he continued as he leaned down and hugged her gently.

"Yeah, it's been entirely too quiet without you here to drive us nuts," Warrick continued as he hugged her.

"That and since we lost Greggo here and his music in the DNA lab, hearing you sing once in a while is our only means of entertainment," Nick called with a smile.

"Not to mention watching you and Grissom do the tension tango," Greg continued before the majority of the group, other than Sara and Jessica, turned to look at him with glares. While Sara was shaking her head in disbelief, Jessica quietly rose and left the room.

Sara looked up just in time to see her disappear out the doorway before she frowned in confusion. While the boys pulled Greg aside to 'chat' and Catherine took the chance to bug Grissom about something since it was in the air, Sara sighed before carefully rising to her feet. Catching Grissom's eyes she waved her good hand before making her way out of the room in search of her best friend.

She started her search in the closest lab, and after having to stop and say hello to everyone she finally found herself checking outside praying she'd find Jessica there. Luckily, she did. "Jyn?"

"What?"

"Chica, what's wrong?" Sara asked softly.

"I'm fine Sara. It's nothing. Really," replied Jessica.

"Really? Then when did I become the Queen of England and where was I during my own coronation," Sara answered

"Sara...really _don't_ worry about it. I'll be fine. You should go back inside. Everyone's dying to see _you_," commented Jessica, stressing the last word more than she intended to.

"Jess," Sara began with a sigh as she thought over the last half hour. "Sweetie, they aren't comparing us. They think the world of you too. They're just a bit over the top seeing as I'm basically back from the dead in their minds," she continued softly.

"Sara, maybe you don't see it but _I_ do," argued Jessica. "The minute they saw you I became invisible to them that's if they ever really saw _me_ in the first place."

"Jessica, they could _never_ confuse the two of us. Yes, we're a hell of a lot alike. But we're a lot different too. And I can bet that if you go back with me, they're going to wonder where _you_ got to just as much as they wonder where _I_ got to. No one can look at the two of us and only see me. You stand out _too_ much," Sara argued right back. "And I mean that in a good way," she added with a smile.

Before either had a chance to continue, Grissom came out the front doors looking around quickly before spotting them and making his way over. Sara looked up and sent him a look before he reacted so by the time he stopped he seemed relatively calm. "There you two are," he began with a smile. "Figured you two had run away from the nutcases back there in the office. But why don't you head back in, Greg was looking for you Jess, and I need to have a few words with Sara in regards to her appointment tomorrow," he continued softly.

Jessica nodded and made her way back in to the building to search out Greg, leaving Sara and Grissom alone

"What were you doing out here Sara?" Grissom asked carefully after Jessica had left earshot.

"Looking for her," Sara replied with a shrug.

"Damn it, have you lost your mind?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sara asked confused by his anger as well as his question.

"Sara, there is a madman out there in this world who is intent on finding you. And yet you go outside without the required protection and are putting your life at risk!" Grissom growled. "Damn it Sara, are you trying to kill us all? We can't lose you again."

"What do you mean asking me something like that? And do you _think_ I could forget I have a psychopath after me. I'm_ related_ to him _remember_!" Sara snapped now pissed. "I came outside seeking Jessica seeing as how no one else noticed she had left. And _that_ only proves her theory that now that I'm back _no one _gives a damn about her. Well you know what, _if_ I had _known_ this might be a result of my coming back, I damn well _wouldn't_ have called you that night. As much as I wanted _out_ of the hell my life is, I would _rather_ be there than here _knowing_ my presence is hurting her because the rest of this lab is so _freakin'_ stupid as to _ignore_ her."

Whatever statement Grissom had been thinking went out the window the moment she said she would have not called him. Finding himself with no thoughts of his own, he had time to contemplate what she had said and sighed softly with understanding. How stupid could they be...but... "Acushla I'm sorry," he began after a few moments of silence. "I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, but I panicked when I couldn't find you, then to find you outside...well, I reacted badly..."

"That's an understatement," Sara snorted before sighing. "But I get why you reacted as you did. I'm not use to having to do everything I'm told, and we both know how I react to being told to do things. And this was, _is_, Jyn. I couldn't let her leave without following."

"I know," he whispered softly. "Come on, let's get back inside and knock some sense into the rest of the group we work with."

"Okay," Sara agreed with a nod as she took his proffered hand. "It's too damn dark out here anyway," she muttered as she looked around.

Grissom nodded as he glanced around and sighed mentally. Her sight was going too fast for his liking...let alone for her own.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday February 13th, 2005  
><strong>**8:09 a.m.  
><strong>**Sidle Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey." Sara smiled softly as she opened the door.

"Hi."

"What brings you by?" she asked after Grissom walked inside and she had shut the door.

"No reason," he replied with a shrug.

"Sure," Sara countered with a smirk.

Shaking his head Grissom nodded towards the kitchen. Smiling, Sara moved to walk in front of him as they walked to the kitchen. Making her sit down, he set to work pulling things out of the fridge, pouring each of them a glass of orange juice before cutting up a few peaches, kiwis, bananas, strawberries, and two pears. Setting the plate of fruit on the table he turned back to grab the container of whipping cream he'd brought and poured it in a bowl before reaching over to smack her hands lightly as she reached for a peach.

Sara rolled her eyes as he turned back to his work and added powdered sugar. A few minutes later he was satisfied with the consistency and dropped the beaters in the sink before turning back to the table bowl in hand.

"Sara."

"What?" she asked with a smile as he set the bowl down.

"There's a peach missing," he continued with a frown.

"Really? Where?" she continued glancing down at the plate.

Shaking his head Grissom stopped fighting the laughter he was trying to hold in. "Impatient aren't you," he continued as he picked up a peach slice and dipped it in the cream before handing it to her.

"Figured you'd have known that by now," Sara countered with a smirk as she took the slice before taking a bite.

Shaking his head once more Grissom sighed softly. "How are you feeling Acushla? Really?" he asked after a few moments.

"I'm okay," she shrugged slightly. "Okay, we both know that's a load of crap, but I can't really talk about it right now..." she trailed off glancing past him.

"It's okay, you don't have to. But I'm here if you want to," Grissom reminded her softly.

"I know Gil, I know," she answered softly.

Smiling in response Grissom picked up a strawberry before dunking it in the cream and handing it to her. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't care," Sara shrugged before taking a bite. "You pick."

"Movies?"

"Movies."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope everyone enjoys. Going to get as much posted as I can before I go see Mickey and Cinderella. Won't get all of it posted before I leave on Friday as this story is upwards of 30 chapters long. Will continue posting when I get home the last week of August. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday February 18th, 2005  
><strong>**6:45 p.m.  
><strong>**Sidle Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"All right, are you sure you have everything you are going to need?" Grissom asked from the hallway.

"_YES_!" Sara snapped rolling her eyes. "Now shoo! It's California native women only night!" she continued with a smile as she picked up a piece of popcorn.

"Yes ma'am," Grissom replied with a wink to Jessica before turning and heading towards the door. "Don't forget, you need me, just call."

"We won't, now go before we see if the two of us truly can kill someone and get away with it!"

"Especially since we know all the mistakes _not_ to make at a crime scene," smirked Jessica.

"Going," Grissom called before they heard the door shut

"All right, now that it's just us other than those nice police officers outside circling the place and the one in the den downstairs..." Sara began with a smile. "Let's start the movie. And we'll just ignore the fact I can't see it worth shit," she added with a grin.

"So what movie are we watching anyway?" Sara asked as she turned to look at the television, squinting slightly as the DVD started. "Sounds...fairy tale like...based on the music I suppose."

"It's Ella Enchanted," Jessica told her. "I wanted something as far from reality as I could get."

"Sounds good to me," Sara agreed with a smile and shrug before turning her focus completely to the TV as the movie started. "Was that the voice of the snake?" Sara asked some time into the movie when it came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, he's hiding in the saddle bag," Jessica explained with a smile as she took a bite of her chocolate bar.

"Interesting...snake... " Sara mused before turning back to the movie. "Okay, is Anne Hathaway seriously singing?" she asked some minutes later.

"And dancing," Jessica laughed as Sara shook her head. "That must be a sight. Good voice though...you know, I really like this song. Wasn't this one by Queen?"

"Yup. Somebody To Love." Jessica replied with a grin. "God, that seems forever and a day ago doesn't it? When they used to play it on the radio and such."

"Yeah back when we were listening to 8-tracks," Sara teased. "Although you know, I think I like it this way better. Romantic Ballad like...not that Queen's version wasn't romantic and ballad like, I can just see this one playing at a wedding better...and I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Quite. But know what you mean," Jessica laughed softly. "So, back to the movie?"

"Yeah, sure," Sara agreed lost in thought. Some time later the movie caught her attention again however. "Okay, don't tell me he just put that on his head," she began glancing at Jessica.

"He did."

"Idiot."

"So true."

"Then again he is a male," Sara mused with a smirk. "You know, I like this movie...we need more girl power flicks."

"Now that is true," Jessica agreed with a grin.

"Don't tell me they are dancing around singing at the party," Sara began with a laugh.

"Yup, dancing knights, dancing trolls, and singing party guests," Jessica answered with a grin. "But by the way, I'm so not doing that at either of our weddings."

"Hell no. That's what Greg and my brother are for," Sara replied with a snort of laughter. "Man, can you imagine Greg around my parents? They're still stuck in the sixties, they kept Chris in the seventies, and Greg is...well I'm not quite sure what planet he lives on, not that I don't love him to death mind you...but can you just see the four of them together with a band?"

"Thanks for the mental imagery Chica," groaned Jessica

"Hey, let's not forget, they're my family," Sara teased. "You got to escape them the majority of the time. You missed all those interesting family band nights that were entertainment for the guests," Sara trailed off with a shudder.

"At least you _have_ a family," sneered Jessica under her breath.

Sara turned her head towards Jessica trying to focus on her and cursing her failing sight. "Yeah..._you_."

"No, not me, not anymore. You have a family and it's one that I don't seem to be a part of anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked confused. "You're the only sister I have, how can I have a family that doesn't include you? Hell Jyn, you're more family than my biological family considering my uncle and the fact that I still don't know if they knew all along so..." Sara trailed off completely confused.

"You don't get it, do you?" questioned Jessica. "You don't get that you have a family here in Vegas and_I_don't fit in with it._I_was a poor substitute for the _real_thing."

Sara frowned as she thought before sighing softly. "What's going on Jyn? Talk to me. And any 'family' I have here in Vegas isn't complete if I don't have you in my life...don't shut me out Jyn. _Please_."

"I was here only as long as you weren't," commented Jessica sadly. "It doesn't matter that you can't work anymore, not to them because they don't accept that. You're back in Vegas so it's only a matter of time before you're back to work and the sooner _they_ get John, the sooner _you_ can return to work."

"Jyn...seeing as no one's noticed, I'm not going to be going back to work as a CSI. I _can't_," Sara began with a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what we can do to knock some sense into them honestly," she began after a moment. "What are you going to do now?" she continued looking up at Jessica.

"I don't know Sara," sighed Jessica. "It's getting harder each day that goes by. It's not too bad when they _know_ it's me they're talking to but when they don't or when they think I can't hear them..."

"Oh Chica," Sara sighed softly. "Do you think we could get away with murder? Or mass kidnapping? I doubt they'd ever suspect us, I mean hey, the blind woman and the CSI, how would we have done it, better yet, how would we, let alone why would we risk me getting captured by John, and how did we evade my police protection," she seriously debated before glancing towards Jessica and smiling slightly. "Then again, we could always plead insanity if we did get caught. They made us do it, kept driving us insane."

"Maybe I should go back to San Francisco," suggested Jessica.

"Do you really want to?" Sara asked after a moment. "Cause if you do, then I say get your ass on the next plane and escape this place. Next get together would be there rather than here," she continued with a shrug.

"A part of me does but another part of me doesn't and that's what's making this so hard Sara. I'm confused and I don't know what to do."

"And you're talking to the worst person for advice in that department. You know as well as I do the number of times I called you trying to decide if I should leave or not. All I can tell you is what you told me. Follow your heart love. If it tells you to go, then go. If it tells you to stay and give this a shot...and I think we both know I'm not talking about working in the Vegas lights...then stay. Until then...well, you at least got me to escape to and we can watch silly movies and you can describe half of what's happening for me," she added with a smile.

"That's just it, Sara," sighed Jessica as she lay down on the couch, putting her head in Sara's lap. "It's my heart that's divided. Part of it wants to stay and see if there is even the smallest chance for us but the other half just wants to leave now before the rest of it gets broken."

Sara gently lowered her hand just so she could trail her fingers across Jessica's shoulder up to her head before letting her hand rest fully on her friend's head as she started to brush her fingers across Jessica's hair. "I know Chica, I know. And that's the biggest step we ever make in our lives. Putting ourselves at risk...setting ourselves up for possible hurt. You used to think I was nuts for staying every time Grissom broke another piece of me. Who knew one day you'd be here too," she trailed off with a sad sigh. "No matter what though, I'm here love. And if you stay, if you do get broken, I'll make sure we find every little piece and put you back together. After I bury Nicholas Stokes where no one will find him for another eighty years mind you."

"You promise?"

"Always. After all, what are sisters for?" Sara answered seriously. "You picked me up didn't you? After Bernie..." she continued thinking back. "God, that's a lifetime ago isn't it? Did you know Bev is pregnant again?"

"Again? How many is it now?"

"Five I think...maybe six. God knows they can start populating a school if they don't quit soon. The oldest is in high school now...how scary is that?"

"Okay, Now I'm starting to feel old here," laughed Jessica.

"Don't I know it, can you imagine...if he and I had...Sara Lee was conceived their wedding night...and that was his first time...his track record...God can you see _me_ with a teenager by now?"

"Hell no."

Sara laughed as she nodded her head. "Well my dear, what are we going to do now? Start picking baby names since we're now facing a reality where I'm pregnant...which reminds me. Shouldn't I be...oh I don't know, feeling some signs of morning sickness by now? Let alone possibly showing?"

"Some people never get morning sickness. Clair told me that my mother hardly suffered from it at all. Apparently they didn't even know I was on the way until she started gaining weight and they couldn't figure out why so she went to see her doctor and found out I was the one causing the weight gain," explained Jessica.

Sara nodded as she mused. "You know, just realized...I've never seen you with any guys before Nick. Not even Prom," she began changing subjects.

Jessica stiffened at Sara's comment. This was a part of her life that she had tried to bury along with everything else from her past. "No one ever noticed me, I guess. Unless it was to tease me for having my head buried in a science book all the time."

"Ah, guess we are two peas in a pod after all," Sara smiled as she began trailing her fingers across Jessica's hair once more. "You okay? Is it getting cold in here? Or did you get a shiver down your spine?" she continued perplexed by Jessica's movements. "Umm, hold that thought," she rushed before Jessica had a chance to think of an answer. "I need to get up Chica, _now_," she continued as she lifted her hand.

Jessica quickly sat up to let Sara up off the couch. "Do you need any help?"

"I think I'll be okay," Sara smiled as she turned and navigated her way around the furniture as fast as possible to the hall and moments later Jessica heard a door slam. Rising from the couch she made her way down the hall to stop in front of the closed bathroom door.

"You okay?" she asked a few minutes later as it continued to be silent on the other side of the door before she heard the unmistakable sound of a sniffle. "Sara? Are you okay in there?"

"Not exactly," Sara called with another sniffle. "It's open," she continued after a beat.

"Chica, what's wrong?" asked Jessica as she opened the door and carefully made her way into the room. Finding Sara sitting on the side of the bathtub, Jessica knelt down in front of her taking Sara's hands in hers. "Sara? What is it?"

Sara bit her bottom lip as she shook her head. "Umm...can you check..." she trailed off taking one of her hands and gesturing towards the closed toilet. "I think I might have started my period..." she trailed off, "...at least that was what it felt like..." Sara trailed off once more.

Jessica peered into the bowl and let out a sigh taking a seat next to Sara and putting her arm around her. "There's blood Sara," she told her friend quietly. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No." Sara whispered. "But I probably should," she continued with a sigh as she leaned her head on Jessica's shoulder. "Who wants to tell the officer?" she asked with a slight laugh. "Poor kid, he's what maybe twenty and now he's got a pregnant half-blind woman who is either having a miscarriage or on her period that he's not suppose to let out of the house. Not to mention the fact I've already scared him with my knowledge of the inner workings of the mind of a killer," she laughed softly.

"Well I can always drag in poor Dr Robbins," offered Jessica.

"That works," Sara smiled before shaking her head. "No, the lab would know before I do," she continued shaking her head. "Come on, let's get to the hospital. We have to call Griss on the way..." she trailed off with a sigh. "Anyone else think this is the last thing any of us need right now?" she asked as she carefully stood.

Jessica helped Sara from the bathroom and through the house to the front door, grabbing her purse and car keys on the way. She opened the door only to come face to face with an officer. "Get out of my way," she snarled when the officer blocked her path

"Ms. Harrison, where are you going?" the officer asked glancing between the two women.

"The hospital. Now if you'll kindly move your body out of the way, we'll be on our way," snapped Jessica.

"Oh, yes ma'am," he answered quickly. "I'll drive. Is everything alright?" he asked concerned as he moved to Sara's other side to help.

"I'm bleeding and blind, but I can still walk on my own two feet you know," Sara grumbled.

"You're bleeding?" the officer asked scared. "Where? What happened?" he continued glancing around as if expecting to find someone jumping out of the bushes.

"Why don't you just go and get the car Officer..."

"Samuels," he answered nodding. "Going," he continued rushing towards the car and opening the door so Jessica could help Sara into the back seat.

Jessica climbed in next to Sara as Samuels jumped into the driver's side and took off for the hospital. Once they were on the road, Jessica pulled out her phone and quickly hit the speed dial for Grissom.

"All right then, Jess please call Griss err, never mind you're doing that...Officer Samuels, I know you have to call your supervisor so just inform them that we are on our way to the hospital thanks to possible complications to my pregnancy. Fair enough? Good, now drive man!" she growled before letting her head fall back on the seat.

Jessica smiled and patted Sara's hand as she waited for Grissom to answer while the officer flipped his own phone open.

"Grissom," the man answered automatically, no doubt by the sound of his voice, he probably hadn't even checked his ID.

"Griss, It's Jess. I'm on my way to the hospital with Sara."

"_WHAT_!" Grissom yelled, going for soprano no doubt. "What's wrong?" he asked in his normal voice.

Jessica had to pull the phone away from her ear for a second, pretty sure that the other two in the car with her had heard Grissom's cry. "Sara's bleeding. We don't know if it's her period or a miscarriage."

Grissom was silent for a long time before Sara held up her hand for the phone, and Jessica handed it to her without question. "Gil?" she asked as she set the phone to her ear. "Breathe Griss, I'm okay."

"You're bleeding, how is that okay?" he asked and Sara held the phone away from her ear as she looked over towards Jessica.

"Think he's panicking more than I am?" she asked with a smile.

"Can you blame him, Sara? He nearly lost you more than once, he's not about to let it happen again. At least not this soon," explained Jessica, a certain sadness entering her demeanor.

"And I'm not going anywhere," Sara assured her as she reached out for Jessica's hand while she turned back to the phone. "Yes I'm bleeding, but it could be worse. We're almost to the hospital now so I'll see you there."

This time Jessica couldn't hear his answer, so the next thing she heard was Sara's goodbye before Sara handed the phone back to her. "Smile Jess, too much work to not smile," she teased lightly as she let her head rest on Jessica's shoulder. "Hey, this might be a good thing you know...maybe I wasn't meant to have John's child. God decided that John didn't need any little munchkins running around the world to be tortured with the knowledge that _he_ was their sperm donor."

"Please don't joke about this Sara," Jessica requested quietly as they pulled up in front of the emergency room entrance.

"Laughter is medicine for the soul love," Sara reminded her gently giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere Jyn. As for this...well there are plenty of cases of women who have normal pregnancies other than the occasional period just the same. Women are strange, just ask any member of the male species," she continued as the officer hopped out and ran into the emergency room as Jessica opened the door.

Jessica remained silent as the emergency crew came out with a gurney to get Sara who rolled her eyes as she was set on the thing before being wheeled inside. The officer left to park the vehicle while she made her way inside and began filling out paperwork until the others arrived. Although Grissom got there only a matter of minutes after they did.

"You okay?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her.

"About as well as could be expected I guess," replied Jessica quietly.

"You sound like me," Grissom countered with a sigh. "So how was the night before..." he began for a possible change of subject to distract both of them from what was going on somewhere on the other side of those doors.

Jessica shrugged. "I explained the movie to her and then we talked for a bit."

"Sounds like an interesting night at least," Grissom nodded throwing a small smile her way.

"Sidle?" a voice grabbed both their attention as they looked up to see a doctor looking around the room. Rising they got his attention and he made his way over to them. "Family?" he asked to clarify.

"Sister and significant other," Grissom answered nodding towards Jessica then himself. The doctor raised an eyebrow at his answer before nodding and gesturing towards a secluded corner a small distance away.

Once there the doctor lowered his voice before starting. "Ms. Sidle is fine at the moment, we are running some other tests to be sure but as far as we can tell she is experiencing the normal aspects of her menstrual cycle," he explained.

"And the baby?" asked Jessica in concern

"We're running more tests, but from my initial assessment, there is no baby," the doctor explained gently glancing up at Grissom. "If my assessment is correct, heads are going to be rolling, how no one caught this in the time Ms. Sidle has been in the hospital is beyond me," he continued shaking his head. "Anyway, until the results come in, both of you can see her. She's being transferred to a room now just for observation until the results come in. The receptionist can direct you to the room."

"Thank you doctor." Grissom answered before the man nodded and walked away. Glancing over at Jessica he raised an eyebrow before nodding towards the receptionist. "Do you want to let the officer know while I find out her room and contact the lab? Catherine is covering for me, but I honestly don't want to face her later if she isn't informed about Sara being fine," he added with a slight smile before shaking his head once more.

"No problem," Jessica said turning and returning to the waiting area in search of their escort.

Watching her for a moment Grissom turned to talk with the receptionist as he pulled his cell phone out. After learning the room Sara had been moved to, he hit the speed dial for Catherine's cell and informed her that Sara was fine, but being kept for observation for a few hours and he was going to stay as well. Jessica was fine also and took note to pass on Catherine's comments to her when she returned. Hanging up he turned and saw the woman making her way back towards him as the officer stepped outside to place a call to his supervisor. Brass would be there in record time probably, after he learned of what happened. "Ready to go?" he asked Jessica as she joined him.

Jessica nodded as she followed Grissom down the hall.

As they reached the elevator Grissom looked over at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Catherine passed on a message for you by the way."

"Oh?"

"Hope your okay and your evening was alright for the most part. And have Sara give you a hug, she can't imagine what she would have done if it had been her with Sara and wanted you to know how thankful she is that you're here with all of us." Seeing Jessica nod as the elevator opened Grissom waited for those leaving to pass before letting Jessica walk in before him and hitting the button for their floor before leaning down to talk to her softly. "By the way, that message is true for me as well. Thank you for being the friend you are to Sara. I'm not sure how she would be dealing with all of this without you here. Thanks for putting up with the rest of us."

"I would do anything for Sara. She's the only family I have left," replied Jessica in quiet sincerity

"She feels the same way," Grissom answered softly as the elevator opened on their floor. Letting her exit in front of him he led the way down the hall before stopping in front of Sara's room and opening the door slowly. Inside they found Sara sitting up in bed, the second bed empty, as she raised an eyebrow at their direction.

"I won't bite you know, you can come in without fear," she teased, he would have to bug her later to see just how she knew it was them there.

"Hmm," Grissom began with a smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You have a tendency to bite people's heads off," he teased back as they entered, waiting back slightly to see if Jessica would want to go to Sara first. Smiling at Sara over Jessica's head as the woman did as he thought she would, he stopped to let them have a moment as Jessica walked over and wrapped her arms around Sara.

"Hi again Chica," Sara spoke as she smiled back at Grissom before turning her attention to Jessica completely. "How are you doing?" she continued with a smile to Jess.

"I'm fine," replied Jessica

"Mm hmm. So when do you want to continue our so rudely interrupted girl's night?" she asked as she sat back slightly to regard Jessica. Times like this she hated losing her sight, she couldn't read Jessica's eyes or face. And body posture, her aura, only helped her read her 'sister' so far.

"The next time Grissom can spare me for a night I suppose."

"Hmm, in that case, remind me to beg him to let you off soon. I have an urge to hear Anne sing again. And try to picture those dancing trolls and knights," she teased with a smile. "Besides, next time we have to watch a musical, I vote for Chicago."

"Works for me," agreed Jessica. "You know how I feel about Richard Gere," she finished with a smile, glad to have to conversation off of her for a while

"Quite. Oh did you know he's got a new movie coming out? I was surfing online back in Miami and found out about it initially. Looks interesting, with J-Lo. What I wouldn't give to be able to see him dancing across the big screen, ball room dancing..." Sara trailed off with a sigh of contentment. "Oh well, I'll just have to picture it in my head and get details out of you," she grinned.

"Oh God. Richard in tails," Jessica groaned at the image. "That man is a God! And that voice of his."

"And I think I just managed to send Jyn off into the world of fantasy," Sara laughed as she looked over at Grissom. "You gonna stand there all day watching us like we've lost our minds or come take a seat. You know I'm pretty sure that's a perfectly good chair here," she began waving towards the chair beside the bed, "that's perfectly empty seeing as Jyn is quite comfortable on the bed with me."

Grissom shook his head as he walked over to drop into the chair. "I'll have you know I wasn't watching you like 'you've lost your minds'," he announced as he tented his fingers to rest under his chin. "I was actually thinking a few other things, like curiosity about this movie you're discussing and what 'Anne' sings that you're so interested in."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until you see the movie with me to find out the answer to that one," Sara replied with a grin in his direction before turning to Jessica as her pager went off. "Please don't tell me that God is being nice and that's Richard Gere paging you to ask you to... ahem... dance," she teased.

"It's Catherine actually," replied Jessica sitting up. "Looks like she needs some ballistics help on her case. Guess I better go meet her," Jessica commented getting to her feet.

"Okay, have fun and I'll talk to you later," Sara smiled. "And don't worry Chica. I'm fine," she added with a wink.

"Goodnight Sara, Grissom," Jessica said as she made her way from the room.

They watched the door for a moment before it shut behind her and Sara looked over at Grissom as she reached a hand towards him. "Hey, you okay?" she whispered.

"I don't know yet. God Sara, I was _terrified_ I was going to lose you again," he admitted as he grasped her hand in his own and brought it up to his lips before reaching out to cup her cheek. "How are you?" he countered as he lowered his hand to take her free hand as well.

"Tired, stressed, sick of being unable to see as I once did, especially as I can't see your eyes or Jyn's to see what you're thinking and not saying...feeling crappy thanks to the normal aspects of that time of the month...and trying to figure out which I'm more, thankful that I'm not pregnant, or sad because I'm not," she finally admitted.

Grissom smiled softly. "Well I can help with the _tired_ by getting you to sleep, and the _stressed_ by being here. As for the _sight_, well I can only _promise_ that I'll try my hardest to not keep things I'm thinking quiet seeing as I _know_ it bugs you, and as for the 'normal aspects of that time of the month' as you put it...all I can offer is _chocolate_ and a nice hot bath and a back massage when we get you home. As for the last..." he began sighing softly. "I'm sorry honey. And I know _exactly_ what you mean, cause I feel it too," he began before swallowing.

"You know, part of me is thankful beyond _hell_ that I might not be pregnant. It means there's no chance John is a father. And this isn't _exactly_ the best time for me to have a child to take care of while I'm still trying to adjust to my failing sight. And with me in protective custody still...it's probably all for the best..." she trailed off.

"But..." he prompted.

"_But_ at the same time, it might have been _your_ child," she whispered as she glanced down at their hands.

"Oh honey," Grissom murmured as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "I know, I know," he continued as she finally looked up at him. "Like you said, maybe it's for the best," he began carefully. "And it might not be the best time now, but we _do_ have the future."

"I thought you never wanted children," she reminded him softly.

"No, but then I never met you, never _let_ myself love you," he countered just as softly. "There's nothing more that I would _ever_ love than to watch you carry a child we created together. And if it _doesn't_ _happen_, then it doesn't happen. But if it _does_, I'll love _every_ moment."

"Even mood swings worse than ones I already have," she teased as she smiled.

"Even mood swings _and_ late night runs for meat, then listening to you complain that you don't eat meat," he teased right back before she laughed.

"That will _never_ happen."

"Ah, you say that now."

"Yeah, well _last_ I checked you _were_ the one responsible for my giving up meat, would make sense if you were the one_responsible_for my eating meat again," Sara smirked.

"You didn't _have_ to stay for the experiment you know," Grissom reminded her.

"Like I would have left you there on your own Gil," she answered after a beat.

"True, true," he replied softly as he raised her hands to his lips once more.

"Knock knock."

"I do believe I recognize that voice," Sara smiled slightly as they looked towards the door where her doctor from earlier stood.

"Wel,l good to hear you can recognize it already," he teased as he came further into the room. "Not all of the results are back yet, but I do have a theory as to what happened," he explained as he walked over to stand at the foot of her bed and look at the chart in his hands once more.

"Share away, anything you have for me he can hear," Sara replied.

The doctor nodded. "I was looking at your information from Dallas. One of the anesthesias they used has a very rare but very specific side effect."

"Which is?" Grissom asked.

"It can cause false positive or negative results in pregnancy tests. I'm not sure why the labs in Dallas didn't think to double check, or how our labs never caught it, but I believe that you were never pregnant to begin with. You've said that your cycles can be rather sporadic, especially during times of stress, so my theory is this: standard procedure for any patient is to run every test, especially after a situation such as yours. The test came back positive, possibly because of the anesthesia, causing stress on top of what you were dealing with already, so your cycle probably went to hell in a hand basket, to quote a saying many of the nurses say."

Sara giggled. "That's a very common saying Doctor."

"Ah, another who knows the saying then," he smiled. "But I have a few other people to see, when the rest of the results are in I'll be back, if you need anything before then, just page the nurse's station and they'll contact me."

"Of course, thank you doctor," Grissom replied as they watched him leave before he turned back to Sara. "Get some rest honey. We've got some time."

Sara quirked an eyebrow at him for a moment before shaking her head softly. "Fine enough, but next time I hear those words from you, I better not be the only one sleeping."

"Deal," he countered as she laid back on the pillows, keeping her hands in his. "Night Sweetheart."

"Goodnight," she replied with a smile.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**March 27th, 2005  
><strong>**3:32 p.m.  
><strong>**Desert Palms Hospital**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"All right Ms. Sidle, I think we can call it a day," the therapist spoke as Sara sat back down. From the doorway Grissom watched with a smile as Sara looked up at her like she'd just declared that the world was flat and that the sun and planets revolved around Earth.

Shaking his head he quickly crossed the room to stop World War III. "She's right, Acushla."

Sara looked up at hearing his voice with a slight frown, trying to place him in the room before shaking her head as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm so close," she argued.

Glancing up at the nurse he nodded his head towards the door. She smiled and shook her head before heading from the room. "I know Honey, but we have to go. Don't forget we have Catherine's dinner tonight," he reminded her with a smile.

Sara opened her mouth about to protest before shutting it with a sigh. "Alright, alright."

"Come on Sara, let's go home," he smiled as he traced her shoulder down her arm so she could take his hand. Helping her to her feet she took his arm before he led her from the room and out to the car. Seeing her safely inside, he shut the door before walking around the back to meet the officer currently on watch. "Lead or follow?"

"I'll follow."

Nodding Grissom continued around the car to get in behind the wheel. Starting the car, he backed out of the spot and started down the familiar route to the safe house, the officer pulling up directly behind him. "So, how was today's session?" he asked glancing over at her.

"Normal," she shrugged.

Frowning slightly he glanced over at her once more before reaching over to hold her hand between them on the seats. "What's wrong Acushla?"

Sara looked up at him before shaking her head. "Nothing...I don't know. I just wish that things would be easier. I'm so tired of being tired, and waiting for John to show up, and trying to learn to relive my life now that my sight is going. God Gil, I wish my sight would just go away completely at once rather then loosing it over a time."

"What did they say at your appointment?" he asked softly.

Sara sighed softly. "Eighty percent gone. Rate I've been loosing...Maybe the end of next month, six weeks max."

"Oh Acushla," Grissom sighed. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I know you. And I know that there are a number of people here _determined_ to see you through to the end."

Smiling softly Sara shook her head. "You're right. Well then, on to other topics. Did you get the new book like you promised? So we can practice my Braille?"

"Yes I did. And I'm sure it is one you are going to certainly enjoy."

Sara glanced at him with 'that look'. "You got a book about bugs, didn't you?"

"Only Beetles," he defended himself, smiling as her laughter echoed through the vehicle.

"God Gil, only you would be able to find a book about Beetles in Braille. Only you would _want_ to find a book about Beetles in Braille."

"Guilty as charged, my Dear," he answered raising her hand to his lips. "And we're here," he added as he parked the car.

"Good, there's nothing more I want right now than a nice bubble bath."

Shaking his head he unbuckled before turning to look at her while the officer checked out the house. "So, any idea where we're going tonight?"

"Nope, Catherine said she'd call with the location later. I think she was having trouble making arrangements, or else she wants to just keep you and I in suspense for some unknown reason," she shrugged with a grin.

"The last sounds more like her," he agreed with a laugh. "So my Dear, if memory serves me correctly, we have a class in two days time. Are you ready to give the tango a shot?" he asked with a smile.

"I still can't believe you suggested we take dancing classes together," she countered shaking her head.

"Well, who else would I take a dancing class with," he countered as he stopped the car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she replied rolling her eyes as the officer checked out the house.

Seeing the all clear he hopped out of the car and made his way around to join her. "So, ready for the party?"

"Give me a few hours and I will be," she countered with a smile.

"Fair enough."

**:-:-:**

"Gil?"

Glancing up from the newspaper Grissom checked the clock before lowering the paper. "Yes?" he called back.

"Can you come here," she called back.

Setting the paper down, he rose and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, you can come in you know," she replied and he shook his head before opening the door. Leaning against the doorjamb he raised an eyebrow when he saw her sitting in the tub, her arms wrapped around her knees as she looked at him.

"Help," she smiled slightly.

Shaking his head once more, he walked over and grabbed a towel before helping her rise, then wrapping the towel around her. Carefully lifting her into his arms, he smiled when she rolled her eyes, before he set her back down on the bathroom floor. "Do you need help getting ready?"

"Nope, I already set things out before I came in here. Now go back out there and finish your crossword. I'll come out when I'm ready, and I expect a full review," she ordered lightly.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled before making his way back out to the living room. Twenty minutes later he looked up from the paper when he heard her clear her throat. "My God Acushla, you look..."

Sara laughed softly. "This should be marked down on the calendar, Gil Grissom at a loss for words."

"Well, let's not tell everyone and we can leave them with their delusions of grandeur about me," he smiled as he took in her appearance once more. She was wearing a knee-length emerald green velvet dress that had sleeves that ended halfway down her forearms. On her right wrist was a small gold chain, and on her left thumb was a simple gold ring. Her hair, which was still short, though not as short as the pixie it had been when John got her in December, was back to her normal hair color, and curling like mad.

"I remember that necklace," he spoke when he saw it.

"I should hope so," Sara smiled as she reached up to gently trace the pendant.

Walking over he carefully placed his own hand over hers as he looked at the necklace he hadn't seen in years. He had been in an antique shop in Boston, not long after he met her when he had seen a butterfly necklace peering back at him from under the glass. A butterfly pendant, made from gold, diamonds, and other precious stones. The outer bands of the wings were diamonds, and the eyes of the wings were mosaic opals, synthetic thankfully as her birthday wasn't in October, which would have been a good deal of bad luck that she certainly didn't need. Pink diamonds comprised the body of the butterfly, completing the necklace. The moment he had seen it, he had felt drawn to get it for her. He hadn't given it to her then, instead just buying it and telling himself it was for his mother. But when she graduated…he couldn't resist sending it to her.

"I didn't know you still had this..." he mused as she looked back up at her.

"Of course I would," she argued softly before smiling. "I just never wore it to work; I didn't want to risk losing it or it getting broken. I don't think I ever thanked you enough for it..."

"Yes, you did. But we can continue this walk down memory lane later. We need to get to the restaurant..."

"You're right, come on then, let's go," she agreed as she slipped her arm into his. "Love you Gil."

"I love you more, Honey," he countered with a smile.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**March 27****th****, 2005  
><strong>**6:54 p.m.  
><strong>**Restaurant in Las Vegas**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"A toast," Catherine began with a smile as she raised her glass of wine. Catherine had arranged quite the evening for the small party that was gathered around the table. A private room in one of Vegas' finer restaurants but with the windows open to have the music from the main dining room's live band to drift in so they could listen. The room wasn't exceptionally large, more the size for a small wedding or dinner party. None had thought to inquire just how Ms. Willows had arranged the event, and many simply didn't want to find out just how she did it. So, other than the small dance floor a few feet away, the room was decorated with candles and sconces, and a large round table that seated Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Jessica, Grissom, and Sara.

"To?" Grissom inquired as the other six raised their glasses.

"Friends, some new, some older, but all unique, and to finally being together. All of us," Catherine replied with a smile. "Salute!"

"Salute!" the others echoed before taking a drink as laughter filtered around the table.

"Salute?" Nick asked with a smirk. "Now Grissom I could see saying such a...European word. But always figured you for a plain simple Cheers girl Willows," he teased as Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Bite me Stokes."

"Nah, I don't go for cannibalism darlin'," Nick countered

"You okay?" Sara whispered turning towards Jessica, who was seated next to her, when she heard Jessica choke on her wine. "Oh and Nick, how come you never informed me of that information before, say all the times I used those same words," she continued towards him to keep attention from Jessica.

Jessica nodded as she quickly took her water glass and sipped it.

"Ah but threatening you is half the fun Sunshine," Nick replied as he picked up an appetizer.

"Keep it up Stokes, and worries about Catherine coming after you for cannibalism are going to be the least of your problems," Sara snapped lightly as Grissom leaned to whisper in her ear so she would know Jess had nodded. Squeezing his hand in thanks she waited to see if Nick would push the subject.

"Fair enough Sara," Nick answered with a small smile. "I _do_ know when to take a hint."

"Smart man. I knew there had to be a reason you kept him in the lab," Sara smiled as she looked at Grissom.

"Well that and he does come in handy for running around when you don't feel like it. In the lab of course," Catherine added with a wink to Jessica.

"And for bets he can never win," Warrick continued as Grissom shook his head.

"HEY!" Nick spoke up raising his hand to stop further comments. "I do seem to remember beating you on a number of bets Mr. Brown."

"And losing more than you've won," Warrick replied with a smile as he picked up his glass. "Course that is half the fun in itself," he added toasting Nick with his glass before taking a sip.

"Very funny," Nick replied shaking his head, but laughing as well. "So, to other topics so we can stop this bashing on the Texan," he began turning towards Grissom and Sara. "Since we haven't heard anything, has Grissom got you reading books about bugs in Braille?" he asked with a smirk. And it was Sara's turn to choke on her drink of water.

"Do we ask?" Greg asked leaning over to look at the two.

"Do we want to know what books he might have her reading?" Catherine continued raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, just a few hours ago we were discussing the latest book I found for us to read, and it just so happened to be a book on bugs," Grissom replied with a smile as Sara raised her napkin to her mouth as she shook her head.

"A book on beetles, I believe," she continued as she lowered her napkin.

"New subject, trying to eat here," Catherine spoke up with a shudder.

"Most definitely," Warrick agreed. "So who's turn is it to pick a subject?"

"Well, I can't remember if I've heard everyone's reasons, so why not why everyone became a CSI?" Greg spoke up with a grin.

"I could have sworn we've been over this..." Sara sighed softly.

"Well, what about you Jess?" Warrick asked curious.

"I'd really rather not talk about it," replied Jessica quietly as she played with her wine glass.

"Besides, would have thought it would be obvious," Sara continued after a beat. Unbeknownst to her, Nick was across the table frowning.

"You know, if I had ended up in the same business as my best friend," Catherine began with a smile. "I'd have ten kids back in Montana. You two definitely picked the best job to end up working together in."

"I don't think it was intentional Catherine," commented Jessica. "I think we both just had things in our lives that led us along the same path," she finished with a slight shrug.

"I think that's true for everyone here," Grissom continued with a nod as the waitress and a waiter came bearing their food.

"All right, I have to ask. We all know you went meat-less quite some time ago Sara girl. And yet you are eating seafood. Isn't that a meat?" Warrick asked with a smile.

"No, it's a fish," Sara replied with a smirk as Grissom leaned over to speak in her ear. After a moment she raised an eyebrow towards Warrick as she expertly picked up a piece of shrimp scampi. "Besides, let's see you survive that particular experiment and still eat meat."

"Once again, eating. So let's not go there and say we didn't," Catherine spoke up waving a fork at the group.

Finally Nick spoke up with a question about a recent movie, which started a conversation that got them through the main meal with relative fun and ease. After the plates had been cleared, and desert arrived accompanied by coffee, Sara sat up surprised as the band begun to play a new song.

"Griss?"

Grissom smiled as he pushed his chair back and took her hand in his. "Might I have this dance Ms. Sidle?"

Sara shook her head softly looking up at him. "Of course Mr. Grissom," she answered as he pulled her chair out and helped her rise before leading her over to the dance floor.

"Grissom dancing, now this is something I never thought I'd see," Warrick mused.

"Better yet, have to wonder where the devil he learned to dance like that," Catherine countered as they watched the couple dancing like a pair of pros.

"Well, we can ask them later," Warrick replied with a smile. "May I have this dance?" he asked offering his hand to Catherine.

"Of course Mr. Brown," Catherine smiled as she took his hand and they made their way over to dance beside Grissom and Sara, though a few feet away.

Jessica, Nick and Greg sat and watched the two couples for a while before Greg got up enough courage to do what he had been dying to do all night. "Would you like to dance Jess?"

Before Jessica answered she turned to look at Nick to see if he might object and claim this dance for himself.

"I'm not stopping you," commented Nick flatly.

"Of course Greg, I'd love to," replied Jessica, a hint of sadness in her voice as she took Greg's hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, stepping into his embrace gracefully as Nick sat watching and fuming silently.

"Interesting," Catherine whispered to Warrick as the music changed. "Would have thought Nick would be dancing with Jessica...and alright, did she and Sara take lessons together?" she continued glancing between the two women.

"Why do you ask that?" Warrick asked with a knowing smile.

"They're floating practically," she answered giving him a look that said 'duh'.

"Well I would think the answer would be no. Jessica has had more training than Sara."

"And you know this how?"

"Jessica is more sure of herself, you can tell in the way she steps. She's been trained a lot longer; perhaps all her life is my guess. She has the same movements that Lindsey does, so my guess is she took ballet once upon a time as well. Whereas Sara is only dancing like she's had dance training. And I know for a fact that girl hasn't been dancing like that forever. I've seen her at clubs," he added with a wink before Catherine smacked his shoulder.

"You spent far too much time at these 'clubs'," Catherine teased before she watched the two women for another few moments. "You're right. Jessica is lighter on her feet."

"I'm always right," Warrick chuckled. "And as for Nick, she's probably better off with Greg, Nick is over there trying to light the candles without a match."

"Hmm, interesting...very interesting," Catherine mused as she studied Nick for a moment.

"I know that look. You are not going to try to fix them like you did Sara and Grissom all these years are you?" Warrick asked pointedly.

"Fine, I'll keep out. But look how things turned out with my first couple," she argued.

"I don't think you had much to do with that Cath," Warrick reminded her softly as they both looked over at the two. "Besides, if you're desperate for a couple to get together. Why not help Greg with Mia."

"Hmm, now there is a thought..." Catherine trailed off as Warrick just shook his head in amusement.

Not long after, the music of Queen's Somebody To Love faded away and the three couples returned to the table, although Sara and Grissom seemed to be not exactly there anymore which had the majority of the table at least smiling over the fact that those two were so obviously in love it wasn't funny, and that they had finally got their acts together and _gotten_ together.

Jessica sat there while everyone was enjoying their desserts trying to figure out what exactly she had done to make Nick act towards her the way that he was. Every time she looked in his direction her eyes met his and the look that was in them did not make Jessica feel very comfortable. A short while after everyone had finished their desserts and most were done with their coffee, Jessica couldn't take the looks any longer. "Greg, would you mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure Jessica," replied Greg as he stood up, helping Jessica from her seat once more.

"Goodnight everyone," bid Jessica before allowing Greg to escort her from the restaurant.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 15****th****, 2005  
><strong>**8:24 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jessica?" Grissom asked as he knocked on the door that was open to the lab Jessica was in working on the computer.

"Hey Griss," greeted Jessica as she looked up from the computer. "What can I do for you?"

"You up to getting a bite to eat?"

"Sure," agreed Jessica

"Meet you out front in five minutes?"

"No problem. Let me just grab my purse and I'll meet you there," replied Jessica getting out of her chair.

Grissom nodded before heading out to the vehicle. A few minutes later Jessica joined him and he opened the car. The first few moments were spent in silence before he looked over at her. "So, what do you feel like?"

"Pancakes," Jessica answered not taking her eyes off the view out the passenger side window.

"IHOP okay?"

"That's fine," Jessica agreed.

"So, how are you?" Grissom asked as he turned and headed towards the restaurant.

"About as well as could be expected I guess," replied Jessica. "Worried about Sara, but then who among us isn't right?"

"Very true," Grissom agreed.

After a few minutes of silence Grissom wisely refrained from pushing her. Twenty minutes later they were seated and their orders had been taken. Taking a sip of his coffee Grissom smiled slightly. "By the by, before I forget and Sara kills me. She's having a party in a few days, since she's on that camping trip, she asked me to pass your invite on to you. She'll take care of everyone else once she's back but wanted you to be the first to know," he explained with a shrug.

"Well you can let Sara know that I'll be there," Jessica said. "What are friends for after all?"

"She'll be thrilled. Personally I think she'd rather just have you there and maybe Catherine and have a girl's night instead of inviting half the lab," Grissom smiled. "She finally cracked and decided that this was the only way to get the phone calls to her cell phone to stop."

"I can see Sara doing that," agreed Jessica. "So what's the _real_ reason you invited me to breakfast Griss because you could have invited me to Sara's party back at the lab."

"Ah yes. Well," Grissom began with a smile. "I'd like to extend an offer to you."

"An offer?" questioned Jessica in confusion. "An offer of what?"

"An offer of a position. Here. In Vegas," he replied suddenly having flashbacks to the days he couldn't speak around Sara.

"You're offering me a job?" Jessica asked in shock. "Here? But what about my position in San Francisco?"

"Well," Grissom began. "I did contact your supervisor, informing him that I wanted to extend this offer to you. Of course you are under no obligation to take it," he added quickly. "But MacWhitter said that while it would be terrible to loose you, he understands why I would want you and why you might decide to stay. What with the reputation of the lab, and having Sara here," he explained. "But please don't think you have to stay. I just wanted to get this out there for you to know that we would love to have you and...well I'm going to shut up now before I manage to make a fool of myself talking," he finished with a shrug and half smile.

"Can I have a few days to think it over?"

"Of course."

"Thanks," replied Jessica.

"No problem," Grissom answered as their food arrived. "So, what else should we talk about? Do you like any sports?"

"Oh I don't know Griss, let's see, how bout horse racing, show jumping, eventing anything like that I guess," replied Jessica sarcastically. "Have you forgotten already that I raise thoroughbreds for sport?"

"Of course not. Believe me, Sara has given me a thorough introduction to each of your horses. At least as much as she can give me considering we have no pictures and such."

"Unfortunately, I don't see them as much as I'd like to but there are issues there that I really don't want to have to deal with."

"Ah well, that's understandable. And I'm sure they forgive you," he added with a wink.

"I'm sure they do," agreed Jessica. "Out with it Griss, you don't do small talk well so what is it you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, Sara is always telling me that," Grissom began shaking his head. "Ok, well I was wondering if you would...maybe...help me...with...something…" he trailed off. /-/Who knew it would be so hard to ask a simple question./-/

"I can't help you unless I know what it is you need help with Griss," prodded Jessica teasingly.

"Oh all right. Would you come with me sometime to look for something for Sara?" he rushed out.

"It depends on what kind of something you're looking for," pressed Jessica who was enjoying the chance to tease Grissom.

Grissom looked away as his ears turned pink. "Jewelry Jess, Jewelry," he answered shaking his head.

"It's okay Griss, I kinda figured that's what you wanted," apologized Jessica. "I just couldn't resist the chance to tease you. You're very cute when you get embarrassed."

"I never need any more proof that you and Sara are like sisters," Grissom began shaking his head. "She does the _exact_ same thing to me all the time," he trailed off with a smile. "But, if we're done giggling at my expense," he teased back. "Which do you think? White, yellow, platinum, or silver?"

"That's easy. Yellow."

"That's what I figured," he began with a smile. "So, what other advice can you give me oh wise one?"

"Well..."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**April 29****th****, 2005  
><strong>**3:16 p.m.  
><strong>**Sidle Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Sara made her way down the hallway. If she was lucky, she might be able to disappear for a few minutes and steal Grissom's bedroom. Everyone that was invited to her little get together was there, and Grissom's place was by no means...a large place for a large gathering. And at the moment, claustrophobia was the least of her problems, she'd almost fallen over her own feet a few dozen times. Trailing one hand along the wall, she stopped when she found a door. Leaning close to listen she smiled when she heard the familiar sounds of a very familiar movie. Which meant only one person could be in there watching it.

"There you are," she began as she opened the door and stepped in, the scene from Chicago so much louder now that she was in the room. "So what is Richard Gere up to Jyn girl?" she asked as she made her way over to the spare bed in Grissom's spare room, figuring that was where the woman was seated.

"He's doing the press conference claiming both went for the gun," Jessica informed her quietly.

"Ah good scene," Sara smiled as she reached out to brush a hand along the bed to judge where she was sitting. Finding an empty area she sat down before looking over at Jessica. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just needed some breathing room is all," replied Jessica.

"Ah smart woman. Know exactly what that's like. Why I'm here too," she confided with a smile. "So how are things at work? Been a while since we chit chatted hasn't it..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"Work is fine. Grissom offered me a job."

"He did?" she asked managing to sound surprised. "What do you think?"

"I told him I'd think about it. It's a great team and a great lab but..."

"But?" Sara prompted.

"I don't know if I can. I can barely stand to be in the same room as Nick these days and I don't know if it's worth taking a job if I can't at least be his friend," explained Jessica.

"Ah I see," Sara began with a frown. "I don't know Jyn..." she began before the door opened to admit two laughing people. Turning she raised an eyebrow at the couple, instantly recognizing the laughter of Catherine and Warrick.

"Oops, looks like someone else had the same idea we did," Catherine smiled when she spotted the two. "You two looking for a break from the insanity out there too?

"Well, one might assume that is the only reason they're here," Warrick pointed out.

"Oh my God, who put Chicago on?" Catherine asked after spotting the movie and moving over to sit on the bed on Sara's other side. "Whoever it was, you are a gift from Heaven," she continued with a content sigh.

"That would be me," replied Jessica.

"Ah well, I see this as my chance to beg Warrick to give me an escort," Sara began as she rose and carefully started across the room, smiling when Warrick came to meet her and let her take his arm. "I'll let you two Richard Gere lovers enjoy him in peace for a few minutes," she continued with a grin before Warrick led her from the room.

"So, Richard Gere fanatic?" Catherine asked looking at Jessica.

"Need you ask?" commented Jessica raising one eyebrow. "I love his latest movie though. I love watching that man dance."

"Well girl, I think we just discovered something we have in common. At least something other than our love of science, being CSIs, and numerous other things already of course," she added with a wink.

"Of course," agreed Jessica. "Catherine, can I ask you something?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Of course," Catherine smiled as she glanced away from Richard.

"How would you feel about me taking Sara's place at the lab?"

Catherine blinked once before smiling. "I don't think you can _ever _take Sara's place. You're not her and she's not you. But I'd_ love_ having you on the team as long as you want to stay with us. _Besides_, we need more women to balance out those insane men we work with…well no, we need more women to keep _Greg_ in check," she teased softly.

"Thanks Catherine," replied Jessica with a small sad smile. "I'll keep that in mind when I make my decision."

"Sounds good to me," Catherine answered. "So, up to a Richard Gere movie fest another day?"

"Sounds like a plan. You bring Pretty Woman, I'll get Chicago off Sara and I'll bring An Officer and a Gentleman," suggested Jessica.

"Sounds good. I'll grab Runaway Bride too. I have so many wedding ideas from that woman now," Catherine agreed with a grin. "Oh and we'll make Warrick go get all the snacks we want before we start."

"Sounds good," agreed Jessica. "Make sure he remembers the cheese puffs."

"Oh definitely. And I'll even bribe him into getting Godiva truffles," Catherine sighed with a look of pure bliss.

Jessica groaned in agreement as she collapsed sideways on the bed next to Catherine.

"Okay, I'm getting some _serious_ vibes in here that are close to orgasmic. What type of chocolate are you talking about?" Sara asked as she walked in. "Cause it _has_ to be chocolate seeing as I took the _gorgeous hunk _with me," she added with a knowing smirk as Warrick snorted.

"Godiva truffles," whimpered Jessica from somewhere in the vicinity of Catherine's hip.

"_Oh God_," Sara murmured as her knees came out and she slumped against Warrick who caught her quickly.

"Do I ask?" Grissom asked from behind the two as he took in the women in the room, seeing Jessica's feet peeking out on the side of the bed opposite where Catherine's head was.

"Godiva," Catherine moaned with pleasure.

"Lady or chocolate?" questioned Grissom looking between his three favorite women.

"Chocolate," Sara replied with a whimper.

"Truffles," Jessica continued with a sigh.

"I think we're the only people who care about Lady Godiva," Warrick continued looking at Grissom.

Seeing the glare leveled Warrick's way by Catherine and Sara, Grissom chuckled softly. "Ná glac pioc comhairle gan comhairle ban," he commented as he took Sara off Warrick's hands.

"Huh?" Warrick asked confused.

"Never take advice _without_ a woman's guidance," Sara replied with a smirk. "I think in your case he meant never_ speak _before realizing there are women here who _might_ object," she continued with a wink before turning to the two women. "I shall return, save Richard Gere talk for me. I have to go mingle I suspect. _Why_ did I decide to do this in the first place?" she asked turning to look at Grissom.

"Because you were_ tired _of the phone calls about your health and _decided_ to get everyone together in one setting and take care of it that way," he replied as he led her from the room.

"Anyone else trying to remember the days when those two were driving us insane with the tension tango they had going around the lab as Greg calls it?" Catherine asked with a sigh. "Oh and Rick, you are so dead."

"Yes Ms. Willows," Warrick grumbled good-naturedly as he made his way over to the bed and ducked out of her swat. "So what_ exactly _are you going to do that will be the end of me?" he challenged slightly.

"Oh I don't know, I'm _thinking_ that I'll just announce to the group out there about your recent changes in life and let _them_ take care of you for me," Catherine replied with a sweet smile.

"_Wicked_ woman," Warrick muttered shaking his head before turning to Jessica. "_So_, for future reference, what type of truffles are your _favorite_?"

"Rum," replied Jessica, who was still laying on the bed next to Catherine looking up at Warrick

"Hmm, good choice," Warrick grinned. "I like the espresso ones actually," he continued with a nod. "And I already know what type she likes."

"Yup, Cappuccino or Extra Dark Chocolate," Catherine agreed with a sigh.

"Yup, and then there's Sara who loves the Strawberry and Raspberry with white chocolate," Warrick added. "Oh and the Pumpkin Spice but those are only available at Halloween," he mused. "I wonder if she missed them this year."

"Who knows, we'll have to ask her sometime. _Personally_ I can't see _how_ she likes them. I love pumpkin pie, but pumpkin and chocolate truffles," Catherine shuddered. "What do you think Jess? Pumpkin Truffles?" she asked curious as she looked down at the woman lying next to her. "Do we declare Sara off her rocker?"

"You know, they aren't half bad," Warrick spoke up before shaking his head as Catherine waved him off.

"Definitely. I can't stand _anything_ pumpkin," commented Jessica shuddering in disgust.

"Not even pumpkin pie?" Warrick asked astounded.

"Yuck," replied Jessica.

"Man, note of warning, don't eat Sara's pie she brings to holiday parties. You might not like her casserole either then..." Warrick mused. "Sweet Potatoes your thing?"

"Never had them," commented Jessica, turning her head to the side to think. "At least I don't think I have."

"Hmm, well most times I'm happy without Sweet Potatoes. But Sara makes this killer casserole, Sweet Potatoes, coconut...if she does it for the holidays; you'll have to try. She refuses to give the recipe," Warrick shrugged

"Maybe we can recruit you to be our little spy and get it," Catherine teased. "Or else I say we tie Grissom up and use him as blackmail for it," she considered.

"Never taunt Sara with _anything_," warned Jessica. "Believe me the outcome..._not pretty_."

"Sadly, we know that. Greg learned that lesson a _long_ time ago," Catherine sighed. "You know that boy _actually_ didn't leave his lab for two days for fear of running into her," she continued with a smirk.

"Yeah that sounds like Sara alright," agreed Jessica.

"What about you milady? Are you as..._spiteful_ as Sara can be? So should we _never_ risk taunting you?" Warrick asked with a smile.

"Well...I _did_ threaten to castrate one of my coworkers once. Does that count?" Jessica asked innocently.

Warrick swallowed before nodding his head. "Oh yeah, _that_ counts."

"Hmm, any thoughts on using that against Hodges?" Catherine mused with an evil smirk.

"Well...I'm sure we could come up with a reason," suggested Jessica. "I threatened Michael with it for making a pass at me my first day on the job. Hodges must have done something to warrant the same threat."

"And unfortunately he doesn't seem to notice anything that is female. His head is too far up the asses of anyone in charge. Grissom, Atwater, Eckley..." Catherine sighed.

"You know, maybe that's what we should give him for the holidays. A new container of chap stick," Warrick mused.

Jessica could not help the giggles that escaped at Warrick's comment and she soon found herself on the floor, having fallen off the bed.

"Hmm, dangerous to be around that one. At least when she's laughing," Catherine laughed before she fell of the bed as well. Warrick bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Catherine looked up at him, hands on her hip. "Laugh buster and you are so not getting any for the rest of the month," she announced as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not laughing at you honest. I've just never seen Jessica laugh so hard she fell off the bed, let alone anything else," he tried before Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Better be," she told him before turning to Jessica. "So, you okay?" she asked with a smile.

Jessica shook her head as her laughter soon started turning to tears.

Catherine looked up at Warrick who quickly made his way out of the room as she reached over to grab a box of Kleenex and offer some to Jessica. Moments later Sara and Grissom came in and Sara took Catherine's place on the floor before Catherine and Warrick left and Grissom moved to stand on the other side of the closed door.

"Hey Jyn girl," Sara whispered as she offered another tissue. "Want a hug?" she asked softly as she reached out to find Jessica's knee and follow it up to her arm.

As soon as Jessica felt Sara's hand on her arm she quickly leaned over, wrapping her arms around Sara tightly.

"Oh Chica... it's okay," Sara whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jessica's shaking form reaching up to brush her hand on Jess' hair and back.

"I don't...don't know how much...much more I can handle...handle Sara..." pleaded Jessica through her tears.

"Oh Sweets," Sara sighed softly as she rubbed soothing circles on Jessica's back. "Talk to me. Get it out."

"I want...want to stay...I really do...but...but I...I don't...don't know if it's...if it's worth it."

"Oh Sweetheart," Sara sighed once more. "Okay, this is the sign I've been around Grissom too long, cause I have a saying for you," she began pulling back so Jessica could look at her.

"What's that?" questioned Jessica, wiping away tears

"Is maith an scáthán súil charad."

"Huh?" Jessica asked in complete confusion

"A true friend's eye is a good mirror," Sara began with a smile. "I can't do much to take away what you're feeling. But I can be here. And _this much _I know to be true. No matter what happens, I'll _always _be here for you. But don't stay and risk losing yourself as a result. Maybe it's _not_ worth it, maybe it _is_. Perhaps you should take a break and come back, try this thing with Nick again. Don't stay just _because_ you were asked. Do what's _right_ for you. And that is probably about as _helpful_ as Greg would be right now isn't it," she continued shaking her head.

"I think I need to go home," commented Jessica quietly. "I need to be alone for awhile."

"Sounds like an okay plan. Call me in a day or so?" Sara asked softly as she reached behind her for her cane.

Jessica nodded as she rose from her spot on the floor, wiping her eyes in the process before heading for the door. Grissom moved aside to let Jessica pass, watching her in concern as she hesitated by the door, looking over to where Nick was talking to Dr. Robbins and David, before turning back and continuing on out the door.

After the door shut behind her, Grissom turned and made his way into the room to find Sara leaning against the bed on the floor. Kneeling down next to her he reached out to cup her cheek as she turned her head towards him and brushed away the tears that had slipped past her defenses. "You okay?"

"I don't know anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the idea to you about her staying in Vegas...this _thing_ with Nick is killing her. And I'm afraid that she's going to lose it all before she finds her way again," Sara admitted with a sigh.

"Acushla, she's not you," he reminded her softly.

"No, which is why I think that after she loses it the first time it will be the _end_ of the woman I know and love. I bottomed out _numerous_ times before I finally found happiness with you after all. I can't see _her_ surviving that," she answered as she turned back to the end credits of Chicago.

"Then she's going to need you even more to be the sister she loves, so she has a hand to pull her up," Grissom countered softly.

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Sara whispered

"Then I'll give you the strength you need," he promised softly before she turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you."

"Always," he whispered in her ear before rising and letting her get her footing after she squealed slightly. "By the way, I'm sorry," he continued a few moments later as she grasped her cane.

"For?"

"For being an idiot for all these years."

"I forgave you a long time ago Gil," Sara replied softly before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ní dhíolann dearmad fiacha," he whispered in her ear. "Or forgiven," he added before she pulled back slightly to raise her free hand to his cheek.

"Whoever said it was a debt unpaid? I think you've paid for it more than enough?" Sara argued softly. "And I am working on forgetting it so that's true as well."

"Whatever you say Acushla," Grissom countered softly. "Come on, let's get you out among the little people so we can get rid of them before midnight."

"That will happen when pigs fly," Sara laughed as she stepped out of his embrace to take his arm before they moved from the room. Grissom stopping long enough to turn off the TV.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 3rd, 2005  
><strong>**5:29 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Jess, how you doing?" Greg asked as he bounced into Trace Lab One where Jessica was going over a case.

"Normal," Jessica replied with a non-committal shrug.

"Ah I see. Saw you left the party early the other day. You missed out on the fun."

"Did I?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Yup, Catherine is getting married. Pregnant too. Can you guess who the fiancé and dad to be is?" he whispered after glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

Jessica looked up at him with a knowing smile. "Actually yes, and he'd kick your butt from here to the morgue and back again if he heard you talking about it," she continued, smirking at the mental picture of Warrick doing just that.

"Good point," Greg mused for a moment as he glanced around to ensure the person in question was not there. "So how did you know?"

"I'm a CSI, it's my job to see things others don't," Jessica answered with a shrug.

"I see," Greg spoke with a nod and a look as if considering the greatest of problems as he rubbed his chin. "By the way, your results came in, negative."

"Damn." Jessica muttered. "Thanks Greg," she continued looking up at him before she gathered up the papers. Greg nodded before leaving her be. Once done she sat back to consider her next move in the case. Yes, she needed to reconstruct the scene. Warrick and Catherine were out on a scene of their own and Grissom was paper logged...Seeing no other option she figured she might as well bite the bullet and see if Nick would be willing to help. At the same time, maybe they could get a chance to talk...

"Nick, can I talk to you?" asked Jessica as she entered the layout room.

"Yeah sure Sara, just give me a few minutes to finish this," replied Nick, never once taking his eyes off his task.

"Never mind," commented Jessica as she left the room.

"Okay, what can I…" Nick's words trailed off as he looked up and found himself alone in the room.

After leaving Nick in the layout room, Jessica found herself wandering the halls, not really paying much attention to where she was going, which probably explained why she never saw the person she walked into moments later until she hit the ground.

"Oh God, Jess are you okay?" asked Archie in concern as he helped Jessica to her feet.

"I'm fine Archie, at least physically anyway. Nothing seems to be broken at any rate," Jessica joked, her voice lacking any sense of humor, or any emotion for that matter.

"What do you say we go get some breakfast?" suggested Archie. "And if you want to talk, I'm here to listen and even if you don't, that's cool too. No pressure, I promise and it's my treat."

"That sounds nice Archie," replied Jessica. "Let me just go grab my purse."

"Of course. I'll meet you in the parking lot," Archie said before they went their separate ways, meeting up a few minutes later by Archie's car. "Ready?"

"Ready," agreed Jessica as she climbed into the passenger seat. Jessica stayed silent the entire trip to the diner and Archie kept his word and did not press for information. "Archie, what do you see when you look at me?" questioned Jessica quietly after their orders had arrived.

"What are you asking me Jess?" asked Archie in reply. He had an inkling of what Jessica was asking but he wanted to be sure before he answered.

"When you look at me, do you see Jessica or…"

"Or do I see Sara," Archie finished for her. "I see Jessica Harrison, CSI extraordinaire," he teased. "Seriously though, I see _Jessica_.

"Thanks Archie."

"You're welcome. So you going to tell me what brought this question on?" asked Archie in curious concern. "I take it, it has something to do with Sara's return."

"That's when it started and it only seems to be getting worse," sighed Jessica as she started pushing her food around her plate. "When Grissom first brought everyone into his office, sure they saw me…at least until they saw Sara sitting next to me. The minute they saw her, I might as well have vanished into thin air. Did you know I managed to get up and walk out of the office with only Sara ever noticing and the only reason she even noticed was because she knows me so well and she was sitting right next to me at the time."

"And now?" pressed Archie lightly, sensing that Jessica needed to talk about this.

"Now? I'm not Jessica to them anymore. I'm Sara. I don't think they even realize they're doing it but everyone of them, with the exception of maybe Grissom, has a tendency to call me Sara if we're talking and they aren't actually _looking_ at me. Nick did it just before I walked into you. I think it hurts the most when he does it," replied Jessica sadly with a shrug.

"I'd noticed you two had seemed a lot closer after returning from Dallas," Archie observed.

"I thought so too but now I'm not too sure. I've told him things that very few other people even know and he's seen me in a way that even Sara has never really seen. I want to believe that Nick cares for me but having_him_of all the team call me Sara makes me wonder if it's even me he was with all those times or if, in his head, it was Sara he was comforting."

"It sounds like the two of you need some time alone together _away_ from work and from everyone else to figure out what exactly there is between the two of you," suggested Archie.

"But how do I go about _doing_ that Archie?" asked Jess in frustration. "I can barely get him to even notice _me_, even _without_ Sara in the room."

"Well, was there anything that the two of you did while in Dallas?"

"Well…Dallas was really hard on me emotionally and after the first night of me waking him with my nightmares we always ordered hot fudge sundaes from room service with extra chocolate sauce," mused Jessica with a sad smile.

"Jess, you're in _Vegas_. We have more hotel rooms per capita than any other city in the country. Why not take advantage?" Archie urged.

"I don't know Archie," worried Jessica. "What if it backfires on me?"

"What if it doesn't? Look Jess, you're never going to know unless you try. Is Nick worth it?" Archie pressed.

"Will you come with me?" asked Jessica nervously. "I may chicken out otherwise."

"Sure. Come on," agreed Archie as he took Jessica's hand to help her from the booth before escorting her from the diner, his hand on her lower back, neither one noticing the rest of the team seated further down.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 3rd, 2005  
><strong>**7:41 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

/-/It's now or never girl,/-/ thought Jessica as she spied Nick in the break room before shift the next night. "Nick?" she called out to him as she entered the room.

"What do you want Jessica?" asked Nick, turning to face her.

There was a coldness to Nick's voice that Jessica had never heard before, at least never _directed_ at her before and that caused her to take a step away from him. "I just…I thought…" her words trailed off when her thoughts became jumbled at seeing the same coldness in Nick's eyes as was evident in his voice.

"You thought _what_ Jessica?" Nick demanded impatiently.

"I thought…look…I'm _sorry_alright? I…I don't know what I'm doing. I…I've never done…done this before," snapped Jessica, her increasing nervousness causing her to trip over her words.

"Alright. Fine. What is it then?"

"Nick, why are you being so cold to me? Have I done something to upset you? Because if I did…"

"Archie," interrupted Nick. "And let's not forget good ol' Greg."

"What do Archie and Greg have to do with this?" questioned Jessica in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Jessica, it doesn't suit you," sneered Nick in response. "I saw the two of you leave here together this morning and I saw the cosy little breakfast the two of you had. We all were at the _same_ diner Jessica," explained Nick when a confused look had crossed Jessica's face. "The whole _team_ saw you two together. Do you have _any_ idea how embarrassing that was for me? Never mind the fact that you had the nerve to dance and flirt with Greg right in front of me at Catherine's dinner."

"No, I guess I _don't_ Nick," replied Jessica sarcastically. "Archie was simply being my friend…"

"And what kind of _friend_ is that?"

"A _good_ one Nick. He was _trying_ to help me come up with a way to try and fix whatever it is that seems to have gone _wrong_ between us. And as for Greg, you practically _told_ me to dance with him and _nothing_ happened between us that night or any other night. You know what? I'm beginning to question whether it's even worth trying because ever since we got back from Dallas you've been different. You don't see me anymore Nick."

"Maybe I _do_ see you Jessica. The _real_ you and _that's_ the problem," snapped Nick. "All I see is a shallow, spoiled brat who is used to getting everything and every_one_ she wants, handed to her on a silver platter and the minute someone starts to get to know you all they get is half truths and lies."

"What are you talking about Nick? When have I _ever_ given you a half truth or lied to you?" demanded Jessica.

"How about every time you _breathe_ Jessica," replied Nick icily.

"Nick, I don't understand, I…"

"What else are you hiding from me Jessica?" demanded Nick. "And _don't_ tell me nothing because I _do_ know you well enough to know that you _are_ hiding something from me. Hell you so much as _told_ me yourself back in Dallas."

"Is _that_ what this is about?" asked Jessica in pained disbelief. "I _told_ you Nick. I told you that there were things about my past that I couldn't talk about. That I haven't even told to your precious Sara. But if you are _so_ damn determined to know what I couldn't even tell to my best friend, then fine. You want to know everything about the night my parents were murdered? Fine. I'll tell you. I _saw_ it Nick. I _saw_ everything. I was seven and I _watched_ as my father was tortured. I _watched_ as they took turns raping my mother before deciding to team up and rape her together. I _watched_ as they shot first my mother, making my father watch before shooting him as well, execution style. I was _seven_, Nick and the men that tortured, raped and killed my parents got away because the _police_ refused to listen to me let alone believe that I had witnessed the entire scene from my perch at the top of the stairs. I have lived with this secret...I have had these demons buried for over twenty years and I _hate_ you for forcing me to reveal this to you like this," spat Jessica before spinning and storming from the break room, nearly running Catherine over in the process.

"Everything alright in here Nick?" asked Catherine after she watched Jessica storm off down the hall.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 3rd, 2005  
><strong>**8:05 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Grissom, can I talk you for a moment?" asked Jessica a few minutes later, her voice tight as she tried to suppress the pain she was feeling.

"Of course Jessica, have a seat," offered Grissom as he waved her into his office. "Your transfer came through earlier today. All that's left is for you to sign on the dotted line," he said as he held the paperwork out towards Jessica.

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you," commented Jessica.

"Oh?"

"Look Griss, you have a…a great team and the best lab in the country but…"

"But what Jessica?"

"As much as I'm honored that you would want me as part of your team, I don't think I can accept the transfer," replied Jessica.

"Might this have anything to do with Nick?" questioned Grissom, having a feeling that Nick was at the heart of Jessica's sudden change of mind.

"Partly but recent events have forced some long buried demons to resurface that I need to deal with and I can't do that here."

Grissom nodded slowly as he considered everything that was being said and what wasn't. Which seeing as this _was_Jessica, it wasn't much, she was as good at hiding things as he and Sara, unless it was Sara or himself who was reading between the lines of each other. But this was Jessica, and only Sara could read between her lines. "Have you talked with Sara yet? Let her know that you're going back to Frisco?" he asked softly. "And it's okay, you weren't honor bound to stay or something," he continued with a slight smile. "We're going to miss you around here. But we can't deny the life that you left behind, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"If anyone is going to miss me at all it will be you and Sara, I doubt the others will even notice I'm gone," replied Jessica. "I should go, my flight leaves in just over an hour. Thanks again Grissom and do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take care of Sara for me. She's the only family I have left," Jessica told him as she rose from her seat.

"Always Jess, always," Grissom answered as he rose as well. "You take care of yourself. And trust me, everyone's going to notice you're gone," he added softly. "Have a good flight and let us know when you get there safe."

"Of course," agreed Jessica before exiting the room.

**:-:-:**

"Harrison Residence."

"Elsie, is that you?" asked Jessica as she made her way towards Sara's apartment a short while later.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling please?"

"It's Jessica."

"Miss Jessica. What a pleasant surprise it is to hear your voice. Now what can I do for you today Miss Jessica?"

"I'm coming home Elsie," replied Jessica as she fought to get the key in the apartment door.

"You're returning to San Francisco then Miss?"

"No Elsie. I'm coming _home_, to the Estate. I need you to prepare my room for me in the family wing and have Matthew meet me at San Francisco International. My flight lands around 10:00pm," explained Jessica.

"Of course Miss Jessica. I'll inform Mathew immediately and make sure a room is ready for you."

"Thank you Elsie. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Goodbye Miss."

"Goodbye Elsie," Jessica said as she hung up and immediately dialed another number, sitting down heavily on the sofa while the phone rang on the other end of the line.

"Crime Lab," came a gruff voice on the other end a moment later.

"Mac? It's Jess."

"Hey Jess. Congrat…"

"I didn't take it Mac," interrupted Jessica. "I'm coming back to San Francisco."

"Okay. Jess is everything alright?" asked Mac in concern, not liking the sound of Jessica's voice.

"Listen Mac, you know all those vacation days I have on the books? The ones you keep bugging me to take?"

"Of course I do Jess. You want to take some of it?"

"I want to take all of it Mac. I just…I need some time away," explained Jessica.

"Jess, that's perfectly understandable. You've been through hell with everything that's happened. Come in after you get back to the city and I'll have the paperwork ready and waiting for when you get here. When does your flight land?"

"10:00pm," replied Jessica

"I'll see you when you arrive then Jess. Safe trip."

"Thanks Mac," finished Jessica before hanging up the phone and heading into the bedroom.

/-/This isn't me anymore,/-/ thought Jessica as she stood in Sara's bedroom, her clothes strewn around her. "If I'm going back then I'm _going_ back," she argued with herself aloud as she grabbed her keys and her purse and walked out of Sara's apartment, leaving everything, her cell phone included, behind.

On her way to the airport Jessica stopped in at the Venetian and checked out of the room she had rented for her and Nick and bought herself a new outfit at one of the hotel's boutiques before continuing on to the airport and her flight home.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 3****rd**** 2005  
><strong>**10:08 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco International Airport**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"She's hot," mused Michael as he watched a young brunette making her way in their direction.

Michael was standing in San Francisco International Airport with Peter, waiting for Jessica's flight to land. Mac had sent the two of them to meet her and bring her into the lab so she did not have to try to deal with getting a taxi. Mac had not liked what he had heard in Jessica's voice and decided it would be best to make things as easy as possible for her.

"I wouldn't let Jess hear you say that Michael. Not unless you want her to carry through on her threat to castrate you," mused Peter.

"Peter, Jess hasn't even _arrived_ yet so she _can't_ do anything to me, and what can I say but this chick is _hot_," Michael pointed out as the young brunette continued on her path towards them. "Speaking of Jess, _where_ is she? Shouldn't her flight of landed by now?" he griped as he reluctantly dragged his attention away from the brunette and started looking around trying to find their colleague.

"Peter? Michael? What are you guys doing here?" asked Jessica as she stopped by her colleagues causing Michael to spin around and come face to face with his dark haired goddess.

"_Jess_? Is that _really_ you?" asked Michael as he took in the woman before him. "You look…_different_."

"Thanks...I _think_," commented Jessica.

"You can't blame us Jessica," argued Peter lightly. "We've never seen you in anything other than leather and denim. This…_outfit_ looks like it cost more than I make in a _week_," he pointed out as he stepped back to take in Jessica's new appearance.

Jessica, instead of her usual attire of jeans, a dress shirt and a leather jacket, was dressed in a white pantsuit by Dolce that had a knee length coat. White suede heels could be seen peeking out from under the hem of her pants and she had a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of her head, holding her hair back from her face.

"You guys still haven't answered my question. _Why_ are you here?" Jessica questioned, ignoring the guys comments about her appearance as she started walking towards the exit, the guys falling into step with her.

"Mac sent us," offered Michael.

"And why would he do that?"

"He wanted to make sure you had an easy trip into the lab," explained Peter. "He didn't want you to have to fight with a cab or anything like that.

"Does _that_," Jessica said indicating the limousine at the curb, "Look like a cab to you?"

Michael and Peter stopped in their tracks when they took in the car before them and could not believe their eyes when they saw Jessica walk up to it, embrace the gentleman standing beside it and then get in when he opened the door for her before getting in himself and driving off.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 3rd, 2005  
><strong>**10:39 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco CSI**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mac looked up from his paperwork when he heard a knock on his door. "Jess, Welcome back. Why don't you take a seat and we'll get this paperwork out of the way for you and you can be off."

"Sounds like a plan Mac," agreed Jessica as she took a seat across the desk from her supervisor.

"All that's needed is your signature on the bottom," explained Mac as he handed the pages across the desk to Jessica.

Jessica took the papers offered and quickly read them over. "Uh Mac? This isn't what we talked about."

"I know. I thought a leave of absence might be a better option than using your vacation days," offered Mac. "It's for an undetermined amount of time Jess so you can take as much time as you need to deal with whatever it is that's haunting you."

"Mac, there's nothing…"

"Don't Jess. I know there is something that's bothering you. I heard it in your voice on the phone and I see it in eyes right now. It's all right Jess. We all have ghosts that we have to deal with at some point in our lives so take the leave and come back when you're ready," Mac argued.

Jessica sighed, she knew he was right and she really did not know how long she would need to deal with her past, or her present. She was not even sure if she really wanted to continue working as a CSI anymore so she signed the bottom of the page and handed the pages back to Mac before standing and walking towards the door.

"Good luck Jess."

"Thanks Mac."

"Oh Jess, one more thing. Where are Peter and Michael?"

"I don't know Mac. Last I saw them they were standing at the airport with their mouths hanging open. If they've come to their senses they should be on their way back here by now. Good night Mac," finished Jessica as she left the office.

Mac stood at his window and watched as Jessica left the building, getting into a limousine and pulling away. Praying that whatever was haunting her would soon be laid to rest.

**:-:-:**

An hour and a half later the limousine pulled onto a long tree covered drive that lead up to the Manor house of Heaven's Paradise Vineyards and pulled to a stop in front of the main doors to the Manor house in the circular drive. Mathew got out and opened the door for Jessica, who made her way up the stairs to the front door that was opened by James and Elsie, who had been waiting for their Mistress' arrival ever since receiving her call. Jessica greeted the butler and maid who had been in her family's service ever since she was a child but had become head of the household when her guardians passed.

This was the first time Jessica had set foot inside the Manor House itself since the night of her parents' murder. Her guardians had lived in a small house elsewhere on the grounds and whenever she had come to visit and check in on the businesses; that is where she stayed. Jessica walked through the main foyer and over to a table against the back wall in the shadow of the circular stairwell. "I miss you both so much," she said quietly as she ran a finger down a picture of her parents.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 1****3**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 3****rd****, 2005  
><strong>**8:05 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

While Jessica was in with Grissom the rest of the team was gathering in the break room, Catherine giving Nick dirty looks. She just knew that the way Jessica had stormed out could not mean anything positive.

"Anybody seen Jessica?" asked Warrick as he sat down next to Catherine.

"I hope she hasn't gone and pulled a Sara on us," mused Greg.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" demanded Catherine angrily. "

Well, you know, disappearing and not telling anybody where she's going," explained Greg. "What?"

"That's cold man," chided Warrick.

"While I'm sure we're all amazed by the stunning observation about Sara's leaving," Grissom began tersely gathering Greg's attention who realized he had been heard and looked sheepishly at his boss. "Do I even _want_ to know what has started this conversation?" he continued glancing at each of his team, watching Nick for a few moments longer than he did each of the others as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"I was merely wondering where Jessica is since shift is about to start," offered Warrick.

"Jessica returned to San Francisco tonight," Grissom replied simply before straightening as he moved into the room, assignments in hand.

"Are you pleased with yourself Nick?" questioned Catherine with a glare.

"Excuse me?"

"_Don't_ play _dumb_ with me Nick," snapped Catherine as she rose from her seat and stalked over to her colleague, forcing him to back into the wall. "I _know_ you had something to do with it because the poor girl practically _ran me over _in her haste to get out of here a short while ago. I _saw_ the look on her face Nick. She _looked _like she had just taken a _punch_ to the gut. You know what Nicky in a way I'm _glad _Jessica's returned to San Francisco, because she deserves _better_ than the way you've been treating her lately. I've seen it in her eyes Nick. Hell even _Sara_ has seen it and she's _blind_."

"Catherine," Grissom's softly spoken pronunciation of her name got the woman to turn and look at him before she shook her head.

"Fine. Assignment _please_. And don't you _dare _pair me with Nick tonight, unless you want a _second _homicide to investigate before the night is over," she added with a growl as she walked over to Grissom waiting.

"419 take Greg," Grissom replied handing her the slip. Catherine nodded before sending one last glare at Nick then leaving the room, Greg trailing behind her eager to be out of the room. Without a word Grissom handed a slip to Warrick, the other man leaving immediately before Grissom turned to Nick. "414, Trick Roll," he explained before handing the slip to Nick. "Oh and see me after shift," he added before leaving the room as Nick looked down at the slip of paper.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Grissom shook his head as he opened the door, waving at the officer to let him know he was in. Locking the door behind him he turned back to find Sara. He couldn't help but smile when he did locate her, on the couch with the book on Beetles he had acquired open in her lap, half-asleep.

Turning he made his way to the hallway closet to hang up his jacket and set his things down, he considered just how he should word the news he had. And how he could keep Sara from killing Nick. The man in question, Grissom had ordered home and to prepare himself for Sara when she found out about what had happened that night.

Slipping off his shoes, Grissom padded his way back into the living room to grab a bookmark and slip it in the book before setting it on the end table, just as Sara sat up as she jerked out of her sleep. "Shh, it's just me," he whispered as she raised a hand to her temple.

"Hi," Sara began with a smile a moment later as she lowered her hand and reached out to gently graze his cheek with her fingertips. "How was your night?"

"How's your head?" he countered before she rolled her eyes. "How long have you had the headache?"

"Not long, but I took some Excedrin a little while ago," Sara replied with a sigh. "Stop worrying Gil," she continued with a soft smile. "Now how was _your_ night?" she added bluntly.

"Normal night of work," Grissom began with a shrug as he stood and moved to sit next to her. Sara immediately slipped into his arms and settled herself next to his side.

"Really now?"

"Really," he replied with a soft smile as he ran a hand over her hair. It was back to her natural color, but still not as long as it had once been.

"Hmm, so what are you not telling me?" she asked after a few moments. "You're exceptionally tense, even for you."

"Acushla..." Grissom began with a sigh. "Honey, Jessica left last night."

"What?" Sara asked shocked as she sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean she left? _Where_ did she go? _Why_ didn't she come see me before she left? _What_ the hell is going on?" she rattled off before he reached out to cup her cheek and she stopped as if someone had hit an off-switch.

Reaching up with his other hand to gently rub her shoulder he shook his head softly. "Jess came in and declined the offer last night. She went back to Frisco, and didn't have time to come see you. Although I'm _sure_ she wanted to," he added softly seeing Sara's frown.

"What happened yesterday? She was still considering her options when we talked forty-eight hours ago, and now this..." Sara trailed off shaking her head.

Well, it was now or never to tell her about Nick. And to keep her from killing the other man, taking a deep mental breath he tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly. "She got into a fight with Nick."

Sara simply frowned at him for a few minutes before he saw a familiar look to her eyes. Nick was certainly a dead man. "_What_ the _hell _did Stokes do?"

"I don't know everything honey. Catherine was the only one to hear anything, and she was threatening Nick's life so…" he trailed off with a shrug before realizing he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Phone."

"Phone?" he asked confused as she held her hand palm up between them.

Phone please," Sara clarified.

Tilting his head to the side as he regarded her he reached over on the table for the phone and set it in her palm. "Would Jessica be awake?"

"Probably not, but I'm not calling her," Sara replied with a smirk as she flipped the phone over in her hand and started dialing. Smirking she raised an eyebrow at Grissom as the phone rang. "Keep looking at me like that and you might realize that I'm not nearly as gorgeous as you seem to think I am."

"Never going to happen," Grissom laughed as she carefully rose from the couch to pace around the living room.

"Hey Cath," she spoke up a moment later and Grissom shook his head. Catherine was going to kill him; she was probably home and asleep when the call came. "Yeah, sorry about calling, really I am. But listen did you hear anything from Nick and Jess last night?" she continued before remaining silent for a number of minutes. She stopped pacing mid-step and the silence continued for a few more minutes before Grissom rose from the couch in concern. Just as he reached her, Sara started speaking again. "Thanks Cath. Get some rest. Night." Hanging up she turned towards Grissom who continued to regard her concerned.

"Honey?"

"Okay, can you take me to see Nick before you go in tonight?" she asked after a beat.

"You don't want to go now?" he asked surprised.

"No, if I go now I will kill him. Besides, I'm exhausted; you're exhausted. Right now we both need sleep," Sara answered and he shook his head.

"Alright, in that case Ms. Sidle, let's get you into bed," he replied chuckling softly. "Are you alright though?" he continued concerned as he took her hand and set the phone on the bookcase. He'd see it back to the right place later.

"Ask me after I've torn into Nick and talked to Jyn," came the soft reply as they walked to the bedroom.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 4****th****, 2005  
><strong>**6:30 p.m.  
><strong>**Stokes Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

She had left Grissom at the Tahoe, talking with the officer on her watch for first shift. Raising her hand to knock on the door for a second time Sara fought the mental image of beating the crap out of Nick Stokes with her cane. Fortunately, for her and maybe even him as she didn't get the chance to plan out her thoughts, Nick finally answered the door.

"_What_?" snapped Nick as he threw his door open only to find Sara waiting for him. "Sara, what are you doing here? I really don't have time to talk right now, I'm on my way into the lab."

"I know," Sara replied pushing passed him and into his house, giving him a moment to process that she had just ignored his speech and give herself a moment to adjust to his house and put things together with her teaching. Luckily she had been to Nick's a few times so she knew the basic layout.

"And don't worry, showing up late is the least of your problems," she continued turning to regard him.

"Sara, I _really _don't have time right now," repeated Nick as he closed the door.

"And don't worry, showing up late is the _least _of your problems." she repeated

"Sara, _what_ are you doing here?"

"Actually I'm wondering the same thing about _you_ Nick. Why aren't you off chasing Jessica so you can just stomp her even _further _into the ground," Sara growled in response.

"Why should I bother chasing after her Sara? It was her choice to leave town, not mine," argued Nick.

"You _think _she had a _choice_!" Sara yelled. "Yeah sure, she had a choice Nick. Let's see, _stay_ in Vegas and face you _after _you forced her to reveal a secret she never even told _me_! And oh let's not _forget _how things go around the lab so how long is it until _everyone _knows this secret. _Or _get out before she has to deal with the _entire world _knowing what haunts her past. _How_ is that a _choice_!" she continued as she turned to pace a two-foot area, her cane smacking against the side of his furniture as she moved.

"Let's talk about going around the lab Sara. I _saw_ her with Archie; hell the _entire team _saw her with Archie one morning after shift and from what I saw, the conversation was _far_ from _platonic_. And let's not _forget_ the fact that she _left _Catherine's party with _Greg _of all people," snapped Nick in return. "I am _not _going to be made a fool of Sara. She's done _nothing_ but lie and hide things from me since day one."

"Oh and that gives you a _right _to push her on _that_! All right Nick, fine, let's _talk _about those incidents. And a few _other _things," Sara began turning towards him as she stopped pacing and crossed her arms over her chest, her cane held up in one hand and lightly tapping against her leg in agitation. "Point one, _Greg_. Well you know, I may be _blind_ as a bat, but I've got the _hearing_ of one too. I _heard_ Greg ask her to dance. Now I don't _know _what happened, but I'm assuming she looked at you or something because I heard _you_ tell her that _you _weren't _stopping_ her. Now like I said, I might be blind. But it _sounded_ like she was looking to_ you _to see if you would...oh I don't know, _object_ maybe. Or better yet, if _you would ask_. And you did _neither_. So she accepted the offer to dance," Sara began.

"Oh and since your _head_ is so far up your _ass _that you can't hear anything, you probably _missed_ the sadness in her voice as she _agreed_ to Greg's request. Then again, maybe I only caught it cause I know her so _damn_ well. Oh and don't _think_ I didn't know about what you were doing back at that table. Next time you want to be upset, you better _hope_ there's no witnesses who might _talk_," she growled before turning to pace once more.

"Oh! And you're whole 'she went home with him' deal," she began turning back towards him as she made parentheses in the air with the statement. "Well for your information, oh wise one, _Greg_ stopped by to see me later on that night. And you know, unless he is _damn fast_, which even for that boy I _doubt_ that's physically possible. There is no way _anything_ could have happened other than Greg giving Jessica a _Simple. Ride. Home_. Besides which, he's too much of a _gentleman_ to take advantage of someone who's hurting."

"_So_, next complaint chronologically...Archie. Well _Nicholas_, I would like to _think_ that he's just like Greg and a few others, like I _used_ to think you were. A _gentleman_; a good friend who gave her s_omeone _to talk to. Do you even _realize_ what she's going through right now? _NO_, you probably _don't_. Because like I _said_, your head is too far up your ass to notice _anything_. Two weeks ago Grissom offered her the chance to stay in Vegas permanently. So _that's_ been on her mind. _Perhaps_ she was talking with Archie to see what he _though_t about it. I don't know, but any idea you have about her being in a relationship with him...is so _damn stupid _that I think you're IQ has managed to physically _drop_!"

"So let's see, what else is there in the world for you to be thinking...oh wait, never mind, back onto the whole 'she is making a fool of me' theory," Sara began as she turned to pace once more, better to be pacing the floor than over walking by him and hitting him...with her hand or her cane. No, she needed a rubber hose; there would be no marks. And how could a blind woman kill someone, especially with no marks. Hmm...Stopping mid-step for a moment she smiled, unknowingly causing Nick some concern because her smile was so...evil...

Snapping back into her train of thought she turned to glare at him for a moment as she looked for the right words. "You are a _complete_ and _utter _asshole. How _could_ you have missed in the time you spent with Jessica the _fact_ that she has _never_ been in any relationship before? Cause since you _obviously _missed it, she never had been in one before _you_. And _yeah_ she's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but _seeing_ as you may have cost me my best friend anyway, I'm going to say what I want ...no, what you _need_ to get through your _thick head_."

"So you're whole thing about her 'keeping secrets'. You know, _maybe_ if you had given her enough time, _given_ her a _reason_ to trust you after we left Dallas...well she _might_ have let you in on a few things. So you know what Nick, you have _no one _to blame for things with Jessica but yourself. I hope it was worth it, because losing the best woman that ever entered your life is the _least _of the things you've lost in the last twenty-four hours." Raising her chin defiantly almost she pushed past him once more before slamming the door behind her as she left him standing in his hallway.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 11****th****, 2005  
><strong>**11:49 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Griss, there's someone looking for you up front," Catherine spoke as she popped her head in his door.

"Thanks Cath," he began as he closed the folder he was working on and stood up. "You seen Sara?"

"She's keeping an eye on Greg and his experiment," Catherine answered with a smile.

"Should have thought about pairing the two of them years ago," he answered shaking his head. "She's a great mentor."

"That she is. She's a great CSI too. She made any decisions about what she's going to do now?" Catherine asked curious as she walked with him towards the front of the building.

"She's still not sure. But she doesn't have to rush worrying about it after all, as long as she's in protective custody and there's the threat of John finding her, any job is sort of non-existent."

"Yeah, I know. Damn I wish we could catch that bastard," Catherine muttered shaking her head.

"You and me both," he smiled softly. "Oh, that reminds me, evaluations are next week."

"Really? Already?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Yeah, want to give me a hand and do the boys?" he continued glancing at her. Ecklie had deemed it fit to give Sofia Curtis Day Supervisor, but he wanted to give her a bit more to do to help prepare her for when she did get a supervisor position. Plus, it made his life easier in all honesty.

"Sure. Won't Ecklie have a heart attack though?"

"Ah what he doesn't know," Grissom whispered with a wink.

"Deal," Catherine answered with a laugh. "Well you need me, I'll be around," she continued when they reached the front and she parted to head down towards DNA.

Shaking his head Grissom looked up at the receptionist who pointed across the room since she was on the phone. Following her 'point' he found a man looking at the pictures of the employees of the month. As he made his way over, Grissom looked at the man unobserved. He was 6'4" maybe 6'5", thin build with long brown hair ending just under his shoulder blades, in a ponytail at the base of his neck. A pair of glasses were perched on his head, and he was wearing faded blue jeans and a dark t-shirt. Stopping next to the man he cleared his throat and the man spun around to look at him.

"Ah Dr. Grissom," he began holding out his hand. "Christopher Sidle," he continued.

"Sara's brother?" Grissom asked as he shook the other man's hand. Although he didn't have to really ask, the similarities were striking.

"Quite so," Chris replied with a smile. "The people at the hospital told me to contact you about where she is," he explained as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Of course. Please, come with me. There are a few things we need to talk about before you see her," Grissom answered leading him to the desk to get a visitors pass before taking him back to his office. Closing the door behind him Grissom walked around to sit at his desk as Chris looked around.

"Sara certainly was never joking about your collection," Chris mused with a whistle. "Where do you find all these?"

"Here and there," Grissom answered with a smile. "Please, have a seat," he continued nodding towards one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Thanks," Chris answered before falling into the chair. "How is she?" he asked after a beat.

"As well as she can be," he answered with a shrug. "If you don't mind me asking. Why now?"

Chris shook his head. "I've been out of the country, Switzerland, my business took me there. I left last March, just got back two weeks ago and found the letter from my folks. I stopped to see them first, then came straight here."

"I see," Grissom began as he tented his fingers and rested his chin on them while regarding the other man. "And your parents? Are they here as well?"

"No, Laura and Jack weren't sure if Sunshine would want them here so…They're afraid that she blames them; in all honesty they're afraid to come and have her reject them. Laura blames herself for what happened because John was, is, her brother," Chris trailed off with a shrug.

"I see," Grissom sighed. "In all honesty, Sara is afraid to see them as well so…As it is, I don't know if she will agree to see you," he admitted.

"That's understandable, on both counts. But I can assure you of this Dr. Grissom, my folks and I _never_ knew. If we had…well John would have never lived. By the time Jack and I would have been done with him…" he trailed off.

"First, please call me Grissom," he began with a smile. "And I do believe you," he continued with a half smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you can read everything in your eyes? Sara's the same way."

"Yeah, we hear that a lot," laughed Chris. "How is she doing? Really? I mean I get she's doing as well as she can considering. But the letter she sent to the folks and I…it didn't tell all that much…"

"I know, I was there when she wrote them," Grissom answered with a sigh. "Physically she's as well as she's going to get. She's lost her sight completely, well no, she's got about ten percent left," he spoke softly.

"Damn," Chris sighed sadly. "There goes her career as a CSI. And knowing her she's not going to go back to school for physics seeing as sight does come in handy for that," he trailed off with another sigh. "And surprisingly, it seems the gift I brought is going to be even more important now."

"Gift?" Grissom asked with a frown.

Chris smiled slightly. "I raise dogs, Saint Bernards to be exact. The last year I was in Switzerland arranging to adopt a number of the last rescue dogs as they were shutting the program down. I managed to get a few, but thanks to paperwork and all that mess it took a year. But I'm getting off track, aren't I?"

"That's alright," Grissom answered with a smile.

"Ah, I see you're used to the Sidle babble," he began with a smile.

"Memory serves me correctly, Sara called it over-talking."

"Yeah, that's a Sara saying," Chris began shaking his head. "Three years ago I had a litter, seven pups. The runt was my baby, I had to bottle-feed him for five weeks. When I sold the others, I couldn't bear to part with him, and something told me that he was special, that I needed to keep him. In time, I sent him with a few other pups for training."

"Training?"

"Training for a few things, to be a drug dog, police dog, and a seeing-eye dog," Chris explained. "He alone was picked for the seeing-eye program."

"I think I see what you're getting at," Grissom began with a smile.

"Quite so. After his training, something still told me to keep him. Then I got Sara's letter when I got home and low and behold, it mentioned the fact that she was loosing her sight. And I finally understood why I hadn't been able to part with Sahidi all these years," Chris shrugged.

"I think she'll love it," Grissom smiled softly.

"I hope so," Chris answered with a sad smile. "Is it possible that I can see her?"

Grissom nodded. "I can't make any guarantees, but stay here," he began before rising and leaving the room. Making his way to the room he knew the two were using he stopped in the doorway to watch as Greg worked while Sara gave pointers.

"Stand there all day Gil and you might become a statue," Sara spoke suddenly before turning to look at him in the doorway.

"All right, I have to ask. _How_ did you know he was there?" Greg asked as Grissom moved into the room.

"His shampoo," Sara replied with a shrug. "Besides I can just sense when he's around," she added with another shrug.

"Damn it's freaky how you do that," Greg began shaking his head.

"Quite," Grissom agreed as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "But Greg, I'm afraid I have to steal your companion for a while."

"Oh sure," Greg answered with a shrug as Sara looked up at him questioningly.

"There's someone here to see you honey," he explained as he offered his hand and helped her stand.

"Really now?" she asked as they made their way to the door. "And be careful Greg," she called over her shoulder.

"Sure then teach."

"You're having fun with him, aren't you?" Grissom asked with a smile as they made their way to his office.

"Always. But who's here?"

"Your brother."

"What?" Sara asked stopping and looking at him in shock.

"Your brother is here to see you," Grissom repeated softly.

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Why now? Why is he here? Why?" she finished with wave of her free hand.

"He just got your letter two weeks ago, he was away on business," Grissom explained. "I'll be with you the entire time, but I think you should see him Acushla."

Sara closed her eyes before sighing. Taking a few deep breaths she looked up at him and nodded. "All right, I'll see him. But don't you dare leave me."

"Never," he promised with a smile before they continued on their way. Opening his door he let her go in first as Chris stood up.

"Sunshine?"

"Hi Scor," she began softly looking towards his voice.

"Hey little girl," Chris smiled softly. "How you doing?"

"I'm good," Sara smiled. "How you doing brother mine?"

"Eh…same old same old," he answered with a grin. Grissom looked between the two confused.

"Really then, so you've been keeping out of Jack's brownies then."

"Of course not," Chris answered with a laugh.

"Hmm, so that means Laura can kill you. In that case, you better hide out with me."

"Tree house?"

"Of course," Sara countered with a grin.

"Deal," Chris smiled.

"Alright, enough, tell the woman who can't see where the hell you're standing," Sara ordered.

"Three steps directly in front of you, dingbat," Chris answered.

"Oh shove it idget," Sara answered before stepping forward and hugging him.

Chris wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground for a moment before setting her back down. "Science geek," he teased.

"Jock."

"Pain."

"Creep."

"Horror."

"Jerk."

"Badly named."

"Look who's talking buster," Sara countered with a smirk. "Oh great Scorpio God of Light."

"Shh, you want that getting around. You aren't the only one who changed their name you know Sunshine," Chris laughed.

"Hey, I did it first, you're the one that copied me."

"Well of course, my teammates at Northwest were starting to scare me with their pranks."

"Serves you right," she replied with a smile before frowning and stepping back. Moving around him she found the back of a chair before walking around to sink into it. "What are you doing here Scor?" she asked softly as he moved to sit in the chair next to her and Grissom moved to sit on the corner of his desk next to her.

"I had to come as soon as I found out," Chris answered softly.

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister. I had to make sure you were alright."

"It doesn't take two weeks to get from Florida to here," she reminded him softly.

"Florida?" Grissom asked surprised.

"Central Florida," Sara replied with a soft smile.

"What am I missing?" Chris asked confused.

"When I 'disappeared' I ended up in Miami."

"You were in Florida and you never came to see me?" Chris asked shocked. "Oh little girl, you are so dead."

"Blah, you wouldn't hurt me brother mine," she countered with a smile. "You didn't answer my question though."

Chris shook his head. "I stopped at the B and B."

Sara looked up at him quickly. "You did?" she began before glancing away. "How are they?" she asked finally.

"Good, except for worrying about you, and beating themselves up," Chris answered softly.

"Did…" Sara began before closing her eyes. "Did you know?"

"God no!" Chris nearly yelled before she looked at him. "No Sunshine, I never knew. Neither did Laura and Jack. If we had…well having to be kicked out of the house would have been the least of John's problems. You know how we all are, especially Jack. For being hippies who never left the sixties…"

Sara smiled softly and shook her head. "Yeah, I know," Grissom raised an eyebrow wondering what he didn't know about Sara's parents before shaking his head. He'd ask later. "Are they here too?" she asked softly.

"No, they weren't sure if you wanted to see them, they wanted to leave that in your court. But they do want to see you Sunshine, when you're ready," Chris continued quickly.

Sara nodded. "Of course. So, what now?"

"Midnight snack?" Chris suggested.

"Oh?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"This is me sister mine, you know me. Stop at the grocery store and I can whip up a mean thing of nachos."

Sara grinned before shaking her head. "Deal."

"Good, cause I have a gift for you too," he added with a grin.

"Well I see my work is done," Grissom began with a smile. That was the weirdest conversation he had ever been present too, but it worked. "I'll let you two be. I have to go check on Greg and his experiment anyway."

"Okay," Sara began with a smile. "See you at the house?"

"Always Acushla," Grissom answered with a smile as she rose and took Chris' arm.

**:-:-:**

"Sara?" Grissom began as he entered the house nearly twenty-four hours later. They had ended up having to stay for extra shifts when a missing child had come in.

"In the living room," she called as he made his way there, only to be stopped by a miniature pony.

"Sara?"

Her head peeked over the couch. "Yes?"

"Um…help," he answered with a smile.

"Oh Lord Sahidi!" she exclaimed and the Saint Bernard turned to look at her. Rising from the couch she made her way over, one hand down to find the dog. "Sahidi, this is Gil, Gil, this is Sahidi," she introduced as he let the dog sniff his hand.

"Ah I see that you got your present."

"Chris mentioned telling you," Sara laughed softly. "And we're already signed up for classes so I can get use to working with a companion," she continued with a smile.

"Just how big is he?" Grissom asked as he regarded the dog.

"Thirty-six inches high, two-hundred and fifty-five pounds," Sara answered with a smile as she scratched Sahidi's ears. Suddenly the dog dropped to the ground and rolled over on her feet.

"He wants his stomach rubbed," Sara laughed having been through this event before. Shaking his head Grissom reached down to rub the dog's stomach. Straightening up he watched as the dog flipped back over and stood before padding his way over to a dog bed that now resided in the living room.

"Interesting," Grissom mused.

"Very," she agreed with a smile.

Shaking his head Grissom took Sara's hand. "Well my dear, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

"I thought you'd never ask," she answered with a grin as they made their way to the bedroom, Sahidi following them only to go over to another bed in the corner of the room by the closet.

"He knows not to sleep on the bed right?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"Why do I not believe you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Beats me."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**May 20****th****, 2005  
><strong>**4:29 p.m.  
><strong>**A Park in Las Vegas**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So you have to describe what everyone is wearing for me," Sara whispered as she and Grissom made their way down the 'aisle'. Today Catherine and Warrick were 'making it legal' as Greg had taken to calling it.

It was a small ceremony, just the main core group, oh and Doc Robbins was there with his wife. Warrick had asked Grissom to stand beside him, while Catherine had requested that Sara stand with her. She was the closest female friend she had in Vegas, and she couldn't think of another person she would want there with her. In turn, Jim was granted the honor of 'giving' Catherine away.

"Yes ma'am," Grissom replied with a smile. "Now you realize this is not going to be an easy task seeing as we're on opposite sides of the bride and groom and the justice of the peace for the day.

"Now whose idea was it for Greg to get a twenty-four hour license so he could officiate the wedding?" Sara asked with a smile.

"I don't want to know, my Dear. Promise me we won't have him do ours."

"Are you kidding? Like my father would let him," Sara laughed before stopping to look up at him in shock. "_Ours_?" she squeaked.

"Ah here comes the groom," Grissom replied as Warrick came down the small aisle dressed in a black suit and pale blue tie, that matched Sara's dress and the tie Grissom was wearing.

"Hmm, does he make the outfit look as good as I imagine it looks on you?" Sara asked with a soft smile. "Oh and we're going to be talking about that later," she added with a pointed look as he merely smiled.

"Shh Acushla, you're companion cometh," he replied as he watched Lindsey come down the aisle. "It's a satin A-line dress, this I know from hearing the munchkin talk about it for the past few days. And an organza overlay on the skirt. Spaghetti straps, and blue flower beading on the bodice, with multi-colored beaded embroidery on the Organza overlay. Her hair is in ringlets with a blue rose circlet and she's carrying a small bouquet of white roses with the same powder blue ribbons as your white rose and daisy bouquet," he explained in her ear and she smiled.

"You look beautiful Linds," Sara whispered as the younger girl neared them and grinned at Sara's words.

"Thank you."

"She's right, you simply glow," Grissom continued with a smile.

"Wait until you see mom," Lindsey replied with a grin. "Hi Warrick. You look nice too," she continued to her soon-to-be stepfather."

"Thank you pumpkin," Warrick smiled as he reached out to brush her cheek gently and slip a rose from Lindsey's bouquet to tuck behind her ear.

"Your welcome," Lindsey grinned before moving over to stand beside Sara. "Aren't you supposed to be over by Warrick uncle Gil?"

"I am, and I'm going to join him as soon as I tell Aunt Sara all about your mom's dress."

"I can do that," Lindsey replied indignant that they never even asked her.

"She's right, she can." Sara agreed with a smile towards Grissom. "I think we better give her the honor," she added with a wink.

"I suppose my poor ego can take the loss. So I leave her knowledge to your gentle hands my dear girl," Grissom continued with a smile as he picked up Lindsey's hand to drop a kiss on the back before the girl grinned. Turning to Sara he lifted her hand in his to his lips as she smiled.

"Go Gil, before Cath yells at us to get moving," she teased as he shook his head before dropping a kiss on her cheek and making his way over next to Warrick.

"And I'm the one getting married today," Warrick whispered to Grissom, getting a roll of Grissom's eyes in return.

"Here comes Mom and Uncle Jim," Lindsey spoke up as Greg started humming the wedding march until Sara elbowed him in his gut and the tune cut off with an oomph.

"What does her dress look like?" Sara whispered with a smile.

"Like mine, except her's doesn't have straps, and it's got more embroidery," Lindsey began with a smile. "And she's wearing elbow length gloves, mine are only wrist length. Oh and she's got a really cool veil, it's got small crystals. Sam gave it to her."

"Oh I bet she looks beautiful. What about her hair? Is it in ringlets like yours?" Sara asked with another smile.

"Yes, but most of it is up in large curls on her head with a few smaller ringlets around her face."

"Beautiful," Sara grinned down at Lindsey. "Not unlike her darling daughter."

Unbeknownst to Sara, Lindsey rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her mother as Jim finished bringing her down the 'aisle' to stand next to Sara and Lindsey, Warrick and Grissom on the other side of Jim.

Greg cleared his throat dramatically as he opened the bible in his hands. Grissom looked over Warrick's shoulder and rolled his eyes when he found a paper resting on the page giving a list of things to do when. "Dearly beloved..." Greg began before looking up to see Catherine raising an eyebrow at him.

"All right, all right," Greg began with a grin. "Members of night shift, in case you haven't figured it out by now, which _considering_ you're CSIs you should have, we're here to see Catherine and Warrick make it legal _and_ make Grissom's job all the harder working things out with the powers that be that control our jobs."

"Oh for the love of Pete," Greg groaned when Sara cleared her throat. "All right, we don't want traditional, we don't want the Sanders' version. On to middle ground I suppose," he began with a heavy sigh. "We're here today to see these two amazing people join their lives for the rest of eternity. _Legally_ at least seeing as they're so in love that I figure they're already joined for eternity in the eyes of God."

Hearing a slight laugh from a few people gathered he grinned before continuing. "Catherine, do you take Warrick to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Always," Catherine replied with a smile towards Warrick.

"Good to hear. Now, that we know she wants to do this, who will give this amazingly _gorgeous _woman to this entirely _too lucky _man?"

"I do," Jim answered with a smile as he raised Catherine's hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it before giving her hand to Warrick. "Congratulations, and if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and Grissom will help me dispose of your body," he threatened lightly.

Warrick nodded before glancing over at Grissom. "Point taken," he replied seeing the look Grissom was giving him.

"Good," Jim replied with a smile before turning to return to his seat.

"Well then, _now_ that we all have become co-conspirators to a possible homicide in the future..." Greg began with a smile. "Do you Warrick, take this _amazing_ creature, who _could _beat the crap out of you, you know, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, but if you don't stop, it might be _you_ she's beating the crap out of Greggo," Warrick replied with a smirk.

"Point taken," Greg answered glancing back down at his list. "Now our _lovely_ bride and _lucky_ groom have decided to exchange their own vows, so _I_ am going to _shut up _and let the two of you enjoy your moment."

"Thank you," Catherine replied with a smile as she turned to Warrick. "Baby, you're all that I want, and all that I need. The love I found in your heart warmed the cold place in my soul I hadn't even _realized _was there. And I know that _nothing_ can take you from me, we've been down that road but you keep me coming back for more," she trailed off with a soft smile. "Nothing can _change_ what you mean to me, and there's a lot more that I can say, but for the life of me the words aren't there. But I know _this_, our _dreams_ are coming true, through the good times _and_ the bad, I'll be standing there beside you...and I _know_ that it's the one place I _truly_ belong in this world."

Warrick smiled as he reached up to brush her cheek before taking her hands in his once more. "When darkness falls upon your heart and soul, I'll be the light that _shines_ for _you_. When you forget how _beautiful_ you are, I'll be there to remind you. When you can't find your way, I'll find _my way _to _you_. Be your _shoulder_, when you need someone to lean on, and be your _shelter_, I'll be there to _carry you_, the _rock_ that will be strong for you, the one that will _hold on _to you. If I _never_ do another thing in my life, I know that I was the _best man _I could be, simply because I was _here _for you," he finished with a smile as she reached up to brush a tear away.

"Now that we're all fighting tears, that was _beautiful_," Greg sighed wiping at his eyes. "Repeat after me. I, Warrick Christopher Brown, take this amazingly _hot_ and _sexy_ woman, and promise to spend the _rest _of my life completing her _every_ wish and thanking _whatever_ God gave her to me."

Warrick shook his head as Sara reached out and smacked the back of Greg's head. Turning to Catherine he smiled softly. "I, Warrick Christopher Brown promise to love, honor, and cherish _you_, your beautiful and amazing _daughter_, and _any_ children we are granted for the rest of my life. _And_ I'll even take Greg's advice and work to fulfill your _every wish _as well."

Catherine laughed softly as Greg straightened up, ready to continue his job. "Beautiful, really," he grinned, ducking as Sara swatted at his head again. "Now it's your turn to repeat after me. I, Catherine Samantha Willows, take this so _totally_ undeserving man and promise to spend the _rest_ of my life making him _work_ to deserve this honor."

That time it was Catherine that hit Greg before she turned to Warrick. "I, Catherine Samantha Willows promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of my life. And I'll _thank God _every day for giving you to me, _and_ try not to kill Greg so you don't have to _provide_ an alibi for me anytime in the future."

"Deal," Warrick smiled as Greg looked between everyone worriedly.

"Well in that case, unless there are any objections..." Greg began looking around as he glared at them. "Good, cause _no one _is ruining my chance at saying this," he continued a moment later with a large grin. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada _and_ the genius officials of our government. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, but bear in mind there are children present."

"Hey!" Lindsey spoke up.

"I meant me," Greg complained as Warrick swept Catherine up into his arms and a small cheer went out in the gathering.

"Hey Jim, who is that?" questioned Nick when he noticed a man in his late fifties with sandy brown hair approaching.

"Beats me," Jim replied with a shrug. "But he's got an invitation," he continued recognizing the card in the man's hand.

"Excuse me, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown?" asked the gentleman as he stopped in front of the couple

"Yes?" Catherine asked as she stepped back from Warrick who was grinning from ear to ear.

"A gift for you...from Miss Harrison," he said handing them an envelope before turning and walking away from the group.

"Do you want to open it?" Catherine asked glancing at Warrick as she regarded the envelope.

"Go ahead," Warrick replied with a smile before Catherine flipped it open and broke the seal. Pulling out a card, a piece of paper, and a ribbon with a key she frowned as Warrick took the paper and key while she opened the card.

"Oh _my_ God," Catherine murmured in shock as Warrick unfolded the paper.

"Damn!" he whispered before looking up at Catherine. "Am I dreaming?"

Catherine glanced over at the paper in his hand and shook her head. "Not according to the card," she replied looking between the card and the paper in his hand while he read the card.

"Uh guys? Would you mind filling the rest of us in here please?" asked Nick

"We got a house," Catherine replied still shocked.

"A house?" Grissom asked in shock.

"_A house_?" Greg squeaked. "Man, my gift seems so…insignif now."

"Where's the house?" Sara asked softly as the majority of the group turned to look at her before looking back at Catherine and Warrick.

"Summerlin, five bedrooms, pool...completely paid for including six months worth of utilities. Just how in the poor house did Jessica just put herself?" Catherine asked still shocked.

"Cause we might be forced to kill her for doing that to herself," Warrick added softly looking back down at the deed.

"HOLY COW! That _had_ to be a good amount of money," Greg murmured.

"She didn't put herself in the poor house," Sara answered with a frown. "But I am so going to _kill _James for not staying to get a hug," she added with a shake of her head.

"James?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the guy who delivered the card. Got a problem with his name?" Sara asked coldly.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Yeah, it's a good name, isn't it Jim," Greg continued before Nick could make things worse by pushing Sara's buttons. The two hadn't talked since Jessica had left...

"Umm, look I know we're not that close to Jess like you. But how could this not put her in the poorhouse?" Nick asked after a moment.

"Because it _won't_. And she wanted to give this to you because she cares about you guys. So..." Sara trailed off with a shrug.

"Well," Catherine began with a sigh, "any of us manage to talk to her, I'm going to tell her off before thanking her for the rest of my life. _And_...it seems she has arranged a meal for us there so...anyone up to seeing our new house?"

"You bet!" Lindsey spoke up before anyone else could, causing the adults to laugh as Grissom walked over to Sara and took her hand.

"Talk later?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, later," she agreed softly. "Come on, let's go see this place," she continued louder.

Thirty minutes later the group was enjoying a wonderfully prepared meal while Catherine, Warrick, and Lindsey occasionally looked up at the fully furnished house still in awe. It was when everyone was leaving that Catherine found the nursery and squealed causing everyone to rush upstairs and shake their heads. The nursery was done in sage and white with Winnie the Pooh. Grissom described the room to Sara as everyone made their way outside once more, leaving the newlyweds and their daughter to get used to the new house. Sara shook her head softly, thinking about how much work Jessica had put into this. Yes, the woman may have left and had to give up the few friends she had made, but if they wanted proof that she cared about anyone back in Vegas...well, somehow she couldn't see there being any greater proof.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**June 10****th****, 2005  
><strong>**4:28 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Townhouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I think that's everything," Grissom began as he held the door for Sara to enter in front of him.

"So do I," she replied with a smile as she walked with the groceries to the kitchen. "Are you truly sure about letting me re-organize your kitchen?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I lied so you wouldn't do it. Of _course_ I'm sure Acushla," he answered with a smile.

"Good, cause you get to help," she countered with a grin.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a salute as Sahidi moved to go lay down in the living room. Grissom watched the dog go before shaking his head. God, if someone had told him a year earlier that he and Sara would be living together in a year, he would have declared them insane. Of course if they had also told him she would have moved in after leaving Protective Custody, he would have called the mental institution himself.

And yet, here they were. Six months after she was rescued in Texas, Sara had decided enough was enough. She couldn't spend her life hiding. If she did, the John won. So she had left protective custody and had a restraining order placed against John that very morning. And, Grissom had suggested she move in with him. She had argued half-heartedly before finally agreeing. Smiling he shook his head once more. So many changes in a year, so many things happened in a year. Just a year before Sara was on vacation after her near DUI…and now here they were. And he was even letting her re-organize his house.

"Gil, are you still with me?" Sara called and he turned to look at her with a smile.

"Always."

"Good, now get your butt over her so we can get the organizing done," she answered with a smile. "Oh and where is that tag maker thingy so we can mark everything in Braille for me?"

"Right here," he answered as he picked up the device.

"Alright then, to work we go," she laughed as he sat down next to her on the kitchen floor.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone,**

**Well, I'm back from my vacation. It was a great trip, even though it was book ended by issues. It started out with my mom's suitcase getting broken on the way down, which meant we got to spend our first afternoon hiking around Downtown Disney looking for a new suitcase. Unfortunately, Disney is in the process of redesigning their luggage so they were selling off all their suitcases and they only had carry ons left which meant my mom ended up having to purchase 2 carry ons instead of 1 large suitcase to replace her damaged one. On the way home, we had to deal with Hurricane Irene. We were supposed to fly from Orlando to Boston and then Boston to Buffalo before driving home to Toronto. Well, we were supposed to land in Boston right as Irene was making landfall in Boston. Needless to say that wasn't about to happen. We were able to change our flight last Monday so that we were flying directly from Orlando to Buffalo, unfortunately it meant that we didn't get back to Toronto until nearly one in the morning but we at least avoided dealing with cancelled flights and all that fun.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**4**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 27th, 2005  
><strong>**11:59 p.m.  
><strong>**LV Crime Lab Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright Greg, _what _are you doing reading those gossip filled trash?"

"Well Nick, some of us like to keep up with what our friends are doing," replied Greg dryly.

"What does that mean?" Warrick asked confused as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"And since when do you have any friends that would make a piece of trash like that?" questioned Nick.

"You know, it's a good thing Sara isn't here to hear you say that," Greg mused as he closed the tabloid. "Besides, I'll have you know these can come in _very_ handy, just ask Grissom," he continued as he stood.

"What does Sara have to do with this?" asked Nick in confusion

Warrick took a moment to look over Greg's shoulder before shaking his head. "Enough so that she would kill you if she had heard you speaking about her friend like that," he mused as he looked up at Nick with a smirk.

"Would one of you mind telling me exactly what it is you're talking about here?"

Greg shrugged as he glanced at Warrick before laying the magazine on the table for Nick to see. Glancing down Nick's mouth dropped open when he saw a picture of Jessica dressed in one hell of an amazing black sleeveless ball gown on the arm of a man in a black tux. The caption read 'Harrison Heiress Returns To Society with a Splash at Foundation Gala'.

"That's Jessica?" asked Nick in shock. "I guess that explains Sara's comment about Jessica buying you guys a house not putting her in the poor house. Does it say how much she's worth?"

"Estimates _well_ over a million," Greg replied with a shake of his head, still trying to grasp that concept. "Think she would mind adopting a son her age?" he continued with a smile as Warrick rolled his eyes.

"I think she'd adopt _Sara_ first Greggo," he continued as he sat on the couch.

"Who's worth well over a million and _who_ in their right mind would want to adopt you Greg?" asked Catherine as she joined the others

"Who'd be adopting Sara before they adopt Greg?" Warrick replied with a smile watching as the wheels turned in his wife's head. "And beats me on the last part, I know I don't want to."

"Hey!" Greg exclaimed pouting. "I'm lovable enough."

"Wait a minute...Jessica's worth over a million?" questioned Catherine as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "That explains the house I guess."

"Very," Warrick agreed with a nod. "So we can still kill her for giving us such an amazing gift, but she can live on the putting herself in the poor house department," he continued with a smile before looking over at Greg. "Oh and Greggo, so is a puppy. But I'm _not_ going to legally adopt one so it would be my heir."

"How did we end up talking about how much Jessica's worth in the first place?" wondered Catherine as she sat down next to Warrick.

"Nick was picking on Greg for reading tabloids," Warrick answered as he squeezed her hand gently before going back to the case file he had just opened.

"Stop picking on him, I'll have you know if it weren't for those things we never would have solved the case from hell thanks to Phillips," Catherine ordered with a glare at Nick before looking over at Greg. "How did we go from tabloids to Jessica?" she continued still confused.

"She's on the cover," Greg answered as he handed her the magazine. Catherine looked at it for a moment before grinning. "Bye," she continued before disappearing out of the room in two seconds flat.

"_Hey_!" Greg exclaimed. "That was my magazine!" he yelled after her before turning to Warrick.

"Hey, that was my _wife_ your magazine just stole," Warrick countered with a smirk before going back to his file.

"Good point," Greg mumbled as Nick sunk into a chair still shocked.

Meanwhile Catherine was breezing into Grissom's office waving the magazine with a smile from ear to ear.

Grissom blinked at her in surprise before smirking. "Did you get the sonogram and hide it in the tabloid so Warrick wouldn't see it?"

"No," Catherine replied rolling her eyes. "_Smart alec_," she continued as she sat down across from him. "This is something _Sara _is going to kill for," she continued with a smile.

"Really?" Grissom asked looking between her and the back of the magazine she was flipping in her hands, purposely keeping the front from him no doubt. "Catherine, when did they start publishing tabloids in _Braille_?" he continued with a frown as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh," Catherine muttered as she came down about ten notches in her happiness. "Well, in that case _you_ are going to have to read and describe everything. Because she's _still_ going to kill for this," she continued perking up.

"What are you talking about Catherine?" Grissom asked completely confused now.

Sliding the magazine across his desk she waited for his expression before standing. "Well, my work is done. Oh and see that gets back to Greg when she's done," she continued before leaving. Just before she turned the corner she looked back to find Grissom still staring at the article in shock.

Turning she returned to the break room and smiled as the three men looked up at her.

"Hey, where's my mag?" Greg asked with a frown.

Before Catherine had a chance to answer after she rejoined Warrick on the couch, Grissom appeared in the doorway with a perplexed look. "Just how am I suppose to describe the pictures to her oh queen of gossip?" he asked before Catherine broke out in peals of laughter and Warrick snickered behind his coffee mug.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday August 28th, 2005  
><strong>**8:31 a.m.  
><strong>**Grissom/Sidle Townhouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Gil?" Sara called softly when she heard the key in the lock. Reaching down she brushed Sahidi's head as she waited for his response.

"Yeah it's me," came Grissom's answer before she heard him moving into the kitchen and turned towards him so she could wrap her arms around him when his encircled her waist.

"Good morning," Sara smiled as she reached up to remove his sunglasses. "And how was your night?" she continued as she reached back to set them on the counter.

"Long, yours?" he countered with a smile.

"Normal. Sahidi and I are enjoying having the place to ourselves," she teased softly.

"I see, well _perhaps_ I should let you two be," Grissom teased back before being pushed aside by the head of the Saint Bernard. "Hi Sahidi," he continued rolling his eyes as Sara laughed. "Good morning to you _too_."

The dog looked up at him before dropping to his back and rolling over on their feet for someone to rub his stomach.

"You better scratch his stomach. Otherwise I'll never get feeling back in my feet," Sara spoke with a smile. Shaking his head Gil bent down to scratch the dog's stomach before straightening. Immediately the dog rolled back over and stood up, butting his head against Sara's hip lightly so she reached down to scratch his ear. Content, the dog padded over to his bed in the kitchen and curled up, keeping an eye on them. Turning his attention back to Sara, Grissom shook his head softly. "Got something for you to see. Catherine sent it for you."

"Oh?" Sara asked with a smile as she turned in his arms to pick up the plate of bagels and container of cream cheese. "Can you get the jelly and drinks and you can show me over breakfast?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sounds good," he agreed moving so she could walk by. Sahidi stood and followed her into the living room before taking his place at her feet by the couch, between it and the coffee table where she had propped her feet. Joining her on the couch Gil handed her her glass of orange juice as she passed him a bagel and the cream cheese. Trading back and forth they quickly got their bagels made, his with cream cheese, her's with cream cheese and jelly. Once done she looked up at him expectantly, "So? You had to show me something?"

"Tabloid," Grissom began. "More like I have to read it to you. Jess is on the cover," he explained as he took a drink of his juice.

"Really?" she asked not surprised and he turned to regard her for a moment. "You know, you keep looking at me like that and you're _eyes_ are going to fall out of your head," she teased as she looked up at him.

"You know, there are times when it is down right '_freaky_' how well you can read me."

"I've been doing it for years Gil. I've just _perfected_ the ability in the last year," she teased with a smile. "_So_, what did the tabloid have to say about my Jyn?"

Shaking his head Grissom turned his attention back to the magazine as he picked it up and flipped to the right page. "Headline is that she's returned to society with a 'splash' at the foundation opening gala'," he began and she looked over at him one eyebrow quirked.

"_Foundation_ opening?"

"Yes," he began before turning his full attention to the article as he began to read.

"_Jessica Harrison, daughter of Victoria and Sebastian Harrison of Heaven's Paradise, has returned to society with a splash at the opening of the new Harrison-Sidle Foundation. The foundation was established to assist those who have fallen victim to sexual abuse and/or attack, including the victims of rape. The foundation is named in honor of her mother Victoria, who was brutally raped before her murder when Jessica was merely seven-years-old, and her long time friend Sara Sidle, who has also been a victim of long time sexual abuse."_

"_The Harrison family is a well known and highly respected family in society, both for their exceptional wines and exceptional horses, many of which have won racing's Triple Crown and a few that have gone on to Olympic glory in the fields of Show Jumping, Dressage and Three-Day Eventing. Victoria and Sebastian were both brutally murdered in their home twenty years ago and many have wondered if their only daughter was a witness to the tragic events."_

"_Jessica disappeared from society over ten-years-ago after graduating from high school and has remained quiet on what she has been doing and what it was that has brought her out of hiding at this time. One can only guess that the young man on her arm had something to do with it. It appears that society's most eligible and mysterious young lady has managed to snag society's most eligible bachelor if the, what looks like a 10 karat diamond, on her finger is anything to go by. Wedding bells will soon be ringing for Jessica Harrison and Roberto Sutton, bringing both their families wealth and property together, making them one of the richest couples in California society, if not the rest of the world."_

"Hmm, she started a foundation," Sara began before sighing softly. "Anyone up to placing a law-suit against the tabloid for using my name without permission?" she continued glancing at Grissom with a frown.

"Well, I suppose we could," Grissom mused. "But that can't be the _only _thing you're thinking about right now," he continued watching her curious.

"Well, let's see what _else_ might I be thinking about," Sara began thinking over the article. "I've _always_ suspected that there was more to the night her parents died than she told. Finding out society thought the same thing is no big surprise. They _are_ a bunch of busybodies after all. The fact that she started a foundation, well it makes sense now that I think about it. What _better _way to help people then through that," she continued with a shrug. "As for her engagement, well I _think_ it hasn't hit me yet, my brain's still trying to process that she's got a _ten-carat _diamond ring that I will _never _see."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle at the look of frustrated indignation on her face. When she turned to him with a knowing smirk he coughed to mask his laughter before taking a sip of his drink. "Well, you can sue the magazine later, but as for the engagement...why don't you go see her?"

"Are you out of your _mind_?" Sara asked staring at him like he'd grown another head. "I can't just go _see_ her..."

"Why not?" he challenged lightly.

"Gil, _how_ am I going to get there? I can't _exactly_ drive a car. _What_ am I going to tell her? And does she even _want_ to see me?" she counted off raising her three fingers and pinkie as she ticked them off.

"Well, _we _drive, _you_ tell her what you feel, and you're her _sister_. Of _course_ she wants to see you," he argued right back

"_We_?" Sara asked looking at him floored.

"We," Grissom answered with a smile as he reached out to stroke her cheek. "I'm off for Labor Day as it is, so why don't I arrange a few more days off, and we go up for the week. Give you a chance to meet Mr. Sutton and talk with Jessica. And it would be fun to get out of Sin City for a few days. Our first road trip," he trailed off with a shrug before she threw herself at him.

"Gil Grissom, have I told you how _much_ I love you?" she asked as she leaned back far enough to cup his face in her hands. "Cause I do."

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered before kissing her gently. "Come on Ms. Sidle. Let's get some sleep so I can be awake enough to tell Atwater I'm going on vacation. And manage to keep everyone from hurting themselves when they collapse from shock."

"Good, cause I don't want to hear that someone got hurt," Sara began with a smile as she leaned back to get off his lap. "Oh and tell Greg his magazine is _long gone_. I can't see anything, but I'm making you cut that article out so I can put it in my scrapbook," she continued with a smirk.

Grissom laughed as he stood before helping her off the couch. "Come on Sahidi, we're going to bed," he told the dog who rose and padded ahead of them towards the bedroom. Taking her hand they followed the animal that had proceeded to plop down on the bed in the room for him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday September 3****rd****, 2005  
><strong>**12:06 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"May I help you?" asked James as he opened the door. "Miss Sidle, what may I do for you?"

"Hello James," Sara began with a smile turning her head towards the man. "Is Jessica here?" she continued glancing over at Grissom. "And James, may I introduce Dr. Grissom. Gil, this is James, he's an old friend," she explained before turning back to James as Grissom removed his dark sunglasses.

"If you'll just wait here," James said ushering the two into the foyer, "I will inform Miss Harrison of your arrival," he finished closing the door behind them before turning and walking towards the salon.

"Excuse me Miss," James said as he entered the salon, closing the door behind him. "Miss Sidle is here to see you along with a Mr. Grissom."

"Send them away James," replied Jessica from her position on a stool in the middle of the room, a seamstress on her knees before her. "I don't want to see them."

"Yes Miss," replied James with a small bow before turning and leaving the salon, returning to where Sara and Grissom were waiting in the foyer. "I'm sorry Miss Sidle but Miss Harrison refuses to see you."

"I see," Sara began with a nod. "Well, for once I'm going to not listen to her," she continued letting go of Grissom's arm and pushing past James as she started down the path he had just retraced, sure of her steps. Stopping in front of the salon doors she smirked as she heard music from the other side of the door, ensuring she was at the right place before turning the handle and walking inside. Just as James reached her to try and stop her, Grissom on his heels.

"Forgive me Miss, I did inform them..."

"It's alright James," sighed Jessica before turning her attention to the seamstress. "Leave us," she instructed and as the seamstress made her way from the room, Jessica stepped down off the stool and indicated for James to leave them as well.

James did as his Mistress requested and closed the door once the seamstress had left the room, leaving Jessica alone in the room with Sara and Grissom.

"Why are you here?"

"Lovely way to greet the best friend you haven't seen in months," Sara replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why wouldn't I be here Jyn? You're getting married. You opened a foundation. You're in magazines. But most importantly I haven't seen or talked to you in _months_," she continued with a sigh.

"And that gives you every right to just show up on my doorstep unannounced and then barge into_ my_ home when I turn you away," snapped Jessica. "And I'm sure if you ask Grissom here he can tell you that _now_ is _not_ the best of times to be barging into my house!"

Sara tilted her head to regard Jessica for a number of minutes, remaining silent as she stared at Jessica from behind her dark glasses. "You're in your wedding dress," she began finally with a shrug. "And we used to try dresses on together when we were teenagers so this would make a difference now why?" she continued as she raised her head.

"_How_ the hell...You know what, I don't care _how_ you know what I'm wearing because it really doesn't matter. You're _not_ welcome here Sara so why don't you just leave," ordered Jessica on the verge of tears as she turned her back on Sara and stalked over to the French Doors that led to the terrace, her train dragging out behind her.

"You're rustling when you move," Sara began softly as she followed Jessica over to the French Doors, but staying inside the building. "I recognize the smell of seamstress chalk thanks to my mother...you're being fitted for something. And considering most of your clothes when among society are designer made, that would leave only a few articles of clothing you'd be having made at home. Seeing as I don't sense Grissom blushing thirty shades of red, that would rule out a number of items, which leaves me to figure, considering other factors I've recently learned that you're being fitted for your wedding dress," she continued softly as she reached behind her to find the jamb of the door and lean back against it. "I'll go love. But I want you to know, congratulations. On the engagement, on the Foundation...on finding your place in life," she paused for a moment. "If you need me, just call. I'll kidnap Greg and make him drive me and Sahidi up here. But regardless, be happy Jyn. Don't just live life because it's expected, and to escape what happened. It's not really a life. And I wouldn't want you to live through that like I did."

"What was her reaction?" asked Jessica quietly.

"Her?" Sara questioned confused.

"Catherine," replied Jessica. "How badly do they want to kill me?"

"Oh," Sara began shaking her head. "She's thrilled. So is Warrick. They just want to ring your neck for doing something so big. They haven't quite figured out what they ever did to deserve such a thing," Sara replied with a shrug.

"But she doesn't want to _kill_ you," Grissom added softly. "You should have seen her when she saw the nursery. She cried," he continued with a smile.

"They deserve a new start for a new life," commented Jessica. "Catherine and Warrick, Catherine especially, were always very kind to me. I wanted to do something to help them get their life together started. I can at least make sure that my friends are happy."

"They'd be happier if they saw you. Could thank you in person, let alone figure out where you were to send a card. But they understand that you don't want to come back to Vegas, Catherine actually thinks it is the best decision you made. From what I hear, she was seriously considering killing someone the night you left," Sara trailed off with a sigh. "I think we all were."

"I can't go back Sara. It's hard enough seeing the two of you here. If I went back...there really would be nothing left of me."

"Which is why none of us expect you to come back," Sara answered. "If you still want us to go we will Jess..." she offered.

"I just...I don't know what to do Sara. I hurt all the time. Don't get me wrong, I care about Roberto very much but..."

"But you don't love him," Sara whispered.

Jessica shook her head as a few tears finally escaped. "How can I when I can't feel anything anymore Sara. I left a huge part of me in Vegas and there is _nothing_ I can do to get it back."

"Oh Sweetie," Sara whispered as she straightened and carefully made her way towards where she sensed Jessica to be. Reaching out she brushed her fingers along Jessica's arm and stopped not wanting to push anymore.

"The one guy I gave everything to doesn't want me. This was the only way I could think of to try to get on with my life. My other life doesn't exist to me anymore and hasn't since I left and seeing the two of you...it's brought everything back. I want Nick so bad that I can barely breathe but he made it quite clear that he doesn't feel the same way. I feel like such a fool Sara."

"Oh Jyn," Sara sighed as she brushed her fingers across the other woman's arms. "I wish I knew what to say. But I don't think there is anything that can be said. All..." she trailed off with another sigh.

"Amada?" called Roberto as he entered the salon, catching the others off guard as he stalked through the room.

"Roberto?" asked Jessica, wiping her tears as she turned to face her fiancé. "What are you doing here?"

"James called me. He was concerned when some guests refused to leave," explained Roberto as he reached Jessica, who had reentered the room when she heard him call her. "Amada, why are you crying? Have they done something?" he asked in concern as he pulled Jessica into his arms.

"I'm fine Roberto and no they haven't done anything. Actually this is my friend Sara Sidle and a colleague from Vegas, Gil Grissom."

"She's the one you named the foundation for," commented Roberto in recognition of the name.

"She is the Sidle, yes," replied Jessica as she pulled back from Roberto. "You're not supposed to see me like this," she suddenly whined. "Griss would you mind giving me a hand with the buttons?"

Grissom blinked once before nodding. "Certainly," he replied as he moved over towards the three gathered across the room.

Jessica led Grissom behind a privacy screen in the corner of the room so that he could assist her with the buttons down the back of her gown so that she could change back into what she had been wearing that morning.

Meanwhile Sara had moved towards a chair and sat down watching where Roberto stood, trying to read him. Unfortunately she wasn't getting much. Turning back to look at her hands she sighed under her breath.

"Is there a problem Miss Sidle?" questioned Roberto warily.

Glancing back at him she could feel the blush spread over her skin as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Sutton, I didn't mean to stare."

"Miss Sidle, if you don't mind me saying, it wasn't like you were staring. You seemed to be trying to read me, which is quite the ability for a blind person."

Sara laughed softly as she reached up to touch her glasses. "Do you mind? Most people are freaked out by a blind person looking at them. So if you do, it's okay..." she trailed off.

"How ever you feel more comfortable Miss Sidle," offered Roberto as he sat down opposite her.

Sara nodded before taking off her glasses and folding them as she sat them on her lap. Looking back towards Roberto she smiled softly. "I suppose it can be _unnerving_ for someone to have me stare at them for a while. And I do apologize. I'm not sure how much Jessica has shared with you, but I haven't _always_ been blind. And I did have a remarkable talent at reading people; I had to thanks to my job. I'm sure you've noticed Jessica has the same ability..." she trailed off glancing towards the general area she had heard Grissom and Jessica go. She could sense Gil returning so knew he must be done unbuttoning Jessica's dress.

Looking back towards Roberto she gave another half smile. "I've been taught to use my other senses to make up for the loss of my sight. And _surprisingly_, you can still judge people. By the way they carry themselves, their voice, other factors. I was trying to see if I could sense anything about you, _other_ than the fact that you care about Jessica a great deal. And to be honest, I have a very small percentage of my sight, _small_ being the operative word...and I was trying to see if I could get any idea of what you must look like. Especially seeing as I do believe I know your father and mother and can base a few of my assumptions there," she finished with a smile as Grissom joined them.

"You do know my mother and father, and you do know me to a certain extent from when you and Jessica would come to my family's estate as children. I take it Jessica has not spoken of me given your reaction," commented Roberto.

"Yes well, I do remember you now that I think back. But we both know fifteen or so years can make a difference in how one looks. Jyn and I are _certainly_ not the girls we were nineteen years ago. The same must certainly be true of you," she teased slightly as Grissom sat next to her. "And no, Jess hasn't spoken about you, but even if she had I would still have watched you to try to read you. Sorry to admit that, but it's true. You can ask Gil or any of my friends back in Vegas, they are close to killing me because they are always finding me staring at them. Although a few are starting to get use to it," she mused to herself.

"I think I'm the only one who _actually_ falls in that category Acushla," Grissom spoke softly and she turned to smile at him before turning her attention back to Roberto.

"Perhaps the two of you would like to join Jessica and I for dinner," offered Roberto, not seeing Jessica hesitate suddenly on her way back from the privacy screen. "My family is throwing an engagement party and I'm sure you'd be more than welcome to join given that you are Jessica's oldest friend."

Sara looked up past him to where she could hear Jessica's steps. "Perhaps..." she trailed off. "It's up to Jyn. That and... would your family mind having a two-hundred pound dog running around?" she continued giving Jessica a reason out.

"I'm sure Roberto's nieces and nephews would love to have another dog to play with," commented Jessica, swallowing nervously. "Besides Alejandro and Alicia would be very upset if they found out you were here and you didn't come visit them."

Sara tilted her head as she looked at Jessica before nodding once. "If you're sure..."

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Sara began with a shrug. "Just wasn't sure if you would want to show up with a surprise guest at your own engagement party," Sara smiled. "But I'm not wearing a bow on my head and claiming to be an engagement present," she added with a wink

"Well then, shall we go?" Roberto said standing and offering a hand to Jessica.

Sara nodded as Grissom rose and offered his hand to help her up. "We'll follow you then?" he suggested looking over at Roberto and Jessica.

With a nod, Roberto wrapped Jessica's arm around his and led them all through the salon and foyer and out onto the front steps where he helped Jessica into his car before getting in on the driver's side. He waited until Sara and Grissom where both in Grissom's car, after retrieving the large dog, before starting the engine and pulling out of the long drive and leading them to Las Nubes, his family's home.

Once they arrived, Grissom let out a low whistle when he looked at the vineyard and home to which Sara just laughed. "Big place I know," she teased as she stepped out of the car and opened the back seat for Sahidi to exit, before taking the bar on his back as Grissom came around the car to take her other arm.

After helping Jessica from the car, Roberto led them into his family's home and through the main floor towards the dining room. When they entered they noticed that the doors leading out onto the terrace had been opened and there were people both on the terrace and in the dining room.

"Roberto honey, there you are. You raced out of here so quickly earlier without a word as to where you were going," scolded Alicia lightly. "Ah Jessica my dear, how are you?" she asked taking the younger woman into an embrace.

"I'm fine Alicia," replied Jessica pulling back slightly. "I don't know if you remember my friend Sara Sidle," she said indicating Sara behind her. "This is her friend Gil Grissom and her dog Sahidi."

"Of course I remember Sara," chided Alicia. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine Alicia," Sara smiled. "How are you? It's been quite some time, hasn't it."

"Too long, Sara Dear. You are always welcome here; you know that. Mr. Grissom, it's a pleasure to meet you and you are always welcome in our home as well. Jessica is family and any friends of hers are family too," Alicia informed him.

"Thank you Mrs. Sutton. It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Grissom replied taking her hand for a moment before slipping his fingers back in Sara's.

"Sara dear is everything alright?" questioned Alicia, noticing the harness on the dog and the fact that Grissom had purposely retaken her hand.

Sara gave a half smile before sighing. "Everything's fine Alicia. I lost my sight a few months ago," she explained briefly.

"Oh you poor dear. Well you know that if you should ever need anything you just need ask," reminded Alicia

"Of course Alicia," Sara replied with a smile.

"Auntie Jess! Auntie Jess!" cried a young girl that came streaking across the room towards the new arrivals. She was no more than five-years-old and had chocolate brown eyes that matched her chocolate brown hair and tan skin.

"Hey Catalina baby," replied Jessica as she knelt down and caught the little girl in her arms. "How are you baby?"

"Wanna show you something," replied Catalina as she started tugging on Jessica's hand after being released from the hug.

"It's okay Jessica, go ahead," commented Roberto when Jessica turned to him.

"Okay Catalina, I'm coming," laughed Jessica as she was pulled across the room by a determined five-year-old.

"How is she Roberto? _Really_," questioned Alicia as she pulled Roberto aside once Jessica was far enough away so as not to hear.

"She's dying," replied Roberto sadly.

Sara's head turned so fast towards where Roberto and his mother's voices where that Grissom actually heard it crack and looked at her in concern before she turned and pulled him along as she made her way towards them at a fast clip. "Alright, what do you know that I don't? And please dear God, tell me you are talking figuratively and emotionally," she whispered in a rush when she stopped next to the two Suttons.

"Unfortunately Sara I am not speaking figuratively," replied Roberto sadly. "She is not dying physically but spiritually. As each day passes another small part of who she is dies. She may have been born into this life, but it is not her and yet it is not this life that is killing her. She does not speak of the one that has torn her heart in two but she does not need to as she keeps a picture of him on her bedside table. I don't know what it was exactly that he has done to her, all I know is whatever it is...was… it is tearing her apart piece by piece."

Sara let her head fall to her chest in defeat before sighing heavily. "We can't change that it seems. Although I've tried to kill the man once..." she trailed off with another sigh.

"Actually you just yelled at him and are no longer talking. Catherine was the one who was getting Warrick to give her an alibi for when his body turned up," Grissom countered softly as he ran a hand across her back soothingly.

"If I thought it would do any good, I would speak to the man myself. Let him know what he's doing to her. This is not her life," commented Roberto as he turned his gaze back to Jessica, who was currently playing with young Catalina. "She must have cared for him a great deal for this to happen. Only that could have driven her to return to the life she walked away from over 10 years ago. Jessica's parents wanted to ensure their daughter would always be taken care of, Jessica is fulfilling that wish, even though her heart belongs to another."

"Unfortunately, I don't think telling him would make a difference," Sara began as she formed a plan in the back of her mind. "That and...if you were to see him...you might not get the chance to talk to him. He doesn't exactly think lately, and I can just picture everyone trying to keep you from killing him for his trying to kill you. Not that I would blame you of course," Sara added with a half smile.

"Yes but I wouldn't exactly want to have to cover anyone on his murder so...let's not and say we did have that knock-down drag-out as Warrick would say," Grissom continued with a half smile.

"Hey," commented Jessica as she rejoined everyone, Catalina balanced on her hip. "What are you all talking about? Oh and Alicia, Catalina here was wondering when we would be sitting down to dinner," Jessica told Alicia as she tickled Catalina's tummy making her giggle.

"Actually, I believe it's time for everyone to sit down at the table," replied Alicia looking between Roberto, Sara and Grissom.

"What's going on?" questioned Jessica nervously as she too looked between the four gathered.

"Oh nothing. We're discussing your foundation. I'm dying for information on how you started it and decided to bug them for the moment," Sara replied with a smile. "Well that and Grissom opened his mouth about how I was wondering if I could sue the tabloid for using my name without my permission in their article."

"Oh God Sara. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that when I issued the press release," commented Jessica as she carried Catalina towards the table and set her in her booster seat.

"Blah, it's not your fault Love," Sara waved a hand as Grissom pulled out a chair for her where Alicia directed.

"It _is_ all right that I named the foundation partly after you isn't it?" asked Jessica uncertainly as she took the chair next to Catalina, Roberto sitting down her other side.

"Of course love," Sara smiled softly. "Besides, I think it's a great idea," she continued with a shrug.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday September 9****th****, 2005  
><strong>**12:25 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been five days since Sara and Grissom had shown up unannounced on Jessica's doorstep and she had been doing everything in her power to avoid both of them, even though she had insisted they stay with her, as she had been unable to turn her lifelong friend away. Jessica had spent her days hiding out at the stables, helping with the training and daily care of the young horses, only venturing up to the house for meals and to pass out in bed at night. After five days of avoiding it, Jessica found herself approaching the stairs leading up to the terrace. As she put her foot on the bottom step her nerve gave out causing her to start to turn away.

"Hello?" Sara asked looking up from the book she was reading, not quite recognizing the footsteps as Sahidi raised his head and looked towards Jessica.

"Hey," replied Jessica quietly as she turned back around.

"Hey Jyn girl," Sara smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your reading so...I'll just go," commented Jessica nervously

"It's okay, you aren't disturbing me," Sara countered carefully.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" asked Jessica as she slowly made her way up onto the terrace, wrapping her arms around her waist as she leant back on one of the pillars that supported the upper balcony.

Sara smiled softly as she looked out around the terrace before closing her book. "I'd forgotten how lovely it was here. So it's been good," she trailed off with a slight shrug.

"And Griss? How has he enjoyed it?"

"He's loved it," Sara answered honestly. "I think he and Roberto are touring the vineyards right now, I think one of the servants begged Roberto to get him away from me to stop the bug talk," she continued with a grin.

"I can see that," commented Jessica with a small smile."

"So how have you been the last few days?" Sara asked softly.

"Busy actually. We have a new edition to the family."

"Oh?" Sara asked leaning towards Jessica excitedly.

"Heaven's Desire just foaled," replied Jessica. "A filly, Heaven's Wisdom. She's definitely a combination of her parents. She's solid black in color with a small white sock and a stripe down her nose. She has the biggest brown eyes."

"Oh, she sounds beautiful," sighed Sara as she sat back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," replied Jessica, biting her lip, wondering if she should ask what was on her mind.

"You okay?" Sara asked sensing a change in the tension in the area.

"How is everyone?" asked Jessica quietly, not meeting Sara's intense gaze. The woman may be blind but she could stare extremely well.

"They're well I suppose," Sara began with a sigh. "I can't tell you about him though," she trailed off. "We aren't exactly talking..."

"Sara...you shouldn't throw your relationship with him...with Nick away because of me," argued Jessica

"No, I wouldn't throw it away because of you. We aren't talking because of him," Sara argued right back shaking her head.

"Because of what happened between him and me," Jessica argued back. "Granted Nick was an idiot and way out of line in what he said but I'm also an idiot by making a massive mistake where he was concerned."

"Jyn, this isn't because of you. All right so in part it's related to you. But Nick was the one who brought this on himself. And who says you were an idiot? I don't. You let your guard down. Last I checked, I pushed you towards him, so..." Sara trailed off with a shrug. "This isn't your fault, and you weren't an idiot. If anyone was an idiot...it was Nick," she added carefully.

"I let more than my guard down Sara. I let the walls start to come down. I was going to tell him you know. Tell him everything..."

"I know love," Sara whispered.

"Jessica," greeted Roberto in mild shock as he and Grissom made their way up onto the terrace. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine Roberto. We have a new edition is all, Heaven's Desire foaled a beautiful filly and I thought I'd come let Sara know since I know how much she loves the horses," explained Jessica as Roberto kissed her cheek. "Did you enjoy your tour of the vineyard Grissom?"

"They're amazing Jess, and congratulations on the new edition," Grissom replied with a smile as he walked over and leaned down to look at the book in Sara's lap. "Good choice Acushla," he teased as he sat up and she rolled her eyes.

"What is she reading?" asked Roberto in curiosity as he wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist

"Book on Beetles," Sara replied with a smirk. "This one decided we needed a book we could read together when I made him help me practice my Braille. So he goes and gets me a bunch of books on bugs."

"They're very interesting," Grissom argued as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Well considering you hold a Ph.D. in Entomology, you _would_ say that," commented Jessica in mild sarcasm.

"Very true, besides, it's only interesting for us Griss," Sara continued.

"I've always wondered about what exactly it was the three of you did for a living," commented Roberto. "Jessica only ever says she was a lab rat."

"We're lab rats," Sara replied with a shrug. "Well Jyn and I were, and Grissom still is," she added as an afterthought.

"Lovely way of describing our work. And here I thought we were a bunch of 'Geeks'," Grissom rolled his eyes while smiling.

"What exactly do you mean by lab rat?" asked Roberto curiously.

"Well Griss is one of maybe fifteen men in the country who can tell you anything about bugs, and figure out a time line based on bugs," Sara began with a shrug. "And I was a physics expert," she trailed off with another shrug, not sure how much Jessica wanted him knowing about her other life.

"What about you Amada? What was your specialty?" asked Roberto, giving her a squeeze.

"Ballistics," replied Jessica only to have a look of confusion cross his face. "Firearms Roberto. Guns and bullets."

"Remind me never to make you angry then," Roberto teased.

Sara giggled softly after hearing him before glancing up at Grissom.

"Hey, I already know not to make you angry," Grissom smiled. "You can dispose of a body with no evidence well enough to fool the number one lab in the country," he added with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And that's the God honest truth," Sara laughed softly. "Then again I'd get help from the rest of the team if you ever do piss me off that much."

"Hence the reason I never will," Grissom countered before glancing up at Roberto and Jessica. "And I think we're scaring the nice man who just met us."

"Not in the slightest," laughed Roberto. "It's nice to get a glimpse into Jessica's life when she was away from home for so many years."

Frowning slightly, Grissom realized that if ever Sara would have given for her sight, it would have been now. It was obvious to any that could see, that Jessica tensed at the mention of 'home'. Unfortunately, that knowledge would prove useless to Sara until he had a chance to mention it to her. "Ah well, at least we aren't scaring the native," he spoke with a shrug.

"Excuse me Mistress," said Elsie as she stepped out onto the terrace. "Would you prefer lunch in the dinning room or out here?"

"Out here would be perfect Elsie," replied Jessica as she straightened and pulled away from the pillar, and Roberto.

"Of course Mistress. Lunch will be served momentarily," explained Elsie before turning and entering the house.

"Silly question," Sara began with a smile.

"Uh oh," sighed Jessica with a slight tease. "What's your silly question Sara?"

"Well I do have a few hundred stored up," Sara began with a grin. "Such as why did Greg cross the hallway, I blame Nicky for that one," she added with a wink. "But the one now would be...am I _anywhere_ near the table?"

"Actually the table is about two feet behind your chair at the moment," offered Jessica as she gave Grissom an inquiring look as to Sara's comment about Greg and Nick.

"You know how Nick and the boys can get," Grissom began with a shake of his head. "They decided to come up with new versions of the 'why did the chicken cross the road' joke. Nick came up with Why did Greg cross the Hallway. I believe one of the answers was to rescue his poor coffee from the big bad CSIs."

While he was explaining, Sara rose and repositioned herself at the table, Sahidi sinking back to the ground next to her.

"One would think he'd be a little more careful about where he leaves his coffee after the day that Catherine blew up the lab," commented Jessica as she made her way over towards the table as Elsie started bringing lunch out.

"I think everyone is more careful about what they do since that day," Sara spoke after a moment. "So what is for lunch that smells so wonderful?"

"That would be sandwiches, potato salad, and fresh fruit," Grissom answered with a smile leaning towards her to whisper the locations in her ear. "And it looks like you have egg salad my dear. Poor thing, you really have no idea what you're missing when you pass up meat," he continued picking up his own turkey sandwich.

"Ha! I'll stick with my egg salad thank you. No one had to die for me to eat, thank you very much," Sara countered before spearing a piece of cantaloupe.

"This turkey died for a good cause," Grissom countered. "Besides, do we really want to discuss where the eggs for your sandwich came from," he continued with a grin before Sara reached over and smacked his arm.

"So not going there, Gil." Shaking their heads at the antics of the two Jessica and Roberto wisely remained from commenting before turning to their own food. The rest of lunch was spent discussing the wine business, and the horses rather than anything more personal.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Just over twenty-four hours later, Sara and Grissom were just about ready to go as Sara got Sahidi settled in the backseat.

Standing to the side of the car, Jessica watched as Sara got the Saint Bernard in the vehicle and Grissom placed the last bag in the trunk. Shutting the trunk he came around to stand next to Sara as she took his arm and shut the door. Turning she looked at Jessica with a soft smile. "Take care of yourself Chica. Call me, anytime," she continued softly.

"Of course," replied Jessica quietly before turning and walking back into the house.

Smiling sadly Sara looked at Grissom to let him know she was ready to go. Once she was seated in the car, Grissom shut the door before walking around the car. Glancing one last time at the area, he started the engine. They had a long drive home, and he had to work the next night.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday September 13****th****, 2004  
><strong>**8:25 a.m.  
><strong>**Local Diner**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

/-/Fruit and whole wheat?/-/ thought Nick in confusion as he looked down at the plate the waitress had just put down in front of him. "I did _not _order this," he commented under his breath

"Umm," the waitress, Debbie, began as she fumbled with her notepad and flipped through it. Looking up and down the aisle of booths she glanced back at her notepad before looking at him. "I am _so_ sorry. She has your meal, if you give me a second," she continued pointing to a booth down the aisle before turning and crashing into the bus boy.

Nick groaned inwardly when he recognized the woman the waitress had pointed out. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," he said as he rose from his booth, picking up his plate and walking over towards the poor woman who was picking uncertainly at the plate in front of her. "I believe you have my steak and eggs and the fruit and whole wheat belongs to you," he said putting the plate down on the table near Sara's elbow.

Sara looked up at him in surprise before smiling slightly. "Oh that explains it. I thought I was losing my mind when my toast was smelling like meat."

"Well if it's alright with you, I'll just take my breakfast and leave you in peace," commented Nick as he reached out to take the plate from in front of Sara.

"Nick?" Sara began uncertainly as she looked back down towards the plate, placing her hands in her lap. "Would you...that is...will you stay?"

"If you want me to Sara then of course I'll stay," replied Nick a little hesitantly. "I just figured that you would prefer it if I kept my distance after everything that's happened between us recently."

"Honestly, this is a surprise to me as well," Sara answered honestly. "But a good friend told me that I can't let my friendship with you be destroyed by the decisions you made. And I think I'm actually going to listen," Sara answered softly as she looked up at him. "Besides, I need someone to tell me where the hell my food is on my plate or I might make a fool of myself by trying to eat my toast with a fork and pick my fruit up with my fingers," she continued with a grin.

"Well, we can't have that now can we," teased Nick with a slight sigh of relief as he took the seat opposite Sara. "Besides if that were to happen I would hate to see Grissom's reaction."

"If I know him, he'd merely shake his head and try not to laugh cause he knows I'd hit him for laughing," Sara countered with a smile. "So, mind sharing where everything is on the clock that is my plate?"

"Well the corner of your toast is at 3 o'clock and your bowl of fruit is between 9 and 10 o'clock," explained Nick before leaning back in his seat, only to come face to face with a rather large dog nose poking him in the thigh.

"Thank you," Sara smiled as she expertly speared a piece of fruit. "So, how's your eggs and...I believe that was a T-bone by the feel of it?" she asked before taking a bite.

"Excellent, or as good as this place ever makes," joked Nick as he dug into his breakfast. "Uh Sara, why is your dog looking at me like he wants to devour me?"

"Sahidi!" Sara exclaimed and the dog turned to look at her. "No. Down," she instructed before the dog stood and turned in a circle, smacking Nick's legs with his tail before laying back down under the table by their feet. "Silly dog. You can blame Griss for that, he's a sucker, gives the big baby scraps when he thinks I'm not looking," she explained with a smile. "But he won't hurt you," she added with a wink. "Which reminds me, you've never met my kid."

"You're kid?" asked Nick in mild surprise.

"My brother Scor raises Saints. He calls all the puppies his kids. Sahidi here has grown up being call kid. Sort of just transferred to me," she explained with a shrug. "But to make up for my oversight, Nick meet Sahidi. Sahidi, the man you just tried to steal a T-bone from is Nick," she continued with a grin as she reached one had under the table to scratch the dog's head. "He'll meet you better when we aren't here," she added with a wink as she brought her hand back to her lap.

"I can hardly wait," commented Nick sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised. Everyone falls in love with him. Just wait a while," Sara teased

"So did you and Griss enjoy your vacation? I think this is the first time that Griss has taken a vacation and left instructions not to be contacted for any reason other than the lab burning down," mused Nick.

Sara looked up at him so fast he thought her head had to be on a spring before she looked back down at her plate. "It was...interesting," she answered after a moment.

"Interesting? Come on Sara it had to be more than just interesting," pushed Nick, not realizing what he was getting himself into

"Well then, the scenery was lovely. I met up with some old acquaintances I haven't seen in years. Tried to make peace with an old friend. And learned a few things that are going to change the way I look at the world. At least my own world," she added as an afterthought as she pushed her fruit back and forth in the bowl.

"And what might these life altering things be?"

Sara glanced at him before looking back at her plate. "Nick...point blank. I saw Jyn," she explained before looking up at him.

"I see," replied Nick flatly. "And how are things in the life of one of America's most wealthiest and famous socialites?" he asked bitterly, his voice laced with numerous emotions.

Sara's lips pursed together as she glared at him. "Nick, do us both a favor," she began. "Stop judging the situation before you have all the evidence. We're just now _trying_ to get back to what we had. I don't want to lose the only _brother_ I have actually living near me anytime soon...again."

"Sara I'm sorry I don't want to ruin what we are trying to get back either but you have to understand where I'm coming from as well," argued Nick.

Sara sighed softly. "I know Nick. But at least listen to the evidence before you make your decision. At least about Jyn's background and family."

"Fine," agreed Nick reluctantly. "Even though she's the one that should be telling me, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Technically she is the one who should be telling you. But she doesn't exactly have the chance to tell you Nick," Sara reminded him softly. "Do you know what California's Napa Valley is famous for?"

"Wine of course," answered Nick. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you were to go online, hell go to the winery guide for the year, one of the top ten wineries since 1965 would be Heaven's Paradise. Heaven's Paradise started as one of the smallest wineries in the late forties. Richard Harrison managed to turn the area into a thriving vineyard by the time his son was in high school. Around that same time, thanks to his wife's love of horses, he bought his first horse. Eventually his son Sebastian took over the family business during the mid-seventies. By then the vineyard was rather famous, and one horse had become twenty. Sebastian had one child, a daughter. In 1982, Sebastian and his wife, Victoria were both murdered. Everything was left to their only child. Jessica," Sara explained as she set her fork down and sat back in her booth. "Jess was raised by the caretakers of the vineyard, or the housekeeper and butler. They had been around since her grandfather ran the place. Jess could never bring herself to enter the house again, and truthfully as soon as she was of age, she left that life behind, leaving the vineyard and the stable in the care of the lawyers who were in charge of her trust. She never had a desire to go back, or even be a part of that life. Until she left Vegas," Sara finished looking up at him pointedly.

"So what you're saying is that I drove her back to a life she'd walked away from," questioned Nick.

"Honestly?" Sara asked giving him the choice to back away from her answer.

"Yes Sara, honestly. If I want to have any kind of chance to possibly salvage some kind of relationship with Jessica then I need the God's honest truth," replied Nick in honest desperation.

Sara regarded him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you drove her back," she spoke softly. "She's hurt Nick, really hurt. She's gone back to that life because in her mind it's the only thing that she has left to do. She's living the life her parents dreamed for her, because her dreams are all dead."

"Does she love him?" asked Nick quietly

"She's only loved one man in her life Nick," Sara countered softly. "He loves _her_ though, would do anything for her..." she trailed off with a one-shoulder shrug.

"And I've gone and ripped her heart out," commented Nick sadly. "How could I be such an idiot? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I've gone and destroyed it."

"I hate to say it Nick," Sara began softly. "But yeah, you did. Question is what are you going to do now that you know what you know?"

"I need to see her, talk to her...apologize and beg for her forgiveness, not that I expect it but that won't stop me from trying," replied Nick. "But first I need to talk to Grissom and in order to do that I gotta get back to the lab. Can I give you a lift anywhere?" asked Nick as he took care of their bills.

"I'm heading to the lab too," Sara replied as she rose and followed him from the restaurant. "Nick," she began stopping him in the parking lot. "Look, I'm the first to say go for it. But Nicky, don't go jumping off the handle. _Seriously_ think about what you're doing. If you aren't _completely_ sure that this is what you want. Don't go after her Nick. She can't be hurt again. She won't survive a second rejection."

"I promise to give it serious thought Sara but I need some time away from everything to do that so I still need to talk to Grissom about possibly taking some time off," commented Nick as he helped Sara and Sahidi into his truck.

"Sounds good to me," Sara agreed with a smile. "Let me know after you've made a decision. If it's the one I think you might make, you're going to need to... accidentally see my address book," she continued with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind," chuckled Nick as he started the truck and pulled out of the diner.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry for the long delay in posting but I've been totally swamped with school but it has totally paid off with a 3.96 GPA. A bit THANKS goes out to Sethanon who came through with a copy of the story with the Epilogue since my original copy had been eaten by my old computer.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy aka Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday September 17th, 2005  
><strong>**12:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Wow," commented Nick quietly to himself when the manor house to Heaven's Paradise rose up before him as he slowly drove up the driveway and pulled to a stop at the bottom of the staircase leading to the front door. Nick simply sat in his truck for a few minutes just taking in his surroundings before getting out and making his way to the front door.

"May I help you sir?" asked James after opening the door.

"Hey I know you. You're the guy that showed up at Catherine and Warrick's wedding a few months ago," observed Nick.

"Indeed," replied James. "Now that _that_ is out of the way, how is it that I may be of assistance to you, Sir?"

"Right. I'm here to see Jessica," explained Nick.

"I'm afraid that Miss Harrison is not here at present," James informed him.

"Oh," Nick commented sadly as he seemed to deflate a tiny bit causing James to take pity on him.

"But I believe you are likely to find her down at the stables. They are a fair distance from the house so the easiest way to reach them would be drive down. Simply follow the road around the garage and you will arrive at the stables in a matter of minutes," offered James.

"Thank you," replied Nick gratefully before turning and making his way back to his truck.

"You're welcome young man and good luck," James encouraged quietly as he closed the door on Nick's retreating back.

A few minutes later, just as James had said, Nick found himself nearing the stables. As he was pulling up, movement off to one side caught his attention. Nick stopped the truck just outside the stable yard so he could take a few moments to watch Jessica ride without her knowing he was there. A few minutes later, the peaceful tranquility of watching horse and rider move as one was shattered when a huge crash sounded from somewhere within the stables, spooking Jessica's horse. Nick watched in horror as Jessica tried valiantly to get her bolting horse under control.

Quickly running out of options, Jessica managed to get the horse aimed at the adjoining pasture's fence, figuring Heaven's Pastime would either stop or jump the four and a half foot pasture fence. The last thing that Jessica was prepared for was for Pastime to disappear out from under her by turning left while he skidded to a stop feet from the fence, catapulting Jessica off over his right shoulder. Unfortunately for Jessica, the stop was not soon enough to allow her fall to avoid the fence. Her body crashed through the top and middle rails and her head crashed onto the lowest rail as she hit the ground, the wood giving way under her helmet.

Even though the fall happened in a matter of seconds, Nick was out of his truck and at Jessica's side moments after she hit the ground. "Jessica!" he called out to her, praying she was still alive. "Jess? Baby can you hear me?" he pleaded desperately as he noticed how shallow her breathing had become.

"Nick?" asked Jessica blearily before falling unconscious.

"Shit," Nick cursed as he grabbed his cell phone. "Stay with me Jessica," he ordered her as he punched the numbers on his phone. "I need an ambulance at the stables of Heaven's Paradise. I have a rider down. She's been thrown through a wooden fence. She lost consciousness a few minutes ago. She hit her head pretty hard…"

As Nick was on the phone with emergency services, one of the stable hands who had heard the crash and had seen Jessica lying on the ground, called Roberto, who dropped everything to get over to Heaven's Paradise and Jessica, especially after learning that there was a man with her, a man whom none of the stable hands had ever seen. Roberto arrived in the stable yard just as Jessica was being loaded into the ambulance. He watched as Nick climbed into the ambulance after her, recognizing him as the man from the photograph Jessica kept by her bedside.

Roberto followed the ambulance to the hospital, arriving a few minutes after it. By the time Roberto made it inside, Jessica had already been wheeled into the trauma unit and Nick was pacing the floor of the waiting room. "So you're him," commented Roberto after watching Nick pace for a few minutes.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked in confusion as he stopped in his tracks.

"You're the one that is destroying the spirit of the girl he claims to love. You've already nearly destroyed her spirit, are you here to finish the job by destroying her body as well?" demanded Roberto coldly.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are…"

"My name," began Roberto cutting off Nick's tirade, "is Roberto Sutton. I am Jessica's fiancé. Which means I have every right to know what you are doing here."

"I came here to talk to Jessica. Jessica's accident was merely that, an _accident_. I was sitting in my truck watching her ride when I heard a crash, which spooked her horse, leading to Jessica being thrown," explained Nick.

"A likely story," commented Roberto disbelievingly.

"Look buddy, believe whatever you want but I'm not going anywhere until I get the chance to talk to Jessica," argued Nick.

"Excuse me gentlemen," interrupted a voice from the doorway before Roberto could respond, causing both men to turn towards the door where an older man in scrubs was standing. "My name is Dr Edwards. Miss Harrison is a very lucky young woman. Aside from a minor concussion, a sprained wrist, a collapsed lung and some broken and cracked ribs, she sustained no life threatening injuries. If it wasn't for this," the doctor held out Jessica's severely cracked helmet, which Roberto took, "there is no way Miss Harrison would have survived the fall."

"Is she awake?" asked Nick in concern since the last time he had seen her she was unconscious.

"For now. She is being moved to a private room at which point she'll be monitored to make sure that there aren't any complications from the concussion," explained the doctor.

"May I see her?" asked Roberto.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sutton, but she is asking for someone named Nick," replied Dr Edwards.

"That would be me," offered Nick stepping forward and shaking the doctor's hand. "Nick Stokes."

"Follow me then Mr. Stokes," instructed Dr Edwards as he led Nick from the waiting room. "A word of warning Mr. Stokes," cautioned the doctor as he stopped outside Jessica's door. "Do not be surprised if Miss Harrison does or says some things that are out of character for her. She's been through a lot and she's been pumped full of quite a bit of Demoral to deal with the pain. The next time she wakes she may not even remember this visit or anything that's said."

"Thank you Dr. Edwards, I'll remember that," replied Nick before opening the door and entering Jessica's room.

"Nick?" asked Jessica groggily, turning her head towards the sound of the door clicking shut as she tried to fight the side effects of the medication.

"Yes Jessica, it's me," replied Nick as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the side opposite Jessica's bandaged wrist. "I'm right here Baby," he reassured her, taking her good hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"Oh God, it's really you? You're really here? When I saw you I thought…I thought…" Jessica's words trailed off as tears overcame her.

"Shh Jess. I'm right here. You're going to be perfectly fine," soothed Nick as he wiped away Jessica's tears with one hand while keeping a hold of her hand with the other.

"Don't leave me Nick," pleaded Jessica desperately as she started losing the battle against her medications. "Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me that you'll be here when I wake up."

"I promise Jess. I'm not going anywhere Baby. I'll be right here when you wake up," Nick said in reassurance.

"I love you," murmured Jessica as she drifted off to sleep, finally allowing the medication to take over.

"I love you too Baby," replied Nick quietly. /-/I just pray that you still mean it when you wake up./-/

**:-:-:**

Much to the annoyance of the hospital staff both Nick and Roberto insisted on staying with Jessica until she woke, neither man wanting to leave Jessica on her own or with the other man. Roberto did not trust Nick or his motives where Jessica was concerned and Nick had made a promise to Jessica not to leave her and he was going to keep that promise until _she_ told him otherwise.

It was late morning on the day after the accident and Dr. Edwards was starting to get worried. Jessica was still sleeping and he feared that if she did not wake soon, she might slip into a coma.

"Dr. Edwards?" called Nick, stopping the doctor on his way out of the room after his most recent check on Jessica. "I think she's waking up."

"Nick?" asked Jessica blearily in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Miss Harrison," greeted Dr. Edwards, before Nick could say anything, retaking his spot next to Jessica's bed. "Mr. Sutton, Mr. Stokes, if you would be so kind as to wait outside while I examine Miss Harrison…"

Reluctantly both Nick and Roberto made their way out into the hall to wait while Dr. Edwards checked Jessica over. Twenty minutes later Dr. Edwards stepped out into the hall, informing the two men that Jessica was doing fine and that she had asked to see Roberto. Without even a glance in Nick's direction, Roberto stepped across the hall and into Jessica's room. After closing the door behind himself, he quickly made his way to Jessica's side, kissing her forehead lightly. "How are you feeling Amada?"

"Like I've been thrown through a wooden fence actually," commented Jessica dryly.

"Do not joke about it Amada," snapped Roberto angrily. "You could have been killed and the one responsible will be dealt with, as well as that vicious beast…"

"Don't you dare lay one finger on Pastime, it was not his fault nor was it the fault of the stable hands. It was an accident, nothing more. Besides Roberto, you have no say in what happens at Heaven's Paradise Stables. You run my family's vineyard, not the horses as I have never let any one else but me be in charge of the stables," snapped Jessica angrily causing her heart monitor to beep loudly.

"Amada, please calm down," urged Roberto. "I meant no disrespect, it's just you gave me quite a scare. You know how I feel about you dealing with the young horses Amada. They are dangerous and unpredictable…"

"I am not having this discussion with you again Roberto. No matter what you say or how loudly you protest you will not change my mind nor will you keep me away from my horses or out of the saddle. End of discussion Roberto," Jessica informed him coldly.

"Of course Amada," Roberto agreed reluctantly.

"Good. Now then, was that actually Nick who was in here earlier?" asked Jessica curiously.

"I was the only one in here with you earlier Amada," Roberto said, hoping to convince Jessica that she had only imagined Nick to be in the room earlier.

"Don't lie to me Roberto and _don__'__t_ try to handle me either," instructed Jessica. "There was another man in here earlier, Dr. Edwards confirmed as much, and it sure looked and sounded like Nick so if you would be so kind as to go and fetch him I would like to talk to him."

"Amada, I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Roberto, Nick came all the way here from Vegas and I'm the first one to say that he hurt me, quite badly at that, but there has to be a reason behind his coming and I won't find out what that reason is if I don't talk to him. Besides, we have issues between us that really need to be dealt with. They've been festering for months and if I don't take this opportunity to deal with them…"

"All right Amada," sighed Roberto. "I don't like it and I _don__'__t_ agree with it but I will go and inform Mr. Stokes that you wish to see him."

"Thank you Roberto."

"You're welcome Amada," replied Roberto before stepping out into the hall where Nick was still waiting. "Jessica wishes to speak with you," Roberto informed Nick, who immediately stepped towards Jessica's door but was stopped short, his hand on the door knob, when Roberto spoke once more. "If you hurt her again…" he trailed off, leaving the threat unfinished.

"I know," replied Nick before entering Jessica's room closing the door behind him. "Jess? You okay?" he asked in concern when he noticed Jessica sitting propped up in her bed, her head back and her eyes closed, a look of pain on her face.

"I'm fine Nick," replied Jessica quietly as she lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain," commented Nick as he stopped at the foot of Jessica's bed. "I could call a nurse…"

"No, please don't," interrupted Jessica. "They'll just give me more Demoral, which will knock me out and quite frankly I'd rather stay conscious for the time being."

"That's understandable," Nick agreed, not quite sure what to say to Jessica now that he had the chance and there was no way she could walk away.

"I wasn't imagining things then, you really _are_ here," observed Jessica.

"I am," agreed Nick.

"Why?" demanded Jessica, who was determined not to cry.

"Why what Jessica?" asked Nick in return. "I think there are a lot of whys that need answers," he pointed out.

"Fine. Let's start with why are you here?"

"I came here in the hopes that we might be able to talk," replied Nick.

"Why, so you could destroy the little that is left of my heart Nick? Because you sure did one hell of a fine job of ripping out the majority of it a few months ago," snarled Jessica, losing the battle against her emotions as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Jess, you have no idea just how sorry I am for the way that I treated you," commented Nick sincerely.

"And what, I'm supposed to just forgive you because you said you're _sorry_?"

"No Jess, you're not and I honestly don't expect you to nor do I want an easy forgiveness from you. It wouldn't be right but I do think that you deserve the truth about why I behaved the way that I did towards you," offered Nick.

"Was it me?" Was it something I did?" asked Jessica nervously, her insecurity coming through loud and clear in her voice.

"_No_ Jess. It had _nothing_ to do with you or anything that you could have possibly done," Nick said trying to reassure Jessica as he sat down on the bed beside her, taking her good hand in his tentatively.

"Then what Nick? What happened?" Jessica asked desperately. "Everything seemed to be going great between us, especially in Dallas but then once we got back to Vegas…"

"Things only went downhill from there and I'm sorry about that Jess. Everything that's gone wrong between us since then has been my fault because I let my stupid pride get in the way of my feelings for you," explained Nick.

"What, was I not good enough for you?" asked Jessica quietly, her voice full of hurt as she waited for Nick to confirm her worst fears. "The virgin not to your liking?"

"You've got that backwards Jess," replied Nick as he lifted her chin so that he could look in her eyes. "I started to think that _I_ wasn't good enough for _you_. And you have no idea how honored it makes me feel knowing that you gave me such a special gift," he finished, wiping away a few of her tears.

"Why in the world would you not be good enough for me Nick?"

"We come from two completely different worlds Jess," replied Nick. "I come from a middle class family from Texas and you…"

"And I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth," finished Jessica sadly. "Is _that_ what all of this was about Nick? Because I have money?"

"Mostly," agreed Nick. "I couldn't understand what someone like you could possibly see in someone who is so far beneath you that we don't even travel in the same circles."

"Nick, I _hate_ this life. This life of wealth and privilege isn't me. The girl you met the day I walked into the lab in Vegas is the real me," Jessica told him. "Yes I have money but I haven't lived off of it since University. The money I made working as a CSI is the money I lived off of. I would give up everything, the money, the house, the vineyard, even the horses to have just _five_ more minutes with my parents Nick. I watched as they were tortured and murdered. All the money in the world will never erase that for me. I'd give up everything in a heartbeat Nick, if you'd only ask."

"I can't ask that of you Jess. I can't ask you to give up your past for me," argued Nick.

"And yet you would use it to turn me away?" asked Jessica sadly. "Nick, the money means nothing to me without…"

"Without what Jessica," Nick said, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Without you," whispered Jessica. "It means nothing without you."

"What are you saying Jess?"

"I don't want you to leave me again Nick. I can't stand the pain of living without you," replied Jessica as fresh tears continued to fall.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to Jess. I can promise you that," reassured Nick. "Besides Sara would kill me if I ever did anything to hurt you again and remember she knows how to do it without incriminating herself," he commented finally managing to get a smile and giggle out of Jessica. "Come here," he instructed as he moved closer and helped Jessica sit up and then took her lightly into his arms. "I'm never going to leave you unless you tell me to, okay?"

Jessica nodded into Nick's shoulder. Neither Nick nor Jessica noticed Roberto standing in the doorway watching them and neither one saw him leave.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 1st, 2005**  
><strong>10:00 a.m.<strong>  
><strong>Heaven's Paradise<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been two weeks since Nick's arrival at Heaven's Paradise and Jessica's accident and they were slowly rebuilding their relationship. They both realized that if they wanted to avoid issues like the ones that had risen between them before that they both needed to be more open about their pasts, so that is what they did. Jessica spoke of her parents and their deaths, what her life was like growing up without them, how she met and became friends with Sara and why she became a CSI. Nick spoke of his childhood and what it was like growing up in Texas, he spoke of the abuse he suffered at the hands of a babysitter when he was nine, what led to him becoming a CSI and how he ended up in Vegas.

Jessica's recovery was progressing as Dr Edwards had hoped. Her ribs were mending and her wrist was healing although both still caused her pain. Dr. Edwards had reduced her pain medication and gave her one she could take when she needed it and that would not knock her out.

"Here you go Jess," Nick said handing Jessica one of her painkillers and a glass of water.

"Thanks," replied Jessica as she quickly swallowed the pill and drank the entire glass of water like Dr Edwards had instructed her to. "What is it Nick? You've got this look as if you want to ask me something but you're not sure if you should because you're afraid of how I might react."

"That's because I do and I am," replied Nick, sitting down on the couch beside her. "Jess, it's about Roberto. I found this in your purse when I was getting your medication," he explained handing Jessica the engagement ring from Roberto.

"I guess I really should give this back to him," commented Jessica taking the ring from Nick. "When I approached Roberto about honoring my parents' desire, I never thought that I'd…that we'd…I thought that…"

"You thought that I hated you," finished Nick. "Look Jess, the past two weeks have been wonderful but if you want to be with Roberto, I'll understand."

"You'll do no such thing Nick Stokes," instructed Jessica leaning forward towards him, a determined look in her eyes. "I agreed to marry Roberto because he was the safe choice Nick. I know that he cares deeply for me and he might even love me but my heart belongs to you, it always has and he _knows_ that."

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure Nick," reassured Jessica closing the distance between them and kissing him gently on the lips before sitting back again. "Now do you want to drive or shall I have Mathew bring the car around?"

"I think I'll drive as long as you tell me where it is exactly that I'm going," replied Nick with a grin. "I'm not used to this whole chauffeured car business yet," he finished as he held out a hand to help Jessica up off the couch.

"That's okay Nick," laughed Jessica. "I'd rather have you drive anyway."

Nick and Jessica made their way out to his truck and Jessica guided Nick to Las Nubes, where they were met at the doors and shown into the parlor.

"Jessica?" asked Alicia walking into the parlor a few minutes later.

"Hello Alicia," replied Jessica.

"My dear, how lovely to see you," Alicia continued taking Jessica's hands before kissing her on the cheek. "You look well, and who is this?" she continued looking over at Nick, her mind already racing with possible answers, and possible explanations for her son's behavior of late.

"Thank you Alicia," replied Jessica. "This is Nick Stokes. He's a friend from Vegas. He works with Sara and Mr. Grissom."

"Ah of course," Alicia smiled. "Please, have a seat," she continued waving towards the chairs behind her.

"Thank you," replied Jessica as she and Nick took the seats. "Nick this is Roberto's mother Alicia."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am," greeted Nick.

"A pleasure as well Mr. Stokes," Alicia replied with a smile. "So how are you both doing?" she asked glancing between them.

"I'm doing better Alicia. Dr Edwards says I'm right on track with my progress," Jessica informed her. "Listen Alicia, is Roberto around? There's something I need to talk to him about."

Alicia smiled softly. "Of course my dear. He should be down walking the vineyards. Would you like me to send someone to get him?"

"I think I'll go find him. I don't think what I have to tell him is going to go over to well with an audience," commented Jessica as she rose from her seat.

"Can you manage alright Jess?" asked Nick in concern.

"I'll be fine Nick," Jessica reassured him with a small smile.

"Of course," Alicia replied with a smile. "Oh and Jessica dear," she began getting the other woman's attention. "I wanted you to know, whether you marry my son or not, I'll always consider you a daughter of mine. I haven't mentioned that before, I should have. Probably getting emotional in my old age," she teased with a smile.

"Thank you Alicia," replied Jessica sincerely with a light squeeze on Alicia's hand as she passed. "That means a lot to me, especially since I think I'm about to break your son's heart."

Alicia shook her head softly. "How can I blame you if you do, when I see what happiness this man brings to you. And I _know_ he will find his own happiness, like you have with Nicholas."

"Thank you," repeated Jessica, throwing a look at Nick before making her way out towards the vineyards in search of Roberto.

After Jessica was gone Alicia turned back to Nick. "Please Mr. Stokes, have a seat," she spoke before ringing a bell. Moments later the butler appeared. "Stefan, would you be so kind as to ask Katia to find something to drink for Mr. Stokes and I?"

"Of course madam," Stefan replied before leaving.

"So, you are friends with Sara and Dr. Grissom? I'm assuming that means you work with them?" Alicia continued turning her attention to Nick.

"Yes I do," replied Nick.

"Really now?" Alicia smiled. "Would you be so kind as to actually _explain_ what it is that all of you do? I'm afraid I get so little information from Jessica about her career.

"Well, I guess you could say we're lab rats, which translates into criminalists. We investigate crime scenes and examine the evidence," offered Nick by way of explanation.

"How interesting," Alicia smiled, as a woman entered the room with a tray. Setting it on the table she nodded towards Alicia before leaving. "Would you like a drink?" she asked as she picked up a glass. "Ice Tea," she continued.

"Thank you," Nick said as he accepted the drink. "You seem very accepting of Jessica's choice, even though it's your son that is going to be hurt by it."

Alicia regarded him for a moment before nodding. "I suppose some people might find that strange, young man. But then again, I am not most people. I grew up here at Las Nubes, my parents worked for the Aragon family. I was barely fifteen when I met Roberto's father, he was home from school and I was the idealistic, impressionable child. At least I believe those were the words Alejandro's great-grandfather used. Pedro Aragon had trouble accepting changes, you should have heard the stories of how he reacted when his only daughter came home married to a chocolate seller who was not Hispanic," she trailed off with a laugh. "Of course things only got worse when he learned that Victoria was actually never married. That incident led to the near destruction of Las Nubes, but he did accept Paul as a member of the family finally. And Paul and Victoria married; had a good number of children and their children have had children and so on and so forth. But this is my story so I should return to that rather than scare you with the numbers of our extended family," she paused with a smile.

"As I was saying, I was fifteen when Alejandro returned from school, and I fell head over heels in love. But I was the daughter of a poor work hand, and he the son of an Aragon. For the Aragon blood is more dominate here at Las Nubes than any who marry into the family. At least figuratively it is. And no child of an Aragon every crossed Pedro, it would be like sinning against the church, it simply isn't done." Leaning back in her chair Alicia regarded the man for a few moments as she sipped her drink. "Alejandro and I were like any classic love song's couple. It was as if we had known each other all our lives, when in reality we had never met. My family were migrant workers from the south, and of course he was from the Aragon family. But nothing could stop love, and so nothing could stop us. Or so we believed," she paused as she got lost in memories. "My father learned of our relationship, and though I told him that Alejandro had promised to marry me, my father was terribly angry. Especially when he learned I was with child."

Frowning softly she glanced across the room before returning her gaze to Nick. "In order to avoid family shame, my father arranged for me to marry the son of another migrant worker, and I was taken to San Diego to marry this man. During the journey, I lost my first child, but at the time I did not care. I had lost my love, and everything I loved in this world, my family as well. To me I had no reason to live. I married this man my father had chosen, and died a little more each day. A few years later, my husband died, in a bar fight no less, and I returned here to see my mother. During that trip, I met Alejandro, both of us older, neither of us wiser. Alejandro thought I had betrayed him and threw away what we had to leave and marry this...southern gringo as he had been told. I in turn took his anger to heart and intended to leave, perhaps go east. My mother defied my father, seeing how unhappy I was, and told Alejandro's mother the truth, all of it, that I had carried Alejandro's child, only to loose it because of my father and that journey he forced me to take. Alejandro's mother in turn told her husband and they sent for Alejandro, to see if we had indeed had a relationship."

"You see, in those days, it wasn't uncommon for someone to say they carried a child of an Aragon. As you can imagine, the Aragon family is quite wealthy, and any child, be they legitimate or not is brought into the family fold. Our family is a family first, our business second. But as I was saying," she paused for a moment. "Alejandro was brought before his parents, and the family elders. From what he has told me now, and what I've seen when these things happen today, it is quite intimidating to stand before your parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and such and have them ask you if you were in a relationship of a _physical_ nature with a girl. Alejandro informed them that he had been in a relationship with me, until I left him. His mother shook her head before telling him what my mother had told her. That it was never my decision. By the time Alejandro caught up to me, I was just about to board a plane that would take me to Spain, I had family there and they had promised to take me in. My father's family was quite poor, but my mother's family had not been, while nowhere near as wealthy as the Aragon family, they were higher up the chain than my father," Alicia trailed off once more.

"So you see young man, I have been in Jessica's shoes. I know what it is like to love a man with your heart and soul, I would not have her live through the life I lived with my first husband. It is not a life at all. And in truth, the Aragon's brought Jessica into the fold years ago. She is a daughter to me Nicholas, as is Sara. And I can do nothing to help Sara escape her problems, seeing as it is impossible to undo her loss of sight, the least I can do is help my other surrogate daughter." Pausing once more Alicia took a drink. "And in truth, my son is better off not marrying her. He needs to marry someone who loves him as much as he loves her."

"All I can hope to do is to live up to your expectations for Jessica. I can promise you Mrs. Sutton that I will never hurt Jessica the way that I did _ever_ again. I can't imagine my life without her in it anymore," Nick said hoping to reassure the woman.

"I hope so," Alicia replied softly. "Because Mr. Stokes, let me assure you, you do hurt her again. Sara will be the least of your problems," Alicia finished with a look that normally scared her husband into submission, and his father and grandfather.

"Message received loud and clear Mrs. Sutton," gulped Nick. Being threatened by Roberto was one thing, _that_ he could handle, but being threatened by the woman in front of him was somehow much more frightening.

"Good to see," Alicia replied with a smile. "So, now that I have you as my prisoner, you must tell me about your Dr. Grissom. I had far too little time to get to know the man and need a good deal of information to assure myself that Sara will be well cared for."

"Well..." Nick began

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had taken Jessica much longer to find Roberto than she had anticipated and her ribs and breathing were starting to pay the price. That man was far too good at hiding for her tastes at the moment. She was halfway through searching the vineyard when she finally found him inspecting one of the vines. She called out to him but he either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her, her money was on the latter as he had just continued walking down the row away from her.

"Roberto, would you please talk to me?" Jessica called out, jogging to catch up with him and putting her hand on his arm to stop him. "Roberto please."

"We have nothing to discuss Miss Harrison," replied Roberto coldly stopping to stare at Jessica.

"Aren't you being just a little _harsh_ Roberto?" snapped Jessica. "Roberto please, I just want to talk to you. It's important. Please?"

"Fine," agreed Roberto tiredly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Roberto I..."

"Figures," mumbled Roberto as he turned to continue walking the way he had been before Jessica stopped him.

"Roberto, please. I'm sorry all right. I just...I don't know how to do this," pleaded Jessica, stopping Roberto once more.

"Do _what_ exactly Jessica?" demanded Roberto.

"Break someone's heart," replied Jessica sadly as she held out Roberto's engagement ring. "I'm sorry Roberto but I can't marry you. My heart belongs to Nick."

"He has hurt you before Jessica, what's to say he won't hurt you again? Can you live with that uncertainty? I would never hurt you the way that he has Amada. I love you; I could never do what he did to you. I know you; I know how to care for you. I understand the world you come from and it is a world that he could never possibly be comfortable in nor could he understand what it's like to live in your world. You deserve better than him Amada. You deserve a man who can keep you in the style in which you belong. You belong here, with me. I love you Jessica."

"I know you do Roberto and that's what is making this so hard but you have to understand that this...this _isn't_ my world, not any more, if it ever really was. Roberto, I walked away from this life once and found a life that suited me. I have never been comfortable in this world. Nick may have made mistakes, but then so did I, and he loves me as much as I love him and he's willing to give it another try and I would be denying my heart if I didn't give him another chance. If Nick asked me to I would give up everything this life has to offer me, the money, the status, the fame, all of it. As much as you may choose to deny it, my life is in the lab and out in the field working crime scenes. _That_ is who I am. I know you love me Roberto, but you have known all along that my heart belongs to another. Are you going to deny me my chance to find happiness simply because you do not like my choices?" questioned Jessica.

"Of course not Jessica," replied Roberto, taking the ring back from Jessica.

"If it's any consolation Roberto, I truly am sorry," Jessica tried to comfort him.

Roberto merely nodded before turning and walking away.

Jessica watched him leave before turning and making her way back up towards the main house, which took a lot less time to accomplish than initially finding Roberto had. Course she would have made even faster time if she had not had to keep stopping every few minutes to wait for the pain in her ribs to subside. She was standing just inside the vineyard when she saw Nick come out onto the terrace. After catching her breath Jessica made her way towards the house. When Nick saw her coming he raced down the stairs towards her.

"Nick what is it? What's wrong?" Jessica asked in concern when they met halfway between the house and the vineyard.

"Baby, Catherine just called," he began trying to find the words to break the news to her.

"Nick, why is Catherine calling you unless..." Jessica's words trailed of as a thought entered her mind. "Nick, please tell me it's not Sara. Nick _please.._."

"Jessica...Baby...It's Sara," he began softly still in his own shock before pulling her into his arms. "She's missing, when Grissom returned home from work he found the door unlocked and she was gone. But Sahidi was still there, tied up in the master bathroom. They aren't sure how long. But there was a bible left on the coffee table."

"NO!" cried Jessica into Nick's shoulder. "Nick's it's John, he's got her."

"I know Baby, I know," Nick whispered as he held her close.

"We have to get her back," Jessica said determinedly as she pulled back from Nick slightly and wiped her eyes. "Can I borrow your phone please?"

"Of course," he answered automatically handing it to her.

"Thanks," replied Jessica flipping the phone open and quickly dialing a number. "Phillip, get the plane ready. I'm flying to Vegas as soon as I get to the airport and I want a car waiting for me on the other end understood? Good," she finished closing the phone and handing it back to Nick. "Let's go," she said as she started towards the car.

Shaking his head Nick just followed after her, not sure that he wanted to know.

"Jessica!" Alicia called from the doorway as the other woman turned back to her. "Good luck and let me know when you find her," she continued before waving them on.

"She sort of heard Cath over the phone," Nick explained once they were in the car.

"That's okay Nick. She considers Sara and I her daughters. She has a right to know what's happened," Jessica said as she directed Nick towards the correct airport.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 1st, 2005  
><strong>**2:15 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing heavily Catherine fell back into her chair with a groan. Seven hours. Seven hours had past since Grissom called for CSI. Seven hours since they learned Sara was missing. Seven hours since they found Grissom standing against his own wall staring at the bible resting on his coffee table.

Glancing over at the man in question, she sent a silent prayer that they found Sara. Hell, she sent a silent prayer that by the time they found Sara, Grissom would still be the man she left behind. It was actually kind of freaky to watch him, just sitting there with Sahidi's head in his lap, absently running a hand along the dog's head and back.

Tearing her gaze from him she glanced at the others in the room. /-/Dear God, let them find her./-/ If they didn't, none of them would survive. Greg was pacing the room waiting for the results on what evidence they had found. And Warrick, her dear Rick was sitting looking at maps for some kind of answer to where the two of them were, his leg bouncing without conscious thought. Reaching a hand over she laid it on his knee and he looked at her before smiling half-heartedly.

The only person not there was Nick. Nick who had been on his first vacation in years. Who she had to call and break the news to over his cell phone...

"Hey guys, what's the latest?" asked Nick as he stopped in the door to the break room. Jessica had stopped just outside the door and was leaning back against the wall trying to breathe deeply through the pain in her ribs while she fumbled to take one of her painkillers.

"Wow man, that was fast," commented Warrick. "We weren't expecting you for at least another hour or so."

"How did you get here so fast Nick?" asked Greg curiously.

"Jess," replied Nick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Catherine, completely lost at this point.

"I think he means me," offered Jessica nervously as she stepped into the room next to Nick.

"Oh my God. Jessica!" Catherine cried as she stood and made her way to the woman to hug her. "God girl, where have you been? Damn it's good to see you, and that gift, you are so going to be tortured with Richard Gere marathons," she rattled off as she stepped back. "We've been going crazy worrying about you, and oh you missed the wedding..." she began to babble before Warrick rose and placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her back.

Smiling at Jessica over Catherine's shoulder he shook his head. "Hormones," he mouthed.

"I can see that," smiled Jessica. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled before looking over at Grissom and breaking out in tears.

"And this would be my cue to take her to the restroom. Welcome back girl," Warrick smiled before leading his sobbing wife out of the break room.

"Thanks Warrick," replied Jessica.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick quietly in concern when he noticed how pale Jessica had gone.

"My ribs are hurting and the medication hasn't kicked in yet," replied Jessica just as quietly, not really wanting the others to know about her injury with everything else going on.

Nick nodded and led Jessica over to the couch, taking the seat next to her and putting his arm behind her shoulders.

"I see she's still an emotional roller coaster," Nick mused softly. "Well, I suppose that's the official welcome back for both of us," he continued smiling at Jessica before turning his attention back to Greg and Grissom. "So to repeat myself, what's the latest?"

Greg shook his head softly. "We're waiting on results." he sighed before glancing over at Grissom.

A few silent moments later Catherine and Warrick returned, the woman much more calm as she moved over to kick Nick off the couch and sink into the space next to Jessica while Warrick turned an extra chair around for her to prop her feet up. "Hi again girl," Catherine smiled at Jessica as she ran a hand over her nine-month-pregnant 'bulge' as Greg had deemed it.

"Hi," greeted Jessica in return. "Nick?"

"Water?" he asked.

"Yes please," replied Jessica as she dug into her purse and pulled out her pills, quickly taking one and drinking the glass of water. "Thanks," she said when she felt this one kick in almost instantly. Before anyone could ask her any questions about what it was she just took and why, Jessica rose carefully from the couch and made her way to Grissom's side, kneeling down next to Sahidi, laying one hand on his head and the other on Grissom's free hand. "Gil?"

Grissom turned his head to look at her, surprising the occupants of the room who had been trying for seven hours to bring him back from wherever he went. For a few moments Grissom just stared at Jessica before blinking a few times. "Jess?"

"Hi," Jessica replied quietly.

"Oh God, Jess I'm so sorry," Grissom cried as he lowered his chin to his chest. "This is my fault. I've been working so much, not staying with her. Oh God, I'm so sorry," he cried

"Gil, it's not your fault. John is obsessed, always has been. He would have found a way and you and I _both_ know that no matter how hard either of us tried Sara would not have stayed in protective custody for the rest of her life. That wasn't Sara. And you know as well as I do that if she saw you like this you would never hear the end of it. We'll get her back Gil," soothed Jessica. "We did it once and we'll do it again, only this time will be a little different than the last time."

"What if we don't?" he whispered looking up at her.

"Don't think like that Gil," reprimanded Jessica. "We _will_ get her back. I'll be damned if I found my way back to Nick only to lose my best friend in the process. Gil you will have anything and everything you need at your disposal to get Sara back. I promise you that."

Grissom closed his eyes and pinched his lips together for a few moments before nodding. "Alright," he began opening his eyes. "John was bringing her back west in the first place, he had somewhere in mind. Sara mentioned something about mountains once when she was having a nightmare. It may be something; it may be nothing. But it's more than we have right now. Greg, how long until the results should be in of what we did manage to find at the townhouse?"

Greg stared at Grissom for a moment before shaking his head. "Fifteen minutes." he answered with a smile.

"Good, keep on top of those. I'm going to contact Sara's brother, let him know what's going on and see if he knows anything about his uncle." Having said his piece Grissom rose and made his way from the room, Sahidi following behind him.

As Grissom made his way out of the break room, Jessica too rose to her feet and wandered over to the table Warrick had been sitting at when she and Nick had arrived and glanced at the map he had been looking at.

"Jess?" Nick called in concern when he noticed her lean forward, one hand on the table, the other going to her forehead and her eyes closing. "Jess what is it? Is it your ribs?" he asked when he got next to her.

"A cabin..."

"What?" he asked in confusion, not understanding what Jessica was talking about.

"Sara used to talk about a cabin in the mountains," answered Jessica as she turned to look at Nick. "We need to focus on the mountains."

"Umm, okay," Nick began surprised. "Did she ever say anything else about this cabin?"

"I'll go grab some maps of the Sierra Nevada Mountains," Warrick spoke before disappearing from the room.

"Umm..." began Jessica as she tried to wrack her brain for anything she could think of. "There were cots. They were out under the trees so you could sleep outside during summer and I think I remember her saying that there was a river or a creek nearby."

"Okay then, well it can't be too high up because of the lack of snow year round. And most rivers and creeks are marked on the map so...maybe we can bring it down to something soon," Nick smiled

"Did her brother know anything about it do you know?" Catherine asked from her place on the couch.

"N...Not that I...I know of," Jessica managed to get out before she started to collapse to the floor. Luckily Nick was standing next to her and was able to catch her before the fall caused her any more injury.

"Jess?" Nick called worriedly. "Come on Baby, come back to me," he urged as he sat down on the floor, Jessica unconscious in his arms. "Greg, quick get me some water," he ordered, never stopping his rocking. "Come on Baby, come back to me."

"Dear God, what happened?" Catherine asked concerned as she tried to sit up in a hurry only to realize she couldn't. Greg came with the glass of water before she tried to get up again at a normal speed.

Nick took the glass from Greg and carefully started to pour some of the water into Jessica's mouth. "Come on Baby," he encouraged. "That's a girl, just take it easy," he soothed as Jessica started coughing. "Shh, it's okay Baby," he reassured her as Jessica began crying. "I know it hurts, and you're tired. You'll be okay; this is just a minor setback. You pushed your body farther than it could handle. You're going to be fine," he told her as he continued to rock Jessica as she cried quietly.

"Nick?" Catherine asked concerned as Warrick returned with the maps.

"What happened?" Warrick asked as he dropped the maps on the table to kneel next to the two. "Should we call for EMS?" he asked concerned.

"I got the phone," Greg spoke up unsure.

"She'll be fine, guys. She's just over done it, and this is her body's way of telling her," Nick explained.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked concerned as she held a hand for Warrick to help her up. "Why don't you lay her on the couch, it's got to be more comfortable than the floor."

"Thanks Cath," replied Nick as he carefully picked Jessica up and laid her down on the couch, sitting down with her so her head was in his lap. "She was in an accident a couple weeks ago and she's still recovering. Collapsing like that is her body's way of telling her she's done too much. Normally she can catch herself before it gets to this stage but given the day's events..."

"That's completely understandable," replied Catherine with a smile as she commandeered a chair and resumed her earlier position with another chair for her feet. "An accident a couple of weeks ago, and no one told Sara?" she continued with a frown. "Nicky, you are so dead when she gets a hold of you, you know that right?"

"I've been a little occupied Cath," replied Nick. "I was there when the accident happened and I was more concerned about Jessica surviving it then calling Sara."

"Mmm hmm," Catherine began with a smile. "I'm still not going to help you when she kills you."

"When who kills who?" Grissom asked from the doorway.

"Sara kills Nick for not calling to let her know Jess was in an accident two weeks ago," Catherine replied helpfully.

Grissom looked at Nick for a moment before shaking his head. "I think all of us will stay out of that one, but no worries, at the most, she'll make you their personally gopher," he continued with a smile before shaking his head. "Talked to her brother. He is beyond angry, and is contacting their parents to see if they have any ideas of where John might go."

"Need to call him back. Jess remembered a cabin up in the mountains that Sara would talk about," Catherine began after a beat. "There were cots under the trees they could sleep on and a creek or river nearby. Nothing more than that was ever shared by our girl."

"So the mountains did mean something," Grissom repeated before shaking his head and digging his cell phone out of his pocket. Hitting speed dial he walked out to the hallway before popping his head back in. "Is she okay?" he asked concerned.

"She'll be fine Griss," answered Nick. "She just needs some sleep so her body can recover."

"Okay," Grissom answered with a slight frown before the other end of his conversation picked up. "Chris," he began turning back out into the hallway.

"Anyone else wondering when Grissom met Sara's brother?" Nick asked curious as he glanced up from Jessica briefly.

"Nick, the _dog_," Catherine replied with a grin.

"Oh...yeah," Nick shook his head. "Seems I missed a lot when we weren't talking huh?"

"That's putting it mildly Nick," Catherine replied softly. "But there is plenty of time to make up for it when we get her back.

"I'll deal with that then Cath," he replied glancing down at Jessica who was sound asleep with her head in his lap.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright we're here," Brass spoke as they stopped the cars. Everyone piled out, receiving looks from the local FBI to remind them, _again_ that they were to stay there until the scene was cleared.

"Oh for the love of God! We'll stay put," Jessica snapped towards them. "Just get in there and find her already," she continued rolling her eyes. The head agent nodded before he and his men moved out and up the long driveway.

Sighing softly Jessica leaned back against the trunk of the car as Nick hopped up on the trunk before she moved to stand between his legs. Catherine was sitting in the front seat on the passenger's side of the car with the door open so she could talk to the others, and Warrick was leaning against the open door looking at her. Grissom meanwhile was pacing back and forth in front of Jessica and Nick as Greg sat next to Nick juggling three rocks he picked up.

"Greg, you drop those on us and we'll kill you," Nick spoke up glancing at him.

Greg caught the third one and looked at him before shrugging and hopping off the car to go juggle at a safe distance from living people.

Jessica sighed softly thinking over what had led them here. Once they figured out where Sara was, they had to fly to California, easy enough with the jet. Then they had to meet up with the local field office, get the lecture from them five times that they had to stay put until the scene was cleared. Drove up here only to stop just on the road so John wouldn't see them, only to get the 'look' once more. She was about ready to scream.

"You okay?" Nick whispered in her ear.

"I want my friend back Nick," Jessica sighed worriedly. "Other than you, she's the only family I have left."

"I know Baby," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her gently.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Catherine called from the front seat before a crack like thunder sounded.

"Oh dear God," Catherine began sitting up as much as she could.

"Strange idea...but who knew Grissom could run like that," Greg spoke up staring after his boss before looking at the others. "Wait a minute...wasn't that a gunshot?" he asked before they heard gunfire being exchanged.

"Oh God Sara…" Jessica trailed off as she took off towards the cabin suddenly, Nick hot on her heels.

"Get back!" the agent yelled when he saw them.

"You honestly think that's going to work!" Warrick snapped as he opened the door to the car he had driven up. Greg quickly hopping out of the car while Warrick walked around to help Catherine out.

Jessica completely ignored the FBI agents trying to prevent her from getting to the cabin. If Nick didn't know better he never would have guessed that she had been thrown through a fence just over two weeks ago.

When Jessica and Nick finally reached the cabin they came across John lying across the threshold of the front door in a pool of blood. Carefully climbing over the body Nick and Jessica made their way into the building, trying to find any sign of Grissom and Sara, finally locating them in the kitchen. The sight that greeted them was not the one that they had been hoping for.

"_NO_!" cried Jessica as she collapsed to the floor in tears, Nick sitting down next to her, pulling her into his arms and turning her head into his shoulder as she cried.

There in the middle of the kitchen was Sara, lying in a pool of her own blood; a gunshot wound right in the vicinity of her heart. Grissom was kneeling over her body, gently brushing hair off her forehead.

"Oh dear God," Catherine cried from the doorway before Warrick lifted her and carried her back to the car as Greg just stood there in silence, tears trailing down his cheeks.

**:-:-:**

"Sara was beloved by many, and will be missed for the rest of our lives," Chris spoke from where he stood next to the flag draped casket. "She once told me about a case she had in Vegas. She had been called out on a scene, only to later learn it was a gorilla that died and not a human. When everyone else moved on to other cases, she couldn't forget the creature. She was like that, when others would accept that nothing else could be done, she refused to let it go. Refused to let any person be forgotten. In the end, she buried the gorilla's ashes in the mountains outside Vegas. And this is what she spoke over its resting place. 'For every one in the ground, one stands above.'..." Chris paused as he swallowed. "I'm proud to be the one that is left above, to remember her. And I think that I will spend the rest of my life, trying to help others like she did. It's the least I can do in her memory, so Sunshine, wherever you are. Be happy. And we'll see you on the other side." Kissing his fingers Chris pressed them against the casket before returning to his seat.

Once he had returned to his seat, Rory Atwater rose, along with Ray O'Riley, Alex Vartann, and Brass. The four moved around the casket to take their places, at the ends and sides, as the twenty-one gun salute started. After the third shot, another officer began to play taps as the four lifted the flag and began to fold it. As the song ended, Atwater stood in front of Laura Sidle before bending down slightly and giving her the flag.

Laura Sidle nodded and watched the four return to their seats before she handed the flag to her husband and slowly rose from her seat to walk over next to the casket. Looking around at the group she smiled softly. "Thank you, for caring for our little girl. For loving her. She talked about all of you so often, even though I'd never met many of you, I knew you as well as I knew her. But she wouldn't want you to be sad; she wouldn't want any of us to be sad. Life isn't lived when you let your sadness or anger control you. She knew that from her own life...So I'm going to miss Sunshine, and I'm going to think of her every day of my life...but I'm going to live my life to the fullest. Because it's what she would have wanted." Turning she set a single white rose on top of the casket.

Jessica wiped her eyes as she rose from her spot next to Nick to stand behind the casket. "When I first met Sara it was like I had found the sister I had never had. I had lost my parents a number of years before and tended to be the girl that nobody ever saw, except Sara, thanks in part to a botched marshmallow roasting experiment by the student next to us at Science Camp, which ended up with everyone in the room somehow covered in marshmallow. Even though we both had our demons and we were from two completely different worlds, it was like we had found a part of us that was missing. We became almost inseparable over the years. Our mutual love of science led us both into the same line of work and when I first entered the field it was my luck and my privilege to work with my best friend. She had met Gil Grissom her senior year, he was giving a seminar and from then on I heard more about him than I heard about her. Their friendship lasted…well…Anyway, a number of years after we started working together, Sara took him up on his offer of a position here in Vegas while I continued on in San Francisco. Ironically the case that made our careers in San Francisco is also the case that brought me back to Sara, and the people she considered like family. I was and am honored that they have accepted me into that family. Sara…Sara…" Jessica's words started to falter when her body started giving out under the emotional strain she had been living under since Sara's death.

Nick, seeing Jessica start to sway slightly, rose to his feet and quickly made his way to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her back to their seats, after laying two white roses on top of the casket, where she sat with her head on his shoulder, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

The minister stood up and moved back to the casket, Jessica being the last to speak as the other members of the core group of the night shift, other than Grissom, having already spoken. "The Lord is my Sheppard, I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the path of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou are with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever."

**:-:-:**

**Sara Marie Sidle  
><strong>**Sunshine Princess of Fire  
><strong>**September 16, 1971 - October 4, 2005  
><strong>_**I am the soft stars that shine at night.**_

Gently tracing the writing Jessica reached up to wipe her eyes. "I am the soft stars that shine at night," Nick read. "Where do I know that from?"

"It's a poem," Grissom's voice surprised the group as they looked up at him; he hadn't talked since before they heard the gunshot that took Sara's life. "Mary Elizabeth Frye, she wrote the original poem, and then an altered version was released for use in greeting cards. The altered version included the line, '_I__am__the__soft__stars__that__shine__at__night_'. The original version went like this:

"Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow; I am the softly falling snow. I am the gentle showers of rain; I am the fields of ripening grain. I am in the morning hush; I am the graceful rush, of beautiful birds in circling flight. I am the starshine of the night. I am in the flowers that bloom, I am in a quiet room. I am in the birds that sing, I am in each lovely thing. Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there - I do not die."

"It's beautiful," Catherine whispered when he was done.

Grissom gave the tinniest uplifting of the corners of his mouth before looking off in the distance. Warrick smiled and took Catherine's arm to lead her back to the cars that waited, they had to return to the lab soon enough, everyone was on shift that night under Ecklie's orders. The shift had been covered the night before so anyone who wanted to could go to the service, but they couldn't cover two nights.

Greg nodded his head before turning and following after the two, leaving Grissom, Nick, and Jessica behind.

Jessica slowly stood up next to Sara's tombstone, laying her hand down on the top of it. "I'll miss you Chica. You will always be with me and I'll do my best to look after Gil for you," she promised quietly, before turning around and walking back to Nick, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the car.

When everyone was at the car, they glanced back to see Grissom setting a single rose on top of the stone before turning and walking back to them, glasses in place. Once he reached them, they moved into the car and started the trip home.

**:-:-:**

It was two months since Sara's funeral and everyone was slowly starting to get back to normal, although Sara and by extension Gil, were never far from their minds. Gil had gone right back to work after the funeral, slowly sinking further and further into himself, never speaking unless absolutely necessary. A large part of him died the day Sara was shot and he was slowly self-destructing.

Jessica and Nick had received confirmation of their suspicions earlier in the day, after Nick finally took Jessica to the hospital when her stomach flu refused to go away. Jessica and Nick were pleasantly surprised to discover that it wasn't the stomach flu that she was suffering from, but that she was in fact, carrying his child. Nick and Jessica had decided that if it was a daughter they would like to name it after their friend but wanted Gil's permission first, which led to Jessica standing outside Gil's front door later that day, prior to the start of that evening's shift.

"Gil?" Jessica called as she opened the door, having received no answer to her knock. "Gil?" she tried again as she made her way through the townhouse. As she walked through the house, a growing feeling of dread came over her, getting worse as she neared the bedroom. "_GIL__NO_!" Jessica cried out as she opened the bedroom door just as a shot rang out and Gil slumped down on the bed.

**:-:-:**

"_GIL__NO_!" cried Jessica as she bolted awake, sitting up so suddenly that she scared everyone in the room, and falling off the couch in the process.

"Shh Jess, it was only a dream," soothed Nick as he sat down on the floor next to a frantic Jessica.

"Where's Gil? Nick where _is_ he?" demanded Jessica frantically through tears.

"It's alright Jess, he's right here," Nick told her trying to calm her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Grissom asked concerned as he stooped down next to her.

"Oh thank God, you're alive," replied Jessica, grabbing a hold of Grissom's arms. "It wasn't real…none of it was real…" she trailed off as she let her tears overtake her.

"Shh, it's okay Jess," Grissom tried to sooth her looking at Nick for help. Sara he could handle, any other woman...let alone any other human...well he couldn't change overnight.

Nick nodded at Grissom before turning his attention back to Jessica. "It was only a dream Baby. You over did it earlier and you're body shut down on you. This is just your mind's way of trying to deal with everything that's going on," he soothed as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Jessica's back. "Everyone's fine and we're going to get Sara back."

Jessica nodded into Nick's shoulder as she tried to get her tears under control, refusing to let go of Nick, who had become her lifeline in the past few weeks.

Before anyone else had a chance to breathe, let alone speak, a cell phone began to ring causing Grissom to rise and remove the phone from his pocket. "Grissom?" he began before standing up straight. "What...Chris slow down..." he continued before rolling his eyes. "And I use to think your sister could talk faster than anyone else in the world. Now what are you saying?" he asked as he walked towards the table where the maps lay, every eye glued to him. "What? Where?" he asked grabbing the map and turning it so it was right side up for him. Reaching down he traced the map before stopping. "Okay Chris, okat I'll have someone wait for the fax. Bye," he clicked the phone off. "Greg, there's a fax coming in my office, go wait for it," he instructed looking up from the map.

"What's going on Griss?" Catherine asked as Greg took off and they heard him crash into someone, apologizing profusely.

"Chris found a deed in the attic, property belonging to his grandfather. Near Fort Jones in California."

"Jess, what are you doing?" asked Nick as Jessica started feeling over his body.

"Where is it Nick?" asked Jessica as she continued her search of his body.

"What are you looking for?" he asked just as Jessica hit a rather ticklish spot.

"Your phone Nick. Where's your bloody phone?"

"Here," replied Nick pulling the phone off the back of his belt and handing it to her. "Phillip?"

Jessica nodded as she flipped open his phone and started dialing the number.

"Who's Phillip?" Warrick asked curiously.

"Phillip, it's Jessica. Get the plane ready to fly immediately. We'll be arriving within the hour and we'll be going to Klamath Falls Oregon," instructed Jessica before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Nick.

Grissom looked at her not blinking, before shaking his head. "Jess, you do realize we need to contact the FBI as we're looking at a kidnapping across state borders, have to make contact with the local field office..." he trailed off with a smile. "We might not be ready in an hour."

"Doesn't matter. This way the plane is ready to take off the minute we arrive," Jessica replied. "Now would be a good time to call the FBI wouldn't you say?"

"Who the _hell_ is _Phillip_!" Catherine shrieked before everyone looked at her surprised. "Okay, let's refresh here. Nine months pregnant, about ready to pop. Have a friend who has been kidnapped by a creep of the worst kind, and seriously out of the loop. Oh and did I mention _nine-months__pregnant_which means I am _seriously_lacking in the control of mood department _and_ in the patience department."

"It's okay Sweetheart," Warrick soothed patting her hand.

"Pat my hand _one_ more time while saying 'it's okay Sweetheart' and _your__hand_will be needing _a__cast_," Catherine growled.

"Deal," Warrick replied stepping back. "So, shall we get a hold of the FBI? _Please_?" he added glancing at his wife who was rolling her eyes.

"Phillip is my pilot Catherine. He's making sure the jet it ready to go when we are," explained Jessica as Nick helped her to her feet.

"Pilot? You have your own pilot?" Catherine asked sitting up. "Hey you think we can steal him someday when we actually get to go on a honeymoon?"

"I don't see why not," mused Jessica. "Hell, I'll even send you on a honeymoon to a private beach if you want," she offered.

"Really?" she asked with a grin.

"I think you're out of the dog house Rick," Greg grinned from the doorway.

"Stuff it chemistry boy," Catherine snapped.

"Of course Catherine," replied Jessica. "You think the house was a lot, I can promise you that the cost of the house barely made a dent in my bank account. You guys have become my family and I have all this money just sitting around so why not spend it on you guys. You can even ask Nick about the kind of money my family has if you don't believe me, he's seen my house."

"Yes ma'am," Greg replied with a salute to Catherine so she'd know he wasn't ignoring her, thus causing her to continue to snap at him, he was _long_ used to her mood swings. "And I have one deed to a log cabin in Fort Jones California. Two beds, one-and-a-half baths, seven acres of pasture covering a quarter mile of Scott River. Corrals, two other buildings. All in all it seems like a pretty nice place…oh and did I mention it's got views of Mt. Shasta and Scott Valley?"

"Yes Greg we thank you for the wonderful description and yes it sounds like a nice place, but let's remember who it is that owns the place," Catherine spoke up.

"Well technically Sara's dead grandfather owns the place so..." he shrugged.

"Greg...fax please," Grissom asked holding out his hand.

Jessica started pacing impatiently as Grissom looked over the fax. "Of course, damn it," she cursed quietly before turning back to Nick. "Nick, I need your phone."

"Again?" asked Nick. "Who are you calling this time? Alicia?"

"Yes Nick again, please?" pleaded Jessica. "And no it's not Alicia," she told him as she began dialing, picking up her pacing once again. "Brian?...It's Jessica Harrison…I've been better, how are you?...Look Brian, I need your help…A friend has been kidnapped and we believe she's been taken over state lines into California and is being held up near Fort Jones…This is the second time he's gotten a hold of her…it's her uncle…Uh huh…look Brian, I really don't want to give out too much over the phone, can you help us?...Good, we'll be there in about two hours. Thanks Brian," Jessica finished hanging up the phone.

"Okay Jess, who's Brian, and should I be worried?" asked Nick slightly concerned.

"Brian's a friend, we went to Berkeley together and you have nothing to worry about Nick, I promise," reassured Jessica. "So if everyone's ready, I believe we have a plane to catch?" she asked looking at the others in the room while handing Nick his phone back.

"Thought here, shouldn't we be going to the nearest FBI office instead of Klamath Falls?" Greg asked looking at the map.

"Or are they at the same place?" he continued looking up.

"Good point," commented Jessica, holding out her hand for Nick's phone, which he handed back over rolling his eyes in the process. "I saw that Nick," teased Jessica as she started dialing again. "Phillip? Change of destination. We're heading to Sacramento not Klamath Falls. We'll be there shortly so be ready to take off the minute we're aboard. Thank you Phillip," she finished hanging up the phone and once more handing it back to Nick. "Shall we?"

The others just blinked at her for a moment before Catherine spoke up.

"Umm, girl don't get me wrong I'm all for not wasting time. But...well what about a few changes of clothes and such that we're going to need and all that other stuff. Not to mention arranging time off with Ecklie and I have to get Lindsey to my sister's and...well I don't even know if I'm cleared to fly although there's honestly no way the damn doctors will keep me here..."

"And you're babbling baby," Warrick teased.

"I'm nine-months pregnant. I'm allowed to babble," she replied with a smirk.

"Never said you weren't."

"Good."

"First off, Clothes? Not a problem, I can deal with that once we get there. Secondly Ecklie can kiss my ass because quite frankly I could see to it that this lab either hits a windfall where funding is concerned or the funding gets yanked completely, in which case you're all unemployed anyway. Thirdly, we can pick up Lindsey on the way and I can arrange for Alicia to watch over her if that's all right with you and finally as for you flying, it's not as if you're flying coach across the Atlantic," replied Jessica.

"Well," Catherine began. "I guess that settles that. Although we should probably let the Sheriff know what's going on..."

"Got it covered," a new voice spoke from the doorway

"How much have you heard?" Grissom asked Brass.

"You have a possible location for Sara, going to the local field office, Jessica here is going to fly you there, which I'll ask about another time, and provide a babysitter for Lindsey and provide clothing and such for the rest of you. Oh and my favorite part, that Ecklie can kiss her ass. Can I sell tickets to that?" he grinned at Jessica.

"Only if the profits go to my foundation?" smiled Jessica in return.

"Damn. And I could use the extra money too," Jim snapped his fingers. "Oh well, your foundation will get any and all proceeds," he continued with a wink. "So, you lot, get your butts out of here and go get our girl. I'll deal with the higher ups."

"Thanks Brass," replied Jessica, kissing him on the cheek as she walked out of the room, Nick following along behind her shaking his head.

Thirty minutes later the group was settled aboard the Harrison jet and heading for California. The calls were made to Alicia, who intended to meet them at the airport, and other than severe anxiety on everyone's parts, they were fairly calm considering what awaited them when they landed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**October 2nd, 2005  
><strong>**9:15 a.m.  
><strong>**Harwood Cabin**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Wake up, wake up."

Groaning softly Sara rolled over. "Go away," she grumbled. God she had a piercing headache.

"Now Sarai, it's time to wake up."

Sitting up straight Sara looked around trying to place where _that_ voice was coming from. "I'm dreaming, just dreaming," she told herself before pinching her arm. /-/Ow! That freakin hurt. Oh crap, that means this isn't a dream. No, no, no, no, no./-/

"You aren't dreaming, my Love," John smiled as he reached up to brush her hair back, frowning when she jerked back from him.

"Stop that," Sara whispered turning to look at him, now knowing his general location.

"Oh Sara. Shh, everything's going to be okay," he murmured wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him in a hug.

/-/You'd think he'd get the hint, I can't be any tenser./-/

"How are you, my Love?" John asked as he let her go and she scrambled back before falling off the bed and landing on the floor. Hard. /-/Ow that hurt. Oh I think I just bruised my tailbone. Damn it!/-/

"Sara? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered pushing him away before pushing herself up and on to her feet. "Where are we?"

"We're home," answered John and she just knew he was saying that as if it was a simple fact, and his face would reflect his tone. Hell, she just knew what his face looked like at the moment; she'd seen that expression enough in her life.

"Where's Sahidi?" she asked having run the rest of the questions through her head and knowing he wouldn't be receptive to 'Where's my boyfriend?'.

"Sahidi?" John echoed.

"My dog John. My companion for the sight impaired," she ground out.

"Oh, the Saint Bernard," John answered. "He's back in Las Vegas. We couldn't bring him with us. But don't worry Sara; I'm here. You'll be fine. Besides, you know this place as well as anyone with sight."

"Is he alright?" /-/Dear God let Sahidi be all right. Sahidi was Chris' baby. Hell Sahidi is my baby. _Please_ let him be all right./-/

"He's perfectly fine," John replied sounding like he was trying to assure a five-year-old. "I left him in your bathroom. I'm sure by now he's been found," he trailed off. "By your lover no doubt."

Looking up at him quickly a thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to guess what his expression and eyes must look like after those words came out of his mouth in _that_ tone. No…she could guess what he looked like. She'd heard that tone before…the first time she came home talking about Bernie, before her mother had banished him from their lives. Dear God…he looked ready to kill and she was only talking about a guy.

Swallowing back her fear, she tilted her chin defiantly. "He's not my lover."

"Don't lie to me Sara. You've been living with him for months. He stayed with you a night at the hotel in that…place. That modern day Sodomn and Gomora," he spat.

"I'm telling you the truth John," Sara argued. "Yes, I admit, that night at the hotel we slept together. But that is the _only_ time in the _thirteen__years_ I've known Grissom."

"So what Sara? You've been living in his house and nothing? What kind of fool do you take me for?" John yelled before she heard him stomp away and pace across the floor.

/-/Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. He is _beyond_ pissed./-/

"I should kill him. He broke a commandment. He broke many commandments," John yelled to her.

"The fifth commandment says 'Thou shall not kill'," she replied softly.

"And yet it says that if a man defiles your wife, that man must be punished," John snapped back.

"I haven't been with any man since you left me in Texas," Sara argued softly. /-/I can't let him go after Gil...He'd kill him. Dear God, he'd kill him without a thought./-/

"I couldn't…be…with any man after…after I was with you." /-/And that certainly wasn't because of any feelings of having to be loyal to you! But what the hell do you know, if it keeps you from killing him, freaking believe what you want to./-/

She could hear him walking closer, and willed herself to stay still. He stopped, directly in front of her. His breath, Listerine over killed as usual, nearly causing her to choke. /-/Damn does he _not_ realize that you don't need to use _half_ the bottle _every_ morning. And _especially_ not the largest bottle size there is./-/

"God can see the lies in your heart Sara. But for now, I will believe you. In time, if you are lying you will tell me the truth. But I'll let this man live…for your sake."

She didn't move until she heard the door slam shut. Reaching behind herself she found the wall and followed it around the room, ensuring herself that nothing had been changed. Well at least she knew one thing…he hadn't changed the layout of the cabin in the fourteen years since she had been here.

"Sara."

Turning she looked towards him and waited for him to speak. Now if she could just get him to leave her alone for more than fifteen minutes.

"My Love, come with me," he continued. She frowned at him in confusion before he took her hand.

/-/Don't loose whatever is left of your last meal Sara. Just don't loose it. Would be horribly funny to remember after I'm safely back in Vegas, but he would not take it well right now./-/

He pulled her along, back towards the bedroom based on the sounds of the floorboards and feel of the room. "I wanted to show you where your things are," he continued leading her to the dresser, reaching out she trailed her free hand along the edge before he stopped. "The drawers on the right side are yours. I've already taken care of your things," he continued opening the top drawer and laying her hand in the drawer.

Frowning she gently picked up the fabric. It was soft…silky… /-/Please let these be blouses and not what I think they are./-/

"Nightgowns Sarai. They're on the right side, under clothes are on the left," he spoke up.

/-/Ah hell, they are freaking _Nightgowns_. Well, Warrick every asks why I don't wear nightgowns after this, course that would only happen if we are having a discussion about the night we set that pig on fire…unless we have some unknown reason for using cotton nightgowns again in the future…I can finally explain why…damn stupid _nightgowns_./-/

"The second drawer is filled with socks and t-shirts Love. And the bottom drawer has shorts, and flannel."

"Of course," she answered before closing the drawer.

"Come, the closet is next," John spoke up eager to show her no doubt. At least he sounded that way. She followed him to the closet and waited for him to open the door. He pulled her hand inside and she was surprised when she felt the familiar markers that littered her own closet at home. "I had them made, I knew you'd need them," he explained as she read the metal tags on each piece of clothing. Skirts, dresses, a few pairs of pants, even less jeans, a number of blouses and sweaters, a warm jacket…"And I have this for you," John continued moving away from her before returning and taking her hand to wrap it around what he held. Now this she knew as well as she knew the tags that hung in the closet. Well he'd brought her a cane; maybe she could manage to escape thanks to it.

"Thank you," she whispered knowing that he would be expecting a response.

"You're welcome Sara," he replied and she knew exactly what smile he was wearing.

"Can I…go walk outside for a while?"

"Of course. Would you like company?"

"I probably wouldn't be very good company right now, I need to relearn what everything is like out there so I don't run into any trees you know," she shrugged. /-/Come on John, fall for it…/-/

"Well, I can walk with you to keep you from running into trees," he began quickly.

"But you can't always be with me John. Besides, my therapists have always stressed that it is vital for me to learn things on my own. I can't let others do what I need to do on my own. It would only make things worse…" /-/Come on damn you, fall for the nice innocent Sara routine already./-/

"Of course, my Love," John replied finally before turning away and returning to pull a coat over her shoulders. Slipping one arm into it and moving her cane to that hand, she slipped the other arm in before moving her cane to her right hand.

"Thank youe" she smiled before turning and making her way towards the door, making sure to use her cane over much so he wouldn't suspect she could move around without it. Once she reached the door she started out and followed the perimeter of the area. Not much had changed in the years since she had been here. The horses were gone, she knew that immediately. She didn't want to think about what had become of Rosebud and Storms…Truth was she had often dreamed of getting them to Heaven's Paradise, away from John. But things were different then…and now.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky when she reached the creek. Sinking down to the ground she slipped her shoes off and let her feet soak in the water. True the water was ice cold, but the numbness in her feet kept her balanced. Kept her from panicking. Dear God what was she going to do now.

On one hand, she stayed…she had nothing left to live for.

On the other…he would kill Gil, and that would only be the start. John would…_could_…harm anyone who tried to keep them apart. He was insane, she knew that when she was nineteen and in Harvard looking back at her life from the standpoint of one who knew the truth that she had been denied as a child, and she knew that today…after all that she had seen in the world of Law Enforcement and from those weeks spent with him after he took her from Miami. He had killed those women as a message to her. She knew that now…so what would keep him from killing anyone she cared about. Gil, Jessica, her parents, Chris, Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Greg…everyone was fair game in his world…

God help her what choice did she truly have. As long as she lived, he would do anything to have her. He would kill anyone who was foolish enough to try and save her from him. She could never just leave and _expect_him to let her go. But she couldn't let him…Even though she and Gil had yet to be together since that night she was back in Vegas for the conference…she had vowed to herself that she would never be with another man other than him. At least she had vowed that after they had worked things out in the hospital and all that fun…She couldn't…_wouldn__'__t_…let John touch her again. But there was only _one_ way to avoid that…Wait, that worked. If she were dead, he'd have no reason to hurt everyone. And she would be free. On the other hand, could she really leave Gil and Jessica alone in the world…If it were her choice, no. _However_…sometimes in life you didn't have a choice. And given the options before her…well…

Pulling her feet out of the water she rubbed them vigorously to get the feeling back in them before she rose and started her way back to the cabin. She'd give them time to find her. She knew they'd figure it out eventually…but if they didn't find her before…Well, the creek wasn't just there for watering horses and freezing her feet. And technically drowning was the most painless way to die, if you kept yourself from fighting... _Boom_, you're gone. Glancing back towards the creek she nodded. /-/Yes, if he did come for me again…The creek and I are going to be on much more intimate terms…Just let them understand when they find out…/-/

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 2nd, 2005  
><strong>**1:05 p.m.  
><strong>**FBI Sacramento Headquarters  
><strong>**Sacramento, California**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After spending the morning looking for suitable clothing and then dining at one of Sara and Jessica's favorite restaurants in Vacaville, all paid for courtesy of Jessica, they all made their way to FBI Headquarters in Sacramento.

"Excuse me, Miss Harrison?"

"Yes?" Jessica asked turning around to face the young woman. "He'll see you now, if you'll all just follow me."

"Thank you," replied Jessica as she and the group followed the young woman to a meeting room where a man of average height, a sturdy build and blonde hair and blue eyes was waiting for them. "Brian," greeted Jessica as she walked in and over to the young man, kissing him lightly on both cheeks.

"Jessica, it's so good to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances," replied Brian indicating for everyone to take a seat around the conference room table.

"I agree," Jessica said taking her seat. "Brian, let me introduce everyone. This is Catherine Willows and her husband Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, Gil Grissom and the dog is Sahidi. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Brian Flynn."

"Your friend is an agent?" Greg repeated staring at her like she lost her mind.

"Good observational skills man," commented Nick.

"Shut up," Greg muttered. "Last I checked I haven't slept in heading towards seventy-two hours, so bite me."

"_Greg_," hissed Jessica, causing Nick to chuckle. "Watch it Texas boy. Sorry about that Brian, I may have forgotten to mention what exactly it was you did. I just really want to get my friend back alive."

"That's all right Jessica, it's completely understandable," replied Brian. "Now how about filling me in on everything that's happened since your friend went missing, who you think took her and why and what makes you think she's here in California."

"Who wants to take that job?" Greg asked looking around at those from Vegas.

"Ah Agent Flynn, I believe this might be of some help," Grissom spoke up handing the man a file. "Sara was kidnapped last December by her uncle, one John Harwood. We managed to rescue her in Texas only a few weeks later, but John escaped. She was in Protective Custody for six months before she left, Sara is...very stubborn. And she couldn't live her life in fear so, none of us argued. Two nights ago I returned home to find it broken into and Sahidi, her Seeing Eye dog, locked in the bathroom. Also there was a bible on the coffee table, a habit John started using with his last victims."

"I think you forgot to mention that part Griss," Catherine spoke up as Brian looked through the folder.

"Oh...yeah," Grissom sighed. "John is also the Birchwood Rapist from San Francisco and the Night Stalker from Vegas. Turns out he was following Sara."

"We believe she's in California because her Grandfather or Great-Grandfather, I'm not exactly sure which, owns a cabin up near Fort Jones," Catherine continued giving Grissom a break. "Her brother found a copy of the deed in his attic, and there is no record of it leaving the family. Also Jess remembers Sara talking about it when she was a teenager as a place she'd go with her Uncle. That theory also works with the fact that John was bringing her west from Florida with an obvious destination somewhere west of Texas when his plans were foiled."

"This wouldn't be Sara Sidle would it?" asked Brian curiously.

"Yes," replied Jessica quietly.

"Jess, why didn't you tell me it was Sara on the phone? You know I would do anything to help either one of you," chided Brian.

"I'm sorry Brian but there's just been a lot going on and I thought…I thought…I don't know what I was thinking beyond getting my friend back alive," replied Jessica.

"It's okay Jessica, I'm not angry," soothed Brian as he took her hand. "Let me get my team together and we'll get to work on a game plan for getting Sara back."

Jessica nodded in agreement and Brian rose from his seat, leaving Jessica and the others alone in the room for a short while as he gathered his team and everything they would need. Once Brian was gone from the room, Nick pulled Jessica close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" asked Nick quietly.

"I'm okay," replied Jessica.

"You're ribs okay? Are they hurting any?"

"A little bit," Jessica admitted.

"Do you want your pills? It might be better for you if you don't have to worry about the pain in your ribs while we're getting everything ready," suggested Nick.

"Okay," agreed Jessica, letting Nick get out her pills and pour out a glass of water for her.

"Okay, they've somehow managed to keep me quiet till now," Catherine began giving the others a look to say 'you try to shut me up this time and you'll be there with her needing pain pills'. "What the hell happened? Out of curiosity of course," she added with a nod

"I got thrown through a fence," replied Jessica quietly, Nick giving her a supportive squeeze.

"Not to sound stupid and all, but how did you get thrown through a fence?" Greg asked.

"Don't tell me Nick got so carried away he threw you through one..."

"Watch it Sanders before I throw you through the nearest one I can find," threatened Nick.

"I was schooling one of the young stallions at my family's stables when out of the blue there was a huge crash from somewhere in the stable yard. Heaven's Pastime spooked and bolted. I took a chance that if I turned him towards the pasture fence he would either jump it or stop. Unfortunately I wasn't planning on having him turn suddenly as he stopped so I got pitched off over his shoulder and ended up going right through the fence. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was seeing Nick's face," explained Jessica.

"Oh that had to hurt," Greg got out with quite a few facial expressions as he considered it. "And you're here, up and walking. It were me I'd be in bed going wait on me hand and foot cause I'm in a hell of a lot of pain," he continued shaking his head. "Then again, if it were me right now, I'd be here too. Any other circumstances, I'd be in that bed."

"Greg darling, shut up while you still got room in that mouth to talk around your foot," Catherine spoke up with a small grin.

"Yes Ms. Willows" he replied with a puppy dog look.

"I cracked or broke almost every rib, sprained my wrist, had a collapsed lung and a mild concussion. I was in the hospital for a number of days before my doctor decided there would be no difference between me staying in the hospital and recovering at home so they released me. Nick's been looking after me ever since," offered Jessica, resting her head back on Nick's shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you before I ever got you back when I saw you go through that fence," commented Nick, pulling Jessica close.

"Ohh," Catherine began with a sniffle. "You're so adorable together," she continued before breaking out into sobs. "And I don't even know why I'm crying..."

"I know Sweetheart, we all know," Warrick soothed as he hugged her and she soaked his shirt.

"I never cried this much with Lindsey."

"I know Sweetheart."

"There are times I don't like you."

"I know Sweetheart."

"And stop saying that same thing, you say it again and I'll hit you."

"As you wish," Warrick replied with a smile to the others. "Sweetheart, remember what Lindsey said when we told her you were pregnant?" he asked before she looked up and him, and promptly busted out laughing.

"You know, that works every time," Greg whispered to Nick and Jessica.

"Is everything alright in here?" asked Brian entering the room followed by a number of other people, interrupting Catherine and Warrick. "Shall we get to work on getting your friend back to you?"

"Hell yes," Catherine replied serious, all trace of laughter and tears gone.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday October 3rd, 2005  
><strong>**4:00 a.m.  
><strong>**Fort Jones, California  
><strong>**Harwood Cabin**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Sara, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Grumbling she rolled over ready to tell Gil to go the hell away to a more reasonable hour when she remembered everything that had happened in the past...well, was it twenty-four hours or forty-eight hours?

"I already laid out some clothes for you, my Love," John continued before turning and leaving the room.

Hearing the door shut behind him she sat up and grabbed her cane, getting it to a more reachable position once she was dressed. /-/Damn, it's freaking cold!/-/ Jumping back onto the bed after she initially put her feet down only to have them turn to ice cubes, she rubbed them to get some warmth into them. /-/Don't tell me he's still on that have to be up at four in the morning thing again... _please_./-/ Sighing she dropped her feet to the floor once more and winced at the cold, then made her way to the dresser, where he would have left her clothes knowing him, and sighed with frustration when she felt the fabric of the dress. /-/Damn man, and people wonder why I _hate_ dresses. I'll never understand what his whole thing about women only wearing dresses and skirts is. I swear he's stuck in the freakin' 1880s like I use to tell Jyn./-/

Shaking her head she slipped out of the nightgown. /-/Blasted nightgowns,/-/ and into the dress. /-/Stupid dresses./-/ Folding the nightgown from habit she laid it on top of the dresser before sinking down to crouch as she felt around for the shoes that would no doubt be where he set her clothing and a pair of nylons.

/-/God I hate this man's sense of style./-/ Grabbing the nylons and... /-/Ah lovely, sandals. It's October for crying out loud, there's already snow out there, and he steals my boots. God I _seriously_ despise his sense of style./-/

After fussing with the nylons and slipping her feet into the sandals, which had straps that wrapped around her leg and up to her knee, /-/I thought I got rid of these things when I was eighteen, hell I _know_ I escaped them then, and he finds them again. God!/-/ she trailed her hand along the top of the dresser until she found a brush, quickly brushing her hair she realized that she was almost back to her length when she 'disappeared' over a year before. Grabbing her cane she turned and made her way to the door and in turn out into the room, following the familiar path to the kitchen table. God help her, she didn't want to eat _anything_ the man had made, he'd probably be stuffing a ton of meat into her, but she needed to eat to keep up her strength so she wouldn't be near dead when they finally came to rescue her.

/-/That is if he doesn't try any funny business before then...No! Don't think like that Sara; think happy thoughts. This is Gil; sure her family thought that the cabin was sold years ago. Sure they had no way of tracking her here. But this was Gil and his team and Jessica, and I _know_ Jess is going to be there the moment she finds out I'm gone. If anyone could figure out where she was, they could. Yes, so they were going to find her and until then she needed to eat, even if it meant she had to eat meat. Just picture John being strapped down for his execution each time I take a bite. Yes, that'll work./-/

"Why are you smiling Sara?"

Looking up when she heard his voice she fought a mental panic attack. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how pretty it use to be here during the first snow."

/-/Good cover Sara girl. Oh crap now I'm talking to myself. Just great, it's bad enough he ruined my childhood and damn near ruined my teen years...no, he _did_ ruin my teen years. Oh and then there's the fact that he tried to keep me from going to college and all that hell. But now he's got me _freakin__' _talking to myself./-/

"It's always lovely here. Even more when you're here with me."

/-/Come on, smile Sara...that's a girl. Make him think you agree. Stop talking to yourself. ARRRGH I'm getting worse! God, I'll get out of here and be like oh yes I survived the psychopathic rapist and killer that is my uncle but I picked up the habit of talking to myself so yeah, you'll all think I'm crazy but I'm really not. Oh god, I'm starting to babble in my own mind./-/

"Sara..." he began softly and she looked up at him concerned. "I wanted to apologize to you."

/-/Apologize, no way, he's finally realizing what an asshole he is and is going to let me go home and leave me alone for the rest of my life?/-/

"I forgot the baby," he continued and she moved her head up to stare at him in shock so fast that she felt the top vertebra of her spine crack. "I know, I know. I made a huge mistake," he continued quickly. "But he or she must have been in child care, although I can't say I blame you for putting the child there, it must be impossible to care for a young child in that world on your own while _he_ works. Especially in your condition... And I know that is no excuse, but at the moment it's the only explanation I have...Perhaps in time we can go back and get the child, bring him home to us. But for now we'll have to leave it there..." he continued and she simply stared at him in shock.

/-/He thinks I had the baby? He thinks I had _a_ baby! The world has lost it's ever loving mind.../-/

"I hope it wasn't a difficult pregnancy Sarai...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...but from the times I saw you around town with your companions...it seemed like the child was easy on you...you barely gained any weight, but you truly did glow, my Love..."

"Umm...thanks," she replied after a moment still floored.

"What is the child like?" he continued with a smile in his voice. "Is it a boy or girl? If it's a boy, we must name him Issac, if it's a girl, Rebecca," he continued sounding quite like a kid in a candy store.

"Umm..." she trailed off glancing down at her plate.

"Shh, it's okay Sarai. We can discuss this later, I know it must be hard on you to be separated from our child so soon after it's birth. Last month...nine months would have been then..."

/-/Oh shit he's right, nine months from November or beginning of December would have been during last month. God, now if that isn't a reality check.../-/

"How's your breakfast? I could always make an omelet just like you loved them," he continued after a moment.

/-/Talk about a subject change...how do you go from talking about a non-existent child to breakfast...odd man...oh like I didn't already know _that_! Okay, need to answer him, come on think of an answer. Oh I know, how about…oh yeah you could John, but see I gave up meat a few years ago so Chicken, mushrooms, tomatoes, feta cheese and spinach omelets just aren't my favorite anymore... although if you cut out the ham and chicken...mmmm that actually sounds really good. Tomatoes, spinach, ooh artichoke hearts, feta and mushrooms, oh and olives.../-/

"It's perfect" she replied with a smile.

"Good, and fresh orange juice. You're favorite."

"Always." /-/Sadly it's the one thing I could not give up after he fell out of my life and I was free of him. Damn...although, it's orange juice I love, orange juice...and I'm talking to myself again._Stop__it_!/-/

"So, what would you like to do today? We're suppose to have snow tonight, I've already chopped enough wood to last for the next few days in case we're snowed in..."

"That's great." /-/Damn it! If there's a blizzard there's even more of a hassle for my rescue party./-/ "And I have no idea, normally I'd say we can go riding..."

"I'm sorry about that, I simply couldn't care for the horses..." he trailed off apologetically.

/-/No shit Sherlock; you were terrorizing and murdering poor innocent women in Frisco and Vegas./-/ "Actually, I meant the whole not being able to see thing," she answered with a innocent smile.

"Oh of course, how could I be so stupid. I'm sorry, my Love."

/-/Call me that one more time and I swear this cane will be so far up your ass you'll choke on the end!/-/ "That's okay."

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

/-/I want to get the hell out of here and back to Vegas where I have my dog who would bite your family jewels off and go bury them and I have my friends and GIL!/-/ "Oh sure, what do you have?"

"What about The Robe?" he suggested.

/-/God I can quote that thing from beginning to end, I think I've watched it enough to last one lifetime!/-/ "Sure." /-/ Same old couch, same old opening to the movie...nothing new... \Do da de do da dum. Hmm maybe talking to myself isn't such a bad idea. Better than this...Wonder what everyone's doing right now. Hmm let's see I have some time to kill. Maybe I can figure out the whole what I'm going to do for the rest of my life. Hmm there's a thought...I wonder if Jyn has considered opening a branch of the foundation in Vegas...God knows that would help the women and children there be they on vacation or living there...Wandering hands, move over Sara. Okay safe distance now...so where was I? Ah yes, a branch of the foundation in Vegas that would be good, I could even work. Hell I can still type 60 words a minute, so I can't see; I'm use to programs by now that read what's on the computer. That might be a good thing, anything I learned from the school all those years ago is that people with disabilities tend to not reach out to people who don't understand them. And having a person there with a disability might make them more willing to come seek the help they need. Wandering hands again, move over...crap there's no more room. Okay hold very still...maybe he'll stop. He's not stopping. He's _definitely_ not stopping. Okay don't panic...don't panic. Okay I'm panicking here. Screw the don't panic mantra. Okay come on find your cane Sara...yes have cane. Okay where's his head...oh brother he didn't shave. Ugh stubble prickles, I miss Gil's nice soft beard...Okay cane in hand and.../-/

"OW! Sara!"

/-/Ok push him off, hey knee him in the groin while you're at it. Oh good hit. Now up, and towards the door... /-/

"Sara!" John moaned. "Get back here!"

/-/Stuff it up your windpipe Uncle John! Now, aha door, now out and towards the creek. Crap I can hear him at the door. Don't stop, keep running...okay make that running, tripping, falling to the ground, back up on feet...oh hell does my knee hurt, damn. Okay I can hear the creek, just a bit further. Come on Sara..._SHIT_ he's firing that blasted gun...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday October 3rd, 2005  
><strong>**6:00 a.m.  
><strong>**Fort Jones, California  
><strong>**Harwood Cabin**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Listen to me Jessica," ordered Brian. "Do not, I repeat do _not_ go any where near that cabin until we've cleared the scene and given the all clear understand?"

"Yes Brian," sighed Jessica. "For the hundredth time, we _heard_ you."

"Good," snapped Brian before turning and making his way over to his team, leaving Jessica and the others at a safe point just up the road.

"Anyone else wanting to totally hurt that man?" Catherine called from the front seat where she was sitting with the door open.

"I think we all do," her husband replied as he made his way over to stand next to the car door.

"You're telling me," Greg sighed as he hopped up on the trunk near Nick.

"Come here," Nick whispered as he pulled Jessica back to stand between his legs. "You okay?"

"I want my friend back Nick," sighed Jessica worriedly as Grissom began pacing. "Other than you, she's the only family I have left."

"I know Baby," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her gently.

As soon as Nick's arms wrapped around her, Jessica found herself short of breath and beginning to sweat even though is was a cool October morning.

"Jess, what is it? What's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly hopping down off the truck when Jessica suddenly pulled out of his arms. "Baby? Baby listen to me. You have to breathe Jess. I need you to take big deep breaths for me," Nick instructed when he realized Jessica was hyperventilating. A panic attack was the last thing Jessica needed as it might cause her body to shut down on her again and it was too soon after the last one for that to happen. The doctor had warned him that if they happened too frequently it could jeopardize Jessica's health.

"My dream…" Jessica managed to get out between gasps. "Nick…dream…"

"Baby, look at me. I need you to breathe," Nick told her, taking deep breaths himself, hoping Jessica would follow his lead. "What about your dream?" he asked when Jessica had her breathing under better control.

"This…" replied Jessica, indicating everything around them. "_This_ is my dream Nick…and…and it doesn't end well…" she said starting to panic once more.

"Jess, Baby, that was just a dream. We're going to get her back," he told her in no uncertain terms as he pulled her into his arms.

"What can be taking so long?" Catherine grumbled.

"Um...interesting thought here and all. But anyone ever seen Grissom run like the devil was after him before?" Greg asked staring after their supervisor. "And was that a gun shot?" he asked before another sounded, then a few dozen more.

"Sara," whispered Jessica as she pulled back from Nick, looking him in the eyes before taking off after Grissom.

"Jess wait!" called Nick as he too took off running towards the sounds of gunfire.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday October 6th, 2005  
><strong>**10:38 a.m.  
><strong>**Redding, California  
><strong>**Mercy Medical Center**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sara frowned slightly when she felt the sun hitting her eyes. /-/Gil Grissom when are you going to start remembering to not open the blasted shades when you get up? Wait a minute; I'm not in Vegas, I'm supposed to be in a creek with a distinct lack of life!/-/ Opening her eyes she tried to sit up so she could find out where the hell she was.

"Sara, honey it's okay."

"Gil?" she asked turning towards his voice. "How...what..." she trailed off frowning in her confusion.

"You're at the hospital in Redding," he began with a smile before taking her hand. "You've been unconscious for seventy-two hours."

"I think three days works just as well," she teased softly.

"Fine miss picky, three days," he teased back. "You fell and hit your head on the rocks in the creek," he continued serious.

"Wait, I fell in the creek...where's John? What happened?"

**:-:-:_Flashback_:-:-:**

"What can be taking so long?" Catherine grumbled before a single shot rung in the air.

/-/Oh dear God. Screw the FBI, I'm not staying put./-/ With that thought, Grissom started running up the drive. Hearing more gunfire along the way he quite literally felt his blood run cold. /-/Please, you know I left the church and no longer believe in a higher power, but God, don't take her from me. _Please_./-/

Following the sound of shouting and gunfire Grissom soon found himself next to the creek; about a quarter of a mile up he could see the FBI and John squaring off. Well he assumed it was John having never seen the man. Glancing around he was about ready to head back towards the house when he spotted the bright yellow fabric in the water about a quarter mile the in opposite direction of the FBI.

"Sara," he whispered before rushing down and jumping into the creek. Picking her up he made his way back to the shore before setting her down gently. Her head was bleeding, and she was ice cold, but she was breathing and seemed to be woundless in regards to bullets. Looking up he saw Jessica making her way towards him followed by Nick. "She's alright, but we need to get her checked out," he called so they could hear.

"Oh thank God," commented Jessica as she stopped next to Grissom, Nick stopping just behind her. "Nick?"

"I'm right here Jess," replied Nick from behind her.

"I…I don't…don't feel…" Jessica never finished her sentence as her body once more shut down on her, sending her to the ground unconscious. Thankfully Nick had quick reflexes and he managed to catch her before she actually hit the ground next to Grissom and Sara.

"Seems I'm not the only one who's going to be sitting next to a loved one in the hospital," Grissom sighed softly.

"Dr. Edwards is _not_ going to happy about this," sighed Nick as he positioned Jessica in his lap.

**:-:-: _Present_:-:-:**

He quickly explained what had happened, leaving out the part about Jessica. "Acushla, what's wrong?" he asked softly when she frowned.

"I did make it to the creek after all," Sara sighed.

"What?"

She looked up at him with a sad smile. "I was going to the creek before the first shot was fired. When I woke up, I thought I imagined reaching the creek..."

"Why were you going to the creek?" he asked confused, even more so when she looked away from him, almost guiltily.

Sighing she turned her face back towards him. What was the sense in avoiding his expression since, _technically_ she couldn't see it. /-/Please dear God, I know I don't deserve anything in life, I've made mistakes to last a lifetime...make that thirty. But please, if I lose him, if I lose them after they learn this...I'll never survive. _Please_./-/ "I was going to the creek..." pausing for a breath she looked down, even unable to see him she couldn't bear to be looking at him. "To drown myself."

"Sara," he began after she whispered the last three words. "Honey, why?" he asked as he reached over to tilt her head up, utterly confused.

Swallowing she looked away. "I made a promise to myself the morning I woke up to find I was there...with John." Looking back at Grissom she continued softly, "I wouldn't let him touch me again."

"Oh honey," he whispered as he reached up to cup her cheek and brush his thumb against her cheek. "It's okay."

"Oh God Gil, I thought I'd never see you again," she cried before he pulled her into his arms.

"I know Acushla, I know," he whispered against her hair as she cried.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday October 6th, 2005  
><strong>**11:15 a.m.  
><strong>**Redding, California  
><strong>**Mercy Medical Center**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You ready?" he asked softly before seeing her nod. Opening the door he smiled at the group gathered in the hallway.

"About time, I'll have you know I paid good money for these tickets!" Greg spoke up before grinning.

"You do realize Catherine looks like she's about ready to hit you," Grissom teased.

"I just look like it?" Catherine asked glancing over at Greg with an evil smile.

"Shutting up now," Greg answered looking back at Grissom. "So, can we see her? Please? Now?"

"Stop begging Greg, I could have sworn I schooled that out of you," Sara called from inside the room.

"You did, they just managed to school it back into him," Grissom smiled before stepping out of the way so the three could enter the hospital room. Glancing back at Sara he smiled softly. After her confession, and subsequent bout of tears that would cover the rest of the year in her words, they had talked for a while to sort out a few things, mostly make apologies that the other swore they didn't need to make. Then he had remembered the group waiting eagerly to see her and asked the nurse to let them know they could come back.

"Umm Cath...I don't know about you, although considering you are as pregnant as you are, this can not be comfortable..." Sara began drawing Grissom's attention back to the bed and his eyebrows to raise as high as possible. Catherine was hugging Sara, and somehow, God only knew how, she was halfway on the bed and her feet were no longer on the floor, it was almost as if her enlarged belly were acting as a seesaw...

"Umm Cath…having trouble breathing here...not to mention lack of feeling in my body...Cath...Cath..." Sara continued forcing the name out in shallower breaths.

"Okay Sweetheart, I think it's time to let go," Warrick spoke up before prying his wife off their friend who was turning an odd shade of icy blue.

"Thank you," Sara smiled slightly as she took a number of deep breaths and got her breathing back to normal, not to mention her coloring. "So, now that we've established that Catherine is truly just as dangerous nine-months pregnant then as she is not pregnant. How are you guys?" she asked with a grin.

"Catherine keeps threatening me," Greg pouted before running around to the other side of the bed as the woman in question turned to glare at him.

"Hey, don't look at me for protection," Sara replied turning towards him. "I've had my blue period for the lifetime, I'm not getting in her way."

"Grissom?" Greg asked hopefully before seeing his look and pouting even more.

"He looks like a lost puppy dog that's lost its bone, doesn't he?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Catherine agreed with a wink at Warrick and Grissom. "So girl, how are you feeling?"

"Well, considering that I survived a psychopathic uncle only to be nearly crushed by a pregnant woman…just great," she teased.

"Seriously girl," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I'm okay, other than the knee I scraped up, and a slight headache from that rock…at least I think it was a rock," she frowned before shaking her head. "I'm good."

"Good to hear," Warrick smiled.

"Ready to hear how we found you?" Greg piped up.

Sara turned to look at him and cocked her head. "Do I get much choice?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope. So you see we're all panicking and all and Catherine called Nick to let him know."

"And Nick was with Jessica so no need to call her. And knowing Jessica she threw him and herself on the Harrison jet and got there in an exceptionally short time," Sara spoke up.

After a moment of dead silence, she looked around the room. "What am I missing?"

"You knew that he was with her?" Catherine asked

"You knew she had a jet?" Greg spoke at the same time.

Sara shook her head. "Okay point one, Nick and I start talking again...umm duh. Point two, I'm the only person in Vegas with Jessica's address other than Grissom and I _highly_ doubt he would have just handed that over to Nick. Point three. I've known the woman since I was in middle school!"

"Good points," Greg mused. "So anyway, as you guessed they arrive and we're still going okay where to look, where to look. Jess remembers the cabin, your brother finds the deed, Jess calls up this FBI agent she knows..."

"Brian?" Sara asked sitting up and glancing around. "She called Brian?"

"Okay I'm just going to _not_ ask," Greg sighed. "And just how many other things are you and Jessica keeping from us that are like major pieces of news?"

Sara cocked her head and thought, tapping her finger against her chin. "Hmm let me think now...well I suppose the only thing would be that Jyn and I had that brief love affair when we were both in Frisco, but I had to end it when I went to Vegas," she shrugged. "So, other news?" she asked turning towards Catherine and Warrick.

Hearing a choking noise she turned back towards Greg and raised an eyebrow. Behind her Catherine and Warrick tried not to laugh at the sight before them. Greg's mouth was open, his arms at his side and he was staring at her quite literally choking...on his own words no doubt

"You're not serious?" Greg finally got out, seeing her smirk he slid to the ground with a thunk.

"Umm, did he just pass out?" Sara asked glancing over at the others.

"Yes," Catherine replied before breaking out into laughter, eventually leaning against her husband, as she was laughing really hard. "God girl that was good."

"What was good?" Sara asked confused as the couple stopped laughing to look at her in shock.

"You were joking about the...well the whole love affair thing...right?" Catherine asked after a moment.

Sara blinked at them a few times as if trying to find a way to voice the answer before shrugging. "Of course I was," she grinned.

"Damn girl, remind me to never play poker against you...again," Warrick sighed with a smile.

"Why do you think I never play out when she seems to have good cards? I can never tell when she's bluffing," Grissom spoke up.

"You know, odd little thought here. But just how are we going to play poker? I mean last I knew, we had yet to get Braille playing cards. Oh and did I mention they come in pinochle decks as well?" she asked as she remembered it.

"Wasn't Greg supposed to be taking care of the cards?" Warrick asked looking over to see the man still unconscious.

"That explains it," Sara nodded. "So anyway, no one's playing poker with me again without trying to figure out if I'm actually bluffing. Greg is unconscious thanks to thoughts about Jyn and I having a torrid love affair, which I so do not want to know what is running through his polluted mind. And we were in the middle of the explanation about how you guys found me and I had just asked about Brian. So...please someone continue..."

"Oh yeah, little tangent there ruined our train of thought," Catherine smiled. "So yeah, she called Brian. I'm assuming you mean Brian Flynn."

"That's the one," Sara smiled. "Figures, I'd call him if it was her. And to explain questions I'm sure were left unexplained. Brian was the FBI called in on Birchwood. He had a thing for Jyn once upon a time, she told him she wasn't looking, he settled for friends," she shrugged. "And she just might kill me for revealing that information so...you never heard it."

"Figment of our imagination. Only thing we talked about in here was Greg's active imagination," Catherine replied.

"Sounds good. So then, called Brian, probably set up a plan, you guys went to…hmm Redding's probably the closest to Fort Jones, which reminds me I think the cabin is suppose to go to me or Chris now..." she trailed off with a frown. "Oh well, deal with that later. Moved to Redding, came to the cabin in the morning, no doubt the lot of you were told to stay put. You probably heard the shot that John was firing to get me to stop running towards the creek, no doubt all of you said screw it and came running to find out what happened. After that I'm lost seeing as I was unconscious at the time floating down the creek so to speak. Hey that rhymed."

"She's been reading too much Dr. Seuss again," Catherine whispered to Warrick dramatically.

"And who do I get those Dr. Seuss books from?" Sara countered with a grin.

"Sadly, I brought this all upon myself. But the first books I found in Braille were Dr. Seuss, besides, it was a way to prepare you for when your godchild started asking you to read to him or her."

"Okay, enough Dr. Seuss, we get enough from Grissom and Greg. No offence Griss."

"None taken."

"So I believe the rest of the story would be, Grissom found you, soon to be joined by Jess and Nick. Then us, then Brian yelled at us and you were brought here," Warrick continued.

"Sounds about right," Sara nodded to herself. "So, where are Jyn and Nick?"

"Right," commented Catherine nervously. "About Jessica…" she trailed off looking between Warrick and Grissom.

"What about Jess?" Sara asked glancing around as worry set in hearing Catherine's tone.

"She's okay, Acushla," Grissom began not wanting her to panic before stopping. How did one tell her that her friend was thrown through a fence?

"What do you _mean_ she's okay? That implies she wasn't okay before. And that gives me a feeling that I really don't want to be feeling," Sara rushed out starting to panic.

"Sara…Jessica's been admitted," Catherine told her gently.

"Breathe, Acushla," Grissom ordered softly when all color drained from her complexion before he moved over and took her hand while sitting on the edge of the bed. "_Before_ we called to tell them about you, she was in a riding accident."

"Oh thank God," Sara sighed before realizing it was deadly silent again. "Okay I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I meant thank God it was a riding accident. No I didn't mean that, I meant thank God it was a riding accident and not something else. Oh dear Lord I'm over-talking myself," she groaned before dropping her head into her hands.

"Want to try that again, Love?" Grissom teased softly.

"You have _no_ idea," she began looking up at him. "Initial thought was that John had done something," she whispered.

"In that case, that's definitely a thank God it was a riding accident," Warrick agreed softly.

"You have _no_ idea," Sara replied before glancing away. "So, let's see, knowing my 'sister', she was riding one of the horses needing to be broken in, had an accident somehow and now is in the hospital. So there are obviously a few details I'm missing...mind filling in?" she asked glancing back towards the three. "Oh and is our lab rat still unconscious over there?"

"Greg's still out of it," replied Catherine. "Sara, we only know what Nick and Jess told us about her accident but yes she was riding one of the young horses when it happened. She ended up going through the pasture fence. Luckily Nick was watching her so he was the first one to her and called the ambulance. We don't know much more than that but we do know that she was out of the hospital when I called Nick to tell him you were missing."

"She went through the fence?" Sara asked turning to stare at her in shock. "And no one called me! Oh I am so going to kill those people when I get back there, starting with Nick and going all the way down to the stable hands. They are _all_ dead. Oh and Roberto...oh I am hurting that man, and I _know_ his mother is going to help me, _not_ to mention his great-grandmother. Oh that man is so dead. And James...oh they better thank their lucky stars I can't see them to chase them. They are so unbelievably dead."

"Sara," Grissom spoke softly. "Relax Love, you can kill them all later, no need to plan it now."

She looked at him before frowning, then sighing. "Fine, but no one better get in my way when it comes to Roberto, Nick, James, and Elsie. Dead people. _All__of__them_."

"Deal," Warrick replied shaking his head. "Let's never piss her off," he whispered in Catherine's ear.

"I already knew that."

"For Jessica's sake you might want to just maim Nick a little instead of killing him," commented Grissom. "From the little I've seen, he's the _only_ thing keeping her going at the moment."

Sara sighed dramatically. "Fine, he can live," she continued in theatrical flair before grinning. "And it's about time he worked things out with her. She and Roberto...so would _not_ have worked out. You can only survive a relationship for so long with the whole love slash worship thing only on one side. At least in today's society."

"What was that about love slash worship thing?" Greg asked as he sat up.

Sara looked over at him. "Oh just telling them about Jyn's love life and Roberta," hearing the thunk she looked back at the others. "Did I say Roberto or Roberta?"

"Roberta," replied Warrick.

"Hmm, note to self. No more trying Spanish accents," Sara mused. "So, where are they? And someone find my doctor so I can learn when I get to leave this bed and go visit them."

Sharing a look with the others, Catherine decided to be the one to tell Sara the truth. "Sara, Jess collapsed at the scene. She's here in the hospital, a few doors down from you actually. No one but Nick and her doctor have been allowed in to see her. From what Nick's told us she's being kept under heavy sedation."

"Mm hmm," Sara nodded after a moment. "Well then, find Dr. Edwards, I need to get that man in here for a talk. And tell Nick to tell her as soon as she's back among the waking, I'm good and waiting to see her."

"Why do you want to talk with the Doctor?" Grissom asked confused.

"I have my reasons," she replied with a nod. "And relax, I won't interrogate him about her condition," she continued. "Much."

Seeing her smirk Grissom shook his head. "I don't want to know, I don't want to be involved. I'll contact the poor man and find a gurney for our fallen CSI. Who knew, to shut him up you just had to mention Sara and Jessica having a torrid love affair," he continued to himself as he left the room.

"I'll go," offered Warrick, giving Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping over Greg to get out the door.

"Really, had we known that all these years, we could have said we were having one," Catherine agreed with a grin.

"I think that would have shut the entire lab up," Sara replied rolling her eyes.

"The entire lab? Try the entire Law Enforcement section of Las Vegas," Catherine countered.

"Can you see Brass' face after that?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Can you see David's?"

"Or Ecklie's?" Sara laughed.

"Now that is a sight," Catherine laughed. "Well, here comes the gurney for Gregory. I'll leave you be girl."

"Thanks," Sara smiled before listening as Greg was lifted then rolled out of the room. A few minutes later Dr. Edwards entered the room.

"You wished to see me Miss Sidle?" asked Dr. Edwards. "How can I help you?"

"First, come on Gary, since when do you call me _Miss__Sidle_?" she teased.

"Since you aren't currently my patient and this isn't my hospital or my office Sara," replied Dr. Edwards. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Hmm, would have thought that would have made it even more likely for us to be talking on a first name basis seeing as here we are old friends and not the whole patient doctor relationship thing," she countered with a wave of her hand to indicate the doctor patient relationship thing she meant. "Two things, one how is she doing? Honestly. They don't know much, hell I'm sure Nick doesn't completely understand what she's going through. I've been through a fence; hell I've been through a wall. She's in a hell of a lot of pain, so how's she doing?"

"She's in worse condition now then when I released her two weeks ago," Gary sighed. "I did a check up with her 3 days before she was admitted here and she was doing remarkably well but it seems that all her progress was ruined in the span of 3 days. From what Mr. Stokes tells me this was the second time in three days that she collapsed, her body having shut down. Once in Vegas, shortly after they arrived there and then the day the two of you were admitted. I have her sedated for the time being, much to Mr. Stokes' objections, and she will remain sedated until I feel she is back to a point where she won't be a danger to herself."

Sara thought over what he said for a moment before nodding. "Best approach to it really. And if Nick has any more objections, tell him to talk to me."

"I'll be sure to do that," Gary agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Sara nodded slightly. "Would you be willing to work me into your schedule once you're back in the Valley? I have a feeling I'm going to have to stick around for a while thanks to trials and such and depositions and all that fun, and I want to get a few things checked out, especially after everything that has happened in the past year."

"I don't think that will be a problem Sara," agreed Gary.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome Sara," Gary replied before turning and making his way from the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday October 10th, 2005  
><strong>**2:45 p.m.  
><strong>**Redding, California  
><strong>**Mercy Medical Center**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Dr Edwards how much longer are you going to keep her sedated?" questioned Nick in concern from Jessica's bedside. He did not like seeing Jessica lying in a hospital bed under heavy sedation.

"She will remain sedated until I feel she has recovered sufficiently not to do further damage to herself Mr. Stokes. You told me you would make sure she took it easy and yet she still managed to have two episodes in the span of three days," snapped Gary.

"I am aware of what I told you doctor but you have to understand the circumstances surrounding those episodes as you call them. It was a time of severe stress for everyone," argued Nick.

"And you should have known to keep that stress from her given her condition Mr. Stokes," Gary argued back.

"Keep the truth about the fact that her best friend, her sister, had been taken by the same madman that had nearly killed her the first time he got his hands on her? I don't think so doctor. There is no way this side of heaven or hell you could have kept this from her or kept her from doing anything about it."

"Nick?" came a quiet and rather raspy voice from the bed before the doctor could answer.

"Jess?" Nick asked turning his attention back to the bed.

"Wha…What happ…happened?" asked Jessica, trying to moisten her throat.

"Here Baby, drink some of this," Nick instructed as he held out a cup and straw to her, letting her drink some water to coat her throat.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Mercy Medical Center in Redding," supplied Dr Edwards. "You collapsed a week ago. The second time in three days I might add."

"Oh God Nick. Sara. What happened to Sara?" demanded Jessica as she tried to get out of her bed.

"Sara's fine Jess," Nick told her as he gently pushed her back into the bed. "Worried like hell over you but fine."

"Can I see her?" Jessica asked looking between the two men. "Please?"

"Doc?" asked Nick.

"I'll go inform her of your desire to see her if you agree to stay in that bed of yours," demanded Gary.

"Of course," agreed Jessica immediately.

"Alright then," Gary sighed as he turned and made his way from the room only to return a few minutes later, followed by Grissom who was pushing Sara in a wheelchair.

"All right, where's the blasted bed?" Sara spoke up when she heard the door close behind them. "And why do I have to be in this damn wheelchair?"

"It's for your own safety Sara," Gary informed her.

"And your doctor said you have to be in the chair until you are released tomorrow, Acushla. Reach out and you'll feel the end of the bed," Grissom continued softly.

She looked up at him with a frown. "I don't exactly want the _end_ of the bed Gil. So get your butt around from the back of the chair so you can walk me to the _head_of the bed before I say screw it and try to find it myself which can result in quite the disaster as you well know from Saturday."

Grissom shook his head before moving around and offering his arm to lead her to the edge of the bed where Jessica was sitting up thanks to help from Nick and a look from Gary to watch how much she moved.

"Jyn?" Sara asked reaching out to find her hand and capture it in her own. "How you doing Chica?" she asked softly as Grissom stole Nick's chair and brought it over so she could sit down.

"Other than feeling like I've been sleeping for a week and some pain, I'm good. How are you?"

"Other than a scrapped knee that is healing nicely and a minor concussion I'm good too," Sara smiled. "Oh and just a note, you have been sleeping for a week," she dropped to a whisper with a wink. "Oh and I have to warn you now, Greg thinks we had a torrid love affair during our years in Frisco."

Grissom shook his head and he chuckled. "The poor man is still passing out at the sight of Sara when she raises her eyebrow at him knowingly."

Sara sighed happily. "Ah, life is good."

"Do I want to know?" asked Jessica as Nick shook his head, he had heard the whole story from Warrick a few days earlier.

"Greg wanted to know if we were keeping any other important details about you and I from them after I asked about Brian so I said nope, other than the affair we had while we were both in Frisco," Sara explained with a grin. "Poor thing started literally choking on his own words before passing out. He woke up briefly when I was rambling about something else and I made it relate to the whole idea about our love affair and he was back on the floor again. They eventually brought a gurney and rolled him out, it's been moved into my room indefinitely as every time he walks in he goes down."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at hearing Sara's explanation. "Okay…that's…that's…okay, I don't know _what_ that is but at least we know how to shut him up in the future."

"Oh I know," Sara grinned. "But, now that we know we're both alive and well, and I can just _hear_Gary trying not to pace in his anxiety, we better scat so you can rest."

Gary snorted lightly before shaking his head. "You know, there are times I seriously have doubts about her being ninety percent blind."

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week," Sara shot back with a grin.

"I'm just so _tired_ of resting," snapped Jessica. "I've been in an enforced sleep for a week."

"Girl, I understand completely. But if we want to return to Vegas before Catherine pops you got to do what he says," Sara agreed with a half smile.

"Fine," sighed Jessica in agreement.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Sara let go before reaching up to take Grissom's arm. Once back in the wheelchair she grumbled about the stupid hospital rule as he wheeled her back out of the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday October 23rd, 2005  
><strong>**4:37 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Just shy of two weeks after Jessica woke up, she found herself back home with Nick and Sara. Dr. Edwards had confined her to a wheelchair to avoid any more relapses, and given the option of that or staying in the hospital until she was healed, she agreed. Sara on the other hand was up and moving around with Sahidi and her cane, trying to keep her mind off depositions and arraignment dates and everything else that was now happening in San Francisco in the case against one John Harwood, a.k.a. The Birchwood Rapist. And as for Nick, he was running around as their personal gopher, along with spending as much time as possible with the woman he loved. The others had returned to Vegas the day after both Sara and Jessica were released to return to the Valley, as they needed to get back to their jobs before they didn't have any jobs to return to.

Sunday afternoon found Sara actually sitting down and playing solitaire with her recently acquired set of cards in Braille, while Jessica and Nick sat in the gardens enjoying some peace and quiet until the phone rang and James came out to the terrace where Sara sat with Sahidi.

"Miss Sidle, Mr. Grissom is on the phone," he spoke before she held her hand out for the phone.

"Thank you James," she smiled before bringing the phone to her ear. "Hi you."

"Hi back," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Have news for you."

"Oh really?" she asked as she moved the five of clubs to the six of diamonds.

"You are the proud godmother of a beautiful baby girl."

"What!" she shrieked as she sat up suddenly and Sahidi rose.

On the other end he chuckled. "Abigail Sharina Brown was born twenty minutes ago. She's got a whole head of blonde hair, blue eyes but Catherine is convinced that when they change colors they'll be Warrick's, weighs just under ten pounds and is twenty-three inches long."

"Oh my goodness, I can't wait to tell Jess and Nick," Sara grinned.

"I could bet. We've taken tons of pictures, Greg's official job and all, of mom, dad, Lindsey and Abby. Make Nick check his e-mail in about an hour and they should be waiting. And you can torture him into describing them to the most minute detail."

"You know I am. Give Cath my love and tell her to give Abby a kiss on her forehead for me."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later tonight?"

"Of course. Love you."

"Me too Acushla," he replied before she hung up. Turning to James she handed the phone back. "Might I get an escort to where Jyn and Nick are?"

"Of course," James replied before letting her take his arm. A few minutes later they found the two in question.

They were lying on a blanket in the garden, talking softly before the two arrived and they saw James standing there with Sara. "Just dropping her off," James smiled before turning and returning to the house.

"Fortunately I can find my way back without a helper," Sara grinned. "I have news from Vegas," she continued as she moved over to the bench not far away.

"Hey Sara," greeted Nick.

"What news?" asked Jessica, who had her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Abigail Sharina Brown was born about a half hour ago," Sara replied. "She's got her mom's hair, Catherine swears she'll have Warrick's eyes, and pictures are going to be arriving in your e-mail in a little while Uncle Nicky."

"Well then why don't we make our way back up to the library and we can check out the email?" suggested Nick as he rose from his spot next to Jessica, helping her to her feet as well.

"Sounds like a plan to me. And you have to describe her to me," Sara smiled before falling in step with them. "By the way, I don't hear the wheelchair," she continued after a moment.

"That's because we left the blasted thing up at the house," commented Jessica. "Nick's carrying me piggy back so I don't have to walk and I'm free of the chair."

"Ah, I see," Sara nodded.

A few minutes later they were in the library e-mailing Greg every two seconds asking where the pictures were until they finally got an e-mail back with the message 'Hold you horses already, I'm not the flash you dingbats'.

Rolling their eyes Nick moved on to open the pictures and Sara listened to them ooh and aah for a few moments before clearing her throat.

"Blind woman needing description here," she teased softly.

"Well she's gorgeous, little chubby cheeks and a rosebud mouth," Jessica replied.

"They weren't kidding about her having Cat's hair. She's got a whole head full, mostly down I think but she's definitely a blonde like her mom and sister."

"Mm hmm, I heard much of this before. So, skin tone?" she asked with a smile. "I mean considering I won't be able to see her when I hold her and know these things that way, you must share."

"Skin tone…I would say a creamy mocha color? What do you think Nick?" asked Jessica.

"I'll go with that," agreed Nick

"Thank you, now the picture is complete," Sara grinned. "Well, I have a game of solitaire calling from the balcony, not to mention I'm seeing Gary later tonight for an appointment so I will leave you two be. Oh, and don't forget, we have to be in Frisco Wednesday Jyn," she called as she approached the library door. "Want to hit Ghiradelli Square after the mess downtown?"

"Me pass up chocolate? Have you completely lost your mind Chica?" questioned Jessica with a laugh

"I'd take that as a yes if I were you Sara," Nick teased, earning a smack on the arm from Jessica.

"Just for that Nick, you're buying us the chocolate," Jessica informed him.

"Hallelujah!" Sara's cry echoed back to them

Jessica broke out into a fit of giggles at Sara's reply, causing Nick to give into temptation to tickle her senseless, Jessica's giggles and shrieks of laughter following Sara from the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday October 27th, 2005  
><strong>**10:08 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So what exactly are you doing for Halloween?"

"I told you, I won't tell you anything," Sara giggled.

"Mean woman."

"I know I am," she smirked as she idly scratched Sahidi's back.

"God I've missed you."

"Me too, but I'll be home for Thanksgiving," Sara smiled softly as she fought the bout of loneliness that hit at his admission.

"I know; I'm counting the days."

"I'm counting the hours love," she countered softly.

"I can bet. How are things with the DA going?" he asked changing the subject."

"Getting there. I'm tired of having to see Tanya every other day. But she assures me that things are going good. And his psych evaluation should be finished soon, which will get the trial going faster. Although it still looks like it won't be until the New Year before it actually gets started."

"When do you think you'll have to be back for the trial?"

"Probably after the holidays. Why?" she asked with a smile sensing he was up to something.

"Well, I have an invitation to extend to you."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Well, spit it out already Grissom!" she ordered before laughing.

"My mother would like us to visit for Christmas. She would like the chance to meet the woman I've been quote, mooning over for the past few decades."

"Past few decades?" Sara burst out in laughter. "Just how old does your mother think I was when you met me?"

Grissom laughed over the phone. "She tends to exaggerate at times. But she does know that you were a student when we met."

"I see. Well," Sara paused to think. "Tell your mom that it would be my pleasure to spend the holidays with her."

"Gladly."

Hearing the grin in his voice she shook her head before looking up when she heard the grandfather clock downstairs. "It's ten-thirty. I have to go, and you're break is up."

"I know," he sighed. "Have a good night, Acushla."

"I'll try. Have a good night at work."

"I'll try. Sweet dreams Sara. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Night."

"Night." Hanging up the phone she looked down at Sahidi and sighed. "The days are taking far too long to pass baby boy."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday October 31st, 2005  
><strong>**6:54 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The first Halloween Sara and Jessica had spent together in six years was a throw back to their teen years and their days together in Frisco. After the summer they first met, Sara had commented that they needed to visit a Haunted House for Halloween. Unfortunately there were no good ones around the area that they could find, and they came up with the idea to turn Heaven's Paradise into one, one day a year. Parts of the vineyards were turned into bat and cobweb strewn paths that criss-crossed and hid ghosts and other ghouls. That first year the entire household had gotten involved and it became a tradition that was looked forward to from the youngest child to the ninety-year-old Selena who had been with the family for quite literally decades, although she didn't really do much work-wise anymore, their choice not her's.

Even some of the horses were involved, with special blankets that were painted so that in the dark they looked like horse skeletons rather than living, breathing creatures. And riding them were skeletons and one headless horseman played by the barn manager. Then of course they had the werewolves and vampires and mummies and other Halloween creatures that were not exceptionally frightening to small children.

And then there were the two witches who invited the children to their house, Sara and Jessica themselves. They had a blast every year since the first year when they had created their Halloween alter egos. Jessica was a witch with flame red hair and sapphire eyes, and wore a mint green dress that had a fitted bodice and wrist-length sleeves, and flared out from the waist to the ground; all in a light flowing material.

Sara meanwhile had emerald eyes thanks to contacts, and knee-length blonde hair that was almost white. She wore a dress in a similar style to Jessica's. Her's however was sky blue, and the sleeves were different, instead of being fitted, her's flared from the shoulders down and then past her hands, so the actual end of the sleeve was about three times larger a circle than the top of the arm where it met her shoulder. Also both women were wearing velvet robes over the dresses, with the robes open to reveal the dresses, Jessica's being hunter green and Sara's a dark midnight blue. In the hours after the sun set, some people swore that they could only see Sara from the moonlight playing off her hair and the dress, while they could only see Jessica by her hair.

Both carried wands they had made on their own that first year, and had a blast making. Both intricately carved with vines, sometimes it came in handy having hippies for parents. Then there were the companions that completed the image. That first year Sara had nearly grinned until her face froze like that when she realized that she could turn June into a unicorn. A specially designed, completely weightless, horn was created that rested on a pure white browband attached to an equally white bridle, specially kept for Halloween. Meanwhile, Jessica had her own unicorn, a pure black mare, aka Heaven's Desire. Where June's set up was white, hers was black, including a black horn. To anyone not knowing what they were looking at, you could almost swear that the two animals were indeed unicorns.

They had decided this year that they needed a way to dress up Sahidi so he would fit in with the...otherworldly theme and the poor thing was whisked away by the younger kids who returned with a sight that made Jessica gasp before doubling over in laughter. Sara had merely stared at her waiting for an explanation, which only took five minutes to get. They had sprayed the dog down with black Halloween hair color that would wash out of course, and then attached a collar and a dog tag that read "child of Cerberus".

Rolling her eyes Sara had taken Jessica's arm, as they decided Sahidi's collar would take away from the appearance, and they went out to where they would meet the children who came to visit. And so the night began, and pictures were taken by Alicia who had come, not to mention she had come bearing a video camera to get the show on tape for Victoria, Alejandro's grandmother and the woman who brought Paul Sutton into the family so many years before.

By the time ten-thirty had rolled around, the two women had moved to sitting on the horses and we're being led through the 'exotic world' by their 'personal slaves', two of the stable hands who actually enjoyed walking around in leather pants with leather bands around their wrists to signify they were 'slaves'. It came in handy for times like now, and it provided those teenage girls who came a chance to dreamily enjoy the night since the two men in question were quite literally drop dead handsome. Not to mention cleaning out stalls certainly helped in the muscle department.

Sahidi was walking beside June on a long leash, when Sara turned to look at Jessica. "Jyn girl, got a thought for you."

"Oh? What about?" asked Jessica, turning to look at her best friend.

"Well to be honest this originally came to me when I was at the cabin," Sara began. "But I was thinking, and this would especially work as I'm going to take a _really_ wild guess and say you're going to be coming back to Vegas."

"Sara?" Jessica asked in complete confusion. "What are you talking about and what does it have to do with whether I'm returning to Vegas or not?"

Sara shook her head. "God, I miss being able to see. I bet the expression on your face was great," she teased. "But okay, this is what I was thinking. The foundation, it's a fabulous thing and we both know it. What do you think about...maybe...opening a branch in Vegas?" she trailed off.

"I hadn't given it much thought. Actually to be honest Sara I haven't given the foundation any thought at all recently. Not since the accident. It was a way for me to try to forget everything in Vegas. I thought if I started a foundation then I could lose myself in that instead of in forensics since I quit the force after I returned here," replied Jessica quietly, not looking at her friend so she wouldn't have to see the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Really? Well, all things considered I think it's allowed to be forgotten with recent events Jyn girl," Sara smiled. "And hey, so it was started for that reason. Doesn't mean you can't go back to forensics. And doesn't mean it still can't do a lot of good. I still can't believe you actually thought up starting one, it's the best thing I've heard of in years, you know. And not just because I'm in the name," she teased.

"I've been thinking about starting it up for years, I just never had the time," Jessica replied honestly. "But it was knowing that you suffered a similar fate to that of my mother that was the final push when I was looking for a way out."

"Well, then I think for once I'm actually glad about my past," Sara spoke after a moment, holding up a hand to stop any protest Jessica might make to that statement. "Think of all the people the foundation can help. That alone is enough to make everything worth it. Which brings me to the point I brought this up in the first place."

"And what might that be?" questioned Jessica quietly.

"What do you think about opening a branch in Vegas? I can't imagine you staying here with Nick there, not that we won't come back every year for this," Sara began waving her hand to indicate the orderly chaos surrounding them. "And numerous other times of course. Okay, to be honest here, this all came up because I was trying to decide on what the hell I'm going to do with my life now and I thought hmm I wonder if Jyn would like to open a branch of the foundation in Vegas. I could work there, I can still type hella fast and my having a disability might help women who are disabled to come forward and get the help they need because they wouldn't feel that those who aren't disabled wouldn't understand them. Trust me, they _do_ think that. Been there and done that with a case and that reminds me I need to go back to the school and apologize to the Principal," she trailed off to herself before shaking her head. "But yeah, so I was thinking maybe I could talk you into opening a branch there and we can help the people in Vegas and since you're going to be coming back to Vegas, and there's no use denying it, I know you too well my girl, it would be something you could do occasionally if you go back to the lab, or full time if you decide to give up forensics for good or even for a few years and I'm going to shut up because I'm babbling."

"You know how much I loved my job Sara. I only gave it up because it was too hard…even just the thought of walking into a lab brought back memories I didn't want to remember. I thought the foundation was a way to fight that but they only followed me. I think a branch in Vegas is a great idea Sara, and if you're sure you want to work there then I'm all for it. I would love to go back to forensics, I just don't know if it's possible," sighed Jessica in defeat.

"And why might that be?" Sara shot back surprised.

"Sara, have you forgotten that I _quit_. Besides I don't even know if Grissom's offer is still on the table and let's not even go into what everyone's going to think. They're going to look at me differently after this. I kept _this_ part of my life secret for a reason Sara, a reason that has nothing to do with the deaths of my parents. Do they see me or do they see the money?" asked Jessica.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, the horse it's getting ahead of the carriage," Sara began shaking her head. "First, girl we've been down at the Lab off and on for the past few weeks, and I'll have you know that Mac made _sure_ to tell me that if I wanted, though he _seriously_ doubted, I had a job at the lab. He wasn't sure how it would work out, but you know Mac, he thinks about his employees before the lab sometimes, _especially_ when it comes to you and me. And I do believe I heard him mentioning that _you_ my dear girl were on a leave of absence. Which last I checked, meant that you are still _employed_ by the San Francisco Crime Lab," Sara pointed out with a smile. "Next, the offer, _hello_ you're talking to the woman who suggested it in the first place..._oh_ I probably shouldn't have said that," she winced mentally berating herself. "Okay, that came out _very_ wrong," she began trying to figure out how to explain it another way.

"_You_ told him to give me the job?" Jessica demanded, not quite sure how she should feel about this revelation but for some reason she was feeling rather hurt.

"No, no," Sara rushed to get out gesturing with her hands rather wildly. "I told you that came out wrong," she groaned. "Okay_here's_ what happened, honest to God girl. We were talking after we found out my sight had dropped to only twenty-five percent. I told him that we might as well make it _official_ and get my resignation from the lab over and done with, but I hated leaving him missing a member of the team. He assured me he would find someone who while not being able to take my place would be a good addition to the team and not to worry. But you know me, when do I _not_ worry. So I spoke without thinking, that if I was going to have anyone, quote take my place, I wished it would be you because you are the best CSI I know other than Gil._Okay_ and maybe Nick and the others are amazing, but I tend to be partial and put you two at the top of my list. And _yeah_ there's the gang in Frisco, but they're tied with the others, you and Gil are always first and I'm _freaking_ babbling again," she sighed heavily. "_Okay_, let's try this again. I mentioned that and Gil was like, well in all honesty I'd love to have her join the lab, she works well with the group and it would fulfill a secret motivation on his part as it would keep the two of us together and that could be one hell of a good thing after what had happened since I disappeared and all that crap. I pointed out that _hello_, he can offer you the job but you know Gil he was like well should I or shouldn't I so I told him to _freaking_ offer you the job before you return to Frisco and he regrets not having offered it to you in the first place. And you know I'm just going to shut up now _before_ I risk jamming my foot any _further_ up my mouth than it already is."

"Sara, they don't need me in Vegas anymore. They have Greg and as for Frisco, what Mac doesn't know is I gave my resignation in to Assistant Director Gerrett two days after I signed my leave of absence," replied Jessica.

"Hmm, I see. Well you should probably break that news to Mac sometime soon," Sara began bobbing her head from side to side. "As for Vegas. Girl, last I checked _Greg_ is a CSI one. They _lost_a CSI three. And as much as we _all_love Greg, he just doesn't have the...oh what's the word I'm looking for...oh _duh_ Sara, experience. So I honestly don't see _why_ if you submit your application you _wouldn't_ be hired. I mean come on let's look at your list of recommendations. FBI, San Francisco, you worked two major cases, you've worked in Vegas and know the lab and it's employees. I mean really what man would pass being able to have as good a CSI as you. Even _Ecklie_would kiss the ground you walk on and beg you to work for him."

"And how badly do you think I freaked everyone in Vegas out when they learned that your good friend, who they all thought was just another CSI living paycheck to paycheck, was really an heiress with more money than she knows what to do with? As comfortable as Nick seemed to be here, I know deep down he still has issues with all this," argued Jessica.

"Probably about as badly as everyone freaked out when they learned that I, Sara Sidle, the woman who _never_shows any weakness and works for four days straight, is in fact a _victim_ of _every_ form of sexual crime there is," Sara replied with a look. "Jyn, you _can't_ change how people think of you by running away and letting them build their daydreams. Trust me, _been__there_and _done__that_ girl. And yeah, _so_ you're an heiress. Doesn't change who you are. You give them some time to see that you aren't _any_ different from the normal, _everyday_ Jessica Lynn Harrison they met and knew; they _aren't_ going to make a big deal about it. Hell Jyn, I've known you _twenty_years, you see me giving a _hoot_ that you're rich? _Other_ than the fact that it helps provide for _whatever_new ideas I come up with for our Haunted House here?"

"It's easier said then done Sara," sighed Jessica.

"Yeah, so are relationships. And every other facet of life, Chica," Sara replied softly. "Look at it this way, you go back, you'll _prove_ to anyone and everyone that you Jessica Lynn Harrison, do not back down from a challenge. That you _aren't_ about to give up the family you gained just because some of them don't like the fact that you were born into a unique and special family, who _happened_ to be totally loaded. And come on, wouldn't you _love_ to see Ecklie's face when he finds out that you can buy the lab and fire him?" she added with a wink.

"Well, I did sort of threaten Ecklie behind his back when I was trying to convince the others to drop what they were doing and go after you," admitted Jessica. "And I do have to admit it would be priceless to see his face when he learns that I could destroy his career with a single phone call if he goes through with his…I don't think I should say anymore."

"His what?" Sara asked as she swung her face back towards Jessica, from where she had glanced over to check on Sahidi, so fast that she nearly fell off June in the process. Allen immediately saw the near disaster and caught her before she did fall. Once she was back comfortably, and securely seated she turned back to Jessica one eyebrow cocked as high as it could go.

"Sara, Nick made me promise not to say anything...but the reason he had to go back early is because Ecklie's been made Assistant Director and you _know_ the antagonism between him and Grissom. Sara…he's threatening to split the team up," Jessica explained.

"Wait, back up the horse again," Sara began shaking her head. "He was made Assistant Director before I even called you guys. And he's only _now_ doing this? Has he lost his ever loving mind?" she squeaked.

"From what Nick said, he's been watching them. Keeping close tabs on the group. He's just waiting for Grissom to mess up somehow, even in the slightest way. He's biding his time until he feels the time is right to jump all over Griss," continued Jessica.

"Hmm," Sara mused to herself. "Wait until he realizes that Grissom and the team are responsible for the capture of The Birchwood-Night Stalker Rapist," she continued to herself. "Okay then, I honest to God dare the man to do it. Because it sure as hell is going to backfire in his face," she continued to Jessica with a little smirk that said 'I know something the rest of the world doesn't.' "But, I do believe I hear the graveyard ahead, and no doubt we have quite the followers, so let's get on with the business at hand. We have spells to cast and children to frighten," Sara grinned.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday November 22nd, 2005  
><strong>**7:08 a.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica groaned in sleepy irritation as she rolled over and felt around on her bedside table for her cell phone. "Nick?" she asked barely coherently.

"Baby, you are not going to believe this," replied Nick, he was so beyond pissed at this point.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jessica asked around a yawn.

"Cath's been fired," replied Nick.

"_What_?" demanded Jessica sitting bolt upright in bed.

"That's not all, Jess. Warrick and I are off night shift," Nick continued.

"Nick what in the hell is going on there?"

"_Ecklie_," Nick replied simply.

"_Ecklie_? What do you mean _Ecklie_? Is he the one behind this?" questioned Jessica worriedly.

"Well…" Nick began...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 24th, 2005  
><strong>**3:30 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica was furious. She could not believe the man had the nerve to do what he did, especially after all this time. Nick had called the other day to tell her the news and to tell her not to come to Vegas for Thanksgiving like she and Sara had planned, as no one was really in the mood to celebrate. Jessica never told Sara about Nick's call, just told her of her plan to surprise their friends with Thanksgiving dinner. She had not even told Sara that she had been on her way into the lab, just told Sara that she had some last minute errands to run and to meet her outside police headquarters at four o'clock that afternoon. When Sara questioned her on her meeting place, Jessica gave no direct answer, just told her to meet her and that all would be revealed at that time.

The receptionist had tried to stop her on her way into the lab, but after recognizing her, the receptionist backed away, like everyone else that was in Jessica's path. Word of Jessica's status as more than just a CSI level 3 had gotten around and given the anger radiating off of her, everyone knew better than to get in Jessica's way.

"We need to talk," Jessica said as she stalked into Conrad Ecklie's office, slamming the door behind her. "_Now_."

"Well, well, well. It looks like Grissom's little lost lamb has finally returned to the fold," Ecklie mused. "What can I do for you Miss Harrison? Here to try to get your job back because the likeliness of that happening is quite small."

"For your information Conrad, may I call you Conrad?" asked Jessica innocently taking a seat across the desk from him.

"No, you may not," replied Ecklie.

"For your information Conrad, I never worked for you. In fact, I never worked for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I was here on loan from San Francisco because _your_ Night Stalker case started out as _our_ Birchwood Rapist case and I, along with Sara Sidle, was the primary CSI assigned to Birchwood. Therefore you have no say over my job or me. But you _are_ going to do something for me," Jessica told him.

"And what might that be?" questioned Ecklie.

"Reinstate the night shift the way that it was," Jessica told him.

"Won't happen Miss Harrison. Grissom and crew messed up big time this time and must pay the consequences. There is nothing I can to do fix it. I tried to help Grissom, I really did but you know what he's like. I refuse to stick my neck out for him anymore for fear of having my head chopped off in the process," replied Ecklie with a smirk.

"I do know what Gil is like but I also know _you_ Conrad," replied Jessica. "Gil is a better CSI than you and his team was the best in the state, if not the country and you can't stand that, so you strike at him the only way you can. Well now it's my turn Conrad. Either reinstate the night shift as it was with Grissom, Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Greg or pay the consequences."

"Is that a threat Miss Harrison?" Ecklie questioned. "Because I can assure you it _won__'__t_ work. You have _no_ power here Miss Harrison. No one is going to believe the word of a level 3 CSI that is attempting to strike out at her superiors. I have friends in high places Miss Harrison. I can make your life _very_ difficult if you choose to continue down this path. Plus I have the sheriff on my side. He agrees with me that it was time to break up the night shift. They were getting…sloppy."

"It's not a threat Conrad. It's a _promise_ and if you don't believe me that's _your_ problem," Jessica informed him as she rose from her chair and left the room, making her way out to the waiting car.

A few minutes later found the limousine pulling up out front of police headquarters, where a large number of reporters had gathered. Through the throng of people Jessica could see Sara and Sahidi waiting at the top of the stairs, just outside the main entrance. When the reporters noticed the limo pull up they turned their attention towards it and therefore missed seeing the sheriff come out of the building. The minute Jessica stepped from the car, the reporters started shouting questions her way, many of them recognizing her from her recent press in the society pages in most magazines and newspapers and her name and face showing up in television reports as well.

Jessica made her way through the reporters and up to where Sara and Sheriff Atwater were waiting.

"Jyn _what_ in the world is going on?" asked Sara curiously.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know Miss Harrison," demanded Atwater.

"I decided to hold a press conference," replied Jessica. "Excuse me will you?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the reporters.

"May I have your attention please?" she said as she stepped up to the microphone. Once all the reporters had stopped throwing questions at her for the time being, Jessica continued. "Thank you. I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you all here today, and from the looks on your faces, some of you know who I am and some of you don't so let me get that out of the way first then. My name is Jessica Lynn Harrison. I am the only daughter of Sebastian and Victoria Harrison and the sole owner of the vineyards and stables of Heaven's Paradise. What does all this have to do with why I have called you here today you ask. Quite simply I am here to correct a wrong that has been committed against my friends…my _family_ and to call for the resignation of Assistant Director Conrad Ecklie. I'm sure all of you are aware of the serial killer dubbed 'Night Stalker'…" Jessica waited a few minutes while the murmurs of the reporters died back down.

"Night Stalker, also known as the Birchwood Rapist, raped and murdered close to a hundred women in both San Francisco _and_ Las Vegas. He has since been captured and is awaiting trial not only here in Vegas but in San Francisco, Miami and Dallas, for crimes committed in those cities but it is here, _in_ Las Vegas that his final crime was stopped. If it weren't for the unceasing efforts of Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, and Greg Sanders, Night Stalker would still be roaming free to prey on other unsuspecting victims. When Night Stalker turned his attention to one of their own, the Criminalists that make up the night shift here in Vegas, doubled their efforts to bring him to justice and get back the one that went missing. Sara Sidle is alive because of the efforts of Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders. And yet how are these people repaid? Gil Grissom is removed from his position as night shift supervisor, Catherine Willows is fired, Greg Sanders is taken out of the field and placed back in the lab on a permanent basis and Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown are not only transferred from the night shift, Warrick to the swing shift and Nick to days, but both are dropped down from level 3 to level 2, making all their effort and hard work for nothing as they have to work that much harder to get back to where they were before they brought in the Night Stalker.

"The life of a criminalist is not a glamorous one. We do not do what we do for fame, for money or for notoriety. We do what we do because it's a part of our nature, a part of who we are and if we can't trust the people we work with, what are we left with. Assistant Director Conrad Ecklie took it upon himself to break up a team that worked tirelessly to get the Night Stalker off the streets, ensuring the safety of everyone and what do they get in return. Not the congratulations that they deserve. No, they get their lives ripped apart by a man who is too cowardly to admit the truth. To admit that he is only half the man that Gil Grissom is. Conrad Ecklie has taken every opportunity to berate and belittle the entire night shift team. He has done everything in his power to destroy the _best_ team in the country but I say no more. Conrad Ecklie may think he's safe because of his 'high powered' friends but I hate to be the one to tell him that his friends won't be able to protect him any longer, not if I have anything to say about it."

"Miss Harrison, what is it _exactly_ that you want?" shouted out a reporter from the middle of the crowd.

"I want the night shift reinstated as it was with Gil Grissom as supervisor. I want Catherine's job returned to her, along with Greg's, Nick's and Warrick's rankings as CSI level 1 and level 3s respectively. I want Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine back on nights where they belong," answered Jessica.

"What was Assistant Director Ecklie's reaction to your demand?" shouted another reporter.

"His reaction was to hide behind the so called power of his highly placed friends. Conrad Ecklie is a small man who thinks he holds great power because he is friends with the sheriff and mayor of Las Vegas. Conrad Ecklie holds _no_ power."

"How can you be so sure of that?" demanded one of the younger reporters who obviously did not really know anything about Jessica's family.

"You want to know how I can be so sure that Conrad Ecklie holds no power even though he is friends with the sheriff and mayor?" reiterated Jessica.

"Exactly," replied the same reporter.

"Simply because he is friends with the _local_ sheriff and mayor, whereas my family has been friends with the likes of governors, congressmen, senators and even presidents. Normally I am not the type of person who uses her family name to get what she wants but in this case I make an exception. Conrad Ecklie has attacked my _family_ and I'll be damned if I'll just sit back and let him get away with it. Make no mistake, we may not be related by blood but Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders _are_ my family and by attacking them, you attack me. If the night shift is not reinstated within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours the Las Vegas Crime Lab will no longer _be_ the number one lab in the country next to the FBI. The Las Vegas Crime Lab will find itself struggling to make ends meet as their funding will be cut," Jessica told them.

"You can't do that," snarled Atwater.

"Oh no? Watch me," snapped Jessica in return as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. "May I speak with Senator Ensign please," Jessica asked when someone picked up on the other end. "John, Jessica Harrison here, how are you?…Listen I'm having a little issue here in Las Vegas…It seems that a few of my friends are being penalized for doing their jobs…One has been fired while the others have mostly been demoted and the team broken up…"

"She's bluffing," laughed Atwater.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sheriff. You have no idea the amount of pull Jessica has when it comes to things like this," Sara told him.

"…Of course you can John. Hold on one moment and I'll put him on," Jessica said into her phone before turning around to face the Sheriff. "Senator Ensign would like to speak with you Sheriff Atwater," Jessica told him as she held the phone out towards him. "The phone won't bite you Sheriff, the Senator might but the phone won't," Jessica observed a few minutes later when the Sheriff had made no move to take the phone from her.

"Rory Atwater," the sheriff said into the phone after tentatively taking it from Jessica.

"Is that really Senator Ensign?" questioned one of the reporters.

"Yes…yes Senator," agreed Atwater, who had paled considerably at the verbal dressing down he had just received. "Yes sir, of course Sir. Right away Sir. Thank you Senator," Atwater finished as he hung up the phone, handed it back to Jessica and stepped up towards the microphones and the waiting reporters. "Ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement to make. I would like to publicly apologize to Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders and Jessica Harrison. All ratings will be reinstated and Gil Grissom will be returned to the position of supervisor immediately. They will also all be returned to their former positions on the night shift and I would like to extend an offer of employment to Jessica Harrison to fill the spot vacated by Sara Sidle."

"Thank you Sheriff," replied Jessica. "I accept your offer on one condition."

"And what might that be?" questioned Atwater nervously.

"Ecklie is to be returned to his position as Day Shift Supervisor as of today and he is to refrain from any form of revenge against any member of night shift, either on the job or off," Jessica informed him.

"Now see here Miss Harrison…" Atwater began before paling once more as Jessica flipped open her phone and started dialing.

"What was that you were saying Sheriff?" asked Jessica.

"Nothing Miss Harrison. I will see to it that Ecklie is dealt with as you requested," replied Atwater nervously.

"Thank you Sheriff," replied Jessica closing her phone. "In that case I accept your offer. Oh and one more thing Sheriff," Jessica called out as Atwater started to leave. "I'll be starting on Monday. _After_ the holiday," she informed him, getting a terse nod in acceptance before the Sheriff continued on back into the building.

Sara remained quiet as Atwater walked away before looking back at Jessica one eyebrow raised. "When _exactly_ did all of this happen?"

"Nick called me two days ago," offered Jessica as she walked over to her friend.

"And I was left out of the loop because?" she asked curious

"Nick begged me not to tell you. Hell he even told me not to come for Thanksgiving. They're all in shock right now, Gil especially and Nick didn't want to upset you and neither did I," replied Jessica.

Sara nodded. "Makes sense, but next time something bad happens, screw me being upset, tell me okay?" she asked as she lowered her glasses to look at Jessica over the lenses. "And yeah, I can't glare anymore, but I know everyone gets unnerved by my stares so accept one of them in its place."

"I'm sorry alright?" laughed Jessica. "I know how much all of you hate Ecklie and Nick was just so upset. I think he was more upset about Catherine and Griss than he was about himself, hence Thanksgiving dinner courtesy of Chez Harrison," she finished holding out her arm for her friend.

"Well I thought we planned that before everyone was upset but I do believe it should be Thanksgiving dinner courtesy of Chez Harrison and Sidle," Sara teased as she took Jessica's arm.

"True," agreed Jessica as she led Sara down the steps towards the waiting car. "But I do believe we have some people that are expecting us, even though they don't realize it yet."

"Very, very true," Sara smiled. "So, how exactly are we getting the lot of them to the Lab if they are not all working now? And shouldn't the food for the Break Room have arrived already? We just have to set up in Gil's office right?"

"Well, Gil still works nights as does Greg so neither one will be in yet. Nick should be finishing soon and I believe Warrick should also be there since he's on swing. Really the only person we need to worry about getting there is Catherine but she should be getting into a car shortly. A car sent by her darling husband to surprise her with dinner. Nick has a note tucked into his locker telling him to be in Gil's office at the appointed time and I have Brass in on it to get Warrick there as well," explained Jessica as the car started on its way to the lab.

"Brilliant my dear woman, brilliant," Sara grinned.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 24th, 2005  
><strong>**6:01 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom's Office**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay Griss, we're here. What's up?" Nick asked walking into Grissom's office only to find Grissom looking around his office like it was possessed.

"I'm thinking the same thing Nick," he replied looking around once more. "Did one of you decide to have Thanksgiving dinner here?" he asked looking up at Nick, and now Warrick who stood behind the other man.

"Not me," Warrick replied as he took in the array of food spread around Grissom's office that was unusually neat, and completely free of the normal papers.

"Warrick?" Catherine asked causing her husband to turn around and whistle in appreciation.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked with a smile as he took in her dressed up appearance.

"Umm, shouldn't you _know_ that?" she asked confused.

"No..." he began. "Why?"

"Well you sent the car for me," she argued as she pointed towards the front of the building.

"I didn't send any car..." he echoed completely confused.

"Hiya!" Greg spoke up from behind Catherine causing everyone to look at him. "Did you see the press conference?"

"What press conference?" the four echoed more confused as they added that to the food, pages, cars that weren't sent...

"Jessica gave a press conference this afternoon."

"She did?" Nick asked surprised.

"Yup, we got our jobs back."

"Huh?" Catherine, Warrick, and Nick spoke simultaneously.

"Yup, she got our jobs back."

"How?" the three asked starting to sound like they were speaking on cue.

"I told you," Greg answered rolling his eyes. "_Jessica_ gave a press conference _and_ she got our jobs back for us. Aren't you listening to _anything_?"

"_How_the hell did she get our jobs back with a press conference?" Catherine asked frustrated and contemplating strangling the bearer of the news. "She's not even in _Vegas_ for crying out loud."

"By calling a friend of mine," replied Jessica from the doorway, a strange smirk on her face.

"That's putting it mildly," Sara added from slightly behind and next to her. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Jess, what are you doing here?" questioned Nick as he went over and hugged her. "I told you to stay in California."

"And I'm not about to sit back and watch my family be attacked for no reason when I have it within my power to prevent it," argued Jessica. "And like Sara said. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Exactly," Sara agreed. "So, I do believe we have a few good things to be thankful for," she continued with a smile. "And night shift doesn't start for an hour, so we have time to eat," she continued as Sahidi stuck his head around her legs. "And Sahidi would like some turkey. Oh and rest assured, she wouldn't let me do the tofu turkey so you meat eaters have meat.

"Well in that case," Grissom spoke up with a smile. "Warrick, kindly help your wife into the room, Nick get the two of you into the room. Greg, you too. I do believe we have surpassed the maximum capacity for my doorway."

Sara snorted back a giggle before fighting not to smile.

"Laugh woman, it's been too long since I've heard you laugh," Grissom ordered with a grin as the others moved into his office before he reached her and gave her a quick hug. "And hello to you too Sahidi and no, we aren't going to rub you're stomach so no trying to kill our feet," he continued as he scratched the dog's ears.

"What was that?" Greg asked looking over at them from where he sat.

"It's a thing with the dog Greg, you don't want to go there... Although," Grissom began with a smile. "Acushla, why don't you sit down and we'll let Sahidi assure himself that everyone here is safe."

Sara looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Makes perfect sense to me. Now get me to a chair so I can get a drink already," she ordered with a smile.

Grissom led her over to one of the two free chairs, before taking Sahidi over to each of the members, stopping in front of Greg. "Sahidi, Greg. Greg, Sahidi." he introduced.

"Hi big boy," Greg grinned as she scratched the dog's ears. Sahidi moved his head more into Greg's ministrations before stopping and dropping to the ground on his feet only to roll over.

"Dude, I can't feel my feet," Greg spoke looking up at Grissom for help.

"Rub his stomach Greg or you're feet and him are going to become life-long companions," Sara smiled.

"You're kidding right?"

Seeing both Grissom and Sara regarding him with similar expressions, right eyebrows raised and a half smile he dropped his head to his chest. "Damn, I don't know where his stomach has been."

"Greg, do you think I'd let his stomach go anywhere that I haven't been?" Sara replied rolling her eyes as the others in the room tried to not laugh.

"Sara...he's a dog. He licks himself."

"And you're a human, you wash yourself," Sara shot back

"But I don't use my tongue!"

"Yeah, so you use water that is run through a filter after being used for any other type of use including filling the toilet."

"Aww man, now I won't be able to take a shower again. Thanks Sara," he groaned before reaching down and rubbing the dog's stomach. Immediately Sahidi rolled over, stood up and padded his way back to Sara's side, before dropping down to lay on the floor next to her.

"Okay, now that Greg's been introduced properly, would someone please tell me exactly _how_Jessica managed to get all our jobs back? Who in the world did you call girl?" questioned Warrick.

"Well…" Jessica trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Well, she simply contacted an old friend of her family's. Who doesn't really matter now does it?" Sara spoke up. "And hey, I understand that Atwater pretended to be a ghost there for a few so...things are interesting. But we have other things to talk about after all. And I have pictures for you guys from Halloween," she began to babble.

"Acushla," Grissom whispered as he handed her a plate full of everything except turkey. Jessica mouthed a 'thank you' in Sara's direction.

"Okay, yeah I'll stop babbling now," Sara grinned as Grissom whispered in her ear what Jess had done along with where things were on her plate.

"Pictures from Halloween?" Greg asked curious.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing Sara and I together Greg?" questioned Jessica innocently.

"Oh grow up," Greg replied rolling his eyes. "I know that she was making that up."

"Are you so sure about that Greg?" asked Jessica as she walked over and behind Sara's chair, wrapping her arms seductively around Sara's neck, kissing her lightly behind the ear.

"Hello again poppit," Sara grinned as she looked up at Jessica's face before she took one of her hands and raised it to her lips.

"It was so nice having you back in my bed Sara," commented Jessica sexily.

"Is there something we should know about?" Nick asked curious as he shared a glance with Grissom.

"Oh I know, I had forgotten how _incredibly_ warm and comfortably that bed is," Sara groaned as she let her head fall against the back of her chair, and in turn Jessica with a smile of pure ecstasy.

"You do realize Greg is hyperventilating over here right?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Really?" Sara asked. "Hmm honestly I can't find it in me to care at the moment," she continued as she reached an arm up to wrap around Jessica's neck.

Thunk

Sara looked across the room one eyebrow raised. "The boy just fell out of the chair, didn't he?"

Jessica could not hold back her laughter any longer and collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. Sara no longer having something to hold her arm up, brought her hand around to her mouth to quiet her own laughter.

"You two are evil," Warrick shook his head. "Truly, _completely_, evil."

"Thank you," Sara replied with a grin.

"I'm still wondering if there's something the two of us need to know about," Nick teased lightly.

"Oh my God, I just had the weirdest dream," Greg muttered as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Did you now?" Catherine asked pinching her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, Sara and Jess were making out during Thanksgiving dinner," he answered before Nick handed him a drumstick.

Greg looked at the drumstick then Nick, then back at the drumstick. "Oh my God! That wasn't a dream!"

"Greg, would you kindly stop teasing my dog with that drumstick," Sara drawled as she felt Sahidi stand up and his tail start wagging. "He's going to take out the desk in a moment," she added as incentive.

"Oh, here," he began starting to hand the bone to the dog.

"_NO_!" Sara and Grissom yelled.

"What?" he asked pulling the piece of meat back.

"Dogs can't eat chicken bones. Turkey bones, whatever. Only beef and ham," Sara explained leaning back in her chair to let her heartbeat return to its normal rate. "Just had visions of the dog choking running through my head," she muttered to herself.

"Well, _what_ am I suppose to do?" Greg asked confused. "The dog's still looking at me like he wants to eat me."

"Take the meat off the bone, dingbat," she answered.

"Okay," he shrugged before peeling the meat off the bone and handing it in pieces to the dog.

"Is he actually hand feeding my dog?" Sara asked leaning over to look towards Jessica.

"Yep," replied Jessica still suffering from her stress induced giggle attack. "Nick, baby, can you help me up please before Sahidi takes my head off," asked Jessica from her spot on the floor near Sara's feet.

"Oh, he doesn't want you're head. He wants your breast," Sara spoke up.

"Breast?" Greg squeaked.

"Meat," Sara added quickly.

"Come on Jess," Nick said as he helped Jessica back to her feet and over to the couch. "You okay?" he asked quietly so as not to draw too much attention

"Just a little stressed. I'm not used to the whole press conference bit. I'm a CSI for a reason and not having to deal with the press is one of them," Jessica replied just as quietly, resting her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Okay, so we've had our fun," Sara began once they were sitting back across the room.

"Wait, that means that you two really aren't?" Greg broke off glancing around. "Umm, well that is...you know."

"Dear God Greg, you think I'd actually have dated Hank and flirted with Grissom if I had been involved in a relationship with Jessica?" Sara asked looking towards him like he lost his mind.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm nuts about Nick here," commented Jessica.

"Yeah and hello, everyone here knew I was crazy for Grissom since the second week I was here," Sara agreed.

"You...oh you two are annoying," Greg huffed.

"We know," Sara grinned. "But anyhow, I do believe we were talking about Halloween earlier."

"Yes, we were." Catherine agreed. "So just what is so special about this Halloween?" she asked with a smile.

"Ah, tradition," Sara began with a smile.

"Witches," Jessica added.

"Unicorns."

"Haunted Houses."

"Demons," Sara continued.

"Demons? Unicorns? Oh come on," Greg rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe us?" Sara asked turning to look at him.

"Hey, you are not pulling this one over me too," argued Greg.

"So, you're saying that our Halloween did not include Demons, Unicorns, and everything else that we just mentioned?" Sara continued.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wanna bet?" asked Jessica, her eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Yeah, I do," replied Greg without missing a beat.

"How much?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"If you win, I'll do all the grunt work for an entire week. If I win, Jessica has to tell everyone exactly how she managed to get everyone's job back," countered Greg.

"Deal," Sara and Jessica agreed in unison.

"Why do I get the feeling you just walked right into a trap buddy," commented Nick.

"That's because he did," Sara grinned as she handed her plate to Grissom before digging into her purse. "I do believe there should be a TV in here..."

"Right over here," Warrick replied as she held up a VHS.

"And here are the pictures as well," Sara continued holding up a packet of photos. Taking her plate back she handed the photos to Grissom as Warrick popped the tape into the player.

"Blonde?" Grissom asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Red?" Nick chorused as they both looked up at the girls.

"Problem?" Sara replied with a smile. "Now start the tape. I need an honest review of our program."

"Yes ma'am," Warrick grinned before hitting play

On the screen they saw a graveyard at night, and red-haired Jessica was riding a black unicorn and blonde-haired Sara was sitting on a white unicorn.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome one and all," Sara spoke as she was lifted from the unicorn's back by a man wearing only leather pants and leather bands around his wrists, and one on his left bicep. "My name is Lady Marina and my sister is Lady Lillian," she continued as Jessica was helped off the unicorn by another man dressed similar to Sara's companion, with the band around his right bicep instead.

"Welcome back to Heaven's Paradise," Jessica continued. "And those of you who are new, welcome."

"As you know, tonight is Samhien, the one night a year when the barrier between the worlds of the living and the dead is lowered," Sara continued. "And as midnight approaches, we have gathered here to share with you the stories of our ancestors, who like so many witches, have made sure that those who would use this night as an escape to be free and wreak havoc on the world are kept at bay."

"Did any of you meet any creatures who need to be captured?" Jessica asked before the camera turned to see the crowd gathered. There had to be at least fifty people there, of all ages and a variety of costumes. They were carrying lanterns and candles, not to mention whatever type of container they had for candy."

"Ghosts."

"Wolves."

"Werewolves," another voice corrected.

"Vampires."

"Cat people," a small child cried.

"Mummies."

"Oh goodness," Jessica replied as the camera turned back to the two. "We definitely need to get all of them captured. Was there anyone else?"

"Lucian," a small Snow White yelled.

"Lucian?" Jessica and Sara repeated with horror.

"Oh goodness Lil, we should get them out of here."

"I know Rina," Jessica agreed. "Come on everyone, the stories will have to wait," she continued as she walked towards the group, obviously intent on turning them around. Until evil laughter filled the air.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going Lillian?"

The camera swung around to where a small group was gathered by a few tombstones. The man, if it was a man, was standing in front and looked like every classic rendition of Satan, horns and all, except he was wearing a leather duster. His "minions" looked similar, and were dressed in a variety of clothing.

"Lucian," Jessica remarked with disdain.

"I see you brought guests. My thanks," Lucian continued before his minions ran towards the crowd.

"No!" Sara and Jess cried pointing their wands toward the guests and a curtain of water sprang up between the minions and their "prey".

Lucian growled before raising his hand towards the water and flames sprang up on the side of the water _away_ from the guests.

"Shay na!" Sara spoke before the flames died away. "Ca na ra-su," she continued before the water disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

"Ingenious Marina," Lucian spoke rolling his eyes. "Protection spell...well, we'll just get them after we've taken care of you two."

"Actually, you and yours are returning from whence you came," Jessica answered.

"And who's going to make us?" Lucian countered before raising a hand and the ground next to Jessica suddenly exploded and the sky was lit with fire.

"Shay na," Sara spoke before the flames died away and Jessica pointed her own wand towards Lucian and sparks shot up from the ground as his minions jumped away

"Get them!" Lucian ordered before his minions suddenly charged at Sara and Jessica who raised their wands and began casting spells left and right, sparks jumping from where the spells hit the ground as others knocked minions off their feet and even a few did back flips and twisted in the air as they flew before landing on the ground unconscious.

The few that did nearly reach them were knocked out of the way by their...male companions...before Lucian sent fireballs that the two were forced to dodge only to be knocked off their feet by something else he did.

"You're protectors are gone Ladies," Lucian spoke with a smile.

"So are yours," Jessica countered idly waving her wand.

"Then you have to deal with me and all the powers of hell!" Lucian cried before a circle of flames erupted from the ground to surround him.

"Haven't you learned by now that the whole 'powers of hell' thing is only a big deal in Disney movies?" Sara asked with a sigh before ducking and the ground behind them blew up with a few sparks for good measure.

"Seems like that is a bit more 'real life' than a Disney movie," Lucian replied with a smirk.

"Good point," Sara agreed with a nod. "Lil, shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied with a smile before taking Sara's free hand with her own as they both pointed their wands towards Lucian. "Shay na," they began together as Lucian laughed. "Kah-ch ra me-soo ti la tu nah coa sharin me no kra," they continued as they began to glow with a lavender and pale green light.

"What are you doing?" Lucian asked as the ground around his circle started to erupt with magical explosions.

"Ti ra shoo na coo, mi ca-ra soot num ray," they answered as the minions stumbled to their feet and ran to his side as the flames disappeared. "Alay-na sho rean mey to soo nat. Careen morn toreen sha-laan coo ray toorne re moo-na."

Suddenly fireworks burst from the ground and shot into the air, numerous others following them before the air became deathly silent as the scene moved back to the spot where the group had been, now empty save for scorch marks on the ground.

"I think we did well, sister mine," Sara smiled as she looked at Jessica.

"As do I Marina," Jessica agreed, "I do believe our ancestors would be proud, and now we have guests to see back to the Manor. The midnight hour shall soon end, and we have other business to attend to as well, other creatures to return to their cages."

"That we do," Sara agreed softly as she turned and cast two spells towards each of the men, soft sparkles moving towards them before they rose and made their way back to the two women. Her companion led her back to her unicorn as Jessica turned to the crowd.

"Our thanks for joining us this most mystical of nights, but my sister and I must unfortunately leave your side. Rest assured however that you shall all be safe and sound. At the manor you shall find refreshments and other treats, stay as long as you wish. And until next year, may you all be well and cared for. And may those that watch over us all, keep each of you in the palm of their hands."

The camera followed as the two made their way from the group for a few moments, atop their magical mounts and accompanied by their familiars and companions before following the crowd back to the manor then fading to black as the screen held on the outside of the house decorated with lanterns and candles lighting the shrubs and such.

"Oh my freaking mother of God. I can not believe I just lost a bet like that," Greg moaned.

"Accept it Greggo. It's life," Catherine replied with a smirk before turning to the two women. "First, _who_ are the two gorgeous hunks?"

"That's Henry and Alan. They're two of the stable hands, they've been with us for...oh since we were all teenagers," Sara replied with a smile.

"They actually thought up those outfits of theirs," Jessica added. "Although I do honestly believe they've only gotten better as the years have gone by," she continued looking towards Sara who was smirking in agreement.

"Anyway, I do believe we have some food here that needs eating," Grissom spoke up with a look around at the food still mostly uneaten on everyone's plates.

"Yes sir," Catherine replied with a salute before turning to the other women. "So, you wanted reviews. Here goes..."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You know what guys, I hate to do this but I gotta run," Nick said some time later.

"You might want to wake sleeping beauty first Nick," commented Warrick as he indicated Jessica, who had fallen asleep with her head in Nick's lap.

"Good point," agreed Nick as he gently shook Jessica. "Jess, Baby, I gotta get up."

"Hmm?" Jessica replied rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Nick what is it?"

"I gotta run Jess," Nick told her as he rose from the couch.

"I'll go with you," commented Jessica getting up herself. "I've had one hell of a stressful day. God, I hate the press," she finished mumbling to herself.

"Good night guys," Nick said as he made his way out of the break room, Jessica following behind him.

A few minutes later they were standing out in the parking lot in front of Jessica's hired car.

"So, my place or yours?" asked Jessica as she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist.

"You're place? Jess, you live in California," Nick commented returning Jessica's embrace.

"Okay fine," sighed Jessica rolling her eyes. "Your place or my hotel room?"

"As much I would like to take you up on the offer Jessica, I have to run," Nick said, kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling out of her arms.

"Nick where are you going?" asked Jessica in confusion.

"Dallas," replied Nick simply.

"Dallas? Nick I don't understand."

"I'm going to visit my folks for Thanksgiving Jess. I _told_ you not to come here, didn't I?" asked Nick.

"Well yeah, but I thought…"

"Thought what Jess?"

"I thought that you just said that because of what Ecklie did and you didn't want me to come here until you'd gotten yourself organized in your new shift. But Nick that's not an issue anymore, you're back on nights effective immediately," Jessica said trying to explain.

"Jess, it's not that simple. My folks asked me to come for Thanksgiving and if I don't leave now I'll miss my flight."

"So what if you miss your flight Nick," argued Jessica. "Phillip can fly the two of us to Dallas…"

"I'm sorry Jess but that's not going to work," Nick said interrupting her suggestion. "My parents are meeting me at the airport and if I change it now…Look Jess I really have to go."

"Fine Nick, go," sighed Jessica in defeat as she watched Nick walk across the parking lot and get into his truck.

"Where to Miss Harrison?" asked the driver as he came and opened the car door for Jessica as she watched Nick pull out of the parking lot.

"Henderson airport please," instructed Jessica pulling out her cell phone as she climbed in the back seat, never seeing Catherine come out of the building. "Phillip, prepare the plane, I'm returning to Heaven's Paradise."

"Oh Nicky, what have you done now," sighed Catherine worriedly as she watched Jessica's car pull out of the parking lot.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday November 27, 2005  
><strong>**1:17 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" asked Roberto in surprise. He had not been expecting to find Jessica wandering the grounds of Heaven's Paradise so soon after her impromptu press conference a few days earlier, which had caught the attention of the national news.

"I'm walking the grounds Roberto, what does it look like?" snapped Jessica in return. "I'm sorry Roberto," she sighed a few minutes later. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just thinking and wasn't really expecting to run into anyone."

"It's alright Jessica, I understand. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't think this is something you really want to hear about Roberto," replied Jessica.

"And why might that be?"

"It's about Nick."

"I see. Well in that case I will leave you to your thoughts," Roberto offered before turning and leaving the way he had come, leaving Jessica to her thoughts once more.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday November 28th, 2005  
><strong>**10:03 a.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Mistress?"

"Yes Elsie, what is it?" asked Jessica as she waved the maid into her room which was in total disarray as she was trying to decide what to pack and what to leave behind.

"Mrs. Sutton is here to see you," Elsie informed her. "Shall I tell her you're busy?"

"No Elsie, I'll see her. Would you please pack everything that is here on the bed for me?" Jessica asked as she made her way towards her door.

"Of course Mistress. Mrs. Sutton is in the sitting room."

"Thank you Elsie," Jessica said as she left the maid to pack for her. "What can I do for you Alicia?" Jessica asked a few minutes later as she entered the sitting room to find Alicia waiting for her.

"I'm worried about you Jessica. You know I think of you as a daughter and when Roberto told me he'd seen you yesterday and that you seemed quite upset I thought you might like someone other than Roberto to confide in, given what has happened between the two of you in the past," explained Alicia as she hugged Jessica, before pulling her down onto the sofa. "It's about your young man, isn't it?" she asked causing Jessica to nod in agreement. "What has Nicholas done? Was he upset by the press conference?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes Jessica I do, it made the national news broadcast. What did you expect to happen when you call a United States Senator on the phone in front of the press in order to get what you want," explained Alicia. "Was Nicholas not happy that you got him his old job back?"

"I don't know Alicia, we never really talked about that," replied Jessica. "I hate dealing with the press and it stresses me out so Sara helped me deflect anything my friends wanted to know about the press conference and only Greg saw it anyways."

"Then what's the matter Jessica? The last time I saw you with your young man you were both so happy," commented Alicia as she turned Jessica's face to hers. "What is it Jessica? What happened to send you back here?"

"He left."

"What do you mean he left? Left how?" demanded Alicia angrily.

"Well, after the press conference Sara and I surprised everyone at the lab with Thanksgiving Dinner and a video of what we did for Halloween since we knew no one would believe us unless we had proof. Well half way through the party Nick says he has to go so I leave with him only to discover he's flying off to Dallas to see his parents," explained Jessica.

"There is nothing wrong with him wanting to see his parents Jessica," Alicia pointed out.

"I _know_ that Alicia," snapped Jessica as she stood from the sofa and walked to the windows. "I suggested we both go, take the jet and surprise his parents. He was quick to kill _that_ idea. Alicia, I think there is something going on that he's not telling me about."

"What makes you think that Jessica?"

"Well, he _seemed_ happy to see me when he found me at the lab but he pulled away when I suggested going to Dallas with him and he even made a point of reminding me that he didn't want me in Vegas this weekend to begin with. Alicia if it was just him going to visit his parents why would my staying in California be so important to him?"

"I don't know Jessica," replied Alicia sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know how to counsel you in this one except to ask if you still plan on taking the job in Vegas."

"I do. I let Nick chase me away once; I'm not going to let him do it again. Besides, my furniture is arriving today and I'm due to fly out of here in a couple hours which will give me a few hours to get my house set up before I have to report to work. I guess I'll just have to see how things go from there," replied Jessica with a shrug.

"Well you know where to find me if you need someone objective to talk to my dear," Alicia reminded as she walked over to Jessica and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a motherly hug.

"Thank you Alicia," replied Jessica, returning the hug before walking Alicia to the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday November 28th, 2005  
><strong>**7:10 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nick, are you still working on anything from days?" questioned Grissom.

"Yeah, Sofia asked me to follow up on a few of the cases we'd been working on," Nick answered.

"Fine. Nick, you're on that. Warrick you're with me, suspected suicide. Greg, you're with Jessica tonight, break and enter," instructed Grissom as he handed Greg a slip of paper with the address on it as Nick and Warrick turned to look at Jessica in surprise, who was standing leaning up against the door frame.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he walked over to her.

"I work here Nick. Or don't you watch the news, oh wait that's right, all you care about are the latest baseball scores," commented Jessica sarcastically. "Come on Greg, we better get going," she suggested as she looked at Greg around Nick before turning and heading out the door.

"Ouch," commented Warrick as Jessica walked away, Greg following behind after shrugging at Nick to let him know he had no idea what Jessica was upset about.

_**Later in the shift…**_

"Hey partner," Warrick greeted Nick as he entered the room in which Nick was currently working.

"Hey," Nick greeted in response. "How's the case going?"

"Waiting on ballistics to get back to us on the shell casings and the gun we found at the scene," offered Warrick. "So how was your weekend?"

"Went to visit my folks back home in Dallas," replied Nick rolling his eyes.

"That bad huh?" wondered Warrick.

"My folks want to know why I can't find a nice girl to settle down with, especially since my sisters and my brother are all married. All I heard all weekend was 'Why can't you find a nice girl like that Harrison girl from the news to settle down with?'."

"And what did you're family say when you told them you were actually seeing Jessica?" asked Warrick in curiosity. "You didn't actually tell them did you?" he asked a few minutes later when Nick never answered.

"Hey Jess, AFIS just kicked out a name to go with our finger prints," Greg said as he approached Jessica who had been standing just outside the room Warrick and Nick were currently in.

"That's great Greg," replied Jessica as she quickly wiped away a tear. She had not meant to eavesdrop on Nick and Warrick's conversation but found she could not help herself when the topic turned to Nick's weekend.

"Are you alright Jess?" Greg asked in concern when he saw her wipe her eyes.

"I'm fine Greg," Jessica tried to reassure. "We should call Brass…"

"I already did. He's going to meet us there," Greg explained as he and Jessica began to walk away from Nick and Warrick's room.

"How much do you think she heard?" asked Nick in concern a few minutes after Greg and Jessica had left the area.

"If you're lucky? None of it," offered Warrick just as his pager went off. "Ballistics is back. I'll see you later…maybe," he said as he left Nick alone in the room once more

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday, December 2, 2005  
><strong>**9:04 a.m.  
><strong>**Harrison Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica backed up into the wall, sliding to the floor the minute her back hit, holding the phone to her ear desperately hoping Sara was home. She did not know what to do and she needed her friend more than anything at the moment. "Sara? Sara I need to see you…"

"Jyn?" Sara asked over the phone. "Jyn girl what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Home? I thought you were here in Vegas?" Sara asked even more confused.

"I'm at my home here."

"What? Okay never mind. Don't care, where are you?" Sara rushed out. Jessica rattled off the address before Sara told her she'd be there in ten minutes. "Jyn?" Sara called a few minutes later as she opened the door before waving the driver away as Sahidi started to sniff the air of the new place. "Jyn where are you?"

"I'm here," Jessica said through her tears as she slowly stepped into the hall from the back bedroom.

Sara turned at the voice and sought out her friend, reaching out with her free arm as she let go of Sahidi's lead. "Chica?"

"I'm in trouble Sara and I don't know what to do…"

"Jess honey, talk to me," Sara asked as she found the other woman's arm and pulled her into a hug after having followed the sound of Jessica's cries.

"Sara…I...I'm pregnant."

/-/Wow. Unexpected.../-/ "Okay," Sara began much calmer than she was feeling. "Let's find a couch and sit down."

Jessica took Sara's hand and led her into the living room, guiding her over to the couch where the two sat down, Jessica a little harder than Sara.

"Lay down Sahidi," Sara spoke before turning and taking Jessica's _entirely_ too cold hands in her own. "Alright Honey, just let it out. I'm here."

"I don't know what to do Sara," Jessica repeated as her tears overtook her once again.

"Oh honey," Sara whispered as she pulled Jessica into her arms. "It's going to be okay," she soothed softly

"How Sara? _How_ is this going to be okay?" demanded Jessica. "I can't _do_ this alone."

"You don't have to be alone," Sara argued softly. "I don't know where Nick is, I don't know what's going on. But even if he's not in the picture, you're _never_ going to be alone. That's what family's for you know, and you have one of the best families I know right here in Vegas, Jyn girl."

You don't understand Sara. I _can't_ be a mother. I don't know _how_," argued Jessica through her sniffles.

"And anyone else in the world does?" Sara asked with a smile. "Baby girl, no one knows _how_ to be a mother. But you learn as you live. Hell, I bet even Cath didn't know how to be a mother when she had Lindsey. But you've got people who will help you. And I know in my heart, you will be the greatest mother any child could have."

"I don't know Sara. This isn't exactly how I imagined things," sighed Jessica sadly.

"Hey, life tends to not go as we imagined it. Ten years ago did you imagine you'd be here in Vegas working with the number one lab in the country next to the FBI and me a ten-minute trip away, available at the drop of a hat? Okay, so things were like that in Frisco, but did you imagine that it would be the same in Vegas or that I'd be living with my 'Doctor Gil Grissom'."

"No," agreed Jessica. "It's just…I thought that…I don't know. God Sara, I just don't know anymore."

"You thought Nick would be here instead of me," Sara whispered.

"Yes."

"Oh Honey," Sara sighed softly. "How did you find out?"

"I nearly threw up at a crime scene the other day. When I got home I checked to see when my last period was. When I realized I'd missed it twice I...I got one of those do it yourself tests. And yes Sara, I know all about how they can give you false positives so I took another one. When that one came up positive, I did something I probably shouldn't have."

"You ran a test through the lab."

"I had Greg run it for me," Jessica admitted quietly. "He called me to let me know the results which is when I called you."

"Oh Sweetie. For once, screw the damn system," Sara replied with a half smile. "Don't you dare feel guilty. I'd do the same thing," she continued with a real smile. "What do you want to do now? Should we make you an appointment? Hell should we fly back up to Heaven's Paradise for the weekend and see Thomas? Whatever you want I'm there with you. On the other hand...have you thought about..."

"Thought about what Sara?"

"About the other options Jyn," Sara answered carefully. "Adoption, or an abortion…" /-/Somehow I seriously doubt the latter but the first...how knows anymore./-/

"I honestly don't know Sara. I just…I don't know…" Jessica trailed off in tears once more. "I don't know what to do and I can't _do_ this alone…"

"Shh, no matter what things will be okay. Just breathe and don't panic Honey. I'll be here with you every step of the way," Sara whispered as she pulled Jessica back into her arms. "I'm here sis, I'm here," she continued softly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday, December 2, 2005  
><strong>**12:08 p.m.  
><strong>**Stokes Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing heavily Sara leaned back on the chair and tried to keep from wanting to curse the world. An hour earlier Jessica had fallen asleep, cried herself to sleep in all honesty, and she had called Catherine. Catherine had come to stay with her, and brought along Warrick who wisely stayed silent and drove her over to Nick's place where he let her in before heading home.

Now she found herself waiting for Mr. Stokes to come home from errands that he had run after work, all no secret to any of his co-workers, and fielding phone calls from Grissom wondering where the hell she was at. /-/For the love of God man, how long can it take to go shopping. I'm blind and I could take less freaking time!/-/

"Sara?" Nick asked in confusion when he noticed her sitting in his living room after entering his apartment. "What are you doing here and how in the world did you get in?"

"Jyn and Warrick," she replied turning towards him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why would Warrick let you in and what does Jess have to do with it?" asked Nick even more confused.

"Because I asked and his wife ordered him to. And she has every freaking thing to do with it," Sara snapped

"Back up a minute here Sara and tell me what's going on," pleaded Nick. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about and why it involves Jessica."

Sara closed her eyes and tried to stop the thoughts spinning through her head. "God Nick, you really need to start paying attention," she began shaking her head. "She's a complete wreck, and she couldn't even call the man she loves because you're half the problem."

"I _have_ been paying attention Sara, at least as much as she'll let me these days. Every time I try to talk to her something seems to come up. I've tried calling her but she won't answer her phone and I have no idea where she's living right now, as I can't find her registered at any of the hotels. Now I'll grant you that I've been a little preoccupied but for good reason," argued Nick.

"Dear lord man, have you even _thought_ that she might be living somewhere other than a hotel. I mean come on man, she works here, you think she's going to live in a hotel for the next five or ten years?"

"Yes, I _thought_ that she might be living here somewhere but it usually does take some time to find a place when you just suddenly up and move to a new city like she did. In case you've forgotten Sara, she lived in _your_ apartment when you were gone. And I didn't exactly know she was working here again until she showed up at the lab on Monday. I knew she'd be working in Vegas thanks to my family but they never said anything about her being on the same bloody shift as me," argued Nick.

"You know you _could_have just asked," Sara shot back. "Besides, half the city, hell half the _nation_ knew she was going to be working here. She told Atwater that she'd be back, and the reporters made sure not to miss that. And what did you think? She was going to start working at the lab and decide to work dayshift? Who in their right mind would choose dayshift after working nightshift with the best team in the nation!"

"God Sara, when I approached her on Monday about working with us again she practically bit my head off and she's been acting strange ever since. Hell, she started acting strange the day the two of you first arrived here!"

"Well, how might _you_ be acting if you had decided to come back to Vegas and go on national television in order to save your family. For God's sake, she _despises_ the public eye. And _hello_, it's called mood swings, you should probably get used to them, they're rather damn _common_ you know!"

"Sara, what are you talking about? What do mood swings have to do with giving a press conference?" questioned Nick in confusion.

"Nothing in the damn world!" Sara yelled before dropping her head and sighing in frustration. "Mood swings have _nothing_ to do with _press__conferences_. The mood swings explain why she's been acting strange ever since, you dingbat!"

"Sara, would you just tell me what in the world you're going on about because quite honestly, I haven't the slightest idea," sighed Nick.

"She's pregnant, oh great crime scene investigator!"

"She's pregnant?" repeated Nick as he collapsed onto his couch in complete shock.

"God did the thought _never _cross your mind, you know, when you _obviously_ neglected to use proper protection after you two got back together. I mean that's when my godchild _obviously_ had to have been conceived since she's only about two months along by the missing periods. So, _hello_Mood Swings are here to stay. And while we're on it, what the _hell_ have you been doing? I just spent the last few hours listening to my best friend cry herself to sleep over you. And you _SWORE_ that I'd never have to do that again. I was _stupid_ enough to tell you the truth and tell you where to find her, _next __time_ you screw up, don't _expect_ me to help you out again. She'd be better off with Roberto now. At least if she was carrying his child, she wouldn't be crying because he's spending time with another woman and is going off to his family and telling her to stay here, as if he were _ashamed_ of her. _Oh_ and she wouldn't have to hear him telling someone that he didn't even have the guts to tell his family that he was involved with her after they bloody well spoke that they wanted him to be involved with a nice girl like her. Hell, I know for a fact that _never_would have happened because a conversation very similar to that occurred and I _know_ that Roberto told his family that he was finally involved with her, _without_ a moment's hesitation!"

"Alright Sara, yes we were stupid but there were other things on our minds at the time when we first got back together, especially since Jessica had only just gotten out of the hospital. And as for my family, don't you think I wanted to tell them? You don't know my family Sara. I had every intention of telling them about Jessica but decided not to as there was something I wanted to talk to _her_ about first as she's quite important to what I had planned and I have every intention of introducing her to them at Christmas," argued Nick. "And what other woman Sara? There is no woman but Jessica as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, you seriously need to talk with Jessica. And hello, you're spending a few hundred hours a week with Sofia, and I'm not just talking about work."

"This is about Sofia?" Nick asked in surprise. "Sara, you know I worked closely with her during my brief stint on days. She's merely been helping me with something."

"Okay, yeah I get that. But did I mention that there is a pregnant woman with_major_hormone changes and mood swings, not to _mention_ the fact that she doesn't know what to think anymore. So, you got one _hell_ of a problem on your hands Mr. Stokes, and one that is seriously needing you more than me."

"Sara, what exactly do you think is going on between me and Sofia?" wondered Nick.

"Well, initially I didn't know what the hell to think. _Now_, well considering I'm blind as a bat, I'm guessing that you can't exactly come to me for help with whatever you might be doing for Jessica. I have suspicions but I'd rather remain in silence because my emotions are shot enough right now than to hear more."

"Where is she Sara?" asked Nick quietly

"1752 Roselea Avenue."

"Thank you," replied Nick as he rose from the couch. "Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

"No, I need to call Grissom anyway, he's got about as many questions for me as you and Jess have for each other. Get the hell out of here Nick; you have places to go and people to see. Oh, and tell Cath I'll call her later," she added with a smile.

"Will do...and Sara?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Thanks."

"Always. I may be a pain in the ass, doesn't mean I don't love the lot of you to death," she smiled. "Now go on you, get out of here."

Nick shook his head in silent laughter at Sara and quickly made his way out the door, on his way to find Jessica.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday, December 2, 2005  
><strong>**1:35 p.m.  
><strong>**Stokes Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Sara?"

"Hey," Sara sighed into the phone as she shifted on the couch.

"Honey where are you?" Grissom asked over the phone.

"Nick's."

"Why are you there?"

Sara shook her head softly at the confusion in his voice. "Long story Love, but I'm in desperate need of a ride and pretty sure you're in desperate need of ringing my neck."

"That's putting it lightly Sara," he growled over the phone. "God, I came home and you were gone..."

"I know," she whispered with a sigh. "I'm sorry Gil. But Jyn called and she was a wreck and...well..." trailing off she listened as he sighed heavily.

"I'll meet you out front in a moment," he spoke finally. Hearing a door shut on a car she realized that it must be him.

He was waiting at the door when she opened it, and immediately pulled her to him. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence Sahidi whacked his tail against the door loud enough to get their attention before they leaned back to look at him.

"Come on, let's go home," he spoke softly and she looked back up at him. Nodding softly she let him lead her to the car before she began to tell him what had happened.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday, December 2, 2005  
><strong>**2:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Harrison Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Catherine, I need to see Jessica," Nick said when Catherine opened the door.

"Mmm hmm. And you promise that I won't get another call from Sara to come watch over Jessica while she goes to give you a new opinion on life, if I let you?" she asked as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"I promise, now will you please just let me in?"

"Of course," Catherine smiled as she stood up. "Be careful Nick, she's not doing so good," she added softly as she turned and picked up her purse, cell phone already in hand.

"I promise," agreed Nick as he stepped into the house past Catherine who was on her way out.

"Sara? Is that you?" asked Jessica groggily as she emerged from one of the back rooms only to come face to face with the last person she expected to see in her living room. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"Look Jess, I realize that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but…"

"But what Nick? If you're here to break my heart again you can just leave because you've already done a really good job of it for a _second_ time," snapped Jessica who had not moved from the bedroom doorway.

"God Jess, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and I'm sorry if my actions lately have led you to think things that aren't true. I'm sorry I didn't take you to Dallas with me and I know that you overheard Warrick and I talking the other day so I know you heard that I haven't told my parents about us yet but Jess there is a reason why I haven't told them," Nick said, trying to explain as he walked cautiously towards Jessica.

"Yeah, a reason named Sofia, right?" demanded Jessica as she brushed past Nick and towards the front window, wiping away a few tears in the process.

"Jess, I swear to you there is _nothing_ going on between Sofia and me. We're colleagues nothing more."

"Colleagues who seem to spend every waking minute together recently. Is she the reason why you didn't want me to come back here?"

"Jess the reason I told you not to come here for Thanksgiving is that Ecklie had just broken us all up and the lab was in chaos plus I knew I wouldn't be here. I didn't want you coming back here only to have to spend the weekend alone," Nick explained following Jessica back into the living room.

"Fine, let's say I believe that," Jessica began turning to face Nick. "That still doesn't explain Sofia and what you've been doing with her recently. I'm not blind Nick, I see the way that she looks at you and I can't compete with that."

"Can't compete with what, Jess?" asked Nick as he took a few tentative steps closer.

"God Nick, she's beautiful…"

"And you're not," he countered closing the last of the gap between them, taking her chin in his hand.

"No I'm not," admitted Jessica as she pulled away. "I'm not surprised that you would choose someone like her over me Nick. I just wish you would have done so long before now."

"Jess, I have not _chosen_ Sofia over you and you _are_ beautiful. I just hope that our child turns out to be a daughter and that she's as beautiful as her mother," Nick said in hopes of reassuring Jessica.

"Oh God, Sara told you?" Jessica asked desperately as she collapsed to the couch, her head in her hands.

"Yes, Sara told me," Nick said as he knelt down in front of Jessica, raising her chin so he could look into her tear filled eyes. "Jess, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. In fact it only makes me love you that much more knowing that's _my_ child you're carrying."

"But what of Sofia?"

"What of her Jess? Sofia was simply helping me with something that needed a woman's opinion and before you say anything, no I couldn't ask you seeing as it was _for_ you, Sara wouldn't have been much help and Catherine's busy with her new baby."

"What was she helping you with?" asked Jessica warily.

"This," Nick said as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a white gold band with a marquise cut center diamond with three smaller diamonds on opposite sides with five small diamonds down each side of the band next to the center diamond. "Jess, the reason I didn't tell my parents about you was because I wanted to ask you if you'd marry me first," Nick explained. "Jessica Lynn Harrison will you marry me?"

"Move in with me," replied Jessica.

"What?" asked Nick in confusion at the sudden nonsequiter. "Jess, didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you Nick," replied Jessica raising her eyes to his. "Yes Nick. Of course I'll marry you."

Nick leaned in and kissed Jessica once he had her answer before pulling away and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"_Now_ will you move in with me?" Jessica asked through her now happy tears. "I bought this place for the both of us."

"Of course I'll move in here with you but what do you say to getting some more sleep before we have to report to work? I've missed holding you in my arms at night. I got quite used to it while I was in California and I find that I haven't had a good night's sleep since leaving you there," Nick suggested with a smile as he pulled back from Jessica.

"I would love to fall asleep in your arms again Nick," replied Jessica as Nick helped her to her feet before swinging her up into his arms and carrying her back towards the bedroom she'd emerged from earlier.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday December 2nd, 2005  
><strong>**11:10 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You really shouldn't be drinking that sludge you know," Nick commented from his spot on the break room couch, never raising his eyes from the magazine in his lap.

"You know what, you're right," agreed Jessica as she gagged on the coffee she had just been attempting to drink. "This stuff is gross. How can Greg drink this stuff?" Jessica asked as she poured out the coffee and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before retaking her spot leaning against the counter.

"How can Greg drink what stuff?" Warrick asked walking into the room.

"That sludge he has the nerve to call coffee," Nick informed him, continuing to read his magazine.

"I could have sworn Greg made the good stuff," Warrick argued glancing between them. "That crap is the blonde dude from dayshift's."

"That explains it," Jessica said swallowing back the urge to throw up.

"Garbage can?" Warrick asked seeing her turn an odd shade of green. One he recognized from his own wife.

"Excuse me," Jessica said as she bolted past Warrick on her way out of the room, her hand covering her mouth.

"Bathroom works just as well," Warrick sighed as he moved over to dump the pot of coffee out, Nick having disappeared after his girlfriend. A few minutes later, having managed to locate the stash of Greg's good stuff Catherine had hidden away months before in the freezer, he waited for the coffee to finish before looking up as the couple returned. "Crackers?"

"Thanks," replied Jessica taking the offered crackers before sitting down on the couch next to Nick.

"Welcome, so when's the big day?"

"Big day?" asked Nick in confusion, not sure which 'big day' Warrick was referring to. "Have you been talking to Sara at all since this morning?"

Warrick cocked his head as he thought. "Well I did drive her to your place and listened as she mumbled under her breath about various ways she could either kill you or dispose of certain body parts that aren't necessarily a requirement of life. Well your life..." he added with a smirk towards Nick who blanched momentarily. "Other than that, nope, nadda. Although Cath was also mumbling under her breath when I picked her up from Jess' about how she'd dispose of your body for Sara or any missing body parts you might find yourself with," he continued with a shrug. "Why? What are you thinking? I'm talking about when the newest member of the gang is going to join us, since it's obvious to a man who just went through this a few months ago what's up with your poor stomach girl. Oh and word of advice, start carrying crackers and decaf tea would be good, herbal best. No more coffee, not even Greg's good stuff I'm afraid."

"Oh _baby_ big day," replied Jessica as it finally sunk in what Warrick was referring to. "Oh uhm…" she trailed off as she did the math in her head. "Sometime in May I think? We don't know for sure yet as I haven't had the chance to get to my doctor. I only just found out for certain today."

"Baby?" Warrick mouthed repeating her words. Before he had a chance to continue Grissom walked into the room.

"Evening milady and gents," he spoke as he headed straight to the coffee pot. "Oh and good to see I don't have to worry about any alibis for Sara," he added glancing over at the couple who had obviously worked things out.

"No alibis required Griss," reassured Nick as he took Jessica's hand in his.

"Good to hear, she's got enough stuff on her plate that she doesn't need to be worrying about how to kill you without any evidence, not to mention getting a hold of Catherine for help with disposing of your body," he nodded. "By the way, Greg won't be with us tonight. Officially Conrad can't retaliate against us all, but he's got Mia so backed up Greg begged me to let him out of cases tonight so he can help her."

"I knew I should have gone along with Sara's plan of killing that man," mumbled Jessica. "What?" she asked when Nick looked at her in surprise. "Oh come on Nick not a few hours ago she was threatening to kill you and dispose of your body parts. You think Ecklie is any different after that crap he pulled with all of you? Hell, I was being nice when I let the slime ball keep his job as day supervisor. The Senator had other ideas for him."

"He did? Oh come on Jess you have to share. I just know Sara would kill for this information and I'd kill for the chance to tell her in all honesty," Grissom smiled slightly.

"Roasting him on a spit in the middle of the Senate floor was the first suggestion the Senator gave me but my favorite was transferring him to a federal lab in Siberia for the rest of his career," offered Jessica.

"And we thought Sara was evil," Warrick mused before grinning. "I do believe the man would prefer death to that last one."

"I thought that being demoted back to his old position permanently and knowing he can't do anything about it or get back at us in anyway was a much better punishment. Can you image how hard it must be for him to sit there and see us day in and day out and not do anything about it?" asked Jessica.

"Why of course," Grissom agreed with a smile. "But we do have cases to work, although if you want you can stay in the lab today Jess. Jim heard you in the restroom," he added softly.

Jessica groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm pregnant,' she mumbled through her hands.

"Congratulations. But that wasn't the question dear," he replied softly with a smile.

"Okay I have to ask this. Does anyone not know about this? I mean in our little group?" Warrick mused glancing around. "That is before the actual mother gets a chance to tell people that is."

"Well let's see," mused Nick. "Jess told Sara, who told Catherine, who told you Warrick. And Sara also would have told Grissom. That leaves Greg."

"He knows," mumbled Jessica. "He actually knew before Sara did."

"Hey! I never heard a thing from Catherine," Warrick spoke up indignant.

"Well then how did you find out?" asked Nick. "And how did Greg for that matter?"

"And I don't want to know why Greg knew first, so let's not go there," Grissom added with a pointed look as he rose. "So, cases. B and E, 419, and a trick. Who would like what? I've got paperwork coming out of my ears so it's up to you guys."

"I got the B and E. Not likely to turn the stomach…I hope," commented Jessica, taking the slip from Grissom.

"Well, you want company, I'll welcome any chance to escape mount Everest," he offered as Warrick grabbed the dead body before Nick could, smirking when Nick rolled his eyes and glared at the taller man.

"I would love your help Griss," Jessica replied shaking her head at the antics of the other two as they playfully shoved each other on their way from the room.

"By the way, congratulations. And good to see the man actually has good taste in things other than women," Grissom called after them with a wink before gently leading Jessica the opposite direction.

"Hey!" shouted Nick in indignation from the other end of the hall causing Jessica to start giggling.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 24th, 2005  
><strong>**5:00 p.m.  
><strong>**Marina Del Rey, California**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_"Can you hear them  
><em>_They talk about us  
><em>_Telling lies  
><em>_Well that's no surprise_

_Can you see them  
><em>_See right through them  
><em>_They have no shield  
><em>_No secrets to reveal"_

Smiling softly Grissom glanced over at Sara who was singing along with the radio. "Hilary Duff?"

"Problem?" she countered with a grin.

"None at all," he smiled

"Good," she answered before starting to sing once more.

_"Spreading rumors  
><em>_So far from true  
><em>_Dragged up from the underworld  
><em>_Just like some precious pearl_

_It doesn't matter what they say  
><em>_In the jealous games people play  
><em>_Our lips are sealed"_

"Sahidi!" she cried when the dog started to bark at a passing car before rolling her eyes.

"He is a dog after all love."

"Oh shush," she answered with a smile before turning back to swaying along to the song and beat as she sung.

_"Hush my darling  
><em>_Don't you cry  
><em>_Quiet angel  
><em>_Forget their lies_

_Can you hear them  
><em>_They talk about us  
><em>_Telling lies  
><em>_Well that's no surprise"_

"We just entered the town limits," he spoke up and she turned to look at him before nodding.

"Okay," she nodded before turning to look out her window.

_"It doesn't matter what they say  
><em>_In the jealous games people play  
><em>_Our lips are sealed  
><em>_Pay no mind to what they say_

_It doesn't matter anyway  
><em>_Our lips are sealed  
><em>_Our lips are sealed  
><em>_Our lips are sealed"_

Shaking his head softly he reached over to squeeze her hand before turning his attention back to the road. A few minutes later he stopped outside of the house he had grown up in and turned to look at her. "Ready?"

She glanced at him before looking back at Sahidi then back to him. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. And don't worry Acushla, she's going to love you," he whispered as he caressed her cheek.

She nodded and smiled, but the smile wasn't exactly the honest smile he was use to seeing. Letting it drop for now, he knew that she'd only be reassured after she had met his mother so there was no sense in pushing it. Turning he got out of the car and made his way around to her side to help her out, then wait as she got Sahidi and the dog back in his lead. "Ready you two?" he smiled.

"Of course," Sara grinned as she took his arm before he led her up to the front door.

Ringing the bell he waited a few moments before he heard the familiar footsteps on the other side, then the door opened to reveal Eleanor Grissom. "Gil," she spoke with a smile as she stepped forward to hug him, then turned to Sara. "And you must be Sara," she continued with a smile as she moved to hug Sara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grissom," Sara spoke as they separated, glancing over at him helplessly.

"Don't worry," he whispered as he quickly signed for his mother.

"Oh please, call me Eleanor, and don't worry, I do believe my son is going to quickly become used to translating for both of us. After all, that's the only reason I invited him along for the trip."

Sara laughed before looking over at him. "I like you're mother."

"So do I," he smiled. "And good to know I'm good for something other than sending you presents, Mom."

"Of course you are, you bring home this lovely creature so I can finally get a daughter in my old age," Eleanor replied with a grin before taking Sara's arm. "Come my dear, we'll let him get the luggage while I tell you about the house. And a few of those embarrassing childhood moments I've been waiting a lifetime to share about my son. And don't worry about responding just yet, we'll have conversations to last hours to come soon. I already made Ben set up a laptop for you in the living room so we can talk that way. Gil went on about how you can type faster than the speed of light so I figured you can type your answers and then we can have girl talk without him being forced to listen to us."

Grissom shook his head softly as he watched his mother lead Sara into the house, chattering away like a schoolgirl. Turning he made his way to the car to get their things.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 24th, 2005  
><strong>**6:20pm  
><strong>**Dallas, Texas**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nick, are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean your parents aren't expecting you for another couple hours," Jessica pointed out nervously as she continued to look out the passenger side window.

"Everything is going to be fine Jess. My parents are going to love you," Nick said trying to reassure her, taking Jessica's hand in his as he maneuvered the car through the streets of Dallas.

"I hope you're right Nick," replied Jessica worriedly.

"Trust me Jess. Look, I'll make you a deal. Give it twenty-four hours and if you want to leave, I promise you, we'll leave alright?" Nick offered as he pulled into the driveway of his parents' home.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Baby," Nick reassured as he leant over and kissed Jessica lightly. "Let's go," he said as he pulled away and got out of the car, walking around and opening Jessica's door for her and helping her out before leading her up to the house, the front door opening just as Nick was about to knock.

"Nicholas? What are you _doing_ here? I was just on my way to the airport to meet you."

"Sorry Dad. I thought we'd surprise you instead," Nick replied as he led Jessica into the house past his father. "Jessica I'd like you to meet my father William."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," commented Jessica as she held out her hand towards William, who was a man in his late sixties, standing almost six feet in height with graying hair and the same eyes as Nick.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my fiancée…"

"Jessica Harrison, as I live and breathe," William said interrupting Nick's introduction, shaking Jessica's hand as she and Nick exchange confused glances. "Come in, come in. Charlotte is going to be tickled pink to meet you," William informed her as he took her coat before leading her into the living room, Nick following behind. "Charlotte, Honey, can you come in here please? There's someone here I think you'd like to meet," William called out, finally releasing his hold on Jessica.

A few minutes later a woman in her mid to late sixties with graying shoulder length hair and a few inches shorter than Nick entered the room, followed by another couple, the man looking not that dissimilar in appearance to Nick but a few inches taller with light brown hair and brown eyes, accompanied by a woman about the same height as Jessica, a few pounds heavier than her though with blond hair and brown eyes.

"William, what on earth are you yelling about?" demanded Charlotte.

"It's seems our young Nicholas here took our advice at Thanksgiving and found himself the nice girl you suggested," William said stepping out of the way so that Charlotte could see Nick and Jessica behind him.

"Oh my, is that really…"

When Charlotte's words trailed off Jessica looked at Nick before stepping towards his mother, extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stokes."

"Mom, this is my fiancée Jessica," Nick said stepping up behind Jessica and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order," replied Charlotte as she pulled a rather stunned Jessica into an embrace. "William, get us all something to drink," instructed Charlotte as she pulled away from Jessica and led her over to the sofa, Nick joining them so that Jessica was in the middle.

"Jess, this is my brother Stephen and his wife Julia," Nick said introducing the other couple in the room as Jessica shook their hands. "Hey Mom, where are the girls?"

"Your sisters and their families will be here tomorrow," replied William as he handed everyone a cup of eggnog.

"Thank you," Jessica said accepting her cup.

Nick watched as Jessica lifted the cup to her mouth only to stop short and suddenly put the cup down on the coffee table in front of them, her hand quickly covering her mouth. "Down the hall, second door on the left," he informed her quietly.

"Excuse me," Jessica said as she rose from the sofa and quickly left the room.

"Is she alright Nicholas?" Charlotte asked in concern a few minutes after Jessica had left the room.

"She'll be fine Mom. It was probably just the smell of the eggnog," explained Nick.

"Is that why you're marrying her Nicky?" asked Julia.

"What are you talking about Julia?" demanded Nick, not liking the sound of the accusation.

"Well…she's loaded right? I mean she _is_ Jessica Harrison of Heaven's Paradise Estates right? So what's a high society girl like _her_ doing with a lowly little lab rat like you Nick unless…"

"Spit it out Julia," Nick ordered coldly.

"Well, what reason would someone like _her_ have to marry you unless you knocked her up? So tell me Nicky is little Miss Jessica in the family way?"

"Jessica wait!" Nick called out when he saw her go by the door to the living room and towards the front door. "I'm going with you," he finished as he reached her.

"Nick…wait…Please don't go. Stay…both of you…please," pleaded Charlotte following Nick out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mom," replied Nick as he helped Jessica into her coat before wiping her tears out of her eyes. "But it was a mistake to come here so I'm taking Jessica home. She doesn't need to be insulted by someone who is _supposed_ to be family."

"Nick…Jessica, I apologize for the things that Julia said. She has a tendency to speak without thinking things through fully," explained Charlotte.

"No Mom. Julia knew _exactly_ what she was saying. She was trying to hurt Jessica on purpose. I don't know _why_ she said what she did but I'm not about to just sit there and let my fiancée's character and integrity be called into question by the likes of her. Come on Jess, let's go. Call Phillip on the way," Nick said as he went to open the door.

"Nick please," Charlotte pleaded desperately. "I promise you _and_ Jessica that your father will make sure that Stephen keeps Julia in line and if not I _swear_ to you that they will be told to leave immediately. Jessica," Charlotte said as she stepped between Jessica and the door, taking a hold of her hands. "You have my sincerest and deepest apologies for the things Julia said and implied back there. Please don't leave. I'm afraid if you walk out that door, I'm going to lose not only my youngest son, _my_ baby, but also my newest daughter."

Jessica nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure, Baby?" asked Nick in concern as he brushed some hair behind her ear. "We can leave if you really want to."

"It's okay Nick. I promised you a day so I'll give you a day but I think we should at least tell your parents the truth," replied Jessica.

"Only if you want to Baby."

"I'm sure Nick."

"Okay then," agreed Nick. "We'll stay Mom but on the condition that Julia keeps her opinions about me, Jessica, our relationship and our child to herself."

"You have my word Nicholas," Charlotte promised. "So it's true then? I'm gaining a daughter _and_ a grandchild?"

Jessica nodded in agreement only to find herself being pulled into another hug by Charlotte. Once Charlotte had released her hold on Jessica, Nick helped remove her coat before leading her back into the living room, his arm around her waist, his mother entering behind them.

"Julia, I believe you owe Nick and especially Jessica an apology for your earlier accusations," instructed Charlotte coldly.

"But Charlotte, I can't help it if I speak the truth," Julia argued, rising from her seat in indignation.

"_Now_ Julia, or you are _not_ welcome in this house," Charlotte informed her harshly.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Julia apologized petulantly as she sat back down in a huff.

"Now then Nicholas, why didn't you tell us you were seeing this lovely young lady when you were here last month?" asked William as he handed Jessica a glass of ice water, which she accepted gratefully.

"I wanted to Dad. It just didn't seem like the right time," explained Nick, taking Jessica's hand in his as they sat together on the sofa, Jessica curled into his side.

"Not the right time Nick?" asked Stephen speaking for the first time. "My God Nick, her face was all over every news broadcast that weekend and you're telling me it wasn't the right time?"

"Would you have believed him?" asked Jessica quietly after taking a sip of water.

"Excuse me?" asked Stephen.

"Would you…would _any_ of you have honestly believed Nick if he had told you that he was seeing me the same week that my little impromptu press conference made national headlines? You all would have thought that he was making it up in an effort to impress you," replied Jessica.

"Well then, why didn't you just come _with_ him?" snarled Julia.

"Because _Julia_," Jessica began, her voice ice cold, the name slipping off her tongue like poison," if you had been paying _any_ kind of attention to what was being said during the press conference, I had just been offered a job as a lowly little lab rat like Nick in Vegas and since you _seem_ to know _so_ much about me, you should know that it's no small deal for me to move from my family home in Sonoma to Vegas. I had to ensure that the stables and the vineyards were looked after which I prefer to do in person and _then_ I had to find a place to live in Vegas as the last time I was there I stayed at a friend's apartment. So as you see _Julia_, I had a lot of things to do and not a lot of time to do them in; so I suggested Nick come alone for Thanksgiving and I would join him here for Christmas."

"Whatever you say Princess," replied Julia dismissively.

"You know what Julia? I am _really_ getting sick and tired of your holier than thou attitude, your petty jealously and your looking down your nose at me. Just because you've heard things about me in the media _doesn__'__t_ mean you know _anything_ about _me_, _my_ relationship with Nick, _or_ Nick's proposal and whether it happened before or after we learned that I was carrying his baby. _That_ is _nobody__'__s_ business but ours so if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your nose _out_ of our lives and your asinine comments to yourself," ordered Jessica.

"Charlotte, William, how can you sit there and let her talk to me like this?" questioned Julia. "Stephen?"

"I'm sorry Julia, but you brought this on yourself," replied Stephen as he rose from his seat. "You know what Mom, Dad; I think Julia and I will call it a night."

"Good night Stephen," replied Charlotte and William.

"Nick, congratulations and Jessica…welcome to the family," Stephen said leaning over and giving Jessica a hug. "Please accept my apology on behalf of my wife."

"Thank you Stephen," replied Jessica.

"Do the two of you have a place to stay?" William asked a few minutes later after Stephen and Julia had left.

"We have a hotel reservation downtown," replied Nick

"Nonsense. I won't hear of it," argued Charlotte. "The two of you can stay here while you're in town."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," replied Jessica. "But we don't want to impose…"

"It's no imposition at all Jessica. We'd love to have you here, both of you. And please, it's Charlotte and William," Charlotte said.

"Thanks Mom," replied Nick interrupting any further argument from Jessica. "I think Jess and I will call it a night seeing as we didn't get the chance to get much sleep after our shift last night and flying in," he explained as he and Jessica rose from the couch.

"All right dear, good night you two," Charlotte said placing a kiss on both of their cheeks before Nick led Jessica from the room and towards his room on the second floor.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 25th, 2005  
><strong>**10:00 a.m.  
><strong>**Marina Del Rey, California**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Merry Christmas," Sara said as she and Grissom walked into the living room where Eleanor was already seated with a cup of tea.

"Merry Christmas," Eleanor answered after Gil translated. "Good morning."

"Good morning Mom," Gil answered as Sara settled herself down on the couch with Sahidi at her feet. "How are you?"

"Fine, and the two of you?"

"Wonderful," Sara answered with a smile.

"Well, it's Christmas, let's start with the gifts already. I'm assuming you did get her something Gilbert," Eleanor spoke up.

"Of course I did Mom," he replied shaking his head before producing her gift. "And the other gifts are wrapped, this one was too lovely to mask with paper."

"What is it?" Sara asked softly as she traced the edge of the box with her fingers. "It's beautifully carved..." she trailed off as she glanced towards Grissom.

"It's a shadow box," he began with a smile as he took her hands and led them along the glass.

"The glass is etched?" she asked as she felt the familiar feeling.

"Yes, with roses and music notes around the edge," he smiled.

"A lock?" she asked when he stopped moving her hands and she felt the latch.

"Open it."

Frowning at him she turned her attention back to the shadow box and opened the lock before raising the lid. Glancing at him for answers she moved back to the box and carefully felt what was inside. "A mask?" she asked as she continued to trace the lines... "The Phantom's mask?" she continued recognizing the design.

"Mm hmm," he replied as she stole a quick glance at him before going back to the gift. "This one is soft... like feathers." she continued as she found another object towards the bottom of the box, the opposite corner from the mask. Moving her fingers along to the bottom corner under the mask she felt... a small book. "Okay, I'm lost now Gil."

"I'm curious as well," Eleanor added.

"Back in ninety-seven, I was called into Frisco to work on a case, my first with Sara."

"I remember that case, God I was so stressed out about that one," Sara sighed.

"Okay, now I'm even more curious, how does a case relate to The Phantom Of The Opera?"

Sara laughed softly. "My best friend Jyn, who trust me you will meet sometime," she smiled. "Well she had gotten the two of us tickets, but at the last minute, she had to go back to Heaven's Paradise to deal with some issues relating to the horses. Before she left though, she told me to go ahead and take someone in her place, the two of us would go together at a later time. At the time, the only person I could think of taking was Gil, and I knew he needed a break as much as I did, so I offered. And he accepted."

"Quite the amazing evening to be honest," he continued with a smile.

"Ah, so that's how it works. So, would that have been your first 'date'?" Eleanor asked with quite an evil little smile.

"Well..." Sara trailed off glancing at him.

"I believe it would," he replied with a smile and she grinned. "Now, this bottom corner is the playbill from the show, you wouldn't believe the hassle I went through to get it," he continued shaking his head.

"Hassle? It was with my scrapbook in the living room," Sara argued shaking her head.

"Yes, but finding the time to get it without you knowing I was up to something," he countered and she laughed softly.

"Okay, so this would be?" she asked as she moved back towards the "feathers"

"A rose, made from feathers." he replied with a smile. "A red rose of course, and around the stem is a black ribbon, and a small jeweled ring."

"Like the one the Phantom gave Christine?" she asked glancing at him.

"Exactly. How do you know what it looks like?" he asked confused.

"I have my sources," Sara smiled. "So the mask?"

"It was one of a series released back in ninety-eight, about eight-inches long and six across the top," he began as she moved back to trace the outline. "It does have a silvery-gray ribbon for hanging, but since I have it very carefully mounted...not really an issue. And carved into the back is 'R.U.G.'"

"Really Useful Group," Sara nodded.

"Really Useful Group?" Eleanor asked

"The licensed creator for Phantom Of The Opera masks," Sara explained. "I'm sort of a Phantom fanatic," she continued to explain her knowledge. "One of the things Jyn and I share a passion for."

"Among many other things," Grissom countered with a smile.

"Then I can't wait to meet this girl," Eleanor smiled. "What about the poster?"

"Poster?" Sara asked glancing back at Grissom.

"Behind the mask and above the rose is a poster," he began with another smile. "It's a charcoal sketch of Erik clutching Christine's wedding veil."

"Oh wow," Sara grinned as she looked up at him. "I remember seeing these when they were released. And you _got_ one?" she continued shocked.

"Well to be honest, I've been admiring it for a few years," he shrugged.

"Okay, close, and lock. Now! I'm not letting anything ruin these items!" Sara ordered lightly and once it was back on the coffee table she turned to hug him tightly.

"I'm glad you like it Acushla," he smiled before she let go. "And, last gift to go with that."

"There's more?" Sara asked in shock.

"Just unwrap," he replied.

"Hmm, feels like a DVD," she mused after she had removed the paper carefully and Eleanor shook her head.

"You Gilbert are evil; just tell the girl what it is."

"Well, I thought I'd let you have the honor, Mom," he countered.

"Okay, enough arguing over who's going to tell me what it is, seeing as I can just see this going on for the rest of the day..." Sara trailed off rolling her eyes. "Someone tell me. _Please_?"

Grissom shook his head as Eleanor laughed. "The Phantom of the Opera, my girl."

"The movie?" Sara asked for clarification.

"Since they have yet to release the stage show..." Grissom shrugged before he found himself holding her once more.

"I foresee a girls night with Jyn and Catherine now. And this one you brought on yourself," she announced as she sat back, the movie remaining on her lap.

"Girls night?" Eleanor asked with a smile.

"Sara, Jessica, and Catherine share a love of Richard Gere, and thus the musical Chicago. I'm sure Jessica and Sara will soon recruit Catherine to a love of Phantom Of The Opera as well," he explained with a smile. "But now it's your turn, Mom," he continued handing her a package.

"Oh heavens," Eleanor sighed before smiling and starting on her own gift.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 25, 2005  
><strong>**11:15am  
><strong>**Stokes Family Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey guys, would you mind keeping it down? You're brother's still sleeping upstairs," pleaded Charlotte to the room full of family members.

"Are you sure he's _just_ sleeping Charlotte?" goaded Julia.

"That's enough Julia,' ordered Charlotte.

"Whatever," Julia mumbled in reply before quickly walking over to the punch bowl that was filled with eggnog.

"Well good morning sleepy heads," greeted Charlotte after she turned around and found Nick and Jessica standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Morning Mom," greeted Nick as he kissed Charlotte on the cheek.

Nick and Jessica barely got two feet into the room before Julia was standing in front of them, two cups in hand. "Eggnog?" she asked innocently shoving a cup right under Jessica's nose causing Jessica to turn green and bolt from the room.

"God damn it Julia," snapped Nick in irritation as he grabbed the woman by the wrist. "What the _hell_ is the matter with you?"

"I'm not the one with the problem Nicky," replied Julia.

"You know what Julia; I'm not getting into this with you again since I seem to recall Jessica putting you in your place last night. Now stay away from me and stay away from Jessica," Nick instructed her increasing the pressure of his hold on Julia's wrist.

"Or what Nicky? What could a lab rat like you do to me?" questioned Julia, not believing that Nick would actually do anything to her.

"Quite a lot actually," replied Jessica coldly as she walked up to stand beside Nick.

"Oh really, like what?" snapped Julia.

"What is Sara's favorite threat Nick? Oh that's right," Jessica smirked, a malicious glint in her eyes. "We'll kill you and dispose of the body."

"And everyone in this room could tie the two of you to it because they all just heard you threaten me," countered Julia smugly.

"You really think so? What is it you think we do exactly?" asked Jessica curiously.

"How the heck would I know? You probably sit around playing with chemistry sets all day long," snapped Julia, as she tried to free her wrist from Nick's grasp.

"We're crime scene investigators, Julia," Nick informed her, which means that we find the evidence my brother needs to put the bad guys away. So you see, we can get rid of any evidence tying _us_ to your disappearance which means that if you know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from me, Jessica and our family as you possibly can," finished Nick, finally releasing his hold on Julia's wrist.

"What do you say we all open some presents," suggested Charlotte a few minutes later breaking the tension.

"Come on Jess," Nick said leading her over to a love seat on the far side of the room, as far from Julia as possible, while the rest of Nick's family arrayed themselves around the room. As everyone was busy opening their presents Nick told Jessica who each person was and how they were related to the family.

"Nicholas, don't tell me you didn't get anything for your beautiful fiancée for Christmas?" William chided.

"Yes Dad, I did. I gave it to Jess before we came down," replied Nick.

"Good," replied William with a smile as Charlotte walked up, a gift-wrapped box in hand.

"Jessica darling, this is for you," Charlotte said handing the box to Jessica.

"Oh my…" Jessica trailed off when she opened the box and discovered a beautiful pearl and coral cameo attached to a five strand pearl choker. "Charlotte, I…I can't accept this. I mean this looks like a family heirloom. This should go to one of your own daughters if not Julia."

"Believe me Jessica, Julia's been dying to get her hands on this ever since she first saw it. This necklace has been in the Stokes family for generations and is passed down to the woman who marries the eldest son but William and I both agree that Julia is _not_ the right person to receive this but that _you_ are," Charlotte explained. "Please Jessica; it would make us both so happy if you would accept this gift."

"In that case Charlotte, how could I possibly say no," Jessica said smiling as Charlotte hugged her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 25th, 2005  
><strong>**5:00 p.m.  
><strong>**Marina Del Rey, California**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Smiling to himself Grissom stopped and leant against the doorframe to watch his mother and the love of his life as they worked in the kitchen. Sara was chopping carrots, a sight that he had finally gotten used to over the last few months of trying not to wince when she'd be swiftly going through the vegetable and her fingers being entirely too close to that blade for his comfort. Meanwhile his mother was seasoning the turkey breast that was going to be going in the oven.

Eleanor Grissom was a regal woman, she never let her disability rule her life, and watching her now as she talked with Sara, not even worrying about her lack of ability to answer with the laptop in the front room. She was as tall as he was, and they shared the same eyes. Her hair, now silver, was once the palest shade of blonde he'd ever encountered in his life, and it was from her that he'd gotten his curl.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway forever you know," Sara spoke up drawing his attention.

"You're far too good at that, Acushla," he teased as he made his way into the room to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek as his mother turned to look at them.

"God, it does my heart good to see you so happy."

Pulling back from Sara he smiled as he signed, "Glad to make your heart feel better Mom."

"Oh hush you," Eleanor waved her hand before turning back to the turkey.

"So what can I do?" he asked as he moved to stand next to Sara.

"Well..."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 25, 2005  
><strong>**7:00pm  
><strong>**Stokes Family Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright you two, spill," instructed Samantha, Nick's eldest sister, who looked like a spitting image of her mother, as everyone was sitting down to Christmas dinner. "How did the two of you meet?"

"A friend," replied Jessica at the same time that Nick said "Work." After looking at each other briefly, they each replied again, only with the other answer, causing both of them to laugh.

"So which is it?" asked Samantha. "Did you meet through a friend or at work?"

"Both actually," replied Jessica.

"It _can__'__t_ be _both_ Jessica," commented Julia. "It has to be one or the other."

"Well you see Julia, it's like this. We both have a mutual friend in common…"

"See," snapped Julia interrupting.

"A friend who disappeared during an investigation but had enough forethought to make sure that I was the CSI sent to help out," finished Jessica. "So you see Julia, it was both through work _and_ a friend that we met."

"I'm sorry but CSI?" asked Samantha, a little confused at the term.

"It stands for Crime Scene Investigator," explained Nick. "As I said earlier, we're the ones that deal with the evidence that the lawyers need to put the bad guys away."

"I see," replied Samantha. "So Jessica, what made you decide to become a CSI as you call it? I mean we all know why Nick did but there must be a reason why someone like you would choose that line of work."

"I really don't think this is a very good topic for discussion," commented Nick.

"It's alright Nick. The more I talk about it, the easier it is for me to deal with," Jessica reassured him quietly. "My parents were murdered when I was only seven. Their killers were never found. I knew then that I wanted to do something so that no other child had to go through what I did, what I saw that night, I just didn't know how to do it. When I was nine my guardians decided to send me off to science camp for the summer, which is where I met our friend Sara. Sara and I worked together for the San Francisco Crime Lab for a number of years before she transferred to Vegas, where she met Nick. I'd heard a lot about Nick and the others from Sara over the years. And then I got a message from Sara one day telling me she had to disappear for awhile and that I should go to Vegas as they were working on a case not that dissimilar from one we'd worked together in Frisco."

"And so you went to Vegas," commented Stephen.

"And so I went to Vegas," agreed Jessica.

"So that's how you met but how did you two get together?" questioned Samantha.

"That's not really something we should talk about as it was around the time that we were involved in a major case that is still pending trial in multiple states," replied Nick. "But I remember what Jessica was like when I first met her."

"Oh and how was that?" prodded Charlotte.

"Well at first everyone thought that she was our friend Sara, as the two look fairly similar to each other, but later that day when new evidence came to light about the case Jess had been called in on, I asked her a question and she seemed to lose her train of thought and started tripping over her own words. It was actually quite cute," commented Nick with a smile.

"I couldn't help it," replied Jessica, smiling in return. "I'd never really given guys much thought but I remember some of the things that Sara had told me about Nick and I figured that I would never stand a chance of even having Nick look my way."

"And why's that?" asked William curiously.

"Because he was the first guy that I actually _wanted_ to look my way. I know it sounds crazy but with the loss of my parents I turned to my education, never giving guys a second thought and sure I had guys that were chasing me but I was never interested, until I saw Nick in person. The only thing going through my head that afternoon when Nick actually spoke to me was that Sara was right about him," answered Jessica.

"Right about what? What exactly did she tell you about me?" questioned Nick.

"She told me about the day that she walked into the locker room when you and Warrick were getting changed. He was tying his tie and you were in the process of changing your shirt. She told me that Warrick was wearing a 'fine suit' and you were '_just__fine_', and I couldn't agree more Mr. Stokes," Jessica finished as she looked Nick over from head to foot, causing everyone at the table, with the exception of Julia to laugh.

"Where's that ringing coming from?" asked Charlotte. "It doesn't sound like the house phone."

"I'm sorry Charlotte, excuse me," Jessica said as she rose from the table, pulling her phone off her belt in the process.

"Well now, if that's just not extremely rude," commented Julia.

"Back off Julia," ordered Nick, all humor gone from his voice. "There could be something wrong at the Estate that needs Jessica's immediate attention."

"Whatever you say Nicky boy," replied Julia.

"You're not going to believe this Nick," Jessica said retaking her seat at the table. "That was the Sheriff."

"Atwater?" asked Nick in disbelief.

"The one and only," replied Jessica sarcastically.

"Well, what did the good Sheriff want?" wondered Nick.

"Us. Back in Vegas. As soon as possible," Jessica informed him.

"What? Why?" questioned Nick

"I don't know all of the details but apparently Ecklie and someone else from day shift screwed up big time and are now on administrative leave, leaving the lab really short handed, hence us being called in," explained Jessica.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was Nick," sighed Jessica. "_And_ it gets better. Apparently the Sheriff wanted us to report to the lab _tonight_."

"Tonight?" asked Charlotte out of the blue. "This Sheriff of yours _does_ realize that it's Christmas right?"

"He does but he doesn't care Charlotte. But we do at least have tonight," commented Jessica.

"How so?"

"Well think about it Nick. There is no way for us to get from Dallas to Vegas in time to start the shift tonight. First of all there is no way we'll get on a commercial flight this late on Christmas Day."

"Well what about Phillip?" asked Nick.

"Who's Phillip?" questioned William.

"My pilot," replied Jessica before turning her attention back to Nick. "I sent Phillip back to California to be with his family for the holidays. It's a three and a half hour flight from San Francisco to Dallas and a two and a half hour flight from Dallas to Vegas. That's six hours right there and let's not forget that Phillip would need time to get to the airport from his home and get the plane ready to fly so you have to add on at _least_ another hour or two. By the time we actually made it into the lab there would be maybe three hours left in the shift, if that. When I explained all this to the Sheriff, he agreed that it would make more sense for us to just return to Vegas and report to work tomorrow after we get in as we'll be pulling a few doubles in the next few days while Internal Affairs runs an investigation and everyone else returns from their vacations. I'm sorry Charlotte but it looks like we're going to have to cut our visit short."

"That's perfectly alright Jessica," commented Charlotte. I'm just so glad that my baby boy has found himself such a nice girl to spend his life with."

"Thank you Charlotte," replied Jessica as everyone turned his or her attention back to Christmas dinner.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday December 26, 2005  
><strong>**4:30pm  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Grissom's little golden paycheck. Graveyard's little savior."

"Now that voice sounds familiar," mused Jessica as she turned around. "Why if it isn't the falling star of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Our very own black eye," commented Jessica sarcastically before turning all business. "What do you _want_ Ecklie? What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you supposed to be on administrative _leave_ or something?"

"I just wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong with my case."

"_Your_ case Conrad?" asked Jessica. "Excuse me Conrad but I believe that this case now belongs to Nick and I since you and Sofia screwed it up so badly that the Sheriff had to suspend you and then call in Nick and I to clean up the mess you made. So tell me Conrad, how does it feel to fall so far so fast?" Jessica asked as she walked out of the break room past Ecklie, to where Nick was waiting for her before they walked off down the hall in the opposite direction of where Ecklie still stood.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 31st, 2005  
><strong>**11:05 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI DNA Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Mia, do you know where Nick and Jessica might be?" Grissom asked stepping into the doorway of the DNA lab.

"Did you try her office?" asked Mia in reply.

"Her office?"

"Unless they're out in the field, that's where you're most likely to find them," explained Mia.

"And where might her office be?"

"Three doors down from yours I believe, Dr. Grissom."

"Thanks Mia," Grissom said before turning and making his way down the hall towards his office.

"No problem," replied Mia to the now empty lab.

Grissom came to a stop at the third door down from his office and it was just as Mia had said. There written on the door in front of him was Jessica's name. What caught his attention though was what was written on the door under her name. Grissom knew the only way to get this mystery solved was to ask the woman herself, so he opened the door and entered the office, only to find both Nick and Jessica sound asleep with their heads on the desk, in amongst piles of paperwork and what looked like case files. With a shake of his head, Grissom made his way into the room and towards the desk, approaching Nick first as his back was to the door. "Nick?" he called quietly, not wanting to startle the younger man as he laid a hand on Nick's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Grissom?" asked Nick groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat back. "Boy am I glad to see you. What time is it?"

"Shift is just about to start," replied Grissom.

"Which one?" asked Nick.

"Listen do me a favor will you? Wake Jessica and meet me in my office," Grissom instructed Nick before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, a very tired looking couple walked into Grissom's office.

"Morning Sunshines," Greg piped up from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Warrick.

"Stuff it Sanders," replied Jessica as she practically collapsed into a chair, Nick taking up position behind her.

"Well in that case, I'll stick with a nice and simple, Happy New Years to both of you, and thank God that Griss is back cause all of us are in desperate need of putting him back in control of the politics around here."

"Remind me to bring this conversation back up in the years to come after I retire and leave you in charge of night shift Warrick," Grissom answered dryly.

"Man, you're going to leave _him_ in charge?" Greg groaned.

"He's welcome to it, let me tell you," Jessica replied around a yawn.

"Speaking of which," Grissom began turning to look at Jessica. "Did you neglect to tell Sara about a promotion? Cause I do _not_ want to be there when she finds out, if that _is_ the case."

"What?" Greg asked confused. "Who got promoted? Where was I? And why wasn't I promoted?"

"That's it, no more sugar for this boy," Warrick announced.

"I did _not_ get promoted. Not _officially_ at any rate," explained Jessica. "My status as a supervisor is only temporary. And believe me it can't end soon enough because then maybe Nick and I can actually get some real sleep."

"Well that explains that," Grissom mused with a smile. "Although more details would be nice Jess, and I don't blame you a bit for wanting to get some actual sleep."

"Well let's see, while you and Sara were enjoying your holidays, Nick and I had ours cut short. I got a call Christmas day. It was the Sheriff. He told me, Nick and I were to report for work the next day so Nick and I have been here since the day after Christmas working more hours than what would be considered regulation, which would be why you found us asleep on the desk a few minutes ago," Jessica explained.

"Ah, we were wondering about what happened when Warrick called to let us know about Ecklie being put on leave," Grissom mused. "Which I have to see Atwater about in the morning so..."

"Please Griss. I would love the chance to see my bed for more than two hours at a time," pleaded Jessica as she fell to her knees in front of Grissom, Nick chuckling behind her at her antics. "Oh, be quiet Nick. I know you feel the same way."

"I'm with her Griss," agreed Nick. "We need sleep man. Caffeine can only do so much."

"Sadly I can't let you guys go until closer to the end of shift," Grissom sighed softly. "We're swamped, which is why Cath and Sara have set up our own toast in the break room so we can celebrate the New Year before heading out."

"That's fine Griss, as long as I know that my bed is at the end of the shift, I'll do whatever you want," Jessica said getting back into her seat after Nick helped her up off the floor.

"Well, I think that's a given Jess," Griss smiled. "Okay Nick and Greg, you're going together. From what I hear, you're going to have your hands full Nick, something about it looking like someone put the place in a snow globe and shook it a few dozen times. I honestly didn't ask for more details, but they said to send a hair and fiber specialist."

"Griss, Jess and I have another case we've been working on…"

Grissom sighed softly as he debated things in his head. "Well I know I'm not Nick, but could I help out since they seem to need you at this other scene. Then after this one is going you can work both?"

"That works," agreed Jessica. "This one is almost finished anyways. I just need to go serve them with a warrant to search the house more extensively. "We're about ninety percent ready to arrest the guy; we just need to find the blood tying our victim to the house."

"Okay," Grissom nodded before looking over at Nick. "Okay with you?"

"It's fine with me Griss," replied Nick.

"Okay then, so we'll do that. Warrick, you're heading downtown," Grissom spoke as he stood and handed the slips to the two teams.

"Sorry, my brain is a little sleep addled at the moment but did you say that Sara was here?" asked Jessica a few moments later.

"Yes I did," Grissom smiled. "And I believe if I don't get you to the break room in a few moments she's going to come hunting, so we should probably get going."

As everyone was making their way towards the break room, Jim joined them. "Hey Jessica, got that search warrant you asked for."

"Thanks Brass," Jessica replied taking the paper from Brass. "Griss and I are going to be heading out after we stop in to see Catherine and Sara."

"I'll come with you and then the three of us can head out together," commented Brass as they turned into the break room.

"About time you people got here!" Catherine spoke up with a grin.

"Hmm, I think I was enjoying my one on one time with my goddaughter," Sara countered from where she sat on the couch, the sleeping Abigail in her arms.

"Well don't I just feel the love in this room," grumbled Jessica petulantly, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm beginning to wish Griss never woke us up Nick since that desk is looking much more inviting than here at the moment."

"Oh stuff it," Sara smiled. "I'd get up, but my luck I'd trip over Sahidi and we do not want that with this one here in my arms. I can just hear the screams if that were to happen, and they wouldn't be just Abby's."

"Umm, no getting up, period," Catherine spoke up quickly. "At least not until one of us gets over there to rescue my daughter."

"Never said I was going to get up, just wanted to make your blood pressure rise, it's been too low after all."

"Am I the only one here missing something? Grissom found Nick and Jessica asleep on a desk?" asked Jim completely confused.

"Now, there's no killing our boss' significant other Sweetheart. I want to live to see our children grow up after all, and we all know he'd kill us for killing her," Warrick teased Catherine softly before turning to Jim. "And hey, I'm as lost as you are."

"I think the answer would be obvious, we're all workaholics who work day after day and they probably fell asleep going over files, hence sleeping on a desk," Sara spoke up with a smirk.

"Brass, you try working twenty hours plus a day for an entire week and let's see you not fall asleep at your desk," Nick challenged. "It's not our fault Ecklie's an idiot, not that the suspension doesn't look good on him but it's been hell on Jess and I for an entire week. Not to mention we had to duck out on my parents."

"And I think we are going to seriously need a girl's night and lots of chocolate to start off the New Year," Sara spoke up with a sigh. "Yes, definitely need chocolate."

"Chocolate? What's that? Hell, never mind that, what's food?" commented Jessica.

"Hmm, well food I can't help with, but if you check the fridge you'll find a box of chocolate covered strawberries," Sara smiled.

"You do!" Catherine spoke up. "Why didn't you say anything?" she continued as she lunged for the fridge.

"Griss, you said something about a toast earlier? Would it be possible to do that while Catherine is overdosing on chocolate strawberries? The sooner we get to the Eastman house the sooner I can see my bed," commented Jessica as Catherine turned around with her prize.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Grissom smiled as he shook his head.

"Quite, but someone wrestle those strawberries away from the woman, Jessica and I are suppose to have at _least_ one each," Sara spoke up as she carefully stood and waited for Sahidi to move out of the way as Grissom made his way over to her.

"Hey!" Catherine cried with a pout as her husband snatched the container before offering it to Jessica then Grissom who took one for Sara. Returning it to Catherine he joined Nick in pouring the sparkling cider.

"So what are we toasting to?" Jessica asked as she took a glass from Nick.

"To a New Year, old friends and new relationships. And that every day will be as perfect as even this moment with all of us exhausted and stressed out is, because we're together," Sara spoke up with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," Jessica commented, trying to suppress another yawn but failing miserably, making Nick chuckle, which caused Jessica to elbow him in the ribs.

"Alright, enough chatter. To family and the family you create," Sara laughed as she raised her glass.

"Here here," replied Nick, raising his glass, Jessica following suit.

"Here here," the others echoed

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 31st, 2005  
><strong>**11:50 pm  
><strong>**Eastman Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I told you I'd be back Mr. Eastman," Jessica said holding up her search warrant when the gentleman opened the door.

"Fine," replied David Eastman stepping back to allow Jessica and Grissom to enter the house. "But make it fast alright?"

"Look Mr. Eastman, this is a murder investigation so it's going to take as long as it takes," replied Jessica leading Grissom into the living room and over to where she and Nick had found the shards of glass underneath the baseboards. Crouching down Jessica lifted the baseboard only to discover that all the glass had been cleaned up since her visit earlier that day. "I thought you might have cleaned house Mr. Eastman."

Grissom and Jessica set to work on trying to find out if this is where the victim had in fact been killed three years ago. Finding what they were looking for, Jessica turned to the man and his wife, who had joined him a few minutes prior.

"Mr. Eastman, I believe you killed Meagan Winston in a fit of jealous rage when she told you she was leaving. I believe you slammed her head through this window, causing glass, and Meagan to fall to the floor, her blood seeping into the floor and the baseboard. Unfortunately for Meagan, the window didn't kill her. What you used to kill her with is the one thing that I haven't quite figured out yet but once you killed her you threw her body into your car and drove her over to the housing development you were working at and dumped her body into one of the foundations," Jessica said.

"I wasn't even _in_ Vegas at the time you say Meagan was killed," David Eastman argued. "Ask Heather, she'll tell you. We worked for the same building company.

"He's right. He was in Laughlin. The company sent him there to see to some of the developments there," replied Heather Eastman.

"And you what, paint your cherry wood floors for aesthetic reasons?" Grissom asked.

"Why would I kill Meagan? I loved her. God I _still_ love her…" David Eastman's words trailed off as he, and everyone else in the room realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry Heather."

"Do you still love her David?" Heather Eastman asked curiously.

"Officer, would you arrest Mr. Eastman here please?" asked Jessica when David Eastman did not answer.

Grissom and Brass followed the officers and Mr. Eastman from the house while Jessica stayed behind to begin processing the scene. She walked out into the front hall to collect her gear when she noticed some pictures on the wall, something in them catching her eye. "Excuse me, Mrs. Eastman, but do you and your husband do a lot of rock climbing?"

"Yes we do," replied Heather Eastman. "How else was I supposed to kill the bitch?"

Jessica turned towards the woman only to find herself staring down the barrel of gun, pointed directly at her head.

Meanwhile as Grissom was accompanying Mr. Eastman out to the police car, something in what the man was saying was giving him a bad feeling. A feeling that told him he really should not leave Jessica alone in that house.

Back in the house, Jessica was still staring down the barrel of Heather Eastman's gun as she was forced back into the living room. "Mrs. Eastman please…put the gun down…"

"Did you know the bitch tried to steal him away from me? We were three months away from our wedding when Meagan waltz's in and tries to take David away from me. There was no way I was going to give David up to that slut, so I took her out of the picture. There was blood everywhere…"

"Mrs. Eastman please…I'm a good listener I swear. Please just give me the gun," Jessica pleaded, tears entering her eyes as fear for her unborn child started to overwhelm her. Jessica continued to plead with Mrs. Eastman, trying to get her to put the gun down to no avail. "Mrs. Eastman please…I'm begging you…just put the gun down…"

"Mrs. Eastman?" Grissom asked before Heather Eastman or Jessica could do or say anything more, causing Mrs. Eastman to spin around to find Grissom pointing his own gun at her. "Don't move Jessica," he instructed keeping his focus solely on Heather Eastman. "Mrs. Eastman, I don't want to fire this gun anymore than you do alright? You've been trying to wash Meagan Winston's blood off your hands for the past three years so let's put the guns down."

Heather Eastman slowly started to lower her gun as Grissom moved into the living room towards her while Jessica breathed out the breath she had been holding, wiping away her tears.

"Are you alright Jessica?" Grissom asked as he took the gun from Heather.

"Yeah," replied Jessica shakily as Grissom led Heather Eastman from the room, leaving Jessica alone to start processing the scene once more. As she and Grissom were processing the scene after the Eastmans had been taken into custody, Jessica had a feeling that something was not right. She had started feeling cramps in her lower abdomen but was determined to get through her job, attributing the pains to the fact that she had fallen asleep at her desk earlier in the night.

"Are you sure you're alright Jessica?" Grissom asked worriedly as they were making their way out of the house.

"I'm fi…" Jessica's words trailed off as she hissed in pain, collapsing against the doorframe for support, dropping her field kit in the process.

"Jim!" Grissom cried as he hurried over to Jessica's side, putting his kit down. "Jessica, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It…it hurts," replied Jessica through the pain as Brass came running over.

"Jim, go back to the lab and get Nick. Tell him I'm taking Jessica to Desert Palms," Grissom instructed as he picked Jessica up and carried her out to his car.

"I'm on it," replied Brass as he too made his way to his vehicle, heading in the opposite direction to Grissom. "Where's Stokes," he asked a short while later as he entered the break room

"Huh? Why?" Catherine asked as she and Sara looked up from Abby.

"Jim?" Sara asked concerned. "Shouldn't you be on scene with Griss and Jess?"

"Where is she Brass? Where's Jessica?" demanded Nick as he entered the break room moments later. "What happened?"

"Gil's taking her to Desert Palms," replied Jim. "She collapsed at the scene."

"Oh no," Nick said, his face going almost completely white. "The baby…" his whispered words trailed off as he bolted from the room.

"Oh holy crap," Sara murmured as she rose and started after him, Sahidi racing with her. "Nick! Wait for me!" she yelled after him only to stop when Jim wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cath and I will take you honey," he whispered stopping her struggling.

"Fine, in the car, now," she ground out after a moment.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday January 1st, 2006  
><strong>**1:55 a.m.  
><strong>**Desert Palms Memorial Hospital**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hi, I'm looking for Jessica Harrison?" Nick asked when he reached the Emergency room admitting desk, getting no response from the nurse. That was when he noticed Grissom sitting a little ways down the hall. "Where's Jessica?" he asked stepping up next to where Grissom sat

"Nick," Grissom began as he rose. "Why don't you sit down, she's okay," he continued trying to find the words.

"And the baby?" asked Nick, worry, concern and relief warring in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Nick," he whispered.

"_NO_!" Nick raged, slamming his fist into the wall before he began pacing back and forth across the hall, his anger growing the more he paced. "No. You're lying. It's _not_ possible. We've been so careful about everything. This _isn't_ happening. You are _not_ standing there telling me that…that…"

Nick's words stopped abruptly when Grissom grabbed him and pulled the younger man into a hug, causing Nick to break down into tears. A few minutes later the others arrived to find that sight before them, and Jim and Catherine both looked at each other, neither wanting to be the one to tell Sara what was going on across the room.

"What's going on?" Sara asked glancing around when they stopped. "Guys? Where's Nick and Grissom? Do you see them?"

"They're across the room," Catherine answered finally. "Griss, Nick," she called to give them warning.

"Where is she?" Nick asked stepping back from Grissom, wiping away his tears, hoping they did not carry through in his voice to the others. "I need to see her. Be with her."

"They just transferred her to her own room, 209. They want to keep her overnight for observation," Grissom replied softly as the three made their way towards them.

Grissom watched the other man leave for a moment before turning back to the others. "Grissom?" Sara asked looking for him.

"Right here, Honey," he answered as he took her hand and led her to a chair.

"What happened?" she asked as Jim and Catherine took seats in silence.

"She's fine, Honey," he began softly. "Honey there was an incident at the suspect's house. She wasn't injured, but the stress was too much. Sweetie, she lost the baby," he trailed off with a sigh.

"Oh my God," she whispered as he pulled her into his arms as she started to cry, across from them Jim pulled Catherine into a hug as she silently began to cry.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jess? Baby?" Nick called out softly as he entered Jessica's room to find her lying curled up on her side, her back to the door.

"Nick?" Jessica asked through her tears as she turned to see who it was that entered the room.

"It's me Baby, I'm right here," Nick said as he quickly crossed the room, taking Jessica into his arms immediately, sitting down on the bed as she broke down into heart wrenching sobs in his arms.

"This is all my fault Nick. I never should have let the Sheriff force me into taking on so much. Dr. Edwards warned me about taking on too much too soon and I didn't listen. This is all my fault," Jessica sobbed into Nick's shoulder.

"Baby, don't talk like that," Nick said as he gently rocked Jessica. "This is _not_ your fault. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself okay?" he asked as he pulled away to look Jessica in the eyes as he held her head in his hands. "No one's to blame understand?" When Jessica nodded, Nick pulled her back to him, kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her once more. "It was an accident, nothing more," Nick reassured.

"You're not…not mad at me, are you?" Jessica asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper and filled with tears.

"Of course not Baby," Nick soothed, tears in his voice as well. "Why would you think that?"

"I put myself in that situation…"

"Nonsense Jessica. Whatever happened was not your fault and nothing you could have done could have prevented this from happening. God just decided that it wasn't time for this particular angel to leave heaven so he called her back. Jess you have to believe that, in time, he _will_ grant us another angel to call our own."

"Please don't leave me?"

"Of course not Baby. I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever," Nick swore as he lay down on the bed, pulling Jessica to him tightly as they shared each other's grief and tears.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday January 1st, 2006  
><strong>**4:30pm  
><strong>**Stokes and Harrison Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick was sitting on the bed reading while Jessica lay sleeping next to him, her head in his lap. She had been released a few hours ago and had been asleep since shortly after they had returned home, he didn't know if it was from the exhaustion they had both been working with or the stress of losing their child or a combination of both. The first time the doorbell rang he just ignored it not wanting to leave Jessica alone incase she woke up and hoping whoever it was would just go away. This was not his day as the doorbell rang for a second time, forcing him off the bed and out into the hallway. When he reached the front door, he opened it prepared to tell whomever it was that was bothering them to just go away. He wasn't really prepared to come face to face with almost every member of his team. "Guys?" Nick asked surprised. "What are you all doing here?"

"We found out Jess had been released and wanted to check in and see how you were doing. And to be honest, Sara threatened us with telling Sahidi he could sit in our laps," Greg replied before Sara and Catherine smacked him over the back of his head. "What, she did!" he grumbled.

"Alright, to be honest she did threaten us into driving her over here, but the bargain was we'd leave as soon as you asked so...for all his lack of tact, the newbie is right," Jim spoke up from the back of the group.

"Come in then, just keep it down," Nick instructed as he stepped away from the door, walking back off down the hall, closing the bedroom door before returning to the living room.

"How's she doing? Physically that is. Sort of a given about mentally and emotionally," Sara asked softly.

"She's exhausted. We both are but she's worse. She put in more hours than I did," replied Nick as everyone took a seat. "She's been sleeping since I brought her home."

"Poor Jess," Catherine sighed softly. "We should definitely let you go then, you need to be getting some sleep too."

"I'm more concerned about her than myself at the moment Cath," replied Nick, rubbing his face. "I want to take her to California for a few days Griss."

Grissom nodded for a few moments as he thought. "That's a good idea, but how many days is a few?" he asked softly.

"I was thinking I would stay with her until Sara arrives. I have something planned that I think will help Jessica through this but it's not something I can do from here and I really would like to be with her. Besides, Atwater owes us Griss," replied Nick.

He remained silent for a few more moments, lost in thought before nodding. "I'll talk with Atwater Nick, but he might not be happy having you gone so long with Ecklie still out and Cath not back on yet. So you might be hearing from him..." he trailed off.

"That's fine. If he wants to talk to me, we'll talk but he probably won't like what I have to say to him if he does call. Griss, Jess would never have been in that house if it wasn't for Atwater calling us back. God only knows why he called us and not you but with what she was being asked to do...the number of hours we were both clocking and then what happened last night... ]I hold Atwater personally responsible for the death of my daughter," argued Nick. "I'm taking Jessica to California whether he likes it or not and if it means my job then so be it."

"No," came the quiet recrimination from the hallway.

"Baby, what are you doing up? You should still be sleeping," Nick said rising from his seat.

"I woke up and you were gone," Jessica explained walking over to him and sitting down, pulling him down with her. "And you will not give up your job for me Nick. I won't let you."

"But Baby..."

"No Nick. I'll get through this whether here or in California, it doesn't matter as long as I have you with me," argued Jessica

"She's right Nick," Sara spoke up softly and everyone turned to look at her surprised that she was getting involved in what most would argue to be a private matter. "You can't give up your life here just because you're angry at Atwater right now. California's great in its own way, but..." she trailed off with a shrug.

That's easy for you to say Sara," argued Nick. "You don't know what Atwater's put us through this past week. We were lucky to get even two hours of sleep a day. I swear this is one of the first times we've been home for longer than it takes to change clothes."

"You're right; I haven't been through the past week. But Nick, you're sitting in a room with two women who know first hand what it's like to run away. We both ran for different reasons, but we both ran to avoid situations we'd rather not deal with, or thought we couldn't deal with. And we both regretted it, in a small way, or a large way. Going away for a day or two to find a measure of comfort and peace is one thing, but going away and giving up everything you've worked for here... that's no better than doing what I did. I made that mistake, gave up everything. Don't do what I did Nick. For your sake, and Jyn's. And for the memory of your daughter."

"Fine. I promise I won't quit but Griss you gotta do what you can for me. I only need a week at most since Sara should be there by then," commented Nick.

"We were supposed to leave on the second Nick," Sara pointed out softly. "I'll be there the third."

"Well I'm still owed at least 5 days vacation since I never got to actually take them and I think given the amount of overtime I've clocked in the last week a few days off shouldn't be a problem," observed Nick. "Jess and I have spent the last week, time we were supposed to have off, cleaning up after Ecklie, I would think they would at least give us what we're owed."

Grissom nodded slowly. "I'll talk with him. Explain things. But we should probably let you guys get some rest, it's been a long day for everyone."

"Thanks guys," Nick said rising with the others to show them out before returning to Jessica who was still sitting on the couch. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No. I just want to stay here with your arms around me," replied Jessica, snuggling into Nick's side as he wrapped his arms around her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday January 6th, 2006  
><strong>**2:30pm  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Nick and Jessica had been back in California for four days, Sara having joined them three days ago. Sheriff Atwater had agreed to Nick's request of a week's leave for both him and Jessica before he returned to Las Vegas and Jessica had to appear in court to deal with the case surrounding Sara's uncle.

It had taken a few days and the help of Alicia Sutton but what he had wanted for Jessica was finally ready. Now all he had to do was get her away from Sara long enough and convince her to come with him someplace he had a feeling she did not visit all that often.

"Hey Sara, can I borrow Jessica for a minute?" Nick asked as he walked out onto the terrace.

"Sure, borrow away. I'm ready for a break from these files anyway," Sara smiled as she pushed back from the table where they were going over past files on Birchwood.

"Thanks," Nick replied as he pulled a protesting Jessica from her chair and led her out onto the grounds.

"Nick, where are we going and couldn't this wait? The trial starts in a few days," argued Jessica.

"You'll see and no it couldn't. And yes I realize that the trial starts in a few days but there is something I need to show you first," Nick argued lightly, continuing to lead Jessica by the hand around the outside of the house to the side opposite the vineyards.

"Nick I...no, not there _please_..." Jessica pleaded when she realized just where Nick was taking her.

Nick stopped just outside a small wrought iron gate that surrounded a small plot of land that had a couple of trees on it, turning to face Jessica. "Baby please? For me? There's something I want you to see."

Jessica nodded allowing Nick to lead her into the small family cemetery that had been created when her parents had been killed so many years ago. Jessica stepped away from Nick, who stopped, when she noticed something that had never been there before.

"Oh god..." Jessica cried quietly, falling to her knees when she got a look at the small plaque that had been placed between the graves of her parents. Ever so slowly she ran her hand across the inscription, as her tears flowed freely.

_Leilani Angelique Stokes.  
><em>_Beloved daughter called back to God before her time.  
><em>_May she rest in peace in the arms of her loving grandparents for all eternity._

"Alicia helped me," Nick said quietly, trying to hold back his own tears. "I wanted you to know that she's safe and with those that will love her. Jess I..."

Nick's words trailed off as Jessica threw herself at him, burying her head in his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Baby," replied Nick soothingly as he rubbed her back.

They stood there like that for an undermined time both lost in their grief but for once feeling the burden of their grief begin to lighten, knowing that they had finally laid their daughter to rest.

A few minutes later Nick and Jessica pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Since Nick was blocking the entrance to the small cemetery, he had his back to the person allowing him and Jessica to wipe away their tears without the person seeing too much.

"Forgive me Miss Jessica, Mr. Stokes," James said after a moment. "Miss Sara sent me to find you as Ms. McCoy has arrived."

"Thank you James," replied Jessica around Nick. "We'll be right in."

"Of course Miss," James said before turning and making his way back into the house.

Nick and Jessica took a few minutes to compose themselves before following after James. When they reached the terrace Nick gave Jessica a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her alone with Sara and the district attorney Tanya McCoy.

"Jessica, it's a pleasure to see you again," Tanya smiled after Nick had left.

"Thank you Tanya," Jessica replied her voice a little worse for wear, as she retook her seat from earlier.

"Jessica," Tanya began concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Jessica, her voice still a little shaky.

"Why don't we take care of that last minute stuff so we can all call it a night?" Sara spoke up before Tanya could ask if she was sure.

"Of course," Tanya agreed as she pulled out her briefcase. "Trial is to begin at nine Monday morning; Judge Douglas is very strict about his court starting on time. Jess, you're up first for us, as you know, we should probably get to you on Monday. Sara...you're not scheduled to be called until Wednesday by me, and we have that run through on Tuesday don't forget."

"Of course," Sara agreed with a nod.

"When do the two of you arrive in town?" Tanya asked as she closed her folder for a moment.

"Sunday night," replied Jessica who was starting to sound more like herself again.

"Okay then," Tanya nodded. "Well, I think that's everything then, I'll see you guys at the courthouse Monday morning then."

"Let me walk you out," Jessica offered.

"Thank you," Tanya smiled. "Goodnight Sara."

"Night Tanya," Sara answered as the two women rose.

After showing Tanya out, Jessica made her way back into the parlor, collapsing in a heap on one of the sofas.

"Jyn?" Sara asked softly as she came into the parlor after a few minutes of being alone.

"I'm here Sara," Jessica replied quietly.

"Sweetie? You okay?" she asked as she headed towards a sofa.

"In time I will be. I just thought I was past everything that's happened recently. Nick showed me that I wasn't."

"Good way or bad?"

"He gave me closure," explained Jessica.

"Ah. At least someone could," Sara smiled slightly. "How are you doing Jyn girl, really?"

"It hurts. Oh God Sara, it hurts. I feel like a part of me is missing now but at the same time I feel like a bit of weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know that doesn't make any sense and you probably think I've lost my mind or something..." Jessica trailed off

"Honey, of course I don't," Sara soothed as she rose and felt her way over to sit next to the other woman. "Jess, it makes perfect sense, you've lost a child, and no person should lose a child. But closure is a natural part of life, you'll never completely find peace, but you will be able to live without it feeling like you're going to never make it through the day."

"Nick gave me that. Gave me a way to say goodbye," Jessica said as she leaned into her friend

"I knew I liked him for a reason," Sara smiled softly. "What did he do? You don't have to share of course, I'm just curious love."

"You know the small memorial garden that holds my parents graves?"

"Mm hmm, you took me there once."

"He had a small plaque made with our daughter's name on it. It now sits between the graves of my parents," Jessica said wiping away an escaping tear as she remembered the words she'd read not that long ago.

"Oh Sweetie. Remind me to give that man a kiss on his cheek next I see him," Sara sighed.

"Where's Tanya?" Nick asked a few minutes later as he entered the room to find Sara and Jessica alone.

"On her way back to Frisco would be my guess," Sara spoke up before she gave Jess one more hug. "Well, I do believe Gil is expecting a phone call about now, so I will see you two later for dinner. If not earlier of course," she added as she rose. "Oh and Nick, love ya," she called before disappearing from the room.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Nick in confusion

"Forget it Nick," Jessica said smiling as Nick sat down next to her allowing her to cuddle up next to him. They stayed there like that until they were being called into dinner.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday January 7th, 2006  
><strong>**4:30 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nick? What is it? Has something happened? Is it your family? The team?" Jessica asked in concern when she walked into the main foyer to find Nick putting down his suitcases.

"Come here, Jess," Nick said as he led her into the parlor so that they could talk privately.

"Nick please, tell me what's wrong?" Jessica pleaded.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Jessica asked completely flabbergasted, as that was the last thing she expected him to say. "You're...you're leaving? All...all right. I guess," she said as her heart began breaking.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that," Nick said trying to reassure her as he led her over to the sofa, sitting her down on it before sitting beside her.

"Then what _did_ you mean Nick? I thought things were fine between us. I mean I realize that the past couple of weeks have been utter hell but I thought...I thought that…that we were fine," Jessica said desperately.

"I'm _not_breaking up with you Jess. I just think that we need take a step back."

"Oh..." Jessica trailed off, looking down at her engagement ring that she was playing with in her nervousness.

"Jess...Baby I am _not_ breaking off the engagement either," Nick reassured as he took her hands in his. "A lot has happened this past week. Things that we both need to deal with and yes we would deal with it better together but you have a job to do and as long as I stick around, you won't be giving it one hundred percent. Jess I don't want to be a distraction for you, and don't try to argue the point with me, Miss Harrison," Nick said putting a finger on Jessica's mouth to prevent the arguments he knew would be forthcoming. "You need to put all your focus on putting this slime ball away, for Sara's sake. Sara needs you now more than ever Jess and you can't be there for her like you need to be if I'm around. Understand?"

Jessica nodded slowly in response, unable to say anything as Nick still had his finger on her mouth.

"I promise that I'll call you every weekend alright?"

"Promise?" Jessica asked now that she had the use of her mouth back.

"I promise," Nick swore before kissing her. "I gotta go," he said as he rose from the sofa, Jessica rising with him.

"Is Phillip taking you?"

"Is that alright?" Nick asked uncertain.

"You know it is Nick. I've told all the staff that they are to do as you request, so yes, it's alright that Phillip is flying you back," Jessica told him as they made their way back out into the main foyer. "You be careful on shift tonight."

"Of course," Nick said kissing Jessica once more before turning and walking out the door to meet Matthew, who had already loaded his luggage in the car.

"Dinner's ready Miss Jessica," Elsie said from behind her.

"Thank you Elsie," Jessica replied as she watched Matthew pull out of the front drive. Jessica stood there watching the car drive away until she could no longer see it before turning and making her way into the dining room, taking her normal seat at the table.

"Nick head out?" Sara asked softly.

"You knew?" Jessica asked in return.

"Knew?" she countered confused.

"That he was leaving?"

"Leaving?" Sara continued shaking her head. "I just thought he might have run into town or something since he wasn't here at dinner," she continued with another shake. "Although...it makes sense, they do need him back in Vegas. But how are you doing?"

"I've been better," Jessica admitted quietly.

"Oh Sweetie," Sara sighed softly. "Want to send James to the store to get some Making Whoopee Pie ice cream and a few other flavors, grab some bananas and a few bottles of whip cream, and have a musical fest tonight? I have Phantom of the Opera," she added after a moment.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessica agreed pushing her plate away before getting up from the table to go in search of James. She returned a few minutes later, "James is on his way to the store now. Shall we head upstairs?"

"Of course. Lead away my dear friend."

Jessica let Sara take a hold of her arm and led her from the dining room, leaving their untouched dinners behind, making their way up the stairs towards Jessica's bedroom where they could get comfortable in her bed, watching television.

"Hmm just thought of something, should we call James and have him grab some munchies too?" Sara asked as the opening credits to The Phantom of the Opera began.

"Good idea," Jessica agreed picking up the phone. After a few minutes on the phone she hung up and turned back to Sara. "He's going to pick up all our old favorites. I can't believe he still remembers from when he did our snack runs all those years ago."

"You and me both," Sara nodded before hitting the play button once more. "Now, to dream... " she sighed as she settled down. "Is Raoul really as cute as I can imagine Patrick Wilson is playing him?"

"Even cuter," Jessica giggled as she snuggled down next to Sara.

"God, that is one lucky woman," Sara moaned. "Gorgeous, long hair according to Gil, who immediately told me that he simply didn't get my whole melting periods over certain men with long hair," she giggled. "Oh and then there's the horse he rides, can just imagine how he handles that, and bareback on top...oh and can just picture how he handles a sword. And did I mention he sings and is ready to die to rescue the woman he loves from a madman?" she finished with a sigh.

"_HEY_! Nothing like spoiling the story for me," chided Jessica teasingly with a nudge to Sara's side.

"Oh and I nearly forgot, she got to listen to the Phantom sing when she was younger. He has a voice to die for...well figuratively. Not worth it literally, definitely choose Raoul there. And what do you mean spoiling it; you've seen it on stage _how_ many times. And you can't _honestly_ tell me you didn't go see this in the theaters...although. That was when I was in the hospital so perhaps you didn't...oops," Sara smiled and ducked her head.

"I never _actually_ got the chance to see it at the movies. We were all too busy trying to find you when it first came out. It was playing in Dallas but we were so worried that you wouldn't pull through that we barely left the hospital. It got to the point where Gil basically ordered us back to the hotel at night and even then all we did was sleep. I was under so much stress and reliving my past that Nick held me every night as I cried myself to sleep," explained Jessica in mild embarrassment.

"Ah well, I shall shut up and we can watch it as if it's the first time, for me at least," Sara smiled. "So, shall we hit play again?"

"Yes please," agreed Jessica as Sara hit the button and the auction began just as Elsie walked in with the snacks that James had been sent to bring back for them. Once they were ready with their munchies they once again started the movie over.

_"Never __dreamed __out __in __the __world,  
><em>_There __are __arms __to __hold __you.  
><em>_You've __always __known,  
><em>_Your __heart __was __on __it's __own." _Sara sung softly with the song that was being sung over the end credits_._

_"So __laugh __in __your __loneliness,  
><em>_Child __of __the __wilderness.  
><em>_Learn __to __be __lonely...  
>Learn <em>_how __to __love...  
>Life <em>_that __is __lived...alone.  
><em>_Learn __to __be __lonely...  
>Life <em>_can __be __lived...  
>Life <em>_can __be __loved...Alone..."_

"_Sara_," whined Jessica. "I'm _trying_ to watch the movie."

"_Jessica_," Sara countered. "The movie's _over_," she grinned.

"I. Don't. Care," Jessica countered as she turned on her long time friend and attacked her with tickles.

"No! Stop!" Sara shrieked as she laughed.

"Make me," Jessica challenged having the upper hand.

"I'll tell Sahidi to sit on you!" she threatened amidst her giggles.

"Okay fine, you win," Jessica said rolling off and collapsing on the bed.

"Oh, thank God," Sara groaned as she caught her breath.

"Serves you right for singing during the movie," chided Jessica, tossing her arm over her eyes.

"And since when has it been an issue with singing during the movie. I _distinctly_ remember a duet of "Impossible" during Cinderella!" Sara challenged.

"Ah, but there is a difference my dear sister. I had actually _seen_ Cinderella at that point. _This_ was the _first_ time I got to see the Phantom movie," countered Jessica

"And did I sing along with "All I Ask of You"? Or "Think of Me"?" Sara pointed out. "I only sung with the song _over_ the credits! Besides, I've been out of practice on singing, and Gil is not believing that the two of us can sing on key with Phantom music, well you being Christine and me Meg...Of course I have neglected to also mention about those Jester nights with Scor and the piano..." Sara trailed off.

"Alright, alright, I give," agreed Jessica with a laugh. "You realize Gil's going to force us to perform right?"

"Well that _first_requires him believing that we can do it, _second_ requires us having someone who can accompany us, and I don't know if Warrick knows any of the songs from Phantom or any other musicals. _Besides_, if we're going to do songs from Phantom, we both have to do "Angel of Music", and _one__of__us_ has to do "Think of Me" or Phantom, _and_ we don't have any guys who can do Phantom so...He's got a lot to do before then," Sara shrugged. "Besides, unless he can somehow find out about Thomas, _locate__Thomas_, and get him to where we are, _I_, at least, _refuse_ to sing any songs from Phantom or any other musicals requiring a male counterpart. He's the only one we ever sung with during training and I'll be damned if I'm gonna try to match my voice to someone I've never worked with in "All I Ask of You". Or any other duets for that matter."

"You got a point," agreed Jessica. "But you realize that we are going to have to sing for him at some point and knowing Gil, he'll make sure Nick is there as well to witness it."

"Well of course. And knowing both of them, they'll make sure the rest of the gang is there as well. But between you and me, I'm putting that off as long as physically possible. Besides, we don't have a piano so I can't play to accompany us if we do any Phantom music or any music by our dear Andrew Lloyd...God, that man is gifted," Sara paused before shaking her head. "Blasted tangents, so was saying, no piano for me to play to accompany us, and somehow doubt Rick would want to play and not be able to just sit and watch, and at the same time, I haven't practiced piano since I was in Miami, not to mention the whole need to reacquaint myself with being able to play now that I'd have to do it by touch and memory of where the keys are."

"Sara…you're babbling."

"Really now?" Sara asked before shaking her head. "God we need a new movie, and I need to steal you're piano one of these days. Ever since I saw this with Gil I've had the itch...That and Scor keeps mentioning the old days in e-mails. God, my brother is insane."

"Hey, you have free access to the piano here anytime you want girl," Jessica told her.

"I know," Sara smiled softly. "Okay, pass the Ben and Jerry's and let's hit Cinderella. I've got the urge to sing along with Leslie Ann Warren."

"You got it," agreed Jessica as she handed Sara the tub of ice cream before getting up and changing the DVD over, hitting the play button on her way back to the bed.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday January 9th, 2006  
><strong>**1:45 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"The State calls Jessica Harrison to the stand."

Jessica entered the courtroom as her name was being called and made her way up to the witness box, raising her right hand and swearing to tell the truth before taking her seat and facing Tanya.

"Ms. Harrison, you worked with the San Francisco Crime Lab in 1999 did you not?"

"I did."

"And you worked the cases known as the Birchwood Rapes?"

"Yes, along with my partner."

"Ms Sara Sidle?" Tanya asked for clarification.

"Yes, that's right," Jessica agreed.

"Please tell the court about those cases."

"The Birchwood Rapist, as he came be known, had a total of thirty victims over a span of eight months, the first victim being found on March 11, 1999," Jessica said, not taking her eyes off Tanya. "After the last victim, he simply disappeared."

"Thank you, and were you able to find any identifying factors about the 'Birchwood Rapist'?"

"The only identifying marker we ever found was his DNA, which was gathered from the semen found in each of the victims, with the exception of the final victim, Hannah Allworth. Along with the semen collected from her we also found a single black hair next to Ms Allworth's bed. We were able to match the DNA from that hair to the DNA found in the semen, linking this attack to all the others," explained Jessica.

"And at the time were you able to find any suspects to match the DNA?"

"Unfortunately not, as we were unable to match the DNA to anything already in the system. The cases were left unsolved."

"Thank you," Tanya answered before making her way to her desk and picking up a folder. "Would you tell the court about the events of August 16th of last year?"

"Objection," John's lawyer spoke up. "The last victim attributed to the Birchwood Rapist was in 1999, why are we moving to 2004?"

"Your Honor, if I would have but a bit of patience on behalf of the court, everything will be made clear," Tanya asked turning to the judge.

"Objection overruled. You may have your leeway Ms. McCoy but tread carefully," instructed Judge Douglas.

"Thank you, your Honor," Tanya smiled before turning to Jessica. "Miss Harrison? If you please..."

"I was called into a meeting with my supervisor Andrew MacWhitter where I was informed that he had received a call from the night shift supervisor of the Crime Lab of the Las Vegas Police Department. Apparently, they had had a string of attacks very similar to that of Birchwood. They requested that someone from the San Francisco Crime Lab that had worked on the Birchwood cases come out and assist them," replied Jessica.

"And did you go to Las Vegas?" Tanya prompted.

"Yes I did. I went not only because I was the lead CSI on the Birchwood case but because I was asked to go by Sara Sidle."

"Of course," Tanya nodded. "What happened in Las Vegas?"

"I checked in with Gil Grissom, the supervisor that had called and requested assistance. I supplied him with the DNA evidence from the Birchwood cases so that he could determine if we were dealing with the same serial rapist. While the DNA was being compared, he allowed me to go over the evidence from the Night Stalker cases to see if I could find a pattern that matched Birchwood. At first glance I could not determine any connection between the two until one of the other investigators asked me a question, which triggered a memory about the Birchwood victims, giving us one connection between Birchwood and Night Stalker. The DNA gave us the other, more conclusive evidence. Birchwood _was_ Night Stalker."

"Thank you, Ms. Harrison," Tanya nodded. "Did you ever find the Birchwood and Night Stalker Rapist?"

"Find him how exactly?" asked Jessica needing clarification.

"When did you locate a suspect that you were able to genetically link to the Birchwood and Night Stalker Rapist?"

"October third, 2005."

"And what suspect did you locate?"

"The defendant John Harwood."

"Thank you," Tanya answered before returning to her seat.

"Mr. Stevens," the judge prompted before the public defender rose and made his way to Jessica. "Ms. Harrison, you earlier mentioned a letter from Ms. Sidle that led to your trip to Las Vegas in August of 2004."

"I did," Jessica replied turning her attention to the public defender.

"And how did this letter lead to your decision to go to Las Vegas?"

"In the letter Sara warned me that I would probably be getting called into MacWhitter's office in the near future and that I needed to do as he asked. I needed to go to Las Vegas and help her team," offered Jessica.

"I see, so you went to Vegas because of Ms. Sidle's letter and not because you're supervisor ordered you to then? Does that mean that you care more about Ms. Sidle's wishes than that of your supervisor?"

"Objection," Tanya spoke up not believing he had said that.

"Withdrawn," Stevens answered, "I have no more questions at this time, but reserve the right to recall this witness at a later time."

"You may step down Miss Harrison," the judge instructed before turning back. "This court is in recess until 9:00am tomorrow morning," he said hitting his gavel as Jessica made her way over to Tanya's desk.

"Well that went well, for the most part," Tanya mused as they watched John and his attorney leave the room.

"I hope so," sighed Jessica in response. "I'm just afraid of what John's attorney might try to pull with Sara."

"Well, he can only go so far with his questioning after all," Tanya pointed out as she packed up her stuff.

"True," Jessica agreed warily. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

"You and me both," Tanya admitted. "But why don't you and Sara get out of here. She's not going to be called until Wednesday, and I don't expect to see her until after five tomorrow night so..." Tanya shrugged slightly. "Go relax and have fun. And don't worry about the trial."

"I'll try but I make no promises," Jessica said as she walked out of the courtroom

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday January 9th, 2006  
><strong>**3:30 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco, California  
><strong>**Best Western Canterbury Hotel  
><strong>**Harrison - Sidle Suite**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"When are you getting to town?" Sara asked with a sigh as she sat down.

"My plane lands tonight at ten. Laura and Jack are going to meet me, and we're all on the docket for Wednesday I believe," her brother explained over the phone.

"Ah, of course," she nodded as Sahidi dropped his head on her lap. "So, you're plane should be taking off any minute..."

"'We will now begin boarding Flight 439 to San Francisco...' What is it with you and your timing Sunshine?" Chris teased after the announcement for boarding sounded on his end and over the phone.

"It's a gift," Sara grinned. "See you soon brother mine, have a good flight."

"Of course sister dear, give the Duchess a hug for me and have a good night."

"She's going to kill you if you call her that, you know."

"That's life, besides, she can't kill me. I'm family."

"And that's going to stop her. Jess did deck you once for that nickname."

"Yes, but that was before I became the gorgeous specimen of male perfection I am today, I'll just smile and she'll forget she's angry."

"God definitely screwed up when he was giving you your ego, it's way too big for your own good. But shut up and say goodbye so you can get on the plane."

"Goodbye so you can get on the plane," Chris echoed as she laughed. Hanging up she shook her head.

"Sahidi, my brother is a complete, utter nut."

"Hey," Jessica said as she walked into the suite, walking over and scratching Sahidi behind the ears before collapsing on the couch.

"Hey you, Scor says hi," Sara smiled as she turned towards her best friend.

"When does he get in?"

"Ten. Laura and Jack are meeting him."

"You going to be okay seeing your parents?" Jessica asked, concern tinting her voice.

"I think so, I mean, I know they weren't involved and everything, but at the same time, it was so easy with Scor, I can't imagine it will be much different with them. Things will probably never be like people expect a normal parent-child relationship to be, but then again, we were never normal according to the world's standards," Sara smiled softly. "So yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Well, you know I'll be there if you need anything."

"I always know that, Jyn girl," Sara answered. "So how was it? Did they drive you absolutely batty? Of course you have to answer this without giving me any information about what you said, but you know what I mean."

"I'll just be glad when it's all over," sighed Jessica. "You know I hate having to testify in court. I just find the whole experience way too stressful. I like the quiet of working with evidence."

"I know Love. And hey, I'm right there with you after the fiasco that was the Halivand case."

"Don't remind me. How does room service and movie night sound?" asked Jessica as she reached for the room service menu.

"Heaven. I vote for pizza if they have it. But we should probably get separate what with my weird fruit and veggie combinations," Sara grinned. "That is if you even want pizza to begin with."

"Pizza sounds good to me, and they do in fact have it available. How's chocolate cake with a side of strawberries sound for dessert?"

"Heaven," Sara moaned. "Okay then, for mine I want black olives, pineapple, mushrooms, tomatoes, and double cheese. If they have all that stuff of course," she added with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do," Jessica laughed as she rose and made her way to the phone that was in her bedroom.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday January 10th, 2006  
><strong>**6:15 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ah here we are," Tanya spoke as she spotted the group waiting in the hallway of the courthouse. "Seems like you have company waiting for you Sara."

"I do?" Sara asked glancing at her. "Well I suppose that makes the last hour of preparation worth it," she smiled before turning back to pat Sahidi's side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sidle, Mr. Sidle, Jessica," Tanya greeted the group sitting in various chairs around the hallway.

"Hello," Laura Sidle replied with a smile as Jessica rose and made her way towards the two women.

"Hey Sara," Jessica said walking over to her friend. "Hey Sahidi."

"Evening Love," Sara smiled. "So see you tomorrow then Tanya," she continued to the A.D.A.

"Of course. Goodnight everyone," Tanya replied with a smile before leaving.

"Well then, if you don't mind Duchess, I would like to see my kid," Chris spoke up from behind Jessica.

"Hey!" Sara cried indignant.

"What? I haven't seen my baby in months," Chris replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he dropped down to say hi to Sahidi.

"Rude," Sara grumbled before he rose.

"Hey Laura, didn't I learn how to be rude from your daughter?" he called to their mother.

"I so did _not_ just hear that come out of your mouth Scorpio," Sara glared in his general direction.

"Duchess?" asked Jessica with a raised eyebrow. "Remember what happened the last time you called me that Scor?"

"Ah, but you love me, besides, you can't hit me in the courthouse, too many witnesses," Chris answered with a smile.

"But you forget that I can deal with you later, when nobody is looking and I'm sure that Nick would be more than happy come help me deal with a little problem I'm having," argued Jessica. "And we could do it without getting caught."

"Laura Love, didn't these three leave their teen years some twenty years ago?" Jack Sidle asked glancing at the three.

"I thought they had," Laura shrugged before leaving his side to push her son out of the way. "Hi Princess," she greeted as she stood in front of Sara, Chris behind her making faces at her back, until she turned and thumbed the bridge of his nose. Turning back to Sara she grinned. "How are you, Girl Child?"

"Good, and you?" Sara asked softly as she tilted her head to regard her mother. "Oh and Scor, stop making more faces, she'll smack you again you know," she called and he stopped to stare at her.

"Now, I know you're blind as a bat, so how the hell did you just know that I was making faces?"

"Because that's how you work, and how you have worked since you were a teenager," Jessica spoke up with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Chris replied sourly.

"See, still acts like a fifteen-year-old," Sara sighed dramatically. "Except I do hope he's stopped hiding Playboys under his bed so he can spend quality time with them and the brownies," she mused.

"HEY!" Chris yelled before both his mother and father turned to look at him.

"You hid playboys under your bed!"

"You raided my brownies!"

"Why the hell did you find the need to hide them Scorpio God of Light!" Laura continued.

"Yeah, and why the hell didn't you invite me!" Jack added with a growl and roll of his eyes.

"Suddenly I'm very afraid of introducing the gang to my family," Sara mused to Jessica as Laura and Jack continued to yell at Chris about hiding things and not inviting him to these 'quality time with his brownies' parties.

"And I was worried about Nick learning the truth about me," Jessica replied with a slight shudder. "I feel sorry for Gil."

"Oh God yes," Sara sighed softly.

"Hey! What's this being afraid of introducing us to people!" Jack spoke up turning towards them before Laura and Chris followed his movements.

"Oh crap, they're looking at us with those looks aren't they. Those Sidle looks that say you are screwed and I am going to go up one side of you and down the other with a ten foot whip and don't even think about running..." Sara asked looking at Jessica with wide eyes. "That look I always used on Peter and Hodges..."

"Oh yeah," agreed Jessica as she took a hold of Sara's hand, that was not holding onto Sahidi. "Ready?" she asked quietly.

"Run!" Sara answered before they turned and Sahidi wisely managed to follow their actions and run along with them.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chris yelled after them.

"What do you think? Bathroom? Family version? Where we can lock the door and lock them out?" Sara suggested as they moved.

"Bathroom, it's closer," Jessica replied as she navigated the corridors for both of them.

"Oh God, I forgot how nuts my family is when all of us are together," Sara groaned as she fell back against the wall after they had entered the room and Jessica locked the door.

"You're telling me," agreed Jessica, falling back against the wall next to Sara. "And I thought the lab in Vegas was crazy, but they don't hold a candle to the Sidle family reunions."

"Don't you love being part of the family," Sara grinned at Jessica.

"Which one?" Jessica asked smiling back. "And I thought Nick's family was insane when I met them at Christmas. Remind me never to get the two in the same room with each other."

"Well all of them, but you've been a surrogate Sidle longer than either of us have been members of the Vegas Night Shift family, _combined_," Sara smiled. "That reminds me, we've never compared our Christmases yet..."

"Oh it was great, met the sister-in-law from _hell_ but other than that, Nick's parents are really sweet, accepted me immediately, hassled Nick about not telling them sooner but I managed to explain the situation," commented Jessica as they could hear banging on the other side of the door.

"Well that's good," Sara agreed as her cell phone rang. Digging it out she turned it on. "You rang?" she asked with a smile. "Oh Gil, sorry thought you were someone else," she grinned as she looked over at Jessica, just as a particularly loud smack sounded on the door. "Yeah, Jess and I are hiding out in the bathroom at the courthouse, my parents and Chris are the ones making the banging noise...No, they're on the other side, they want in...Nope, they just want us dead that's all," she continued as Jessica shook her head, fighting laughter. "Yeah I know, my family's insane, _way_ too much free love and _way_ too many brownies...what kind of brownies?" she paused with a look of 'only Gil Grissom would ask that kind of question to a daughter of hippies'.

Jessica lost it then and broke down in a fit of giggles, sinking to the floor as she laughed.

"Well it was an _honest_ comment after all, I told Jess I was afraid of letting my parents and brother near all of you. She _especially_ agreed when it came to you, I supported the statement and my family weren't exactly _thrilled_..." she paused with a shrug.

"Sara Marie Sidle you can't hide in there forever!" Chris hollered.

"Yes, he does realize we're in a courthouse, but I don't think they particularly care," Sara spoke as she rolled her eyes. "Why do you want his phone number?" she asked confused as she glanced down at Jessica perplexed. "Okay, sure," she continued before rattling off the number then hanging up.

"I think Gil is calling Scor," Sara spoke up with a frown.

"Sara?" Chris called hesitantly through the door a moment later. "Umm, just want to apologize and ask you to come out so we can go to dinner."

"Damn that man is fast," Sara laughed.

"Remind me to give Gil a kiss when we get back to Vegas," Jessica said as she rose and dusted herself off.

"That better be a kiss on the cheek," Sara teased as she straightened.

"Of course Sara. Don't worry, Gil is not my type and besides I've got my own science nerd remember?" Jessica said as she unlocked the door.

"Hi," Chris spoke up with his head down when he saw them.

"Hello Loves," Sara grinned. "So what did he tell you anyway?"

"He threatened us with bugs," Chris answered with a shudder. "Damn Sunshine, you got one hell of a scary dude on your hands."

"Only when it comes to protecting me, Darling Brother mine," Sara smiled. "So, dinner then?"

"That would be good," Laura agreed with a smile of her own.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday January 10th, 2006  
><strong>**8:45 p.m  
><strong>**San Francisco, California  
><strong>**Best Western Canterbury Hotel  
><strong>**Harrison - Sidle Suite**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright, we have the chips, chocolate, soda, and Jesters board set up," Jack announced as he sat down on the floor around the coffee table amidst a few dozen pillows.

"Yup, and pass the Mint Oreos," Sara answered before taking a sip of her coke.

"Hmm," Jack bobbed his head back and forth before nodding. "Fine, you can have a few."

"Few my foot, hand over the box," she ordered.

"Thank God I only eat those white chocolate Oreos, I would not want to be involved in that argument," Laura smiled from the hallway.

"You and me both, agreed Jessica as she walked passed Laura to put more food down on the table, her cell phone ringing at the same time. "Hello? Hey Love," she said into the phone. "Hang on a sec okay? I just want to get into a different room here and away from the Sidle family reunion," she said with a smile as she walked towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Ah Nick," Sara smiled.

"Ah yes, the famous Texas boy," Laura nodded in understanding as another cell phone rang. "Want me to grab that Chris?" she asked looking towards her son.

"Go for it Laura," he answered as he grabbed a handful of Cheetos.

"God, we are the strangest family on earth," Sara laughed as Laura answered the phone, heading back towards another room as well.

"You're telling me Sunshine," Chris agreed with a grin.

"Damn that man! _Damn_ him to _hell_!" Laura yelled as she came back into the room, pacing like a caged lion. If anyone from Vegas could see her they would know exactly where Sara got her temper from.

"Laura?" Jack asked in concern as Jessica came running back into the room.

"Nick? I'll have to call you back," Jessica said before hanging up. "Laura? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in concern as she tried to get the woman to stop pacing.

"Damn that stupid Stevens man," Laura continued to rant.

"Laura please!" Sara pleaded getting her mother to stop as she turned to look at her daughter.

"McCoy just called, she's been arguing a motion of that stupid Defense Attorney's. And the man _actually_ won," she yelled the last word.

"Laura, Love of my Heart, what are you talking about?" Jack asked as he stood and made his way to her side.

"Stevens, he's won a motion that bars the lot of us from attending each other's testimonies. Even after we've testified. Jessica, you, Chris and me. None of us can attend the testimonies of the others."

"What?" Sara asked shocked. "Wait, what of me. I'm to testify tomorrow, can I attend your testimonies after that?"

"No," Laura sighed.

"Well that just sucks," Chris announced shaking his head. "Idiot that lawyer, and I thought the people in the breeding world were insane."

"What's he trying to prove by not allowing us in the courtroom after testimony?" Jessica wondered. "I've never heard of a defense attorney pulling something like this nor a judge going along with it and I've been in my share of trials."

"What was the point of bringing the whole family here?" Sara began softly. "To show the jury the man that John is, the man he was growing up, to explain the man he's become." Pausing she glanced away from them and across the room as she thought. "Perhaps there is something he wishes to learn from us, that he does not wish the others to know before he is ready to ask it of them. It's how we work in interrogation, divide and conquer," she shrugged before glancing at them. "Come on guys, let's not worry about this now. John is guilty as hell, the state knows it, and hell the world will know it given the time. Let Tanya fight Stevens, all we can do is enjoy the time we have together and wait for this trial to be over."

"Sara's right," Jessica sighed in agreement as she walked over to the coffee table and sunk to the floor. "All we can do is pray this doesn't work to Stevens' advantage."

"Right then," Sara agreed. "Pass the cards already, I want to get this game started."

"Yes ma'am," Chris answered before starting to deal the cards.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday January 12th, 2006  
><strong>**9:15 a.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Thank you Ms. Sidle. I have no more questions for this witness your honor," Tanya spoke to the judge as she made her way back to her seat.

"Mr. Stevens?" Judge Douglas prompted.

"I have no questions at this time, but reserve the right to recall her at another time."

"So noted," Judge Douglas agreed before turning to Sara. "Ms. Sidle, you're excused, but remember that you're still under oath."

"Of course your Honor," she spoke softly. The bailiff joined her a moment later and led her from the courtroom back out to where the others were waiting.

"How did it go?" Chris asked concerned as the bailiff left her with her family and Jessica.

"Interesting, things with Tanya went according to plan, and Stevens didn't ask me a thing," Sara shrugged.

"Odd," Jack mused.

"His right," Sara shrugged once more. "Come on, let's get out of here. I have the urge to go spend the afternoon at Fisherman's Warf."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday February 3rd, 2006  
><strong>**1:13 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ms. Harrison, you're parents died when you were a child, did they not?"

"Objection! Your Honor, significance?" Tanya pointed out.

"Your Honor please, it goes to the relationship between Ms. Harrison and the Sidle family."

"I'll allow it, to some extent," Judge Douglas replied after a moment.

"Thank you," he nodded before turning back to her. "Ms. Harrison, as I was saying, your parents died when you were a child, didn't they?"

"They did," replied Jessica warily

"And you met Sara Sidle when you were seven?"

"No I didn't."

"Oh? I'm sorry. So how old were you when you did meet Ms. Sidle?" Stevens asked with an innocent look.

"Ten"

"That's right," Stevens nodded as if suddenly realizing something. "You were seven when you're parents died and ten when you met Ms. Sidle."

"Your Honor," Tanya began

"Mr. Stevens, do move on," Judge Douglas responded giving the lawyer a look. "I won't have you wasting my court's time."

"Of course, your Honor," Stevens nodded before turning back to Jessica. "So you met the Sidle's three years after you lost your parents. You became close to them?"

"Close how?"

"Well, did you spend a good deal of time with them? It's quite obvious the two of you are still friends today, so one would assume that you have been close friends."

"I did, we have been and we still are friends," replied Jessica, answering all three of his questions.

"Of course. Did you spend a lot of time with the family? Sleepovers at her house and such?"

"Your Honor?" Tanya asked once more as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Mr. Stevens, I'm giving you some leeway, but if you don't get to the point soon..." Douglas trailed off.

"Of course your Honor, just a few more questions." Stevens answered before looking back at Jessica. "Ms. Harrison?"

"We were young girls who were the best of friends, what do you think Mr. Stevens?"

Stevens nodded and smiled. "So the Sidle family became like a second family to you."

"I had guardians to look after me Mr. Stevens but if you want to put it that way then yes. In a way, the Sidle family took me under their wing."

"Of course. So Sara was like a sister to you then?"

"Yes she is. I know what you're trying to do Mr. Stevens but it won't work," Jessica informed him coolly

"You do?" he asked with mock surprise. "Ms. Harrison, I have no idea what you mean, but please, enlighten the court. What is it you think I'm trying to do?"

"I'm a highly educated woman Mr. Stevens, you're little tricks to try to get me to change my story won't work on me."

"Ms. Harrison, I have no idea what you think I'm trying to do. But let me assure you, getting you to change your story is the least of my intentions," he replied with a smile. "But you were saying the two of you are like sisters. You'd do anything for her, would you not?"

"Anything, with the exception of what you're implying. I _do_ have my integrity Mr. Stevens, both as a person _and_ as a criminalist," replied Jessica, coldly.

"I'm not implying anything Ms. Harrison," he replied before turning and going back to his desk to look at some papers. "You knew Ms. Sidle from the time she was fourteen correct?"

"I believe we've already established that fact."

"Of course," he replied with a nod. "So, you would spend time at her home when her uncle lived there."

"Your Honor," Tanya spoke up exasperated. "Haven't we already established that she spent a number of sleepovers there, therefore she had to have been there when John Harwood was there?"

"She's right Stevens, stop asking the same questions."

"Sorry your Honor. Ms. Harrison, you obviously spent a lot of time there when my client was there. Did you ever notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes I did."

"And you never spoke up about these things?" Stevens continued.

"I did."

"You did? Whom did you tell?" he asked smoothly.

"My guardians Clair and William Matthews."

"Did they do anything?"

"Of that I do not know, Mr. Stevens. You have to realize that Clair and William had been with my father's family since he was a child. By the time I had come into their care, they were already well on in age and I was still a very young child. If they did something they did not inform me of it," offered Jessica.

"Of course. So basically you knew something was wrong, but nothing was ever done to help your sister. That must have been a hard fact to live with all your life."

"We all have demons in our past that are hard for us and our families to live with Mr. Stevens."

"That's true Ms. Harrison, but you are no ordinary person. You have a great deal of power at your fingertips, figuratively speaking, and yet you could never do a thing to help quite possibly the most important person in your life."

"Objection your Honor," Tanya said standing up. "There was no question there, your Honor. Mr. Stevens is making an argument."

"Sustained," Douglas agreed. "Mr. Stevens, if you have a question, ask it.

"Of course your Honor," he replied apologetically. "Ms. Harrison, it must have been _difficult_ to be unable to help your sister with all of the things you can do in this world. After all, only a few months ago you managed to convince the Sheriff of Clark County to make right a _mistake_ that occurred there to your co-workers did you not?"

"Objection your Honor!" cried Tanya in frustration. "What does what happened a few months ago have to do with anything that may have happened while Miss Harrison was a child?"

"Your Honor, the fact that Ms. Harrison lost her family at an early age helped her attach herself to the Sidle family. And the events of a few months ago only show just how powerful Ms. Harrison is. I am only curious to find out how it must have been for her to know she could never help this woman she considered family all these years when it's obvious she has the ability and available options at her disposal."

"It's okay, your Honor, I'll answer the question," Jessica said before the Judge could respond. "Mr. Stevens I was not aware of what Mr. Harwood was doing to my friend when I was a child, all I knew was that I got a bad feeling every time I saw him watching Sara. And yes I did use my influence to help my friends that were being unjustly persecuted by a man obsessed with petty jealousy. But I would _never_ do what you're suggesting."

"Of course, Ms. Harrison," Stevens interrupted her. "You would trust Ms. Sidle with your life would you not?"

"Of course."

"She would never hurt you would she?"

"Not intentionally no."

"Part of the reason you are so close, why you'd do anything for her, she'd do anything for you?" he clarified.

"_Almost_ anything."

"Of course." he replied as he made his way back to his desk to pick up a folder. "How would you feel though if you found out that your best friend, your sister, was having a relationship with your fiancé? That would hurt, wouldn't it?"

"Of course."

"Would you be willing to lie for her then?" continued Stevens as he opened the folder and laid four pictures on the stand in front of her. The picture on the far right was of Nick and Sara, during her blonde stage, about the time of the explosion. Both were dressed up and laughing as they watched something, her arm was slipped through his and his hand rested on top of hers. The second and third were obviously from the same day, they were intimately hugging, one a full shot, one a close up of their faces, both looking happier than she had seen them in any pictures Sara had ever shared with her. And the final picture was a close up of the two of them, Nick was kissing the side of her mouth, and Sara was smiling that smile that Jessica knew so well. The one she wore when she was unbelievably happy.

"I have not, and never have, lied for Sara Sidle in regards to anything," replied Jessica, wiping away an escaped tear.

"Of course, Ms. Harrison," Stevens answered as he gathered the pictures. "No more questions, your Honor."

"Miss Harrison would you, or have you, done anything that goes against your position as an objective third party in the investigation of the Birchwood Rapist?" asked Tanya standing behind her desk.

"No."

"Thank you Miss Harrison, No more questions your Honor," Tanya finished retaking her seat.

"You may step down Miss Harrison," Judge Douglas said dismissing Jessica.

"Thank you, your Honor," Jessica replied quietly before getting down off the stand and making her way out of the courtroom. Instead of heading back to the hotel she started walking in the opposite direction, not paying too much attention to where she was going, ending up at the end of Fisherman's Wharf where she stood looking out over the Bay.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday February 3rd, 2006  
><strong>**8:48 p.m.  
><strong>**Best Western Canterbury Hotel  
><strong>**Harrison - Sidle Suite**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright, Jesters is set up, and I think that's the pizza," Chris spoke as he made his way to the door to answer it, finding room service there with a number of pizzas, soda, breadsticks, and cinnamon breadsticks that would last them for the next few hours.

"I'll get it," Sara called as the phone next to her rang. "Hello?" she asked hoping it might be Jessica, they hadn't heard from her all afternoon, but her phone was on so...

"Sara, it's Tanya."

"Hey Tanya what's up?" Sara asked as she looked up and listened as everyone set up the food.

"Just got out of Judge Douglas' office. He's declared Stevens insane, but wanted to let you know, everyone is allowed to attend your testimony tomorrow if they want to."

"Huh?" she asked confused. "Wait, wasn't he keeping us apart?"

"That's what Douglas and I said. But he claims that he realized that it was a mistake and wanted to make things right. Douglas looked at him like he had grown a second head before agreeing. And informing him that if he tried to pull this stunt again, he better think twice before coming to him about it."

"Interesting," Sara mused as she thought about why he was doing this. None of them were allowed to hear each other's statements, so they had no idea what his theory was, nor could they compare notes. But now he didn't care if they heard her's. This left such a bad feeling in her stomach. "Okat Tanya, I'll spread the word. Dinner just arrived."

"No problem Sara. See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Sara answered before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Tanya, change of plans for tomorrow."

"Oh?" Laura asked concerned.

"Yeah, all of you can be in the courtroom. Stevens just pulled a one-eighty."

"Odd," Jack mused.

"Yeah," Sara agreed as she rose. "So, where's my pizza and let's get this game started," she smiled as she made her way to the table. "We'll deal with Stevens and his mess in the morning. Right now, I'm more concerned about where Jessica is."

"You and me both Sunshine," Chris agreed softly as he reached over to squeeze her hand. "She's fine though, she needs us, she'll call."

Moments after Sara sat down, Jessica walked into the suite, making her way through towards her bedroom, not saying a word and not looking in Sara's direction at all, in fact she wasn't looking at a single person in the room, keeping her head down.

"What..." Sara spoke, looking up before looking towards her family. "That was Jess right?"

"Yeah," Chris answered after a moment.

"Ten minutes, then I'm going after her." Sara spoke softly before turning back to the game. "And move me eleven," she added as she threw down a joker.

"Aww man," Chris groaned when she knocked him off.

Ten minutes later Sara stood outside Jessica's room and knocked once. Getting no reply Sara knocked once more before opening the door. "Jyn? What's wrong?" she asked concerned when she heard crying. "Jess honey? Where are you?" Sara asked even more concerned as she stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Go away," came a quiet request from the far corner of the room.

"Jyn? What's going on? Did something happen in court? Did something happen in Sonoma or at home?" Sara asked as she carefully made her way towards the voice.

"Just leave me alone," sniffed Jessica in reply.

"Jessica, you know me better than that. Talk to me, _please_," pleaded Sara.

"It all makes sense now," mused Jessica sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked confused as she sunk to the floor somewhere near where Jessica's voice was coming from.

"Why every time Nick looks at me, he sees _you_," snarled Jessica, her voice full of pain and hurt.

"What?" Sara repeated in shock. "Jessica, what are you talking about?"

"I saw it Sara. I saw for myself the way he looks at you. I was right to walk away from Nick all those months ago."

"Jess, _what_ are you talking about?" Sara pushed, completely confused. "What do you mean the way he looks at me? Who Nick? He's like my brother..." she trailed off completely and utterly confused.

"That's not the way he looked at you in the pictures Sara," snapped Jessica, standing up and walking over to the window, stepping over Sara in the process.

"What pictures?"

"The ones of you and Nick. The ones where he's holding you, like the two of you were lovers. The one where he's _kissing_ you," offered Jessica coldly.

Sara blinked towards her for a few moments completely lost. "Umm, where did you see these pictures?"

"What difference does it make Sara! I _saw_ them all right. I saw the look in Nick's eyes. The way he looked at you," Jessica argued, her voice starting out strong but slowly fading the longer she went as more tears fell.

"Jyn, I don't know what you saw. But Nick and I don't care for each other that way. Call him if you don't believe me."

"Well, it sure as hell didn't look like it in court today Sara," cried Jessica. "My God, why didn't you tell me that there had been something between you and Nick. So that, oh I don't know, maybe I'd be prepared for it when Stevens decided to throw my fiancé's past in my face."

"Because there was nothing ever between me and Nick," Sara snapped back lightly. "And what do you mean he threw it in your face?" she asked softer before holding up a hand. "No, you can't tell me anything, stupid man. But God girl, you should know both of us better. I've only loved, truly loved two men in my life. You know that. And you know both of them personally, and have been around when I _dated_ both of them..." she trailed off with a sigh.

"I know Sara," Jessica said sadly slumping down onto the floor up against the balcony door. "I know that in my heart Sara but my head, after seeing those pictures, is telling me something different."

"Then call him love. Beat some sense into your head with his help. And hey, once we're back there, we'll figure out just where the pictures came from."

"Would you hand me the phone then?" Jessica asked quietly. "It's on the nightstand about two feet to your left."

Sara found the phone and left it with Jessica before making her way back from the room to give her friend some privacy, before she left though, she called back softly. "If you want, we have pizza and Jesters. Oh and Tanya called, all of you can be there tomorrow."

"Alright," Jessica replied quietly as she dialed Nick's number. "Nick?"

Shutting the door Sara made her way back out to the rest of her family and sighed softly as she joined them.

"Everything okay?" Laura asked concerned.

"Stevens pulled some crap, but I think we'll be okay," she replied softly.

"Damn straight. Now go, it's your turn and Jack is convinced he can stop me from going in," Chris smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sara grumbled with a smirk before throwing down a card only to hear Chris yell in shock. /-/Good move Sidle,/-/ she mused to herself.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 6th, 2006  
><strong>**10:15 a.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next morning found Sara taking her turn on the stand with Stevens, a place she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be. The night before had been rather uneventful after the craziness that was those first few minutes, Jessica had stayed in her room, only to emerge the next morning, things a lot better than they had been when she disappeared the night before, other than the fact she was a bit quieter than normal. After a quick breakfast the group had made their way to the courthouse, where James had met them to keep Sahidi until they were done in the courtroom. And now Sara found herself back on the stand waiting for Mr. Stevens to begin his questioning.

"Ms. Sidle, you told the court that your uncle quote "molested me from the time I was three until I was thirteen," at which time he began to rape you?" Stevens asked as he approached her.

"Yes," Sara answered as she tried to place him in the room.

"A regular occurrence, wasn't it? This 'rape'?"

Sara paused for a moment; suddenly wishing her family wasn't in the courtroom. "At least once a day."

"I see, and you never told anyone about it?"

"No, until I was twelve I never realized that there was anything wrong. Sexual abuse was not something talked about during the seventies and early eighties. It's not even something talked about today, though it's not as much a stigma as it was then," she replied evenly.

"And after you were twelve? That would have been in 1983, wouldn't it? During the early seventies the new rape laws were implemented. Wouldn't that have taken away from the 'stigmatism' of it?"

"Yes, it's true that the new Rape laws were implemented in the seventies, but regardless of that, it was still something not nearly as talked about as today. You often read about women who had accused their rapist only to have the trial turned around on them and they ended up with the blame for their attack. I was twelve-years-old Mr. Stevens, even a _normal_ twelve-year-old would not know what to do in the situation, and even twelve-year-olds of _today's_ society have issues coming forward after they have been attacked. When it is a family member, that makes it that many times worse for the victim, you no longer know who you can trust."

"And are you talking from the perspective of the child you were, or the law enforcement officer that you were for a decade?" he countered smugly.

Sara frowned. "Both. The facts I know from my time in law enforcement, but I can tell you this, when I was twelve, I was a very confused child. Something _no__one_can hold against me. I've made mistakes, _everyone__does_."

"Of course," Stevens interrupted her. "But you still haven't addressed why you remained silent after you were twelve."

"Why did I remain silent after he had stepped it up a notch and I was old enough to know the difference?" Sara repeated before shaking her head. "Mr. Stevens, I grew up with my uncle doing what he did to me, justifying everything he did with bible passages. When I was thirteen, he declared us married before God. _Married_. Can you honestly say that if you were in my shoes, you would have the courage to go talk with someone, _anyone_, to inform them that you are a thirteen-year-old girl who is 'married' to her uncle, a man who has been doing the horrible things he did to her since she was only three-years-old."

"So, you weren't willing to tell anyone," Stevens summarized.

"What thirteen-year-old wants the world to know that she is married?" Sara countered evenly.

"I see. Ms. Sidle, your uncle testified that you were a willing participant to the things you did together, can you deny that?"

Sara froze. /-/Dear God, why did he have to ask that question...of all the questions in the world, why that one...Okay, come on Sara, you can do this. Gil knows the truth, it won't be a shock to him...but they don't. And they're the ones that are here...God, why is he even asking this.../-/

"Ms. Sidle?" Andrew Stevens prompted and she looked up at the sound of his voice before sighing softly.

"No I can't," she replied, only to hear a gasp filter across the courtroom. /-/Oh yes, let's make the poor blind woman feel even worse about her past./-/

"So you're saying that you were a willing participant, perhaps even wanted the relationship," Stevens jumped in.

"No, that's not..." she started to argue.

"So you wanted the relationship with your uncle, then when he left, you must have been hurt, angry, furious even..."

"Objection your Honor," snapped Tanya jumping to her feet. "He's badgering the witness."

"She's right Mr. Stevens," Judge Douglas agreed.

Stevens nodded and took a minute to rethink his plan. "This man had been your lover for the majority of your life, then he leaves without a word. Time went by, he never looked for you, you went away, away from your family's watchful gaze and still he never came looking for you."

"I could have cared less..."

"Of course, you went to San Francisco after your years at Harvard, got involved in law enforcement, became a CSI. Then the Birchwood Rapist struck, didn't he?"

Sara remained silent having no idea what the hell he was trying to say anymore, and completely confused.

"Your Honor is there a point to this line of questioning or is Mr. Stevens just enjoying hearing himself speak?" interjected Tanya.

"I do indeed have a point your Honor," Stevens spoke up.

"Then get to it," the Judge answered evenly

"Of course. Ms. Sidle, you left Harvard and became a CSI did you not?"

"After five years in the Coroner's office, yes," she replied with a slight frown.

"Of course, so five years after you left Harvard, did you ever hear from your uncle in that time?"

"No I did not, th..."

"And then the Birchwood Rapist struck, did he not?" Stevens interrupted her.

"Yes, in April of ninety-eight."

"A decade after you had last seen your uncle wasn't it?"

"Just about." /-/Where the hell is he going with all of this?/-/

"For ten years you hadn't heard from the man who had been your lover, your _husband_ before God. That must have made you angry."

"No."

"Angry enough to want revenge on him."

"No."

"And then he came to town, and you saw him. Made you angrier, after all this time he shows up now. But it gave you a chance to get your revenge."

"I never wanted revenge, I just wanted to forget!" she snapped.

"Ms. Sidle, what woman wouldn't want revenge when their lover scorns them," Stevens asked in a condescending tone. "

"Many I suppose, but I'm not one of them," she replied evenly.

"_Objection__your__Honor!_" cried Tanya in outrage as she rose to her feet. "Mr. Stevens is continuing to badger the witness."

"Change tactics Mr. Stevens," Douglas warned, clearly exasperated as well.

"Of course," he smiled before going back to his desk and picking up a file. "Who was Lennie Benson?"

"Excuse me?" she asked totally thrown.

"Leonard Benson, does the name ring a bell?" Stevens asked with a smile.

"Yes, we dated my last year at Harvard." Sara replied before mentally groaning. /-/Oh great, of all the things to dig up./-/

"What happened on the fifteenth of March that year?" Stevens asked raising one eyebrow at her.

"I was raped, by Leonard Benson," she replied evenly. /-/Great, he's going to pull that card. Just great. God damn this man./-/

"Did you press charges?"

"Yes, but they were dismissed. My word against his wasn't enough for a trial."

"What happened two months later Ms. Sidle?"

"Leonard Benson was found dead," Sara answered. /-/Bastard, you're going to spin this to go with your story and keep the rest of the story from the jury./-/

"You were a suspect, were you not?"

"Not officially. I was cleared less than twelve hours after his body was found," she ground out.

"I see, why were you cleared, might I ask?" he continued sweetly.

"I had a clear cut alibi, not to mention I was innocent."

"Of course, you were a physic's major then. And had made the decision to work in Criminology. So you would have had the knowledge, at least in a small way, of how to cover evidence."

"Objection!" Tanya spoke up, not believing what he was saying. "Your Honor please, hasn't he badgered the witness long enough with things she has already answered."

"She's right Mr. Stevens," Judge Douglas agreed.

"I'm sorry, your Honor," Stevens answered before looking at Sara. "In your work, you often carried evidence to the lab did you not?"

"Yes, every CSI does," answered Sara warily.

"So it was nothing out of the usual for you to deliver evidence you had collected on the Birchwood Rapist to your DNA lab. Evidence including semen and hair?"

"No, but I am not the only person who handled that evidence. Other CSIs did as well, all within protocol regulations."

"Of course. One last question Ms. Sidle. Have you ever imagined getting revenge on your uncle? In any way, shape or form?"

Sara looked towards him for a moment before answering. "What normal human being wouldn't imagine that, for a single moment in time," she replied evenly. "Just because I might have imagined his life being hell, doesn't mean I would do anything to _make_ his life hell."

"Of course. No more questions your Honor." Stevens answered before returning to his desk.

"Miss Sidle," Tanya began rising from her seat for her chance to re-question the witness. "Mr. Stevens questioned Miss Harrison on her willingness to cover for you out of some sort of misguided loyalty to you and your family. Have you ever asked Miss Harrison to do such a thing? More importantly in relation to the Birchwood Rapist."

"Of course not. I'd never ask her to do anything like that for me, _especially_ not in relation to any of our cases. I have more respect for the victims and their families than to let their attacker go free simply for my revenge," she finished shaking her head.

"Mr. Stevens also brought up a Nicholas Stokes in his questioning yesterday believing that revealing his relationship with you to your best friend and Mr. Stokes fiancée would somehow make her see the light and stop protecting you. Would Miss Harrison have any reason to protect you? And perhaps you could clear up this 'relationship' you have with Mr. Stokes for the court. Is it platonic or is there something more to it?"

Sara blinked at Tanya for a moment before glancing towards where the other attorney sat. /-/_Bastard!_/-/ "Nick and I are close friends, we worked together at the Las Vegas Crime Lab for five years until I left the city. Our 'relationship' is _strictly_ platonic, and any who would think otherwise is quite frankly, off their rocker. We are like siblings," she paused to shake her head. "And Jessica has no reason to protect me, nor have I ever asked her to protect me in any way shape or form, something I'm sure she would be the first to agree with as well."

"Thank you Miss Sidle. I have no further questions your Honor," Tanya said returning to her seat.

"You may step down Ms. Sidle," Judge Douglas spoke softly and Sara nodded as the bailiff came to escort her from the room.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 6th, 2006  
><strong>**12:30 p.m.  
><strong>**Outside the San Francisco County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After Sara had retrieved Sahidi from James, he had helped her go outside and find a bench to stay on while the others were still in court, before moving a short distance away to give her some privacy that she obviously needed. During the twenty minutes that she spent outside, Sara mentally tried to work off the steam she had gathered after learning what Stevens had pulled with Jessica, and in turn over what he had asked of her. The damn man had brought up things she never intended her family or anyone else to know, only Gil knew those things, and even telling him was hard enough on her.

So caught up was she in her thoughts, she never even noticed the four people making their way towards her and James from the courthouse, until her mom called.

Glancing up she shook her head imperceptivity before turning towards them with a smile that she quite honestly pasted on her face, she only hoped they wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"How are you doing?" Laura asked concerned as they joined her.

"I'm okay," she shrugged in response. "What about you? I can only imagine now what he put all of you through...and I'm sorry Jyn."

"There was nothing you could do Sara," replied Jessica quietly from her position slightly behind and to the side of the rest of the family.

"Yeah, well if it weren't for me and my past, he never would have had a reason to even go there," Sara replied with a humorless laugh before rising. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm assuming that the trial's in recess."

"Till nine," Jack answered softly.

Sara nodded as she reached down to take Sahidi's lead and unfold her cane. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I could kill for a veggie burger right now," she continued with a smile.

Jack and Chris watched Sara and the other women go for a moment before glancing at each other in concern. "She's not handling this well," Chris spoke softly.

"Handling what well? The fact that her life completely sucks and things she kept buried for twenty years are becoming common knowledge? Or the fact that that asshole used everything he did against us?" Jack countered shaking his head. "Wish I could help her, but something tells me that none of us can little boy."

"Same here Jack," Chris agreed softly before they followed after the rest of their 'family'.

:-:-:-:-:-:

**Tuesday February 7th, 2006  
><strong>**9:05 a.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco County Courthouse**

:-:-:-:-:-:

Andrew Stevens slowly rose and made his way over to the jury box.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, it's no secret that the Birchwood Rapist terrorized our city so long ago. He was a _truly_ evil man. But the question I pose to you is this? Is John Harwood really the Birchwood Rapist? Or is he a man who was the innocent victim of revenge? You've heard from those who worked the cases of the Birchwood Rapist, friends of John's niece, Sara Sidle, the same niece that at one time John was involved in a love affair with. I'm the first to admit, the very _idea_ of what my client did with his niece turns my stomach. But Ms. Sidle herself testified that she _welcomed_ the advances, she never told someone what was happening. To me, that does not seem the actions of a person who does not desire the relationship with their lover...And then he left her...You heard testimony as well, about the type of relationship that can be formed in relationships such as that of my client and his niece. The _anger_ and _revenge_ the scorned lover seeks. And you also learned about _another_ lover of Ms. Sidle's, one she was investigated for in the death of. Your job is to convict beyond a _shadow_ of a doubt. But if you even _suspect_ a doubt, then you have to let my client go. How hard might it have been for my client to have been framed for these _horrible__crimes_. A simple change of evidence, or a simple point in another direction. Don't let _one__woman's_ anger _destroy_ an innocent man's life."

Having finished Stevens turned and made his way back to his desk, retaking his seat.

"Your Honor, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," Tanya began as she rose from the Prosecutor's table and walked towards the jury box. "John Harwood is a very sick man, and _he_ is the one on trial here today. Not Sara Sidle, not Jessica Harrison but John Harwood; a man who used the _Bible_ as a means to justify not only the molestation of his _niece_ but also her continued rape by _him_. Miss Sidle did admit to what the Defense calls 'welcoming Mr. Harwood's advances' but what child that has grown up being continually molested would come to expect things to be any different. Miss Sidle tragically fell into the trap that claims so many victims of sexual abuse and rape. The fear that she will not be believed and that the one she accuses will retaliate in a way that is unknown to them. Miss Sidle did manage to finally break free of Mr. Harwood's hold over her when she was accepted to Harvard, something Mr. Harwood did not approve of, leading to his eventual eviction from the Sidle home, losing the one thing he believed in his own disillusioned way, belonged to him: Miss Sidle herself. Miss Sidle built a new life for herself while attending Harvard before returning to California to work in the coroner's office and eventually the Crime Lab. Little did Miss Sidle know that she was being stalked by a monster from her past. Then the Birchwood Rapist struck; the case we are here to decide upon. It was not known at the time that the monster that brutally raped and murdered _thirty_ _innocent_ women was the same monster that had terrorized Miss Sidle as a child. It was not until _six_ years _after_ the Birchwood rapes that Mr. Harwood would be identified as the one responsible, so to accuse not only Miss Sidle, but Miss Harrison and the entire San Francisco Crime Lab of doctoring evidence to make it point at John Harwood is simply absurd."

"Mr. Stevens has tried to make his case by dragging the name of good, decent hard-working people through the mud. Yes Miss Harrison has the wealth and power that many of us crave and yes, she can get many things done with a simple phone call, everyone has seen this in the events surrounding her co-workers in Las Vegas but to accuse someone of her standing of tampering with evidence is ludicrous. Miss Harrison was but a child when the defendant was harming her friend, what could a child of her age do? A child that does not possess the influence that Miss Harrison now does. Miss Harrison has spent most of her life out of the spotlight, working as a criminalist with the San Francisco Crime Lab putting monsters like John Harwood in prison. The fact that Mr. Stevens would even _think_ of questioning the ethics and morals of one of San Francisco's top criminalists is not only insulting it's disgraceful. Miss Harrison is _not_ the one on trial here and neither is Miss Sidle. Mr. Stevens is correct about one thing and that is that you _must_ convict beyond a shadow of a doubt and all of you know that the prosecution has done just that. We have proven to you beyond a shadow of a doubt that John Harwood _is_ the Birchwood Rapist and we did it in such a way that the _evidence_ is unquestionable and speaks for itself. Mr. Harwood sits before you today, finally being brought to justice thanks to the hard work of Miss Harrison and the members of both the San Francisco and Las Vegas Crime Labs. _These_ people are the reason Miss Sidle is still with us today. _They_ are the ones responsible for saving Miss Sidle's life on more than one occasion when it was being threatened by Mr. Harwood. I would like all of you to seriously consider one question when you are deciding on the outcome of this trial. Would you want a monster like John Harwood preying on _your_ wife, _your_ daughter, _your_ niece? Pronounce John Harwood guilty of the crimes for which he stands accused and take this _predator_ off _your_ streets. Thank you," Tanya finished before returning to her seat from where she had been walking back and forth in front of the jury.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday February 7th, 2006  
><strong>**12:45 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco Shopping Center**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"God, I love Cinnabun," Sara sighed as they sat down at a table in the small restaurant. "Can you pass the extra butter icing?" she continued looking up at Jessica across from her. The two had ditched the rest of the Sidle family for a few hours, Sara asking Jessica for help shopping for something. The 'something' having yet to be revealed.

"Here," Jessica replied handing the icing over. "And you say that every time."

"Well it's true. It is my firm belief that _no__one_ has as good of a cinnamon bun as the person who invented this store. A genius if you ask me."

"I'll have to remind Gil to make sure to keep stocked up on cinnamon buns then," mused Jessica with a small smile as she started on her fries.

"Ah Cinnabuns," Sara corrected with a wink. "So, you're probably wondering what the hell is so important that I dragged you to the mall for."

"The thought _had_ crossed my mind you know," Jessica replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, obviously _not_ a news flash here, but sight is sort of a lack of an option in my life," Sara began.

"Well _somebody__'__s_ feeling better I see. And what does not having sight have to do with this mysterious purchase of yours?"

"Quite so," Sara agreed with another smile, "but I need to get something specific for Valentine's for Gil. And I need a woman's point of view on the options so I know what to pick."

"Okay, _now_ you've got me curious, so spill," Jessica told her.

"I need a tasteful piece of lingerie," Sara replied softly.

"Sara are you sure I'm the one you want to help you? I mean Catherine would probably be a better choice…"

"Jyn, you're my best friend. You know me better than anyone; we have similar taste in clothing. And besides, can you see me actually making that statement to Cath? It's sort of hard enough to make said statement to you, I never thought I'd see the day I would go buy lingerie, let alone go buy it for Gil or be unable to actually see what it is I might be wearing...and I'm probably starting to get looks from people at other tables aren't I?" Sara trailed off shaking her head.

"No one's looking at you Sara," Jessica told her quietly. "Sara…_if_ you're sure, then of course I'll help you I just don't know _how_ much help I'll actually be."

"Well that's good," Sara laughed. "And Jyn, you can describe what the heck we're looking at for me, and I have at least a _small_ idea of what I'm looking for. I mean I'm definitely going to Victoria Secret as compared to Fredrick's of Hollywood, the latter obviously being just not me. So yeah…" she shrugged.

"Then let's go," Jessica said standing up and throwing out their garbage before returning to Sara's side.

"Okay then. You know, I'm kinda surprised you haven't declared me nuts, considering we both know my sleeping attire preference, and all," Sara mused as they walked.

"Who says I won't, oh pajama girl," replied Jessica.

"Ah, well good to know some things don't change," Sara teased back.

"Well here we are," Jessica said as they stopped in front of the store.

"Welcome to Victoria Secret," one of the saleswomen spoke up as they entered. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually..." Jessica trailed off looking at the girl's nametag, "Tiffani, my friend here would like some help finding the perfect gift for her guy. Something along the lines of a negligee I think?" Jessica asked turning to Sara.

"Umm, yeah," Sara agreed quickly.

"Can you help us?" Jessica asked the sales girl.

"Of course," Tiffani smiled. "Do you have any idea what you are looking for?"

"Something tasteful," Sara spoke up quickly. "Not too short, in all honesty I'm more of a pajama girl."

Tiffani smiled. "I think I have a few ideas, what size are you?"

"Six," Sara replied.

"That's what I thought, but I asked just in case," Tiffani smiled as she walked away from them to select a few options before returning.

"Any that you like Jyn?" Sara asked softly.

"Try this one," Jessica said taking a coral colored one from Tiffani and handing it to Sara before leading her into the dressing room, where she left her in peace.

A few minutes later Sara came back out, negligee in hand as she glanced around for sounds of Jess or Sahidi.

"Right here Sara," Jessica said from just off to her right.

"So what is the coloring like?" Sara asked with a smile as she joined them and took Sahidi's lead back.

"The body is coral and the lace is a blush color," Jessica said leading Sara towards the cashier.

"Excuse me ma'am," Tiffani called getting their attention. "I wasn't sure if you were interested, but there is a matching robe as well," she continued when she joined them."

"Oh, thank you," Sara smiled. "I'll definitely take it too then."

"I had a feeling you might," Tiffani smiled as she produced the robe. "I can check you out if you're ready then."

"Thanks," Sara smiled before she and Jessica followed Tiffani to the counter and a few minutes later found the two women on their way back down the hallway. "So love, what shall we do now?" Sara asked glancing at her companion

"I don't have anything particular in mind," Jessica shrugged.

"I see," Sara nodded. "Well, is there anything you'd like to do in particular this week while we're waiting for the jury to come back?"

"Well, actually..." Jessica trailed off not quite sure how to say it.

"Nick coming to visit?" Sara asked with a smile taking a guess that might be what Jessica wasn't wanting to say.

"For a few days starting on Friday but I'm leaving San Francisco before then."

"Oh?" Sara asked. "Going to spend some time at Heavens Paradise then?" she continued with a nod.

"I'm leaving right after I get you back to your parents at the hotel," Jessica said quietly. "I need..." she trailed off.

"Jyn girl, don't worry about it," Sara squeezed her hand once. "Stevens threw us all for a loop, get out of here and spend some time with Nicky. I'll call you as soon as we hear anything about the jury."

"Thanks Sara," replied Jessica. "Would you mind if I took you back to the hotel then?"

"Of course not, but can we make a quick stop at Cinnabun to get me supplies?" she asked with a grin. "It's on the way after all."

"Of course," agreed Jessica with a smile.

"Have a good trip okay? And call just to let me know you made it okay," Sara smiled as she gave Jessica a quick hug once they were back at the hotel.

"I will," agreed Jessica as she got back in the driver's seat, pulling away from the hotel on her way home for a break from everything that had been going on.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday, February 11, 2006  
><strong>**11:30am  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oh Mr. Nicholas, it is so good to see you," Elsie greeted when Nick walked through the front door.

"Hey Elsie," returned Nick giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. "Is everything alright?" he asked in concern when he pulled back and noticed a worried look in Elsie's eyes.

"It's Miss Jessica, Mr. Nicholas."

"What happened? Is she all right? Elsie where is she?" Nick demanded worriedly.

"She is in her room Mr. Nicholas. She has been there since she returned Tuesday evening. She hasn't spoken to anyone and she barely eats. She just sits in her window pretending to read," Elsie explained, clearly upset now.

"Elsie, look at me," instructed Nick, getting the housekeeper to turn her attention towards him. "What do you mean she's not eating and how do you know she's just pretending to read?"

"Whenever I collect her meal tray very little of the food has been touched and every time I go into her room, she is on the same page as hours earlier. I don't even think she realizes that I come and go since she never turns her attention from the window. Maybe you can reach her Mr. Nicholas. Here," Elsie said turning and picking up a tray she had put down when Nick had first entered, handing it to him. "Perhaps she might eat something if _you_ask her."

"I'll see what I can do Elsie," Nick said before heading up the main staircase and into the east wing towards Jessica's suite of rooms. When Nick entered he found Jessica right where Elsie said she would be. She was sitting in the window that held a bay window, a magazine in her lap but her head resting up against the window itself. Nick made his way into the room, putting the tray down on the table near the window before turning and just watching Jessica for a moment. She was sitting wrapped in a blanket, over what appeared to be her silk pajamas, her gaze out the window but her eyes seemingly unfocused. "Jess?" he called softly as he sat down on the window seat facing her, touching her cheek gently as he brushed some hair behind her ear. "Baby, it's Nick."

"Nick?" Jessica asked quietly turning towards him.

"Baby, is everything alright?" Nick asked in concern when he saw an emptiness in Jessica's eyes he'd never seen before. "Elsie told me you've been in here since Tuesday evening. Did something happen since we last talked?"

"I just needed some time to think is all," replied Jessica her voice quiet with a hint of sadness mixed in as she looked out the window briefly before turning her gaze back to Nick. "He was right you know."

"Jess, Sara and I both told you that..."

"Not about that Nick," Jessica said interrupting him. "I believe you when you say that there was never anything more between the two of you than friendship."

"Then what Baby? What was Stevens right about?"

"That I would do whatever it takes to protect the ones I perceive as family. I've already done it for the country to see. I latched onto the first r_eal _family I found and I haven't let go."

"Baby, what's wrong with that?" asked Nick curiously not really sure what Jessica was getting at and not certain how he could help her.

"Because it's not _my _family Nick, it's _Sara's_," argued Jessica. "I spent more time at the Sidle Bed and Breakfast then I did here at my own home with my guardians. I forced my way into Sara's family and I didn't have that right. It's _her_ family not mine. I have no family..." Jessica trailed off as tears started falling down her cheeks, which Nick brushed away lightly before pulling Jessica into his arms as he leant back against the alcove wall.

"Shh," Nick soothed as he let Jessica cry. "You _do_ have a family Jess. A bigger one than you might realize. You have so many people who care about you, but most importantly you have me. Let _me_ be your family Jess," Nick said holding her tight. "Would you do something for me?"

"What?" a muffled sniffle from his chest asked.

"Have something to eat? At least have a few of the fresh strawberries or else Elsie will beat me to within an inch of my life for not getting you to eat something," Nick pleaded lightly causing Jessica to let out a small watery laugh.

"Alright," she agreed sitting up allowing Nick to get the tray and set it down on the seat in front of them before returning to his spot against the alcove wall, settling Jessica between his legs, pulling her close against his chest as she settled into the strawberries.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 13th, 2006  
><strong>**1:35 p.m.  
><strong>**San Francisco County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?" Judge Douglas asked as the forewoman rose.

"We have, your Honor."

Just as the jury foreman rose, Jessica quietly entered the courtroom, taking a seat at the back with the rest of the team from the San Francisco Crime Lab.

"Mr. Harwood, would you and your attorney please rise," Douglas continued to the two before turning back to the forewoman. "Madame Forewoman?"

"We the jury find the defendant, John Harwood, guilty on all charges," the forewoman responded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you are excused with the court's thanks. Bailiff, please take the defendant into custody until sentencing," Douglas spoke before pounding his gravel, thus ending the trial.

"Congratulations Tanya," Sara spoke as they rose and John was led from the courtroom.

"Thank you, but the real credit goes to all of you at the Crime Labs. And to you especially Sara," she continued softly.

"That may be true Tanya, but I could have put my suspicions forward earlier," Sara answered softly before turning to Chris. "I need to go get Sahidi, would you take me?"

"Of course Sunshine," Chris smiled before glancing to the back of the room to find Jessica glancing towards them before turning back to the other members of the San Francisco Crime Lab.

"Good work Jess," congratulated MacWhittier. "You've finally put Birchwood to rest."

"Thanks Mac," replied Jessica quietly, turning her attention to her former supervisor.

"Celebratory lunch on me for all my CSIs, you and Sara included," Mac said.

"Thanks Mac, I think I'll take you up on that offer but I think Sara would rather spend this time with her family," replied Jessica a hint of sadness entering her voice as she turned to join him and the others.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to stay and celebrate with them? I mean they are your family," Mac questioned in concern.

"No Mac, they're not. They're Sara's family," Jessica said taking his arm. "I've intruded in their life long enough."

"If you're sure Jess."

"I'm sure Mac. Besides we better get Michael and Peter here fed before they start complaining too loudly. We wouldn't want to get stopped for disturbing the peace now would we," Jessica teased trying to get the attention off of her and them out of the courtroom.

"You heard the woman Mac. Feed us," Peter laughed as he opened the door allowing Mac to lead Jessica from the room, he and Michael falling into step behind them. "So Jess, tell us about your Texan..." Michael's voice trailed off as the door swung shut behind them.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 13th, 2006  
><strong>**7:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Best Western Canterbury Hotel  
><strong>**Harrison-Sidle Suite**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hello Duchess," Chris greeted when Jessica walked into the hotel room.

Jessica stopped in her tracks, paling slightly, after Chris' greeting, which was the last thing she had expected when she'd come to pick Sara up so that they could return to Vegas.

"Hi Love," Laura smiled. "We wanted to say goodbye to both of you so we stuck around," she explained as she rose from her chair.

"How was your day?" Sara asked as she came out of the back room.

"It...it was fine," Jessica stuttered. "Got pulled into a case, they…they needed a…a ballistics expert."

"Oh cool, so how was it working with the old team?" Sara smiled.

"Like I never left actually," Jessica replied quietly.

"That's good," Jack smiled.

"We know you two have to get out of here, but Jack and I have something we want to show you first Jessie girl," Laura spoke up with a smile

"Oh?"

"Mm hmm," Laura continued before nodding towards a midnight blue, fabric covered box on the table.

Jessica walked tentative towards the table that held the box, giving the others a nervous glance on her way by. When she reached the table, Jessica carefully removed the ribbon causing the fabric to fall away from the object, revealing a mahogany shadow box. "It's beautiful," she smiled softly as she looked at the intricately carved box. There were flowers and roses around the sides, and small musical notes and roses around the edge of the glass. Pausing to glance at the bottom of the glass she read the etched writing.

_No one is ever born into Life alone. Everyone has shared the bond of family, at least at birth, and for many people it is a bond that will follow them throughout life. For many people it is the most important bond of all._

Glancing over at the family, Jessica turned back to look inside the shadow box that lit up suddenly, looking up she saw Jack smiling as he held up a cord, obviously having just turned the light on. Turning her attention back to the box she saw six figurines inside against a familiar scene from the Disney movie Fantasia, from the scene that featured Symphony No. 6. In the center of the box was a small figurine of the Gazebo from that same act, standing about four-and-a-half inches high. To it's right was a beautiful sculpture of Diana:GoddessoftheHunt from the movie, and slightly to the left of Diana and coming around the front of the gazebo were two figurines, two of the Centaurettes. One, the Pink Centaurette, the other the Blue. On the other side of the Gazebo were two of the DancingMushrooms, the large one, and the small one she recognized as "Little Hop".

"It's amazing," Jessica said as she looked back at the Sidles who were all watching her. Fantasia was Laura's favorite movie of all time, but she wasn't exactly sure why they wanted _her_ to see the box.

"There's another plaque inside," Sara spoke up softly, "Over on the left."

Turning back to look at the box she found the smaller plaque and read it.

_We laugh and cry,  
><em>_We work and play,  
><em>_We help each other  
><em>_Every day._

_The world's a lovely  
><em>_Place to be  
><em>_Because we are  
><em>_A family._

Glancing down at the bottom she was surprised when she saw more.

_Our Family,  
><em>_Laura, Jack, Scorpio, Sunshine, and Jessie girl.  
><em>_God gave us to each other the Summer of 1986  
><em>_A Gift to cherish for all time._

"Oh God," Jessica whispered, covering first her mouth and then her face with her hands as she was suddenly overcome by tears.

"Jack started making it a year ago, and Laura picked the figurines out," Sara smiled softly as she pulled her friend into her arms.

"Laura of course is our Goddess of the Hunt," Jack smiled

"Exactly," Laura grinned. "And of course my two mushrooms, Scor is of course Little Hop what with walking in Jack's footsteps all the time," she teased and Chris shook his head good naturally. "Then of course there are my two angels," she continued softly. "The Blue one, Beauty in Bloom is Sara, my little blue obsessed girl. And when I saw the Pink one, Romantic Reflections...I just knew it was you. After all, of my two girl childs, you were the one I always saw as having the greatest love. The stars were always shining on you in that respect."

Jessica was so overcome with what she was feeling at finding out that she finally had a family to call her own that she couldn't form any words through her tears, simply holding onto Sara as if she was a lifeline.

"Shh, Girl Child," Laura whispered as she joined them and pulled Jessica into her own arms. "You must dry your tears, you have to leave very soon," she continued with a smile. "But after today, never forget. We were given two children of our blood, but Jack and I agree, in our hearts, we were blessed with three. And we thank your parents for giving such a beautiful creature to this world that we could share with them, and in a small way call our own."

"Thank you," Jessica said quietly hugging Laura, before stepping back a bit and trying to wipe away her tears.

"Alright, you two need to get going. Call us when you get to Vegas and let us know you made it alright," Jack spoke up as he came over to hug Jessica quickly before moving over to hug Sara.

"Yeah, what he said," agreed Chris giving Jessica a quick hug. "Better get used to it Duchess, you're stuck with us," he whispered in her ear before stepping back and grinning. "Okay Jack, how much you want to bet I can carry more than you."

"You're a fool if you think I'd get into a bet like that Scorpio," Jack countered.

"My Boy Child, always trying to outdo his father," Laura shook her head. "Come on, we can walk down and leave them to their games."

Shaking her head Sara joined her mother before offering her hand to Jessica. "Ready sis?"

"Yeah…sis, I'm ready," agreed Jessica taking Sara's outstretched hand.

"Come see us anytime Jessie girl, even without my young Goddess," Laura smiled softly. "And you must bring your love, I've always wanted to meet the man who I saw would bring peace to your soul," Laura spoke as they said their final goodbyes at the car.

"You didn't invite them to the Gala Sara?" Jessica asked turning to look at her friend.

"She did, but we both know, an event like that is not something Jack and I would be comfortable at. We're too set in our ways, and used to our quiet ways. The public eye..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"Well then, you'll all have to come up to the estate sometime when Nick's there so you can meet him," Jessica offered.

"That sounds like a plan my girl," Jack agreed. "But you two really should get on the road. We'll talk with you soon," he continued as he pulled his wife back to stop more hugs.

"We'll call when we land," Jessica said starting up the car.

"Bye!" Sara called as they drove away before turning to Jessica. "Ready to go home?"

"More than you know," Jessica replied quietly. "How did you know? Nick's the only one I told..."

"Mac called this afternoon. He was concerned about the statement you made about us not being family. He knew how we considered you family and was worried that Stevens had gotten to you. That and Tanya filled us in on what Stevens had pulled on you when the rest of us were comparing notes. Did you know he's going to be John's lawyer in Vegas too?" Sara asked with a sigh.

"Well, at least we're better prepared for him this time around. We better warn the others though," Jessica said as they pulled into the airport where Phillip was waiting for them.

"That we will. Besides, something tells me I better warn them about what might come out on the stand," Sara sighed softly before they got out of the car. "You're in luck by the way, you missed out on the interrogation about why I never informed them about Lennie...I've never seen Laura resemble the Goddess of the Hunt so much before that convo," she shuddered slightly.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me Sara. I feel like I've let you down," Jessica sighed as she helped Sara onto the plane.

"Jyn girl, how could you have been there for me?" Sara asked softly. "I never told a soul, let alone you, you can't help a person if you don't know what's going on. I don't blame you for anything."

"I didn't mean back then, Sara. I meant having to deal with your family. I understand why you kept silent about what happened at Harvard, believe me I do and instead of being there supporting you while you dealt with your family, I run away."

"Now don't _even_ go there," Sara spoke up looking at her with a slight glare. "Honey, it wasn't like I was facing the firing squad. And you needed the time to yourself. Don't you dare be upset about that either! I'll sic Nick on you so fast your head will spin if you do," she threatened lightly.

"All right, all right, I give. Elsie already set Nick on my case, I don't need you doing the same thing," Jessica said rolling her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt so Phillip could take off.

"Good. Cause it's the truth you know," Sara smiled softly. "Come on sister mine, let's get our butts back to Vegas, they're probably going insane without us after all."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday February 14th, 2006  
><strong>**5:45 p.m.  
><strong>**Venetian Resort  
><strong>**Hotel Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Valentine's Day had dawned bright and quiet for the ladies of the Las Vegas CSI Nightshift. Each had awakened that morning to find a single rose and a note telling them to enjoy the day and the men would see them tonight, at various times. Jessica and Mia both were told they would be met at six, whereas Catherine and Sara were informed they would be met at seven-thirty. Until then, they had a day of pampering planned, and transportation waiting to take them to their destination; a destination that turned out to be the Venetian Hotel, and the famous Canyon Rock Spa Club that resided there. Upon their arrival, the four were brought together to discuss their day, each lady was to partake of the spa's recommended "day at the spa", beginning with a massage, followed by a Body Cocoon, then a facial and any salon service. The salon service in question was to have their nails done, as their day also included having their make-up and hair done at the salon as well.

After a truly relaxing day, and a lovely lunch spent together at the Canyon Ranch Café, other than Mia who had lunch delivered, with a note saying that it was homemade, so no worries about any germs, to which she had laughingly shook her head then refused to explain what it all meant to her confused companions. Shrugging the three let her be, and so they continued to enjoy their day, and just before six o'clock found the four women in the hotel room they were given the key to after their time in the spa and a note saying: _Take__your__time,__and__have__fun__getting__in__touch__with__your__inner__teenager_. Taking the words to heart, the four had made their way to the hotel room only to spend the last hour getting dressed and finishing and final touches while they giggled and laughed like they hadn't since they were getting ready for school dances years before.

Jessica emerged from the bedroom in a strapless, ankle length red satin ball gown that was covered in elegant black lace. The diamond heart-shaped pendent Nick had given her for Christmas around her neck and her hair falling in soft waves down her back.

"All right Miss Mia," Catherine spoke up as she looked over at the youngest woman in their party. "Spill, just how long have you and Greg been seeing each other? We're dying to know here."

Mia looked over at her from where she stood in front of the mirror dressed in an ice blue, silk lace dress, with an edgy but very girly cut. Finished with a scattering of beads and a flirtatious, low-cut back that they knew was going to make Greg drop dead. "Well..." she began with a shrug. "I would have thought that Greg and I learned from watching all of you about how to keep relationships quiet in the lab."

"Ah, but you learned too well," Catherine grinned as she turned to look at the other two women, while she shook the skirt of her crinkled silk dress slightly. The dress was stunning on her, slipping from pale pink to deep scarlet in fluttery asymmetrical tiers, and made Catherine look so much more relaxed than she had as of late with chasing after a teenager and newborn.

"Well, I suppose I have to tell after all," Mia sighed before smiling. "A year in April."

"Ten months?" Jessica asked in shock. "Wow. And you've managed to keep it quiet all this time?"

"Mm hmm," Mia smiled. "I suppose it does help that we never eat out, I have issues with restaurants. And birthday cake...long story," she continued seeing Catherine's raised eyebrow.

"Not really, makes sense to me. You work with DNA, you know just what happens when one blows on birthday candles," Sara spoke up as she carefully made her way into the room, companion-less, and even more wary in a place she had never been before.

"Oh my God, Griss is going to die," Catherine spoke when she saw Sara, as Jessica walked over to help her into the room. Sara was dressed in a strapless wine-colored chiffon gown, that wrapped slightly in front to give it an elegant draped look, with a gently shirred bodice that had a rhinestone broach on her left shoulder. Around her neck was a gorgeous Dragonfly pendant, with three pearls as the body and diamond accents, and beautifully done gold wings.

Sara smiled softly as she looked towards Catherine. "You think?" she asked as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Think?" Catherine repeated shaking her head. "We don't need to think, we know. That man is going to be stunned speechless," she grinned. "And it's about time if you ask me, we've been waiting for this for years."

"Really?" Sara asked, still not quite convinced.

"Yes _really_," chided Jessica lightly.

"Sara, if Griss actually manages to take you to dinner and not take you home to ravish you senseless instead, he's got more self-control than I ever thought he did," Catherine added.

Sara laughed as she shook her head. "Alright, alright. I get the hint, no more Sara doubts about her appearance or you three might kill me."

"Well those two might kill you, I'll just make sure there's no DNA evidence left behind," Mia replied with a smile.

"It's official ladies, Mia is now one of us. We must officially induct her into the club in a few weeks, she can help us plan all those evil plots we have against the men in our lives," Catherine smiled evilly.

"And I'll hide any ballistics evidence so no worries there, but Mia and I better get going as our dates should be arriving soon," Jessica pointed out.

"Evil plots?" Mia asked curiously as she and Jessica gathered their things.

"Yep, every time one of them screws up we plot how to kill them and get rid of the evidence without getting caught," Jessica explained. "How many times have you threatened Nick now Sara?"

"Oh I know, I think Nick's threats would be well into the double digits now," Sara smiled.

"Yup, we're constantly threatening to kill the men in our lives, well that and kill various members of society and our family. Although I suppose of anyone in society, Ecklie and Hodges would be the only true victims of our plots," Catherine mused. "But you two need to meet your guys, so out you go. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't," she added with a wink.

"Umm how about they don't do anything you _would_ do," Sara argued. "I don't think we need anyone else pregnant in the near future missy," she continued before slapping a hand to her mouth. "Oops."

"Oops is right, none of you heard that," Catherine continued after rolling her eyes.

"Heard what?" asked Jessica with a smile. "Did you hear anything Mia?"

"Not a thing," replied Mia with a smile.

"Good, cause I'm telling Rick tonight so the formal announcement will be out tomorrow," Catherine smiled. "But shoo, skit, skadaddle, and get your butts out of here," she ordered before Jessica and Mia did as they were being told, merely to escape her ordering them about, and made their way to where they were told to be at six o'clock. Only to find Greg there with a rose for Mia, and a note that directed Jessica to a car waiting for her.

Jessica was rather confused when the car that had picked her up had no sign of Nick anywhere and was pulling up in front of their house. As the driver helped her out of the car, Jessica began to get worried that something had happened that had prevented Nick from being there to pick her up like he'd promised. Jessica's stomach started doing flip-flops as she walked towards the darkened house.

"Nick?" Jessica called worriedly as she opened the front door. Her breath was taken away when she got a glimpse of Nick standing before her in a well fitted tux, holding a single red rose to his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Nick greeted as he stepped up to Jessica, giving her the rose and then kissing her before taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Oh Nick," Jessica whispered as he led her into the room that was lit by nothing but a roaring fire and numerous candles. A picnic spot set up in front of the fire with large pillows for them to sit on, a covered plate and a bottle of Champagne sitting off to one side.

Nick led Jessica over to the seating area he'd set up in front of the fire, helping her sit down before sitting down opposite her, handing her a crystal flute of Champagne.

"So what are we toasting to?" Jessica asked curiously, simply loving this side to the strong Texan before her.

"Us, my Valentine," Nick replied as he clinked his glass on Jessica's before leaning in and kissing her again. After taking a sip of Champagne after separating, Nick took the top off the plate on the floor in front of them, revealing a plate full of strawberries. Picking one up he fed it gently to Jessica, once again leaning in to kiss her.

"What did I do to deserve you Nicholas Stokes?" Jessica asked quietly a few moments later, as they sat there their foreheads touching, her hand caressing his cheek. "What was it that made you choose me?"

"I honestly don't know," replied Nick, kissing her lightly again. "The day you first showed up in Vegas, we all thought you were Sara from a distance. But when we were all in the room together, there was just something about you. I can't really describe it but I felt drawn to you in a way that I have never felt before. I have never seen a cuter klutz than you," he teased causing Jessica to blush and turn away. "I think it only made me fall that much harder," he told her as he turned her gaze back to him. "What about you, what made you choose me?"

"Well, as you know Sara told me a lot about everyone she worked with in Vegas whenever we talked. I never imagined that I would ever _actually_meet any of you but when I saw you…I don't know. I just seemed to know that you were the one. You were the only guy that I had ever met that I actually _wanted_ to get to know better. I think it also helped that when you looked at me, it wasn't the name or the money you were seeing. I turned into a klutz around you because I wanted you so badly but figured you'd never look at me the way I wanted you too," Jessica replied.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Nick asked curiously.

"I was so confused by what I was feeling. I wanted you and was being drawn to you and that had never happened to me before. It scared the daylights out of me. I'd never felt anything like that before Nick. With the exception of my time with the Sidles, my life was pretty sheltered growing up and given the fact that my guardians were quite old, I had no one to really help me in that department."

"What about Sara? She's like a sister to you."

"I know that Nick and believe me, I wish I could have gone to her but there is four years between us. By the time I needed to talk to her, she was already at Harvard and it wasn't exactly something I could ask over the phone or in a letter or anything. I think it was during those years that I missed my parents the most, not really having anybody to guide me through it so, when I got hit by such an intense pull towards you, I didn't know what to do or how to react so I ended up tripping all over myself."

"Well, while you were very cute tripping all over yourself, I think I much prefer the beautiful and elegant woman sitting in front of me," Nick said leaning in and kissing Jessica once more, only this time instead of pulling apart, Nick gently laid Jessica down, not breaking the kiss.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday February 14th, 2006  
><strong>**7:00 p.m.  
><strong>**Venetian Resort  
><strong>**Grand Canal Shoppes**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"That was amazing," Sara smiled as she glanced over at her companion. Catherine grinned before linking their arms together once more as they turned from St. Mark's Square. They had just watched the Artisti del Arté group perform, and for a few moments, you could almost believe you were back in Renaissance Venice with the songs and other aspects of the show.

"So, we've raided the majority of the stores here, had people looking at us like we're some sort of models what with just strolling around the shops in our gorgeous outfits," Catherine paused as Sara giggled. "And we have our drinks," she continued holding up her Black Forest drink from The Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf shop they had raided an hour earlier.

"That we do, which reminds me, just _what_ is in a "Black Forest"?"

"Well, their secret coffee extract, which I swear we have to break into their building one day and find out just what it is," Catherine began with a smirk. "That and a special Dutch Chocolate blended with ice, chocolate espresso beans, maraschino cherries and non-fat milk."

"Okay, if it weren't for the fact I've sworn off coffee as of late, I'd be so getting that," Sara laughed as they crossed over the bridge on the canal. After Mia and Jessica had gone to meet Greg and Nick, she and Catherine had found themselves with an hour and a half to spare, so they had decided to spend some leisurely time strolling around the stores. An hour into their time together, they were completely relaxed, and Sara herself was surprised to find she wasn't missing Sahidi as she imagined she would. Not that she wasn't missing her companion, but having Catherine to walk with and not worry about killing somebody was making it just a bit less scary than she had once imagined.

"So, what exactly is in your "Malibu Dream"? Since we're comparing drinks here." Catherine teased.

"Strawberry-Banana juice blended with French Vanilla and ice," Sara smiled. "I do intend to sleep at some point tonight after all," she continued with a smile.

"Oh, look, it's a Lladró store," Catherine exclaimed looking over at Sara. "Shall we look?"

"Oh, of course. I _adore_ Lladró. My mother collects figurines and has always dreamed of getting a piece."

"Who knew, all this time there was indeed a girly girl underneath that hard girl exterior," Catherine teased softly.

"Oh, shove it," Sara shot back as they entered the store and began to look around, Catherine describing various figurines.

"Oh, this one is beautiful," Catherine spoke up after a few minutes.

"Oh?"

"It's called 'A Moments Rest'. It's a butterfly resting by a small yellow flower, it's about...two-and-a-half by four-and-a-half inches."

"What does the butterfly look like?" Sara asked curious.

"White with mauve tipped wings and bluish purple markings," Catherine explained.

"Beautiful," Sara agreed picturing it."

"Oh wow, now _that_ is amazing," Catherine sighed when she spotted the figurine further up on the shelf.

"What?"

"It's a couple on a horse, looks just like I always thought the prince and princess did in Snow White when they were going back to the castle."

"Ah, Love Story," Sara nodded knowingly. "That one is amazing," she continued with a smile. "It was released in ninety-three, they retired it six-years ago."

"You know a lot about it," Catherine mused glancing away from the figurine of the prince holding the girl in front of him as they rode the white horse.

"Ninety-three was the year Jyn graduated, I was looking around Lladró for a gift for her, and saw it. If I had the money..." Sara trailed off with a shrug.

"Ah I see," Catherine nodded. "Okay, let's continue to explore."

"Sounds good," Sara agreed with a smile.

**:-:-:**

Ten minutes later, the two women had made their way out to the Great Hall where Warrick and Grissom were waiting for them, both men dressed nicely in suits, and holding flowers for their lady-loves. Only to just about keel over when Catherine and Sara came into their line of sight.

"Acushla, you look...amazing," Grissom whispered as he took her hand. Waving goodbye to Catherine and Warrick, he led her out to the waiting car with a smile, while she yelled at him for spending so much money that day having "complete knowledge of just how much a day like the one they all had had cost."

Shaking his head once they were in the car he leaned over and gently placed a finger against her lips to silence her before laughing. "Acushla, honey. I'm allowed to spoil you remember?"

"Yes, but spoiling and spending a fortune are two different things," she argued.

"Consider it making up for lost time," he replied softly and she turned to look at him in surprise before shaking her head.

"Fine, but no more spending a fortune on me. I'll be forced to hurt you, and that would be absolutely the worst thing in the world right now," she teased slightly.

"Good to hear," he smiled. "So, just how was your day Acushla?"

"Well…" Sara began as she thought back over the day.

Twenty minutes later Grissom was shaking his head when he heard about Catherine's prediction of his reaction as he turned the car off. "To be honest, that almost did happen," he smiled as she looked over at him surprised. "But on the other hand, you and I both know that I wouldn't do that without your consent in the first place, so having to argue with myself wasn't as hard as it might be for say Greg, Nick, or even Warrick."

Smiling softly she trailed her fingers up his arm to softly brush his cheek. "God, I love you."

"Good to here," he smiled as he turned to kiss her palm. "Cause I love you too. But we're here honey," he continued before turning and making his way around the car to help her from the car and lead her to their destination.

"So where is 'here'?" she asked as they walked from the car.

"Lake Las Vegas."

"Lake Las Vegas?" she repeated glancing up at him. "What's here?" she continued confused.

"Dinner," he replied vaguely, and she glared at him.

"La Sera buona bella signora, i gentiluomini superiori. San Valentino felice."

Glancing away from him in surprise Sara glanced around for the man speaking Italian.

"Good evening Antonio," Grissom greeted the man as he stopped and turned to Sara. "Happy Valentine's Day Acushla, in a few moments, we're going to board a gondola," he began.

"A Gondola?" she repeated completely shocked.

"A Gondola," he replied with a smile. "Are you ready?" he continued lifting her hand to drop a kiss on the back.

"What do you think?" she asked with a laugh. "Okay, girly moment here, but this is so cool," she grinned.

Grissom laughed, "Good to hear you are happy," he replied as he led her to the gondola. Once they were both seated Antonio took his place and they started out on the lake, Antonio beginning to sing different songs in Italian.

"I'm not even going to ask how you heard of this," Sara smiled as she looked towards Grissom.

"I have my sources Acushla," he smiled as he brought dinner over. "Caesar Salad, my Love?"

"Please," she grinned in response.

An hour later, after dinner and a lovely evening listening to Antonio sing and tell them tales of the glorious history of the Gondola, their Gondola being the 'La Fenice'. As they approached the "Bridge of Love", also known as the Ponte Vecchio bridge, Antonio changed to singing That's Amore and Sara laughed softly, of all the rather clichéd songs to sing. But it was beautiful just the same.

"There's a tradition you know," Grissom began and she turned to look at him.

"Oh?"

"Couples are expected to kiss under the bridge," he explained and she laughed softly.

"Sounds like a fantastic tradition, and we wouldn't want to break with tradition would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," he agreed with a smile as he reached over to pick up the small bouquet he'd kept out of her reach during the trip. Laying it on her lap he smiled as she looked at him quizzically for a moment before gently trailing her fingers over the flowers.

"Roses?" she asked with a smile. "And Baby's Breath?" she continued unsure.

"Read the card," he replied with a smile and she carefully trailed her fingers further across the flowers to find the card, her name Embossed on the front of the envelope.

Slipping the envelope open she pulled out the card and read the Braille.

_Three flowers, three meanings. Pink and White Roses, I love you and always will. Red Roses, for the passionate love I feel for you, the beat of my heart. And Baby's Breath, for the happiness you bring simply by being with me._

Glancing up at him she smiled softly. "God you're trying to make me cry, aren't you?"

"That wasn't my initial plan, no," he whispered gently taking her fingers and moving them further down the card.

Glancing back at the card when she felt more raised letters she frowned before starting to read.

_Spend the next 18,250 days with me._

"18,250 days?" Sara asked looking up at him confused. "Fifty years?" she continued doing the math. "Gil?" she asked slowly, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Sara Marie Sidle, Sunshine Princess of Fire," he added and she shook her head slightly as he gently grasped her hands. "Will you marry an old fool like me?"

"Oh my God," Sara gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh baby, what do you think?" she replied with a smile as she sniffed back a fresh wave of tears. "Of course I'll marry you."

Smiling he leaned down and kissed her tenderly just as they passed under the bridge, and Antonio smiled. As they came out from under the bridge Sara pulled back to wipe at her eyes.

Grissom gently traced her cheek before trailing his hand down her arm to her hand and led her fingers back to the bouquet, where she found a rose with a small ribbon around the stem she hadn't noticed earlier. Glancing at him she followed the ribbon down to the end, where it was tied around a ring. Looking up at him she caught her bottom lip between her teeth unsure. Grissom smiled and carefully untied the ring before lifting her left hand and slipping the ring on her finger.

"What's it look like?" she asked softly as she traced the diamonds, she assumed they were diamonds, with her right fingers.

"It's white gold, I know you normally wear yellow, but when I saw it…" he shrugged lightly. "There's one diamond center stone and two round diamond side stones in a prong setting, and four round diamond accents in a channel setting," he continued and she looked up at him with a smirk.

"Who knew that Gil Grissom would have knowledge about gemstones," she teased softly.

"And I thought you would know by now, I have a good deal of hidden knowledge," he teased right back.

"Oh hush," she argued before kissing him once more. "I so have to call Jess later," she continued and he laughed in response.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday February 14th, 2006  
><strong>**10:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Stokes-Harrison Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Baby, it's time to get up," Nick said lightly kissing Jessica's neck where it met her shoulder.

"I want to stay right here," mumbled Jessica sleepily.

"I do to Baby, but we promised Griss we'd work tonight so he can be with Sara," Nick said as Jessica rolled over to face him from her spot next to the fire.

"Oh all right," Jessica groaned as she let Nick help her up before they made their way towards the bedroom, where they both took quick showers and got dressed.

Luckily they managed to make it into the lab parking lot just as 11 o'clock struck, quickly making their way from the car into the building, hoping beyond hope that nobody noticed the fact that were in fact late, Jessica hurrying into Gris' office to pick up the assignment sheets before joining Nick in the break room where Greg was supposed to meet them

"Ah, so you finally arrive," Greg spoke up when she entered.

"I'm only a few minutes late Greg," replied Jessica. "Okay, Nick a B & E at the Bellagio. Some idiot decided to steal a necklace for his girlfriend," she said handing the slip of paper to Nick, watching him leave with a small smile on her face. "Greg you're with me on a DB. Lover's quarrel turns to murder."

Greg remained silent until they were in the car on their way, and then turned to look at Jessica with a smile. "So, had a good evening I take it."

"What makes you say that?" asked Jessica completely innocently.

"Wet hair in a ponytail, for once not early, and yes, you were never as bad as Ms. Sidle and her two hour early minimum habit, but you are _normally_ fifteen minutes early..." he trailed off.

"Your night must not have been as enjoyable as mine then Greg, if you're so interested in what Nick and I did," Jessica smirked.

"Ah well, I never kiss and tell my dear," Greg answered with a smile of his own. "So, have to ask. Mia wouldn't say, how did Sara look?"

"Let's just hope that Griss doesn't suddenly drop dead of a heart attack," smiled Jessica in remembrance. "I've never seen Sara look as stunning as she did tonight."

Greg grinned. "Oh yeah, us guys have so got to interrogate Grissom about his thoughts tomorrow then while you ladies are doing your own reviews."

Before Jessica had a chance to respond in any way, shape or form, be it to change the subject or what, her phone rang. "Harrison."

"Hey Jyn girl," Sara greeted.

"Sara?" Jessica asked in surprise. "Hang on a sec," she said parking the Tahoe before she and Greg got out. "Greg, go check in with Brass and then start photographing the scene," Jessica instructed before turning her attention back to the phone as she pulled her field kit from the back of the Tahoe. "What are you doing calling me? Aren't you with Gil?"

"I am, we're on our way home. But I had to call you," she replied.

"Sara, I'm at a crime scene, what could possibly be so important?" asked Jessica as she began walking towards where Brass was interviewing the boyfriend of the dead girl.

"Well, I won't keep you long, didn't know if you would be on scene. But do you think I can steal Heaven's Paradise for Christmas?"

"Sara you know that you can borrow Heaven's Paradise whenever you want. Wait a minute...Christmas? As in this coming Christmas like December 2006?" asked Jessica in complete confusion. "Sara what in the world is going on?"

"Well I'm thinking a small group, just Laura, Jack, and Eleanor, Scor will be with Gil, and would you be my maid of honor?" she finished with a giggle.

"_What_?" Jessica asked. "Sara did you just tell me what I _think_you just told me, without actually _telling_me or am I hearing things?'

"I just told you what you think I told you," Sara replied with a laugh. "Gil proposed!" she gave a small shriek.

Jessica screamed and dropped her kit, surprising everyone gathered at the crime scene, Greg giving her a strange look. "Oh my God Sara! Congratulations," she said with a huge smile on her face, completely oblivious to the people staring at her.

Sara laughed and Jessica could hear Gil asking if everything was okay. "Everything's fine, just preparing you for Catherine's response tomorrow," Sara told him before coming back to her. "Thank you! And you better pick up your kit and get to work. And tell Jim I'm going to kill him, I just know he was involved in this. Oh and Gil says tell Jim 'sorry, can't save you from the women'," she continued after a pause.

"Will do," replied Jessica with a laugh. "And tell Gil I said it's about bloody time," she said picking up her kit and starting on her way back over to Jim. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sis."

"Talk to you tomorrow," Sara answered before hanging up.

"Okay, what happened?" Greg asked as Jim merely smiled knowingly.

"Thank you Jim, it's about time he got off his butt and made her happy," Jessica said giving Jim a peck on the cheek. "Oh and Gil says he can't save you from us women."

"Oh well, I'll gladly pay the price since it finally got those two heading down the aisle," Jim answered.

"Wait! They're engaged!" Greg gave a surprisingly good impression of a soprano.

"Nothing going on here, too much sweets, that's all." Jim informed the few officers who had turned to look at the younger CSI warily.

"Now might be a good time to get to work Greg," Jessica prompted before pushing him towards the door.

"Ok," Greg answered still in a daze as he made his way inside.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 9th, 2006  
><strong>**8:59 p.m.  
><strong>**Local Dinner**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"A toast," Jim began holding up his coffee. "To each other, to a new baby," he continued towards Warrick and Catherine. "To a welcomed engagement," he nodded at Jessica and Nick. "And Grissom getting his head out of his ass long enough to finally pop the question to Sara, _thank__God_," he paused as Sara laughed. "To new members of our group," glancing at Mia and Greg with a wink. "New beginnings for us all, and to finally seeing the Night Stalker receiving the death sentence, and this case, _truly_being over."

"Here here," Catherine agreed with a smile.

Sara reached over and squeezed Jessica's hand lightly as everyone raised his or her glass, glancing over to smile at her softly. They were one trial closer to it all being _truly_ over. Vegas might be free of the Night Stalker, but she had two more trials to live through, and Jess would be there every step of the way. But until then, they would celebrate.

It had been a month since she and Gil announced their engagement, and since Catherine and Warrick announced they were expecting their second baby, and third child, this one being due in August. It was an announcement that had caused Greg to tease them about taking after rabbits, until he was reminded not to mess with Catherine when she was pregnant. She was scary normally, down right terrifying when pregnant.

During the past month, they had suffered through another trial, and Stevens pulling some of the same things he had pulled in Frisco, although it went even worse when he tried to play the relationship card on Nick, who recognized the pictures for what they were, pictures from a New Years Eve they had spent together at a show after the lab explosion, and from a Christmas party a few years earlier. But in the end, it hadn't helped a bit. And John was sentenced to death. Which the California D.A. had agreed to letting Nevada have him so he could actually be put to death since he was only sentenced to all those years in California.

And now, besides making wedding plans and baby plans, they found themselves preparing for the opening of the Vegas branch of the Harrison-Sidle Foundation, complete with a Gala that was to take place in a week.

"Well, I do believe we have some things to do, and we need to get ready for work, so as much as I hate to do this, I need to head out," Jim spoke up with a sigh.

"Same here," Greg agreed. "See you guys at work in a few hours."

"See you then," came the various answers as the party broke up to head home for a few hours.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 16th, 2006  
><strong>**5:45 p.m.  
><strong>**Stokes-Harrison Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jess Baby, the limo's waiting," Nick called from the front room. When he got no response he walked back towards the bedroom. "Jess?"

"I'm not going," Jessica said from where she was sitting on the bed wearing a coral pink satin ball gown that had beads embroidered into the waist area of the bodice and two thirds of the way down the chiffon covered skirt, her head down.

"Baby, what is it?" Nick asked in concern, kneeling down in front of her.

"I can't get my necklace on and don't you _dare_laugh at me Nick," Jessica said in frustration. "This _always_happens whenever I have to go to something like this. I hate doing these things so I get really nervous and my hands start shaking and then I can't get my jewelry on."

"I'm not going to laugh at you Jess," Nick reassured taking Jessica's hands in his. "I know how much you hate doing the whole public appearance thing but you're doing this for Sara remember?"

"I know. I can't help it Nick. I just...I can't get it on..."

"Well then let me help you," Nick said carefully taking his mother's necklace out of Jessica's hands and helping her stand up before stepping behind her and fastening the necklace. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "We better get going Baby, Sara and Gil will be waiting," he said stepping around Jessica and holding out his hand for her to take before leading her out to the waiting limo which whisked them off to Gil's townhouse.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 16th, 2006  
><strong>**6:25 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom-Sidle Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"We were starting to wonder if you had decided to run while you still could," Grissom spoke as he opened the door to Jessica and Nick.

"Actually, I figured they had just said dear God what are we getting ourselves into with this get together at the Townhouse after the Gala and decided to run away from us," Sara spoke up as she rose and made her way over to them from the couch, Sahidi following her.

"I had a bit of trouble getting ready," Jessica mumbled in frustration.

"Ah, know how that is," Sara smiled softly. "So, shall we get over there and get this over with already?" she continued as she sunk to the floor to fasten Sahidi's lead.

"_Please_," pleaded Jessica.

"I think she's more anxious than you are, Acushla," Gil smiled as he helped Sara to her feet and helped her slip into her own coat before grabbing his leather jacket.

"You and me both Love," Sara smiled as she took his arm. "Lead away Love, there are people waiting for us, and no doubt a very antsy pregnant woman wanting our heads as well."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 16th, 2006  
><strong>**6:55 p.m.  
><strong>**Harrison-Sidle Foundation for the Victims of Rape and Abuse  
><strong>**Las Vegas Branch**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"We were starting to wonder if you two had decided to ditch us with speeches like Griss did to me when Ecklie got promoted," Catherine spoke up as soon as she saw them enter the room.

"Cath, last I checked, neither of us was my fiancé," Sara smiled as they exchanged a brief hug before Catherine moved over to hug Jessica.

"Thank God for that," Catherine laughed. "Jess honey, you look fantastic. Oh and you don't look too bad either," she added towards Sara who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Cath," Jessica replied a slight waver in her voice.

"I see the love is strong here," Greg spoke as he and Mia joined them. "Or is that the force?" he continued cocking his head to one side as he thought.

"Well, unless someone mistakes the old man here for Darth Vader, I doubt that's a problem," Chris countered as he joined them.

"Old man?" Sara asked turning towards her brother.

"Yeah, the one I hear you're marrying," Chris continued with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked looking at her brother like he lost his mind. "Watch it, I'll sic Laura on you and spill to Jack a few more of your incidents with his brownies."

"You wouldn't!" Chris repeated in horror.

"Brownies?" Warrick leaned over to ask his wife.

"Ah, _those_ brownies," Griss nodded with a smirk.

"Yup, _those_ brownies," Sara agreed with a evil smile.

"Damn you're evil Princess," Chris sighed. "Alright, alright, enough cracks about my future brother-in-law. Geez I'm only preparing him for meeting Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Mia asked confused.

"Jack Sidle, Sara's father," Jessica answered.

"Ah okay," Mia replied understanding. "Wait, why do you call him Jack? And does that make Laura your Mom?"

Chris and Sara glanced towards each other before starting to laugh. "Did I miss something?" Greg asked glancing between the two.

"It's just...we always said that if we had a dime for all the times we've been asked that..." Sara trailed off.

"We'd be millionaires." Chris continued.

Sara took a deep breath to stop her giggles. "Greg, our parents are the classic example of hippies. The one time we slipped and called him Dad, Jack went outside and cried."

"Then he made a double batch of brownies," Chris added with a grin.

"Dear God Scor, don't tell me you raided those ones too?" Sara sighed as she rolled her eyes. "God no wonder you're screwy, you were having double batches when you were seven."

"Ah, no, that's why I'm unique Sunshine, you're the one that's screwy. All that fascination with science," he continued shaking his head. "No, let me correct that, all those evil things you come up with, with your knowledge of science," he continued with a shudder.

"Ah, the memories. Right Jyn?" Sara asked glancing over at the other woman.

"Of course," replied Jessica with a smile. "And you better watch yourself Scor, you're standing with a bunch of people simply _fascinated_with science."

"Memories my foot. Those were evil plots you intended to pass on to younger generations to torture the men of the universe," Chris replied, "And hey, there's nothing wrong with science, I just worry about what you two will be able to teach my children...oh wait, maybe that's why I don't have any," he continued with a grin.

"No honey, you don't have any cause you haven't found a woman who has enough pity for you to provide you with one," Sara replied with a smile.

"Ouch," Warrick, Nick, and Greg chorused as Grissom turned away to rub his chin as he fought back a smile.

"It's pretty sad don't you think Sara that both of Scor's younger sisters are going to be married before he even _finds_a girl to take pity on him?" mused Jessica.

"Evil women. _Evil_," Chris replied shaking his head. "I think I'll get out of here while I still have some of my dignity in tact," he added before turning to mingle elsewhere.

"What dignity?" Jessica called after him.

"Oh I know. I thought his dignity went out the window with that night with Rachel," Sara mused glancing at Jessica.

"Evil!" Chris called back and Sara grinned.

"Rachel?" Grissom asked curious.

"Girlfriend for a month before they graduated senior year...let's just say it didn't take much for her to realize how much Scor was not the guy for her, and for her to inform the entire female population of the school of that fact," Sara answered with a wicked grin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention," Chris's voice spoke and everyone stopped to look at him on the platform. "Thank you, most of you don't know me, in fact most of you are probably wondering who the _weirdo_ wearing a suit with a ponytail is. Well, I'm Sara Sidle's brother," he continued with a grin towards the group of CSIs on one side of the room. "Which, she just might kill me for this later, but that's life, and this is one of the times when I get to truly enjoy playing the big brother, so...such is life," he shrugged. "Some twenty years ago now, my sister came home from science camp with a _new__pet_. Well okay, so it _wasn__'__t_ a pet, but she could be just as _annoying_ as one. And so Jessica Harrison came into my life and took up permanent residence as the new baby sister, like I needed _another_ little sister when I was seventeen," he sighed dramatically shaking his head. "But I got used to it. And two decades later, I can't imagine a moment without the amazing woman I'm _proud_ to think of as a sister. So I'm going to shut up, and head out of here before _both_ of my sisters start plotting revenge if I start going on with those _embarrassing_ moments of childhood...And _yes_, I do see that look your giving me Sara, so relax. I'll just keep those for later on when I have your fiancé to myself," he continued as laughter filtered through the room and Sara rolled her eyes. "So, it's my privilege, and pleasure, to introduce Jessica Harrison," he finished as he stepped back and clapped along with the gathered group.

"Wish me luck?" Jessica whispered to Nick.

"Good luck," he replied just as quietly with a gentle kiss before Jessica made her way towards the front of the room where Chris was standing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before I get started let me just say that Chris, you are a dead man," Jessica said, causing everyone to laugh. "But on a more serious note, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to the gala celebrating the opening of the Las Vegas branch of the Harrison-Sidle Foundation for the Victims of Rape and Abuse. The decision to start the original foundation in San Francisco, and then this one, was not a difficult one to make, having been touched by violence both with my parents and with my adoptive family. As a young child, I watched as my mother was brutally raped before she was finally murdered with my father following shortly after, leaving me an orphan, who would later be taken under the wing of another family, the Sidles. I am sure that many of you, if not all of you here tonight, are aware of the ordeal my dear friend and sister, Sara has had to deal with over the years. It is for her that this branch of the Foundation was created. In the hopes of having more victims come forward and receive the help that is available to them, Sara has agreed to head up this branch of the Harrison-Sidle Foundation in the hopes that those suffering from any form of abuse, whether it be verbal, emotional, physical or sexual, will feel comfortable coming to this center for help knowing that the one responsible for overseeing it is herself a victim. Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce to you the one responsible for this evening, Sara Sidle." As Jessica finished, Sara made her way up to the stage.

"Dreams," Sara began as she raised her eyes to the room. "It's such a common word, one you hear everyday. A word with _many_meanings, but a simple truth. _Everyone_ has dreams. Dreams get us through each day, they give us memories of yesterday, hope for tomorrow, and joy for today. But the truth is, many people are robbed of their dreams, _stripped_ of the happiness they once brought. And that's a horrible way to live, _I__know_, I've been there and there are many days when I find myself back in that place...But even in the darkest moment, when _all_our joy and peace seems lost. When you think that tomorrow shall never dawn as bright as yesterday once did, there is still hope. For even in the darkest moments, as clichéd as it sounds, there is still a ray of light because none of us are alone. There is always one person who cares, who will stand by you no matter what the darkness brings. Sometimes, that person isn't as close as we hope, but there truly are those who care. And that is what this place is for. A place where anyone can come and find a friend, someone who can _truly_ understand where you are and _perhaps_, together you can start building new dreams, be they as small as going to see the new Brad Pitt movie next week, or even as large as making plans to open a Bed and Breakfast with the person who you've discovered to be the sister of your heart. No matter what the future brings, remember to let the dreams in," she finished and everyone began to clap. "Thank you. And now I have a gift for all of you. If everyone would kindly join me, we can make our way to the Auditorium, just across the walkway in front here. And perhaps, everyone will leave tonight with a few new dreams of their own. Thank you." Smiling at the group, Sara turned and let Sahidi lead her to the side of the platform where Grissom was waiting.

"You did amazing, Acushla," he whispered in her ear and she smiled up at him.

Everyone in attendance at the Foundation Gala did as Sara had requested and made their way from the Foundation building across the commons to the university auditorium, taking seats throughout but mostly near the front, Sara making sure that the CSI team was all seated at the front, sitting down with Gil on onside and Jessica on the other, Nick sitting on Jessica's other side.

After the lights had dimmed and people had taken to the stage, Jessica turned to Sara in shock when she recognized the scene taking place before. "Sara, what in the world?" hissed Jessica barely above a whisper.

"Sit back and enjoy the show sis," replied Sara just as quietly.

Jessica sat back and took Nick's hand in hers, doing what Sara said, especially after she recognized the voice as belonging to that of her onetime classmate, Thomas, a thin yet athletic young man of Sara's age that was 6'1" with stunning blue eyes and shoulder length golden brown hair, who had tried everything in his power to seduce her to the stage, not quite understanding her desire to stay amongst the shadows instead of out among the stars.

The show was getting to one of Jessica's favorite parts, it was also one of the parts that she and Thomas were almost always asked to perform for the class, only Jessica noticed something no else in the auditorium seemed to, that is until it was too late.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir," commented Meg Giry after Carlotta walked out.

"The chorus girl?" asked Firmin, one of the opera's managers

"Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught," urged Madam Giry, the ballet instructor, who was currently standing off in front of the stage, indicating someone in the audience, making those in attendance think that the actress playing Christine was hiding amongst them, little did they know.

The minute Madam Giry's words left her mouth, Jessica turned a shocked glare on Sara; who simply mouthed 'go on' at her friend, nudging her slightly as the music began.

"_Think of me think of me fondly,  
><em>_when we've said goodbye.  
><em>_Remember me once in a while –  
><em>_please promise me you'll try."_

Sang out a tentative voice from the front of the auditorium.

"_When you find that, once again, you long  
><em>_to take your heart back and be free –  
><em>_if you ever find a moment,  
><em>_spare a thought for me"_

Continued the mystery singer as she slowly rose from her seat, and allowed Madam Giry to lead her up onto the stage, before leaving her alone up there, revealing her identity to the audience as that of their hostess.

"_We never said our love was evergreen,  
><em>_or as unchanging as the sea –  
><em>_but if you can still remember  
><em>_stop and think of me..._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen –  
><em>_don't think about the things which might have been...  
><em>_Think of me,  
><em>_think of me waking,  
><em>_silent and resigned."_

Jessica's voice grew stronger the longer she sang, drawing the audience in.

"_Imagine me,  
><em>_trying too hard to put you  
><em>_from my mind.  
><em>_Recall those days look back on all those times,  
><em>_think of the things we'll never do –  
><em>_there will never be a day,  
><em>_when I won't think of you..."_

Thomas, playing the role of Raoul, stepped out on stage, standing just off to the side, his character meant to be in a box seat.

"_Can it be?  
><em>_Can it be Christine?  
><em>_Bravo!  
><em>_What a change!  
><em>_You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were...  
><em>_She may not remember me,  
><em>_but I remember her..."_

Jessica continued on as if Thomas was not even there.

"_We never said our love was evergreen,  
><em>_or as unchanging as the sea –  
><em>_but please promise me,  
><em>_that sometimes you will think o-o-o-...of me!"_

Everyone in the auditorium broke out in applause, they were in shock that it was in fact their hostess up on stage but that did not prevent them from recognizing her talent. Everyone but Sara was surprised when Jessica did not leave the stage after the song but remained and continued on in the role of Christine. It wasn't long before they were no longer seeing Jessica Harrison, simply seeing Christine Daae.

The audience shivered as the voice of the Phantom echoed around the auditorium, beckoning 'Christine' to him, Jessica taking the hand held out to her from the side of the stage before disappearing into the wings just as 'Raoul' ran on from the other side. Moments later, Jessica reappeared on the stage being led by the hand by a backwards walking Phantom as she began the signature song.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
><em>_in dreams he came  
><em>_that voice which calls to me  
><em>_and speaks my name  
><em>_And do I dream again?  
><em>_For now I find  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera is there –  
><em>_inside my mind"_

Jessica sang as they slowly made their way across the stage.

"_Sing once again with me  
><em>_our strange duet  
><em>_My power over you  
><em>_grows stronger yet  
><em>_And though you turn from me,__to glance behind,  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
><em>_inside your mind"_

The Phantom replied as he led Jessica to the middle of the stage.

"_Those who have seen your face  
><em>_draw back in fear  
><em>_I am the mask you wear..."_

Jessica continued as she seemed to melt into the eyes of the man in front of her.

"_It's me they hear..."_

The Phantom trailed off, as they stopped and he caressed her cheek lightly as they continued in unison.

"_Your/my spirit and your/my voice,  
><em>_in one combined:  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera is there  
><em>_inside your/my mind..."_

Voices just off stage could suddenly be heard…

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera...  
><em>_Beware the Phantom of the Opera..."_

As the Phantom continued…

"_In all your fantasies,  
><em>_you always knew  
><em>_that man and mystery"_

"Asuchla, was this really a good idea?" Gil asked worriedly, knowing what was coming up in the song. The only response he got was a knowing smirk from Sara and a look of confusion from Nick, who had no idea what Gil was going on about but not overly happy about what he was seeing. He was impressed with Jessica's ability to sing but not with the fact that she seemed to be totally enthralled with the man in front of her.

"_were both in you"_

Jessica sang enthralled in the Phantom's web of desire before they both continued…

"_And in this labyrinth,  
><em>_where night is blind,  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
><em>_inside your/my mind"_

"_Sing, my Angel of Music!"_

The Phantom encouraged as Jessica began vocalizing strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant and higher in pitch before ending on an almost impossibly high note, leaving everyone in the audience, except for Sara, in stunned disbelief, each wondering why this young woman was not performing on the stage.

The production continued on, the audience enjoying every minute of it, well almost everyone. Nick loved watching Jessica up on stage but he did not like seeing her look at another man the way she looked at him, it just bothered him greatly and as much as he did not want to admit it, his jealously was starting to grow, especially as they moved onto what was known to be the love song of this production. Jessica appearing on stage, a cape around her shoulders to signify being outside and Thomas running on stage right after her as the lovers escaped from the stage area where the body of Joseph Buquet had just been discovered hanging from the rafters.

Jessica terrified of what might happen if the Phantom managed to get a hold of her, while Thomas tries to calm her down, their eyes meeting causing the mood to change almost immediately.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
><em>_Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
><em>_I'm here, nothing can harm you –  
><em>_my words will warm and calm you.  
><em>_Let me be your freedom,  
><em>_let daylight dry -your tears.  
><em>_I'm here, with you, beside you,  
><em>_to guard you and to guide you . . ."_

Pleaded Thomas as Jessica walked away from him across the stage.

"_Say you love me every waking moment,  
><em>_turn my head with talk of summertime . . .  
><em>_Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
><em>_promise me that all you say is true –  
><em>_that's all I ask of you . . ."_

Replied Jessica from across the stage, turning to face Thomas.

"_Let me be your shelter,  
><em>_let me be your light.  
><em>_You're safe: No-one will find you  
><em>_your fears are far behind you . . ."_

Thomas promised, closing the gap between him and Jessica

"_All I want is freedom,  
><em>_a world with no more night . . .  
><em>_and you always beside me  
><em>_to hold me and to hide me . . ."_

Jessica continued.

_Then say you'll share with me one  
><em>_love, one lifetime . . .  
><em>_Let me lead you from your solitude . . .  
><em>_Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
><em>_anywhere you go, let me go too –  
><em>_Christine, that's all I ask of you . . ._

Thomas sang, still closing the gap between them.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
><em>_say the word and I will follow you . . ."_

Jessica sang as she too began closing the gap before they continued on together.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ."_

"Say you love me," Jessica asked stepping up in front of Thomas.

You know I do," Thomas replied, making Nick fidget as he fought the desire to go up on stage and hit the man.

"_Love me - that's all I ask of you . . ."_

They both sang before Thomas leaned in and kissed Jessica passionately before they broke apart and continued singing.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too . . ._

_Love me - that's all I ask of you . ."_

Jessica pulled away from Thomas' embrace when she realizes she must return.

"_I must go –  
><em>_they'll wonder where I am . . .  
><em>_come with me, Raoul!"_

Jessica asked holding out a hand towards Thomas.

"_Christine, I love you!"_

Thomas replied taking Jessica's hand in his, stepping towards her once more as she began to sing.

"_Order your fine horses!  
><em>_Be with them at the door!"_

"And soon you'll be beside me," confirmed Thomas, caressing Jessica's cheek once more.

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me," Jessica replied, placing her hand over Thomas' before leading him off the stage as the Phantom entered from the back corner.

"_I gave you my music...  
><em>_made your song take wing...  
><em>_and now, how you've  
><em>_repaid me:  
><em>_denied me  
><em>_and betrayed me...  
><em>_He was bound to love you  
><em>_when he heard you sing...  
><em>_Christine...  
><em>_Christine..."_

As the Phantom cried out for Christine, Jessica and Thomas' voices echoed through the auditorium…

"_Say you'll share with me one  
><em>_love, one lifetime . . .  
><em>_say the word and I will follow you . . .  
><em>_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."_

Hearing this angered the Phantom…

"_You will curse the day you did not do  
><em>_all that the Phantom asked of you...!"_

As the play continued on, Nick was growing more and more agitated. He was fighting against rushing up on stage and just out right knocking the lights out of Thomas, especially as he and Jessica spoke of a secret engagement during the Masquerade Ball. As the scenes changed, Jessica's haunted voice was soon heard echoing around the room…

_In sleep he sang to me,  
><em>_in dreams he came . . .  
><em>_that voice which calls to me  
><em>_and speaks my name . . ._

Probably the most difficult part for Nick to watch was the scene coming up for he could just feel the waves of intense pain radiating off Jessica as she appeared in the far corner of the stage, a hooded cap on over her dress and flowers in her hand as she slowly walked towards the center of the stage.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing…Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music…Her father promised her…Her father promised her…"

"_You were once my one companion . . .  
><em>_you were all that mattered . . .  
><em>_You were once a friend and father –  
><em>_then my world was shattered . . .  
><em>_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
><em>_wishing you were somehow near . . .  
><em>_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
><em>_somehow you would be here . . ."_

As Jessica reached centre stage, those that were sitting close enough could make out the sheen of tears on her face. Nick could tell that the song was affecting her in ways that most people probably had no idea about, thinking her tears were in relation to her character, not her real life, like Nick instinctively knew they were. Nick watched as a wall Jessica never let anyone see behind came crashing down around her, letting raw emotion flood her voice.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again...  
><em>_knowing that I never would...  
><em>_Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
><em>_all that you dreamed I could..._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
><em>_cold and monumental, seem, for you,  
><em>_the wrong companions –  
><em>_you were warm and gentle..._

_Too many years fighting back tears...  
><em>_Why can't the past just die...?  
><em>_Wishing you were somehow here again ...  
><em>_knowing we must say goodbye..._

_Try to forgive...  
><em>_teach me to live..._No more memories, no more silent tears..._  
><em>_give me the strength to try...  
><em>_No more memories, no more silent tears..._

_No more gazing across the wasted years...  
><em>_Help me say goodbye."_

The audience sat there transfixed, their hearts breaking for the young woman on stage, not quite sure if what they were feeling was caused by the words Jessica had sung or the unadulterated emotion behind them.

"Oh God Sara, what have you done," murmured Nick under his breath in concern for what this might be doing to Jessica's emotional state.

"I've done something she's been putting off for far too many years my friend," Sara whispered as she turned her head to look at him. "She'll be fine, this may help her more than any of us ever could. But it may take longer than I every dreamed," she continued softly with a sigh before turning back to the stage.

As the performance continued, Nick sat carefully watching as Jessica somehow managed to hide the true emotions he had just seen behind a quickly constructed wall that was slammed into place, revealing the façade she showed to the world. Nick watched as Jessica walked on stage, sat down and started eating an apple, no sign of her earlier tears at all. A man wrapped in a cloak entered the stage from the other side, his appearance hidden. His first words startled Jessica, causing her to turn to look at him as he slowly approached, his voice seductive as he sang…

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
><em>_in pursuit of that wish, which till now  
><em>_has been silent, silent..._

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind  
><em>_you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses  
><em>_completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me:  
><em>_no second thoughts, you've decided, decided..._

_Past the point of no return - no backward glances:  
><em>_the games we've played till now are at an end...  
><em>_Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting:  
><em>_abandon thought, and let the dream descend..._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
><em>_What rich desire unlocks its door?  
><em>_What sweet seduction lies before us...?_

_Past the point of no return,  
><em>_the final threshold - what warm,  
><em>_unspoken secrets will we learn?  
><em>_Beyond the point of no return..."_

Jessica slowly rose to her feet, falling under the spell of the cloaked figure. Her words speaking volumes of the powerful seduction she is under.

_You have brought me to that moment  
><em>_where words run dry, to that moment  
><em>_where speech disappears  
><em>_into silence, silence..._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...  
><em>_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
><em>_defenseless and silent - and now I am  
><em>_here with you: no second thoughts,  
><em>_I've decided, decided..._

_Past the point of no return - no going back now:  
><em>_our passion-play has now, at last, begun...  
><em>_Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question:  
><em>_how long should we two wait, before we're one...?_

_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
><em>_When will the flames, at last, consume us...?"_

Soon the voice of the mystery man joins in with Jessica's…

"_Past the point of no return the final threshold –  
><em>_the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn...  
><em>_We've passed the point of no return..."_

A murmur could be heard throughout the auditorium as people began to realize that it was in fact the Phantom with Jessica up on stage and that she already knew that, as the Phantom sang on…

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
><em>_Lead me, save me from my solitude...  
><em>_Say you want me with you, here beside you...  
><em>_Anywhere you go let me go too –  
><em>_Christine that's all I ask of..."_

Jessica never let the Phantom finish the song, pulling the mask from his face, revealing his true visage to everyone. As the guards start to close in, the Phantom sweeps his cloak around Jessica, both of them disappearing from the stage.

Nick watched as the Phantom pulled Jessica across the stage to escape from the mob that was after them. He watched as Thomas begged the Phantom to take his life and let Christine go. Even though his mind kept reminding him it was nothing more than a play, his heart refused to listen as he sat there and listened to another man claim the love that had been promised to him.

"You deceived me. I gave my mind blindly," Jessica said from her position between the two men, Thomas with a noose around his neck.

"You try my patience. Make your choice," the Phantom ordered.

Jessica stood there thinking for a moment before moving slowly towards the Phantom, her words quiet at first but then growing with emotion.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness...  
><em>_What kind of life have you known...?  
><em>_God give me courage to show you  
><em>_you are not alone..."_

She finished before kissing him long and full on the lips, the embrace lasting a long time as Thomas, and Nick, watched in horror. After breaking the kiss the Phantom walked over and released the noose from around Thomas' neck, as an approaching mob could be heard in the wings.

"_Take her - forget me - forget all of this...  
><em>_Leave me alone - forget all you've seen...  
><em>_Go now - don't let them find you!  
><em>_Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait..._

_Just take her and go - before it's too late..._

_Go. . .  
>Go now - go now and leave me!"<em>

The Phantom ordered as Thomas and Jessica quickly exit the stage, their voices echoing as they reaffirm their desire to be together. As the mob approaches the Phantom wraps his cloak around himself, taking a seat on his throne before disappearing, the only evidence that remains is his mask.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday April 16th, 2006  
><strong>**10:35 p.m.  
><strong>**UNLV Auditorium**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

As the cast came out to take their bows, Thomas had to practically drag Jessica back on the stage, pushing her to the front of the cast so that she could get the appropriate response to her wonderful performance. Jessica gave a quick curtsey before backing up towards the back of the stage, her face pale and her breath short, almost to the point of hyperventilating

"How _could _you Thomas?" Jessica hissed getting his attention as well as the rest of the cast that was nearby.

"Sara said…" he began as he walked towards Jessica, who was continuing to back away into the wings.

"And you went _along_with it?" snapped Jessica her back hitting the wall before she slid down it, sitting down on the floor hard, her hastily rebuilt wall crumbling as she crumbled to the floor, the cast gathering around her.

"Damn it Sara," Nick cursed as he watched Jessica start panicking on stage, disappearing backstage moments later. The minute she vanished Nick was on his feet making his way to where he figured she would be, coming across a wall of people blocking his way to Jessica, who's sobs he could hear above the voices of the people gathered around her. "Excuse me," he said as he rather unceremoniously pushed a few of the cast members aside so that he could reach his fiancée. He was not happy with what he saw when he finally made it through the group to Jessica. She was sitting there curled in on herself, overcome with grief. He hadn't seen her this bad since that first phone call from Sara after her disappearance. Without a word, he gathered Jessica into his arms, picking her up and carrying her from the backstage area out to their limo, where he let her cry out her grief in private.

After about twenty minutes, Jessica's sobs had turned to sniffles. "Why'd she do it Nick?"

"I don't know Baby, that's something you'll have to ask her yourself but you know I'm here if you need to talk right?" Nick said reassuringly.

"I know and I will Nick I promise, it's just…it's hard…it's…it's about my father…" Jessica trailed off with new tears.

"Shh, it's okay Baby. You don't have to tell me right now. I hate to say this but the others are probably starting to get worried about us."

"I guess we need to go back in then," Jessica sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"I would love nothing more than to just take you home right now Baby, but unfortunately we _do_have to go back in. I promise I'm not going anywhere tonight," Nick told her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

When Jessica nodded Nick opened the door and helped her out of the limo, putting his arm around her waist in support as they made their way back towards the stage doors.

So wrapped up in each other at first, neither noticed the figure waiting in the shadows, leaning against the stage doors. Sara had heard Nick's comment when he left the group in their seats, and in that moment she knew she had screwed up royally. There was never a time when she cursed her lack of sight more, she had to get the story out of Gil, find out just how Jessica had looked when she was singing Wishing, and when they gave their bows. Her feelings of screwing up only intensified when she heard what he had to say. And when Greg came from backstage, commenting that Nick and Jessica were gone...she had no doubt as to where they had gone. So, without a word to anyone, other than Gil, she had him lead her to the stage doors and she left Sahidi with him as she slipped out to wait for their return. Perhaps not the wisest decision in her life, and one she knew Gil wasn't exactly thrilled about, the thought of leaving her on the other side of those doors with no protection, but she had pleaded and he had consented, but not without informing her in no uncertain terms that he would be just on the other side of those doors to keep anyone from interrupting what might occur, and to make sure if she needed him she could yell and he would hear her, and only be a second away. Which was how she found herself here, listening as Nick and Jessica's heavy footsteps came closer.

"Nick? Jess?" Sara asked softly as she stepped away from the door and out of the complete shadows, remaining half in the shadows just the same.

"Why Sara?" asked Jessica quietly as she and Nick stopped, Nick not letting go of his hold around Jessica, who had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered

"That's all well and good Sara but that _doesn't_answer my question," Jessica snapped. "Why did you do that to me? _You_ of all people know that I had my reasons for refusing to sing Wishing and yet you arrange a way in which I have no choice. So _why_ Sara?"

"I had thought..." she began trailing off. "I never understood...just how deep they were. I had thought..." Sara tailed off once more glancing away. "Maybe by letting yourself go, getting in touch with a part of your past...it might make it easier to face your future," she finished softly.

"You had _no_ right Sara," argued Jessica, hurt evident in her voice. "I _know_I have to deal with my demons but this is _one_ thing that…Sara, granted you have been through hell but the hell I went through watching the one person I cared about more than anything be beaten and killed right before me is something I would never wish on anyone and it's not exactly something that's easy to deal with. I built a wall when I was _seven_ Sara. A wall that I never wanted anyone to see behind because I was afraid all they would see was a scared little girl who had everything she could ever want, yet missing the only thing that ever truly mattered to her. I _watched_you Sara. I _watched_you with your family, wishing everyday that I truly was a member of your family because then I could have what you did. You had the one thing I ever truly wanted and tonight you've just torn down the wall I'd built to protect myself and all it took was four little words."

"Four words?" Sara whispered.

"Her _father_promised her," replied Jessica, wiping away tears. "My father promised me he'd never leave me. That he would be there to walk his little girl down the aisle on her wedding day. I'm not going to have that Sara. Never. And as much as your family claims me as their own, it's _not_the same Sara. It won't be _my_father walking me down the aisle. My children will _never_get the chance to know their grandparents."

"Oh Jyn," Sara whispered softly shaking her head. "You're right, I've been through hell. And I can never escape my past; it's ingrained in my soul. I close my eyes and the memories are there, never letting me forget a moment..._a__choice_...a mistake. I didn't want your past to haunt you like that..." Sara trailed off for a second. "This was the only way I knew to open the doors, to help you remember, find your way back to the good times you had...It had seemed like you had forgotten, especially when you'd forgotten that you were a part of our family too...I never thought...I just never dreamed it would bring the bad times too, not like this...I'm so sorry, Jyn girl. And I know sorry will never cut it, nor will I blame you for never forgiving me...I deserve it more than you might even realize now."

"I'm not angry with you Sara. And I can understand where you're coming from, I can, it's just...What you did, hurt Sara. I refused to sing that song and refused Thomas' offers all these years because I _knew_ that everything I'd built would come crashing down around me with four simple little words. I built the wall because I grew tired of the pity people showed me. I have tried over the years to deal with what happened, that's part of why I became a CSI in the first place but every time I tried..."

"Every time you tried it only hurt more."

"Yes," Jessica agreed quietly. "Why do you think Stevens was so effective at getting to me in Frisco Sara? The Sidles have taken me in as have the Stokes but it's not the same thing. Why do you think I never returned to Heaven's Paradise unless I had to over the years? It's because every time I walk into that house I see my parents; I hear their voices. God Sara, I even see them before me sometimes. Did you know I've never changed my parents room or my father's study?"

"I didn't," Sara replied softly.

"Like I said Sara, I'm hurt, not angry. This has opened up some really painful memories for me and it's just going to take some time for me to deal with this."

"I wouldn't expect any less. For it to take time that is," she added

"We should probably get back inside before someone sends out a search party for the hostesses," Jessica suggested quietly.

"Any search parties would have to get past Gil and Sahidi," Sara smiled slightly. "Why don't you two go ahead and stay out here if you want, It's after eleven now if my mental calculations are right, we had planned to get out of here by eleven-thirty as it was. I can make our excuses and such, I'm sure the rest of the gang is ready to get out of here too..." she trailed off unsure.

"Meet you at the car then?" Jessica asked

"Are you sure? We can probably get a ride from one of the others, you guys don't _have_ to come by the house after everything that's happened tonight..." Sara offered them a way out.

"We'll come by for a little while, I'm sure everyone has questions about my sudden singing ability but would you mind if I borrowed some clothes? I don't fancy staying in this bloody dress all night."

"Hon, I figured that was a given," Sara smiled.

"Thanks," Jessica replied. "Shall we wait for you and Gil?"

"You don't have to..." Sara trailed off glancing back towards the building behind her. "Not saying we wouldn't welcome the ride or anything like that, but if you guys want some more time to yourselves before you become surrounded by everyone at the townhouse..."

"We'll meet you there then," replied Jessica before Nick led her back the way they had come, helping her into the car before climbing in after her.

Sara waited until the car started before turning and opening the door, only to have her hand butted by Sahidi's head and Gil take her other hand in his. "She and Nick are going to meet us at the house, think we can drag a ride out of Jim?"

"Probably, you okay?" he asked softly.

"In time, but let's get out of here," she smiled softly before taking Sahidi's lead and going to make the final announcements and such.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday April 17th, 2006  
><strong>**12:35 a.m.  
><strong>**Grissom-Sidle Townhouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright everyone, drinks are in the fridge, kindly don't rearrange them, I don't want to make Griss have to kill somebody," Sara warned with a smirk before making her way out of the room, on her way to change. After her 'thank you's and all that fun, they had met up with the gang and gotten a ride from Jim, who was glad to offer his services as Sahidi rode with the Browns. And so everyone found their way to the townhouse, where Jessica and Nick were waiting, although everyone had instructions to not bug Jessica about anything that happened or Sara would tell Sahidi he could sit on any and all of them. And taking a moment to get out of her dress she headed to her room leaving Gil to deal with everyone.

"Do we ask?" Catherine spoke up glancing at Grissom.

"When you open the fridge you'll understand," he replied with a smile before turning and heading into the kitchen.

"Hmm, curious," Greg shrugged before rising and following after him. "Oh cool boss! How long did it take to make all those sticky tab things?" he exclaimed raising the others' curiosity and they followed him to the kitchen to find Grissom rolling his eyes as Greg traced every plastic tab trying to decipher the Braille.

"Sara's idea, and give up deciphering the Braille, it's in her shorthand." Grissom spoke up before grabbing a bottle of water and a raspberry ice tea. Leaving them, he headed back into the living room to set up the game. The others grabbed a drink before following after him.

"Okay, what's that?" Warrick asked as Grissom connected eleven pieces of wood that were basically a long line with a square on one side.

"Jesters," Grissom answered. "Pick a color," he continued looking up at them. "We have Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Black, Swirl blue, Swirl red, and Orange. Sara uses Pearl, Jess uses Lavender, and Chris uses Teal."

"Orange!" Greg piped up.

"I'll take Swirl blue," Mia added.

"Swirl red," Jim spoke.

"Blue," Nick continued.

"Regular red."

"Green," Catherine finished.

"That leaves me with black," Grissom nodded as he began to place five marbles of each of those colors on the boards, one color to each section.

"Alright, what the heck is this?" Greg asked as he sat in front of the section with the orange marbles.

"It's a game called Jesters. Sara's been trying to teach me, to prepare me for tonight," he explained as he started to shuffle two decks of cards together."

"What is Jesters?" Catherine asked as she sat down in front of her own section.

"Like Sorry! meets a few other games," Grissom began. "Object is to get your marbles from your home to your base, in order to take a marble out of your home, you need a face card or an Ace. Eights only move backwards, but can only be used if they help you go back to your base. Sevens can be split between two marbles, and with a Joker you can trade your marble with any other person's."

"Okay, so then how is this like Sorry?" Jim asked as he checked out the board, from the start point it was eight back to the last hole on the board before his, the opposite direction it was ten holes to the end of his own board. The base was the second hole on the board from right to left, with a hole directly above it, then another one to that one's left, one above that and a final hole to it's left. Five holes in the base to match with the five holes that formed the home.

"Well, if you have a Jack, and move eleven spaces to land on say where Catherine's marble is, you'll send her back to home," Grissom explained.

"Oh evil," Nick mused.

"Ah but the whole point of Jesters is that you want to get your marbles into your base, but also keep anyone else from doing that," Jessica spoke up with a smile. "Then of course there's the Three's Rule, if we decide to play it."

"The Three's Rule?" the entire group asked.

"Wait, you don't know what that rule is?" Catherine asked looking at Grissom.

"Nope, Sara didn't mention that one."

"Ah well it's the best rule, when someone plays a three, you have to trade your hand. Red threes go to the right, black threes to the left," Jess explained. "Sara's cousin Nikolas came up with it when he was ten, God, that was a lifetime ago," Jessica trailed off to herself.

"So how old is Nikolas now?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Oh God...umm... Hey Sara!"

"What!" Sara yelled back from the bedroom where she had gone to change.

"How old is Nik?"

"Now?"

"No, ten years ago!" Catherine yelled rolling her eyes.

"Fourteen," Sara yelled back.

"No he's not!" Jessica spoke up shaking her head.

"What? He was fourteen ten years ago," Sara called back with a laugh.

"You got to admit, we did ask for that one," Warrick mused before Catherine smacked his arm.

"Knock knock!" Chris called as he opened the door and walked in, Thomas on his heels.

"Hey Scor," Jessica smiled before seeing his companion. "Thomas," she greeted.

"Evening Duchess," Chris grinned. "By the way, you were fantastic."

"Thanks," she replied quickly as Thomas opened his arms as if to hug her as she walked up to him, before she proceeded to slug him in his gut, causing him to double over with an oomph.

"Something tells me I deserved that," Thomas managed to get out as he slowly straightened, and noticed everyone other than Chris was staring at Jessica and him in shock. Jessica glared at him for a moment before brushing past him and going into the kitchen.

Chris glanced at Thomas before nodding towards the kitchen, then making his way over to the table. "Ah, I see my board is already set up, be prepared to die Princess!" he called to which Sara merely snorted from the bedroom. "Ah, she pretends to not be afraid, yet inside she is trembling."

"I see he hasn't grown up any since we were seventeen," Thomas mused before glancing at Jessica. "Jess, I want to apologize," he continued softly when they were both in the kitchen.

"_Why_Thomas? _Why_did you agree to what happened tonight? You _knew_I wouldn't sing Wishing and yet you went along with getting me into that production tonight and I want to know _why_?" Jessica demanded as she paced the kitchen.

"There's no answer for that. Call it selfish desire to sing with you, call it stupidity on my part. Call it downright male ability to forget how to think. There's simply no answer to that," Thomas replied softly as he leaned against the counter to give her room to pace. "Lotte, I was stupid, I was an idiot, all I can do is say I'm sorry and hope that someday you'll at least be able to look at me without wanting to strangle me," he shrugged slightly.

"I had my reasons for refusing your requests to join the cast all these years Thomas and tonight you saw the after effects of my reasons," Jessica said quietly, not looking at him.

"After effects? What after effects?" he replied with a slight smile. "Honey, I saw you sing your heart out on that stage, I saw an audience in complete utter _awe_ of the power and beauty that is your voice. As for what happened _after_ the show, _hey_, everyone's allowed to have a good cry. Look at what you've been through in the past year with Sara. Far as I'm concerned, the night was an emotional night; you and Sara were opening a branch of a foundation that affects _both_ of you deeply. You just finished a trial with a nutcase who just _happens_ to be that weirdo who was always at the Rose Garden...anything beyond reacting to that... well, that's between you, that great guy who nearly killed us to get to you, and whoever else you intend to share it with."

"Thank you," Jessica replied quietly, raising her eyes towards Thomas finally.

"For what," he countered with a grin.

"For being you and not making a big deal out of my breakdown," replied Jessica with a relieved smile. "It _is_ good to see you again."

"Good to hear, here I was thinking everyone was going to be plotting my murder or something," Thomas grinned. "And hey, would you expect any less of me, we both know the _only_ person I ever push when it comes to emotional outbursts is Fire, and that's _only_ because I earned that right," he added with a wink before dropping to a whisper. "By the way Love, I don't know how things are between you two, but if it helps at all, she hasn't been plotting this for months. I sort of dragged her into this and well, it just spiraled down after our normal Christine came down with strep throat yesterday."

"I'm not angry at Sara, Thomas, just hurt that she felt the right to put me in the position that she did. And Thomas, really the only one you may have to worry about plotting your death would be the Texan in the other room. He gets extremely protective of me in situations like this," Jessica informed him.

"Well, good to hear you aren't plotting her death, and I'll keep my eye on the Texan. Plus as protective of you as he might be, I _highly_ suspect Sara might be upset if he killed me, and that would lead her to killing him, then someone would of course have payback on her...and that's just a road we don't want to go down after all." he continued dryly.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Jessica with a laugh. "We should probably make our way back out there. After the way I punched you they are probably starting to wonder if you're still breathing."

"Nah, there's no way anyone can kill a man as drop dead handsome as me," Thomas countered as they made their way out of the kitchen only to pause just at the entrance.

"Of all the..." Jessica trailed off with a laugh as she gave Thomas a playful shove all the way out of the kitchen. "You? Handsome?"

"Oh come now, I could have sworn you and the rest of the girls in class used to worship the ground I walk on. Not that I can blame you," he countered with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Hmm, she hits him then she flirts with him," Catherine mused finally out of her shock as they watched Jessica and Thomas by the kitchen.

"Thomas is here huh?" Sara asked causing Nick to jump ten feet.

"Hang on, you _knew_ he was coming? And after seeing the effects on Jess earlier you didn't bother to say anything?" Nick asked after a moment of looking at her.

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure but Scor had inquired about the option. And I _really_ wasn't sure after everything that happened..." she defended herself slightly before sighing. "_But_, the whole, jealous tension rolling off you in waves just let me know he was here," she replied with a knowing smile.

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you aren't, and I'm a monkey's uncle," she replied rolling her eyes. "Relax Nick, he's not her type."

"How do you know that?" he grumbled.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Huh?"

"Thomas isn't her type, just like he's not Catherine's. If he's _anyone's_ type in this place he's _mine_."

"And you two are _that_ different?" Nick shot back lightly.

"Nick darlin', let's compare the two of you, shall we? You, ruggedly handsome with that Texas drawl and dimples that go a mile, and a fellow CSI. Thomas, drop dead gorgeous with long hair and amazing blue eyes, no accent, and sings. Well, and yes, he's got an _amazing_ set of dimples, but they compare in no way to yours. Well, I'm assuming that they don't..." Sara trailed off to herself. "Anyway, even if Thomas was her type, she's not his."

"And you know this how?" he asked before her name was called.

"Sara!" turning at the sound of her name being called, Nick saw Thomas coming towards him as Sara stepped towards Thomas. Seconds later Thomas had reached her and promptly lifted her up into a hug and swung her around in a circle.

The group that had been talking amongst themselves about the game, after the earlier show between Jessica and Thomas, stopped to look first towards Nick, and in turn follow his gaze to the two that were spinning in a circle as Sara's laughter filtered to them.

"Oh _my_ God," Catherine muttered when Thomas set Sara down, only to kiss her square on the mouth. Meanwhile, Jessica had walked over to Nick to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Missed seeing you earlier Fire, _where_ the hell did you disappear to after the show?" Thomas asked as he stepped back from Sara.

"Here and there, the normal. How've you been Tommy boy?" she asked with a grin.

"Same 'ol Same 'ol. Still wishing I could have dragged either of you to the stage, but accepting it. Just as I've accepted that you broke my heart," he sighed dramatically.

"Could have sworn you were the one to break her heart," Jessica spoke up.

"And you two are out of your minds, last I checked no hearts were broken," Sara challenged with a smirk. "Besides, it's been over a decade, let it go Love, it's called moving on," she winked.

"But it's so hard to move on after you," he cried with a hand to his heart.

"Sure it is Thomas, that's why you're world famous up in the tabloids for all of your affairs with those celebrities. I mean who haven't you dated?" Chris called as he rose and made his way to the kitchen. "Oh that's right, _Sandra__Bullock_," he called back from the kitchen.

"Don't remind me," Thomas pouted. "But hey, just because I date doesn't mean I've gotten over your sister."

"Sure it does, that's why we never got back together when I was working in Frisco dingbat," Sara replied rolling her eyes before turning to the others. "And before we continue this ongoing argument and confuse the others in the room, introductions are in order."

"Please," Catherine smiled as Thomas gave an adorable puppy-dog face.

"Everyone, this is Thomas Richards, a.k.a. Raoul, a.k.a. a _very_ old friend of mine and Jyn's."

"Is that all I am?" Thomas asked giving her a glare as she rolled her eyes.

"I can just hear the annoyance in his voice, he's glaring at me, isn't he?"

"Yup," Mia laughed.

"Fine, fine, a.k.a. Raoul, a.k.a. a _very_ old friend of mine and Jyn's, a_nd_ my ex. Happy?" she asked looking at him pointedly.

"Yup," he replied with a grin.

"Anyway," Sara began once more. "Thomas, this is Nick Stokes a.k.a. the one who's got issues with your performance with Jyn, and you can kill me later Stokes," she winked towards him. "And everyone else is going to have to raise their hands cause I got no clue where you are," she began. "Greg Sanders, Mia Dickerson, Catherine Willows and her husband Warrick Brown, Jim Brass, and Gil Grissom, a.k.a. Griss or Grissom."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I've heard a lot about you via Scor who of course heard about you from Sara," Thomas smiled. "Oh and Nick, may I call you Nick?"

"I don't see why not," Nick said warily holding Jessica close.

"Nick, no worries. Anything onstage is merely that, the stage. Jess and I never had the connection Sara and I did. Not that I don't love her any less, but only as a friend."

"The feeling is entirely mutual Thomas," Jessica smiled.

"Exactly Little Lotte," Thomas grinned.

"Anyway, we're probably still starting to scare them, so where did my idiot brother go?" Sara asked glancing around.

"I am not an idiot!" Chris spoke up indignant. "I'm our father's son, but _NOT_ an idiot!" he continued shaking his head.

"Hmm, let's see. Idiot, or the son of a hippie...you know I honestly think those have the same meaning. At least in your case, Brother Mine," Sara smirked.

"Oh stuff it, Geek."

"You do realize you're in a room full of 'Geeks' don't you?" Sara laughed.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid?" he asked as he took his drink back to his seat.

"Well, do we need to remind you what we did that weekend you had planned when you were seventeen?" Sara countered and Jessica began to giggle with the memory.

"No," Chris grumbled as he dropped into his chair. "God, Nancy never looked at me again after that, you vindictive little witch."

"Thank you, thank you. And what did you expect, you used all of my feminine products for that stupid teepee-ing party you and the boys went on," Sara glared lightly.

"You know, I'm suddenly very thankful I didn't know you when you were little," Greg spoke up shaking his head.

"And why's that?" Chris and Sara asked in unison turning to look at him with nearly identical expressions, that 'Sidle' look, causing Greg to gulp.

"No reason. I change my mind, I would have loved to have known you two when you were little."

"Actually, you wouldn't have, Chris here was always breaking into Jack's brownies. Although that did provide a good deal of laughter to a great many sleepovers. Especially when he had the guys over and we were in the tree house," Sara smiled.

"Oh, remember the time we threw water balloons on them and his friends thought the sky was breaking down?" Jess laughed.

"That was you!" Chris demanded looking between the two women. "Aww man, and poor Dick thought he had lost his mind. The man's in an institution now."

"That's because he _did_ loose his mind. Remember? Jess and I got stuck with his case in Frisco until Mac realized we had known him," Sara countered shaking her head. "Poor guy, thought that the leprechauns were going to eat him and could track him by his clothing. After the fifth time he streaked down Fisherman's Wharf..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"I remember that, _that_ was _Dick_?" Thomas asked surprised. "Damn Scor, you have some freaky friends."

"Do we even want to know?" Mia asked with a smile.

"No!" all four replied before looking at each other and laughing.

"Let's just say when Jess first introduced me to the two Sidles, I thought she had lost her mind, and he's only gotten weirder as he's gotten older," Thomas continued before ducking as a wrapper from a Hershey Kiss came flying at him. "Hey no food fights! I doubt Sara would approve."

"Food fight?" Sara asked sitting up as she took the hand Griss had just dealt her. "Alright, we are not back at the B and B, so no food fights. And you have to tell me where everyone is sitting."

"You and Chris are on the ends, I'm on your right, Sahidi is on your left with Catherine in the second seat. Warrick is next to her, and next to him is Jim then Thomas," Griss began. "Next to me is Nick, then Jess, Mia next, and Greg is by your brother and across from Thomas."

"Okay, so to refresh what I heard earlier, colors around the board go my pearl, black, blue, lavender, swirl blue, orange, teal, Thomas probably has brown?" she asked for clarification.

"Always," he replied as he set up his own board between Chris and Warrick's."

"Okay, so brown, then swirl red, regular red, green, and back to me right?"

"Right," Chris replied. "So let's get this show on the road, Grissom dealt so Nick goes first. And are we playing threes are not?"

"I don't care."

"Me neither," Thomas agreed and Jessica shrugged.

"Vote on it?" Chris suggested.

"Why not," Catherine shrugged.

"Everyone for Threes, throw a Hershey Kiss in the air," Chris spoke up before being hit by a silver ball that used to be a Hershey Kiss wrapper. "Okay, that is just war Princess," he spoke before throwing it back at her and she ducked so it bounced off her head.

"Oh no, you did not," Sara grumbled.

"Oh brother, alright, word of warning, everyone might want to start building up stock piles of their own wrappers, those two are going to be fighting all night long," Jessica laughed as the siblings began to crumble up wrappers and Chris went in search of more ammunition.

"Cool!" Greg grinned before starting on his own stockpile.

"Anyway, we were voting?" Nick laughed as Chris returned with about thirty Hershey Kisses, only to pass some to Thomas and Greg.

"I need help, her shot has always been entirely too good. And I highly doubt that's going to make much difference without her sight, she's got some uncanny sixth sense," Chris explained seeing Catherine's upraised eyebrow.

"And who was it that taught me how to throw a baseball?" Sara asked with a smile to which Chris shook his head.

"Biggest mistake of my life," Chris grumbled good-naturally before tossing a wrapper her way, only to have her cock her head at that moment to look at Jessica. "Damn."

"Anyway, I do believe we were voting," Gil spoke up shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, I vote for threes," Sara replied with a smile.

"Same here."

"Me too."

"I suggested it so..." Jessica trailed off with a shrug.

"Yeah let's do threes," Greg agreed.

"What he said," Mia continued

"I think we're already outvoted then..." Warrick mused.

"That you are, accept it," Sara smiled. "So, Gil dealt, Nick goes first."

"Alright, so you said you need a face card to come out," he repeated before playing a King.

Two hours, three packages of Hershey's Kisses, and enough trips to get snacks and drinks to kill a horse later, there were varying sizes of silver balls littering the room, and Chris, Sara, and Gil all had three of their marbles in their homes, whereas poor Greg only had one in and was constantly being sent back either to his base or Chris' side of the board so Chris could get his in.

"Three please," Chris announced as he played a red three.

"Which one?" Catherine asked glancing around the large board.

"Farthest one," he replied with a smirk before Catherine looked over and shook her head as she moved the marble.

Sara frowned as she glanced at the board before looking up at her brother. "You sir," she began as Jessica snorted to stop her laughter at recognizing the statement Sara was in the process of saying, and had yet to speak that night. "Are a _jackass_!" Sara continued as Chris smiled.

"You ma'am, are _entirely_ correct," he replied before Warrick laughed.

"Okay, how did you even know that he had knocked you back to home without us telling you?" Nick asked exasperated. The entire game she had always seemed to know where everyone was without a word.

"Nicky darlin', this is me. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room, other than Tommy Boy can remind you that I was the woman everyone went to for code breaking. Like it's that hard to have a mental picture of a game I've been playing since I was five and not keep track of where everyone's marbles are."

"Yeah, she's OCD after all," continued Chris before being hit by three Hershey wrappers. "Hey! She can't have thrown all of those!" he complained as Jessica, Sara, and Thomas just smirked.

"You realize Laura would kill you for that statement," Sara replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I'm calling a break, I need the restroom and to stretch my legs," Jessica announced as she laid down her cards before rising.

"Sounds like heaven," Catherine agreed with a grin as she followed suit.

"More than heaven," Mia laughed

"So thirty minute break?" Chris asked with an evil smile that the members of the lab were curious about, and those who would know to recognize it for what it might mean were either out of the room in Jessica's case, or unable to see it in Sara's. And Thomas was just remaining silent.

"Sounds good to me," Sara agreed with a nod, "What do you guys think?" she continued to the others.

"Sounds great," Greg grinned.

"Fair enough, okay then, I shall be right back," Chris announced before heading out of the house.

"Where did he go?" Sara asked curiously as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Out," Warrick shrugged.

"I see," Sara mused as Chris returned carrying a large case.

"I'm taking over part of your living room," he informed Grissom who watched him curiously but remained silent.

"Oh nice," Warrick smiled when he saw the keyboard Chris was setting up and he joined the other man to compare notes.

"Oh dear God, he's got the piano," Jessica sighed when she returned, just as Sara came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"You brought the piano?" she asked before shaking her head. "I swear sleep is going to be something none of us remember when all of you go to work tonight," she continued with a smile.

"Oh of course Princess," Chris grinned as he began to play a tune. "So Sunshine, we've heard Jess tonight, I'm thinking payback would be her's in getting you to sing."

"Oh no, we are not going there," Sara spoke up quickly.

"Oh yes we are," argued Jessica. "Sara it's not like we're asking you to hit the high note at the end of Phantom of the Opera as I seem to recall doing that myself, but it's _your_ turn. I had to sing for our friends and everyone at the gala, which reminds me, I need to thank whatever God it was that made sure Conrad Ecklie was _not_ in attendance tonight," Jessica said with a shiver at the thought. "But back to my point. _I_ sang. _You_ sing."

"Oh for the love of..." Sara trailed off with a sigh. "Alright, alright. I'm going to need a chair next to him," she continued as Jessica linked her arm into Sara's and led her over to leave her with her brother, who was grinning as Thomas produced the chair. Turning to look at her brother she raised one eyebrow when she heard the familiar opening he was playing. "And just who am I singing with, Brother Mine?" she asked as he turned on the pre-programmed background instruments for the song.

Instead of answering Chris merely began to sing.

_"Don't go breaking my heart"_

_"I __couldn't __if __I __tried,"_ Sara continued shaking her head

_"Oh Honey if I get restless"_

_"Baby __you're __not __that __kind,"_ she countered

_"Don't __go __breaking __my __heart,"_ Chris repeated

_"You __take __the __weigh t__off __me"_

_"Oh Honey when you knock on my door"_

_"Ooo __I __gave __you __my __key,"_ Sara answered before he joined her.

_"Ooo Ooo  
><em>_Nobody knows it "_

_"When __I __was __down,"_ Chris sung

_"I __was __your __clown,"_Sara continued before he joined her once more.

_"Ooo Ooo_

_Nobody knows it _

_Nobody knows"_

_"Right __from __the __start,"_ Chris continued

_"I gave you my heart _

_Ooh __Ooh __I __gave __you __my __heart,"_Sara answered

_"So don't go breaking my heart" _

_"I __won't __go __breaking __your __heart"_

_"Don't __go __breaking __my __heart,"_ They sung together

_"And __nobody __told __us,"_Chris began

_"'Cause __nobody __showed __us"_

_"And now it's up to us babe"_

_"Woah __I __think __we __can __make __it,"_Sara smiled

_"So __don't __misunderstand __me"_

_"You __put __the __light __in __my __life,"_Sara laughed

_"Oh __You __put __the __sparks __to __the __flame"_

_"I've __got __your __heart __in __my __sights,"_ Sara answered before they started the chorus once more.

"Ooo Ooo

_Nobody knows it _

_When I was down _

_I was your clown" _

_Ooo Ooo_

_Nobody __knows __it,"_the chorused before Thomas, Greg and Jessica joined in with the background lyrics. _"Nobody __knows."_

_"Right __from __the __start,"_ Chris began after a moment

_"I gave you my heart _

_Ooh __Ooh __I __gave __you __my __heart,"_Sara answered

_"Don't go breaking my heart"_

_"I won't go breaking your heart"_

_"Don't go breaking my heart_

_Ooo Ooo_

_Nobody __knows __it,"_they sung together once more before continuing on with the repeats of the chorus, Thomas, Greg, Mia, and Jessica joining in as background.

_"I __won't __go __breaking __your __heart,"_ Sara finished with a smile as Chris played the final key.

Nick and Gil merely sat there shell shocked, as Jessica giggled. The others were just shaking their heads. "Damn, always said the girl could sing, and she always replied she was like chalk on a board," Nick continued coming out of his shock.

"Chalk on a board?" Thomas repeated looking at him then over at Sara. "Fire, do I have to drag your ass back to a class reunion to remind you just how _unlike_ nails on a chalkboard you are?"

"No."

"Good," he replied with a nod. "No more hearing that you're saying you're like nails on a chalkboard. I'll hunt you down and beat you're head with sheet music."

"Tommy boy, chill pill," Sara rolled her eyes. "And hey, compared to other people I know, I _am_ nails on a chalkboard."

"_Don't_ say that Sara," snapped Jessica, sobering quickly. "Just because you can't hit the same notes, _doesn't_ mean you _can't_ sing."

"Yes Jyn girl," Sara answered contrite.

"Good, cause both of you can sing just fine and dandy. Better than me at least," Catherine spoke up.

"So are we done then?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Oh I don't think so," Jessica smiled evilly. "What do you think Kinickie?" she asked before Sara turned to glare at her.

"No way, we are _so_ not going there."

"What's wrong Sandra Dee?" Chris teased before she turned to look at him.

"We are _not_ going there," Sara replied evenly.

"Going where?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"They are trying to get me to get in touch with my inner sixteen-year-old," Sara grumbled.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Maybe you can even get Greg to join in again," Warrick suggested.

"Sure," Greg grinned.

"Oh for the love of...All right, all right. Play away Kenickie," Sara ordered rolling her eyes. "And _you,_" she continued pointing towards Jessica. "Are so getting involved."

Jessica sighed before shaking her head. "Fine, fine, you win," she agreed.

"Oh wait, if we're going to do this, we're doing this like we did when Sara and I graduated," Thomas announced.

"How the hell are we suppose to do that?" Sara asked whipping her head towards him. "You know I sort of can't see to dance anymore you dingbat!"

"So, that's what having me for a partner is for. But we need someone to play the piano so we can drag Scor into this."

"I can play," Warrick spoke up.

"Perfect, Chris, find the damn sheet music for him," Thomas ordered as he rose. "What do you say Little Lotte, we did our little show tonight, ultimate payback, get Fire to do one as well."

"Okay, as embarrassing as this might be, for that alone, I'm in," Jessica agreed as she rose and helped him move a clear path.

"Oh God, save me now," Sara groaned.

"Hey, it could be worse," Chris spoke up as he handed Warrick the sheet music, the other man smirking and shaking his head as he took his position at the recently moved keyboard. "After all, we could be forcing you to do the end song."

"That one's not that bad," Sara argued from her chair as Chris led Sahidi over to Grissom.

"I meant the end romantic song," he replied and she reached up to rub her forehead with a groan.

"I hate you."

"Feelings mutual Sunshine," Chris laughed as Thomas came over and pulled Sara to her feet before leading her over to stand next to Jessica who was shaking her head and laughing at Sara's annoyance.

Chris came over and took his place across from Jessica and next to Thomas, who was across from Sara and grinned. "Hey, I want to hear about what Danny did at the Beach," he announced turning to Thomas.

"It was nothing."

"Sure it was _nothing_, Zucco, right. You got in her drawers, right?" Chris continued with a knowing look to which Thomas remained silent but smiled knowingly. "Tell us about that girl."

"What did you do this summer?" Jessica asked turning to Sara who rolled her eyes before sighing.

"I met a boy at the beach."

"All that way for some _guy_?" Jessica asked as if she had lost her mind.

"He was special."

"Ain't no such thing," Jessica countered to a snort from Catherine.

"He was _really_ romantic," Sara argued.

"Come on, you don't want to hear _all_ the horny details," Thomas spoke up to Chris.

"Are you kidding me?" Jessica continued to Sara.

"All right," Thomas agreed.

"I'll tell you!" Sara continued and Warrick started to play.

_"Summer __loving __had __me __a __blast,"_ Thomas began

_"Summer __loving __happened __so __fast,__" __Sara_ continued with a blissful smile

_"I met a girl crazy for me." _

_"Met a boy cute as can be."_

_"Summer __days __drifting __away __to __oh __oh __the __summer __nights,"_ they sung together.

_"Tell __me __more, __tell __me __more."_ Jessica and Chris sang

_"Did __you __get __very __far?"_ Chris asked before Jessica joined him again.

_"Tell __me __more, __tell __me __more."_

_"Like __does __he __have __a __car,"_ Jessica winked.

_"She swam by me she got a cramp _

_He swam by me got my suit damp _

_I saved her life she nearly drown _

_He showed off splashing around _

_Summer sun something's begun but oh oh the summer nights." _

_"Tell me more, tell me more _

_Was __it __love __at __first __sight?"_ Jessica asked with a giggle.

_"Tell me more, tell me more _

_Did __she __put __up __a __fight?"_ Chris held up his fists as if boxing.

_"Took her bowling in the arcade _

_We went strolling drank lemonade _

_We made out under the dock _

_We stayed out till ten o'clock _

_Summer __fling __don't __mean __a __thing __but __oh __oh __the __summer __nights,"_Sara sighed as Jessica and Thomas joined in.

_"Tell me more, tell me more _

_But you don't gotta brag _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Cause __he __sounds __like __a __drag,"_ Jessica spoke up rolling her eyes as Sara turned to glare at her slightly before turning back and getting all dreamy-eyed.

_"He __got __friendly __holding __my __hand,"_ Sara sung before she and Jessica giggled.

_"She __got __friendly __down __in __the __sand,"_ Thomas countered and Chris grinned before patting him on the shoulder.

_"He was sweet just turned eighteen_

_Well__she__was__good__you__know__what__I__mean,"_ Thomas continued with a wink to Chris.

"_Summer __heat __boy __and __girl __meet __but __oh __oh __the __summer __nights."_

_"Tell me more, tell me more _

_How much dough did he spend? _

_Tell me more, tell me more" _

_"Could __she __get __me __a __friend?"_ Greg joined in and the rest of the group lost it, other than Sara and Thomas who were singing.

_"It turned colder that's where it ends _

_So I told her we'd still be friends _

_Then we made our true love vow _

_Wonder what she's doing now _

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams but _

_oh those summer ni-ii-ghts." _

_"Tell __me __more, __tell __me __more,"_ Chris and Jessica chorused softly as Sara and Thomas held the note.

"Okay, that was just cool," Mia grinned.

"Yeah, but anyone else getting the heebie jeebies from watching Sara's brother sing with her ex about their time in the summer sand?" Greg spoke up before being smacked over the head by his girlfriend.

"You _so_shouldn't have gone there," Mia grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'll have you know we had a very similar conversation when they _were_dating!" Chris replied indignant.

"You didn't!" Sara exclaimed turning to look at him in shock.

"Something tells me I really should have kept that to myself," Chris groaned.

"You think?" smirked Jessica.

"I'll just shut up now..."

"Oh _hell_ no, no backing out of this now. Just what were you two discussing when we were dating?" Sara demanded stalking towards the two, who unfortunately were only two footsteps away from her.

"Umm," Chris began as Thomas held up his hands.

"I didn't have a choice."

"_How_ could you not have a choice about discussing your relationship with his sister to him?" Catherine asked with a smirk. "Dead men breathing," she whispered under her breath and Jim laughed.

"This would be a curious subject to hear the answer to," Grissom added as he leaned forward.

"Oh, I am such a dead man," Chris groaned even more. "My sister is going to kill me, and her fiancé is going to provide the bugs to get rid of my body. Oh, I am so dead..."

"Damn straight," Sara snapped. "I can't believe you did that..." she continued to herself. "You, here, now," she ordered pointing at Thomas then the spot next to her. He shrugged at Chris before doing what she said. "Spill," she added.

"Thomas!" Chris protested and Thomas merely shrugged before leaning down to whisper in her ear, and Sara's face moved from pissed to dead shock as her mouth fell open and all color drained from her face. "I'm going to KILL you!" she shrieked towards her brother before lunging towards him and Thomas grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Do we ask?" Warrick began concerned as Grissom rose and made his way over to take Sara off Thomas' hands.

"No, she'll kill me if anyone else knows," Thomas replied with a sigh. "And Chris man, I'm so not getting involved. I'm now going to be waiting for her to get back at me someday and when she does, I'm coming after you, that is if you're still alive of course," he added as an afterthought.

"Okay, _so_ we're getting the hint that Sara is definitely the pop culture music as compared to Jess who can blow us away with musicals and classics right?" Greg asked with a smile, making sure the subject stayed sufficiently changed.

"I think those were the exact words of our music teacher," Thomas mused.

"So do I, for that matter." Jessica agreed as she thought back.

"Music teacher?" Mia asked curious.

"To be explained," Chris replied with a wink before glancing over at Sara who was standing with Grissom and glaring at him slightly. "Okay then, my life is already over so...We've heard duets, before we go back to games, I'm claiming a debt that you owe me sister mine," Chris spoke up as they rearranged the room back to how it was, and Sara changed her expression, one eyebrow now raised. Walking over to her he whispered in her ear before stepping back and she stared at him in shock.

"You..." she began before stopping and narrowing her eyes. "I amend my earlier statement, _you_ sir, are an _asshole_!" she continued before rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine. Do you're poll and get it over with," she waved her hand before making her way over to the keyboard and kicking Warrick off as Grissom made his way to his chair, glancing at the two men before looking back at Sara.

"Actually, no need. Know just what I want," Chris answered with a smile before joining her for a moment to whisper in her ear once more. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head in disbelief. Making his way back to his chair he smiled when Grissom turned to look at him questioningly.

Sighing softly Sara trailed her fingers lightly across the top of the keys as those who had made last minute runs returned to take their seats.

"Wait, is she going to sing?" Nick asked confused.

"Yes."

"But why aren't you over there playing then?" he continued to Chris. The other man merely smiled knowingly, glancing from Chris to Thomas and Jessica, Nick found both of them with the same smile. Just as he was about to speak once more, he looked over in surprise when a melody was heard from the keyboard.

The keyboard Sara was sitting at with her eyes closed as her fingers danced across the keys.

"Holy cow!" Greg whispered as Sara continued to play a few melodies before settling on one. Playing the chorus twice she chewed on her lip for a moment before starting to sing softly.

"_When I was young  
><em>_I never needed anyone  
><em>_And making love was just for fun  
><em>_Those days are gone  
><em>_Livin' alone  
><em>_I think of all the friends I've known  
><em>_When I dial the telephone  
><em>_Nobody's home"_

Gradually her voice grew more confident as she started in on the chorus; fingers continuing to move across the keyboard almost as if without a conscious thought.

"_All __by __myself  
><em>_Don't wanna be  
><em>_All by myself  
><em>_Anymore  
><em>_Hard to be sure  
><em>_Sometimes I feel so insecure  
><em>_And loves so distant and obscure  
><em>_Remains the cure"_

/-/Damn, if we had seen her sing this before she ever left, I doubt their relationship would have taken forever and a day to start,/-/ Catherine thought to herself as Sara started in on the chorus once more, putting herself more into it.

"_All by myself  
><em>_Don't wanna be  
><em>_All by myself  
><em>_Anymore.  
><em>_All by myself  
><em>_Don't wanna live  
><em>_All by myself  
><em>_Anymore."_

Moving into the repeat of the bridge Sara's voice grew softer once more.

"_When __I __was __young  
><em>_I never needed anyone  
><em>_Making love was just for fun  
><em>_Those days are gone."_

Sara nodded her head to the beat in her mind as she simply played a few cords before starting in on the chorus once more, as strong as before.

"_All by myself  
><em>_Don't wanna be  
><em>_All by myself  
><em>_Anymore._

"_All by myself  
><em>_Don't wanna live  
><em>_Oh  
><em>_Don't wanna live  
><em>_By myself, by myself  
><em>_Anymore._

"_By myself  
><em>_Anymore  
><em>_Oh  
><em>_All by myself  
><em>_Don't wanna live  
><em>_I never, never, never  
><em>_Needed anyone"._

"Wow," Grissom murmured as Greg clapped enthusiastically. Sara smiled softly as she continued to play, changing tunes.

"Another song?" Jessica asked glancing over at Chris. "Just what type of favor did you cash in?"

"One she's owed me for a number of years," Chris replied with a grin. "Sister mine, you can't play forever, we'll never get back to the game.

Sara glanced up at him with a glare before turning her attention back to the keys.

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
><em>_That my body froze in bed  
><em>_If I just listened to it  
><em>_Right outside the window."_

"_There __were __days __when __the __sun __was __so __cruel  
><em>_That all the tears turned to dust  
><em>_And I just knew my eyes were  
><em>_Drying up forever."_

"_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
><em>_And I can't remember where or when or how  
><em>_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made."_

Closing her eyes Sara took a breath before continuing softly, more emotionally.

"_But when you touch me like this  
><em>_And you hold me like that  
><em>_I just have to admit  
><em>_That it's all coming back to me."_

"_When I touch you like this  
><em>_And I hold you like that  
><em>_It's so hard to believe but  
><em>_It's all coming back to me."_

"_It__'__s __all __coming __back, __it__'__s __all __coming __back __to __me __now,__"_ she continued stronger as she moved to the bridge.

"_There __were __moments __of __gold  
><em>_And there were flashes of light  
><em>_There were things I'd never do again  
><em>_But then they'd always seemed right."_

"_There were nights of endless pleasure  
><em>_It was more than any laws allow."_

"_Baby baby."_

"Okay, just what notes can that girl hit?" Jim asked glancing over at Jessica as Sara was lost in the song.

"_If I kiss you like this  
><em>_And if you whisper like that  
><em>_It was lost long ago  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me."_

"You'll see," she replied with a soft smile.

"_If you want me like this  
><em>_And if you need me like that  
><em>_It was dead long ago  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me."_

"_It's so hard to resist  
><em>_And it's all coming back to me  
><em>_I can barely recall  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me now."_

"_But __you __were __history __with __the __slamming __of __the __door  
><em>_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And __I __never __wasted __any __of __my __time __on __you __since __then,__"_ she trailed off once more playing a few cords in silence before continuing softer than ever, almost whispering, then growing stronger with the next section.

"_But __if __I __touch __you __like __this  
><em>_And if you kiss me like that  
><em>_It was so long ago  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me._

"_If you touch me like this  
><em>_And if I kiss you like that  
><em>_It was gone with the wind  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me."_

"_It__'__s __all __coming __back, __it__'__s __all __coming __back __to __me __now,__"_ Sara sung as she continued to sway slightly to the music before just breaking out as strong and as high as they'd heard her earlier, only to gain range as she sang.

"_There __were __moments __of __gold  
><em>_And there were flashes of light  
><em>_There were things we'd never do again  
><em>_But then they'd always seemed right  
><em>_There were nights of endless pleasure  
><em>_It was more than all your laws allow."_

"_Baby, baby, baby."_

"_When __you __touch __me __like __this  
><em>_And when you hold me like that  
><em>_It was gone with the wind  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me."_

"_When you see me like this  
><em>_And when I see you like that  
><em>_Then we see what we want to see  
><em>_All coming back to me."_

"_The flesh and the fantasies  
><em>_All coming back to me  
><em>_I can barely recall  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me now."_

"Holy cow," Catherine whispered as she held the note for a good six beats, only to play a few more notes and begin with a whisper of her voice.

"_If __you __forgive __me __all __this  
><em>_If I forgive you all that  
><em>_We forgive and forget  
><em>_And it's all coming back to me."_

"_When you see me like this  
><em>_And when I see you like that  
><em>_We see just what we want to see  
><em>_All coming back to me."_

"_The flesh and the fantasies  
><em>_All coming back to me  
><em>_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now."_

"_And when you kiss me like this  
><em>_And when I touch you like that  
><em>_If you do it like this  
><em>_And if we..."_

"Uh…guys?" Jessica asked trying to get everyone to break out of their shock. "Hello! Hey Nick!" she yelled shoving her fiancé to get his attention. "Were you all this bad when I was singing?"

Sara laughed softly as she continued to play, changing between different tunes. "Other than Nick who was wanting to kill Thomas, I believe they were. Of course, as far as I can tell they're just driving you batty so," she trailed off with a shrug.

"Alright, so the group from Vegas is sufficiently in shock, may as well leave them in shock and get that last song you owe me out of the way." Chris spoke up with a grin. "God, I love having favors to call in, don't you Jess?" he continued glancing over at her.

"You bet," agreed Jessica with a laugh. "Payback is nice too but lucky for her it's only family in this room."

"I know that very well," Sara smiled as she changed the tune once more. True sign it's been a while since Chris and I played together," she began with another smile. "Christmas 2003, went back to the B and B for a few days. Shocked the hell out everyone here when I _actually_ went on vacation..."

"Quite, Laura, Jack, and I were in shock that she was there as well," Chris agreed with a smile.

Sara shook her head as she giggled. "Well, my dear brother had recently discovered a new singer, and as such had gathered all his music and was playing it like a madman, _then_ he insisted on me learning a few of the songs. Wouldn't let me sleep until I knew them as well as I knew all the Broadway hits that we know."

"Damn straight," Chris agreed, "Now sing!"

"Slave driver," she teased softly before closing her eyes as she played through the opening once more.

_"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
><em>_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
><em>_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
><em>_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_"There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
><em>_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
><em>_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
><em>_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
><em>_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
><em>_You raise me up: To more than I can be."_

"Well, my singing time is done," Sara smiled as she laid her hands in her lap and raised an eyebrow at the still silent room. "Don't tell me they're all still staring at me like I've fallen through a hole in the ground and am now dancing around naked with Hitler, Ivan the Terrible, and a few other demons."

"Is Erik there with you?" Thomas asked with a chuckle.

"Sadly no," Sara sighed. "No men dressed all in black wearing masks and singing amazing songs. _Damn_, we could use him to provide music to our dancing too," she continued snapping her fingers.

"God girl, you are so going to be singing from now on," Catherine announced as she smiled. "Course considering you'll never get me doing that, you two are going to have to be the family singers."

"Now, that's just wrong," Jim argued. "We can't make them sing whenever we want to be entertained, even considering they are both amazing."

"Well, you aren't going to get me up there so..."

"Why not, you can sing," Warrick began turning to look at her knowingly.

"Yeah, in my shower. But I'm so not going to be singing in front of people."

"Jyn, I think she just challenged us," Sara mused.

"Sure sounded like it," agreed Jessica. "I mean it's not like we'd make her sing opera or anything, since I believe that's my job, but I'm sure we could find _something_. "

"Oh, I quite agree, and you know, I know the _perfect_ thing," Sara smiled rather evilly. "Jyn girl, come here."

"Okay," agreed Jessica as she made her way back over to Sara.

Sara leaned over and whispered in her ear before pulling back to raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you think."

Jessica smirked in reply. "It's perfect."

"Okay, you get Tommy boy, I got Scor," Sara smiled. "Oh Brother Mine, here please," she called as Jessica made her way over to Thomas.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being plotted against..." Catherine asked glancing around at the various people who were talking.

"That's because you are." Sara replied as she stood and Chris took her place, sending an evil grin her way before he trailed his fingers across the keys.

"Okay, we're ready," Thomas announced as Jessica made her way over to take Sara's arm and they in turn walked over to where Catherine sat, before pulling her to her feet.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Catherine asked glancing between the two.

"_You_,my dear, are singing. And considering it is _four_ in the morning, and _half_ the group here is drunk, don't even _try_the whole it's too embarrassing excuse. _Besides_, Jess here sang in front of _how_ many people? And I had to sing a song about my summer with Thomas _only_to learn that he and my brother had a conversation _eerily_ similar to the one Danny and the guys had in Grease so...the _embarrassing_excuse is _beyond_ used."

"God save me," Catherine groaned. "Alright, alright. I've got enough caffeine and lack of sleep in me that I'll actually go along with this," she continued with a sigh.

"YES!" Greg cheered before Jim smacked him over the back of his head.

Sara glanced back towards Chris and he nodded before playing a few piano cords, when he stopped Sara looked over at Jessica.

_"You Don't own me  
><em>_I'm __not __just __one of __your __many __toys"_

_"You don't own me  
><em>_don't __say __I __can't __go __with __other __boys"_Jessica continued.

"_ba__ba__ba__ba__ba__ba__ba"_they sung together before Chris began to play a few single cords and Catherine started to sing

"_And don't tell me what to do  
><em>_and don't tell me what to say  
><em>_And when I go out with you  
><em>_Don't put me on display."_

"Pretty good," Jessica announced.

"I'm impressed," Sara agreed before Chris started playing the song completely.

"_You don't own me  
><em>_Don't try to change me in any way  
><em>_You don't own me_

_Don't __tie __me __down __cause __I'll __never __stay__"_ they sung together before Thomas, Greg, Chris, and even Mia joined in singing: _"__do __wop __do __wop __do __wop __sho __wop __do __wop,__"_ in the background.

"_I __don't __tell __you __what __to __say,__" _Sara sung

"_I __don__'__t__tell __you __what __to __do,__" _Jessica continued

_"So __just __let __me be __myself,"_ Catherine began before they joined her. "_that's __all __I __ask __of __you.__"_

"_I'm young and I love to be young  
><em>_I'm free and I love to be free  
><em>_To live my life the way that I want  
><em>_To say and do whatever I please."_

_"I'm __young,"_ Catherine began

_"I'm __young __and __I __love __to __be __young,"_ Sara continued

_"I'm __free,"_ Catherine started once more

_"I'm __free __and __I __love __to __be __free,"_ Jessica replied before they both joined her.

_"To live my life the way that I want  
><em>_To say and do whatever I please."_

"_No no you don't own  
><em>_You don't own me  
><em>_You don't me  
><em>_Forever young and free darling  
><em>_You don't own me."_

"_You don't own me  
><em>_You don't me  
><em>_Forever young and free darling  
><em>_You __don't __own __me,"_ the three continued to repeat the chorus two more times before Catherine shook her head and laughed. Jessica and Sara poked her in her sides to get her to keep singing.

_"You don't own me  
><em>_You don't own me  
><em>_Forever young and free."_

"Oh _my_ God. I can _not_ believe you guys made me do that," Catherine groaned as Greg rolled on the floor laughing. "Can I kill him?"

"No, but don't worry, he'll be sufficiently punished," Mia replied with a smile.

"Ooo, I was pretty sure I knew I liked this girl when we were together on Valentine's. Now I know. I _love_ this girl," Catherine smirked as Greg stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"I so agree," Sara smiled. "But come on, we have a game to finish," she continued as Chris packed up his keyboard.

"Thank God," Chris spoke up with a grin.

"Oh, shove it Scor, you are the one who forced me into singing so much."

"Ah, but that's my job in life, to torture my sisters," he replied as he slipped an arm around both Sara and Jessica's waists. "So, onto to Jesters, and beating your butts."

"In your dreams Scor," Jess countered as she slipped out of his arm and made her way back to her seat.

"They still put on a brave front," Chris sighed as he picked up his cards. "Your turn, Thomas."

"Going, going," replied Thomas rolling his eyes. "Okay, eleven please."

"Ah hell," Greg groaned as his only one on the board was returned to his home.

"Welcome to jesters love, just remember, next time don't sit next to a Sidle," Thomas grinned, "Or surrogate Sidles."

"I'll remember that," Greg sighed as Jim drew.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday April 17th, 2006  
><strong>**10:58 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Go ahead Nick," Jessica said as they made their way into the building. "I just need to drop my purse off in my locker."

"See you in there," Nick said giving her a quick kiss before walking off down the hall as Jessica turned into the locker room. After tossing her purse in her locker, Jessica quickly made her way out of the locker room and off down the hall towards the break room, groaning internally when she noticed Conrad Ecklie lounging around the hallway she had to walk down.

"Why look here, if it isn't our very own little _singing _Angel of Music. Quite a show you put on last night, did you have fun getting in touch with your inner angels?" Ecklie spoke up when he saw her, a smile in place. "Makes one wonder why you're doing a job like this when you could _easily_ make millions doing your little show. Oh wait, I nearly forgot, you do this because of Ms. Sidle and your parents," he continued nodding his head as if he _had _just remembered that fact.

"Stuff it Conrad," Jessica snapped as she moved to step around him.

"Oh, I hit a nerve," Ecklie continued as he turned to look at her as she moved. "Question then is, did I hit a nerve about your relationship with Ms. Sidle, or did I hit a nerve about your parents. You know, I have to wonder...the psychological effects you must have thanks to their deaths. Makes one wonder why _any_ CSI Lab would take the risk of hiring someone with _your_ past."

"God damn it Ecklie," cursed Jessica quietly before spinning suddenly.

"Jess _NO_!" Nick cried out when he saw Jessica launch herself at Ecklie. He'd just stuck his head out of the break room to see what was keeping Jessica only to see her stepping around Ecklie, who seemed to say something to her causing her to spin suddenly back towards him. "Let go of him Jess," he told her as he pulled Jessica off of Ecklie.

"Let go of me Nick," Jessica ordered struggling to get free.

"Not going to happen Jess. He's not worth losing everything over," Nick told her as he fought to hold onto Jessica.

"Nick, you two go to my office," Gil spoke up from behind them as he looked around the hallway. Catherine and Warrick were on the far end with Greg, the latter having dropped a magazine of some sort on the ground as they stared in shock at the scene before them. Other members of the lab were blocking every empty space in the hallway either looking at Nick and Jessica or at Ecklie who was slumped against the wall, hands resting lightly against the 'v' of his collarbone as he tried to catch his breath after having Jessica choking him.

Nick did as Grissom asked and practically dragged Jessica away from Ecklie and towards his office. "Baby, you have to calm down," Nick told her as he pulled her into an embrace once they were safely inside Grissom's office. "He's not worth it, Jess."

"I know that Nick it's just…" Jessica trailed off into Nick's shoulder. "He had no right to bring my parents into this."

"I know Baby, I know, but there is nothing we can do about Ecklie and you and I both know that he is out to get Graveyard any way he can because of what you did to him," replied Nick as he rubbed her back.

"I couldn't just let him destroy the team simply because he doesn't like Grissom, Nick," Jessica said in frustration pulling away slightly.

"I know Jess…I know," Nick said, kissing Jessica's temple as he pulled her close once more.

"Ahem," Grissom cleared his throat from the doorway.

Nick and Jessica stepped apart when they heard Grissom clear his throat, Jessica not really wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Everything okay in here? No broken bones?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," Jessica answered quietly. "How's Ecklie?"

"He's in his office, other than a sore throat and need for lozenges, he's fine. Physically," he answered before glancing at Nick. "Nick, can you go give assignments to everyone in the break room, I need Jess on my own case tonight anyway..."

"Sure boss," Nick said taking the slips from Grissom, kissing Jessica quickly on the temple before leaving the office.

"How are _you_ Jess?" Grissom repeated after a moment of silence.

"Honestly?" asked Jessica nervously.

"No Jessica, I want you to lie through your teeth so I get to watch as Sara goes up one side of me and down the other because the answer I have regarding your welfare isn't going to satisfy her," he replied rolling his eyes, but still smiling. "Jessica, when do I want you _not_ to be honest with me?" he continued seriously.

"If you want the God's honest truth," Jessica began as Gil nodded. "Then the last 24 hours have not been the easiest I've ever had to deal with. The stunt Thomas and Sara pulled the other night did quite a number on me. It brought up a lot of things that have been long buried, buried since the night my parents died actually. It's going to take some time but I should be able to work through it with Nick's help. I _tried_ to ignore Ecklie Griss, I _really_ did try but he just...he used the _one_ thing against me that hurts me the most and I...I just snapped. I'm sorry," Jessica apologized. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Oh honey," Grissom sighed softly. "Look, personally, he deserved it, and he's going to deserve what he gets from Sara who we both know he can't do a thing against professionally..." he trailed off with a slight smile. "But professionally...Jess you know that there are going to be repercussions from this. This is Conrad we're talking about; he's not going to take this sitting down. I'll do everything in my power to fight for you, and I'm pretty sure Rory will not push things too far...but you could be put on suspension pending investigation..." he trailed off as he sat down.

"I know Gil, and I _am_ sorry," replied Jessica quietly.

"Jess, it's okay," he countered with a smile. "Look, give me a few minutes, I need to send out some feelers to see what Conrad is up to. We might just have you take tonight off, if not, then tomorrow for sure. If that's the case, why don't you and Sara have a girl's night, I know she's been hoping to have one with you and Catherine since Christmas..." he trailed off with a shrug as he stood. "And Jess, don't worry about it. Given the circumstances, I'm pretty sure all of us would react the same way," he added pausing to gently squeeze her shoulder before heading out of his office.

"Thanks Griss...mind if I just wait here?"

"Not at all," he called before disappearing completely.

"Knock knock."

"Sara? Chica what are you doing here?"

"Why hello there Love," Sara smiled. "I just went with the boys to the airport and decided to stop by here on my way back to the house," Sara explained as she and Sahidi came into the office and she took a place on the couch.

"Did they get off okay?"

"Perfectly. Chris told me to quote, "tell the Duchess I want a rematch next time we're together. I'll take my title back yet!" Sara giggled. "I think he's a bit perturbed that you managed to sneak all those marbles in while he was busy making sure I didn't get mine in."

"Ah, but you see, you make the perfect distraction for him," Jessica laughed.

"Oh, I know. He's still got that belief that I'm his only competition when it comes to Jesters, he forgets, Laura and I taught you all our secrets. And you in turn learned a good deal of your own," Sara agreed.

"That I did," Jessica smiled. "I'm not the Duchess for nothing ya know."

"Nope, same reason I'm the Princess and Laura's the Goddess. We are infinitely more wiser than the men in the family, _especially_ when it comes to Jesters."

"That we are," agreed Jessica

Sara grinned. "So," she began after a moment. "Out of curiosity, slow night tonight?"

"Not..._exactly_..."

"Not _exactly_...?" Sara repeated confused.

"I'm waiting to hear if I'll be suspended or not," Jessica told her quietly.

"Huh?" Sara asked blinking at Jessica for a moment. "Okay, I am completely utterly lost."

"And that's a story to be continued in a few minutes," Grissom spoke from the doorway.

"Huh?" Sara repeated turning to look at him.

"What did Ecklie say?" Jessica asked rising from her seat.

"He's contacting Atwater about this, and if you worked for him, you'd already have your pink slip and would be out the door," Grissom replied as he made his way over to his chair.

"Excuse me?" Sara spoke up even more lost.

"To which I merely replied well, you work for me and your pink slip, if you are going to have one, will be my business not his. But until things are worked out with the review board, you're going to have to be on vacation."

"Then on vacation I go," sighed Jessica. "Will you tell Nick for me?"

"Of course," he replied softly. "Jess, you may have to see a PEAP Counselor after this."

"I understand. Call me and let me know when my _vacation_ is over?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm about as lost as I think I'll ever be. But regardless, Jyn girl, what do you say to getting something to eat? It's before midnight, I believe T.G.I. Fridays is open, and I have a craving for some mozzarella sticks and potato skins," Sara spoke up.

"Of course," replied Jessica as they headed towards the door, Jessica turning back before leaving. "I really am sorry Griss," Jess said once more before leaving the room.

"So? Want to leave the car here for Nick and we can get a cab? Something tells me both of us might do well to get drunk," Sara asked when they were outside the lab a few minutes later.

"A cab sounds good," agreed Jessica. "As does the sound of getting drunk part."

"Okay, so drunk and food hunting we go," Sara smiled as she pulled out her cell.

"That we do, especially since I've suddenly found myself with absolutely nothing to do for a while."

"Ah," Sara began before pausing to talk with the cab company. "So, what happened, Baby Girl?" she continued as if they were talking about the weather.

"Oh nothing. Just attempted murder on my part," Jessica replied nonchalantly.

Sara turned and blinked at Jessica for a few minutes. "Attempted murder? And Ecklie is the one reporting you? Okay, what did the man do?" she continued as she shifted and leaned back against the wall.

"I did ignore him…at first," Jessica told her. "That is until he brought my parents into it and wanted to know why any lab in the country would take a risk on someone with my history."

"Oh no, he is _so_ dead," Sara growled as she straightened up and prepared to go into the lab.

"Sara _no_," Jessica said, grabbing Sara by the arm to prevent her from doing anything rash. "I already attacked Ecklie physically and that's why I'm on leave. I'm not about to let you go after the creep too."

"Bloody goody two-shoes," Sara grumbled as she rolled her eyes before smiling at Jessica. "Alright, I won't go and kill him, although honestly what's the worst he could do to me? Press charges? Hello, I could so have those out of the way like that," she continued snapping her fingers. "I swear, if anyone can get away with an insanity plea..."

"Yeah and I could use the same excuse Sara but that would mean that I would be out of a job permanently. As it is, if Ecklie has his way, I could be facing that very fate since Nick had to literally tear me off of him. If Nick had been any later, I would probably be up on murder charges right now."

Sara sighed softly. "Okay then, we definitely have to get drunk."

"That we do," sighed Jessica as the cab pulled up and she opened the door helping Sara in before climbing in after her.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived at their destination and were escorted to a booth, towards the back of the restaurant, Sara had requested that so that they wouldn't have to worry about people throwing any sort of fits over Sahidi taking up aisle-way.

"Your waitress will be right with you, but can I get you anything to drink?" the hostess asked.

"Ultimate Strawberry Daiquiri," Sara replied as she looked up from arranging her silverware.

"Tequila sunrise please," Jessica said. "A large one if possible."

"Certainly," she replied before heading off on her way.

"You know, I love this place. They never seem to truly change their menu, and the food is always to die for," Sara smiled. "Hmm so, we're getting drunk tonight, I'm going to just say screw any form of dieting whatsoever," she continued as their waitress returned with their drinks.

"Strawberry Daiquiri?"

"Here," Sara replied and the drink was set in front of her before Jessica received hers.

"Welcome to T.G.I. Fridays, my name is Michelle and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to order an appetizer? Or perhaps do you need more time?" she asked as she glanced between them.

"Jess?" Sara asked glancing across the table.

"Well since we've agreed that this girl's night we're throwing the diets out the window, I'll have the Chicken Quesadillas to start and then I'll have the double-glazed ribs," Jessica told her.

"Oh good choice, the ribs are fantastic," Michelle smiled. "And for you?"

"Well, I'm having fun and going with taste," Sara smiled. "And a lot of appetizers. I'm going to have the Fried mozzarella sticks as an appetizer, then for my main meal I want a House Salad with Ranch dressing, and a Tuscan Spinach Dip and the Potato Skins."

"Ah, munchies night," Michelle smiled. "Well, I'll get your 'appetizers' in and I'll be right back," she continued before making her way to the kitchen.

"So what brought on this impromptu girls night, _other_ than my rather sudden vacation?" prompted Jessica.

"Well, Gil and I are leaving Friday for Miami and this is one of the last days we have until we return so...and even then when we do get back, the lot of us are off to Dallas. You know, I'm rather surprised Atwater is going for Gil being gone so long..." she mused to herself.

"Who knows with Atwater. I just hope that Gil can get him to see reason when it comes to my attack on Ecklie."

"I'm pretty sure he will be able to Love, Gil may hate politics, but he can calm people down surprisingly well."

"My God Sara, I would've killed him if…if Nick hadn't been there…I would've…would've…" Jessica trailed off as her earlier actions truly started to set in.

"Jyn..." Sara began as she reached across the table for Jessica's hand. "Honey, it's okay. I would have done the same thing, hell I can still kill him if anyone would let me. Sweetie...you can't be angry at yourself. You're only human, and you were pushed _too_ damn _far_."

"Who did I piss off Sara? Which deity did I upset so much that they would put me through this? I just want to do my job and go home at the end of shift."

"No one Jyn. We didn't do anything. Ecklie just pissed off some deity who decided to shove a stick so far up his ass that he can't help but be a bastard to the rest of the world, and anyone who is friends with Grissom in particular...So sadly, all of this is only because you're friends with me and in turn the others..." Sara trailed off with a sigh.

"And everyone's going to think I've lost my mind for attacking a supervisor in the middle of the lab like that," Jessica groaned letting her head hit the table. "The last thing I need right now is to be seeing a bloody counselor," she grumbled from the tabletop.

"Honey, not to interrupt this moment of grumbling, since everyone's entitled to one. But I think the table might have its feelings hurt if you continue to beat it up with your head. Not that your head would mind of course," Sara added with a smile.

"I'm enjoying my Zen moment with the table, Sara," Jessica grouched.

"Not saying you aren't, but we are expecting appetizers at some point Chica."

"Fine," Jessica groaned sitting back up before taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Here we are ladies," Michelle announced moments later as she returned with the mozzarella sticks and Chicken Quesadillas.

"Thank you," Sara smiled before taking a drink.

"Okay I have to ask," Michelle began after a moment.

"Ask?" Sara repeated.

"Are you Jessica Harrison and Sara Sidle?"

"Umm," Sara began unsure.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Well, it's just that you look like them, and I was just reading about you two, well them..." Michelle shrugged. "You are them aren't you? I mean you even have your companion..." she trailed off once more as she glanced down at Sahidi. "Gorgeous dog, by the way."

"Thank you," Sara answered automatically before turning to Jessica. "Did we just get recognized in public? I mean like a couple of Hollywood Stars would?"

"Yes," Jessica replied from behind her hands, which were hiding her face, her elbows on the table supporting her head.

"Oh wow, well I just wanted to say what you guys are doing... it's fantastic. But since it seems you don't want to be recognized, do you know you're both on the cover of the Enquirer?" she continued concerned.

"We are?" Sara asked. "Umm...are you sure about that?"

"Oh God," Jessica groaned slumping back in her seat.

"Yeah, I was just reading it back in the kitchen...would you like to see it?"

"Something tells me that might be a good thing..." Sara trailed off glancing at Jessica. "Jyn?"

"Would you mind?" asked Jessica quietly.

"No problem, I'll bring it right out, along with a new drink. You might need them..." Michelle nodded before heading back there.

"Well, this night just went from abnormal to twilight zone..." Sara mused as she found the marinara sauce and took a bite of her mozzarella stick.

"Great, _more_ ammunition for Ecklie. Screw Ecklie, more ammunition for_ Julia_," Jessica moaned. "That woman has been out to get me since we first met. I swear she's worse than Ecklie. And believe me that is _not_ an easy feat."

"Honey, I've been working with Ecklie for years. For her to be 'worse than Ecklie'...you know I'm suddenly glad Gil is sibling-less..." Sara trailed off with a shudder.

"Trust me on this one Chica. She makes Ecklie seem like an angel."

Sara just blinked at her friend in shock until Michelle returned with fresh rounds and the magazine. "Let me know if you need anything, chocolate, straight liquor, anything."

"Thanks," Jessica said as she took the magazine from the waitress. She was shocked silent when she saw the front page for there staring back at her were her and Sara in the middle with pictures of Thomas, Nick, Roberto and Gil surrounding them, Nick and Roberto taking up the two corners on the side of the page that her picture was on, Thomas and Gil on the other side with Sara. "Oh God," she sighed when she read the headline splashed across the front page proclaiming 'Sisters in Everything?'.

"Oh God?" Sara repeated

"It's us alright along with Thomas, Gil, Nick and Roberto," Jessica told her. "The headline reads 'Sisters in Everything'."

"Why am I suddenly afraid of what some idiot with too much time on his hands did," Sara sighed.

"You and me both," agreed Jessica as she turned to the appointed page, groaning when she saw the photos included. Before she even began reading she had a bad feeling about this.

_"They proclaim themselves sisters in every way that matters except by blood. It appears that these 'sisters' do indeed share everything except their blood, including their respective beaus. Both women can be connected to each of the four men in their lives. Lacking a strong father figure in her life, Jessica Harrison latched on to Thomas Richards when she was the tender age of twelve, he sixteen, while they attended vocal classes together, while at the same time playing on the emotions of young Roberto Sutton, a long time family friend and playmate. When her interest changed to that of the young Roberto she passed Mr. Richards off to her friend Sara Sidle." _

Jessica began reading the article to herself as it talked about what she and Sara had done over the years, what schools they had attended etc, until it got to her sudden reappearance in society months earlier.

_"Seven months ago Miss Harrison was seen attending the opening of her own Foundation on the arm of the very same Roberto Sutton she had toyed with earlier in her life. At the time, Miss Harrison had been engaged to the wealthy young man, only to break up with him weeks after the opening and taking up with Las Vegas criminalist Nicholas Stokes, one time paramour of best friend Sara Sidle. Is Nicholas Stokes, the son of Texas Supreme Court Judge William Stokes, really the man of Miss Harrison's heart or does she yearn for another? Does her heart long for the young man that was taken from her years ago by her dear friend Miss Sidle?"_

"_It would appear so if last night's surprise performance by Thomas Richard's touring company of Phantom of the Opera at the opening gala of the Las Vegas branch of Miss Harrison's Foundation is anything to go by. This reporter managed to get a picture of Miss Harrison and Mr. Richards in a rather passionate kiss while Mr. Stokes watched from the sidelines. What was Miss Sidle's reaction to her best friend kissing the young man that had stolen her heart at a young age? That I'm afraid, is a question that may never be answered. Miss Sidle was in attendance on the arm of her one time Crime Lab supervisor Gilbert Grissom, the same man who is now Miss Harrison's supervisor as well as that of Mr. Stokes. Is Mr. Grissom so blind as to not see what is going on right in front of him in regards to the torrid love affair between Miss Harrison and Mr. Stokes? Perhaps it is more a case that Mr. Grissom is too blinded by feelings for Miss Sidle to realize what is happening right in front of his very eyes."_

"_How long will it be before Miss Sidle and Miss Harrison decide that they have tired of their current beaus and decide to swap once more? Miss Harrison has been linked with Thomas Richards, Roberto Sutton and Nicholas Stokes and Miss Sidle has herself been linked to Thomas Richards and Nicholas Stokes and is currently involved with Gilbert Grissom. The only men left for these women to share would be Gilbert Grissom and Roberto Sutton, but then we may never know if Miss Sidle has already been involved with Mr. Sutton as her relationship with Miss Harrison spans a twenty year period in which both women knew Mr. Sutton and if she has, then that leaves only Gilbert Grissom to be shared between the two women who share everything but blood."_

"Oh brother, does this person have way too much time on his hands," Sara sighed before downing the last of her drink. "Okay, I'm starting to think our lives have reached the point where they can no longer get worse, only better."

"I just hope Nick's parents don't see this but knowing Julia, she'll make sure that they do," sighed Jessica before taking a good drink.

"Lovely," Sara sighed.

"I take it you finished the article," Michelle spoke up gathering their attention. "New drinks to go with dinner? And personally, it's obviously a load of crap. I mean really, you two just radiate good honest people, and anyone who knows what they are looking at would know that it's obvious that you love this Nick fellow and you're head over heels for this Grissom. And the pictures of you with Nick and with Thomas are obviously a few years old and only the picture of you with Thomas has any sense of feelings of a romantic nature to it," Michelle rambled on as she gave them their food. "So anyway, going to shut up. Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"I think I'll take that new drink if you don't mind," replied Jessica.

"Of course, I'll be right back, and enjoy your meal," Michelle smiled once more before disappearing.

"Thank God Ecklie only ever read the newspaper article. If he'd read this he really would be dead right now because I think Nick would have helped me kill him right where he stood," commented Jessica after the waitress had left.

"Yup, and Gil would have provided the means of disposing of the body while Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Mia made sure there were no witnesses," Sara agreed. "God, can you imagine that trial. 'Your honor, please I know that murder is murder, but isn't it obvious that they all were not in their right mind at the time. Please? Listen to the blind woman...I know what I'm talking about...'." Sara giggled.

Jessica couldn't help but giggle at Sara's reasoning.

"Okay, here is my theory Chica Maria," Sara began after Michelle had dropped off fresh drinks. "We are going to ignore all the insanity that is our lives at this moment. And we are going to enjoy a nice girls night, perhaps throw around a few wedding plans, who knows, whatever comes up. We're going to stay here until they close, and get completely wasted. Then tomorrow or the next day, we'll deal with the real world. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Jessica.

"Good. Now, help me locate my food," Sara grinned.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday April 19th, 2006  
><strong>**2:30pm  
><strong>**Desert Palms Hospital**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jessica reluctantly made her way into Desert Palms hospital on her way to her first appointment with Dr. Carolyn Gale, her assigned P.E.A.P counselor. She stopped outside the door and knocked, praying that something might have come up and she could get out of this session.

"Hello," an older woman with short blonde hair greeted as she opened the door. "Ms. Harrison?"

"That would be me, I guess," replied Jessica nervously.

"Please, come in," the doctor continued as she opened the door completely. Inside Jessica found a room done in sort of an African motif, before she followed the woman through a door towards the back and found herself in a room with a white couch opposite a leather chair, bookcases lining the three walls other than the one where the couch was, which had a large window. The bookcase by the wall between the door and the wall with the couch was covered with various toys and figures, and against the wall with the door was a small table with a box of sand. /-/_Sand?_/-/. The wall opposite the 'child's wall' was occupied by a desk obviously well used; numerous books and closed folders covered the desk, along with a laptop and phone.

"I'm Carolyn Gale, but please, call me Carolyn," the woman continued as she closed the door behind them.

"All right…Carolyn," replied Jessica stepping further into the room, her step rather hesitant.

"Please, have a seat. Or if you prefer you can remain standing..." Carolyn offered.

"Thank you," Jessica said taking a seat nervously on the white couch.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" Carolyn asked as she sat down.

"I'm here because I was told to be here if I want my job back," Jessica told her.

"That's _why_ you're here," Carolyn countered softly. "But I didn't ask that my dear, what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't have anything I would like to talk about," replied Jessica.

"Fair enough," Carolyn agreed. "Well, how about I tell you a bit about myself?"

"If that's what you want," commented Jessica.

"Well, I've been a Psychologist for thirty years, yes that does make me quite a few years old," she added with a smile. "I got into this business because I was abused by my great-uncle. Yes, lovely fun life I know. Although you might have a bit of understanding about this as well with your line of work," she trailed off with a shrug. "A good deal of my work involved children, as you can guess by the wall over there," she continued gesturing to the 'child's wall'. "Outside of work, I spend most of my time with my horse. Rather empty life I know, but it's mine and I'm happy," she shrugged.

Seeing Jessica's nod Carolyn looked down at the blank tablet in her lap. "So, you're a CSI? I've always been curious about your job. What's it like?"

"I'm a scientist. I use science to solve crimes," replied Jessica with a shrug.

"Any science in particular?" Carolyn continued leaning forward, clearly curious.

"Every CSI has a particular area in which they specialize. Mine would be ballistics."

"Oh? There is a good deal to the knowledge of ballistics?"

"Every firearm is different and therefore each has its own characteristics. These characteristics tell me the type of weapon but also give me something to use to match the bullets to a specific firearm," explained Jessica.

"Wow, the knowledge you must have must be extensive."

"I guess," shrugged Jessica noncommittally.

"So you enjoy your work, obviously. Are your co-workers nice?"

"For the most part I guess," Jessica shrugged

"I see," Carolyn smiled. "Well, tell me about them? What do they do as Criminalists? Are they ballistic experts like you? Or do their expertise lie elsewhere? I'm immensely curious about all of this, the job of a CSI that is," she added as she sat back.

"Well, Gil, my supervisor is an Entomologist or as we like to call him, the bug guy. Catherine is the expert in blood spatter analysis. Warrick is the audio/visual expert, Sara was Material and Element analysis, Greg is our resident DNA expert and Nick is hair and fiber analysis."

"Wow, so many different specialties. You must all work very well together," Carolyn smiled. "But you said Sara _was_? Does that mean she changed her specialty or does she no longer work with you?"

"Sara lost her sight due to an injury so she's no longer able to work as a CSI," replied Jessica.

"Oh I'm sorry," Carolyn sighed. "Are you close with Sara? Or Catherine? It sounds like the three of you are...or were...surrounded by men."

"Sara's family. She's the closest thing to a sister a girl can have."

"Ah, so you and Sara are very close. Have you been 'sisters' for a long time then?"

"Over twenty years. We met at science camp when I was almost 10. She was fourteen."

"Very long time indeed. So I guess you two have been through everything together huh? First loves, driver's licenses and all that fun," Carolyn smiled.

"We've been through a lot together. More than most sisters I think."

Carolyn nodded. "So what about the others you work with? Are you close to them like you are Sara?"

"Greg tends to be like an annoying little brother at times. Catherine and Warrick are great but they have a family to care for. Gil...I don't know what to classify Gil as and as for Nick..."

"As for Nick?"

"Next to Sara, he's the person I'm closest to. Other than Sara, he knows the most about me, about my past."

"I see. So, Nick...does he know more than your fiancé? Or _is_ he your fiancé?" she asked with a smile.

"Nick is my fiancé," replied Jessica as she subconsciously played with her engagement ring

"So, what is he like? It must be interesting to work with the man you intend to marry..."

"Nick's a great guy. Sweet...charming...sexy... We make sure that we leave our work at the lab so that when we're off shift it's just him and me and we don't talk about work. He's helped me through a lot recently."

"That's good. And it's good that you have someone who is there to help you with things. Everyone needs a person like that... First love?" Carolyn asked with another smile. "You have the aura my sister did when she was engaged to her first love."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To those who know the look." Carolyn laughed softly. "Trust me, not everyone will be able to tell. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. So, have you picked the day?"

"The wedding's been put on hold for the time being due to some rather unexpected circumstances."

"Ah," nodded Carolyn. "Well, long engagements are always fun as well. And it gives more time to just enjoy being a couple before becoming 'a married couple'."

"I'm actually quite glad we're having a long engagement. I nearly rushed into marriage once before and I don't want to rush with Nick."

"Oh?"

"Nick and I had a misunderstanding which led to a huge fight at the lab one day. The result of which was me leaving Vegas and returning to a life I'd walked away from and found me almost walking down the aisle with a man I knew as a child."

"Wow," Carolyn murmured. "That must have been an interesting event...But how did you go from Nick to being engaged to another man? I mean I'm taking a guess this all happened rather quickly, I'm not sure why but that's just the feeling I get...I should probably tell you I sometimes speak before I think things out..." she trailed off rolling her eyes at herself.

"Nick was the first man I ever let in. I let him start seeing a side of me that even Sara's never seen. He reacted fine at first but then something happened. I don't know what but he started acting differently around me. He started accusing me of cheating on him with some of the other guys from the lab, who were nothing more than friends and were actually trying to help me figure out what was going on. He accused me of lying to him about things in my past and I lost it. We had a huge fight and I ran. I ran right back to the life I'd left at 18. A life that I figured he wouldn't follow me to. I decided to seek safety the only way I knew how."

**:-:-: _Flashback_ :-:-:**

"May I help you?"

"Good afternoon Stefan," Jessica greeted him after he opened the door. "Is Alejandro at home?" she asked stepping into the foyer at Las Nubes.

"Mr. Sutton is in his study, Miss Harrison."

"Would you please inform him that I am here and that I would like to speak with him privately."

"Of course Miss Harrison, kindly wait here please," Stefan instructed before turning and disappearing down the hall. "Mr. Sutton has agreed to see you Miss Harrison," Stefan informed her a few minutes later. "If you will please follow me," he instructed as he led Jessica from the foyer, down the hall he'd disappeared down a few minutes earlier, stopping outside a closed door. After a brief knock, Stefan opened the door and stepped inside. "Miss Harrison to see you, Sir."

"Thank you Stefan," replied Alejandro as Jessica stepped into the room around Stefan, who bowed and closed the door behind him, leaving Jessica and Alejandro alone. Alejandro was a broad man of just under six feet in height, with dancing brown eyes, his slightly silvering black hair belying his late sixties age. "Well, if it isn't little Jessica Harrison all grown up into a beautiful young woman," he said as he walked over to Jessica, taking her hands in his and kissing her lightly on each cheek.

"Hello Alejandro," Jessica greeted in return.

"How are you, my dear?" Alejandro asked as he led Jessica towards his desk, indicating for her to sit in one of the chairs while he retook his seat behind the desk. "It's been a long time since we've seen you here at Las Nubes. Twelve years I believe."

"That sounds about right Alejandro," agreed Jessica.

"So tell me Jessica, what has brought you to Las Nubes after all this time?"

"My father."

"What do you mean your father brought you here?" asked Alejandro in confusion.

"I was going through my father's study this morning when I…"

"You have finally returned to the manor house at Heaven's Paradise then," commented Alejandro in surprise.

"Yes, I have, and my reasons for doing so are nobody's business but my own Alejandro," Jessica informed him. "Now, as I was saying, I was going through my father's study this morning when I came across a letter; a letter written to me by my father shortly before his death."

"What did your father say that would send you here, child?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"It was not so much the letter that brought me here Alejandro, but what I found _with_ the letter," replied Jessica as she pulled a folded up piece of paper from her purse. "I have come here to ask you to honor the agreement you made with my father over twenty years ago," she said as she handed the paper to Alejandro.

"I see," he sighed as he unfolded the paper, revealing the marriage agreement he had made with the late Sebastian Harrison. "Why now Jessica? Why come out of hiding after twelve years and ask to marry my son?"

"I have my reasons," Jessica replied quietly. "And I was not hiding Alejandro. I could have easily been found by anyone who bothered to look for me."

"Alicia wanted to Jessica but we both agreed it was for the best to leave you be, hoping that one day you would return to us. And now you have. Twelve years later requesting to marry my youngest son."

"Will you honor the agreement then?"

"Roberto is a sensitive soul Jessica, much the same as you are. When he finds the woman of his heart, he will lose himself in her completely. He will give her every last piece of his soul. I'm afraid the woman my son gives his heart to will _not_ be you Jessica," Alejandro informed her.

"I see," replied Jessica, fighting back the tears that were threatening, thanks to another rejection only this one from someone she considered family. "May I ask why Alejandro?"

"Because Jessica, I can see in your eyes that your heart already belongs to another. I will not allow my son to give his heart to a woman who cannot return his feelings because those feelings are for another," Alejandro explained. "I will _not_ allow my son to be involved with a woman who will leave him when the man of her heart returns."

"I won't lie to you Alejandro, my heart _did_ belong to another," Jessica told him quietly. "And _he_ is the reason I have returned to the life I walked away from twelve years ago. I trusted this man with my heart…my soul, and when he began to learn the secrets of my past he turned from me Alejandro. I gave this man my heart and in return he broke it. He broke it into a million tiny pieces and the chances of me returning to him are very small Alejandro, as is the likelihood of him coming after me. I walked away from this life twelve years ago Alejandro in the hopes of building a new life where the spirits of my past could not haunt me, only to have those spirits bring that new life crashing down around me, sending me back to the life I was born into."

"I am sorry for your pain and heartache Jessica, but marrying my son will not ease your burden," commented Alejandro.

"So you will not honor your agreement with my father then?"

"No Jessica. I'm sorry, but I cannot."

"That is your right," Jessica sighed in defeat. "Thank you for seeing me Ale…Mr. Sutton. I apologize for taking up so much of your time this afternoon," she said, desperately fighting back the sobs that were threatening as she rose. "I'll see myself out. Good day," she finished as she made her way quickly to the door.

"Jessica wait…" Alejandro called after her as the door to his study closed behind the distraught young woman.

Jessica made her way to the front doors as quickly as she could without actually breaking into a run, determined not to breakdown completely until she was safely behind her bedroom door. She was so caught up in trying not to cry that she never noticed the young man preparing to enter the house as she exited, nor did she notice that he bore a striking resemblance to the man she had just been speaking to, nor the fact that he watched her go by him, wiping away an escaped tear or two before climbing into the waiting car.

**:-:-: _Present_ :-:-:**

"Goodness, I can't imagine what that must have been like for you," Carolyn sighed softly. "But I'm confused by something, if Alejandro rejected your request, then how did you and Roberto still end up engaged to be married?"

"That was Alicia's doing. Alicia is Roberto's mother. Elsie, my housekeeper, called Alicia the next day out of concern for me," replied Jessica

**:-:-: _Flashback_ :-:-:**

"Jessica honey, it's Alicia. Will you please open the door?" Getting no response she tried again. "Jess honey, _please_ open the door." With still no response, Alicia gave it one last try, "Jess honey, if you need to talk all you need to do is call me, you know that, right? Listen honey, I'm going to leave you alone now, but please _talk_ to someone." With that last plea, Alicia turned and started walking away from the closed door. She did not get very far when she heard the lock click open. She turned and walked back towards the still closed door, opening it carefully to find Jessica folding herself back up onto the window seat after having unlocked the door.

"Why are you here, Alicia?" asked Jessica quietly when Alicia had sat down opposite her.

"Elsie called me. She's worried about you Jessica," Alicia replied as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind Jessica's ear. "She tells me you haven't eaten anything since returning home from Las Nubes yesterday afternoon."

"Why bother eating when you have nothing to live for," sighed Jessica as she rested her head on the window, her gaze out across the grounds.

"Honey, you don't mean that. You can't possibly have nothing to live for," chided Alicia in concern. She did not like the apathy she heard in Jessica's voice. "What about your life in San Francisco with the police department?"

"That life is over Alicia. There is nothing left for me there except heartache and pain."

"Is that why you have returned home?"

"Yes. I can't return to that life Alicia."

"You fell in love didn't you," commented Alicia, eliciting a nod from Jessica. "And this young man proceeded to break your heart, oh my poor dear," sighed Alicia as she pulled Jessica into a hug as the younger woman started crying. "Honey, you shouldn't stay here alone. Why don't you come stay with us at Las Nubes…"

"I can't," Jessica replied pulling back.

"Why ever not child? You know I think of you as a daughter."

"I know Alicia but I can't. Not after yesterday."

"Honey, what _did_ happen yesterday? I know you were at Las Nubes, Elsie told me as much but I knew even before she called me that you had been there. Roberto saw you," Alicia said.

"He did?"

"Yes Honey, he did. He asked me who the young woman was who had passed him on the front steps. I had no idea what he was talking about so I asked him to describe the young woman and when he was finished I knew that it was you he was talking about. Might I add that he was quite worried about you? He saw your tears as you passed him, which is what led him to question me," she said as she wiped away Jessica's tears. "Honey what happened yesterday that would make you leave in tears?"

"I learned that I am _truly_ alone in this world and that I will forever _be_ alone…"

"Oh Honey, no. You are not alone and you will never _be_ alone. You are a wonderful young woman who deserves to be loved and cared for," reassured Alicia.

"Then why did Alejandro refuse to honor his agreement with my father?"

"Agreement? Honey _what_ agreement?"

"My father made arrangements for me should anything ever happen to them. He…he had a suspicion that he and my mother might not live long enough to see me grow up."

"Jessica, what are you saying?" asked Alicia in concern.

"He'd been receiving threats for a few months, each worse than the other. He had his suspicions about who it was behind them but he had no actual proof to take to the police."

"Honey, how do you know all this? You were only seven when your parents were killed," Alicia wondered.

"My father wrote me a letter, a letter that my guardians were supposed to give to me when I turned eighteen. I found the letter yesterday when I was going through my father's study. The agreement I spoke of was with the letter. It was an agreement he'd made with Alejandro, maybe a week or so before he died. In it Alejandro agreed to allow me to marry one of his sons anytime after I reached the age of majority should I wish it. It was my father's way of making sure I was taken care of along with the rest of the Estate."

"This is the agreement you went to see my husband about yesterday?" questioned Alicia.

"Yes. I went to see if Alejandro would honor the agreement. He refused. I can't return to the life I built for myself and I am apparently not welcome in the world my father tried to create for me. I don't belong anywhere Alicia, so what's the point of continuing on."

"Oh Honey, that is not true. You should have come to me first. I would have made sure that Alejandro honored his word to your father. I _will_ make sure that he upholds his word. I promise you Jessica, you _will_ have a family and that you will _never_ be alone. Now come, you need to get dressed," Alicia instructed.

"Alicia, what are you talking about? How can you make Alejandro change his mind when he made it _quite_ clear yesterday that I am not welcome when it comes to his son? And why do I need to get dressed?" asked Jessica in complete confusion.

"You leave Alejandro to me Jessica and as for getting dressed, Roberto is downstairs waiting to see you," Alicia replied.

"What? Alicia…"

"No arguments child. Roberto was quite upset when he saw you crying yesterday and he was even more upset when he learned who it was that had been crying. He insisted on coming with me this evening. He's waiting for you so you can either go down in your pajamas or you can put some other clothes on," instructed Alicia as she pulled Jessica to her feet before pushing her towards the closet.

A few minutes later Alicia was leading an unsure Jessica downstairs to where Roberto was waiting, before heading home to have a few words with her husband.

**:-:-: _Present_ :-:-:**

"Wow," Carolyn echoed. "So you and Roberto were going to marry, then things changed and here you are."

"Here I am," agreed Jessica.

"A good place to be," Carolyn smiled softly as she looked over at the clock. "But, it seems our time has come and past," she continued looking back at Jessica.

"So what now?"

"Well, seeing as these sessions are ordered by your work, I need to see you a total of five more times. We can do it one of many ways, one session a week for six weeks. Or if you like you can come sooner if I have an opening..." Carolyn trailed off leaving the choice in her hands.

"Once a week sounds good," replied Jessica.

"Okay, so I will see you next week, at say... how does one work for you?" Carolyn asked as she looked at her book.

"One is fine."

"Okay, so I'll see you in a week then," Carolyn smiled as she set the book aside and rose to escort Jessica from the room.

"Alright," Jessica said as she opened the door.

"Have a good week then Jessica," Carolyn smiled before Jessica left.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To : Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>**From : Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**Subject : Hey Sis  
><strong>**Date : Friday April 21st, 2006 7:16 p.m. PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Jyn :)

Have I ever mentioned my brother is insane for creating that family site of his? But at the same time, I'm suddenly glad for this e-mail, even though I haven't used it other than for Laura, Jack, and Scor for the last five years...lol Oh did I tell you Scor offered Gil an addy on this one? Strange thought isn't that...can you imagine? , or perhaps ...oh lord, that would be the one that Scor would make...scary thought...

Anyway, how are things out there?

Well it's Friday,\; we're here. Got into town just after four-thirty yesterday. Took about an hour to get the car and everything, all that lovely fun. Oh and I have now learned just how...interesting...it is to fly public airlines with a companion animal. At least one the size of Sahidi. We had to sit in the first set of seats in coach because that was the only area with enough space in the foot area to fit Sahidi, luckily the people who were sitting there had no issues with switching seats, in fact they were very nice about it all things considered...Oh but you would have been so proud, he was an angel the entire flight. 0:)

So anyway, we got here at the hotel about 5:30ish last night, unpacked all that fun. Oh and girl, I swear, I'm seriously liking the Miami-Dade County D.A. They put us up in the Holiday Inn Port of Miami. Now let me tell you something from my time here in Coral Gables, Downtown Miami is where people come, of course, and the Port of Miami...well hey, hotels here while not expensive, just pamper you. At least in my opinion. I mean come on, we have a bathtub (And BUBBLES, course those are thanks to Cath, but still ;) ) A coffee maker (thank you God, no having to deal with other people's versions of coffee) a Crib of all things, which we had removed for obvious reasons ;). There's so many things it's just not even funny, it took nearly two hours for me to memorize where everything was, Gil was near to laughing his head off cause I'd stop and be like, okay so remind me here, bathroom there, bed there, couch there... no wait, that's the rollaway we've given to Sahidi...My dog is in heaven I tell you ;)

But yeah, love this place. Course I can't wait to get home but that's life :)

Oh, hey we went to this place across the street for dinner last night. Bongo's Cuban Café. What's her name owns it...okay Sara come on, kick in brain. Uggh, I spent too much time with the D.A. and meeting the Miami CSI team. Although that was fun :)

Oh, Gloria Estefan, yeah she owns Bongo's. So Gil and I went there for dinner. And let me say, damn that place has this FANTASTIC Strawberry Daiquiri. It had lemon and lime in it too...I don't know why but I just loved it...must try to find out how to make it back home, the lemon and lime just brought out the flavor of the strawberries more...But anyhow, so Gil had this thing called "Bistec Empanizado". Personally that doesn't sound very appetizing for some reason, but he enjoyed it. I think it was Breaded Cuban steak topped with marinara and melted mozzarella...except for the steak part, it did seem rather interesting sounding... :) but they had this "Ensalada de Futas, Tropicales"...(Hard to decipher huh ;) ) and God, that Tropical fruit... oh life was good :) OH but the best part. Jyn girl, they had Chocolate Flan...

I've died and gone to heaven, I tell you.

But anyway :) so had dinner, got up, met with Mitch... that man has called us twenty times today to make sure we're okay. I think he's a bit worried or something...which reminds me...bad news.

John's out on bail. He's got one of those ankle trackers and all...but Stevens...oh the bastard managed to get him out on bail. HOW he could afford bail is beyond me...but argh...

But not going to think about, as is, I got to get off to bed. I have no idea what we're doing tomorrow, but I'm exhausted so...

Have a good night Jyn, love you

Sara

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**From: Duchess **at Sidle . org**  
><strong>**Subject: Re: Hey Sis  
><strong>**Date: Friday April 21, 2006 10:30pm PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Sara,

I'm suddenly glad Scor created that site of his. Heaven help us if he offers one to Nick as well. Why can I see all of a sudden flashing through my head? Oh heaven help us if that ever happens.

I'm glad you and Gil arrived safely and are settling in. So, what do you think of Horatio and his team?

God Sara, now I know why you showed up so suddenly in San Francisco the other year when you were on a forced leave. I don't know how you survived. I'm going stir crazy here and it's only been 5 days. When I walked away from everything last year at least I had the horses to keep me occupied but now I don't know what to do with myself. Nick's being really supportive, and it does help to an extent but I don't know Sara. Things aren't looking too cheery here in regards to my future. I think Ecklie's doing everything in his power to keep me on leave and I don't dare do anything to go against him publicly. The last thing we need is to give John's attorney anymore ammunition, plus I've been in the press so much lately that I just can't face it anymore. Did you know that I can't step outside right now without some reporter throwing questions my way. It's driving me nuts. Why can't I just fade back into the background again and get back to doing what I love?

I had my first session with the P.E.A.P counselor this week. I don't know what to make of it. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things progress. She asked me about Roberto and how I went from Nick to him so quickly. I know you're probably wondering about that yourself. Other than Nick, this counselor is the only one that I've told the truth to about that and it wasn't all that easy to tell her either.

Hang on…

Okay, I'm back. Sorry bout that. Nick was just leaving to head into work. He says 'Hi' and 'make sure Griss enjoys time off when you're not worrying about the trial'.

I can't believe that bastard is out on bail. How the hell can they let a convicted criminal out on bail? I guess the rulings from California and Nevada don't mean anything down there in Miami. Let's just hope that John is smart enough to stay as far away from you as possible, but I would keep my guard up just in case if I were you.

I guess I better let you go so you can get some sleep.

Oh, and can you tell Calleigh the next time you see her that I said thanks and that she was right, it's a really good read and quite informative. She'll know what I'm talking about.

Have a good night Sis, talk to you soon.

Love you.

Jess.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday April 22nd, 2006  
><strong>**10:09 a.m.  
><strong>**Downtown Miami, Florida  
><strong>**Holiday Inn Port of Miami**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So, what shall we do today?" Sara asked as she came out of the bathroom after her shower.

"Well, how does a road trip sound?" Gil suggested as he looked up from his laptop.

"Road trip?" she countered as she found the bed behind him and sat down.

"Mm hmm," he answered before turning to face her. "I've been doing some research, how would you like to visit the Kennedy Space Center? Together," he added unsure if she'd been there before.

"Oh wow," Sara grinned. "That would be...so awesome."

"Really?"

"Of course really," she rolled her eyes. "Gil, we're scientists. I'm a physist. This is the place where space rockets and probes and the Hubble Telescope all took off from..."

Gil laughed as she threw up her hands in exasperation. "Okay, I agree," he continued with a smile.

"But Love, it's already ten, it's a four hour drive to Orlando...isn't it a bit late to be going today?" she asked with a frown.

"Well yes, but that's why I was thinking of going into Orlando now, maybe we can walk around the Florida Mall or something. Get a hotel for the night and go to the Space Center first thing tomorrow."

"You're offering to go to a mall.?" she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Honey, there's a distinct difference between going to the mall with you and say...going to the mall with Greg or Catherine."

"Better not let them hear you say that," Sara laughed. "But Gil...I know the state is paying for our hotel, but can we _really_ afford last minute tickets to Cape Canaveral and a hotel..." she continued concerned.

"Honey," he began shaking his head as he moved to sit next to her and take her hands in his own. "We've been over this Acushla. You may have been the workaholic, but we _both_ know I'm just as bad as you. For twenty-eight years my life was simply my work. Other than the occasional trip to see my mother, my pets, and my passes for the roller coasters, I had _very_ few expenses. The house is _completely_ paid for, so there isn't that to worry about, the _car_ is paid for, insurance I _always_ paid for the year in advance. Other then utility bills, I _never_ had any reason to spend money. We're not as well of as Jessica..."

"No shit," Sara snorted and he laughed softly.

"_But_ we also aren't in the poorhouse. I'm not saying we can go out and purchase a castle in Scotland, but we _can_ enjoy a few trips here and there."

Sara shook her head. "I'm going to drive you nuts about this, aren't I?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, you are. But if the roles were reversed, I'd drive you just as crazy," he countered.

"Probably, it just is so weird you know. I've gone so many years supporting myself, and now this past year I haven't even been able to contribute to the household..." Sara trailed off with a sigh.

"I know Acushla." he replied softly as he pulled her to him. "But Sara, don't forget. You're _working_ again, and soon you'll have the income from the Foundation. So you _will_ be contributing."

"I know."

"Besides Sara, for the first time I have something I _want_ to spend money on," he continued with a smile.

"What's that?"

"You."

"_Gil_," she replied giving him a look to which he only laughed.

"Sara, _honey_, accept it. My new mission in life is to _make up_ for the ass I was for years."

"I'll accept it when _you_ realize I've already forgiven you for that," she countered.

"Okay, okay. Truce," he declared with a laugh. "_So_, shall we go to Orlando?"

"Let's do it," Sara giggled. "God, I suddenly feel like a teenager for some reason."

"Well, it could be because we are sneaking off for the weekend to go to a "theme park" and running away from our 'parents', " he suggested.

"So does that make the D.A. our parents?" she laughed.

"Well, he is checking in on us every four hours after all," he pointed out.

"Oh I know, I swear we hear more from Mitch than we do everyone back in Vegas, California, and up in Chiefland combined. And there's a hell of a lot more of them for the love of God," Sara shook her head.

"He's worried Acushla, I can't say I blame him in all honesty."

"Neither do I," Sara agreed with a sigh. "But so we're going on a road trip then."

"If you want to."

"GIL!" she shrieked lightly as she rose and turned to glare at him, hands on her hips even. "You just offered me the chance to see rockets and everything else. If I want to is not an option. It's a matter of fact. So come on, we must pack!"

Gil laughed as he rose. "Go pack up things in the bathroom, I'll start with Sahidi's things," he prompted and she grinned at him before turning and going back to the bathroom.

Shaking his head he looked over at Sahidi. "I think she's going to tire both of us out," he smiled as he walked over to the laptop. "By the way, how does a dinner show sound tonight?" he called with a smirk.

"Cool, what one?"

"Arabian Nights," he answered as he pulled out his cell phone. Hearing her shriek of delight he quickly dialed the number to make their reservations.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>**From: Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**Subject: OMG  
><strong>**Date: Saturday April 22, 2006 3:48pm PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Jyn girl,

Ah, so you're happy about that site too huh? Oh and I know, I can just see that e-mai being added to my address book and the site along with information about the Sidle family's very own Texas Ranger...God my brother is insane :) LOL

Thank you, we're having fun. (but I'll get to that later ;) ) So what did I think about Horatio Caine and his team? Okay, first...there is just something about that man. You know, it was years ago now that Cath and Warrick came here, and of course Cath made sure to point out the team members later when she had seen a picture of them in a CSI newsletter. At the time, I had to admit, that Horatio had the whole good guy, make women faint thing going, especially with those glasses that he was wearing. (I've since been informed he is always wearing those glasses). But meeting him in person, it just proves my initial thought that he was really one of the 'good guys'. He was so sweet, I'm telling you. :) And of course I had met Calleigh briefly there in Texas, was great to actually get to chat with her. I think we scared the men though, having a 'secret woman CSI talk' as Eric called it. (Interesting one that one...some reason I can just picture every woman back at the lab drooling over him, then again they'd probably drool over Horatio and Wolfe too. Don't know if you met him, he's the new guy. Sweetheart really. Reminds me of Greggo...a lot…but as far as I know no obsession with Greg's music for Wolfe (something I'm sure his team is thankful for ;) )

So, you're going nuts there at home. Honey, I know just how you're feeling. And as for how I survived, beats the bloody hell out of me in all honesty...oh wait. I had you ;) Sadly I can't do that for you...grr damn trial. Oh honey, all right you, listen to me. This is Ecklie, he's an ass, a jerk. But he's not an idiot. He wouldn't be stupid enough to try and fire you now. I doubt Atwater has gotten over the fear from Thanksgiving. Hell, I doubt he's going to be getting over that any time soon. On the other hand, Love, you do leave...I know of a few labs around the country that would be thrilled to have you, and in turn Nick, as we both know he'd be right behind you...but as for going against him publicly...Jyn, what Stevens does is my issue. Besides, I think he's learned his lesson about trying to use you against me, and that won't even work here, remember, we're dealing with a kidnapping, not murder and us being the CSIs who worked the murder. Here I'm just the kidnapping victim, nothing more. So you know what, if you want to go out against him publicly...Jyn, go for it. He doesn't deserve any less; you and I both know it. But at the same time...sounds like it wouldn't be a good idea right now...and as for the press. Jyn...trust me, by the time we get back to Vegas, you are going to be the last thing on anyone's minds. We're getting calls here for interviews, and the trial isn't even over yet, so by the time it is, I know that those reporters are going to be more interested in what's happening to John, trying to get my interview and all that hassle. Which luckily, I have my darling press manager of a brother for who seems to truly love telling them to get lost... (or his more colorful terminology ;) ) As for why you can't just fade into the background again...Honey, after the last few months, that's not possible...

Oh, hang on, have to sing with the radio...

Go on now Go! Walk out the door, just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no not I, I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. I'll survive. I will survive…

Sorry, had to type that while I was singing to include you in this. We're driving down I-4 right now, and Gil is laughing cause I've been dancing along to the song as I sang, well as much as one can dance while sitting in the front seat with my feet on the dashboard and a laptop on my lap of course ;)

But back to where I was before Gloria began to sing LOL! :) But yeah Love, after the last few months, us being center stage with the trials...going back to the background isn't going to be possible at the moment. Give it time though, they'll forget about us again. Sad as it sounds, pray for another Hollywood breakup and ta da, we're yesterday's news that fast.

But enough worry about reporters! So you had your first session...interesting. Did you get someone other than Heidi Fink? (she's the one I had...let me say, that woman has an uncanny ability for getting you to talk about the weirdest things. She listened to me ramble about Scor's dogs for two hours one day...) As for what to make of it. Love this is us; we don't open up (see above as an obvious example of my second session, first being discussing my drinking...grr). Hopefully things will go well, and if not, hey it's only six sessions that are mandatory...-shrug-. Hmm, she got you talking about Roberto...wow. You should have seen your future 'brother-in-law' after I read that half an hour ago, I think I damn near almost caused him to have an accident when I shrieked and started babbling incoherently there for a minute...

Which by the way, he says 'Good God, Jessica! Are you trying to give me a heart attack by surprising this one?' (Yeah he sort of glared at me for about ten minutes of driving until he rolled his eyes. surprising how easy it is to make that man smile, a simple smile and hey...he's putty in my hands I tell you ;) LOL :) ) As for if I'm wondering, Jyn girl. Honestly it didn't take much to put a few things together. I may be out of the loop on major details. But Roberto did tell me once that you went back there and were fulfilling your family's wish to see you happy, you're suddenly engaged to Roberto...this is the Aragon family...E does equal MC squared after all ;) )

Oh, new good song :) Mark Chestnutt's She Was (I blame your guy for my enjoyment of country music now, considering I didn't grow up on it after all ;) Anyway, yeah, he's out. Stevens somehow managed to convince the judge that the cases there shouldn't impede on his first amendment rights, but to be helpful, he's got an electronic tracking device and all that...And I do believe that for once he might actually heed the advice of others and stay away from me. (Although we are keeping our guard up, and is part of the reason we're not staying in town on weekends...

Which I suppose brings me to what the heck it is that we're doing and why we're driving down I-4. Okay, just let me say, I LOVE this man. Woke up this morning, had no idea what to do for the day, and asked him that very thing after I had a shower. Would you believe he suggested that we come up to Orlando and go to Kennedy Space Center tomorrow? Of course then he was like unless you've been there or if you're not interested...I was like HELLO! We're scientists for the love of formaldehyde! Like I wouldn't be interested in going to CAPE CANAVERAL!

Then he actually suggested that we come up to Orlando today, get a hotel for the night and go (you aren't going to believe this) shopping. Yes, a man has suggested shopping at a mall. Not just any mall, The Florida Mall! Jyn, this mall is the biggest mall in Florida, there's some 200 stores. I used to dream about coming up here after I graduated to just wander and browse and all that fun you know? Hell, I was planning on going and seeing Scor and kidnapping him to drag his ass to the mall (and we both know how well that would have gone over ;) ). But no, this man suggested it...I near about fell off the bed when that came out of his mouth. But you're going to love his reply to my questioning if he had lost his mind. He said that I'm not Catherine or Greg; he'd gladly go shopping with me :) ROFL (better not let that get to either of those two...) ;)

So yes, we just spent the afternoon roaming the mall and oh...he got me Godiva truffles (but he won't let me have the box that is in the trunk...evil man!) and a Cinnabon! (God, I love those things -grin-) We're heading down to the other side of town where our hotel is. And then we're going to relax for a little while, then get ready for our dinner. Yes, I was packing things up in the bathroom when he calls and asks if I want to see a dinner show. I was like sure what the hell. (I had given up on arguing with him about money by that moment) and do you know what he made reservations for? Arabian Nights. ARABIAN FREAKIN' NIGHTS!

I think the man has picked up on the fact that I have a soft spot for horses or something... :) lol. Oh fudge, I better send this love, we just parked and he's run into the office to check in. But you have a good day okay? Don't let being stuck at home get to you too much! And hey, Honey, here's a thought, why don't you go up to HP if it gets too mundane? I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind, and I'm sure everyone would love to see you...Besides, I know you're missing the babies, and hey, isn't it time you brought Kylie to Vegas with you? I mean that dog must be going stir crazy, you were back, now you're gone...-shrug-

But anyway, tell Nick hi back and trust me, he's enjoying his time off when we're not worrying about the trial ;). Give the others our love and have Nick give you a hug for me. Love you lots sis and see you in a couple of weeks.

Sara

P.S. No worries, I'll pass the message along when I see her back in Miami.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>**From: Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**Subject:  
><strong>**Date: Tuesday April 25, 2006 8:15 PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Jess,

Well the trial started yesterday, normal ta do and all that. Had day two today. Mitch is interviewing the police officers and such.

Took Gil to the Birthing Center today. Saw Shari and Alan, and the rest of the gang. Was fun catching up with them, hearing about the babies born to people I had worked with. Saw a few of the mothers even...And Gil got to see a part of my life from here...so it was lovely fun. Even saw one of the girls from my classes, and she's declared that we are having a get together with the whole class and she'll get back to me with details of when and where. (I think she might have scared Gil a bit. Picture Greg, as a chick, mixed with my roommate from Harvard, Renee? (remember the insanity she put us through that summer you met us for Spring break senior year? Ah yes, that was an insane Spring break before she ever got involved though...uggh, how could I ever forget about Ken...I swear, that whole 'mile high club' is way overrated.)

And talk about going off track. sheesh. So, we're going to be crashing soon, but I wanted to write you. Had a complete blast at Kennedy Space Center. Yes, I couldn't see much...well anything. But that's what Gil was there for. And still...it was so amazing. Then came back here, had to deal with Mitch being a bit upset he couldn't reach us fifty times a day...(such is life) and get ready for the trial.

Oh, went to this restaurant tonight over in Coral Gables (I'm slowly introducing Gil to my 'home town' in Miami ;) ) It's called Ruth's Chris Steakhouse, is actually a chain, but I adore the place. Used to go with the gang from school. But yes, so I dragged Gil there. Oh and honey, we have to get the whole gang there once. I'm telling you, they have these two appetizers, BBQ Shrimp and Mushrooms stuffed with Crab meat (and sprinkled with Romano cheese). I ADORE those.

But anyway, oh, and they have this dinner, it's Grilled Portobello Mushrooms. (to die for) they're served on garlic mash potatoes, with grilled asparagus, broccoli, tomatoes and a lemon butter…oh, it's to die for I tell you. Gil, of course, had steak (him and his meat...pft! lol). Oh, and this is the true joy of this place. The deserts. Gil had the Bread Pudding with whiskey sauce. (He said it was pretty good ;) ) but I got my usual. Creme Brulée. With fresh berries and mint. Jyn, that is the whole point of the entire meal. Oh, but here's the real point of the whole description of the meal. ;) Did you know that Ruth's is a supplier of one Heaven's Paradise Merlot? And Chardonnay? He finally got to enjoy the lovely wine that you are famous for my Love :) And by the by, Gil gives his compliments to the owner of the vineyard. ;)

But anyhow, I'm going to send this. I need to sleep, another day of court in the morning. Oh wait, hang on. Okay I'm back. Jackie just called, she arranged for everyone to meet for dinner tomorrow, back in the Gables. LOL :) I get to drag Gil down and introduce him to the insane lot I went to school with :) (they sort of know about him, Wick saw him arrive at my hotel room during that conference and all...of course they didn't know then that he was my one time boss, love of my life deal. They thought he was a 'male escort' was the term Wick used...Oh lord, I hope they don't bring that up tomorrow night...God save me.) Oh and that reminds me, you must meet them someday. :)

But I'm truly logging off now. Have a good week and I'll talk to you soon. Love you sis

Sara

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday April 26th, 2006  
><strong>**6:35 p.m.  
><strong>**Amalfi Restaurant  
><strong>**Coral Gables, Florida**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You ready for this?" Sara asked with a smile as she glanced over at Gil.

"They can't be that bad," he reminded her with a roll of his eyes, and then glanced at her quickly when she laughed.

"Honey, welcome to Florida. We're a bunch of nuts," she grinned before turning to open her door as he got out and met her, Sahidi moving to her side immediately.

"I'll take your word at this moment, so remind me again, who is who?"

"Okay, first there's Jackie who you met yesterday. Jaclyn Barnes, Jackie for short is twenty-four, lives in Coral Gables and grew up in California," Sara began as he locked the car. "Brown hair, brown eyes, five-four."

"Yes, I remember her," he smiled.

"Good, okay besides Jackie, there's June, Janey, Rach, Shelly, Rain, and Wick," she continued and he stopped mid-step to look at her. Turning she raised an eyebrow at him. "Breath Gil, I was just listing names, I'm gonna get to descriptions."

"Good to hear." he remarked dryly as he rejoined her.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging out in the wind, Love," she teased as he took her free hand. "So, June Oldham, twenty-seven last I knew, waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes and is five-eleven. Not sure where she's living now, she was staying with Jackie while we were in school. She's a military brat, raised in various locations in Asia. Jane James, a.k.a. Janey is twenty-six. Black hair, green eyes and is four-nine, the shortest in the group. She was born and raised in Cincinnati."

"Okay, so that leaves Rach, Shelly, Rain and Wick." he prompted.

"Rachel Kendall, a.k.a. Rach is twenty-nine. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes and is five-ten; born and raised and still lives, in North Miami Beach. Michelle, Shelly, Higginbotham was born and raised in Arizona. Thirty-one she has short red hair; at least she did, and blue eyes. Five-five she lives in Westchester. Rain Saechow grew up in Fairfield, ironic enough and is twenty-two with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. Five-two, she lives in Hialeah. Wick, more formally known as Berwick Johnson is twenty now, blonde hair to the center of his back and hazel eyes. Six-three, he lives in North Miami and is NYC bred and raised. His words, not mine," Sara finished with a smile.

"Okay, I think I'll have no problem telling them apart then," Gil smiled.

"Good," she countered as he opened the door and let her and Sahidi go first.

"HOLI!"

Glancing up at the chorus, Sara smiled softly. "I think they saw us."

"Holi?" he asked with a smile.

"Long story, ask them," she replied before someone cleared their throat. Turning to the noise she raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ are late," Michelle Higginbotham replied before stepping forward to hug Sara. "About time you got back here in the first place," she added with a grin as she stepped back. "Come on, we have the usual table, and everyone can't wait to get a hold of you and meet your Grissom," she continued, talking a million miles a minute.

"We're coming, we're coming," Sara laughed as Gil took her hand once more.

"Good, I'll lead then." Michelle replied with a nod before turning and taking off towards a table at the back of the restaurant that already held one guy and five women.

"She talks very fast." Sara whispered to Gil conspiratorially as they walked.

"I saw that," he replied with a smile, "Her hair isn't red," he whispered and she looked up at him.

"Oh?"

"Burgundy."

Sara giggled as they navigated the other tables, getting her laughter under control before they reached the table. "It's entirely too quiet. Alright, who died?" Sara asked tilting her head to one side.

"No one, we're just basking in the heavenly light that is shinning down on us now that the gang is back together."

"Heavenly light?" Sara sputtered looking towards Berwick. "What have you been smoking? The lot of us are so far from heavenly together that I think if _any_ light was shining on us it would be _demonic_."

"Hey! That's all Wick and Janey!"

"Hmm, and here we thought it was you too June."

"Hey! I'm an angel."

"Of the devil."

"So, you completely lost?" Sara whispered to Gil as the women around the table spoke.

"Sort of. If I have it right, June thinks she's an angel, and that Wick and Jane are the evil ones. Rachel disagrees and said it was her, when June objected, Rain said she was an angel of the devil."

"You're doing good," Sara grinned before turning back to the table where the argument was still going. "HEY! Children!" she spoke up and Gil smirked when all of the table's occupants turned to glare at her. "And you can stuff those glares back in your brains, not going to affect me," Sara continued with a smile. "Now, before we scare my poor dog or make my fiancé re-think his plan to marry me..."

"FIANCÉ!" the six shrieked and laughter echoed in the restaurant as the other patrons shook their heads.

"Sadly, as you can tell this is the normal hangout for the M.A., so practically everyone here knows to expect things like this from them," Sara sighed as she looked over at Gil.

"M.A.?" he asked curious.

"Midwife's Anonymous," Jane supplied.

"Midwife's Anonymous?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey, it was all Holi's idea." Wick spoke up.

"Okay, what's up with the Holi thing?" he asked glancing around the table.

""Workaholic, Holi." Michelle shrugged.

"I see some things didn't change while you were away from us," Gil laughed softly as he helped Sara take her seat next to Michelle, then he took the seat next to her, with Jackie on his left.

"Can't change a personality completely after all," Sara smiled.

"Yup, she was an insane workaholic, never stopped studying...drove us nuts," Wick spoke up from across the table.

"Hence the nickname, courtesy of Wick here. He's a bit loopy, in case you haven't been warned," June continued.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Oh hush, or we'll call your boyfriend of the day to come get you and take you home," Michelle smacked his arm lightly.

"Women! Why I put up with them..." he mumbled rolling his eyes, before being hit over the back of the head by three people, June and Jane on either of his sides, and the waitress who had just walked up bearing a large platter.

"Ow!" he cried before looking up at the woman. "Belle...why did you do that?"

"You insulted women. You deserved it," she replied before setting down the plates one by one, there were seven in all. "And Holi, great to see you again. They need help controlling this nut someone deemed fit to classify as a Midwife, let alone as a man."

"Hey! I am a man!" Wick replied indignant.

"Nope, you're a boy darlin'," she replied before turning back to the others. "Usual drinks?"

"Oh definitely," Jane grinned before she nodded and left. "You're signif other introduced us to this _amazing_ wine during the old days here," she continued to Gil.

"Oh?"

"Yes, by Heaven's Paradise. It's fantastic. And she knows all these facts about the company, it's tradition now to have it here at Amalfi's." Rain explained.

Glancing over at Sara he saw her smirking slightly before she leaned over to talk with him as Belle returned with their wine.

"They don't know about Jess, and by the by, 'Belle's' name is actually Isabella," she whispered.

"Alright, no telling secrets!" Jane spoke up and they turned to look at her. Glancing around the table Gil looked at each member of the 'M.A.' as they kept referring to themselves in turn. Michelle, then Rain, Jane, Wick, June, Rachel, and Jackie next to him. Shaking his head he shrugged lightly and they all laughed.

"Okay then, now that he's starting to get used to us, on to the food!" Michelle announced. "We have a number of traditions here Mr. Grissom. Certain drink that we always drink," she began as Jane held up her glass of deep red liquid. "We get every appetizer and just share," she continued before pointing at plates. "Antipasto Italiano, Amalfi's is made with Italian salami, capicolla, mortadella, provolone, olives, fresh tomatoes, olive oil and Italian herbs all on a bed of lettuce. Which of course, our dear Holi doesn't touch, but oh well. Calamari All'Insalata, a.k.a. steamed fresh squid marinated in olive oil, fresh garlic, lemon juice and Italian herbs. Calamari Fritti, fried fresh squid served with marinara or lemon wedge. Mozzarella Marinara, like that one can't be deciphered, and is a favorite of our dear Holi so grab one while you can. Cozze alla Marinara o in Bianco, fresh mussels cooked in a tangy marinara sauce or sautéed in olive oil, garlic, white wine and spices. Chicken fingers with marinara, obvious explanation there too, and Portabella Mushrooms, sautéed in balsamic vinegar with garlic and onions, another favorite of your fiancé's."

"Hey, you people are the ones who insist on getting all the things with squid, what do you think I'm going to do but enjoy the only things that are vegetarian and actually sound appetizing to me," Sara argued lightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Jackie rolled her eyes before laughing. "So, dig in...before she steals them all."

"Ah, but that isn't even an issue for you today," Isabella spoke as she appeared behind Sara. "Compliments of Mama, she says that you shouldn't' have to fight them over her specialties," Isabella continued as she set a plate in front of Sara with Mozzarella Marinara and the Portabella Mushrooms.

"Oh cool, extra appetizers!" Jane exclaimed with a grin as she started to reach over for one.

"Mine!" Sara growled lightly with a smile as she glared towards Jane who sighed dramatically before shrugging.

"Can I have one?" Gil asked with a smile.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Oh how sweet, oh wait till I tell Mama," Isabella smiled before disappearing.

"No fair, she shares with him but not us," Jane pouted.

"Janey, she's _marrying_ the man. You're just the annoying wannabe blonde she knew from Florida," Michelle teased.

"Oh, shut up." Jane laughed.

"I see Janey learned that she isn't number one in dear Holi's life," a new voice spoke and Gil turned to find an older woman there with Isabella.

"That she has Mama." Sara smiled. "Mama, may I introduce Gil Grissom. Gil, this is Albina Sabatino de Riso, also known as Mama. She adopted the lot of us back when we were just struggling students" she continued with a smile.

"Si, I love these group like my own, Isabella," Albina smiled. "And it does my heart good to see you happy, my Dear Girl."

"Thank you, Mama," Sara smiled.

"Well, enough chit chat. I come bearing special treats. Appetizers are just not enough to start a meal."

"The old favorites?" Wick asked with a smile.

"Si. Just for the occasion," Albina replied before more plates joined those on the table.

"Bruschetta and Focaccia," Sara explained, knowing that's what the two dishes were as Albina and Isabella disappeared.

"I see,." he smiled as Michelle passed the plate of Bruschetta to Sara who smiled before taking a piece and passing it to him. "So, Sara introduced you to Heaven's Paradise wine?"

"Yes she did, don't know where she discovered it, but it's the best I've ever had. And I don't care for wine." Jane replied.

"And she knows such interesting facts about it."

"Although she won't tell us who it is that owns the company," Jackie continued on Rachel's thought.

"Actually I found that out," Wick spoke up after he finished his bite of calamari. "Jessica Harrison."

"Jessica Harrison? Wait, wasn't she in the Enquirer not that long ago...well, back in September I think it was…yeah, I read it when I delivered Grace McDougal," Jane spoke as she thought. "Yeah, that was her. Jessica Harrison, long lost heiress had opened a foundation. Or something like that."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Michelle exclaimed with a smile. "She had opened a foundation, The Harrison-Sidle Foundation."

"Wait a minute...hey, isn't your real last name Sidle? How weird is that," Jane mused.

"I don't think it's quite that weird," Rain smiled when she saw the looks Sara and Gil were exchanging.

"All right woman! Spill," Jane ordered as she brandished a piece of Bruschetta like a sword.

"Oh for the love of everything scientific," Sara sighed. "Let's order first, shall we?"

"Procrastinate, procrastinate," Wick muttered before passing a menu to Gil via June and her side of the table. "Hurry up, you're the only one here who hasn't a clue what to order."

"Rude much?" Rain asked as she leaned behind Jane to smack him.

Gil shook his head before opening the menu and looking it over as the others began discussing among themselves how they would get revenge on Sara for not telling them she knew the owner of Heaven's Paradise.

"What can I get you?" Isabella asked as she returned a few minutes later.

"Do you remember my usual?" Sara asked with a smile as the others continued to 'argue'.

"Of course. Mama made it into a special. So one 'Holi's Calzone'," Isabella smiled before turning to Gil. "And for you?"

"I'll have the Scaloppine di Pollo al Marsala," Gil answered.

"Salad or Pasta?"

"Pasta."

"What type would you like? Rotini, Capellini, Farfalle, Ditalin, Spaghetti, Gettuccine, Mostaccioli, Ziti, Linguine, or Rigatoni?"

"Mostaccioli." he replied with a smile as Sara looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Would you like Marinara, Tomato sauce, Meat sauce, Pomogoro, Alfredo, Boscaiola, Cream, Pesto, or Marsala sauce?" Isabella continued.

"Boscaiola," he answered and she nodded before moving on to Jackie who ordered the Manicotti.

"You know what Mostaccioli is?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Penne Pasta I suppose is the more common name," he shrugged lightly and she shook her head with a smile before glancing up to see Isabella moving on to Rachel.

"Ah the Pizza girls," Sara mused as Isabella asked if Rachel wanted the usual.

"Plural?" he asked curious. "And what's the usual?" he continued when June had the same question and responded the same before Isabella moved on to Wick who ordered the Veal Parmigiana with salad.

"Rachel's usual is the Pizza Bianca, white pizza, mozzarella, ham, Canadian bacon and sun-dried tomatoes over a ricotta cheese base, with Insalata Verde Salad on the side. She usually takes half the pizza home to have for later tomorrow. June's is the La Margerita Napolentane pizza, same scenerio as Rachel when it comes to half the pizza. La Margherita is made with a special tomato sauce, mozzarella, fresh tomato slices, garlic and fresh basil, then she has the Insalata al Amalfitana, fresh salad with Italian plum tomatoes, a variety of cheeses, black olives and Italian herbs and spices," Sara explained as Isabella moved on to Jane who got the Lasagna.

Rain had the Fettuccine al Alfredo with Chicken, and Michelle got her usual as well, causing him to once more glance at Sara in question who was already smiling. "Capellini Sorrento, angel hair pasta with shrimp and scallops in a creamy pesto sauce."

"I see. So, what is your Calzone?" he asked with a smile.

"Spinach, Ricotta, Mozzerella, black olives, mushrooms, fresh tomatoes, and pineapple," Sara sighed with a smile.

"Sounds good." he agreed before they heard the distinct sound of a throat clearing, actually more than one. Glancing over at the other members of their table, Sara shook her head when Jane declared to 'Spill woman or else'. And started to explain how she knew Jess, about the Foundation, the new Branch in Vegas and a few other things, but keeping some things silent for obvious reasons.

Four hours, lots of food, lots of wine, tiramisu and coffee later, the group was heading out to return home, Sara complete with a box of Biscotti dei Fantasmi, ginger flavored cookies, and Strufoli, Italian honey cookies, that Albina had sent with her. After hugs and e-mails were exchanged, the others headed their way as Gil and Sara moved to the car with Sahidi. Gil having drunk only one glass of wine in the whole evening.

"Interesting group," he mused as he started the car.

"Aren't they?" Sara asked with a smile. "They were my saving grace when I first got here. Rain and Shelly saw me the first day of classes and decided I needed a friend."

"Well, I'm glad to have met them, and that they want to come to the second ceremony. They are wonderful friends."

"Yes, they are," Sara smiled as she leaned back. "Oh God!" she groaned. "Things are going to be insane once they're let loose with Greg and my brother," she continued before laughing.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he smiled as he took her hand and continued the drive back to their hotel.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**From: Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>**Subject: Re:  
><strong>**Date: Thursday April 27, 2006 3:30pm PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Sara,

Sorry I didn't respond to your earlier email but Nick actually had the same idea as you. When I woke up Thursday morning I found Nick packing a suitcase. And of course you know me, I immediately jumped to the conclusion that this was it. That he was actually leaving me only to find out that he was packing my suitcase and that Phillip was preparing the plane to fly me back to Heaven's Paradise. Nick figured that I needed some time away from everything going on here so he sent me home for a few days. Unfortunately, with Gil in Florida and me on suspension, Nick couldn't get any time off to come with me and I'm not about to put Catherine in the situation that I was in over Christmas, trying to run the lab on next to no staff, so Nick stayed here in Vegas while I went home for a few days.

I have to admit it was nice to be away from the chaos that is Vegas but I will also admit that I missed my little house in Vegas. I always seem to forget just how big the manor house is at Heaven's Paradise. People can't seem to understand why I would buy a nice small 2-bedroom house here in Vegas when I can obviously afford any house I want. I think they look at the house I bought Catherine and Warrick and compare it with the one I have and wonder why and how I could possibly live in such a small house, especially since they know that I have a rather large house in California. I think Nick, Griss and you especially realize why I don't want a huge house. I find the Manor house at Heaven's Paradise intimidating and I bloody well own the place. People don't seem to realize just how lonely it is living in a house like that all by yourself. The house at Las Nubes is different because there are so many children running around all the time but Heaven's Paradise is always so quiet. It's a loneliness that most people don't understand.

I don't mean to sound so depressed but this was one of the things we talked about in my session yesterday. Dr. Gale was asking me about my home in California. Wanting to know why I avoided it so much growing up. We talked mostly about the house though and my feelings about it. I actually find it easier to talk to her about these things for some reason. I think it's because I know deep down that she's not going to judge me or use any of this against me. Although I have a pretty good idea of where Dr. Gale is trying to go with the sessions. I mean it's pretty obvious since it's the reason I went after Ecklie in the first place. I just don't know if I can talk about it Sara. I told Alicia a few things when I first showed up at Heaven's Paradise last year and that was hard enough. I don't know if I can handle facing what I know she wants to talk about. How can I talk about something when I know I'm going to die inside when I do? I can't even bring myself to talk to Nick about this and she's hinted at having Nick attend at least one of the sessions and I think that's the session it's going to be. How to I tell them what it's like to watch your parents being tortured and murdered in front of you as a child? How do I tell them what my life has been like without my parents?

Hang on…

Sorry bout that. Nick came home this morning to find me in tears. I told him I was telling you about my session yesterday and what I know is likely to be coming up in a future session. Nick's agreed to go with me whenever I want him to and that I don't have to be afraid to tell him anything as he's 'not, repeat not going anywhere anytime soon'. That makes me feel better but it doesn't make telling him any easier.

I'm glad that you're having a good time in Florida when you're not busy in court. And don't worry; Gil's secret is safe with me. Glad you enjoyed your time at Kennedy Space Center.

And I did rescue my poor little whippet. Kylie is safely back here in Vegas with me. I think she actually likes it better here. I think even she found the manor house at Heaven's Paradise too big. She's quite happily sleeping here on the couch next to me. Actually she got quite upset when I started crying. You should have seen her trying to get up close to me while Nick was hugging me. She was actually trying to get up in between us and now she's refusing to leave my side. I think Nick knew I was going to bring Kylie with me. When we got home he'd already gone out and bought her some things. She has a bed of her own (although she's rather partial to our couch), bowls, toys and even a jacket for when we get those rather chilly nights here in Vegas.

Unfortunately, I got a run Chica. Nick's taking me out to dinner tonight since he actually has the night off so he said he's going to romance me and make me fall in love with him all over again. Hope things are going good in Florida and talk to you soon.

Love Jess.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday May 2nd, 2006  
><strong>**11:45 pm  
><strong>**Downtown Miami, Florida  
><strong>**Holiday Inn Port of Miami**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**_To: Duchess at Sidle . org  
><em>****_From: Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><em>**_**Subject: Sorry  
><strong>__**Date: Tuesday May 2, 2006 8:45 p.m. PST**_

_Dear Jyn,_

_Hey Chica, sorry I didn't write sooner, things have been busy here as you can imagine. (So no beating yourself up for taking a while to respond)_

_But first let's reply to your letter :) Go Nick :) and honey, no more jumping to conclusions. It's not good for you, health wise or mentally. And I'm sorry you both couldn't go but I understand why you didn't let him even suggest it._

_I know what you mean honey, I miss the townhouse like mad. I did when I was up in California at the cabin so...which reminds me. I still need to decide what to do with that place...But anyway, I can so understand why you like the house in Vegas more, don't blame you. But you know, have a thought. Maybe someday we can actually get everyone off at the same time and take the gang up to HP? Make new memories for the house and it wouldn't be quite so empty you know? Wouldn't that be interesting? Introducing Catherine to the boys at the stable...especially our two resident Halloween hunks ;) We both know she still loves to flirt, it's her element after all. lol_

_And no you aren't sounding 'so depressed'. Honey you're talking to me here. You're being honest and getting things off your chest...and I think I'm liking this Dr. Gale... :) And it's good you have someone you can talk to you, it is easier to talk to someone who you know you aren't going to have to face for the rest of your life unless you choose to, someone who isn't a friend or family member, who's rejection could kill you. As for where she's going...honey you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. As for how you tell them, if you decide to...Jyn, this is Nick. He loves you and he will be there for you no matter what is in your past. He's proven that he makes mistakes, but that you're the person he truly cares about...and I think I'm giving myself a headache with that tongue twister of a statement...-rolls eyes- Anyway, moving on :) Good to hear that he was able to reassure you. I knew I liked that man for a reason ;)_

_Gil is very happy to hear that his secret is safe ;) And yes Kennedy Space Center was great :) so was Arabian Nights, honey you have to see it some day :) You will love it! But good to hear that Kylie is home with you. Wait until we re-introduce her and Sahidi... :) and I can just picture her doing that...she was always so protective of you, Baby Girl. Hmm interesting song that was just playing on the music video station Gil just moved on by. Remember The Who? Yeah they had their song Won't Get Fooled Again. God, do you remember when we were teenagers listening to this music? Seems like forever and a day. Although I still remember seeing Scor dancing to Who Are You after he and the boys had raided Jack's brownies that night and you and I were up in the tree house LOL. Oh hey, do you remember when my class did that report on the meaning of Won't Get Fooled Again? God, that was an insane project wasn't it? And I just really went down memory lane didn't I?_

_Hope your dinner was good :) and he better be doing a good job making you fall in love with him all over again ;)_

_But on to things here in Florida huh? Well, I finally had to testify Monday. Lovely fun of course. Also Gil testified before me, and entered into evidence the tape from my call that day. You know, it does come in handy that the Lab automatically records all phone calls. Of course it was just my luck that Mitch decided to play a section, pause, then ask me to "tell the court what 'we were hearing'."_

_Oh, before I get ahead of myself. Gil entered his evidence before lunch. Then for lunch we met with the gang here from CSI. They were on call of course, but they said they wanted to be there to support us when we were on the stand. And that was insane...Horatio, Wolfe, Delko and Cal all at this place called Romeo's Cafe. (Good food, neat atmosphere). Not the same as being with you guys of course...but it was fun. And took my mind off testifying so...life is good. But then we went back, and I had to testify for Mitch._

_Then Stevens got to cross-examine, and I honestly think Gil was ready to come over and punch him. At least I got confirmation from Calleigh that Horatio was reminding Gil he had to stay seated. Yeah, Stevens was a jerk and a half again, tried using the beginning of the tape against me. But this you're going to love this. Gil didn't have to hit the creep. One minute I was trying not to call Stevens a bastard, the next I heard a chair turn over, then I had a body landing on me. Yup, a body. Guess who it was that hit (fell on) me, then fell to the floor before the courtroom erupted :) Yup, Stevens! John cold-coked him._

_Seems my bastard of an uncle does give a crap about what his jerk of a lawyer says to me._

"How goes the e-mail to Jess?"

Glancing over at Gil she smiled softly. "Good. You can read if you want," she offered before he moved behind her.

"I wasn't ready to punch him!" he protested, but with a smile to his voice.

"Sure you weren't, that's why Cal came up with the story of Horatio sitting on you practically," she teased.

"Alright, I admit, I was tempted." he grumbled before she turned towards him and smiled.

"And I love you all the more for it."

"I love you too, Acushla," he answered softly. "Sara, are you going to tell her?" he asked after a moment.

"Tell her?" Sara repeated.

"Sara, don't play dumb, not about this," he countered evenly as she looked away from him.

"No, I'm not," she answered after a moment, rushing to continue before he could object. "Why make her worry? It was a simple concussion from having a full-grown man fall on me...Nothing to panic her or anyone else back home about."

"Honey..."

"Please Gil. She's got enough on her plate as it is without worrying about me getting hit on the head."

"Alright," he agreed after a moment.

"Thank you, now shoo, I have to tell her about our weekend at Universal Studios."

"Alright, alright. I'm 'shoo-ing'," he laughed before going back over to watch the news.

_So, where was I before being so rudely interrupted by my fiancé...Well anyhow. So that was the fun of trial, then we hit the road and spent two days at Universal Studios, Orlando. Got gifts for everyone. When we get back, hopefully things here will be done before the tentative trial date in Dallas, but when we get back, we're gonna have dinner for everyone. Well that is Cath, Rick, you, Nick, Greg, Mia, and Jim._

_Although to be honest I'm having a hell of a time finding something for Mia...Have you noticed that nothing in these places isn't handled by at least thirty people? I've managed to come up with a few things though so...I'm happy. I dragged Calleigh shopping with me and the M.A. gang (Gil had freedom and spent some time at the Miami lab. Can't say I blame him, even Cal was wondering about the sanity of half the M.A. group.) Then again, Wick makes people wonder about all of our sanity all by his lonesome..._

_Which reminds me, before they come visit Vegas, (they're making plans for the next convention, which will be in December ironic enough...They're making plans to stay an extra two weeks so they can be there for the vow renewal and such, and get to explore Vegas outside attending the convention and all.) Oh and while we're thinking about that day, don't let me forget that I need to keep an eye on how much Renee drinks that night. Love the woman dearly, but even she admits that her and too much alcohol do not mix._

_And I'm starting to ramble aren't I...Which in this case, I'm going to go for now. Gil is probably about ready to crash, I know I am...But you have a good night and get a hug from Nick for me._

_Love you sis_

_TTYL_

_Sara_

Sending the e-mail, off Sara shut the laptop down before rising and going over to the bed. "So, anything interesting on the news?"

"Not really," Gil replied with a smile. "Come here, maybe we can find something interesting on before sleep claims us," he continued as she slipped into the bed.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**From: Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>**Subject: Re: Sorry  
><strong>**Date: Wednesday May 3, 2006, 3:35pm PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Sara,

Don't worry about not writing sooner I know you have your hands full with the trial in Miami and everything.

God Sara, I don't even know where to start this email. I'm still on suspension even though it was supposed to be over last week. I think Ecklie is behind this somehow but I have no way of proving my suspicion hence, I can't fight my continued suspension. I don't even risk going to the lab even just to visit for fear of running into Ecklie. I'm not afraid of what he might do but what I might do if I see him. I know in my gut that he's behind my continued suspension and if I were to run into him right now I might just follow through on what I started a few weeks ago.

Had another session this morning. This time we talked about my relationship with you and the Sidles in general. We also talked about what Stevens had pulled on me at the trial and why it affected me the way that it did.

Kylie is thrilled be home with me again. She definitely prefers the house here in Vegas to the manor house in California. Kylie's made a new friend since she arrived. Lindsey just absolutely adores her and Kylie follows her around the house constantly. I've taken to looking after Abby and Lindsey for Catherine for the time being while I'm on suspension. It gives me something to do while Nick is at work and it keeps my mind off of the fact that I wish I was with him. And as for reintroducing Kylie to Sahidi we just need to remind Sahidi not to squish my poor whippet. She's only like 1/4 of his weight, not to mention 1/4 of his size.

I'm glad you and Gil are enjoying your time away from court. I can picture Horatio having to hold Gil back from going after Stevens. I'm sure Horatio even had Delko help him since I can't see Gil sitting idly by while Stevens attacked you verbally, especially if he was anything like he was in California. Speaking of Stevens, I can't believe that John actually hit him. I bet that caused quite a commotion in court.

Okay girl, you've got me completely confused here. The M.A.? And what does that have to do with Calleigh? Oh and should I be worried about when they come to Vegas?

Catherine agreed to put me in touch with Sam Braun after quite a bit of an argument anyways. She's afraid he's going to try to take advantage of me or try to get me involved in some sort of business venture. I had to convince her I wasn't looking to get involved in any kind of business venture with him I just needed the names of a few high quality stables in the area. I miss my horses so much and Nick's expressed an interest, that I'm thinking of bringing a few out to Vegas. I need a stable that has room for a minimum of 3 horses, and that isn't averse to taking in a 9 month old filly. I'm thinking of bringing Heaven's Daliance…

Hang on the phone's ringing…

I'm back. Just got word from one of the stables that Sam told me about. They have the room and are even interested in having me bring one of the stallions from Heaven's Paradise. They are interested in breeding some of their mares to one of my guys, now to decide which one. I'm thinking I'd bring Dali like I said; she'd be a good one for Nick I think. She's a big girl and rather quiet so a good one for him to learn on. I'm thinking of bring Heaven's Radiance for myself and I want to bring Heaven's Wisdom so that I can work with her. The stable owner here has offered to have my stallion shown if I want to bring a younger, not as established one and they'd still be willing to breed with him so I'm leaning towards Heaven's Pastime.

I gotta run Sara. I'm meeting Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Mia and Jim for dinner before shift starts tonight.

Talk to you soon.

Love you

Jess.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>**From: Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**Subject: Sorry  
><strong>**Date: Thursday May 4, 2006 9:06 p.m. PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Love,

Yeah, things here are crazy...that's okay. It's rather normal honestly. Go to court, then go spend the afternoon and evening roaming the area. And making plans for the weekend. We're leaving here tomorrow night to head up to Tampa to go to Busch Gardens on Saturday, and then back to Orlando for Sea World on Sunday. Poor Sahidi must be getting sick of staying with Scor...(he's decided to come tour Miami on weekends while we're gone and borrow our hotel room and keep Sahidi since the parks don't let guide animals on rides and all that hassle. And Gil is stuck being my escort around the parks then (like he even minds of course). :) )

You're STILL on suspension! I can't believe that jerk!. Stupid Ecklie...

Sorry, I'm back. Gil had to take the computer away before I broke something, like a finger or it...and calm me down of course. He's pissed too, but you know him, he somehow remains calm whereas I go off the handle...But ooooh that man better pray I don't see him when I get back there. I don't care if you are back working or not...I'm giving him a piece of my mind...hmm evil thoughts are running around my mind. LOL.

But let's not dwell on that...I don't need to have the computer taken away again...-rolls eyes-. Ah so your poor psychiatrist got introduced to the lot of us? Is Scor to blame for a few things in your life? LOL :) but seriously, you okay? I know what Stevens put you through is a sore spot, hell it's one for all of us, but he went after you more than anyone else...Good thing we don't have to worry about testifying in that regards in Dallas. It's irrelevant to the charges and all that. Thank you God...but while I'm thinking about the trial, Honey, are you going to be okay having to listen to the tape again? I know I'm one to ask, especially considering the things it brings back for me...but I don't exactly have the luxury of a choice in the matter. I don't need the tape to remember. But you do...have you considered not being in court when they do go there? (If I could, I'd have Gil not be present that day either but sadly he's got to enter the evidence so...sigh).

Okay, enough sad thoughts, on to happy thoughts :) I'm so glad Kylie is happy and is loving the new house. And had a feeling she and Linds would get along...so you're babysitting the munchkin...how is that going? You okay? (Heavens, I keep asking that a lot today, don't I?) But as for reintroducing them, honey this is Sahidi. He's a companion dog first, Saint Bernard second. He won't do anything to her...

Yeah, things are good away from court :) and oh I know I can just picture that. Luckily neither Horatio or Delko had to sit on him...that would have been quite interesting wouldn't it...And he denies it like mad, but we all know he was seriously tempted to come after Stevens. To be honest he was worse than Cali and Vegas...but I have no desire to think about it, and you don't need to hear...although seeing as we survived both those trials, I know that you can get a pretty good mental image of just how pissed Gil was. And oh, I know, I still can't believe that he did it. And it was one hell of a commotion, bailiffs were running in, Gil was running to me...Horatio and the gang were cracking up when we were discussing it at dinner that night (a last minute event of course) I guess the Judge had this look like...What the hell? What happened in my court?

LOL, oh honey I'm sorry. The M.A. stands for Midwife's Anonymous. It's a nickname I gave the group from my class that I was close to. It sort of became our name for ourselves...(I was saying we needed something like Alcoholics Anonymous because we were all insane and it sort of went from there, creating various forms of the organization. B.A. - Babblers Anonymous (which they swear I'm the founder of), and others. M.A. came up and stuck. Even the powers that be at the school refer to our group as that...And as for Calleigh, I convinced her to come shopping with us and well...she's become an honorary member of B.A. (which when drunk many of the members of M.A. are members). And yes, be worried. They can't wait to meet you now that they've learned about my sister, who finally explains why I had this infinite knowledge about the wine I introduced them to back on our first dinner together (a.k.a. yours). Gil let them in on the fact that I knew you and that was why I was an expert on Heaven's Paradise wine which is the traditional drink of the M.A. when at their traditional meeting place, a.k.a. Amalfi's. (Which from what I hear, Mama Albina and her daughter Isabella, who run Amalfi's are going to be coming out for the vow renewal now so you're going to be attacked by the entire gang from my time as Alicia Rice...but I'm pretty sure you and Mama Albina will get along great, she's like this grandmother figure really...complete sweetheart. And I'm rambling aren't I? lol)

So anyway, let's move on :) before I do manage to terrify you. :) So you convinced Cath to put you in touch with Sam, congrats. That must have been difficult. But at least you were able to get some stables. And I'm thrilled that you are getting some of your babies down here. Which reminds me...Scor is wondering when we're having another get together back at H.P. so we can have a family trek once more. I guess he misses riding as much as I do, and as much as Laura does (I guess she brought up the old days and got him thinking). -shrug- the Sidles are nuts aren't they? lol :) and you've become an honorary one...LOL which reminds me. We must extend a formal welcome to the insanity to Gil and Nick soon...Then again...we should probably put it off until they actually get stuck with the whole lot of us together...(I'm suddenly slightly afraid of my wedding...)

Oh well, so when do you think to have the babies all brought down? (I'm so going to visit when we get a chance when I'm home. Been forever since I saw Wisdom and the others it seems.). And how was dinner? Hope you had a great time :)

I have to run too. It's later than normal and we have a long day tomorrow.

TTYS

love

Sara


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: **Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>****From: **Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>****Subject: Re: Sorry  
><strong>**Date: Wednesday May 10th 2006, 7:15pm PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Sis,

Definitely sounds like your normal 'court' routine all right. It sure sounds like you and Gil are enjoying your time away from court. Gil must be in heaven there in Florida with all those amusement parks and their myriad of roller coasters. I know how much Gil loves his coasters. So Scor is taking care of Sahidi for you on weekends, poor Sahidi. He must be so happy to see you when you guys get back but I don't think Gil minds being your escort in the parks. That man would escort you to the moon if he could.

Believe me Sara, I know how you feel about me still being on suspension, which just to let you know is now in its 4th week. I swear Ecklie is behind this, hence me avoiding the lab at all costs these days.

It's taking time Sara but I'm slowly letting myself truly believe that what Stevens said isn't true and that I really am a part of your family. You, Laura, Jack and Scor, you all have told me, and shown me that I'm a part of your family but it's still hard for me to accept that. I think a part of it is that I'm afraid to lose you, so as long as I keep some sort of distance mentally and even a little emotionally it won't hurt so much when you do eventually leave me.

Oh God Sara, I'd completely forgotten about that tape. I guess I blocked it from my mind. I don't know if I can bring myself to be in court that day. I lost it when you called the first time, I don't think I can go through that again and yet I feel like I need to be there for you at the same time. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. I can always leave the courtroom if I have to, that's if Nick even lets me go the day those tapes are played. He knows what I was like when your calls first came in since he's the one that pulled me through.

As for babysitting the munchkin, I'm having a blast. Lindsey is great and a big help. She simply adores her baby sister so she actually does most of the looking after part; I'm more just the legal adult type person. Even Kylie's getting in on it. If she hears Abby before either Lindsey or I do she comes to get one of us, practically dragging us down the hall by our clothes if she thinks we're not coming fast enough.

Oh, that poor judge. And I can just picture the Miami crew laughing over everything that happened. They're a great team.

This group of yours, the M.A. definitely sounds...interesting. Why can I see myself getting totally pestered about wine, etc. when they come to Vegas? Maybe I can plan to be out of town that week, take Nick with me and hide out somewhere where you can't find us.

Catherine did, very reluctantly, put me in touch with Sam. I don't really know what to make of him though. I have everything Catherine's told me about him and the things he's done but when I met him he was very nice and quite helpful. If Catherine's worried about him trying to get me into bed she can stop right now because I only have eyes for one man and it's his ring I'm wearing so nothing will ever happen in regards to anything Sam could be dreaming up. I do have a stable picked out. It's called Desert Oasis and they have room for at least 4 of my horses. I don't plan on moving the entire stable out here. I want to keep the main breeding part out in California but I will move Dalliance, Radiance, Wisdom and Pastime out here. Maybe I can even get a breeding operation started out here over time.

I'm all for another family 'trek' as you put it but with the way things are going right now it probably won't be until after all these trials are over. I fear the day we introduce Nick and Gil to the rest of the Sidle bunch.

As for when I'm bringing my babies in, the stalls won't be available until the first of June but I can start moving some of the other things in, like saddles etc. That's why it's been so long since my last email. I was back at Heaven's Paradise this past weekend starting to get things ready to get my four babies moved. Lindsey begged and pleaded with Catherine to let her come along for the weekend. Catherine finally gave in after I promised nothing would happen to Lindsey and she made Lindsey promise to call her every day, which of course was not an issue. Lindsey had a blast. She couldn't believe the house I lived in and couldn't understand why I preferred to live in such a small house in Vegas instead of one like the one I bought her parents.

Had another session today. Talked mostly about my plans for the future and my relationship with Nick. Dr. Gale wants me to bring Nick with me to the next session, which can only mean one thing. God Sara, how do I tell them what I've kept hidden for so many years? How do I tear down that wall?

I gotta go Sara, Catherine just dropped Lindsey and Abby off. She and Nick are heading into the lab early to work a bit on a case that's giving them trouble.

Talk to you soon,

Love you.

Jess.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**To: **Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>****From: **Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>****Subject: Hi love  
><strong>**Date: Thursday May 11th 2006, 8:24pm PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hey Jyn,

Yeah, definitely the normal court routine ;) And yes, we're loving our time away from court :) He's in total heaven, dragged me on every roller coaster in four parks and counting. Although, even though I couldn't see it of course, I LOVED the Dueling Dragons at Universal. There are two sides, Ice and Fire. You pick your 'dragon' and then the ride starts and you pass literally within inches of each other. Okay, maybe it's more like a few feet, but it was insane. And he was on cloud nine after we got off so...lol. I swear, one day we have to get the gang together out here to see him after he's been on these things. He's like a kid in a candy store at the sight of all these roller coasters :) But yes, Scor has the kid on weekends. He's going nuts when we get back, but I think he's enjoying sometime with his 'dad' again just the same :). But he's in heaven, this weekend we aren't going to any parks. I don't know what he wants to do this weekend, but so far Gil hasn't mentioned anything about going up to Orlando or anything so... -shrug-.

Oh honey...grrr must hurt that man. Four WEEKS! That's just ridiculous, the lab needs you there. They're already shorthanded with Gil here for the trial. -sigh- vindictive bastard.

But we aren't going to focus on that. And honey...it's okay. I know it's going to take time to accept that you're family. But you know you don't have to wait for that other shoe to drop. We're keeping you around as long as you'll have us. And if someday you decided to tell us to get lost (which I doubt, but for the example here), you'd still by Laura's baby girl. (You know, you got the cute nickname. I'm the 'Girl Child'...LOL God, I'm terrified of the day the gang meets them all...-shudders- )

Okay, now Jess, do something for me...BREATHE! Hey, I'm all for forgetting about that tape and in my personal opinion, if you don't leave on your own. I'll have Scor there to keep you locked up in the hotel room with Sahidi somehow! I have your support just as well from the hotel as I do from the courtroom. All right? So don't fret, all right? You don't have to hear it again. (Honestly, I'd love to be there with you) Okay? Just don't worry, Chica.

Good to hear that you are doing okay with babysitting. To be honest I wasn't asking how the babysitting was going as much as how you were doing with the little one after loosing Leilani. But I'm going to take a guess you might have known that and are answering in a roundabout way...and goodness, I can just see that dog of yours doing that :) lol. But so, you've taken over my babysitting duties, welcome to the club :) Sahidi's just as bad as Kylie when it comes to Abby around the house...I think all of our animals are protective of that little one :)

Yeah, the judge was rather shocked from what I hear :) And yeah, they are a great team. I can't help but wonder what Tim was like; they do talk about him every now and again. Wish we could have met him too...but such is life huh? Makes you consider just how dangerous being a CSI could be...but not even going to go there. (Sorry last day of trial was today so, for some ungodly reason I'm being rather melodramatic...) So, onto other thoughts. No thoughts about dangers of living. Yes, the M.A. is...interesting :) And sorry, you can't plan to be out of town that week, you're my maid of honor you know! ;) and don't worry. I've warned them they are not allowed to interrogate you under pain of death. Or in their case, pain of Mama Albina finding out they were harassing my friend. (A fate worse than death) ;)

Sounds like you're all set when it comes to the babies. And hey, I never had any doubts, and I don't know that Catherine's worry about Sam was as much as that particular department or other things she might know about him that we don't...I'm not sure if we can trust that man as far as we can throw him. But since you have the stable and such...I'll give him the benefit of the doubt...Hmm so I have to visit Desert Oasis sometime in the future to see the babies :) And that would be fantastic if you could start an operation here, I know how much you love working with the horses. Never told you, once upon a time if I could have done things, you would have found yourself with two more horses up at HP...but God that was years ago...And I choose not to think about what became of Storms and Rosebud.

I'll make sure to let Scor know he can tell Laura and Jack the trek is on...we'll get back to them with a date...and you and me both. Although, I suppose I should introduce Gil to the family sometime soon...oh well, not going to worry about that for now. And I'll eagerly await the first of June then, so I can see Wisdom and the others :) lol So you took Linds up to HP...I can just picture her going crazy up there :) as for Linds not understanding the house thing, she will someday, for now...hey she's a teen. :)

Crud...well honey...like I said last time, you don't want to talk about it. Technically, she can't force you. No one can force you to talk about what happened. Although it might be a good idea to start considering talking about it, at least to Nick someday. Until then...honey don't let them force you into doing something your not ready for. All right?

I'm going to run too, it's late and we have those dang closing statements in the morning. And hope you had fun with the munchkins and all...Take care of yourself and talk to you soon.

Love,

Sara

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday May 17th, 2006  
><strong>**1:08pm  
><strong>**Desert Palms Hospital**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Jessica, I'm afraid we can't put off talking about this any longer, not if you want to return to active duty any time soon," Carolyn informed her.

"You want to talk about my parents," commented Jessica quietly.

"Yes I do," Carolyn agreed. "That's part of the reason why I asked you to bring Mr. Stokes with you today. I thought it might make it easier for you to talk about what happened if he was here offering you support.

"I've never talked about what actually happened that night so I…I don't…don't really know where to start."

"Start wherever you feel most comfortable," instructed Carolyn, as Nick took a hold of one of Jessica's hands.

"My parents had gone out to some sort of society function. My father hated attending those things. He preferred staying at home with his vineyard and his horses, but mother insisted that they attend, so my father agreed. He could never say no to my mother. My father used to tell me that my mother and I were the two most important people in his life, even more important than the family businesses. He made sure that we had whatever we wanted and for me that was spending every moment I could with him. If you were looking for either one of us, we were usually found down at the stables. Father loved the horses more than anything and I took after him in that regard. That's actually the only thing my parents ever actually fought about. Mother was afraid I'd get hurt but father always insisted that it was something every proper young lady should know about. My mother actually agreed with him in that respect, it was the fact that I never handled the pony she'd bought for me but that I was always dealing with the stallions, Heaven's Majesty especially. He was our foundation stallion and the most difficult of the five we had at the time. Mother was afraid he'd try to hurt me or worse, but in the end…in the end it was Majesty that saved my life, I think. I'm probably making absolutely _no_ sense. I just…" Jessica sighed in frustration.

"It's all right Jessica," reassured Carolyn as Nick gave Jessica's hand a supportive squeeze.

"As I said, my parents had gone to a party and I was left in the care of the housekeeper, Clair. The night for me was no different than any other night except that it was Clair that put me to bed instead of my parents. Sometime later, I remember waking from a nightmare and went in search of my parents, which was typical for me after a nightmare. I just wasn't expecting to walk into another one," Jessica said taking a deep breath before continuing on. "As I was walking down the hallway I heard voices downstairs telling me my parents were home so I made my way towards where the voices were coming from. When I reached the top of the stairs, that's when it happened. Three men came out of nowhere. They hit my father across the back of his head. My mother screamed. I was terrified. These men had just attacked my parents. I…I hid in the shadows at the top…top of the stairs, hoping…praying they wouldn't see me and would just leave us alone," Jessica's voice broke as the images she'd kept locked away for the past twenty odd years began to resurface. She rose from the couch and walked over to the window, where she stood looking out over the hospital grounds.

"I sat there, hiding at the top of the stairs and watched as they tied my father up in such away that he was forced to watch as they each took their turn ra…raping my mother before…before all three ra…raped her together. I watched as they turned their attention from my mother, who lay there barely coherent from her attacks, to my father. They beat him. It was then that they told him that they had been told not to kill him but instructed to make him suffer. They forced my father back to his knees and over next to my mother. The forced a gun into his hand and made him pull the trigger; a bullet straight through my mother's heart. The minute the shot rang out, my father raised his gaze heavenward. Our eyes met. I could see the anguish in his eyes at having just killed my mother. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you, my angel'. That's what he used to call me, 'my angel'. He used to tell me that I was an angel sent to him from heaven by God," Jessica said, wiping away her tears before wrapping her arms around her middle protectively, causing Nick to walk over and lay his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them supportively.

"My father knew when he saw me sitting there in the shadows at the top of he stairs that if these men had been told to make him suffer, there was only one way to truly do that. That's when he started pleading with them. He begged them to kill him, to take _his_ life and let _me_ live. These men that had just raped and forced my father to murder my mother, were there to kill _me_ as well. My father was still pleading with them when a second shot rang out, taking his life. I don't remember if I made a noise or one of the men just happened to notice me but all of a sudden they were coming up the stairs after me, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could back down the hall towards my room. There was a servants' staircase at the end of my hall, which led into the laundry room on the main floor. I somehow managed to make it from the house down to the stables."

Jessica took another deep breath and wiped away more tears before continuing once more. "The stable hands found me the next morning. Apparently when they entered the stallion barn they found blood on the floor and Majesty's stall door and wall broken and splintered. When they finally got the stall door open, they found more blood on the bedding and Majesty laying on his chest, his feet tucked up under him, with more blood on the bedding where he way laying, his legs all cut up from striking and kicking at the stall. When Majesty lifted his head when the stable hands entered, that's when they found me. I was curled up asleep beside the most difficult of stallions; a stallion that protected me when my parent's couldn't. My father traded his life for mine. He wasn't supposed to die. I'm the one that should have died that night, not him. He wasn't supposed to die," Jessica cried, finally breaking down completely.

"Shh Baby," Nick soothed as he turned Jessica around and held her tightly as she cried.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday May 18th, 2006  
><strong>**8:10 a.m.  
><strong>**Stokes/Harrison Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

/-/"Who in the world could it be at this time of morning?/-/ wondered Nick as he pulled his jeans on and made his way from the bedroom, where Jessica was still laying in bed, towards the front door. Only to open the door and come face to face with the entire graveyard shift, including Brass with the exception of Grissom who was still in Florida with Sara.

"Good morning, the breakfast crew has arrived," Catherine announced as she walked through the door, followed by the rest of them.

"Guys what are you doing here?" asked Nick as he followed the gang into his living room. "Plus now probably isn't the best time.."

"It's alright Nick," commented Jessica from the doorway wearing one of Nick's shirts. "So what are you all doing here?" she asked stepping up next to Nick, who put an arm around her shoulders.

"We're here to take you out to breakfast. We have to celebrate," Jim answered with a smile.

"Celebrate?" asked Jessica in confusion looking between the others. "What are we celebrating? Has the verdict come in already?"

"Umm...I have no idea," Catherine answered glancing around at the others. "Did anyone think to check their e-mail or voicemail recently? I mean they had closing arguments on Friday, Griss told me that..." she trailed off as the others started digging for their cell phones.

"Nothing."

"Nadda."

"Zip."

"Well, if nobody's heard from Sara or Gil, then what are we celebrating?" asked Jessica, still just as confused as before.

"Wait the closing statements were on Friday?" Greg asked looking up from listening to his messages. "Has anyone thought to check their e-mail? I mean maybe they're busy doing something and hence no phone calls, but Sara has been going to town with e-mail since she got there, hasn't she?" he continued with a frown. "And as for what we're celebrating, we're celebrating you getting back to work, of course," he continued with a shrug before getting hit over the head by Catherine.

"O-kay," replied Jessica. "I'm even more confused now than when all of you first showed up so I'm just going to go and actually put on some clothes before we head out to celebrate...something. Excuse me," she said turning and walking back towards the bedroom.

"I'm with her," agreed Nick as he too turned and followed Jessica back towards the bedroom.

Ten minutes later both Nick and Jessica emerged from their bedroom, both in a fresh set of clothes.

"Okay, now we're ready to go, we have breakfast to attend to, Jessica, you get to pick the restaurant. And we have the story to tell you..." Jim grinned.

"And to explain Greg's comment earlier. Get your butt ready to come back to the lab. Hopefully you'll be on tonight, if not, you're on Monday for sure," Catherine explained with a smile. "About time I got to put my temporary status as Supervisor truly to work after all," she continued with a laugh. "But to breakfast we go, then the story."

Shaking her head Jessica rattled off the name of a restaurant before Nick led her to the car and they followed the others in a small caravan of cars to breakfast, both still completely confused.

"All right. _Now_will someone tell me what exactly is going on here? How can I be going back to the lab and what story?" demanded Jessica after everyone had placed and received their orders.

"Well Greg had a B and E tonight at the Tangiers," Catherine began.

"And when I got there, I was talking to Brass here who was the responding officer about the vics staying in the room, you know." Greg continued.

"Then we heard a shriek," Jim spoke up as the waitress came by with refills.

"Okay, how does this relate to her working again?" Nick asked confused.

"Getting there, Cowboy," Jim answered with a smirk. "So, we being the nice crime fighters that we are, took off after the source of the scream."

"And we found a housekeeper standing in the doorway of this room, mumbling incoherently as she stared into the room in shock," Greg continued.

"So, I moved her out of the way, we drew our guns and entered the room," Jim kept the narrative going.

"So what was in the room?" Nick asked still confused.

"Ecklie," Greg answered with a grin.

"Ecklie?" asked Jessica for confirmation. "As in Conrad Ecklie, Day Shift supervisor and massive thorn in the side of graveyard, _that_ Ecklie?"

"Yup," Greg grinned.

"You realize you look like you might have, had Sara ever said yes to going on a date with you back during her second year here right?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow at the youngest CSI.

"Yup," Greg nodded, still grinning like an idiot.

"What my happy cohort is trying to say is, it isn't exactly that we found Ecklie, it's the how and who with that are important." Jim smiled.

"And the pictures!" Greg put in.

"Pictures?" asked Nick. "What exactly did you catch Ecklie doing?"

"We'd show you the pictures but they might ruin your appetite," Jim smiled. "But the _esteemed_ Day Shift supervisor was tied to a bed with an old friend standing over him. Well, that is an old friend of mine, Catherine's and Grissom's."

"And old friend of yours? But not ours?" Nick echoed looking at Jessica. "Huh?"

"Goodie, we get to play let's make Nicky guess the suspect," Greg grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "Okay, three clues. Likes black, owns her own business, and Sara at one point might have very well killed her."

"No clue what he's talking about," replied Nick shaking his head.

"Okay, I think what Greg is trying to say with that last clue is that a few years ago now, rumors were flying that Sara wanted to kill this woman in response to rumors flying about this woman and a certain eccentric scientist of our lab. And their evenings spent together," Jim explained.

"Lady Heather?" asked Nick in shock.

"Who's Lady Heather?" asked Jessica in confusion

"Local Dominatrix, we had to go to her place every couple years in relation to cases. There were rumors for a while that Grissom and here were seeing each other, and of his tastes in that department," Catherine trailed off with a shudder. "Let's just say the woman wears a lot of leather. Although, she did say I would make a great dominatrix," Catherine mused.

"We've all said that," Warrick rolled his eyes lightly.

"But yes, that's Lady Heather. And she was in a good deal of leather at the hotel, but Ecklie wasn't. And she had a whip on hand... " Jim shrugged.

"And we have _pictures_!" Greg added with another grin as he rubbed his hands together. "Vengeance is ours!" he continued with an evil laugh.

"You know, now that we've finished eating, it might be a good idea to get out of here before Greg frightens the other patrons anymore," Catherine spoke up as she noticed half the restaurant was now looking at them worriedly.

"Well, why don't we head back to our place and you can finish your story there," suggested Jessica. "Besides there's something I need to tell you guys."

"Baby, are you sure?" asked Nick in concern. "Are you sure you want to do this so soon? Wouldn't you rather tell Sara first?"

"I _need_ to do this Nick. Beside Dr. Gale told me it will get easier the more I talk about it and it will make it easier for me to come to terms with what happened. And I'm sure Sara will understand."

"Okay, well we'd love to hear and we'll make sure Sara does understand, though I doubt she won't..." Catherine spoke up. "Should we get something to drink on the way to celebrate slash get drunk off our asses as well?" she asked curious.

"Well I've got some wine at the house that I brought back with me from my trip to California with Lindsey. Will that do?"

"Works for me," Catherine agreed as Jim rose to take care of the cheque.

"So, to the house we go?" Warrick asked as he helped Catherine rise.

"To the house we go," agreed Jessica as Nick helped her up, the others following Nick and Jessica back to their house where Jessica poured out glasses of wine for everyone and sparkling cider for Catherine. "I owe all of you an apology and an explanation," Jessica began once everyone had a glass and had arranged themselves around the living room, Jessica standing over by the window.

"Jess honey, what are you talking about?" Catherine asked confused.

"I never should have attacked Ecklie the way that I did. I put all of you in a situation that you never should have been in and for that I am sorry," replied Jessica. "You all deserve an explanation for why I attacked Ecklie and why I react the way that I do in certain circumstances." Jessica sighed quietly trying to find the right words to tell her friends what she needed to. "A while ago, I was asked what it was that led me to becoming a CSI. It's time I answered that question. Catherine, Warrick, Jim, you're all parents. What's the worst fate you could ever imagine for your children?"

The three glanced at each other before looking back at her. "That depends," Catherine began softly. "My greatest fear would be for my daughters to live through anything like what happened to Sara, or any other rape or abuse victim we see in our work."

"The worse fate I could imagine would be to grow up without their family," Warrick continued softly as Jim remained silent, nodding in agreement.

"I need your promise that what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this house. The last thing I need is this being splashed all over the tabloids." When everyone nodded in agreement, Jessica continued, "There is a reason why every time someone asks me about my past or about why I became I CSI, I shut down. I have lived through most people's worst fears for their children. I myself was not a victim of rape or abuse. I was my parents' whole world; they would have done anything for me and in the end my father made that ultimate sacrifice. What nobody here knows, with the exception of Nick is that I _was_ a witness to the murder of my parents and that is the reason I became a Criminalist. I watched as my mother was raped multiple times. I watched as my father was beaten and forced to kill my mother. I watched my father trade his life for mine, only to nearly lose my own life when the men responsible came after me anyways. I survived thanks to one of our stallions, which protected me when the men followed me to the stables. I watched, as the police did nothing to help my family. I watched as the police let the men responsible for the murders of my parents go because they would not listen to the word of a seven year old. I swore from that moment on I would do everything I could to see to it that no other child had to go through what I did," Jessica finished, wiping away her silent tears, Nick walking up behind her and resting reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Jess," Catherine whispered.

"When Ecklie brought my parents into his fight with Graveyard, I...I saw that night flash before my eyes. It was people like him that have left my parents murder unsolved all these years. I didn't even realize what I was doing until Nick pulled me off him. I would have killed him if Nick hadn't stopped me."

"Honey, don't worry about it," Catherine spoke up. "Next time, I'm right there with you. And hey, Ecklie is getting his 'reward' for all the annoying crap he's pulled in this life," she trailed off, keeping the other thoughts in her head to herself.

"Catherine's right. Hey, you had every right to go after him, in my opinion," Greg agreed.

"So, this thing with Ecklie earlier? Does this mean Jess can come back to work tonight?" asked Nick. "And do we want to know what exactly it was he was doing with Lady Heather?"

"Well, if you can come back tonight is unsure, " Catherine began. "It depends on how quickly we can push the paperwork through. As for Heather and Ecklie...no, you don't want to know. I have nightmares and I've yet to actually sleep," she trailed off with a shudder.

"Yeah, it was just wrong on so many levels," Jim agreed with a sigh.

"Well, as long as I'm back and working before Sara and Gil get back, I'll be happy. Sara is far from thrilled that I'm still on suspension and I hate to think of what she might do if I'm still off when they return from Florida," replied Jessica. "And as for Ecklie, as long as he gets what's coming to him, I'm happy."

"Same here," echoed around the room as the others agreed, before Catherine's cell phone began to ring.

Digging it out of her purse she grinned when she saw the ID. "Well, if it isn't the newest resident of Florida," she began as she answered.

"Griss?" Warrick asked after her greeting and she nodded, listening to the man over the phone.

"You and Sara just finished lunch at the...Columbia Harbor House? Is that what Sara said?" Catherine asked with a smirk as she leaned back. "Mm hmm, and you're on your way to Liberty Square to hit the Hall of Presidents and see what George W. Bush and the rest of the animatronic presidents have to say about the world. Interesting."

"They're at Disney World!" Greg perked up. "Tell them to get me some Mickey ears!"

"Sara says hell no, she's getting ears for Lindsey, herself, and a special set for Jyn. She has an entirely different set of ears picked out for you," Catherine recited after a moment and Greg pouted.

"Enough about Disney World, what the hell are they doing there?" Jim spoke up before Greg could get going.

"Yeah, Jim's got a good point, what are you doing at Disney World?" Catherine asked through the phone. "Sara says to tell Jess to go check her e-mail? Wait, how did you know we're with Jess?" Catherine asked confused.

"Oh...you automatically assumed that because Greg is here along with Nick, and it's like ten in the morning that we must all be together. And if we're all together then it's more than likely over at Jessica and Nick's because if we're planning to relax, as much as we love the children we can't be 'adults' around them, especially Lindsey who is very impressionable. And going to Greg's or Jim's is out of the question as we have no idea what Greg's place could be like considering his uniqueness and like Jim would let the entire group take over his house when he's never even had you and Griss over together..." Catherine continued rolling her eyes. "Geez, three thousand miles away and she can still decipher us better than you can, Gil."

"I'm going," commented Jessica, pulling away from Nick and heading back towards her bedroom and her laptop. Sitting down she quickly turned the laptop on and opened her e-mail, where there was a message waiting for her from Sara. Clicking on it she began to read...

_**To: **Duchess at Sidle . org  
><strong>**__**From: **Sunshine at Sidle . org  
><strong>**__**Subject: OMG!  
><strong>__**Date: May 17th, 2006**_

_Hey Chica,_

_Well, I know it's been forever hasn't it. Sorry I didn't write sooner, it's been crazy._

_As you know closing arguments were Friday. After we left the courthouse, Gil told me we were going on a road trip and that was it (mean man isn't he). So we packed Sahidi up and some stuff and started driving. And he didn't stop until we reached a hotel in Key Largo!_

_So spent Friday night at the famous Tavernier hotel in Key Largo. Pretty nice place. So Saturday morning we started heading towards Key West, and stopped at the Dolphin Cove there in Key Largo. Then we went to the Dolphin Research Center in Marathon and I got to swim with these two sweetheart dolphins. Merina and Santini. Merina was born in 84, Santini in 86. But God girl, it was so amazing swimming with them. And Gil says we have a videotape, so it's coming home with us :)_

_But after that, we had to leave eventually, sadly. And we continued on to Key West where we had dinner and stayed at the Cyprus Bed and Breakfast. Lovely place from how Gil described it. And had a lovely evening on the beach...it was so nice :) Sunday morning, we went to the Key West Butterfly and Nature Conservatory. (I got dolphins, he got Butterflies ;) ). And you know him; he got a few new specimens and all that fun. He found one that is gorgeous. I remember seeing it in a Butterfly book he had loaned me years ago. So, we had a lovely time there...and I think Gil almost suggested we move the wedding there from Las Nubes when he found out they have weddings. (He didn't of course...but I can only imagine what that thought was doing to him...lol)._

_After the Conservatory, we hit the road and stopped in to see the Theater of the Sea, and had an early dinner in Marathon before making our way back home. Well, that is our temporary home of course. Monday was spent waiting, but Scor decided to kidnap us and appeared Monday morning to throw us in the car and take us up north. I'll tell you all about that when we're back home :) But we got back Monday night and still nothing. (Of course). So Tuesday morning the M.A. kidnapped us. And I took Gil to the Venetian Pool in Coral Gables. (Used to love visiting there). And finally today we got word that the jury was back._

_Okay, breathe now honey. He got twenty years. (You should have seen the cheer that went up in the courtroom. M.A. was there, and they were damn near jumping around their seats.). After it was over, we were kidnapped once more for a celebration. M.A. and CSI group together...it was scary, I tell you. And Janey was hitting on Wolfe while Rain was flirting with Delko (they were adorable though). As for Wolfe, I warned the boy to run for his life. I love Janey, but the woman goes through men like I used to go through cigarettes._

_Didn't get a chance to call any of you guys, our cell phones were confiscated by Scor (did I mention he was there to...yeah. he's on my bad side...taking my cell phone). So I'm e-mailing everyone tonight with the news. (Scor still hasn't given them back! He says we are not going to start making plans to return home yet, without going to Disney World and so he is planning our trip with Gil and I've been sent to use the computer and listen to music with headphones...(Can I kill them both? Please?)._

_Have more to say, but I need to get the other e-mails off too. How did things go? You had a session today didn't you? And any word on going back to work? Well, if things don't get settled soon, I think I just heard something about our flight home being scheduled for Monday. So if you aren't back on then, you know heads are going to roll (figuratively of course) when Gil gets there on Tuesday. (This is just ridiculous; we've been here almost six weeks after all)._

_But give everyone my love, and celebrate away about John :) (Another reason I have to hurry. The girls (that is M.A. girls and Calleigh) are supposed to stop by soon to get me out of the hotel so they can plan and we can have a girl's night celebration about the trial being over. I think I heard them say they're taking me to Let's Make A Daiquiri across the street so...I'm happy. I can have any flavor of Daiquiri I want :) LOL)_

_But have a good night okay? I'll talk to you A.S.A.P._

_Love you_

_Sara_

"Twenty years," commented Jessica with a smile as she walked back into the living room a few minutes later.

"YES!" echoed throughout the room once more before Catherine laughed.

"Sara says Scor was right, they did hear the cheer from Vegas there."

"Hmm, looks like the Sidle man is starting to get to know us well," mused Jim.

"Well, he knows me at any rate therefore, he knows how I would react to the news," commented Jessica.

"So true," Nick agreed with a smile.

"Okay, well go enjoy experiencing Mickey Mouse and all his fairy tale friends." Cath laughed over the phone. "Yes, we'll pass hugs and such here, and we'll see you Monday. Talk to you later bug man," she continued before hanging up. "They send hugs, love, and a request that we all be prepared for one hell of a dinner at their place sometime next week."

"Well, it sounds like we have our orders." Warrick laughed. "And I don't know about you guys, but as much as I'd hate to end this time together. I need some sleep. So..."

"Thanks guys...for everything," commented Jessica as the others rose.

"He's right, work tonight, and hopefully Jess will be back tonight as well so..." Jim agreed as he rose. "Take care of yourself Jess girl. And your welcome," he added with a wink before disappearing out the front door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday May 23rd, 2006  
><strong>**5:12 a.m.  
><strong>**CSI Lab**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Harrison." Jessica said into her phone, not really paying much attention to who was calling, her focus on the stuff laid out before her in the layout room.

"Good morning," Grissom greeted over the phone.

"Gil?" Jessica asked in surprise when the voice finally registered with her brain.

"Morning Jess," he replied with a smile to his voice. "So, how does it feel to be back at work?"

"Great but how did you know I was back at work? And why are you calling me at..." Jessica trailed off looking at her watch," quarter after five in the morning?"

"Figured you'd be there, and to see if you can arrange to get everyone together for breakfast after shift. I owe Sara for not letting her visit anyone yesterday when we got back."

"Everyone will be there even if I have to tie them up and drag them there against their wills," agreed Jessica. "Where shall I drag everyone after shift?"

"Usual, we aren't doing the whole big get together today. I think Sara threw out the idea of having everyone over for a late lunch, early dinner on Thursday but we'll have that more figured out once she's up and we've talked. And I'm starting to ramble...you and Sara are wearing off on me," he continued with a sigh.

"We'll be there," Jessica said with a laugh. "And I'm afraid you're stuck with us so you'll just have to get used to us. God knows Mac did."

"I have to meet that man someday, something tells me we might have quite the tales to compare," Grissom laughed. "See you later Jess."

"That you will. Bye Griss," finished Jessica hanging up the phone. /-/Now to figure out how to get everyone to agree to breakfast without letting them know Gil and Sara are going to be there,/-/ she mused before turning her attention back to the case laid out in front of her.

"Hey guys," Jessica greeted a short while later as she entered the locker room where everyone was gathered, shift having just finished. "Up for breakfast? My treat."

"Your treat?" Greg repeated. "I'm there."

"Why not, I don't have the energy to cook," Catherine laughed

"Well then, shall we?" Jessica asked turning and making her way out the door, Nick hot on her heels.

"What's up Jess?" asked Nick quietly after catching up with Jessica.

"You'll see," Jessica smirked in response as they made their way out into the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later everyone was at their usual table, orders placed. But when the waitress came bearing seven plates instead of five, Catherine was the first to ask.

"Okay, our orders are right, that much is obvious. But who the heck is whole wheat with fruit and an omelet for?"

"Curious, what type omelet is it?" Greg mused.

"Ham and Cheese with mushrooms if you must know," Grissom voice drew their attention and Catherine shrieked as she, well tried to jump up, instead still managing to get to her feet and wrap her arms around Grissom as Jessica rose and went after Sara behind him.

"Hey Chica, it's so good to see you," Jessica said hugging Sara.

"Hey Chica Maria," Sara laughed softly as she hugged Jessica back. "God, have I missed you."

"And I've missed you," replied Jessica leading Sara over to the table.

"God, you are a sight for sore eyes," Greg grinned as they all got resettled.

"Well, I'd say the same," Sara laughed softly. "How are you guys though?" she asked as she moved in on her fruit.

"Grateful to be back to work," commented Jessica.

"Grateful to have her back," agreed Nick.

"When did you start back?" Sara asked glancing around the table. "I was starting to think Ecklie was purposely keeping you off so he'd have to get his butt whipped when we got back."

"Two days ago," admitted Jessica. "And as for Ecklie purposely keeping me on suspension...I think the others would be better able to explain that one."

"Umm... okay," Sara trailed off glancing around them. "What am I, _are we_, missing?"

"Okay, so it is the greatest thing. Last week Brass and I were working a case right; we heard a scream and followed it to a source. And wouldn't you know, we found dear Mr. Ecklie in _quite_ the compromising position," Greg mock whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked shocked.

"What our dear newbie isn't saying is that we found Ecklie with a one time suspect. Got pictures, and such," Jim continued.

"Wait, who was Ecklie with?" Sara asked confused, even more confused by the silence after her words. "What am I missing thanks to my lack of sight?" she asked after a beat.

"They're all looking at me as if they're debating answering you," Grissom replied softly. "What is it?" he continued to the group.

"Okay, may as well spit it out and all. He was with Lady Heather," Catherine answered with a decisive nod.

"Oh," the couple chorused.

"And you have pictures," Sara continued. "What did you guys do with the pictures?" she asked softly.

"At the moment nothing. Only thing we've done is get Ecklie to stop his little vendetta against Jessica," Greg replied with a shrug.

"You blackmailed him?" Grissom asked after a moment.

"Not exactly. We just reminded him that he's as human as the rest of us," Jim replied.

"What now? What are you going to do with the pictures?" Sara asked as she set her fork down.

"Beats me," Greg shrugged once more. "Keep them around for the next time Ecklie sticks his foot up his ass is my guess."

"So, who has these pictures anyway?" Grissom asked curiously.

"Me. Brass tried to take them off my hands, but we all know how much of a pain I can be when I don't want to give something up." Greg grinned.

"I see. Well, enough talk about Ecklie. What else has been going on?" Sara asked changing the subject.

"Nothing big, usual lives otherwise," Catherine shrugged.

"Sounds normal enough," Sara laughed. "So, what are you guys doing Thursday?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing."

"Nadda."

"Zip," echoed around the table and Jessica laughed. She suddenly had a flash back to Thursday when she heard those exact same words.

"Well then, you are all invited to a late lunch, early dinner thing at our place. Lindsey, Mia, and the munchkin too," Sara continued with a grin.

"What time?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Sara glanced over to Grissom and he nodded his head from side to side as he thought. "Four? Or should we go three-thirty?"

"You weren't kidding about it being a late lunch thing were you," Greg teased.

"No we weren't," Sara laughed.

"Well, I'll be there. And I'll let Mia know," Greg smiled.

"Count me in,." Jim agreed.

"Lindsey will drag us there earlier if we let her so..." Catherine trailed off with a laugh.

"Is it all right if Nick and I come by a little earlier Sara? There is something I need to tell you and Gil," commented Jessica, Nick rubbing her shoulder in support.

"Jyn, you have to ask?" Sara smiled softly. "Come on by as early as you want."

"Although a few hours of sleep after work would be nice," Grissom continued with a smile.

"Don't worry Gil, I think we'll all need sleep before we get together," replied Jessica.

"Sounds good," Sara smiled. "But, as much as I hate to call it a morning, I think we have to."

"I seem to recall you were still in bed when Gil called me at five o'clock this morning," teased Jessica. "But you're right for those of us that worked last night I hear my bed calling me."

"Me too," agreed Nick.

"Night everyone." Sara gave Jess one more hug before they headed their separate ways. After the other members of the team had left the dinner, Grissom took her hand and they headed towards the car.

"You okay?" he asked softly once they were in the Tahoe.

"Just a headache." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home," he sighed as he started the car, taking her hand in his as he made their way home.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday May 24th, 2006  
><strong>**11:15 p.m.  
><strong>**CSI Break Room**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Griss, why the meeting?" Catherine asked as she sat down.

"Have a bit of news for you all," Gil explained as he sat down among them. "As of this afternoon, Ecklie has resigned and is transferring out to a lab in Michigan."

"What?" everyone asked in shock before Greg's forehead smacked the table.

"You okay Greggo?" Warrick asked concerned.

"Just fine," he answered from against the table.

"Okay…well, while he has an...inspirational talk with the table over there..." Catherine began looking back at Gil. "Who's taking over for Days?"

"Atwater's promoting Carson from days."

"Carson..." Nick mused before placing him. "Oh, hey, he's not that bad."

"Exactly, so hopefully things will work out," Gil nodded and rose.

"So have you told Sara?" Jess asked as Gil was heading out the door.

"No need," was the response they got and they looked at one another completely confused, other than Greg who was still communing with the tabletop.

"Well, that just proved _that_ theory," he began after a moment as he sat up.

"What theory?" Jessica asked

"Last night before I came into work Sara showed up on my doorstep. She asked for the pictures, gave me a lecture on the evils what the pictures could do to Ecklie's family, "even if he is a bastard his family doesn't deserve to suffer", and left. Pictures, negatives, everything in tow. I was ready to hand over my birth certificate and the scarf my aunt Lola caught at an Elvis concert that is sealed and framed with a picture of him that is signed, by the time she left..." he trailed off with a shudder.

"Anyone else thinking Sara had a talk with more than just Greggo here?" Warrick asked after a moment.

"Oh, that's a proven fact," Jim's voice drew their attention to the doorway. "After she finished with Greg, she went to Ecklie, then hit me here at the office. She went home with me standing there with my tail between my legs and a standing invitation for her and Grissom to come to dinner whenever they want, just have to give me twenty-minutes notice."

"Wow," Catherine whispered. "She got _that_ out of you...sheesh."

"That's nothing. The invitation is good on five different occasions," Jim sighed before turning back to the hallway. "I'd keep an eye out for her, she might come after you guys next," he called before leaving.

"No, she won't," Gil spoke as he walked past the doorway seconds later, chasing after Jim for his case.

"Okay, I think this night just went from bizarre to Twighlight Zone..." Catherine shook her head. "I'm heading back to my case, at least there shouldn't be any twists in that like this," she added before rising and leaving the room.

"I'm with her. If I start hearing the Twighlight Zone music...I'm so running for the hills," Greg agreed before disappearing.

"I didn't see that one coming... did you?" Nick asked Jess and Warrick as the three were left behind.

"Not really, but looking back on it after the fact, makes sense. Figures it would be Sara and Gil who automatically jump to the let's not destroy our mortal enemy and instead just push him in a direction that helps him _and _us," Warrick mused.

"I take it you all heard the news," Sara's voice drew their attention to the doorway.

"Good guess," Jessica teased as she rose and walked over to give her best friend a hug. "You _actually_ went to see Ecklie. On your own?"

"He's harmless. Besides, we have a deal. He moves and leaves Vegas alone, he'll get the negatives in the mail in a few months. Until then, he has to just trust that I'll be true to my word and no one will see them, not even Gil."

"And he trusts you, damn, what did you say to him to get him to leave?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, Nicky boy," Sara answered with a smirk. "So, how's the coffee today?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday May 25th, 2006  
><strong>**4:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom/Sidle Townhouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"That sounds _so_ romantic," sighed Lindsey as Sara finished her story about the dinner she and Gil had while at Disney World, at Victoria and Albert's.

"It was," Sara grinned. Thirty minutes earlier the last of the guests for the afternoon's festivities had arrived, and Catherine had promptly kicked Nick off the couch so she could sit next to Jessica, and herself and begann questioning about anything they did for the two of them. Which of course had led to the story about dinner at Victoria and Albert's, and Lindsey no doubt now planning how to find a guy and go to Disney World with him.

"You know, now none of us can never live up to the impression you've made on all of our significant others, you know that right?" Greg asked as he looked over at Gil.

"You'll find your own unique ways," Gil answered with a shrug and Greg just rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Mia reassured him but behind his back winked at the three women on the couch.

"Don't you love having a fourth member to our little group?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Here, here," Sara agreed with a laugh.

"Definitely," laughed Jessica

"Fourth member? But there's a lot more than four people here..." Greg asked confused. Which only caused the women, including Mia, to laugh even harder.

"What am I missing?" Greg asked looking at the other men in the room, who were snickering into their drinks.

"Duh," Lindsey spoke up rolling her eyes. "It's called the Las Vegas version of the Ya Ya Sisterhood."

Sara just about spit her drink across the floor when she heard Lindsey's answer, and Jessica quickly patted her on the back as she choked, while Catherine just lost it and it was beyond anyone how she didn't fall off the couch from laughing so hard.

"Except our version is full of genius and women who carry guns," Jim's deadpan thought had Mia on the floor and Lindsey giggling as well.

"Okay then, I think it's time we break out something other than stories," Sara began after she stopped laughing.

"And what does that mean?" Catherine asked eyeing her.

"It means presents of course," Sara smiled.

"Oh! Presents! YES!"

"I thought Lindsey was the one under fifteen?" Sara asked leaning over to Catherine.

"So did I," Catherine agreed as Lindsey just stared at Greg.

"Mom...can I start spending more time with you and the other members of the YYS? Something tells me it might be dangerous for my mental state to be around him..." Lindsey asked after a moment.

"I'll be back," Jim spoke up before disappearing from the room and his laughter drifted back to them.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Greg pouted and Mia just patted his hand.

"You can hang around us all you want," Catherine promised her eldest daughter with a smile.

"Okay, we _definitely_ need to do presents, in a nice quiet, non-Christmas Morning insanity fashion," Sara spoke up shaking her head. "And hand over Abby," she ordered before Warrick laughed and handed his daughter over. "I'm making up for lost time with this one," she smiled as Gil rose and disappeared for a few minutes. Coming back, he had Jim laden down with bags, all sadly not see through to those waiting to see what was in them, and Gil had a few bags as well.

"Okay, did you two decide to buy out Florida or something?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"No, we just visited five theme park complexes in Central Florida, one of which has four parks to its name, another has two parks. Then we had the dinner show, Miami, the Florida Keys, not to mention we hit up north when we went and saw Scor..." Sara shrugged.

"Well, I for one am quite happy regardless," Greg smiled as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"And isn't it going to kill you to find out that we're dividing gifts up by location and then rank, because I'm evil after all, after the children of course," Sara smiled.

"Damn," Greg grumbled.

"Greg!" every woman yelled before Mia smacked him over the head.

"I'm not five anymore," Lindsey sighed.

"We know, we're preparing him for when he has children of his own," Sara smiled and Lindsey nodded in agreement. "So, you guys get to come along with us on our trip so to speak," Sara continued after a moment, Abby was sound asleep in her arms, so movement was a bit limited, but she didn't care a bit. "You get gifts in order of when we were there."

"Which means the Kennedy Space Center is first," Gil continued glancing at the bags. "Jim, can you hand me that one on your left?" he asked before Jim did as he asked.

Gil rummaged around the bag for a moment before producing four boxes. "Two for the lovely Lindsey, and two for Catherine to open for Abby," he smiled as he passed them in either direction.

"Go ahead and open one Linds," Catherine spoke up and Lindsey looked between the two wrapped boxes.

"One's from me, one's from your Uncle Gil," Sara explained with a smile.

"Which ones from who?" Lindsey asked curious.

"Linds, one has bug paper, the other doesn't," Warrick laughed.

"Good point," Lindsey smiled before turning to the box from Sara. Tearing the paper off she opened the box and pulled out a pink tank top that said 'Space Princess' and had the NASA logo underneath. "Oh cool!" Lindsey grinned as she looked up at Sara. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome," Sara laughed as Lindsey turned to the other box before looking up at Gil.

"It's not bugs, is it?" she asked warily and all the adults started to snicker as Gil rolled his eyes.

"No, I only got anything bug related for your Aunt Sara," he replied and Lindsey grinned before tearing into that one as well.

"Oh wow!" Lindsey grinned. "It's a crystal growing kit."

"Crystals?" Warrick asked as Lindsey flipped the box over.

"Crystals you may grow: amber geode, amber cluster, quartz single crystal, amber single crystal, quartz geode," she read. "Thank you Uncle Gil."

"Your welcome," Gil smiled.

"Leave it to him to move from Chemistry sets when she was seven to Crystals when she's a teenager," Catherine laughed as Lindsey continued to look over her new kit. "Okay, Abby's turn," Catherine smiled as she turned to the two packages, wrapped like Lindsey's. "You do realize this one isn't old enough for science kits, right?" she asked looking over at Gil.

"Of course. Open my gift if you don't believe me," he answered and she rolled her eyes once more.

Catherine smirked at him before opening his present. "Bears?" she asked when she removed the lid. Inside were four small bears, the size of Beanie Babies. One red, one white, one blue, and one black.

"They're the NASA bears. The Red one is the Count Down Bear, white is the Shooting Star bear, Blue is Zero Gravity, and Black is the American Hero bear," Gil explained. "Figured if she was going to have the teddy bear collection Sara is insistent on starting for her, she might as well have some collector bears."

"And those were his exact words when he saw them," Sara rolled her eyes.

Catherine laughed as she looked between the two. "Okay, so how much influence did she have on the gift?"

"None," he defended himself.

Sara snorted. "He only got them because I was eyeing them and he had yet to find something for Abby," she rolled her eyes with a smile though.

"Alright, alright, I admit she had a good deal of influence on the gift."

"All I wanted to hear," Catherine grinned. "And thank you. We'll make sure she knows her Uncle Gil picked them out all on his own," she added with a wink as Warrick snatched the box to look.

"Okay, next gift," Greg spoke up and Catherine threw the ball of wrapping paper from the bears at him.

Which prompted a five-minute wrapping paper war and Lindsey wondering if her aunts and uncles were indeed grown-ups, at least in the case of Greg.

Finally, Gil confiscated the paper and Catherine turned back to the second package. Opening it she gasped slightly. "Oh Sara it's adorable," she smiled as she looked at the other woman before pulling the small pink dress out of the box for everyone to see. Up on the left part of the chest was a butterfly, and across the bottom were five flowers with the words Kennedy Space Center underneath.

"I thought it was when Gil described it," Sara smiled before giving Catherine a one armed hug.

"Okay, on to the adults." Greg announced before getting hit by the newest piece of wrapping. "What?" he asked looking around the group.

Jim received his tie, which he laughed about; and Catherine got a kick out of the coffee mug that had the NASA logo and said 'I Need My Space'. Warrick opened his gift to find a lighter and looked up at the two questioningly, to which Gil shrugged and Sara laughed.

"I couldn't resist," she explained. "You never know when you might need a lighter on the job, and I'm not going to be around like last time," she shrugged and he laughed.

"Next time I roast a pig, I'm having you there regardless," he answered and she shuddered.

"Okay, moving on from that image," Sara and Catherine chorused and Nick and Jessica got their gifts.

Jessica couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she opened her box only to discover a long sleeved pink cotton shirt with the same logo as Catherine's mug.

Nick immediately put on the navy blue and white ball cap that said Kennedy Space Center with an American Flag in the middle.

"Is he already wearing it?" Sara asked Jess with a smile.

"Yep," agreed Jessica with a laugh

Sara grinned and looked over towards Gil who rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, you win," he continued shaking his head and Sara just smiled smugly.

"Something tells me you wouldn't share if we asked so..." Catherine sighed. "Alright, let's let Mia have her gift so Greg can have his."

"Hey, I thought we were doing this by rank?" Greg pointed out.

"Well of course, but she's your better half so," Catherine shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh brother," Greg sighed and Mia laughed.

"When I heard about this, I couldn't resist," Sara explained as Gil passed a box her way.

Mia raised an eyebrow before opening the package to find a coffee mug with cats dressed up like astronauts and she giggled. "Oh that is cute."

"Thought you'd like it."

"Cats?" Warrick asked curious. "So does that mean we now know something that you like?"

"Mmm hmm, but the women already knew," Mia smiled.

"It's official, women talk to other women a lot more than they do to men" Warrick teased.

"Darn right," Catherine agreed.

"And now we should probably let Greg have his gift," Sara smiled and Gil produced it with a dramatic flourish. Passing it to Greg everyone kept it a few seconds longer than necessarily just to tease the younger man and when he finally got it Greg stuck his tongue out at them.

"Hmm, kinda heavy. Not exceptionally...square shape...is it a figurine?"

"Nope."

"Signed picture of an astronaut?"

"You want one?" Sara asked surprised.

"No," he shrugged. "But I'll take that as a no...aha! It's a game," he continued with a grin.

"Just open it," everyone yelled.

"Really now, just ruin my fun," Greg mumbled as he opened the box then looked up at Gil then Sara. "Okay, this is so not funny."

"What isn't?" Nick asked.

Greg rolled his eyes before pulling out The Idiot's Guide to NASA.

"No, _that's _funny," argued Jessica as she giggled.

"I don't get any love around here," Greg cried.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we brought you food," Sara smiled and he perked up.

"Food?"

"We wanted to do this the scientific way and see just whether or not Freeze Dried Food tastes halfway decent," Gil explained as he produced eight smaller bags. Passing them around, one for everyone except himself, Sara, and Abby.

Greg grabbed his and opened it. "Spaghetti dinner and Chicken and Rice dinner," he read as he pulled out the two packages. "Spaghetti with Meat Sauce, and a side of Strawberries and an Ice Cream Sandwich. Cool."

"We figured you could give yours to Greg," Sara spoke up and Mia smiled.

"Did you guys participate in this study?" Nick asked curious.

"Of course. Well Gil had the dinners. I tried the two types of ice cream and the strawberries. Oh and stole his ice cream sandwich," Sara smiled.

"Fair enough. So what the heck did you guys get yourselves?"

"Ornaments and a candle holder for me. Gil got the NASA Mission Reports...all of them," Sara laughed.

"Mission Reports?" Jim asked looking over at the man. "You went on vacation, and bought educational material."

"It's very intriguing. You get to learn everything about the missions," Gil defended.

"And moving on before the lot of us end up cracking up again," Catherine began immediately. "So after Kennedy you guys went to Universal right?"

"That we did," Sara smiled and Gil shook his head before going hunting for the next batch of gifts. "Oh and if you ever go, you have to ride the Dueling Dragons Roller Coaster at Islands of Adventure. I couldn't see a thing and I was still scared out of my mind. The coasters pass within feet of each other at parts."

"We all know why he went to Florida now. All those roller coasters," Jim spoke up as they opened their gifts.

"That was just a bonus," Gil replied with a smile.

"So, did you guys go to any interesting restaurants?" Lindsey asked as she looked up from her gifts.

"We went to Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville," Sara replied. "And I raided that store as well."

"She did a lot of shopping," Gil teased.

"Such is life," Sara shrugged. "So, we have gifts for some of you from there as well."

"Margaritaville?" Jim asked as if they'd lost it.

"Yes Margaritaville," Sara replied rolling her eyes. "And you just ended up first, Mister thinks it's ridiculous or something."

"You got me something from Margaritaville?"

"More then something,." Sara grinned evilly.

Finding himself with a box, Jim raised an eyebrow but carefully opened it just the same. Almost as if he was afraid of what might come out. Pulling out a shot glass that said 'It's My Own Damn Fault' he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Greg cried excitedly. "It's the song," he continued with a grin before breaking out in said song.

_"I don't know the reason I stayed here all season.  
><em>_Got nothin' to show but this brand new tattoo.  
><em>_It's a real beauty, a Mexican cutie.  
><em>_How it got here I haven't a clue._

_Wastin' away again in Marqaritaville  
><em>_Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
><em>_Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
><em>_Now I think, hell it could be fault._

_I blew out a flipflop, stepped on a poptop.  
><em>_Cut my heel, had to cruise on back home.  
><em>_But there's booze in the blender, and soon it will render  
><em>_That frozen concoction that helps me hang on._

_Wastin' away again in Marqaritaville  
><em>_Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
><em>_Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
><em>_But I know, it's my own damn fault."_

Jim just stared at Greg when he was done before looking over at Gil and then Sara. "You two are not funny."

Instead of answering Sara merely smirked as Gil passed Jim another box. Jim stared at him for a moment before opening the box and snorting. "You two are insane," he finally spoke as he held up a salt shake that said 'Searching for My Lost Shaker of Salt'.

"Jim, when you meet my family it will all become clear," Sara smiled.

"You have no idea," snickered Jessica.

"That reminds me. I haven't told you," Sara began looking at Jessica.

"Told me what?" asked Jessica in confusion

"Well, you know that Scor kidnapped us and took us up to the Ark and all."

"The Ark?" Catherine asked confused.

"Nickname we gave Scor's place. All the animals," Jessica explained.

"Yeah, he's got a few thirty, forty dogs," Sara continued. "But Gil met Frank Jr," she continued to Jessica.

"He did did he?" asked Jessica with a giggle. "And? What was Frank Jr's reaction to meeting Gil?"

"He just wanted Gil's drink. Poor thing didn't realize Gil was only drinking sprite," Sara laughed.

"Who's Frank Jr?" Greg asked confused.

"Frank's son," Sara replied.

"Who's Frank?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, he's deceased now," Sara answered with a shrug.

"So, not making sense you _realize_ that right?" Warrick spoke up.

"Frank's an alligator," Gil sighed.

"An alligator?" echoed through the room.

"What?" Sara asked looking around the room. "Frank Jr's a gator, fourteen feet long, fourteen-years-old. He's Scor's oldest baby."

"Your brother has a pet alligator?" Catherine asked incredulous.

Sara looked over at Jessica seriously. "They _did_ meet my brother right? I didn't just _dream_ up that insane game of Jesters, did I?"

"No, not unless we shared that dream since I seem to recall singing my heart out that night in more ways than one," replied Jessica.

"That's what I thought. And sorry, again," Sara sighed before looking back at the group. "You all met my brother and you're in shock that he has a pet alligator?"

"Well, yes, he's a bit out of his gourd, but a pet alligator?" Greg asked.

"What do you feed a pet alligator?" Warrick continued.

"Well, I suppose it varies by owner," Sara mused.

"Well, what does Chris feed his?" Catherine asked.

Sara looked over at Jessica and smiled. "Vodka," they chorused.

"Vodka?" everyone repeated, well other than Gil, Lindsey, and the two all-knowing sisters of the man who actually fed his pet alligator vodka.

"Vodka," Gil answered as Sara and Jessica giggled. "You won't believe it, he just walks over to the gator and gives it vodka through a tube. Either that or the gator gets Jell-O Shots..." he continued shaking his head.

"Do we even want to know how you know the Gator likes Vodka?" Jim asked after a moment.

"Sara's fault," Jessica spoke up

"Hey! it was an accident," Sara argued.

"You spilt half a bottle of vodka," Jessica pointed out.

"I was drunk off my butt," Sara countered.

"And this makes it not your fault how?" Jessica asked.

"My darling brother decided to get his sister drunk off said butt because it was her twenty-first birthday."

"True. I still wish I could have been there to see you drunk for the first time. Scor has such fond memories," Jessica giggled and Sara groaned.

"I have to kill that man eventually."

"So how did Sara spilling half a bottle of vodka lead to the gator being an alcoholic?" Nick asked with a smile.

"You ever seen a six-inch long gator run?" Sara asked with a smile. "It's hilarious. One minute Frank was across the counter sitting in a dish of water, the next he was in the middle of the vodka pool enjoying lunch. Scor's got it on video."

"Well that video _was_ quite entertaining," Gil mused.

"Oh, shut up," Sara grumbled.

"What was on the video?" Greg asked.

"Nothing!" Sara spoke up immediately.

"Nothing my foot," Jessica snickered.

"Okay, someone has to tell," Catherine smirked as she looked between Sara who was blushing thirty shades of red, Jessica who was snickering into her soda, and Gil who was looking up at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tell or I'll be forced to hunt down your brother's number and request a copy," Catherine threatened.

"Oh, for the love of DNA," Sara groaned. "Okay, so basically I got drunk off my butt, and decided to give Catherine's early career a shot...and there is more to it. But that's all I'm sharing."

"Early career?" Greg asked confused before the light bulb literally went off over his head. "You were stripping? On video?"

"You do realize your jaw is touching the floor, don't you Sweetheart?" Mia asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Not to say I'm in the same boat as Greggo over there, but you? Stripping?" Warrick asked surprised.

"She wasn't stripping," Gil answered, fighting back a smile as Sara continued to add a few more shades of color.

"I was pole dancing alright? No removal of clothing was involved," Sara grumbled.

"You were pole dancing?" Greg asked once more.

"Save me," Sara cried as she let her head fall back on the couch.

"You brought this on yourself Chica," chided Jessica.

"I was twenty-one and my brother was determined to get me drunk, so much so I ended up in the hospital to get my stomach pumped. And I brought it on myself?" Sara asked with a sigh.

"You didn't have to drink everything Scor gave you, you know," replied Jessica

"Half of it he said was coke," Sara argued.

"And this is the man who steals your father's brownies," Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah…I know," Sara groaned. "He's as trustworthy as Frank Jr when you leave steaks on the grill."

"He steals your father's brownies?" Nick asked. "What's the big deal about brownies?"

"Nothing," Sara and Jessica spoke up.

"And isn't it time we moved on to other gifts?" Sara continued looking over at Gil.

"Probably. Although I'm still wondering about those brownies myself..."

"Oh they're nothing," Sara replied with a smile. "So, on to Catherine's gift."

"My gift?" Catherine asked as she received a box of similar size to the one Jim had. "You gave me a shot glass as well?"

"Well my theory was, you don't want to use them for shots, use them as collectibles or to hold paper clips or something."

"That works," Catherine agreed as she opened the box. "Oh, now this one is cute," she laughed as she held up the shot glass that had a blue and gold macaw and a scarlet macaw holding a bottle of tequila, over the words 'Wastin' Away Again in Margaritaville. Orlando'

"I thought it was too," Sara smiled as the others opened their gifts, except Greg who didn't have any, and was of course, pouting. After Warrick and Catherine had seen the stuffed parrot for Abby, dressed in a Hawaiian print shirt and straw hat even, which the newly awakened Abigail had seen, claimed, and it now shared her space in her Aunt Sara's arms; they finally gave Greg his gifts.

Opening the first in a mad rush, Greg grinned like the Cheshire cat when he found a shot glass, his having three parrots with sunglasses and the lyrics, Fins to the left, Fins to the right. Which of course had the youngest CSI immediately humming the tune.

Mia stopped him with a slight smack to the back of his head and he moved on to the other gift, this time the Cheshire cat was gone, in his place was what must have been the only look the group would ever have into the childhood of Gregory Hojem Sanders. He was clutching the shirt to his chest as his head bobbed around and Catherine laughed at the picture.

"You used to do that when you were ten Greg?" Nick asked with a smile.

"This is the _best_ gift," Greg answered with a grin.

"Mind letting the lot of us see it? I mean besides the fact that it's a brown shirt..." Catherine trailed off and Greg looked at her horrified.

"It's not a _brown shirt_," he repeated still horror-stricken. "It's okay, little one, she didn't mean it," he continued to the shirt.

"Has he lost his mind?" Lindsey whispered to her mother.

"We often wonder if he ever had it," Catherine answered with a smile.

"Come on Greg, let them see the shirt," Sara spoke up with a laugh and Greg sighed before grinning.

"See? It's the best shirt!" he announced as he turned it around so the could see the design on back, of a scarlet macaw in a cap carrying a flip flop in it's beak as it walked on the shore. And the words 'Blew Out My Flip Flop...Stepped On A Pop Top'

And everyone other than Gil, Greg, and Sara promptly busted out into laughter.

"We can _never_ let him go to that restaurant," Catherine spoke up finally as she caught her breath.

"He'll never leave," Mia agreed with a smile.

"Actually I was more concerned about him ever attending a Jimmy Buffett concert," Sara mused.

"Oh those are a complete BLAST!" Greg spoke up with another grin.

"Dear God help us, he's been," Sara sighed dramatically.

"Oh yeah, they're the best. All day party in the parking lot...then you get inside. You have to go someday," Greg continued bouncing around once more.

"And I think that is our cue to move on in the gift department," Sara laughed.

Two hours later, they had eaten their meal out in the living room and gone through the gifts from Busch Gardens, Sea World, Arabian Nights, things from the Keys, the girls getting a laugh after Sara coming back with a ton of stuff having to deal with Key Lime...pie, shampoo and cream rinse, other beauty products...Although the biggest eye roll happened when they saw what Gil had gotten himself in Key West...a butterfly. Typical Gil Grissom. Although to be honest the butterfly was gorgeous, sort of iridescent with blues and pinks in its wings...very...rainbow-ish was Greg's statement.

After he got a pillow thrown in his general direction by Sara, they moved on to the last of the gifts. Disney World.

"Why do I have a shirt that has Grumpy and says 'I'm with Dopey'?" Jim asked after opening his first gift. Lindsey and Abby had both been spoiled rotten with their gifts and were currently sleeping in Abby's case, and Lindsey was writing away in her new Tinkerbell notebook, with her Tinkerbell pen.

Sara's giggle left him even more confused but Jim just shook his head. "So, who is this suppose to be pointing to?" he asked after a moment.

"Dopey," Sara answered with a little knowing smirk.

"Should I be afraid of whatever it is that she knows that I don't know?" Jim looked over at Gil who shrugged. "Evil people. Both of you," he continued as he folded the shirt.

"Evil people who brought you cigars," Sara corrected with a smile.

"True...okay, you're forgiven."

"Thank you, and moving on," Sara smiled, the sign that the girls were free to open their gifts now. Guys had gone first, other than Greg, when it came to Disney World gifts.

Mia opened hers first, and was thrilled with the various mementos and such. Although they had to wonder what was in the larger package that Sara was keeping by her side, a small knowing smirk gracing her lips. After Mia had gone through her other packages Sara sent the box her way and sat back with an even bigger smile.

Mia looked up at her before shaking her head and opening the package, only to squeal as she pulled away the bubble wrap...which caused everyone in the room to look at her in surprise. Pulling the object out she showed the snow globe that was in the box. It was shaped like an hourglass, with Tinkerbell in the top section, and the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio in the bottom half. Around the hourglass were jewels and other flowers and scrolls decorating the hourglass, with the Fairy Godmother sitting on top of the globe, and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather around the sides. "Thank you!" she smiled and Greg shook his head.

"Fairies...it had to be fairies," he spoke before Mia reached over to smack him over the head so fast they never really saw her hand leave the globe, other than the fact Greg was rubbing his head they might have thought they imagined the smack that echoed through the room.

"Well, I take it we have learned Mia's two favorite things," Warrick mused. "Cats and Fairies."

"Exactly," Jessica agreed with a smile as Mia continued to just smile and hum along as it played When You Wish Upon a Star for a few moments.

"My turn then?" Catherine asked after a few minutes.

"Yes it is," Sara agreed and Catherine started on her own gifts. Opening the smaller of the boxes she found a charm bracelet. Pulling out a hand-written note by Gil if she recognized his writing she began to read. "First off, Sara made me write this, why she only knows. Second, here's what I'm being told to write...Tinkerbell is just one of the charms on the bracelet. If you look, you'll find a baby bottle, baby slipper, and a double-heart locket charm to hold a photo, actually there are three, and how Sara did it...I'm still not quite sure. One has the initials L.M.W., another has the initials A.S.W., and seeing as you were so nice to inform all of us what you intend to name the son coming your way, there's one with the initials G.N.B. Since we didn't have pictures of Lindsey as a baby, you get the joy of putting a picture in, not to mention one for Bertie, yes we've given your son a nickname already, once again, blame Sara." Looking up from the card Catherine raised an eyebrow at Gil who shrugged then looked over at Sara who was smiling. "Well, we couldn't very well call him by his first name...seeing as the name is already in use by at least me." She shrugged and both Catherine and Warrick laughed before she went back to reading.

"As for the locket for Abby, Sara for some reason had a picture of Abby on hand, I believe it's one of the first pictures of her if my memory serves me correctly, so you don't have to worry about that particular locket. Basically this, and I am quoting Sara here, who I believe is quoting the people at Disney, "whimsical, sentimental keepsake" is dedicated to welcoming baby and celebrating with mom. And who better to get this for, than the only woman we know who's trying to break the Guinness record for children in one year with single births. But really now, please don't try to go for another one this year...I don't know if the lab could survive..." Catherine finished before looking back at Gil. "You don't know if the lab could survive?" she asked and the other men in the room suddenly looked everywhere but at Catherine or Gil.

"Well, we couldn't survive having you on maternity leave for that long, you're such an integral part of the team after all Catherine," Gil replied with a smile and she looked at him a moment before shaking her head.

"Good save Gil," she laughed before turning to Sara. "And thank you, I love it."

"I thought you might," Sara smiled. "But really, can we put off the next Willows-Brown child for a few months after Bertie is born? I need time to figure out how to get another one of those lockets...Bribery can only get you so far sadly," Sara sighed.

After Warrick helped his wife don her new bracelet, she moved on to the other gifts, laughing when she found herself with a set of keys from Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Since she was the Queen of bossing the boys around as a whole'. After various other gifts, she found herself with a good size box wrapped similar to the one that had housed Mia's snow globe, which was in Mia's lap, and every time Greg tried to pick it up he got smacked.

Glancing over at Sara, Catherine shrugged and started to open the box, soon pulling out a snow globe. "Disney Villains?" she asked with a smile as she saw the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, Malificent, Hook, Hades, and Ursula, who was next to the Evil Queen; gathered in a circle around the globe that housed the phantom face from the Evil Queen's mirror. On the front of the globe under the actual globe and Ursula and Hades was a 'ribbon' that had a small skull in the center at the top. The banner read ''Ask your question, the skull then press, to find the answer of no or yes'. Underneath that writing was a small scroll that read 'The Phantom Says...' and in this case the answer was unsure.

Catherine raised an eyebrow as she smiled at Sara before turning back to the globe. Turning it on they heard the tune 'Grim Grinning Ghosts' and eerie glitter swirled inside the globe. "Hmm, what to ask..." Catherine mused. "Is Greg going to be putting his puppy dog face to use in order to get his Disney World presents?" she asked before pressing the skull. Seeing the answer she started to laugh, "The Phantom says Yes," she announced.

After the laughter settled down, and Greg stopped rolling his eyes every few moments because of the laughter, it was Jessica's turn.

Finding herself with two bags, one labeled for her and one for Nick she shrugged and handed him his before she opened the bag, only to find a set of Bridal Minnie Mouse ears.

Nick opened his bag only to find a black felt top hat with Mickey Mouse ears. Laughing, he took his ball cap off and put the top hat on before helping Jessica put her ears on.

"You think she's trying to tell us something?" Jessica asked Nick through her giggles

"Who Sara?" Nick asked with a smile. "Never..." he laughed and Sara just sat there with the smile they normally knew as Grissom's.

"Okay Chica, what's next?"

Sara smiled and the next box was passed Jessica's way. "I figured we needed to start our own collection of sorts," Sara explained as she unwrapped the box

After taking a look in the box at the various figurines from Fantasia, Jessica got up and walked over to where Sara was sitting, giving her a hug. "Thank you, Sis."

"Your welcome," Sara smiled as Jessica stepped back. "Although I'll warn you, come Christmas and the wedding, when we give Jack and Laura their gifts...expect to be hugged to death."

"So noted," Jessica said retaking her seat next to Nick.

"Yes, I think she tried to deprive Disney of every last bit of Fantasia related objects they had," Gil spoke up with a smile.

"When you meet my mother, it will all make sense," Sara smiled knowingly. "But on to your next gift," she continued to Jessica.

Jessica opened a box similar to the ones Catherine and Mia had received and she too found herself looking at a snow globe. Surrounding the globe itself were willow trees, a pumpkin and a garden bench along with the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella, her wand raised and sparkles could be seen just under the branches of one of the trees. The globe itself contained Cinderella in her ball gown, now ready to meet her prince. Flipping the switch on the bottom of the globe, the song 'Bibbity Bobbity Boo' started playing and the sparkles above the Fairy Godmother's head starting to twinkle.

"Wow," commented Jessica. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sara smiled. "I couldn't resist. All of us have characters that seem to be linked with us, how God only knows. But so help me, if I'm either Belle or Eeyore, you're definitely Cinderella," Sara giggled.

"That she is," agreed Nick

"HEY!" cried Jessica giving Nick a shove.

"Still no clue as to how that's a bad thing..." Gil mused

"I am not a princess," argued Jessica.

"Well, little thought here... Cinderella was never a princess to begin with; she only married a prince. She was just uniquely special and one of a kind. But hey, if you don't want to be compared to 'Cinderella', why not think of it as being compared to Danielle from Ever After," Sara shrugged with a smile. "Seeing as she was the one to rescue him..."

"True," agreed Jessica. "I just don't like being thought of as a princess is all because that's not who I am but I do love the story so thank you again, Chica."

"Your welcome, and I know what you mean," Sara smiled.

"Okay, so is that all of her gifts?" Greg asked after a moment.

"Impatient ones must wait longer," Sara replied. "Didn't you hear the prediction of the all knowing snow globe?"

"We should probably let him open his gifts...We need to get to work soon," Gil pointed out.

"He's got a point," Sara sighed. "Alright, pass him his gifts.

"Yes!" Greg grinned as he got his first box.

"Oh cool! A Dopey hat!" Greg grinned as he opened the box and put the hat on.

"No..." Jim began looking over at the two who were smirking.

"Oh wicked!" Greg announced seconds later when he pulled out a shirt bearing Dopey that said "I'm with Grumpy."

"Oh my God," Catherine cried before laughing. "Oh that's just classic."

After everyone stopped laughing over Jim's face, and he finally joined in, Greg opened the rest of his stuff, mostly Dopey related of course, which the man loved. Sadly the evening was coming to a close, and everyone gathered their things, got last hugs before heading home, except for Lindsey and Abby who were staying with Sara for the night as it was one of Catherine's last nights at work.

"That went well enough," Gil mused as Lindsey was out saying goodbye to her mom and Warrick, Gil watching from the window.

"Very," Sara agreed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, no headache today," Sara smiled up at him as she lifted Abby and made her way to the kitchen to heat up a bottle.

"That's good, we can tell your doctor that tomorrow."

"Yes, we can," Sara agreed just as the door opened.

"Yes, we can what?" Lindsey asked as she walked in.

"Watch the collection of Disney DVDs I brought back from Florida," Sara answered from the kitchen.

"Cool," Lindsey grinned before heading into the living room once more.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday June 2nd, 2006  
><strong>**2:38 p.m.  
><strong>**Office of A.D.A Stephen Stokes**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Jessica honey, pacing isn't going to make the time go by faster," chided Charlotte lightly as she watched her future daughter-in-law try to pace a whole in her son's carpet.

"I know that Charlotte, it's just…I know what's on those tapes and what it must be doing to Sara, Gil and Nick to have to listen to them again. I wish I could be in there with them but I know that if I am…I'll just lose it like I did the first time and that was not pretty," replied Jessica as she continued to pace much to Charlotte's dismay.

"Jessica darling, there is nothing you can do about that," argued Charlotte as she grabbed a hold of Jessica's hand and pulled her down onto the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around Jessica's shoulders and letting Jessica rest her head on her shoulder. "From what Nick told me this morning when he asked me to be here with you, this is not something he wants you to go through a second time. He told me how hard it was on you the first time, and after what happened to your parents...well, no one deserves to have anything like that happen and if it's better for you not to be present then I'm sure that your friend Sara will understand. And speaking of Sara, I still have yet to meet the young woman that brought you into my son's life."

Before Jessica had a chance to reply, there was a short knock on the door before it opened to reveal Nick's face as he peeked his head in.

"Knock knock," Sara's cheerful voice called from behind him. "May we come in?" she continued and Nick jumped lightly.

"Quit poking me in the back Sidle," Nick rolled his eyes before glancing back behind himself.

"Come in Sara," replied Jessica with a giggle from her spot next to Charlotte.

"Ah now, if that isn't a sound for sore ears," Sara laughed in response. "Now move it Stokes before I let Sahidi play horse and move you for me," she continued.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Nick answered before darting into the room and opening the door completely so Sara, Sahidi, and Gil could come in.

"Damn, and it might have been interesting to hear you guys describe Nick attempting to enter a rodeo with my dog as his ride," Sara sighed before smiling. "Oh well. How are you Jyn? And I'm not exactly sure where you are Mrs. Stokes, but it's a pleasure to finally meet the mother of this insane man I consider a brother."

"I'm better now that you all are here," agreed Jessica as she stood up and hugged Sara before stepping back and ushering Charlotte forward. "Charlotte Stokes, I'd like to introduce my best friend Sara Sidle and her fiancé and Nick's and my boss, Gil Grissom."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the both of you," commented Charlotte. "Especially you Sara," she said hugging Sara. "It's nice to finally meet the young woman that introduced my son to such a lovely young lady."

"Well, it was my pleasure," Sara laughed softly.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stokes," Gil added as they shook hands.

"Please, call me Charlotte," insisted Charlotte. "How are things going in there?"

"As well as can be expected really," Sara began with a slight shrug. "Stevens really has no leg to stand on in going against the tape so he can't do much with that today."

"Although a few jury members were turning a bit green around the gils," Nick added.

"I can't blame them," agreed Jessica walking over to Nick, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "I remember listening as those tapes were created."

"You and the majority of the room's occupants, Love." Sara sighed softly. "Okay, well court is out for the day, I think the judge needs a break after hearing the tapes as well, but don't let anyone hear me saying thaty" she continued with a half smile.

"William and I would be delighted if you and Mr. Grissom would join us for dinner," commented Charlotte. "William is as eager to meet the two of you as I was and he'll be rather upset if I don't at least extend the invitation."

"Oh," Sara began glancing at Gil. "We'd love to," she continued with a smile to Charlotte.

"What time should we be there?" Gil asked after a beat as he looked over at Charlotte as well.

"William usually makes it home around seven or seven-thirty but you're more than welcome to come over anytime. You know Nick and Jessica are staying with us and I do so miss having a full house," replied Charlotte.

Sara laughed softly. "Well, in that case we'll probably stop by before then. But we have to head back to the hotel for a short while first so..." she shrugged.

"Well, that is fine dear," replied Charlotte. "Make sure you get the directions off Nick first though. On second thought, get them off Jessica. Her's will probably make more sense."

"Mom!" cried Nick indignantly causing Jessica to giggle

"She's got a point Nick, there's a reason I never got directions from you when we were working together," Sara agreed with a smile.

"My directions are not _that_ bad," argued Nick. "Gil help me out here will you?"

Gil raised his hands. "Sorry Nicky, I'm not getting in the middle of this one with a two-hundred foot pole." That was enough to send Sara into her own giggles at the mental picture that formed in her head and Nick just shook his head in defeat as his mother, surrogate sister, and fiancée laughed.

"Well, I'm thinking that should be our cue to head back to the hotel so we can get to your house sooner," Gil spoke up with a smile as he slipped an arm around Sara's waist as she continued to giggle. "We'll see you two later, and Mrs. Stokes…Charlotte, once again a pleasure to meet you," he continued with another smile.

"See you shortly Mr. Grissom, Sara," smiled Charlotte. "All right you two," she continued after Gil and Sara left, "let's get going so that we can get dinner started before your friends arrive."

"Yes Mom," replied Nick as he took Jessica's hand and led her from the room, her giggles following him out.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday June 2nd, 2006  
><strong>**9:46 p.m.  
><strong>**Stokes' Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Dinner that night had turned into a fairly good sized BBQ by the time Bill Stokes had returned from work. Stephen and Julia had come by, Stephen to check in and make sure everyone was doing well, having heard about the events at trial from his fellow D.A. Why Julia was there…well everyone had hopes and most realized it probably wouldn't turn out that way.

Surprisingly enough, dinner was a rather nice affair. Charlotte made sure to have some vegetarian hamburgers for Sara, and Sara just shook her head at the smell of all the meat that was being passed around. Figures by the time she experiences a good old-fashioned Texas BBQ, she'd be blind and despise the taste of meat. Then again the mental picture of an old-fashioned Texas BBQ always included the mental image of big sides of beef on a spit, which would bring one back to considering other forms of meat on spits, mainly roasting pig, and that brought on the image from that night…and there went any desire to even consider meat as a nutritional form of life-sustenance in any way shape or form. Outside of the actual food part of dinner, conversation and its companions seemed to go better than anyone imagined. Julia never once made a sarcastic comment, as most feared she would, and talk never went to the trial or anything in that nature. In fact the majority of the meal talk revolved around sharing childhood stories, stories of Nick that only Jess, Gil, and Sara would know, and other such topics.

Now, Sara found herself relaxing in a corner of the kitchen, enjoying the shadows and momentary quiet that gave her pain filled head a break, though she wouldn't give up the night for anything. Out in the backyard, everyone was gathered around the large grill, roasting marshmallows, and no doubt Gil was probably going on about the best way to build the smores she had asked him for when he went out. Of all the people present there, Jess would be the one to argue the physics of a smore and it's proper architecture. No one could ever claim the two of them had been normal…They spent years designing the perfect smore together in honor of the whole reason they became friends.

Then again, she could be wrong about everyone being in the backyard…Hearing the sound of footsteps moving into the kitchen, Sara sat forward and started to ask who was there when the other person began to talk to herself.

So it was Julia who was interrupting her momentary solitude…although Sara wasn't exactly prepared for what Julia had to say...

"God I can't stand that woman," groused Julia as she looked out on the scene in the backyard where everyone was gathered, roasting marshmallows. "I am so _sick _of being compared to little miss perfect princess Jessica. I can't believe she waltzed into this family and _stole_ what was rightfully mine by family tradition. That necklace should have been mine, _not_ hers. _I'm _married to the eldest son; therefore _I_ get the family necklace. It's _not_ fair. How can they think she's so perfect? I mean she has a past that is just _sick_. You would _never_ catch me dating the same men as my friend and yet they still love her. Her face is plastered all over the tabloids and nobody even cares! Why should they since little miss goody two shoes, perfect little princess Jessica can do no bloody wrong. She's perfect in every single little sickeningly way possible."

Sara blinked once, twice, before finding her voice. "Who the _hell_ died and made _you_ Queen?" she demanded.

"Who the hell?" demanded Julia spinning around to find the person the voice belonged to. "Are you _spying_ on me?"

"Why would I spy on _you_?" Sara countered rolling her eyes.

"Why else would you be in here instead out there with your perfect little friend," snarled Julia in reply.

"Maybe because I'm blind and pairing a blind woman with an open fire is just laying the groundwork for disaster dingbat," Sara snapped back.

"And little Miss Princess couldn't help you with that?"

"You know what, drop the whole wicked stepsister who's been tossed over by the Prince routine alright," Sara countered as she sat back and folded her arms over her chest. "It _so_ doesn't look good on you."

"What the hell do you know," snarled Julia. "You're just an outsider that knows nothing about this family or how things work in it."

"Oh really?" Sara rolled her eyes. "Well, the same could be said for you miss jealous. You're just an outsider and know nothing about how my family works, or anyone in it. And that _includes_ a member of your own _family_."

"What are you going on about?" demanded Julia. "And I am _not _jealous."

"Sure you're not. You're so jealous of Jess that you're practically physically green with envy. She took your place in the family in your opinion, got the necklace you _expected_ to get. Hell, it sounds like the only reason you married Stephen was for the honor of being the eldest son's wife...which I doubt you could be that petty, you seem to be a lot more decent than that. But really now..."

"That necklace has been passed down for generations to the wife of the eldest son, which would be me, not the Princess who has had everything she's ever wanted handed to her on a silver platter. Besides, Nick's only marrying her because he knocked her up..."

"Oh, hell no, back up the train there little Miss Priss!" Sara growled as she stood and stepped out of the shadows. "You are not _even _going to go there, do you hear me? I wasn't here last time you went that route to give you a piece of my mind and you're _damn_ lucky I wasn't. Because you got off easy with everyone else. No one, and I mean _no one _insinuates something like that about their relationship. And did you even stop to consider the fact that they are still getting married, _without_ pre-natal incentive? What does _that _say about your little theory miss self-righteous? You think you know everything? Well you don't. And those _tabloids_ you seem to care so much about...well you should know that two-thirds of what they print is false, and I'm not just talking about the articles related to Jessica and I. You hate Jessica for no good _goddamn _reason. And all your explanations as to why the family should hate her are about as shallow and fact-based as spontaneous combustion, and trust me, that one I've seen proven false first hand! Jessica is not the little spoiled rich kid you think she is. Her life was never perfect, it still isn't. But she survives; as does every person in this world who lives with _whatever_ hand they are dealt! And that whole bullshit that the tabloids went on about in regards to us sharing men? Well that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. I never once dated Nicky that was a load of crap my uncle's lawyer came up with to try and convince the jury that my uncle isn't the first grade _creep_ and _monster_ that he is. As for Thomas and Gil? I'm the only one who has _ever_ dated them in our little universe. Thomas and Jessica are like siblings. As far as Gil is concerned, Jyn may as well be his sister-in-law considering she is _my_ sister every way but biological!"

"Is everything all right in here?" asked Charlotte entering the kitchen. "I thought I heard shouting."

"Everything's fine Charlotte," replied Julia through gritted teeth, grimacing at the same time.

Sara looked over at Charlotte and smile. "Everything's fine," she agreed with Julia.

Charlotte gave both women a scrutinizing look. "We'll talk about this later Julia. You are quickly running out of leeway where I'm concerned Julia. Now then Sara, Jessica is looking for you. It seems she finally managed to get your Mr. Grissom to make the ideal s'more for you."

"Of course, I'll be right there," Sara smiled and Charlotte nodded before turning and leaving. As Sara and Sahidi moved past Julia she paused and glanced towards the other woman. "Look Julia, I'm the first to admit none of us are perfect. But really now, if you _want_ to have any chance with the family you have here, and it's one _hell _of a great family as far as I can tell, then you _need _to get over the whole ugly stepsister syndrome you have at the moment. _Stephen_ is a great guy, and if you want to keep him, you _might_ want to realize that he is _and_ realize Nick is not Stephen, _or_ that you two would have mixed like oil and water. He and Jess are happy; _she_ doesn't want to take your place. In fact I'm _pretty_ sure that given the chance she might even _want_ to be friends and in time _perhaps_ truly be family. Just think about that okay?" she whispered before disappearing from the room.

Seconds later her head popped back in sight. "Oh and _next time _you stick your head up your ass and hurt Jyn, you _might_ want to make sure I'm _not_ around. I don't _threaten _Nick's life for the fun of it...and even _blind_ I have my _resources _in disposing of a _body_," she added with a wink before smiling and disappearing once more.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday June 23rd, 2006  
><strong>**11:05 a.m.  
><strong>**Dallas County Courthouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked as the foreperson rose from his chair.

"We have, your Honor."

"Will the defendant please rise?" The judge continued and John and Stevens both did as asked. Though Jessica had to suppress a smile, the entire trial it had been evident that John and Stevens were not getting along like they were in Frisco or Vegas.

"Mr. Foreperson?" the judge prompted. "On the charge of Aggravated Kidnapping, how do you find?"

"We the jury, in the case of the state of Texas verses Jonathon Abraham Harwood, on the charge of Aggravated Kidnapping, find the defendant, _Guilty_."

"On the charge of Unlawful Transport, how do you find?"

"We the jury, in the case of the state of Texas verses Jonathon Abraham Harwood, on the charge of Unlawful Transport, find the defendant _Guilty_."

"On the charge of Rape in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We the jury, in the case of the state of Texas verses Jonathon Abraham Harwood, on the charge of Rape in the first degree, find the defendant, _Guilty_."

"On the charge of Sodomy in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We the jury, in the case of the state of Texas verses Jonathon Abraham Harwood, on the charge of Sodomy in the first degree, find the defendant, _Guilty_."

"And on the charge of attempted Manslaughter, how do you find?"

"We the jury, in the case of the state of Texas verses Jonathon Abraham Harwood, on the charge of Attempted Manslaughter, find the defendant, _Guilty_."

"Thank you Mr. Foreperson, this court thanks you and the other members of the jury for your service. You are free to go. Bailiff, take the defendant into custody until sentencing, court is adjourned," the judge finished with a bang of the gravel and the court pretty much erupted into sound.

"That was interesting..." Sara mused as she looked to Jessica on her right and Gil on her left.

"Anyone else ready to go home though?"

"I know I am," commented Jessica.

"Same here," agreed Nick

"Let's go home." Gil smiled softly.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday September 18th, 2006  
><strong>**12:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Lunch is ready Miss Sara," Elsie announced as she opened the library door. Sara nodded, not looking away from the window she was staring at unseeingly, and Elsie knew it wasn't just because she couldn't see physically. "I've set it up on the veranda for you," she continued and Sara's headed nodded ever so slightly. Turning she left the room with a sigh.

Sara listened for the door to close before sighing softly. Reaching down she found Sahidi's lead before rising and making her way to the Veranda. In all honesty food was the last thing on her mind. But if she didn't eat lunch, after skipping breakfast and barely touching dinner the night before...well, she didn't need Jessica showing up after the lecture she'd get from Alicia first.

"There's someone here to see you Miss Sara," James spoke up as she sat down.

"Who is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mrs. Sutton."

/-/Speak of the Devil./-/ Sara nodded and released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I'll see her. Thank you James."

"You're welcome Miss."

"Sara," she reminded him softly and she knew he was smiling slightly. She'd been on his case since she was a teenager to call her simply Sara.

"You know he'll never actually call you just Sara, don't you my Dear?" Alicia asked as she came up behind him and smiled at the man.

"I know, but it's worth a try after all," Sara smiled slightly.

"Of course," Alicia agreed as she removed the light jacket she was wearing and waved James off when he started to step forward for it.

"Can I get you anything, Mrs. Sutton?" he asked instead.

"A glass of ice tea would be wonderful," Alicia answered and he nodded before leaving as she took a seat. "So, how are you, Sara Dear?" she asked after a moment.

"Fine."

"Sara...my Dear Girl..." Alicia began with a sigh and Sara glanced up at her.

"Can you tell me where everything is on my plate?" she asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Cucumber Sandwiches are on the left, avocado and fruit on your right. Avocado near ten o'clock, fruit below," she explained.

"Thank you," Sara answered before picking up a sandwich. "So, how are you Alicia?"

"Well enough. Worried about you though," Alicia answered as James returned with her tea then took his leave.

/-/Times like this I hate having family. Laura and Jack have visited at least once every two weeks since I came here, Alicia is here constantly, and I know Jess would be here if work allowed it more often. Even Scor is talking about visiting...then again he only wants to visit to beat the crap out of Gil.../-/

"Sara?" Alicia asked bringing Sara from her thoughts.

"I'm fine Alicia, really," she protested, fighting a sigh.

"Sara, you just had major surgery a few weeks ago, you're not _fine_," Alicia argued.

"Alicia..." Sara began

"Sara, please. You haven't talked to anyone since you came to Heaven's Paradise. It's been over seven weeks," she continued concerned.

"And for the first few I was recovering Alicia," Sara argued lightly.

"Sara...please. Just talk to me. We're all worried about you," Alicia pressed.

Sighing heavily Sara set her fork down and pushed her plate away. "I'd rather not, Alicia."

"Please. If I have to, I'll call Jessica, you know I will," Alicia threatened lightly and she smiled lightly when she saw Sara just roll her eyes.

"Ms. Sutton, Miss Sidle," James spoke and Alicia turned to look at him, surprised to find her son there.

"Roberto, what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me mother, but we tried to call you and your cell phone was off. Father is expecting you."

"Oh goodness, how could I forget that?" Alicia sighed. "Sara, I'm afraid I have to go..."

"That's alright Alicia. Thank you for coming," Sara smiled as she rose and exchanged a hug with Alicia. "Roberto," she greeted with a nod.

"Good day Sara."

"Is there anything you need, Miss Sidle?" James asked after a few moments.

"No, thank you James, but please, lunch was delicious."

"Of course, well, I shall take my leave then," James spoke before leaving and Sara thanked whatever deity was watching that he hadn't called her on the fact that she didn't really seem to put anything behind her statement about lunch.

Taking her seat back, Sara sighed and began to hum as the tune floated around her head. It was a terribly sad song, but she had been living with it in her mind and soul since she had come to Heaven's Paradise. After a few moments she began to sing along with the melody in her head, softly of course so no one would hear her unless they were on the veranda.

"_When we were still in love  
><em>_Above the clouds we flew, yes  
><em>_But now they have gone out to sea  
><em>_To weep for me and you_

"_I remember everything  
><em>_As if it were happening  
><em>_When the promise that we made  
><em>_Was everlasting_

"_When we were still in love  
><em>_I sang a happy song  
><em>_But now all I hear is the bitter wind  
><em>_That whispers love is gone_

"_Now all I hear is the bitter wind  
><em>_That whispers love is gone_"

"A beautiful song."

Nearly jumping, Sara looked up towards the doors to the house. "Roberto?" she asked after a moment.

"Forgive me, Mother left her jacket and I offered to come back and get it while she went on home ahead of me," he explained as he moved closer.

"Ah, I see," Sara nodded before looking down at her hands.

"You sing beautifully though, Ms. Sidle. But such a sad song...one would have thought if anyone would have reason to sing such a song here it might have been myself."

Sara snorted before glancing up at him. "Sorry. That was rude."

"Forgotten," Roberto answered. "May I take a seat?" he asked after a moment. Seeing her shrug of non-commitment he took the initiative and sat down in the seat that had held his mother not long before. "Sara...are you all right?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically.

"Jessica used to say the same thing. I think I believe you about as much as I did her."

Sara glanced up at him and shook her head. "I'll be fine in the grand scheme of things, until then...I'm alive. It's enough for me."

"You speak like someone who has lost their world."

"Perhaps I have," she sighed as she looked off towards the horizon.

"Did you loose the world? Or just your heart?" after a few minutes of silence during which she had hoped he'd get the hint he continued. "Sara...as ridiculous as this sounds. No matter what heartache you are feeling now, it's not the end of the world."

"How would you know?" she asked softly.

"Because a year ago my heart was broken. And for a few months, I thought the world was over."

"And now?" she asked. Jessica would be happy to learn he had moved on.

"Now, I've found someone who gives me the happiness I saw in Jessica's eyes when her true love was near her. Happiness I once saw in your eyes."

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations I hear are yours and Jessica's as well," Roberto countered.

"Not for me," Sara whispered before looking away. /-/No, don't think about it Sara...don't think about,/-/

"What do you mean? I thought you and Dr. Grissom were engaged. Mother received an invitation in July..." Roberto trailed off confused.

"That was then," she answered with a sigh. Was everyone getting the invitations her parents had sent out? They were putting their own invitations off until her birthday...which now didn't matter. But not her parents, they had those announcements off as soon as possible. She had never heard Laura so happy as the day they called to tell Laura and Jack of the engagement.

But that was then...

"Sara...what happened?" Roberto asked carefully. "I understand that you might not want to talk about it. But perhaps it would help you move on by talking about it?"

"I'm sorry Roberto, I can't," Sara answered with a sigh. "Please excuse me Roberto; I feel a headache coming on."

"Of course," he replied and she heard him stand as she rose. "Have a good day Sara. And if you ever wish to vent at someone, I'll gladly listen."

Nodding towards him, she headed into the house and her bed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday September 20th, 2006  
><strong>**5:52 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hello Sara," Roberto greeted when he saw the woman ahead of him on the path. She looked up from her book and looked towards him, and he frowned when he got a good look at her. The woman before him somehow bore small resemblance to the woman he was re-introduced to a year ago. Physically she looked the same, yes her hair was longer, below her shoulder blades and a riot of curls, but other than that she appeared the same, still a thin, willowy woman. It was her aura that had changed. She wore her glasses, even though the sun was not out this day, so it wasn't just to avoid sunlight. The year before she seemed to prefer not wearing them, and now that he thought about it, the few times he had seen her since she returned to their area she had always been wearing them. She seemed defeated, as if she had nothing left to live for.

He had heard the rumors that floated between the staff of Heaven's Paradise, their worry over the woman most had known for two decades...Doctor Edwards said she had an emotional and nervous breakdown; a mental breakdown possibly. They wouldn't know for sure unless she was admitted to a hospital. But instead she remained here. He knew from his mother that she had undergone surgery six weeks earlier. He didn't know exactly what the surgery was for, and he hadn't asked.

But if was obvious that the woman needed to talk about whatever it was haunting her, slowly killing her from the inside...

"Roberto," she greeted after a moment. "What brings you to Heaven's Paradise today?"

"I came to see one of the horses my father has bought from Jessica," he answered as he walked towards her. "May I sit?"

"Of course," she replied and he smiled, knowing it was simply good manners that caused her to give that answer. Thank God for those.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Sara..." he began with a sigh. "I'm going to be blunt here but you're not fine. Everyone in the area knows that something is wrong. We'd all like to help you..."

"There's nothing wrong," she argued.

"Sara...you don't have to be strong all the time."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped and he brushed off the glare she was sending his way.

"Don't I? Sara...I remember when we were children. Even then, you always seemed to be in control, as if you couldn't _not_ be in control. It must be exhausting having fought to control your life for over twenty years..."

"If you'll excuse me Roberto," she began as she rose and Sahidi rose as well.

"You're running you know," he pressed. No one else was pushing her to talk, afraid of how she'd react. If he could do one thing for Jessica, perhaps he could give her back her friend. And if Sara hated him, so be it. Better him than Jessica or her family.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," she growled as she looked back at him.

"Why not? You're not doing that great of a job living it. You're not even living your life, you're just existing," he countered with a shrug, and nearly smiled as he saw her spine straighten in indignation.

"How dare you, you know _nothing_ about me or my life."

"What is there to know? You had a great life, and yet you never really lived it. You worked; you came home and did nothing. You found love, and it seems you just threw it away. So you lost your sight, no reason to give up on life entirely."

"You think I'm like this because of my sight?" Sara asked with a humorless laugh. "God, that is only one event in the car wreak of my life."

"Really? Well then why don't you enlighten me? Because from where I stand, you've had it pretty well off."

"Look whose talking," she countered

"I've never claimed my life wasn't great Sara. You're the one who goes around doing that."

"Damn you!" Sara yelled suddenly and he smiled to himself. Took a while to get her to be angry, but now that she was, maybe she'd let it all out. "You think you know so much Roberto Aragon, well you're wrong. You want to know why I was always in control of my life, even back then. Well then I'll tell you. I _had_ to be in control of my life, and that was the _only_ way I could be. Because when I left here, I returned to my psychotic uncle who thought we were married and raped me practically on a daily basis! And _yes_ ok, so he was out of my life when my mother kicked him out, but that didn't mean he couldn't be following me for all I knew. My first three years of college I had to look over my shoulder for fear he'd show up and punish me for going against his wishes. But then he never came and I let my guard down."

"So, then you could have started living your life," he pointed out, although thankful he had been reading about the trial against the Birchwood Rapist so that none of this, for the most part, would be a surprise.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't let people know about my past...they'd look down on me. I had to be in control to keep my past from coming out..."

"And yet it did come out."

"Only because I had no choice. What would you do if you found out that a man had killed nearly a hundred women for _you_? And look what it cost. I lost my sight, but you know, that never really bothered me as much as the other things in my life."

"So, you still let your desire for control go, started living. What happened there? Decide it wasn't structured enough for you?" he countered, still pressing her.

"Go to hell Roberto," Sara snapped.

"Oh no, Sweetheart, I have every intention of going to heaven thank you very much."

"Good for you," she countered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what happened? Did you realize that John was right and the two of you belonged together or something?"

"Shut up! That is just wrong and _sick_ and...just disgusting. I wouldn't go to him if he was the _last_ man on earth."

"So you left Dr. Grissom for no good reason?"

"I didn't have any choice!" she yelled.

"What, did he break up with you?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he regarded the irate woman before him.

"He may as well have," she answered before sighing heavily and sinking to the ground in defeat.

"What does that mean?" he asked softly as he crouched down next to her.

"Ever since Texas, since my sight started going I've been getting headaches. They've gotten progressively worse over the months," Sara began softly as she stared down at her hands. "While we were in Florida he was on my case about seeing a doctor, I said I would when we got back. Then one day at trial Stevens, John's lawyer, said the wrong thing...and John of all people got up and cold-cocked him. Of course he probably would have done it differently if he had known that Stevens was going to flip over the witness stand that he was leaning against and land on me," she shook her head. "I woke up in the emergency room later on, they had done several tests to make sure I didn't have a concussion and discovered what was going on. The blood clots that took my sight were pressing on nerves and causing the headaches, migraines now. The only way to stop them was surgery..." trailing off Sara reached over to run her hand along the Sahidi's back as he put his head on her lap and whined lightly. "I convinced him to wait until we were home, the trial would be over soon, and what was a few more days, maybe weeks compared to the last months. Gil wasn't happy but he agreed. And when we got back I went and saw my doctor. He confirmed what the doctors in Florida had diagnosed, but we were leaving for Dallas for the trial there two days later and so I put it off until we got back, unless the headaches got significantly worse while we were in Dallas. So we went to Texas, had one more trial. Met Nick's family and I got into it with his sister-in-law. Real basket case that one..." Sara trailed off with a half smile.

"What happened when you had the surgery?" he asked softly.

"I didn't. I kept putting it off. Gil wasn't happy but he couldn't force me...as the days past he continued to try and talk me into going but I kept avoiding it. At the same time, John was back in Vegas for the final trial. I didn't want to have to drag everyone through the media and memories again so I went to see him. I talked with him, asked him to plead no contest to the charges. Reasoned with him, and finally begged him. Finally I left, told him goodbye and that regardless of his decision, I'd never let what he did ruin my life again. I'm a terrible liar, but at least he was left with the knowledge that he couldn't control me," she shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone about it, and then the D.A. stopped by the lab, knowing I'd be there, to say Stevens had contacted them, John was going to plead no contest. He said he didn't know what I had said, but whatever it was, it had worked. Then he'd gone back to his other cases, and left me with a room full of people looking at me and wondering what the D.A. was talking about. I had no choice but to tell them I'd gone to see John, alone, and without telling them."

"I bet that was interesting."

"Very. For the most part everyone was just in shock that I'd done it. Can't say I blame them...Jess was upset that I would even consider going to see him alone and not take someone with me. If not Gil, then at least Nick or Warrick. But Gil was the one I cared about. He didn't say a word then, so Cath and I went back to her place for a girl's night we'd planned. We both crashed that night on the couch while watching Phantom, I think it was...I don't really remember now. But the next thing I knew, Warrick was waking me up to take me home and Catherine was back in her own bed. Gil was still at work that day and it was my night at the Foundation so I didn't see him that night. But we both got home the next morning and he was upset to say the least."

"Oh?"

"I came home with a migraine, one of the worst I've had in a long time, and to be honest it was enough to have me trying to nearly cut my head off to stop the pain. He was frustrated, angry about what happened...and I know I'm making excuses for him..." she trailed off with a sigh. "We got into a blowout quite honestly, lasted off and on all day. He'd leave for a while; I passed out from the pain for a few hours while he was gone...it was just not a day that you want to remember...Unfortunately, I can't forget."

"What happened?"

"About four or so he left once more, I had enough I called a cab and got Sahidi. Grabbed a few articles of clothing and threw them into a plastic grocery bag, first thing I could find. I was going to go to the Foundation, I knew I could be there and he wouldn't be allowed to see me if I didn't want to see him. We had a temporary set up for people running from abusive situations..."

"But?"

"But when the cab stopped, I found myself at Jessica's. Nick had heard the car and came out, luckily he did or I would have been looking for the doors to the Foundation and not finding them..."

"What did Jessica say?"

"I don't really remember...I was a wreak. I couldn't stay in Vegas...I remember saying something like that. I'm not even sure who suggested I come up here... but that night she called in to get off, and we flew up here. She stayed until the last possible moment, then went home."

"And what did you do?"

"I don't really remember...I called Doc. Edwards, set up the appointment. I've been told they found me in the shower one day, hours after I had entered. Luckily the water was cold and not hot or something...Spent a few days in the hospital prior to the surgery, I think Gary was afraid I might do something...but I had my surgery, came back here for recovery and my headaches are gone, thank God. My sight's gone for good as well...the clots are gone yet the sight remains gone as well, only proves the original theory that my sight would have gone if we went through with the surgery to begin with..." Sara trailed off with a sigh. "My parents have been up every weekend they can get away; your mother is always coming by. But to be honest...I can't be happy like everyone wants me to be. They don't understand...the only time I've been truly happy since I was a child was with Gil...and now that's gone."

"What about your birthday? I heard there was some sort of party?" he asked with a frown.

"My parents came up, Sara and Nick flew up, and your mother stopped by. It was great...I suppose. I think they might know I was only smiling for them, so they wouldn't feel bad. I just want the hurt to go away...I'm so tired of trying to be happy so they don't worry about me. I'm so tired of everything, I wish I could just go to sleep and wake up and this would be gone. But every time I wake up...I remember that it's not over. I can't go back to Vegas...I can't be in the same town as him and not _be_ with him. And I can't stay here forever...yet where do I go?" Sara trailed off in a whisper.

"I don't know, Sara," Roberto sighed softly. "I don't know," he answered as he gently ran a hand along the back of the crying woman. He'd have to contact Jessica, or have his mother do that. But Jessica needed to know what Sara was thinking, so she and those in Sara's life could change their tactics, and let Sara know it was okay not to be 'happy just for them'.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday September 23rd, 2006  
><strong>**1:41 a.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Sahidi?" Sara asked as she poked her head out from under the covers before groaning. "Kid, go back to sleep," she continued before pulling the covers back over her head. She loved that dog to death, but damn did he make a lot of noise when he moved in the night. If the dog was able, she'd think he was opening the window or something.

Hearing another thunk she groaned before throwing the covers off as she sat up. "Sahidi...what's got you moving so much?"

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, and Sara shrieked for all she was worth.

"Sara! It's okay, it's just me."

And so she shrieked again.

"Miss Sara?" James called and she could hear someone running up the stairs as she felt around for the light switch to the side lamp by her. "Miss Sara?" James asked as he opened the door and the light came on. "_Dr. Grissom_?" he continued confused when he opened the door.

"Good evening James," Gil smiled sheepishly.

"Oh God, I'm not dreaming," Sara groaned as she let her head fall into her waiting hands.

"Dr. Grissom, please come with me," James spoke in his normal 'James' voice.

"Actually I really need to talk with Sara..." Gil countered.

"Dr. Grissom, it's the middle of the night. And Miss Sara has requested that you not be allowed in the house, I'm afraid you're going to _have_ to come with me," James frowned; she could just hear the frown in his voice.

"I understand that James, I really do..." Gil began and she had enough.

"James... he can stay," Sara began as she looked up. "If he went through all the trouble of getting in here in the middle of the night, God only know how he pulled that off, then he may as well have his piece."

"Are you sure?"

/-/Sure I'm sure. I'm sure that I'm about ready to bust out into tears. I'm sure I'm ready to scream. I'm sure that this man has the power to destroy me with a single word, not even that...I'm sure that this can destroy the small amount of progress I've made in the few days since I finally admitted what happened...I'm sure I couldn't bear to have him tell me that he wants to know when I'm getting my stuff or something equally as final because it would prove that the one person who changed my life forever in a way no one else could, was just a brief spot of happiness before God decided to laugh and take it away in order to watch me flounder in the horror that is my past and life...no, that's more Satan's thing…but still...same difference. God help me get through this...please.../-/ "I'm sure," she answered softly.

"As you wish Miss Sara, if you need me..."

"I'll let you know," she assured the man. Hearing the door shut a moment later she took a deep breath and slipped the mask she was suddenly thankful she spent years perfecting around him up, before looking up at him. "Gil."

"You're a hard woman to find you know that?" he asked softly and she could hear that he was smiling that half smile of his that he used when he wasn't sure about something. She'd seen it on him enough before she left Vegas more than two years earlier.

/-/Dear God, it's been two years.../-/ "I can imagine," she answered as she picked up the edge of the blanket and pulled it over her lap.

"I got your letter a few weeks ago...and the ring," he added in a whisper.

"I see," she answered as she looked off towards the window. "How did you get in here?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, after I got the ring I thought you were in Florida...ingenious sending the package to your brother to have him send it to me..." he trailed off before sighing. "I didn't know you weren't there until I'd been to Miami and seen every friend you have there, and then camped out on Scor's doorstep for a week. Which reminds me, Frank Jr doesn't like the cold does he?"

"No he doesn't," Sara smiled slightly. "I can still remember the first time I woke up to find a two-foot alligator in my bed."

"I can imagine," he remarked dryly. "I found a fourteen-foot one taking over my sleeping bag."

"That must have sucked."

"Quite. Your brother finally took pity on me...or got sick of seeing me…I'm not sure which. All I know is he finally told me you weren't in Florida and sent me on my way, with one hell of a sore jaw," he trailed off with that tone of his voice he used whenever he was contemplating something.

"Here I thought he was joking about beating the crap out of you."

"Not exactly. Well he didn't beat the crap out of me, although I did nearly need to have my jaw wired..."

"He broke your jaw?" Sara asked in shock as she looked over at him. "No way. My brother, _Christopher Jackson Sidle,_ nearly broke your jaw?"

"Yes he did," Gil agreed with a short burst of laughter. "I can only imagine what he might have done to John after being on the receiving end of his fists."

"You and me both..._now_," Sara agreed still floored that her brother actually hit someone. Chris was like her; he abhorred violence. For different reasons of course...

"After I got back to Vegas I went to Jess. She was as silent on the matter as Scor...but I finally broke Nick, so to speak," he explained.

"Really now?" she asked with a smirk. "How'd you do that?"

"He took pity on me, decided there was something I needed to see."

"What's that?" she asked with a frown.

"A video, from your birthday last week."

"What?" she asked confused before he started to explain and she remembered what he was talking about. She had wanted to escape from the happy-ness and sought out the music room...

**:-:-: _Flashback _:-:-:**

Sighing softly Sara sunk onto the piano bench. She didn't want to ruin their happiness but she couldn't help it...she didn't see the reason for the joy of a birthday. Reaching up she trailed her fingers along the keys as various melodies traveled through her mind. Finding one key she pressed it once before smiling slightly. Happy songs weren't here friends anymore...no...these were. Reaching up with her other hand she began to play the melody on her mind.

_"If I'd have known the way that this would end  
><em>_If I'd have read the last page first  
><em>_If I'd have had the strength to walk away  
><em>_If I'd have known how this would hurt."_

_"I would've loved you anyway  
><em>_I'd do it all the same  
><em>_Not a second I would change  
><em>_Not a touch that I would trade  
><em>_Had I known my heart would break  
><em>_I'd have loved you anyway."_

She didn't hear the doors open, nor did she even sense the other presences in the room, lost in the song and the one time she let herself feel.

_"It's bittersweet to look back now  
><em>_At mem'ries withered on the vine  
><em>_But just to hold you close to me  
><em>_For a moment in time."_

_"I would've loved you anyway  
><em>_I'd do it all the same  
><em>_Not a second I would change  
><em>_Not a touch that I would trade  
><em>_Had I known my heart would break  
><em>_I'd have loved you anyway."_

_"And even if I'd seen it coming  
><em>_You'd still've seen me running  
><em>_Straight into your arms."_

_"I would've loved you anyway  
><em>_I'd do it all the same  
><em>_Not a second I would change  
><em>_Not a touch that I would trade  
><em>_Had I known my heart would break  
><em>_I would've loved you anyway."_

_"I would've loved you anyway."_

Only when she stopped playing did she hear someone sniffle and realize someone else was in the room. It didn't take long to place the unique scents of her father and mother, sea breeze and flowers, and that _unique_ scent of her father's brownies. Jessica's presence was even easier to recognize, and Nick's after her. Looking towards them she smiled. Praying they wouldn't see behind the mask.

**:-:-:_ Present_ :-:-:**

"Okay, so I resorted to tracking your credit card activity, I admit it, I actually broke the rules. Fortunately the new A.D. was willing to overlook it on the condition that I got my head out of my ass and finally talked to you. His words," he added bring her attention back to the here and now.

"I can just hear Jim saying that,." Sara mused.

"Well, to be honest I didn't need the prodding..." he continued after a moment. "Sara...I..."

"Gil...please don't," she whispered holding up a hand before looking away.

"Don't what? Tell you what a fool I've been? How much of an idiot I was? How much I love you and how lost I've been without you?" he rushed as he paced the room. She could count his steps; four to one side, turn and seven the other way, then turn and seven to the side again.

"Don't say something that you don't mean," she whispered after a few passes.

"What makes you think I don't mean them?" he asked, the pacing stopped.

She wisely chose to keep silent. The last time he'd left her an opening like that, albeit it was a different opening entirely, she'd compared him to his father. Not her wisest moment, and she surely didn't intend to repeat that...Then again, what could be worse than saying he's one to talk about procrastination about a medical condition or comparing him to his deadbeat father who walked out on his mother...

"Sara..." he began after a few moments. "I mean every word. I know it's hard to believe...consider what we said the last time we were together. And I was a fool for saying those things. I shouldn't have been so angry, and I'll probably never apologize enough during the rest of our lifetimes to make it right. But don't you realize how much you mean to me?" he continued, each word more earnest than the last. And oh she wanted to believe him. How she did.

"I can't do this tonight Gil...I just...can't," she finally managed to get out.

"Alright. But I'm not going to go away Sara..."

"Some reason I already knew that," she answered before breathing a sigh of relief when her door shut and his presence was gone. "God help me...please," she whispered to the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday September 23rd, 2006  
><strong>**9:12 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Slipping onto the piano bench, Sara resisted the urge to let her head fall on the keys then proceed to try and play Beethoven with just her forehead. Who knew the man could be so persistent.

/-/You did,/-/ the voice in her head reminded her.

"Shut up," she growled before closing her eyes. /-/Let's see, according to the last time the clock chimed, it is after nine now, and he showed up this morning, as I later learned from James and Elsie, just after one. And I finally came out of my room around nine...so he's been here a total of twenty hours and I've been listening to him plead his case, beg, and anything else he's tried to get me to let him back in for the last twelve...God save me./-/

/-/But you still love him./-/

/-/Shut up!/-/

/-/No! Listen to me for once in your ever-loving life. You still love him! He loves you! He wants you back! And for the love of God, he is willing to give up being a CSI for you./-/

/-/Yeah and that would destroy more of him than loosing me could so I'm not even letting him consider that./-/

/-/And you won't go back to him, why?/-/

/-/UGGH! You're a voice inside my head shouldn't you _know_ these things. Seeing as you are a part of me./-/

/-/So, just because I know them doesn't mean it wouldn't do you good to hear them. Admit it; you were ready to take him back after he broke into your best friend's house at one in the morning so he could talk to you./-/

"Oh God. I'm losing my mind. My mind is talking back to me," Sara groaned.

"Well, as long as it isn't threatening to kill you," Gil's voice spoke behind her and she raised her head to look at him.

"Funny," she answered before going back to the piano and trailing her fingers along the keys.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked after a few moments.

She glanced up at him before looking back down at the keys. /-/That depends on what it is of course./-/

"If I tell you the notes, can you play something for me?" he continued after a moment.

"Probably, but then again I may already know it," she shrugged. "It's Braille Sheet Music?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?" Sara asked holding a hand up. Feeling the paper rest on her hands a few moments later she ran her fingers over the page, raising an eyebrow when she felt the Braille at the top, showing the title. "Oh, well in _this_ case, there's no need. My father, for _all_ his insanity is a big Lee Greenwood fan," she continued after a moment and handed him back the page, not quite sure why he wanted her to play that song. It had been years since she heard the lyrics though…but she and Scor had learned the music quickly enough. They used to have concerts for Jack's birthday of all his favorite artists.

"Would you play it then?" he asked softly and she shrugged in response before turning her attention to the keys and finding the right ones. But she wasn't expecting him to start…not really singing, since that wasn't his thing, but speaking what she assumed were the lyrics a few moments later with the song.

"_You believe that I've changed your life forever  
><em>_And you're never going to find another somebody like me  
><em>_And you wish you had more than just a lifetime to give back all I've given you  
><em>_And that's what you believe."_

"_But I O U the sunlight in the morning  
><em>_And nights of honest loving that time can't take away  
><em>_And I O U more than life now more than ever  
><em>_I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay."_

"_I'm amazed when you say it's me you live for  
><em>_You know that when I'm holding you, you're right where you belong  
><em>_And my love, I can't help but smile and wonder  
><em>_When you tell me all I've done for you cause I've known all along."_

"_Cause I O U the sunlight in the morning  
><em>_And nights of honest loving that time can't take away  
><em>_And I O U more than life now more than ever  
><em>_I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay."_

"_Oh, I O U the sunlight in the morning  
><em>_And nights of honest loving that time can't take away  
><em>_And I O U more than life now more than ever  
><em>_I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay._"

"What was that?" she asked after a few moments of silence as she tried to keep from crying.

"My debt to you, Beloved, is one I cannot pay in any coin of any realm on any reckoning day," was his answer and she turned to look at him.

"Damn do you just store the quotes up that you know can get to me to save for when needed most?"

"Not exactly, they seem to come when I need them most though," he answered softly. "Sara…Acushla…please."

"What if we have another fight like that again?" she asked after a moment.

"Then we'll yell and rant and rave and get it out of our system. And after, our relationship will be all the stronger because of it."

"Gil…"

"Please Sara…we've both made mistakes, that's a part of life. But just give me, give us the chance to make things right. And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you as well."

"You don't have to make it up, you big goof," she smiled shaking her head. "Alright, alright. You've worn down every last defense. So who is it that said that quote?"

"Jessie B. Rittenhouse," he answered with a grin.

"I see. So how did you get in here anyway? Out of curiosity?"

"Remember Something to Talk About with Dennis Quaid and Julia Roberts?"

"Yeah, I've had the recipe for that Salmon with Mint Mustard Sauce since the movie came out..." Sara trailed off glancing at him. "Are your telling me you climbed the trellis and managed to sneak in through a bedroom window?"

"Well I did use a ladder and it was the upstairs library," he answered before shaking his head as she laughed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday September 25th, 2006  
><strong>**8:05 p.m.  
><strong>**Stokes-Harrison Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Jess, we have mail from Sara and Gil," Nick called

"Sara _and _Gil?" Jessica repeated shocked. "What do you mean from Sara _and_ Gil?"

"Mail from Heaven's Paradise, sent same day delivery this morning. Addressed to Nick Stokes and Jessica Harrison, from G. Grissom and S. Sidle, care of Heaven's Paradise Estates," Nick read.

"Open it!" Jessica answered with a laugh and shaking his head he did so.

"Didn't we already get a wedding invitation?" Nick asked after a moment.

"Yes, the one from Laura and Jack. Why?" Jessica asked as she brushed her hair.

"Well, this looks like one to me," he explained. "On the front there is a black and white picture of an old-fashioned roller coaster, the wooden kind, with a couple in the front car. And at the bottom of the page it says 'taking the roller coaster ride…'"

"Roller coaster? I think Gil finally got his ideal wedding invitation," Jessica laughed.

"You and me both," Nick agreed with a smile before flipping it open to the center section. "Center section has 'of our lives'," he continued before looking at the third part. "There's a verse here…

"_I cannot promise you a life of sunshine;  
><em>_I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold;  
><em>_I cannot promise you an easy pathway  
><em>_That leads away from change or growing old._

"_But I can promise all my heart's devotion;  
><em>_A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow;  
><em>_A love that's ever true and ever growing;  
><em>_A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow."_

By the time Nick had finished reading the verse Jessica had joined him and was reading further down the page. "Oh my God, they got back together," she cried when she read further down. "You are cordially invited to the rehearsal dinner…okay, so it's a breakfast to celebrate the wedding…of Gilbert B. Grissom and Sara. M. Sidle. Saturday the thirtieth of December at 8 a.m. at the townhouse…" she continued skipping a few words here and there. "So they're going to have it the day before the second ceremony…"

"Hmm, maybe him seeing that video did some good after all," Nick mused to himself

"Seeing what video?" Jessica asked looking up at him.

"Nothing," he answered quickly and she smirked at him.

"Mm hmm, what did you do?" she asked before laughing at the deer caught in headlights look he got.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday December 14th, 2006  
><strong>**8:15 a.m.  
><strong>**Local Diner**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay, a toasty" Jim began as he leaned forward in his chair and lifted his coffee cup.

"Seeing as _none_ of us are going to be attending the initial wedding, other than Jessica and Nick, and the happy couple is leaving tomorrow, I'm giving one now," he continued as the others gathered around the table; Gil, Sara, Jessica, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Mia; raised their glasses or cups as well.

"To friendship, family, and _revenge_ on missing out on the first wedding," he spoke before taking a drink. "Oh and to new additions…" he began before Catherine spit her water across the table, "even if they aren't so new…" he trailed off as everyone looked at Catherine while Warrick rubbed her back and she tried to stop coughing. "You okay there, Catherine? I'll remember next time _not_ to call Sara a '_new addition_' if I knew it would have _that_ effect…."

"Fine…just..._fine_," Catherine managed to get out before taking a small drink of her water. "Sorry."

"Okay, so _why _did you just decide to give Greggo a bath? _Not _that he didn't necessarily need one and all…" Jim asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey!" Greg protested.

"Let it go Sweetheart, at least it wasn't _coffee_," Mia spoke as she patted his hand. They still couldn't believe they got her to a diner, but to be honest she wasn't eating so…the others had merely shaken their heads when Greg appeared with a cup of coffee from somewhere, and an apple turnover.

"You know, _that's_ a good point. Since when do you _not _drink coffee?" Greg asked looking over at Catherine.

"When she's pregnant," Sara shrugged as she picked up her own glass of orange juice and Catherine suddenly started choking once more. Sara lowered her glass to look over at the other woman. "Okay, _I _was pointing out a simple fact from the past, but _now_ I'm not so sure…."

"Oh my God. You're pregnant _again_!" Greg summarized.

"Well, there goes waiting till after the wedding to tell them," Warrick laughed and Catherine just shook her head.

"Honey…it's called _birth control_," Sara teased lightly.

"_Actually_, it's called I'm getting my tubes tied after this one," Catherine laughed.

"Well, it seems we're in need of a new toast," Jim began shaking his head. "To _those two_ getting married, it's about time, _and_ our revenge on not being there for the first ceremony. And to new additions, and _hopefully_ no more little Browns in the future after this one…I don't think the world can survive."

"_Here here_!" Greg and Nick agreed with a laugh before being smacked by Mia and Jessica over their heads.

**:-:-:**

_Yes, I'll marry you, my dear,  
><em>_And here's the reason why;  
><em>_So I can push you out of bed  
><em>_When the baby starts to cry,  
><em>_And if we hear a knocking  
><em>_And it's creepy and it's late,  
><em>_I hand you the torch you see,  
><em>_And you investigate._

_Yes, I'll marry you, my dear,  
><em>_You may not apprehend it,  
><em>_But when the tumble-drier goes  
><em>_It's you that has to mend it,  
><em>_You have to face the neighbor  
><em>_Should our Labrador attack him,  
><em>_And if a drunkard fondles me  
><em>_It's you that has to whack him._

_Yes, I'll marry you,  
><em>_You're virile and you're lean,  
><em>_My house is like a pigsty  
><em>_You can help to keep it clean._

_That sexy little dinner  
><em>_Which you served by candlelight,  
><em>_As I do chipolatas,  
><em>_You can cook it every night!_

_It's you who has to work the drill  
><em>_and put up curtain track,  
><em>_And when I've got PMT it's you who gets the flak,  
><em>_I do see great advantages,  
><em>_But none of them for you,  
><em>_And so before you see the light,  
><em>_I do, I do, I do!_

_- Pam Ayres_

**:-:-:**

_Jackson Alexander and Laura Marie Sidle  
><em>_Invite you to join them in celebration  
><em>_Of the joining of their daughter  
><em>_Sunshine Princess of Fire_

_And_

_Gilbert Blythe Grissom  
><em>_Sunrise on the 24th of December  
><em>_Two Thousand and Six_

_Heaven's Paradise Estates _

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 23rd, 2006  
><strong>**7:30 p.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Can I get out of this tub_ yet_?" Sara asked with a smile as Laura walked through the bathroom.

"Not until your nails dry," Laura replied with a wink and Sara looked over at Jessica for help.

"Sorry sis, but I'm _not even_ going to get in the middle of _this _one," Jessica smiled.

"_Laura_," Sara whined. "You've had me in this tub for three hours. I think I'm done, you can stick a fork in me and call me a member of the _California Dancing Raisins_!"

"_But_ your skin will be extra soft and _you'll_ be _completely_ relaxed tomorrow and _that's_ the whole point of this evening," Laura answered and Sara just rolled her eyes.

"You know, _most people_ might be self conscious about being in a tub the size of a small swimming pool with their mother and best friend walking around the room, and _who knows else_, seeing them in their birthday suit. _Then_ there's me…I don't even get the _option_ of being self-conscious. She'd give me so _many_ reasons why I _shouldn't_ be, that the whole point would be lost," Sara sighed.

"Such is life, my Firelight," Laura laughed.

"So it would seem," Sara sighed. "Alright, so are we ready for tomorrow?"

"_Completely_," Jessica assured her.

"Did we get something old, something new, and all that?" Sara asked sitting up suddenly.

"Yes Girl Child, _relax_. I've _only_ been waiting for this day since I married Jack. _Trust me_, everything is planned," Laura assured her.

"She's right," Jessica agreed. "Something new is your dress, which reminds me, Laura you did an exquisite job on it."

"Thank you," Laura smiled. "Something old is the bracelet Alicia is loaning you."

"Something borrowed is Eleanor's earrings."

"And I made Scor go get the new dime from the bank yesterday," Laura finished.

"Okay," Sara nodded sinking back into the water.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 24th, 2006  
><strong>**6:55 a.m.  
><strong>**Heaven's Paradise**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Alicia and Alejandro; along with Sara's cousin Nikolas, of Jesters fame, and his wife Brianna; were the first to walk down the 'aisle' created from rose petals and sand that Laura and Jack had brought from Tamales Bay.

At the end of the aisle was an intricate arch. The arch was made of Birch, Willow, Oak, Holly, and Reed Negtal branches, bound together by Vines with Honey Suckle woven in and Orange Blossoms. Small, what almost looked like Bird nests, rested on the sides of the arch, only a few, but in them sat white candles that were giving off the fragrance of vanilla to drift on the air. Small lanterns dotted the area around the section of the garden they were using, giving light to the area until the sun rose completely.

Then Gil appeared, his mother on his arm as they moved down the aisle, stopping he kissed her cheek before she took a seat next to Alicia and he continued to the end of the aisle before the arch. He was wearing a black suit, the jacket ending at his thigh, and a white shirt with an indigo vest and matching tie. Next was Nick as he escorted Laura down the aisle to the arch and she smiled at him before he moved to join the five already sitting as she smiled at Gil before moving to step inside the arch and next to the table that was sitting there. Gil smiled at her before turning his attention back to the end of the aisle as Jessica and Chris appeared. Chris in a suit similar to Gil's, and Jessica dressed in an A-line, empire waist indigo dress with spaghetti straps and a draped front. She also had a long wrap for her arms that was basically a silk scarf from the looks of it.

Chris dropped Jessica off on her side of the arch before walking over to stand next to Gil and smiled at him. Seeing Jessica's little smile, almost a knowing smile, Gil raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to the end of the aisle as music began to play. And yet no one was there….

_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
><em>_Makes me want to lose myself in your arms  
><em>_There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast  
><em>_Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life_

Suddenly, Sahidi appeared at the end of the aisle, a top hat on his head and a pillow attached to his back, and laughter echoed in the garden; both from those sitting down and standing, and from the members of Heaven's Paradise's staff that were hiding among the flowers. Why they were hiding was beyond anyone in the wedding but that was their choice. Sahidi made his way down the aisle as the song continued.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
><em>_And how long I've felt so low  
><em>_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
><em>_And change my life the way you've done_

"Got to love that dog," Chris murmured as he called Sahidi over to sit next to the two men.

_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

Next appeared Nik and Brianna's daughter Nikky, the little four-year-old was dressed in the classic Flower Girl dress, white top with a full white skirt and gloves. As she walked, she spread more rose petals over the ground, having an obvious ball with it.

_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

As the chorus finished, Gil had his first look at Sara in twenty-four hours, and Chris was wondering if he'd have to help the man keep standing as Jack and Sara turned the corner formed by the rose bushes and came to the end of the aisle.

_A window breaks down a long dark street  
><em>_And a siren wails in the night  
><em>_But I'm alright cause I have you here with me  
><em>_And I can almost see through the dark there's light_

Sara was simply gorgeous in Gil's mind. Not that she wasn't normally but this…this was different. Her A-line dress was ivory in color, and the top was a halter v-neck. The skirt was a chapel train length, meaning it was four feet from her waist to the end of the train, and the fabric of the dress was decorated with floral beaded embroidery, all hand done by Laura, she had been working on the dress in secret since Sara turned sixteen.

_If you knew how much this moment means to me  
><em>_And how long I've waited for your touch  
><em>_If you know how happy you are making me  
><em>_I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_

Her hair was down; the riot of curls he always loved, though still tamed, what he didn't know was that there were small jewel butterflies interspersed in the curls. Her veil was ivory as well, fingertip length with flowers embroidered on it. She was smiling, that smile of hers, and her hand rested gently on Jack's arm. In her other hand she held a bouquet of pink and white roses, a change from all the blue that was in the wedding.

_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

After a moment as everyone rose from their seats, Jack and Sara started to walk up the aisle, Sara still smiling at Gil almost as if she could see him, and even without her sight she knew exactly where he was.

_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like home to me  
><em>_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
><em>_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

As the song ended Jack and Sara had reached the end of the aisle and everyone took their seats. Jack turned to Gil and smiled before turning and kissing Sara on the cheek. Turning back he laid her hand in Gil's and with a slight glare, stepped back as Laura stepped forward.

"We, who have gathered in this circle, are now privileged to witness the acknowledgment of a love which Sunshine and Gilbert have for each other, knowing that by our presence here with them, we are saying that they, together, are loved by many others. We have come to surround them as they stand before us in this center, where now Sunshine and Gilbert in essence say, "_Welcome_ to our marriage! _Welcome_ to the _Celebration_!" she began with a smile.

"When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. That is impossible. It is even a disservice to pretend it is possible. Yet, that is what most of us demand. We have such little faith in the ebb and flow of life and of love and of relationships. We leap forward at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb, for we are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanence, on duration, on continuity. But the only continuity possible in life, as in love, is in growth, in fluidity and in freedom, as dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in creating the same pattern.

"I speak now to Sunshine and Gilbert of love, in which, the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. I speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches and the kindness, which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. I speak of all our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. May Sunshine and Gilbert keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this Earth, our home," she continued before smiling and looking between them.

"Five woods make up this arch," Laura began after a moment. "Each with a meaning of their own. Birch, beginnings and birth; Willow, Romantic love, healing protection, among others," Laura paused and he had to wonder why Sara suddenly rolled her eyes. "Oak," Laura began after a moment. "Fidelity; Holly, all bound by Vine, the tree of joy, exhilaration…symbolizing inspiration, prosperity and binding. And finally Reed Negtal, the essence of home, finding one's right home, or creating a home that is truly supportive and nurturing of you," she finished and smiled when she heard the coughs to cover anything else, on her husband, son, and nephew's parts. All three knew exactly what she left out of her explanation, a glance at her eldest girl child's face showed she knew as well but was doing better at keeping her reaction to herself, except for the small smirk on her lips.

"The moon has set on the life you lived before, just as the passing of seasons, so pass the seasons of our lives. Before this day, you lived in darkness, lit only by the light reflected of what could be. Like the moon lights the night from light reflected from the sun. After this day, you're lives will be in the light, no longer needed to be reflected. Soon the sun will rise on the rest of your lives," Laura continued before turning to Sara. "Promises of the heart are sacred vows, none can come between what is joined together," she prompted and Sara smiled slightly before turning to look at Gil.

"I, Sunshine Princess of Fire," Sara began with a small laugh, "take you, Gilbert Blythe Grissom, to be my husband, confident in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true and loving companion. On this wondrous day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your wife, I will always be with you and support you in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to encourage you to achieve your full potential, to laugh with you and to grieve with you, to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Gil smiled softly before beginning his own vow. "I, Gilbert Blythe Grissom, take you, Sunshine Princess of Fire, to be my wife, confident in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true and loving companion. On this wondrous day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband, I will always be with you and support you in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to respect you and to protect you from harm, to honor you and to provide for your well-being, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Laura smiled once more. "Vows of the heart are a sign to each other, but to be a sign to the world, we exchange rings. A ring has no end, no beginning, there is no break in a ring, such is a love and partnership between two people," she spoke as Chris leaned down and removed one ring from the pillow on Sahidi's back before Jessica called the dog over softly and removed the other.

Gil smiled before turning and taking the ring from Chris. Turning back to Sara he raised her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingertips. "May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love," he spoke softly as he slipped the ring on her hand to rest next to her engagement ring.

Sara smiled back before turning slightly to take his ring and hand Jessica her bouquet. Turning back she took his hand as he gently brushed her fingers so she would know where it was. "May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love."

"May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth," Laura spoke after a moment. "And by the powers granted to me by the spirit of the earth, and by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," she continued and Sara smiled at her before turning her attention to Gil as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Laughing they broke apart as the cheer went up from outside the 'garden'. Taking her hand he waited for Jessica to give her back her bouquet before starting down the aisle. "What was the eye roll for?" he asked with a smile and she laughed softly.

"Willow also symbolizes fertility magic for women, Oak is magic for men. Holly is sex magic, Honey suckle is to pursue our desire, allow oneself to experience pleasure," Sara explained in a low whisper.

"I think my mother has been talking to yours," he laughed in agreement with her.

"Oh it gets better, besides Orange blossoms mean love and marriage, but Laura also knows that my favorite scent is Orange blossoms and vanilla. And…"

"Vanilla is an aphrodisiac," he supplied with a smile.

"Exactly. I think they're plotting against us."

"Well, let them plot away. We'll work on our own schedule," Gil smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sara agreed with a smile as Jessica and Chris joined them to lead them to where the photographer was waiting for pictures. After the usual number of photos, the others left to head to the ballroom, which was set up for a breakfast / party as Sara and Gil finished taking a few more pictures of just the two of them. When they did make it to the ballroom, everyone was waiting for them and Gil and Sara both were suddenly thankful that they had declined to have a reception line at this ceremony.

After breakfast, a one of a kind wedding reception as far as Sara could figure, Chris popped up with a microphone and explained that he was the major domo… 'or was it the major dodo?' He wasn't exactly sure, but either way he was the master of ceremonies so here he was. And with a smile he announced the first dance for the couple, a break from 'their song' as Jim Brickman and Michael W. Smiths "The Love of My Life" began to play over the speakers strategically hidden in the ballroom.

_I am amazed  
><em>_When I look at you  
><em>_I see you smiling back at me  
><em>_It's like all my dreams come true_

_I am afraid  
><em>_If I lost you girl  
><em>_I'd fall through the cracks  
><em>_And lose my track in this crazy lonely world  
><em>_Sometimes it's so hard to believe_

_When the nights can be so long  
><em>_And faith give me the strength  
><em>_And kept me going on_

As Gil and Sara danced in the middle of the dance floor, the remnants of the meal were taken away and the staff was officially off-duty after that. Everyone smiled and watched the couple as they finished their dance before clapping.

_You are the love of my life  
><em>_And I'm so glad you found me  
><em>_You are the love of my life  
><em>_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels__When you finally find something real  
><em>_My angel in the night  
><em>_You are the love  
><em>_The love of my life_

The next song began to play, "Sometimes When We Touch", the duet version, and other couples moved to join the newlyweds; and the party was officially started. A dozen songs later, including dances with parents and such, Gil and Sara were dancing to "Come What May" by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor from Moulin Rouge as Nick and Jessica watched.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
><em>_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
><em>_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
><em>_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
><em>_I will love you until my dying day  
><em>_Oh come what may, come what may  
><em>_I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
><em>_Come what may, come what may  
><em>_I will love you until my dying day_

As the song finished, Chris stood and smiled as he turned to look at the second couple. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm not quite sure if this is an unusual dance or not, but the bride and groom would like to share a dance with the best man and maid-of-honor. And seeing as I've already danced with my darling sister, she is wondering if her surrogate big brother would do the honor of sharing the dance with her?"

Nick smiled and walked over to Sara, taking her in his arms as they started to dance.

_It was no accident me finding you  
><em>_Someone had a hand in it  
><em>_Long before we ever knew  
><em>_Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
><em>_Heaven's smilin' down on me  
><em>_As I look at you tonight_

"You realize that you're family now Gil, and that means that it's my right as your new sister to inform you that if you hurt Sara in anyway, I will kill you," Jessica informed him with a straight face as they began to dance.

"I was wondering when I'd get the welcome to the family, you hurt her, we kill you speech from you," Gil laughed softly. "Laura beat you three dances ago, Jack got me before the ceremony, and Chris reminded me a few days ago just how good a right hook he has," he continued with a smile.

"Yes, but I'm the only one that can kill you and get away with it," replied Jessica with a laugh.

"This I know. Which if I didn't already learn my lesson about hurting her once, I would know better than to do it simply from your promise," he countered with a slight smile. "But trust me Jess, I learned my lesson the first dozen times and have no intention of hurting her in any way again, at least any way I can control."

"Good. Than you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Jessica said with a smile.

"Good to hear." he smiled back.

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
><em>_He sure knew what he was doin'  
><em>_When he joined these two hearts  
><em>_I hold everything  
><em>_When I hold you in my arms  
><em>_I've got all I'll ever need  
><em>_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

"You look beautiful Sara," Nick said. "You're simply glowing."

"Thank you Nicky," Sara smiled up at him. "So, out of curiosity...think we'll be switching places anytime in the near future? That is, you as the member of the bridal couple and me as the maid-of-honor?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Maybe," replied Nick with a knowing smile.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I swear, after all the insanity that it our lives, you two just want to torture me by keeping me in suspense about your wedding. And in turn torture poor Gil who had to put up with me making Bacherlorette plans and that dang matron-of-honor speech I've been working on since we were teenagers. He swears I should have that damn thing done by now...Oh well, more torturing of my husband...God I love that word...to come," she finished with a full grin.

Nick simply laughed and shook his head at Sara's reaction. If she only knew everything he and Jessica were keeping from her.

_Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
><em>_It takes my breath away  
><em>_Just to look into your eyes  
><em>_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
><em>_There really are no words  
><em>_To show my gratitude_

"Do me a favor," Sara began after a few moments.

"What's that?"

"Spin me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Come on cowboy, I know you know how to do a two-step," she challenged lightly and he grinned.

"Alright then madam, your wish is my command," Nick grinned before spinning her. Although he certainly wasn't expecting for her to let go of his hand and be pulled away by Grissom as Jessica finished her own spin and paused next to him.

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
><em>_He sure knew what he was doin'  
><em>_When he joined these two hearts  
><em>_I hold everything  
><em>_When I hold you in my arms  
><em>_I've got all I'll ever need  
><em>_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

"I think we were ditched."

"I think we were set up," Nick countered with a smile as he pulled his fiancé close.

"I'm thinking you might be right," Jessica laughed as she settled into his arms. "Like the song though."

"So do I."

_It was no accident me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it_

_Long before we ever knew_

"So, did my evil plan work?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Oh, I think it did. They seem blissfully unaware of the rest of the world," Gil smiled as he looked down at her head resting against his shoulder.

"Good. Because it's the perfect song for the two of them…and it works on so many levels."

"Oh?" he asked curious.

"Mm hmm. The 'keeper of the stars' might have had a hand in the two of them getting together. But I like to think the rest of us helped the process along as well. And it sure as hell wasn't an accident that he found her."

"No, that it was not Acushla, that it was not," he agreed with a smile.

**:-:-:**

"Well Mrs. Grissom, how are you feeling?" Gil asked with a smile as he led her onto the dance floor once more after the wedding 'turnovers' were cut and handed out to guests, the dance floor once more entirely theirs.

"Would heavenly possibly make sense?" Sara countered with a smile as she slipped into his arms and they started to sway.

_Winter snow is falling down  
><em>_Children laughing all around  
><em>_Lights are turning on  
><em>_like a fairy tale come true._

_Sitting by the fire we made  
><em>_You're the answer when I prayed  
><em>_I would find someone  
><em>_and baby I found you._

"To me it would," he answered and she smiled brightly before beginning to hum along with the song.

"Did I ever tell you I adore this song? Whenever I heard it I used to sit and wonder if we'd dance to it at our wedding if we ever married."

"Really now?"

_All I want is to hold you forever  
><em>_All I need is you more every day  
><em>_You saved my heart  
><em>_from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away  
><em>_and I'm thankful every day  
><em>_for the gift._

_Watching as you softly sleep  
><em>_What I'd give if I could keep  
><em>_Just this moment  
><em>_if only time stood still._

"Really," she answered after a few moments.

"Is it liked you always imagined?" Gil asked after a moment with a smile.

"Nope."

_But the colors fade away  
><em>_And the years will make us grey  
><em>_But baby in my eyes  
><em>_You'll still be beautiful._

"No?"

"It's better," she grinned and he laughed as he shook his head before moving her out into a spin.

_All I want is to hold you forever  
><em>_All I need is you more every day  
><em>_You saved my heart  
><em>_from being broken apart  
><em>

_You gave your love away  
><em>_And I'm thankful every day  
><em>_for the gift._

As she came back into his arms, the song went to an instrumental bridge, and they changed pace slightly, content to simply be in each others arms, then Sara began to sing softly.

_All I want is to hold you forever  
><em>_All I need is you more every day  
><em>_You saved my heart  
><em>_from being broken apart_

_You gave your love awayI can't find the words to say  
><em>_That I'm thankful every day  
><em>_for the gift._


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 30th, 2006  
><strong>**8:45 a.m.  
><strong>**Grissom Townhouse**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The morning of the day before New Years Eve found the gang gathered at the now, officially once again, Grissom Townhouse. Spread throughout the front room, pretty much turning the room into one large picnic, were Gil and Sara; Jessica, Nick, Jim, Greg, Mia, and Catherine, Warrick, Lindsey, Abby, and little Bertie; along with Chris, Jack, and Laura, although the younger children were with godparents rather than their own parents. Sara had claimed fourteen-month Abby the moment everyone arrived, while Gil had been presented with his and Nick's four-month-old namesake not long after.

Forty-five minutes into their rather strange brunch, Laura picked up a turnover before looking around the room. "We've heard a rumor," she began with a smile.

"You have?" Sara asked looking over at her mother, one eyebrow raised. "Should I be afraid of whatever this rumor is about?"

"Oh, I'd be very afraid Sunshine," Chris smiled evil and she looked over at him in question.

"Okay, we have to ask. What's up?" Catherine spoke up as the three Sidles shared devious looks over Sara's unknowing head.

"Well, we heard that last time Scorpio was here, you had an impromptu sing-a-long," Laura answered.

"One with Grease music even," Jack continued.

"Oh God," Sara groaned. "Scor, I'm going to kill you."

"But then you'd be lost without me," Chris answered with a smirk.

"Don't bet on it."

"How come you're bringing Grease up?" Jessica asked curious

"Because Laura is an evil woman," Jack answered before ducking as his wife reached over to smack him.

"Not really an explanation there..." Warrick pointed out.

"Yeah it's not like we didn't know that. Considering Sara had to get it from somewhere and it only made sense she'd get it from her mother since Scor here is completely missing the whole evil genius thing she's got going and since he and their dad share that whole brownie deal...two plus two does equal four," Greg added.

Laura, Jack, and Chris all turned to look at Greg, just blinking at him as they stared at him. After a few moments Greg began to glance around. "Umm...why are they staring at me like that?"

"Good to know I'm not the only one who gets unnerved by the Sidle death stare," Gil mused before Sara laughed.

"Anyway, alright you three, release the killer death glare, the poor boy does need to live even if it is only to bend to Mia's every beck and call since she's finally got him trained," Sara spoke up as she shifted the girl on her lap who was playing with her dolly.

"Fair enough. Besides, he's entirely too perfect to have next to you when playing Jesters," Chris conceded as he looked away from Greg.

"Oh, they know Jesters?" Jack asked with a smile.

"We told you about that insane game Jack.," Jessica spoke up as Laura finally looked away from Greg and the younger man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's right. That means we must have a Jesters tournament. Teams even," Jack announced as he rubbed his hands together and evil look twinkling in his eyes. "Teams of three, I claim Scorpio and Grissom."

"If we're doing teams, then I get my girl childs," Laura spoke up.

"You know, you're lucky that there would be an even number of threes left in the adults. But then again we have to teach Lindsey so that would ruin the perfect numbering," Sara pointed out.

"Fiddle Faddle," Jack grumbled.

"Anyway, before we went on a Jesters planning spree. We were discussing Grease?" Nick began steering the subject back.

"He's right. We were," Chris agreed and Sara groaned once more.

"Do we ask why Miss Sunshine doesn't like the mentioning of Grease?" Jim teased.

"Do I need to remind you what happened _last_ time we mentioned that event? I found out my brother had heard _quite_ intimate details about my love life from my then boyfriend..."

"You told her that he told you that?" Jack asked looking at his son in shock.

"Wait, _you_ know what I'm talking about?" Sara asked looking over at her father, her mouth dropping open. "Good God, who _doesn't _know that information...oh my _God_, my _father_ knows about my...oh, that's just so wrong," Sara groaned as she slumped against Gil.

"We don't' know the information," Greg spoke up. "But I'm sure we'd love to hear," he continued before ducking as a pillow flew his way and Jessica glared from where she was sitting, having just thrown the pillow.

"It's official," Sara began with a sigh as she sat up. "My family is _beyond_ strange. And those brownies went straight to both Jack and Scor's wits. _But_, I'm going to ignore the fact my boyfriend told my brother details of our relationship, that my brother proceeded to share with our father, and just have my mother continue her story before any other horrifying events that my father may know about come to light and destroy what little normalcy I have."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Firelight," Laura agreed with a smile. "So, I was going to say, Grease is my favorite musical, though _Grease two_ is actually above it, but really now. _So_, as you all know, Sara and Jessica met in 1985, and we got to drag the poor girl into our insane world," she began with a wink towards Jessica. And in 1988, for Halloween, the group decided to do a theme. They got some of Scorpio's friends, Thomas was there, and they all picked a major character, from Sandy and Danny to Patti and Eugene, and did a performance at the bed and breakfast for the holiday. I believe Sunshine's words were "It beats Trick-or-Treating when you're a teenager."

"It did. The looks you got if you went around trick or treating after twelve were just scary," Sara pointed out.

"_Hey_! I'll have you know I still go Trick-or-Treating!" Greg and Chris cried in unison and everyone looked at them before shaking their heads.

"You still go Trick-or-Treating? That's _sad_," Lindsey added.

"Oh, I think you just got dissed," Warrick laughed and the two rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Laura began with a laugh. "By that time, Scorpio was in college, Sunshine in high school, and Jessie girl was in middle school. That June saw the insane number of graduations. Scorpio from college, Sunshine from high school, and Jessie girl from middle school."

"Dang, do things in threes?" Lindsey asked with a laugh.

"Always," Chris answered with a laugh of his own. "After that I went to Nevada and 'roamed'."

"_Roamed_?" Jessica snorted. "You mean you sat around all day and did nothing."

"I did _something_!" Chris protested amongst the laughter of the room.

"Oh yes, he watched cartoons. That reminds me, who was your favorite again? Rainbow Bright _or_ Strawberry Shortcake?" Sara teased.

"Neither of them; give me Transformers any day;" Chris answered rolling his eyes before realizing he'd just dug his hole even deeper. "Oh, for crying out loud Princess, _must_ you always do that to me?"

"I didn't do a thing," Sara smiled. "You're the one with the shovel brother dear."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So anyhow, while Scor plots my demise, please continue Laura."

"Of course Sunshine, Girl," Laura smiled. "Well in 1992, I was out shopping for candy for the kids, when I came home Halloween night to find my house turned upside down."

"Oh God," Jessica groaned realizing where this was going.

"Oh God?" Nick asked curious.

"Duchess just figured out what story Laura is telling," Chris smirked before getting hit by a well-aimed napkin ball.

"Children..." Laura chided lightly. "Telling a story here."

"And you're point? We want to _stop_ the story," Sara argued.

"Not going to happen. We'll hear it if we have to hog-tie you all," Jim countered and both Sara and Jessica sighed in defeat.

"We brought this on ourselves."

"Let them talk us into it," Jessica agreed.

"May as well get it over with."

"Might as well," Jessica agreed once more. "Do continue then," she waved her hand towards Laura and the other woman grinned.

"With pleasure, my Girl Childs. So, I came home to find my house completely different. The entire first floor had been turned into sets. From the movie Grease 2."

"Yup, we turned the living room into a bowling alley, the kitchen was a classroom, and the dinning room was an auditorium, with the morning room directly off it being behind the 'stage'. And the front yard became anywhere outside. We _even_ had a school cafeteria in the library."

"Interesting thing to find after all. Only got _more_ interesting when my darling life mate appeared with a homemade playbill and pulled me along to outside, where a sign saying welcome back class of '62 was against the house, and some twenty people were spread across the yard. Moments later music began, and _first_ my son appeared on a _motorcycle_ no less, with my nephew Nikolas, and two of his best friends. _Then_ my daughters appeared with Scorpio's then girlfriend and a girl from Sunshine and Jessie girl's music school...it was _crazy_. _Then_ to top that off the girl who had played Frenchie in the production of Grease four years earlier...and little Brianna showed up...then Thomas..."

"_Needless_ to say we went through a lot of work because it was the tenth anniversary of Grease 2 and _Scor_ managed to bribe the lot of us into doing it," Sara spoke up with a smile. "And _no_, I'm not going to break into a rousing rendition of Cool Rider, so don't _even_ suggest it Scorpio," she warned glaring at her brother.

"Never would have dreamed," he answered with a smile. "_Besides_, there's no need."

"What do you _mean_ there's no need?" Sara asked looking towards him with narrowed eyes. "_What_ am I missing?"

"Beats me, but I'm right there with you in the lost category," Jessica agreed as she looked at her surrogate family. "Wait a minute, wasn't that the year after Jack got that new video camera?" she asked in dawning horror and embarrassment.

"Oh dear mother of God," Sara cried as she let her chin fall against her chest. "You have footage of this, don't you?"

"Yes we do," Chris answered with a smile.

"Footage we brought with us," Jack continued with an evil grin.

"And this is a problem why?" Catherine asked

"We have footage of Sara in leather pants that we had to sew her into."

"Yeah, they went under my other costumes the damn things were so tight," Sara groaned. "I was never so happy to strip out of my clothes in my life as I was the night I was able to cut the threads and be free of those."

"Well, technically you got to cut those threads before the final scene…" Jessica pointed out.

"Oh I know…now _that_ was heaven," Sara smiled in memory.

"So, this sounds like an interesting night…" Catherine laughed.

"Oh it was. The entire neighborhood was either involved or ended up part of the traveling audience," Laura continued. "But, we have a tape here…"

"Save us," Sara groaned before shaking her head. "Oh well, might as well get it out of the way. Thank God they don't have film of all those productions the school did."

"Oh definitely," Jessica agreed with a smile.

"Productions?" Nick asked.

"Oklahoma! Actual Grease on stage, Sara was Rizzo through school…then we did Jesus Christ Superstar, and a few dozen other various shows. Be they actual stage shows or just a series of songs in our annual concert," Jessica explained.

"Interesting," Nick mused. "Who knew our quiet, one time anti-social Sara was a stage star in her home town."

"I wasn't exactly a stage star," Sara argued.

"Okay, I stand corrected. But you still got up on stage and did all these Halloween things, definitely something we would have laughed at had we heard about a few years ago."

"Exactly Nicky," Sara smiled. "So, shall we get this over with?"

"She makes it sound like we're killing her," Laura mused before handing the tape over to Jack who handed it to Chris who popped it in the player and turned the TV on. "Okay brief introduction to the characters. Scorpio is Johnny Nogerelli, leader of the T-Birds and all around "cool guy". His friend Peter is Louis DiMucci, his second who's goal in life is to get to third base with his girlfriend Sharon. Their friend Dick is Goose Mckenzie, Johnny's best friend and basic tag-along. Last of the T-Birds is Davey Jaworski, the little one in the group who is probably the smartest, but his only dream is to one day own his own cycle. Davey is played by Jack's nephew Nikolas. The girls are Sunshine as Stephenie Zinone, leader of the Pink Ladies and coolest girl at Rydell. She dated Johnny until the summer. Next in the group is Paulette Rebchuck, played by Scorpio's then girlfriend Nicole. Paulette's dream is to be just like Marilyn Monroe. Sharon Cooper is played by Jessie girl, Sharon idolizes Jackie Kennedy as opposed to Paulette's Marilyn Monroe idolization and adores her country. The other Pink Lady is Ronda Ritter, played by another girl from Sunshine and Jessie girl' school, Anne. And the final girl is Paulette's little sister Dolores, called Woodchuck or upchuck by the creeps at the school, and her dream is to one day be the leader of her own Pink Ladies."

"Besides that, my brother Archie was Mr. Stuart, the new biology teacher, who had a crush on Miss Mason, the English teacher played by my sister-in-law Diane," Jack continued. "Then the neighbor played the principal Mrs. McGee who you might remember from the original Grease, and another neighbor was Blanche…"

"And Rachel reprised her role as Frenchie, who you should know from the original as well," Laura added. "And the final character was played by dear Thomas, he played Michael Carrington, exchange student from England who is the cousin of Sandy."

"I think you've covered the entire main cast Laura," Sara spoke as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, she has forgotten one little piece of information there, Sara," Jessica teased.

"She has?" everyone, who could speak, other than Chris, Jack, Laura, and Sara asked Jessica.

"Oh God," Sara groaned once more.

"Another 'oh God'?" Nick asked looking at his fiancé. "This is becoming a habit."

"It is," Jessica agreed with a wicked smile. "Just to prepare you for the shock of course." she began, purposely teasing Sara more by stretching out the announcement.

"Oh for the love of God! I'm blonde! Not even that, I'm baby blonde!" Sara spoke up as she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "I am _so_ destroying this tape after this is over," she continued shaking her head.

"Baby blonde?" Warrick, Jim, Greg, and Nick chorused, their jaws figuratively touching the ground.

"_Play_ that tape!" Greg ordered.

"This we _have_ to see," Nick added.

"God, I _knew_ that would happen," Sara sighed. "You'd _think_ they'd be more interested in the fact that you get tricked into thinking your boyfriend is talking about war when he's trying to get you in the sack Jyn, but _noooo_ they're _more_ interested in my blonde hair."

"Huh?" Nick asked looking back at Jessica.

"Just play the tape already," Jessica sighed before grabbing the remote from Chris and hitting play.

**:-:-:**

The show began with what had to be the outside of the Sidle Bed and Breakfast, a banner over the door just like Laura had said proclaiming "Welcome Back Class of '62". Suddenly music began and people started appearing from either side of the screen, dressed as teenagers during the early sixties, singing about how they had to 'go back to school again.'

_Woe is me...all summer long I was happy and free_

_Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again_

_You won't find me, till the clock strikes three_

_I'm gonna be there till then_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again_

_Whoa whoa, I gotta go, Back to School...AGAIN!_

Suddenly the sound of motorcycle engines had the camera moving to follow as three motorcycles parked on the street and four guys dressed in leather jackets, black jeans, and perfectly done hair strolled towards the screen. In the center was Chris, a decade younger and a smirk on his lips. To his left and right were three others, one man about his height, but a smaller build than him. The second was tall, really tall and had a sort of not quite there look about him, and the last was shorter than anyone, younger obviously, and it was assumed he was Nikolaus.

"Hey Johnny, what are you going to be when you grow up?" Nikolas asked.

"A burden on society," was Chris' answer before the singing started up once more.

The next break introduced a younger Thomas as Michael Carrington, including 'Frenchie' saying "I told Sandy, any cousin of yours is a cousin of mine."

And then the singing and dancing continued before the camera zoomed in on four women. Sara, Jessica, and two others. Jessica looked much the same, just her hair was curlier and she was dressed scarily like Jackie Kennedy, pill-box hat and all. Sara was a once in a lifetime sight with shoulder length wavy baby blonde hair, but still looked like the woman they knew and loved. And Gil was sitting there with the thought that he had to get a copy of this tape so he could show any children they might have what their mother looked like when he met her, minus the blonde hair of course. The third woman looked amazingly like Marilyn Monroe, so who she was, was easy to decipher, Chris' then girlfriend Nicole. Blonde curls, a Marilyn figure even, and dressed to show off every curve of her hourglass figure.

The last woman was easily deciphered as Anne, a.k.a. Rhonda, considering she was not young enough to be Brianna, who was the same age as Nik, who was still a preteen himself.

All four were wearing Pink Lady jackets, and as the camera focused on them, they broke out into song...or was it speech...'The Pink Ladies Pledge is to act cool, to look cool and to be cool, till death do us part, Think Pink!' they sort of cheered before the song continued for the last chorus and everyone moved inside the room as a bell was heard.

The scene followed as the Pink Ladies moved to their lockers, then Thomas, a.k.a. Michael, appeared being shown around by another student, who Jack identified as their Eugene from the original movie. Thomas started towards a locker, only to have the T-Birds show up and kick him out since it was their property because T-Birds was written across the 'lockers'. After Thomas moved on, Sara and the others told them how immature they were, only to have 'Goose' and 'Louis' notice 'Rhonda' was looking in a mirror at her nose, having been commenting on how her nose was perfect from the side, but from the front it didn't belong on her face. And then mention how one day she would be on American Bandstand.

"You might turn up on Bandstand, but your beak will still be turning DOWN!" the boys announced before laughing and walking away.

"That's it! I'm getting a nose job! Goodbye nose, hello American bandstand," Anne announced as she shut her locker.

"Rhonda, I wouldn't fool around with Mother Nature if I were you," Nancy spoke up as she turned to follow after Anne.

"You fool around with everyone else, Paulette," Jessica countered before they headed off to class

The scene changed, having had a black card or something in front of the lens it appeared, and they were now outside watching as people ran around the 'field', yard. One of those traveling around the circle that represented a track was Thomas, as the Pink Ladies walked across the yard, being followed by the camera.

"So what's the story with you and Johnny?" Nancy asked.

"Let's just say I outgrew him over the summer," Sara replied.

"Well, Johnny sure hasn't lost the hots for you," Nancy argued

"Yeah well, Johnny just hasn't learned to grow up. Besides, there's gotta be more to life than makin' out," Sara pointed out

"Y'know, I never thought of it that way!" Nancy mused before it moved on to focus as a group of bikers arrived and got into a confrontation with Chris, who tried to play cool only to have his voice crack as he said 'We're bowling tonight' as an explanation for why they wouldn't have a face off that night. After Balmudo, as the leader of the gang was callled, and his group left, Nancy walked over and asked if they were bowling tonight. To which Chris announced they were and the group walked off, leaving Thomas behind to watch. Frenchie arrived and they talked, and he asked her about 'Stephenie' only to learn that, "unless he was a T-Bird, which he was not, he could look but don't touch...in fact, it was probably better if he didn't even look."

Another scene change had everyone in the room done up as a bowling alley, paintings covering the walls and benches, shelves with bowling balls...it looked almost like a real one, if it weren't for the light coming through windows that illuminated the paper paintings from behind.

Nancy was up to bowl, and walked over to a lane when Chris spoke up. "Hey Paulette, you got to put your fingers in the holes."

"I'm not breaking my nails!" Nancy countered waving her manicured hand at him before winking. Turning back to bowl she knelt down to the ground and carefully sent her ball down the actual alley and had a strike while 'Louis' and 'Johnny' discussed whether Johnny had a thing going with Paulette. He didn't, he was helping her with her illness, the fact she had a butt to die for and was wearing skintight gold lame pants.

"What's the final score?" Nik asked as Nancy returned to the girls after her strike.

"Final score comes later tonight," Chris answered. "Last game, winner takes all," he continued as he pulled Nancy close.

"Would you just shoot the ball?" Sara spoke up rolling her eyes.

"Shoot the ball," the other two women agreed.

"Shoot the BALL!" the guys countered and Chris stepped back from Paulette and shook his arms out as music started to play.

Then he started to sing.

_Come on everybody, gather round_

_I'm gonna show you how to knock 'em down_

_When I'm on the ball, I'm the # 1..._

_And I'm gonna show you...how it's done._

Everyone else joined in as people started dancing around the bowling alley, with bowling balls as dance accessories even.

_Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's Rock-'n-Roll_

_Hey come on let's get this show on the road._

_Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's Rock-'n-Roll_

"We're sittin' on a bomb that's about to explode," the four Pink Ladies sung alone.

"We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight," everyone sang before the guys broke off to sing on their own "If you're lookin' for a fight..."

"then the time is right," The Pink Ladies countered. "We're gonna wipe the floor..."

"with you tonight," The T-Birds answered before the Pink Ladies danced around them as everyone joined in.

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,_

_We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl,_

_We're gonna score, score, score, score, score tonight!_

Suddenly Chris broke out from the crowd and slid across the 'alley' on his knees before turning and scooting back towards the group as he sang.

_Hey Paulette take a look over here,_

_I'm your kingpin honey and I'm gettin' in gear!_

Nancy smiled at him as he leaned backwards while finishing his song and she started to dance out to meet him as he rose. "Hey Johnny, Johnny, go for that strike, And I just might be your baby tonight!" she finished before spinning in front of him and moving away as everyone got involved once more.

"Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll."

"Hey, come on, let's get the show on the road," the Pink ladies solo'd

"Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n-roll," everyone sang once more before the girls were on their own again.

"Cause the stakes are high, and the winner takes all!"

"We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight," everyone sang.

"Don't get sore when you lose tonight," the girls sung as they poked the guys in the chest.

"We're gonna show you how to do it right," the guys countered before everyone sang.

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,_

_We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl._

_We're gonna score score score score score...TONIGHT_

Music and dancing with bowling balls followed, before Chris started talking, singing, once more as he danced with Nancy. "You bowl me over," he announced.

"You bowl me over," she countered with a grin.

"You bowl me over," he repeated with a smirk

"You bowl him over," the other T-Birds sang.

"You bowl me over," little Brianna sung as she appeared.

"Not tonight," Nancy answered. "Take a hike," she added.

"Get a strike," the guys spoke as they placed a ball in Chris' hands and he threw it as everyone counted down "Five...four...three...two...one," and the sound of a strike filled the room as everyone broke into song once more

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,_

_We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl_

_._

_We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight._

_We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll,_

_We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl._

While they were singing, the camera moved to the doorway, the 'outside' of the bowling alley, where Thomas was walking towards it, talking to himself after reading a guide to bowling that said to always be polite when requesting a game. "Hi, want a game? Howdy fellow...Hey boys, let's bowl some balls...Bowling anyone?" he continued as the camera moved back to the 'alley' were everyone was turning in their shoes, the evening, and singing, over.

"Another well deserved victory, huh Johnny?" 'Davey' asked.

"Of course. Where's the trophy? Chris asked.

"Right here Johnny," Nancy answered as she walked over to him before pulling him into a kiss.

"Nice," he began after they broke apart. "That's for best average, what about for best score?" he asked as he grabbed Sara's arm.

"God!" she spoke as she pulled away from him

"Touchy," Chris muttered

"What about the trophy for best score Stephenie?"

"I ain't no one's trophy Goose." Sara answered.

"Oooo, she ain't no one's trophy. So that's the way it's gonna be, huh, Miss Independent?"

"Yeah, independent! I kiss who I want when I want," she answered. "I can kiss the next guy who walks through that door if I want ta," she continued and the camera moved to show an older gentlemen in the doorway, everyone laughed as the camera moved back to the group.

"Oh yeah? Be my guest," Chris challenged.

Sara smiled before walking towards the 'door', which Thomas had just come through, and promptly pulled him to her and kissed him. Stepping back she held up her hands as the T-Birds just stared at her, Chris' mouth nearly touching the floor. Grabbing her bag she looked at the other girls. "Let's eat." She announced before leaving.

**:-:-:**

"Anyone else kinda freaked about watching Sara's brother trying to get a date with her?" Greg asked as they saw everyone in English class and Thomas getting asked to play piano at the school talent show by twin cheerleaders in the senior class, who the Pink Ladies seemed to hate.

"Let's not even go there Greggo," Sara answered as the scene changed and they saw what must have been the 'auditorium'. Thomas was seated at a piano as the twins came over.

**:-:-:**

"Okay Michael, we're ready," they spoke before going to the middle of the stage where a guy was standing. And Thomas began to play as they began to dance and sing.

_His loafers were weejuns_

_his chinos were black_

_with a cute little buckle_

_that fastened in back_

_From the very first glance,_

_I dreamed of romance,_

_with Brad (romance with Brad)_

_Oh how he impressed me_

_this vision in madras_

_don't know what possessed me_

_but I gave him my address_

_And my heart shook with fear_

_as I prayed that I'd hear_

_from Brad (hear from Brad)_

The scene moved back to Thomas as the Pink Ladies and their companions arrived to show the Principal their song for the talent show, as the twins continued to sing in the background. The twins, who were Miss Mason's girls...

_Then at yesterday's tea dance_

_my day turned to night_

_Muffy Rogers was wearing Brad's pin_

_I could just die!_

"Thank you but we haven't got all day," Principal McGee spoke up giving Thomas the chance to stop playing.

"Ah but these are my girls," Miss Mason, a.k.a. Sara's Aunt, argued.

"I know dear," the principal replied to her before continuing to the stage. "Next!"

"Okay we're all set," Jessica called to her before turning to the gathered women and in turn Thomas. "Listen, I want everyone to sing the ah ah ahs."

"Eh eh eh," 'Rhonda' answered as Thomas began to play and the gathered girls started to sing.

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through_

"Hi," Thomas spoke as the others sang.

"Hey," Sara answered glancing at him.

"I was wondering if you were free today?"

"Yeah. I'm free everyday... it's in the Constitution," Sara smiled before starting to sing once more.

_Your girl for all seasons,_

_'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

"_If you fall in the fall, you'll see, September can be heavenly,_" Rhonda and two other girls began to sing as they danced around the stage. 'Rhonda' was wearing a box that said "Tree" and waving sticks, another girl was a witch, and the third girl was costume-less

"Eugene, ready with the leaves when I yell." Jessica called up towards the ceiling.

_If you fall, say you'll fall for me,_

"Okay," came the voice of the guy who had showed Thomas around on his 'first day' as the three girls continued to sing.

_When autumn leaves are fallin' from the trees._

"Sharon I'm sick of being a tree," 'Rhonda' spoke as she stomped towards where the piano was, her box stuck around over her head.

"That's enough for today thank you…" Mrs. McGee announced and Thomas stopped playing. Jessica tried to argue only to be stopped by the teachers and she threw her papers in the air, and stormed off. 'Louis' immediately started after her as the girls starting to gather the things they had brought with them.

**:-:-:**

"Sara's really is wearing leather pants," Greg spoke still in shock as they watched her gather things.

"And you weren't expecting this, why?" Jessica asked.

**:-:-:**

"How about a hamburger later?" Thomas asked and Sara looked at him on screen.

"I'm busy," she replied before turning back to gathering things.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy," she repeated before standing to move across the stage and he rose and followed after her.

"So, maybe you can explain about the bowling alley eh? I mean you just don't' kiss a guy..."

"It was a joke okay?"

"Maybe I can give you a hand," he offered as she handed off papers to Nancy who was carrying a box with Anne and watching them, and she turned back to pick up her school books.

"No, I can get it," she answered as he proceeded to help her anyway.

"I think someone's got a crush," Anne spoke.

"I think he's cute," Nancy continued.

"I think you two should shut your yaps," Sara snapped as she turned and moved to the doorway and set her books down.

"You forgot this one," Thomas called after her. Glancing at her book she shook her head and walked over to him as the two other women left. "How about the day after tomorrow?" he continued from where he was knelt on the ground.

"When are you going to get the picture?" she asked exasperated as music started to play.

_If you really want to know, What I want in a guy..._

_Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine_

_With hell in his eyes." she began before looking away from him as she looked up, lost in thought._

_I want a devil in skintight leather, He's gonna be wild as the wind._

_And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..._

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider._

_If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through._

_Whhoa ohhhh_

_If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever._

_No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do._

_I want a rider that's cool._

She finished and looked back at him as he slowly rose to his feet and regarded her. Looking away she turned and ran through the doorway, the camera glanced at Thomas who was still watching her before following her to the back of the stage. Stopping she leaned up against the wall as she continued to sing to herself, almost reinforcing her ideas.

"_That's the way it's gonna be, And that's the way that I feel_," she sang as she grabbed a cardboard hoop that represented a swimming tube and danced with it as she continued to sang.

_I want a whole lot more...than the boy next door,_

_I want hell on wheels._

She continued as she set the tube aside and looked up at a ladder in the center of the room. Smirking she started to climb the ladder as she sang. "_Just give me a black motorcycle, With a man rollin' out of the seat. Then move aside, cause I'm gonna ride,_" she straddled the ladder and danced to the music, almost as if she was actually ridding a motorcycle.

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider._

_If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through._

_Whhoa ohhhh_

Swinging her leg over the top of the ladder she started down the other side.

_If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever._

_No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do._

_I want a rider that's cool._

Moving away from the ladder she grabbed her Pink Lady jacket and flipped it around so the black side was out and slipped it on, flipping the collar up before moving further into the room where the floor was empty of objects. Once there she started to dance to the beat as she sang.

_I don't want no ordinary guys, Comin' on strong to me._

_They don't know what I'm lookin' for, They don't know what I need._

_They're gonna know when he gets here, Cause the ground will be shakin'._

_I'll do anything to let him know, That I'm his, his for the takin'._

_I want a coooooool rider, A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._

_I want a coooooool rider, A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._

_I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R. I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R._

As she disappeared out of the room and continued her mantra as she danced across the lawn, the camera moved to focus on Thomas who was still watching her.

Then 'Louis' appeared beside him and asked if he'd be willing to trade 'paper for paper' Reports for cash. Thomas looked at him before agreeing. He'd need a motorcycle to get Stephenie, and with cash he could get one.

**:-:-:**

"Do you still have those things?" Greg asked after a moment. "Because if you were to wear those to the next LVPD sponsored Carnival and do the Kissing Booth, you'd raise hundreds for charity."

"I hate to disappoint, but I burned those things," Sara answered with a smirk.

"Damn," all the men in the room, other than Chris and Jack muttered.

"Damn?" Sara asked looking at her husband.

"Well, those are some very nicely designed specimens of the textile industry," he answered with a smile and she just shook her head.

"Okay, back to the show, let's get this over with. Besides, this is the funniest part," Sara laughed and everyone turned their attention back to the show as the scene moved to a classroom where Mr. Stuart, a.k.a. Archie Sidle was trying to teach his class about Reproduction.

**:-:-:**

Miss Mason walked in and he started to try once more before glancing at her and deciding to impress her he changed tactics.

He began to speak more than sing as music started to play. "The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination. If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation. Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list. I'll try to make it crystal clear, the flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!"

This time he began to sing more than speak. "Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma. And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma...We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?" he asked

The twins sat up and answered. "A photo-periodic reaction!"

"Oh that's good, that's very good," he smiled.

"Hey, I'm lost, where are we?" a boy called

"Chapter 2," a girl answered

"Page 5," another guy continued before the class started singing.

_Reproduction, reproduction! Put your pollen tube to work._

_Reproduction._

"_Reproduction!_" the girls continued before a single girl stood up. "_Make my stamen go berserk_."

"_Reproduction!_" the guys answered as another girl stood and walked to the center of the aisle formed by desks.

"_I don't think they even know what a pistil is!_"

"_I got your pistil right here..._" a guy answered as he ran up to her.

"_Where does the pollen go?_" Goose called before Mr. Stuart started again.

_Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies_

_To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms._

_But now we are dealing with sexual response._

_Are there any questions before we begin reading?_

One of the boys in class sat next to Miss Mason and began to talk. "_Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch. Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?_"

"Negative," Archie answered as another male student walked over to a girl.

"When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater. Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?"

"Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune when you got 'em in the back seat," another guy spoke as he slid across a row of desks to look at his girlfriend and the girls around her looked at her in shock

"With his heart beatin' fast," another guy spoke as he stood next to the twins.

"They make it sound like a track meet, *gross!*" they announced as the T-Birds finally got involved, pretending to be girls when they were saying 'No'.

"Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The chorus started once more, the guys being the 'annoying girls who would say no' and the girls being the 'guys who just wanted one thing' as they sang.

_Reproduction, reproduction! Baby, give it to me now._

_Reproduction, reproduction! Is that all you think about?_

_Reproduction!_

"Come on baby, show me that you really love me so!" the girls continued in classic idiot male teenager form.

"Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!" one of the guys in class countered

"Where does the pollen go?" Goose finished as Archie got involved once more.

"The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?"

"Mr. Stuart," Paulette began as she cornered him, talking to him as she began. "Is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, Carry some protection with them" she continued before singing, "for sexual occasions?"

"Good God!" he exclaimed before turning and running from her.

"What's the big deal?" Chris asked. "Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?"

"Oh, that's really neat!" a girl answered. "Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" the class began to sing once more. "Reproduction,"

"Reproduction!" the girls continued before one broke out in solo. "Hope he's proud of what he's done."

"Reproduction, reproduction!" everyone sung before a single guy got his turn.

"He was only pokin' fun."

"Reproduction!" everyone sang before the camera focused on Louis who was holding up a rabbit.

"See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it safe!" he announced

_Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction, reproduction!_

_Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction!_" everyone sang

"Where does the pollen go?" Goose finished before dropping into his seat from where he was hanging onto a bar overhead.

"Learn anything Steph?" Nik asked as they headed out of class, and the girls all pushed past him and the other T-Birds.

"Hey what's the rush? Ya gotta take a pill?" Chris asked before the other guys laughed.

**:-:-:**

Why couldn't my school have had a class like that?" Greg whined.

"Because you would have turned out even more unique than you already are, and no one could have handled you like that," Sara countered.

"I don't think any of us could have survived a class like that...can you imagine the lawsuits?" Jessica pointed out as they watched Thomas get his cycle and start to work on it. He was falling off the bike and everything in the front yard. Meanwhile the T-Birds tried out for the talent show, and made idiots of themselves. Then they saw their main competition, the "Preptones", and realized they had to get as good as them "but with class". Goose wanted those Roy Orbisons that were the prize. Thomas finished fixing up the cycle, and they moved back to the bowling alley, which was visible through a set of glass doors. Brianna arrived and outside Balmudo sat on his cycle. She ran into the alley and told the T-Birds he was out there, finding 'Johnny, Louis, and Goose' first. The guys went out, with everyone following them to the doors. Outside Balmudo's gang had arrived, and Chris asked for a comb, again, and he fixed his hair until Balmudo 'hissed' at him, then he threw the comb in the air and the three retreated into the building once more. Then Nik came through the doors, Brianna having obviously found him, and he asked "where is that rat face..." only to trail off as Balmudo grabbed him by the collar.

**:-:-:**

"You looking for a rat face..." Balmudo began before he was separated from 'Davey' when a mysterious biker appeared and drove between them, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back against his gang. Nik retreated into the building, where everyone was pressed against the glass watching as Balmudo ordered his gang after 'that guy'.

"ooh whoooo who's that guy? ooh whoooo who's that guy?" everyone began to sing softly, whispering almost.

"He came out of the darkness in the middle of the night, Blazing like a mother with a fist of dynamite," Nik began in a normal voice

"He ain't foolin' no one on that pile of chrome and steel, Burnin' up the pavement like he was some kind of wheel," the other T-Birds continued looking at each other and rolling their eyes.

"He's lookin' for a rumble and some heads are gonna bust, He's gonna take a tumble with one solitary thrust!" the bike gang sung

"The only thing you guys are gonna do is eat his dust!" The Pink Ladies answered before everyone pushed the doors open and went outside to claim spots to watch the show

_Who's that guy? Where did he come from?_

_Who's that guy?_

"Please tell me someone," the T-Birds asked.

"I never knew anyone could be so cool!" the Pink Ladies countered.

"_Whoa oh oh Who's that guy?_" everyone sang.

"What's so amazin'!" The T-Birds asked.

"From headlight to tailpipe, his burners are blazin'," Balmudo's gang continued.

"_Looks to me like he could really fly! Won't somebody tell me... Who's that guy?_" every girl sang.

_oooh whoooo who's that guy?_

_oooh whoooo who's that guy?_

Everyone sang as a whisper once more as the bikers raced in a circle around the yard.

"He wears a pair of goggles, like a man from outer space," Nikolas spoke

"Ah, shut up," Chris grumbled

"It really doesn't matter that I haven't seen his face," Sara told the other Pink Ladies.

"We're gonna wrap those handlebars around that neck of his," Balmudo's gang promised before Balmuda continued. "The punk is gonna get it!"

"When we find out who he is!" everyone spoke.

"Everybody wants you when they don't know who you are," Thomas smiled.

"If you're a man of mystery, it really takes you far," the Pink Ladies continued.

"_Everyone around you thinks that you're a STAR!_" Thomas sung.

"Who's that guy?" everyone asked

"_Where did he come from?_" Paulette burst out in song.

"Who's that guy?"

"Where can I get one?" Sara asked Paulette.

"They never knew that I could be so cool!" Thomas laughed.

"_Whoa oh oh! Who's that guy?_"

"On that motorcycle," The Pink Ladies clarified.

"What would they say if they knew it was Michael?" Thomas asked himself

"_Looks to me like he could really fly!_

_Won't somebody tell me...Who's that guy?_" everyone sung as they heard sirens in the distance and the biker gang took off.

"_ohhh whooo who's that guy?_

_oooh whoooo who's that guy? _

_Won't somebody tell me_" everyone sang before whispering. "Who's that guy?"

"Everyone inside," Johnny announced once the 'Cool Rider' was gone. "We bowl!"

Everyone moved inside except for Sara who was pacing, and the other girls stayed behind. She found out there'd been talk about her loyalty to the group and she brushed it off, still jittery. Jessica left, and Anne, leaving Nancy who offered her a cigarette. She took it but her lighter wasn't working then she found a lighter in front of her, and it was the 'Cool Rider'.

"Want a ride?" he asked before the cops arrived. "Some other time." he shrugged as he shut his lighter before starting his bike and proceeding to jump the cop car.

**:-:-:**

"That was actually our neighbor's car. The group took paper and painted it, then taped it to the car so it wasn't blue anymore." Laura laughed.

"Interesting. Did you guys turn the entire town upside down for this?"

"Just our side of town," Jessica laughed as they watched Thomas and "Frenchie" talking, and it came out that Michael was the 'Cool Rider'. Then it moved on to a scene with Louis and Sharon. Earlier when Louis had been buying papers from Michael, Michael showed him his family fall out shelter. And that planted an idea in his mind.

"Finally! Jessica's big scene," Sara grinned as 'Louis' led 'Sharon' into the fallout shelter and shut the door. From the vantage point of the camera they could see 'Davey' and 'Goose' creep up to the closed door.

**:-:-:**

"This is an official fall-out shelter bed," Peter began. "We got to be prepared, cause someday when you least expect it...Ka BLAM! Nuclioud war!" he continued and hearing the signal the two 'outside' started turning a tone-downed bombing alarm.

"What's that?" Jessica asked

"It's started," Peter answered before staring to sing. "_America is calling, let's care enough to give our very best._"

"What's started? What's happening Louis?" Jessica asked confused.

"The Russians are attacking, get down!" Peter ordered as he pushed her down on a bed, lying on top of her. "_For if we give our very best, I know that we will more than pass the test_." he sung before speaking. "Think about it, what if we were to die tonight without ever doing it."

"It? Louis let me out of here," Jessica ordered as she pushed him off her and stood up.

"What are you thinking? There's bombs dropping out there," Peter hissed pulling her back to sit down as he sung. "_Yeah, let's do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue. It's Uncle Sam who's asking, so your mother will approve,_" he sang before kneeling in front of her and stripping his button-down shirt off so he was in a white tank top.

"_Tomorrow I'll be fighting, and I'll win this war for you_," he continued as he put a helmet on his head. "_Let's do it for our country, our country wants us to_," he continued and Jessica looked at him before nodding, thinking he was talking about going to war as he rose and untied her little cape...jacket…thing as he kept singing.

"_Bullets are exploding, they'll soon be at the door,_

_Give something to America you never gave before._ "

"_Yeah let's do it for our country, the red, white and the blue_,"

"But are you sure my mother would approve?" Jessica asked as she looked at him.

"You're mother don't even have to know about it Sharon," Peter answered

"Are you sure we're old enough to go?" she asked still unsure.

"All the way," he answered as he led her towards one of the 'fall-out beds'. "_If the President were standin' here, I'm sure he would approve,_" he continued before starting to sing as Jessica had him sit and she picked up a roll of gauze. "_I'll be a mighty solider, before this night is though. Let's do it for our country, our country wants us to,_" he sung as she wrapped the gauze around his head.

"Just think about it…it would be like as if we were doing it for the Statute of Liberty," Peter spoke as she sat next to him.

"Or the Grand Canyon," Jessica continued

"Or the New York Yankees," he suggested before thinking. "It would be like...as if we were doing it for..."

"Disneyland!" they both chorused.

"_Yeah, let's do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue,_

_It's not a lot to ask of us, our parents will approve_," they sang before he smiled at her. "_Tomorrow I'll be fighting, and I'll win this war for you_."

"You'll be a mighty solider," Jessica countered

"_Before this night is through_," he continued with a smirk before they both sang as he lowered her to the bed under him.

_Let's do it for our country,_

"We owe it to our country," Louis spoke

Let's do it for our country, our country wants us to.

"I'm ready Louis," Jessica spoke sure of herself.

"Me too," he whispered

"Come on, let's go," she continued before pushing him off and heading towards the door.

"No! Sharon don't!" Peter called, too late as she opened the door and the two fell through. "Louis DiMucchi! Aaaarh!" she cried before storming off.

**:-:-:**

"Oooo Jessica is as pink as bubble gum," Greg teased.

"Shut up." Jessica muttered through her hands that she had her face buried in.

"No picking on her," Nick ordered as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I thought you were adorable," he whispered in her ear.

"This is so embarrassing," mumbled Jessica

"I think it's embarrassing for all of us," Sara smiled softly. "But hey, we can get revenge on those guys later..." she teased softly. "I know we can convince Charlotte to hand over footage..."

"Don't worry Baby," Nick reassured Jessica with a squeeze. "Don't you dare," threatened Nick.

"Hey! You've seen one of Jessica and my most embarrassing moments, it's only fair everyone else get involved in the insanity someday!" Sara countered.

"Well, then you better be talking to Grissom's mother as well," argued Nick. "I'm not going to be the only victim in this."

"What makes you think Grissom has embarrassing moments in his childhood? He didn't get tongue-tied or anything until he met Sara..." Catherine pointed out.

"Everyone has at least one embarrassing skeleton in the closet," commented Nick.

Everyone from Vegas CSI looked at Grissom then back at Nick. "Sure Nick. This is the man who was proud to win the science fair with an ant farm. What we consider embarrassing was his life."

"Hey!" Gil spoke up after Catherine's comment.

"Nothing meant by it of course," Catherine added with a smile.

Gil merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Can we please just get this humiliating video over with please?" pleaded Jessica

"I quite agree," Sara added as attention turned back to the screen.

"In case you're wondering what you missed, the 'Cool Rider' showed up at her work. They went for a ride, had a magical time together. He took her back and before he was going to reveal himself the others arrived. He told Stephenie he'd see her at the talent show. Imagine Stephenie's confusion huh?" Laura grinned. "So there's a big argument. Johnny makes a fool of himself, and the girls all told him off before going inside. And now Johnny is telling the guys how it is, a.k.a. the song they have for the talent show."

**:-:-:**

On screen the T-Birds were telling the world what kind of girls they liked. 'DiMucci' was first. "_Well I like a debutante, who comes across, now that's what I call class._"

"_Well I like a tall girl, with long legs that go right up to her..._" Nik continued.

"_You know what I like, I like a girl that's really smart. Provided that she's really stacked_," 'Goose' joined in.

"_Yeah? Well, I love 'em all, and they love me. Cause I'm the leader of this here pack!_" Chris sang before he took the lead as the three took the harmony

_We're goin' prowlin' (walk, talk like a T-Bird)_

_Prowlin' (walk, talk like a T-Bird)_

_ProWowOwlin' tonight! We're goin; Prowlin', Prowlin'.._

_Tonigggghhhhttttttt_

After the amazing vocal talents of the T-Birds, though their lyrics left much to be desired, 'Stephenie' got to know 'Michael' through school and obviously began to care for him, but her heart was still for her 'Cool Rider'. Johnny finally declared that they were official over as a couple, much to Stephenie's happiness, and the night of the talent show finally arrived. But then the T-Birds arrived just as the 'Cool Rider' did, and they took off after him. The girls were left to chase after them on foot, watching as the 'Cool Rider' suddenly jumped a droop in the road and disappeared. Johnny came back and everyone was left thinking he had died but she was dragged into the talent show anyway. Everyone watched as the twins did their song about Brad, and other acts performed. The T-Birds did their song, after having tied up their competition and stealing their ties and jackets.

Then it was time for the Calendar Girls, and the curtain drew back to reveal an intricately done set, with four sections with the season names, and a set of doors at the back of the room with 1961 written across them, and on either side of the doors were 'Louis' and 'Davey'.

Before the show actually started, 'Johnny' had yelled at 'Paulette' about her costume, and 'Stephenie' was rather out of it. But as they say, the show must go on, and so the music began. The doors opened, and Jessica stepped out accompanied by two other girls. Jessica dressed up like a four-leaf clover with a sash that read: March.

"_I'll be yours in springtime when the flowers are in bloom._

_We'll wander through the meadows, in all their sweet perfume._

_And every night I'll hold you tight beneath that April moon._

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through._

_Your girl for all seasons," the three women sang before retreating back to the 'spring' section as they finished the chorus. "'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you."_

The doors opened once more, revealing Nancy and her companions, Nancy was wearing a white corset and holding a bouquet in her hands, on her head was a hat that was formed by two rings interlocking.

_I'll be yours in summer, when we're playin' in the sand._

_We'll spend the day together, makin' love and gettin' tanned._

_And on the beach at sunset, when we're walking hand in hand._

The three started the chorus, and like Spring they retreated to their spot on the sidelines, as Chris watched from the sidelines with a smile.

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through._

_Your girl for all seasons,_

_'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

Next to come was Anne, 'Rhonda'. And she was still dressed like a tree, a purple one. September...

_If you fall in the fall, you'll see, September can be heavenly._

_If you fall, say you'll fall for me,_

_When autumn leaves are fallin' from the trees._

She and her group retreated to the side as the doors opened one last time. The boys had been changing costumes of their own each time to reflect the season, this time wearing gloves, scarves, and Santa hats.

Out of the doors stepped Sara and her two companions; Sara was dressed as a Christmas tree, complete with a Christmas Tree Star on her head that was lit up.

_I'll be yours in winter, when the snow is on the ground_

Sara began to sing before stopping, but continuing to move down the steps at a slower pace as the other girls sang.

_I'll warm you through December, and I'll always be around._

_We'll kiss below the mistletoe, when Santa comes to town_

"What's wrong with Stephenie?" Jessica asked

"Looks like she forgot the words," one of the girls answered.

"Somebody get out there and help her," Jessica hissed as the two other 'Winter' girls went into the chorus.

_Girl for all seasons, I'll be your girl for all seasons._

_Summer in sunshine, winter in snowflakes._

_Springtime in showers, falling in love._

_Summer, winter, spring, and fall_

_Yes, I'll be everything to you._

"Louis! Pull the curtain!" Jessica ordered as everyone broke out into the chorus once more as they gathered around Sara as she reached up and removed the star from her head. Suddenly the music changed and everyone stopped singing as Sara began to sing.

_No more midnight rides with you,_

_No more secret Rendezvous_

_I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do._

_I just can't believe, you left me here alone!_

_How in this world, can I make it on my own?_

Behind her, everyone stepped away, as if she was leaving them behind, and the scene shifted to show just Sara and then Thomas, the 'Cool Rider' as he appeared, dressed in silver lame, in biker heaven.

_Remember, I love you_

_I won't be far away._

_Baby close your eyes and think of yesterday._

_And we'll be there, together…_

_Love will turn back the hands of time!_

Sara joined him as she ran towards him.

_Woah oh, turn back, whoa oh turn back… the hands of time_

"_Baby, don't you know, it's hard to let you go?_" Sara sang.

"_Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart!_" Michael sang back

"_It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try!_" Sara cried

"_Love will survive, even through' we have to part!_" he promised before speaking gently. "Stephenie, please don't cry."

"It all seems so unfair, just when I found you I lost you!"

"That doesn't matter now. The only thing you have know is that I love you, and you're the only one who can keep our love alive! So Stephenie, don't forget me!"

"I promise," Sara spoke before Michael started to sing once more.

"_Remember I love you I won't be far away._"

"_I'll just close my eyes and bring back yesterday,_" she continued before he joined her in song.

"_And we'll be there, together, Love will turn back the hands of time, whoa oh, turn back, whoa oh turn back, the hands of time._" Slowly he pulled away and disappeared as the group came back to gather around her. And she stood and sung for all she was worth as she looked out at the horizon.

"_We'll turn back, whoa oh, turn back whoa oh turn back the hands of time we'll turn back…_" as she trailed off, she sunk to the ground and curled in on herself, silence reigning supreme for a moment.

**:-:-:**

"Hit a few high notes why don't you Sara," Greg whispered before shaking his head.

"Anyone have tissues?" Catherine sniffed. "That was just so heart wrenching," she continued before sobbing as tissues were passed along the group to reach her. "Alright, what did I miss?" she asked after she got her tears under control.

Sara smiled at her. "Johnny and Stephenie were named king and queen of the luau, they won the talent competition. But she won the Roy Orbisons, poor Goose right? So anyway, at the luau, everyone's happy except Stephenie, she nearly kills the twins when they say 'you know? Its girls like that who give summer fun a bad name'. Anyway, so the luau was done in the backyard with the pool, everyone is dancing around the pool and Johnny and Steph were led out and placed on the pool on a raft, all dressed up for the luau, new clothes and everything. And that's where we're at. Based on the music and all," she added to explain how she knew. And sure enough, on screen Chris and Sara were sitting on a raft in the middle of a pool fighting.

**:-:-:**

"I'm trying to be cool here!" Chris announced.

"Get me out of here right now…" Sara shot back as she started to move around intent on getting off the raft and away from him.

"Will you be quiet…sit down Stephenie we're going to fall in...Will you help me row Stephenie," he continued as Balmudo's gang arrived and started making a mess of everything.

"Stop yelling at me! Get off of _me_!" Sara yelled

"I'm trying! Will you help me ROW!" he yelled right back just as the 'Cool Rider' showed up and Balmudo's gang began to chase him down the road. Then an actual oar fight broke out on the boat as the two used them like swords. By the time Thomas had led off the majority of the gang, and knocked Balmudo off his bike, he lost control of his bike and skidded to a halt, the two had finally gotten the boat next to the edge of the pool.

Then Thomas removed his goggles and everyone started crying "Michael! It's Michael!" Everyone gathered around Michael. The T-Birds pushing their way through, voicing their disbelief.

"You?" Nik asked.

"You made that jump?" Peter continued.

"Shakespeare?" Goose muttered in shock as Sara pushed her way through, now dressed in a silver dress that was practically a second skin, her hair up with flowers along the twist.

"I thought you were dead…" she began "you…" she continued shaking her head.

"Move it, I'm gonna rearrange his face!" Chris' voice broke through the spell as he pushed his way through

"Hey!" Nancy exclaimed

"What!" Johnny yelled before looking at her.

"Nothing," she whispered and he turned back to Thomas and Sara.

"No..." he began

"Yeah Johnny yeah," Peter argued

"Yeah well, you got one more jump Mr. Cool Rider, Shakespeare Carrington." Chris spoke before lunging towards Thomas only to be grabbed by the other T-Birds.

"Wait a minute haven't we had enough of this?" Sara asked

"She's got a point Johnny"

"You know Davey's got a point."

"Louis got a point about Davey's point about…" Goose continued as Chris spun trying to get them to shut up before throwing his hands in the air.

"Will you _shut up_, all of you! I got a point to make too!" he yelled. "Jacket!" he demanded with a snap

"One t-bird jacket!" Davey spoke as he tossed a jacket only to have it hit Nancy.

Chris turned to look at her and his expression softened, and he spoke softer. "Jacket."

Nancy smiled. "Jacket," she answered handing it to him.

"For starters, let's see how it looks," he spoke as he handed the jacket to Thomas who smiled before slipping it on.

Sara smiled as she reached up to adjust Thomas' collar, flipping it up the right way.

"What's everybody looking at? Disperse!" Chris spoke and everyone backed away as Thomas leaned down to kiss Sara.

**:-:-:**

"Holy moley!" Nick whistled as the couple continued to kiss on scene.

"We take it the two of you were quite the item back then," Warrick teased as he waved a hand at imaginary smoke. "Just steaming up that lens aren't you?"

"Oh shut up," Sara rolled her eyes as she and Thomas broke apart on screen.

**:-:-:**

"I never thought you'd kiss me like that if you knew who I really was…" Thomas whispered and Sara laughed.

"Are you crazy? I got two for the price of one!"

"Are you certain?"

"I've never been certainer"

"More Certain?"

"Certainest."

"Certainest, yeah I like that. I'd like to kiss you again," Thomas spoke before he leaned down to kiss her once more.

**:-:-:**

"Alright, someone cover my daughter's eyes. Both of them." Catherine spoke up.

"Their eyes, someone should cover Grissom's," Greg countered as Nick and Warrick both gave wolf whistles.

"And my mother couldn't understand why people were so shocked when Thomas and I broke up," Sara sighed as she linked fingers with her husband. "And shut up, this is my favorite song." She ordered as her screen self stepped back from Thomas lightly to look up at him as music started.

"_You were the one, the one in my dreams, but I never knew it._"

"_I wanted to tell you time and again, but I couldn't do it._"

"_All that you are is all that I need, no more pretending._"

"_Now I can be me, and you can be you,_" Thomas countered before she joined him.

"_And we're never-ending, whoa oh oh…_" they sung as they started to dance to the music, and the camera pulled back slightly to show the others dancing with their significant others.

"_We'll be together, always together._

_Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,_

_We'll be together._"

"I like what you got, I guess it's okay if you wanna show it," Chris told Nancy as they swayed.

"I am what I am, and I'm all for you, just want you to know it," she answered before they kissed and the camera moved to Jessica and Peter.

"Will I ever score?"

"There's nothin' wrong with just likin' each other," she answered as the camera moved back once more to show everyone dancing as they all started to sing.

"_We all had our doubts, but it's workin' out,_

_With one another, whoa oh oh…_"

"_We'll be together, always together._

_Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,_

_We'll be together._"

"_We'll be together, always together._

_Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,_

_We'll be together._"

"_We'll be together, always together._

_Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,_

_We'll be together._"

"_We'll be together, always together._

_Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,_

_We'll be together._"

Thomas picked Sara up and twirled her around the chorus was sung, setting her down they danced very close to the dancing in Dirty Dancing as Catherine raised a hand over her daughter's eyes, although there was nothing visible below the waist. The repeats of the chorus finished and clapping began as the couples broke apart and bowed to the camera.

**:-:-:**

"Okay, that was just cool," Lindsey announced after a moment as they watched the younger version of Sara and Jessica be picked on by Chris and a few others, eventually Thomas picked Sara up and they hopped onto the boat that was still in the pool, paddling their way out to the center they waved as Chris rolled his eyes and yelled that he'd still get them, only to have Sara stick her tongue out at him. And finally the movie ended.

"Such better uses for that tongue, like singing, speaking, eating…among _other_ things," Chris mused. "And you wasted them sticking your tongue out at me."

"Oh, stuff it Scor," Sara rolled her eyes.

"As you can see, we were insane when we were teenagers," Jessica spoke up with a sigh, but she was smiling.

"I blame Jack and Laura for how Chris and I turned out," Sara continued.

"Why them?" Nick asked with a smirk. "Rather classic people to blame, but curious as to your reasoning."

Sara laughed as she shook her head. "Because they insisted on the Sidle family performances for guests."

"Performances?" Catherine asked with a smile. "So that explains why you didn't throw that big of a fit about that night."

"Nope, it's ingrained in my head. Put a piano in front of me and my brain says 'Time to sing'," Sara explained with a shrug.

"It is, I remember seeing my first Sidle family sing-a-long…was insane, let me tell you. But hey, the customers enjoyed it." Jessica shrugged.

"Sidle family sing-a-long. Interesting…too bad none of us could have seen little Sara singing" Greg teased.

"So you think," Chris spoke up with an evil grin.

"I know that tone of voice…" Sara began as Chris rose and quickly made his way from the room before leaving the house entirely. "I heard a door, don't tell me he went outside. Oh God, he did…" she groaned as she let her head fall on Gil's shoulder. "He's got the keyboard doesn't he? He's going to bring it in and set it up and I'm going to get dragged into a sing-a-long, aren't I?"

"We just saw you dancing around in leather pants that might as well have been painted on, making out with your boyfriend of a decade ago, seen by your husband of less than a week, and you're worried about _singing_ in front of us?" Mia asked with a laugh.

"That's different, I can't see that," Sara argued as the door opened once more to admit Chris bearing the familiar case of his keyboard. "You're back aren't you? And you have that keyboard, don't you?" she asked with a sigh.

"I am, I do, and you're singing." Chris answered with another evil grin as Jack and Laura rose to give him room to set up. "Alright people, spread out. This is going to take some room. And Sunshine, get in the mood."

Shaking her head Sara sighed once more before smiling. "Someone needs to rescue Abby."

"My pleasure," Warrick smiled as he took his daughter while Chris set up the keyboard and everyone rearranged seats to give them room, Laura and Jack figuring out a space needed. Finally they nodded at each other before Jack walked over and helped Sara to her feet, and Laura led Sahidi over to Gil, leaving the dog with her son-in-law with a wink. Chris took his place behind the piano and smiled at his parents and sister who was taking a seat next to him.

"So, what are you singing?" Jessica asked looking at them as Sara slid next to Chris on the ottoman and he started whispering in her ear.

"Shh," Sara whispered and she raised an eyebrow as Jack sunk to the ground in front of Laura who wore a similar expression to her surrogate daughter. Then Jack began and the group was pleasantly surprised to find out that Jack had a fairly nice baritone voice.

_Oh, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_a long, lonely time._

Chris began to play in accompaniment of his father as Jack continued.

_And Time goes by_

_so slowly and time can do so much,_

_Are You Still Mine?_

_I need your love,_

_I need your love,_

_God speed your love to me!_

Sara started playing next to her brother, confusing the others, except Jessica who realized what the four were playing; a classic at the bed and breakfast…As for the others though, they were in the dark as instead of playing the tune to Unchained Melody, Sara was playing Love Me Tender. Then Laura started to sing as she trailed a hand down her husband's cheek.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

Jack rose and took her hands as he continued to sing, Chris playing once more.

_Lonely rivers flow_

_to the sea, to the sea,_

_To the open arms of the sea._

_Lonely rivers sigh,_

_"Wait for me, wait for me!"_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me!_

Then Sara began to play again as Laura sang, with a alto voice only a few notches below her daughter, the high alto low soprano compared to her surrogate daughter, the _high_ soprano.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin' I love you,_

_And I always will._

This time, it was Chris singng as he played and Jack spun Laura around once before they started to dance.

_Oh, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_a long, lonely time._

_And Time goes by_

_so slowly and time can do so much,_

_Are You Still Mine?_

Taking her cue Sara took over playing once more, singing along as their parents continued to dance.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong,_

_And we'll never part._

Jack joined the younger Sidle male as they sang their half this time, still dancing with his wife as Chris played.

_Lonely mountains gaze_

_at the stars, at the stars,_

_Waiting for the dawn of the day._

_All alone, I gaze_

_at the stars, at the stars,_

_Dreaming of my love far away._

And in the perfect counter, Laura and Sara joined together to sing the next section, matching harmony perfectly, until Jack and Chris took the lead once more.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

_Oh, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_a long, lonely time._

_And Time goes by_

_so slowly and time can do so much,_

_Are You Still Mine?_

As the boys went into the final section of the song, Sara started to play along side him and the two joined, singing the final part of Love Me Tender, the girls easily rising above the boys as their notes climbed higher, yet the four ended together perfectly.

_I need your love,_

_I need your love,_

_God speed your love TO ME!_

_When at last my dreams come true_

_Darling this I know _

_Happiness will follow you_

_Everywhere YOU GO!_

"Wow," Jim said after a few moments of silence after the final ringing note Sara had carried for a few sections, Laura carrying a slightly lower note right along with her.

"Now _that_ was cool. I've never heard those two songs together before," Catherine mused.

"An old favorite at the B and B," Sara explained with a shrug.

"Although, surprising Scor was ever able to master it considering all the brownies he'd eat before concerts," Jessica teased and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Bite me Duchess," he answered.

"Okay, I have to ask. What the heck are these brownies that everyone keeps talking about?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm as confused as you. What's so special about Jack's brownies?" Greg continued and Sara, Jessica, Laura, and Chris started laughing.

"Oh hang on, I'll go get them," Jack announced as he headed towards the door.

"NO!" Sara and Jessica yelled suddenly and he stopped mid-step.

"Jack, you promised. No brownies," Sara reminded him as she rose.

"I promised no brownies at the ceremony," he countered and she slumped back onto the ottoman.

"I did say that, didn't I?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes well, I didn't," Jessica countered as she gave the man she considered a second father a stern glare. "No sharing brownies. We don't need to be bailing you out of jail. And as long as there is no proof that those brownies are around, none of us have to call you in and report you."

"Why would brownies cause him to go to jail?" Lindsey began before recognition dawned on her face, and the faces of the others. "Ooooooh," she continued nodding.

"Yes, let's keep those brownies out of sight and out of mind there, Jack. I'll pretend I never heard a word and we'll all get along great," Jim winked and Jack shrugged.

"Sorry Sunshine," He spoke softly as he joined her by the piano and Sara merely shook her head.

"Don't be Jack, I brought it on myself remember?" she smiled at him.

"So the reason Chris is so nutso is he grew up on hippie brownies," Nick began to change the subject.

"Grew up? They were his main source of food," Jessica teased.

"Bite me Duchess," he repeated and she rolled her eyes as she stood and walked over to him.

"I may not be the vegetarian our sister is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to touch any meat of your quality," she smirked as Sara snickered.

"Oh, those are fighting words, Baby Girl," Chris grinned and just as quickly he was around the keyboard chasing her as she shrieked and ran from him.

Sara shook her head as they heard the two moving throughout the house, Gil's warning to watch out for his bugs trailing after them. Standing she let Jack take over the keyboard just as the Jessica came back into the room and ducked behind her.

"Hide me," Jessica laughed as Chris came in after her.

"Out of the way Sunshine, the Duchess is mine," Chris announced and Sara just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Scor, you should have seen that coming considering she _does_ have a piece of Grade "A" Texas Prime," Sara smirked towards him.

"And that compares how?" Chris asked rolling his eyes.

"You have to ask?" Sara's smirk deepened as Jessica shook her head and watched as Warrick tried to get Nick's jaw off the floor.

"As her surrogate big brother, I think it's my job," Chris countered.

"Oh hell no, you aren't getting information on her love life like you did mine," Sara shook her head as Jack started to play with the keyboard and Chris smiled.

"Really now? So does your mother know Duchess?" he asked with a wink and Sara groaned.

"Not again," she grumbled and Jessica laughed as she slipped around to link arms with Sara and keep her from escaping.

Before Jessica had a chance to answer Chris, he started singing as Jack began playing a familiar ABBA tune, at least to the 'five' Sidles of course.

_You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue, but I can't take the chance_

_On a chick like you_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings_

_Are driving you wild_

_Ah but girl, you're only a child_

Shaking their heads Sara and Jessica exchanged a laugh before joining in.

_Well I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

_Take it easy, better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know_

_Take it easy, try to cool it girl_

_Play it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know_

Shaking his head, Chris circled the two as he continued to sing on his own, Sara following the sound of his feet as Jessica watched him, eyebrow raised and a half smirk on her lips.

_I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching_

_For that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now you're so cute, I like your style_

_And I now what you mean when you give me_

_A flash of that smile_

_But girl you're only a child_

"Child? Pft," Sara announced with a smirk before they joined in and Jessica grabbed him and made him stop circling them, both girls giving him a glare before smiling.

Smirking Chris grabbed Jessica's hand as he pulled her from Sara's side before spinning her away and Sara simply smiled as she moved over and leaned against the wall while they sang.

_Well I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

_Take it easy, better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know_

_Take it easy, try to cool it girl_

_Play it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know_

Chris spun Jessica once more, before bringing her back and lowering her into a dip with the same arm he had spun her with, offering no support with his other. Arching backwards she went down before he pulled her back up with the same arm and spun her out once more, this time letting go. Jessica stopped spinning a second later to wink at him as he gave a slight bow, both still singing along with Sara.

_Well I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

Chris disco danced his way over to where Sara was leaning against the wall, pulling her hand away from the wall and then her as he pulled her into a spin, Jessica copying her previous position against the far wall. Pulling her along he danced backwards until they were in the center of the cleared space in the room, and Sara, shaking her head, danced along with him.

_Well I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

Repeating the same routine done with Jessica, Chris ended their little dance with a spin out, and the dip, except this time he didn't spin her away and instead spun her towards where Jessica was standing. Sara extended her hand with a wink and Jessica grabbed it, so when Chris spun Sara back, Jessica came with, letting go to catch his other hand.

_Well I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe ..._

Finishing with the song, Chris spun both of them out, only to immediately spin them back and wrap an arm around their waists before Sara started giggling like mad, Jessica following.

"Wow, when did you people perfect _that_? Greg asked as Chris lowered Jessica to the floor, as she was looking a bit pale, Sara following moments later, not quite as pale as her 'sister'

"Jessica was in high school when we finally managed to get her involved in the family show. Chris thought up the idea of dancing, and the three of them planned routines, memorized them, and such," Laura explained.

"I made the mistake of complaining to Sara about Thomas trying to get me to do Phantom with him not knowing that Laura was in the room at the time. One thing led to another and I was a part of the show at the B&B," explained Jessica from her spot on the floor. "Nick, Baby, could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Amazingly cool," Lindsey grinned as Laura disappeared to get water for the three, while Nick came over to drop down onto the ground next to his fiancé. Moments later Laura returned with water, and a small baggie of crackers that she discreetly passed to Jessica with a wink, before sitting in front of her and Nick and effectively blocking Jessica from anyone's view across the room, other then the top of her head.

"Thanks," Jessica said quietly accepting both the crackers and the water

Laura smiled in response as Sara shook her head once more. "Okay then, no more dancing routines, I can't handle those spins," Sara sighed looking up at her brother who was still standing next to her. "You spin too fast," she added with a smile.

"It's the beat Princess," he countered with a shrug

"Ha! I'll have you know, Little Boy, that just because it's a fast beat, doesn't mean you have to spin at the speed of light," Laura countered.

"Really now?" Chris challenged and Laura grinned.

"Nick, would you kindly see my youngest Girl Child over to sit by Jack," Laura began, "then I need you back over with the others," she continued before looking around the room.

"What are you planning Laura?" Sara asked curious.

"Proof that Little Hop doesn't know what he's talking about," Laura answered as she rose and walked over to whisper in her husband's ear.

"Little Hop?" Jim asked with a snicker.

"Laura is the biggest Fantasia fan in the world. As a result, we have all be nicknamed and found characters that represent us in the movie," Sara explained as Nick and Jessica went over to join Jack before Nick headed back to where the others were.

"Oh? Who are you then?"

"One of the Centaurettes. Laura is Diana, Goddess of the Hunt, for good reason," Sara added with a wink and Jim just nodded his head, taking the hint for what it was.

"Now then, we have a nice square that is clear, size of the clear space in the living room back home," Laura began as she walked over to Sara and helped her up.

"I see..." Sara began still confused as Laura went over and pushed Chris to stand next to her.

"Do I ask?" Chris asked confused and Sara shrugged.

"Beats me."

"We're singing," Laura answered.

"There's no song that has you, me, and Chris singing..." Sara argued.

"No, there isn't." Laura replied.

"But...oooh," Sara drew out when she realized what her mother was up to before grinning.

"What?" Chris asked still lost as Sara turned to face him her hand going to her hips and she winked.

"_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when,_" she began to sing before Jack started playing in accompaniment. "_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_," she added shaking her head before continuing. Following another pre-learned routine, though no spinning.

"_Look at me now, will I ever learn_

_I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just a look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, oooh"_

Throwing her hands up in the air she stepped away from him to where Laura was waiting.

"_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My, my, how can I resist you_" she gestured back towards him over her shoulder.

"_Mamma Mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I missed you_

_Yes I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My, my, I could never let you go,_" Sara finished shaking her head.

"_I've been angry and sad about the things that you do_," Laura sang as she looked at her son. "_I can count all the times that I've told you we're through_," she continued with a shake of her head.

"_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong_

_Just one look and I hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, oooh._"

Joining in, Sara and Laura sang.

"_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My, my, how can I resist you_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I missed you_

_Yes I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go_

_Mamma Mia, even if I say_

_Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_Mamma Mia, it's a game we play_

_Bye bye, doesn't mean forever."_

As Jack started the chorus one more time, Jessica joined in as the two Sidle woman danced to the beat, still minus the spinning.

"_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My, my, how can I resist you_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I missed you_

_Yes I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go_

_Mamma Mia, even if I say_

_Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_Mamma Mia, it's a game we play_

_Bye bye, doesn't mean forever._"

As the song finished Laura and Sara crossed their arms over their chests as they looked at Chris, scarily alike and Jessica laughed at the look on Chris' face. A 'help me, they're going to kill me' look.

"Alright, I stand corrected." Chris began after a few moments. "I take it we're on an ABBA kick then?" he asked with a smile.

"Who knows," Sara shrugged before she and Laura headed over to get seats away from the main 'dance-way'.

"Technically it's Jessie girl's turn to pick a song so…" Laura pointed out.

Jessica sat at the piano and thought for a moment, before a smile broke out on her face. "Jack, could I borrow your voice please?"

"Of course, my girl," Jack agreed as he walked over and stood behind Jessica, his hands on her shoulders as she started to play. Just as she started singing, Jessica looked up and made eye contact with Nick.

_Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha honey, honey_

_I heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean_

_You're a love machine_

_Oh you make me dizzy _

_Honey, honey, let me feel it, aha honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, don't conceal it, aha honey, honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing_

_When you do your thing_

Jack gave Jessica's shoulders a squeeze as he started singing in her place.

_I don't wanna hurt you baby_

_I don't wanna see you cry_

_So stay on the ground girl_

_You'd better not get to high _

When Jack trailed off, Jessica picked up once more, her gaze never once leaving Nick, her eyes twinkling.

_But I'm gonna stick to you boy_

_You'll never get rid of me_

_There's no other place in this world_

_Where I'd rather would be _

_Honey, honey, touch me baby, aha honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, hold me baby, aha honey, honey_

_You look like a movie star_

_But I know just who you are_

_And honey, to say the least_

_You're a doggone beast _

Jack repeated his chorus once more, as he sat down and started playing alongside Jessica.

_So stay on the ground girl_

_You'd better not get too high _

Jessica began singing again when Jack finished, letting him take over the playing as she rose from the piano bench and made her way over to where Nick was sitting and promptly sat on his lap.

_There's no other place in this world_

_Where I'd rather would be _

_Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha honey, honey_

_Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha honey, honey_

_I heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean_

_You're a love machine_

_Oh you make me dizzy _

"Okay, am I the only one here who gets the impression there's more going on with those two then they're letting on?" wondered Greg as Nick kissed Jessica.

"They're engaged silly, of course there's more going on then they talk about," Mia teased.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to hear about their love life or anything. The song left enough to one's imagination," Jim added and Greg shook his head.

"It's more than that," argued Greg

"Whatever it is, if there is something, it's their lives and their place to tell," Sara countered as she stood. "And I'll be right back," she added before making her way from the room.

"If you'll all excuse me for a minute," Jessica said as she rose from Nick's lap.

"Now?" Nick asked curiously. Jessica nodded and followed Sara from the room.

Moments later Sara emerged from the bedroom, having used her own bathroom. "Sara, can I talk to you?" asked Jessica.

"Of course," Sara smiled. "Steal the bed for a seat?" she continued curious.

"That works," agreed Jessica as she closed the door behind them before sitting down on the bed. "Greg was right you know."

"Oh?"

"There's more going on with me and Nick than we've let on. We've actually gotten really good at hiding it," admitted Jessica quietly

"You're not involved in a threesome with Lady Heather are you?" Sara asked with a smile.

"No," Jessica replied with a laugh. "Sara, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," Sara answered immediately with a large grin.

"Thanks. Listen Sara, I would have told you sooner but..."

"Pft!" Sara interrupted as she wrapped her arms around Jessica before continuing next to her ear. "The last few months have been insane. When would you have had a chance to tell me? Besides, it makes sense that you guys wouldn't want anyone knowing right away," she added before pulling back. "I just demand to be the first to know when you and Nick decide to tie the knot," she added with a wink.

"We're planning to wait until the baby is at least 6 months old before we actually get married," replied Jessica. "There's more..."

"Okay," Sara nodded. "There is?"

"There is. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know how to ask you what I want to."

"Jyn, this is me. Just ask," Sara answered softly

"Well, to start I'd like to have you be my baby's godmother...That is if you'll do it," she continued uncertainly.

"Oh…oh…" Sara began smiling before sniffing as her eyes started to well up. "Jyn girl, you have to ask if I'd do it? Of course I would! I'd be honored…I _am_ honored," she continued trying not to cry.

Jessica smiled in return. "That was the easy part," she said through her own sniffles. "We've decided on names. If it's a boy we're going to call him Sebastian William Gilbert Stokes and if it's a girl we'd like to call her Sara Victoria Charlotte Stokes. How would you feel about me naming my baby after you? Nick and I thought we'd name our baby after the most important people in our lives. Our daughter after the person responsible for us being together in the first place."

"Oh God, there goes the whole not crying thing," Sara laughed as she finally gave up. "Oh Jyn...okay honored doesn't even cover it," she continued with a smile. "Happy tears by the way," she continued with a giggle.

"Everything all right in here?" asked Nick from the doorway

"You!" Sara exclaimed pointing at him. "Get your butt over here," she ordered.

"What have I done?" asked Nick curiously as he made his way over to the bed where Jessica and Sara were sitting

"Nothing that's bad," Sara turned towards him before grinning. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," replied Nick before turning towards Jessica. "I take it she said yes then," he commented with a smile

"You'd think I was going to say no the way you have to ask that question," Sara rolled her eyes, smiling still. "Alright then, if you came looking for us, Gil isn't far behind, we better get out there before the entire party is brought into my bedroom. And that is so not happening," Sara continued shaking her head. "Besides, it's probably my turn to pick the next song..." she continued to herself.

"Well then, I guess we'd better go rejoin the others," commented Jessica as Nick helped her up from the bed. "Yes, she said yes," Jessica told Nick quietly as they made their way from the room.

"Hmm, hey Nick. You grew up in the seventies. You know the lyrics to Waterloo?" she asked suddenly from behind them as they moved down the hallway.

"Why?" he asked warily as he and Jessica stopped in the hallway and turned around to face Sara

"I've got to pick the next song. And thinking I can pick one at least someone other than the family might be able to sing. Besides, you have to get used to getting dragged into these things. You've fathered a Sidle surrogate grandchild," she added with a wink.

"Surrogate Sidle Grandchild?" Greg asked from the other side of the couple. "I should make bathroom breaks more often, you learn the most interesting things on them," he continued with a grin.

Jessica groaned. "Can I kill him?"

"No, Mia needs him," Sara sighed. "But Greg, you say a word before they tell the world...I'll turn my death threat plans away from the Stokes family and come after you."

"Wait a minute. I thought I was the only member of the Stokes family that you threatened," commented Nick. "Sara, what's going on and who else in my family have you threatened recently?"

"Huh? What?" Sara asked looking up like she was lost in thought. "Who have I been threatening in your family? Well there's you, and then half the male population that forms the family here in CSI..." she trailed off.

"That's not what you meant Sara," argued Nick. "You said the Stokes _family_, not just me, so who Sara? Who else have you threatened in my family? I think I have a right to...never mind. I think I know who you were referring to," he finished as it dawned on him who Sara was referring to when he remembered who in his family Sara had met and who would warrant a threat from her and why.

"Yes yes yes," Sara sighed. "Words were exchanged, but I didn't just threaten, we talked...as strange as that sounds. What was said, I'll never share, it's up to her. And hopefully she'll stop and listen to the conversation," Sara shrugged lightly. "But anyway, you never answered by question, do you by chance know any of the lyrics to Waterloo?"

"Oh the ABBA song?" Greg asked with a grin. "I know them!"

"That was a given Greggo." Sara giggled.

"Vaguely." Answered Nick.

"Good, then if we drag everyone else into the chorus, you can join," Sara smiled.

"Ooo, all of us get to join in?" Greg asked with another grin.

Sara giggled once more as Nick and Jessica just stood there shaking their heads. "Hey Jyn girl, what do you say? Want to help me start of Waterloo? We send Nick in to let Jack or Scor know that we need the music, and Greggo here can spread the word among those who might actually know the lyrics that it's an optional group song for the last chorus?"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Jessica.

"Alright then, boys you have your orders." Sara giggled.

"Yes ma'am!" Greg answered with a salute before turning on his heels and heading back the way he'd come.

"Did he just salute me or something?" Sara asked after a beat. "Did he just call me "ma'am"?" she continued shaking her head. "Why do I suddenly feel either old, or like I want to strangle him..." she continued as she tilted her head in thought.

"Yes he did, and yes...he did," Jessica told her. "And as for the strangling him part? If I can't do it, you can't do it," she said as she pushed Nick back out into the living room.

"Good point," Sara giggled before the piano started a few seconds later. "Shall we then?" she asked before they linked arms.

"Why not. Let's go," agreed Jessica as she led Sara back into the living room.

Once there, Sara let go of Jessica's arm and looked at her with a wink before beginning.

"_My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always repeating itself _

_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo, promise to love me forever more_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo_

_Finally facing my Waterloo" _

Smiling Jessica glanced over and caught Nick's eye as she sang.

"_My my, I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_

_And how I could ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose"_

Sara joined in as they repeated the chorus before she continued on her own.

"_Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo, promise to love me forever more_

_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo_

_Finally facing my Waterloo _

_So how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose"_

And as Chris started playing the chorus one time, it seemed as if Greg had managed to spread the word. Laura, Jack and Chris immediately joined in of course, as did Greg, Mia, Catherine, Warrick, Lindsey, and even Nick...on a word or two.

"_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo_

_Finally facing my Waterloo_

_Woo-woo-woo-woo Waterloo_

_Knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah Waterloo_

_Finally facing my Waterloo_

_Woo-woo-woo-woo Waterloo_

_Knowing my fate is..." _

Once the song was finished Sara started to giggle. "I can't believe we actually got so many people to sing with us," she laughed.

"I know, only Gil and Jim didn't sing..." Jessica mused.

"Yeah, why didn't you sing Jim?" Sara asked as she slipped down to sit on the floor.

"I don't sing, Sweetheart," Jim answered.

"Pft. Neither does Catherine and she joined in."

"Hey, your husband didn't sing either," Jim defended himself.

"Gil's excused. He only sings on _very_ special occasions," Sara answered waving her hand.

"Oh? What _occasions_ are those?" Catherine asked as she looked over at him. "And how come I've never witnessed one of those occasions."

"Because I intend to never repeat the reason for the occasion, and have yet to have the occasion arise before recently," Gil answered.

"Well, _that_ was enlightening," Jim rolled his eyes.

"Okay, subject changey" Gil announced.

"Hmm, he doesn't like to talk about his singing, this is something we must tease him about for the rest of his life," Catherine mused before winking at him. "So does that mean the performances are over?"

"Yes!" Sara cried happily. "So pack up that keyboard brother dear, it's not getting anymore use today."

"Spoil sport," Chris answered before setting in to pack his keyboard up.

"It's written in my job description that I am one," Sara answered. "So what new subject shall we talk about?"

"Actually, there's something Nick and I need to ask Gil. A favor actually," commented Jessica as she and Nick sat back in their spots on the couch.

"Oh?" Gil asked as he was making his way over to get Sara from the floor.

"Well, Sara already said yes so it's up to you now whether you want to be a godfather or not," replied Jessica.

Gil stopped and looked back at them, blinking for a second. "Last I checked I already was one..." he pointed out before smiling slightly. "But I'd love to be another one," he added with a wink before bending to help Sara to her feet.

"Wait! Back up the trolley," Catherine began raising her hands in a 'time-out' signal. "Is that your way of not so subtly saying that you are saying that you're pregnant?"

Jessica and Nick looked at Catherine before looking at each and then back at Catherine, they're expressions completely blank. "Is that what we're saying?" asked Jessica.

"Arrg! You're not supposed to tease the pregnant woman who already terrifies people with memories of her last two pregnancies!" Catherine exclaimed.

"What my dear frustrated wife is trying to say is congratulations," Warrick smiled as he placed a hand over Catherine's mouth before she could say move.

"I'm sorry Catherine," Jessica apologized with a smile. "Yes, I'm pregnant and Sara and Gil are going to be the godparents."

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Chris asked with a grin. "Hallelujah, I thought I'd be the one who had to provide them with grandchildren," he continued with a grin. Before five decorative pillows flew his way.

Jessica stuck her tongue out at Scor before turning her attention back to the others. "We didn't say anything sooner because of what happened the last time, although I'm in a lot better health than I was then, and we wanted to ask Sara and Gil to be the godparents first."

"That makes sense," Catherine nodded. "Now, out of the way, I want a hug!" she continued with a grin before heading towards Jessica and Nick.

"I'm next!" Greg yelled before everyone started converging on the couple to give congratulations. Laura, Jack and Chris went last, except for Gil.

"Congratulations Jess," Gil smiled as he gave her a hug, Sara behind him. "Finally understand why she came back from the bathroom with tear tracks," he teased with a smile before moving to shake Nick's hand.

"Worry-wort isn't he?" Sara smiled before hugging Jessica once more.

"I know the feeling," admitted Jessica returning Sara's hug.

"So true," Sara agreed as she stepped back. "So, what should we do now?" she asked everyone.

"Well, we _did_ come prepared..." Jack began with a smile.

"Prepared?" asked Jessica as Nick stepped up beside her. "Should we be worried?"

"He means Jesters," Sara sighed. "Jack went and brought their set as well...So now we have enough sides for twenty-something people to play," she continued shaking her head.

"Well of course. Your cousin is in town, as is Bri. There are dreams of the largest Jesters game in history after all," Laura teased.

"Now _that_ is a _scary_ thought..." Sara shuddered. "That game could take days."

"So, does that mean Scor's ready to get his butt kicked again?" mused Jessica with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha! I never get my butt kicked," Chris shot back.

"Interesting, could have sworn you didn't win a single game in Frisco," Sara teased.

"Then what do you call what happened the night of the foundation opening?" wondered Jessica. "I seem to think I kicked your butt."

"Those are fighting words, Jessie girl," Jack smiled. "Now to see you beat him tonight and continue that winning streak you two girls have over him."

"And you have to teach me how to play," Lindsey spoke up.

"So are we playing then?" Sara asked

"We have to end by noon if any of us are going to be able to work tonight..." Catherine spoke up.

"Oh that's easy, we'll just pause the game and Jack can make a chart of everyone's placements, we brought the folder," Laura answered.

"Folder?" Mia asked.

"We learned years ago that Jesters games can take a long time. The record for a game was three days because of interruptions. So Jack and Laura created 'The Folder'. Sort of like what you use to store baseball cards, except it's got special pockets for everyone's hands, and you can write on the plastic with erasable markers. And there's a pocket for the deck and discard pile...it's all very insane," Sara explained.

"Well then, I suppose we should set up and start playing then. We've only got about two hours till the deadline," Jim smiled.

"I got the boards," Chris announced before disappearing.

"Eager to lose, isn't he?" Sara asked before she and Jessica started laughing.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Geniuses of countless nations  
><em>_Have told their love for generations  
><em>_Till all their memorable phrases  
><em>_Are common as goldenrod or daisies._

_Their girls have glimmered like the moon,  
><em>_Or shimmered like a summer moon,  
><em>_Stood like a lily, fled like a fawn,  
><em>_Now the sunset, now the dawn,_

_Here the princess in the tower  
><em>_There the sweet forbidden flower.  
><em>_Darling, when I look at you  
><em>_Every aged phrase is new,_

_And there are moments when it seems  
><em>_I've married one of Shakespeare's dreams._

- Ogden Nash

**:-:-:**

_You are cordially invited to attend the exchange of vows between  
><em>

_Sara M. Sidle_

_and_

_Gilbert B. Grissom_

_Sunday December 31st, 2006_

_11:00 a.m._

_Orr Community Center Park_

_Reception to follow:_

_12:00 p.m._

_Ruth's Chris Steak House_

_3900 Paradise Road_

_Las Vegas, Nevada 89109_

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 31st, 2006  
><strong>**11:15 a.m.  
><strong>**Orr Community Center Park**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sunday dawned bright and clear, a bit on the cooler side considering it was Vegas, but nothing compared to the temperatures in the rest of the nation. Gathered under a small set of trees in the Park were the members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, some of Vegas' finest, Eleanor Grissom, the Sidles, the members of the M.A., Albina and Belle Sabatino de Riso, and of course the immediate group that formed the Night Shift.

Even though this wasn't an official wedding, everyone was dressed up, Sara back in her wedding dress; looking every bit the angel she had been a week earlier. Jessica as well was back in her dress, but minus the wrap, and the guys were back in their suits. Even Sahidi was dressed with his top hat, but no ring pillow this time. Jack had walked Sara to where Grissom was waiting, and with another glare, this one entirely in jest, he'd handed his daughter off to him once more. Now the couple was about to exchange vows, these different than their firsts. Instead this time they were taking a poem by Dorothy R. Colgan and using it.

"I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give," Sara began.

"I promise to respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own."

"I promise to share with you my time and my attention and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship."

"I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams," Grissom smiled

"I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face changes in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting."

"I promise to love you in good times and bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how."

"Completely and forever," They finished together, as the guests began to clap.

**:-:-:**

After the vows, the 'ceremony' had been closing to an end and an hour later found everyone at the restaurant using their banquet room. A small part of the room had been turned into a dancing area, while the rest of the room was decorated and set up with tables. The cake was over against one wall, and a sound system over by another. Laura, Jack, and the rest of the Sidles had decorated the room earlier that morning.

Off and on during the meal, people would rise to make little speeches, Jim having a good time with his. As everyone was finishing their entrees, sadly the majority of those present were enjoying the steaks and had Sara rolling her eyes at the thought of all those poor cows, she carefully rose, gathering everyone's attention.

"Hi," Sara began with a smile. "Everyone is having fun with all these little sentiments, I thought I'd get a few of my own out of the way," she continued before glancing down at Gil and winking. Turning her attention to his mother next to him she smiled before starting to speak and sign at the same time.

"You are the mother I received, the day I wed your son. And I just want to thank you, Mom...for all the things that you've done. You've given me a gracious man within whom I share my life. You are his loving mother, and I his lucky wife," she began, pausing as laughter drifted through the room. "Well I am," she continued to the room at large.

Eleanor laughed along with the others before Sara continued with a smile. "You used to pat his little head, and now I hold his hand. You raised in love a little boy and gave to me a man."

"Oh Sara," Eleanor smiled as she rose and they hugged in front and sort of over Gil who ducked to let them. "Thank you," she continued stepping back. "And since you gave me such a lovely opening, it's my turn," she continued with a smile. "Many of you probably don't know this, but my family is actually Irish," she explained to the group before looking back at her son and new daughter-in-law as Sara had retaken her seat. "So, I have a blessing for both of you." she continued with a smile.

"May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be always at your back.

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

The rains fall soft upon your fields.

And until we meet again,

May God hold you in the palm of his hand."

"May God be with you and bless you:

May you see your children's children.

May you be poor in misfortune,

Rich in blessings.

May you know nothing but happiness

From this day forward."

"May the road rise up to meet you

May the wind be always at your back

May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home

And may the hand of a friend always be near."

"May green be the grass you walk on,

May blue be the skies above you,

May pure be the joys that surround you,

May true be the hearts that love you," she finished before raising her glass in a toast that everyone followed.

For a while everyone simply enjoyed lunch, and then desert came. Everyone got a kick out watching the various people who had fruit flambé, or the Bananas Foster like Gil and Sara split, watch as their deserts were lit next to their table to be served nice and warm.

As everyone was finishing lunch, Janey rose and made her way over to Chris, exchanging a few words and he smiled before nodding and heading over to the keyboard as Jane took the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I'm Jane, a member of the M.A. Some of you may not have heard about us…well trust us, you're never going to forget us." She paused and winked as the other members of the M.A., minus Sara, rose and went to join her. "We're here because of Holi. Sara's nickname in our circle. See, about a year and a half ago now, all of us started courses to become Midwives, and there we met a woman named Alicia. Quite the interesting person she was. Imagine our surprise when we later found out that her name wasn't really Alicia," she continued with a smile towards Gil and Sara. "Happily we discovered that Alicia really didn't change or forget us, although a few of our members think that she would have gladly run for the hills given the chance to avoid us. They seem to think I'm a bit quirky... go figure."

"You are quirky!" Wick spoke up.

"This from the nutcase," Jane shook her head. "But anyway, we figured someone needs to get this party started. And Holi owes us, because you see...a year ago, our class came to Vegas for the annual conference, and on the night we had intended to go to a karaoke bar, she ditched us at the last minute. Now of course, this all led to good things seeing as we are here today...but revenge is ours just the same."

"Oh no," Sara groaned.

"Oh yes," Jane answered with a smile. "You can't run; we're coming for you after all. But we'll give you a break and not drag you in right away. Give you time to worry about when we're coming for you," she winked before nodding to Chris who started to play the keyboard as the other guests laughed at the look of absolute terror on Sara's face, and the smiles gracing the faces of the members of the M.A. as Wick started to line dance.

"This is what a woman wants..." Jane began with a smile before she started to sing.

_"Any man of mine better be proud of me  
><em>_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
><em>_And I can be late for a date that's fine  
><em>_But he better be on time"_

Next was Jackie, as Wick grabbed Jane and pulled her into dancing.

_"Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
><em>_When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
><em>_And anything I do or say better be okay  
><em>_When I have a bad hair day"_

Rachel grabbed the mic as it went up in the air when Jane reached out and pulled Jackie into the dance, the other three women backing away from the three who were now dancing, laughter drifting through the room at the antics of the seven.

_"And if I change my mind  
><em>_A million times  
><em>_I wanna hear him say  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way"_

Joining in, Michelle, Rain, and June sang with the first three singers as they split up as Jane came after one of them to dance.

_Any man of mine better walk the line  
><em>_Better show me a teasin' squeezin 'pleasin' kinda time  
><em>_I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
><em>_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
><em>_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
><em>_Any man of mine"_

Wick snatched the mic and continued with a wink to the girls as they all split and went after the three who were trying to get out of dancing.

_"Well any man of mine better disagree  
><em>_When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
><em>_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
><em>_He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah"_

Finally catching June they pulled her into the dance as she got passed the microphone and shook her head before singing. Michelle and Rain were headed towards the bridal party table to hide out there.

_"And if I change my mind  
><em>_A million times  
><em>_I wanna hear him say  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way"_

Realizing that they had a chance to drag Sara out, the two grinned at each other as they approached Sara from behind, who was shaking her head from the description everyone was giving of what was going on, not to mention hearing Wick singing about the men in his life. As the chorus began, Michelle and Rain joined in from directly behind Sara, the other woman looking up before groaning.

_"Any man of mine better walk the line  
><em>_Better show me a teasin' squeezin 'pleasin' kinda time  
><em>_I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
><em>_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
><em>_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
><em>_Any man of mine"_

"Come on Holi, if we're getting dragged into dancing, you're coming with us," Michelle told her as they helped her up and brought her with them as Jane took over once more.

_"Let me here you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_."

Sighing Sara shook her head before starting to sing along with the two as she got pulled into the group as the chorus started once more, before June grabbed the mic and continued telling them how to dance and Sara, Michelle, and Rain made a break for it to get out of dancing.

"_Any man of mine better walk the line  
><em>_Better show me a teasin' squeezin 'pleasin' kinda time  
><em>_I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
><em>_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
><em>_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
><em>_Any man of mine_

"_You gotta shimmy, shake  
><em>_Make the earth quake  
><em>_Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
><em>_Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
><em>_'Til your boots wanna break  
><em>_'Til your feet and your back ache  
><em>_Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
><em>_Come on everybody on the floor  
><em>_A-one two, a-three four  
><em>_Hup two, hup  
><em>_If you wanna be a man of mine,_ that's right  
>This is what a woman wants... "<p>

Breathing sighs of relief as the song was finished, all three let their guard down, a second too soon as the other four decided to go for a group hug as their big finish.

"Bride can't breathe!" Sara spoke as she and the other two fought their way out through the back, Michelle and Rain staying on her sides so she didn't get too messed up as they fought. Once free they sunk against the wall before laughing as the four backed up a step looking for them.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Jane asked before spotting them.

"I think this would be a good time to ask for a dance," Gil spoke with a smile as he appeared next to the three as the other four moved towards them, everyone laughing at the insane actions of the seven from Florida.

"I gladly accept," Sara grinned as she took his hand. "Run girls, run," she continued to the other two before they did just that, the four chasing after them and the entire room erupted in laughter once more.

As everyone watched the seven, Chris slipped on the song Gil had requested he play as their first song and smiled as Gil pulled Sara close.

_If I told you it was all meant to be,  
><em>_Would you believe me  
><em>_Would you agree  
><em>_It's almost that feeling that we met before  
><em>

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
><em>_When I tell you love has come here and now  
><em>_A moment like this  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this  
><em>_Some people search forever  
><em>_For that one special kiss  
><em>_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
><em>_Everything changes but beauty remains  
><em>_Something so tender  
><em>_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
><em>_Can we make this dream last forever  
><em>_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

"I love you," Sara smiled up at him.

"For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow," he answered with a smile of his own.

"Rosemonde Gerard," Sara countered with a grin. "I love it when you tell quotes that have to do with love."

"Ah, then I have another, Acushla."

"You do?" she asked looking up at him.

"_Could this be the greatest love of all  
><em>_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
><em>_So let me tell you this  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"_

"O, never say that I was false of heart, Though absence seem'd my flame to qualify. As easy might I from myself depart, As from my soul, which in thy breast doth lie: That is my home of love: if I have ranged, Like him that travels I return again, Just to the time, not with the time exchanged, So that myself bring water for my stain. Never believe, though in my nature reign'd, All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood, That it could so preposterously be stain'd, To leave for nothing all thy sum of good; For nothing this wide universe I call, Save thou, my rose; in it thou art my all."

"Shakespeare?" she guessed.

"The one-hundredth and ninth Sonnet," he answered. "I rather like the beginning though. Although after the part about my home of love is nice as well," he continued with a smile.

"I think I like the beginning too," Sara smiled as she thought over it as a new song began.

_When I lost faith, you believed in me.  
><em>_When I stumbled, you were right there.  
><em>_For every act of love you've done, I owe you one.  
><em>_There were hard times.  
><em>_I know I survived just because you stayed by my side  
><em>_With all I have, with all I am, I promise you all my life._

"I think they've discovered the wedding favors," she continued a few moments later as the musical tinkling of bells sounded. Instead of normal wedding favors they had gone with these small cards that had a heart cut on the left side, and tied inside the heart were little silver bells. With a saying on the side that said:

Today, as we gather together,  
>Wish us a love to last forever.<br>If you would like us to share  
>A wedded kiss.<br>Ring the bell for lifelong bliss.

"It would appear that way," he agreed before leaning down to capture her lips. Hearing them only ring more she smiled against his lips. "I think they're overeager."

"Ah, well who are we to disappoint," he countered before she giggled, then they continued to appease their guests.

_Whenever the road is too long,  
><em>_whenever the wind is too strong,  
><em>_wherever this journey may lead to,  
><em>_I will be there for you.  
><em>_Oh yes, I will be there for you.  
><em>_I'll always be there_

**:-:-:**

Hours later, the cake was cut, and final toasts had been made. The bouquet was tossed, only to have Mia catch it, and when the garter was tossed, the men gathered collectively stepped back so Greg was left to catch it, although he had an added push from Nick to make sure he caught it. Soon only family members and the immediate gang was left, the M.A. having retreated to get enough coffee into Jane that they wouldn't have to worry about her chasing any cute guys from their hotel in her completely trashed state. Amazing how quickly that woman could get drunk on Chocolate Martinis.

The majority of the couples were enjoying one last dance, Jim and Eleanor dancing, as Chris danced with Lindsey, and Abby and Bertie were sound asleep. Sara and Gil were off the dance floor, his arms wrapped around her waist with his chin on her shoulder as they watched the others.

"Not dancing one last dance?" Jessica asked with a smile as she joined them, offering them both one last glass of champagne courteously of Alicia. Besides Las Nubes Champagne, Jessica had provided Merlot and Chardonnay from her own vineyards for the occasion.

"Nope, because it is far from the last dance," Sara answered with a smile as she took her glass. "Thank you," she continued a moment later.

"For the drink?" Jessica asked confused.

"Nope, for being you. For being here…for being my sister," she gave a one-shouldered shrug; the shoulder Gil's chin wasn't on. Jessica remained silent and Sara smiled. "No need to answer sis," she continued with a smile. "So, what cake charm did you get by the way?" she asked after a moment.

When they had cut the cake, they had explained that there were six ribbons coming out of the cake. Each member of the wedding party was allowed to pull one, the official members. Chris and Jessica, Catherine and Warrick, Mia and Greg. They had wanted to have Nick be in the party too, but had run out of female counterparts. And they didn't want to stick him with Jane…Sara already knew the answer to the question, having already talked with the other five and found out what charms they got….Catherine got the anchor, for hope and adventure. Greg the horse shoe for good luck, Chris the flower for blossoming love, a hope that he'd finally find the right girl for him who could survive there insane family, and Warrick got the Key for a happy home. Last but not least, Mia had the ring for a blissful marriage, another sign in their opinions. Now for Greg to pop the question after all the signs that were given that night. She just hadn't had the chance to talk to Jessica and explain the meaning behind her charm….

"The heart," replied Jessica holding up the ribbon and charm as Nick walked up to join them.

"Ah, well since I finally got you, I can tell you what it means," Sara smiled.

"Isn't it rather obvious Acushla?" Gil asked with a smile.

"Not to me it isn't," admitted Nick.

"See?" Sara smiled. "Besides there is more than one kind of true love, after all." she continued.

"Now I'm totally confused," admitted Nick with a shake of his head.

Sara giggled. "The heart represents True Love."

"Okay," replied Jessica, still not quite sure what Sara was getting

"Well, Gil here seemed to figure it's obvious that it means love. But I like to think that it can mean anything, seeing as there are various types of true love. There's the true love between a couple, and then there's the type of true love between a parent and child. Then there's love between friends and siblings."

"I think you've had a little bit too much to drink, Acushla. You're getting philosophical," Gil teased lightly.

"This is definitely a side to Sara, I've never seen before," mused Nick.

"Sara what are you trying to say...exactly?" pressed Jessica

"I have no idea," Sara admitted. "But I've got this quote stuck in my head and it seems to be influencing everything I'm thinking."

"What quote is that?" Gil asked curious.

"Sounds like Griss is wearing off on you. He's the one that normally has quotes in his head." Greg mused as he and Mia joined them.

"Yes well... let's see you live with him and not pick it up," Sara giggled.

"Okay, no more daiquiris for you," Gil shook his head.

"But Champagne is okay?" she asked holding up her glass.

"That explains the giggles. She's mixed her alcohol," Laura laughed as the others joined them, the song finished.

"Exactly. But Sara was explaining a quote that's stuck in her head," Nick spoke up, bringing the conversation back.

"Yup, well I've been thinking. And realized this quote describes our group to a 'T'." Sara explained as Gil signed for his mother from where his hands still rested near Sara's waist.

"And what is this all-knowing, all-fitting quote?" Chris asked.

"Some people come into our lives and leave footprints on our hearts and we are never ever the same," Sara repeated.

"Ah, Flavia Weedn," Gil nodded knowingly. "I think I know where you got the quote from."

"You do?"

"Mmm hmmm. You probably heard me figuring out what I was going to say in my little speech before we left the house this morning."

"Really? I don't remember that," Sara mused before shrugging. "Oh well. But it does fit our group when you think about it."

"True, all of our lives have been changed by meeting each other," Mia agreed.

"Especially since you all met Scorpio," Sara giggled.

"Hey!" Chris spoke up.

"Although not necessarily in a good way..." Jessica agreed with a smirk before she and Sara laughed.

"Hey!" Chris cried once more. "I'm not that bad!"

"Says who? Oh Mister I can't get a steady girlfriend?"

Sara nearly snorted her champagne out her nose after Jessica's comment, before coughing a few times to clear her windpipe, then finally being able to laugh. "Steady girlfriend? I haven't even heard about a _date_ in forever," she pointed out with a smile.

"Laura..." Chris whined. "They're being mean and picking on me," he continued with a pout.

"And _I'm_ supposed to do something about it?" Laura asked with a smile. "You're nearly forty Scorpio; I _think_ you can defend yourself against the world."

"They aren't the world, they're _sisters_," he countered.

"You're point being?" asked Jessica.

"You're mean," Chris answered with another pout.

"Glad to know we're a class unto ourselves and the world can't compete with us," Sara laughed.

"Come on, I think they would like to kick all of us out and get ready for another party or something eventually," Gil spoke with a smile. "And someone needs to rescue Scor from himself," he added with a wink.

"I'll get the cake," Laura began. "Everyone else, fan out and get those presents. Gil and Sara have to see the manager after all."

"Yes ma'am!" Greg answered before heading towards a set of boxes.

"Did he just salute me? And call me ma'am?" Laura asked with the same shock Sara had the day before, staring after the boy, and causing Sara, Jessica, and Nick to start laughing.

"Something tells me we don't even want to ask," Chris shook his head before he and the others went to help gather things as Gil led Sara from the room, her laughter drifting back to mingle with Jessica and Nick's.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday May 25th, 2007  
><strong>**10:42 a.m.  
><strong>**Desert Palms Hospital**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next few months just flew by. Greg proposed to Mia on Valentine's Day, following the example of his boss a year earlier. But in his own unique way. Mia went to work that night and among the papers of DNA she had to analyze, there was one that spelt "Mia, will you marry me?" After Mia chewed him out for wasting work expense and all that, she finally gave him an answer, and the answering yell Greg gave had everyone in the lab knowing what happened, and talking about it, for weeks.

Everyone had left Vegas, returning home and life got back to normal after the wedding. Except for the two very pregnant women that were part of night shift. And the weekly phone calls and speculation about when Gil and Sara were going to join the baby train as night shift had been nicknamed. But so far nothing on their front in that department, other then Sara keeping Jessica company while she was home on maternity leave, until Catherine joined the three of them when she reached her seventh month a week before and was put on early maternity leave by her doctors. To avoid complications considering it wasn't good on the body to have so many children so close together.

Then the night before, during a Richard Gere marathon on Catherine's night off, all hell broke loose. Was insanely interesting seeing a seven-month pregnant woman drive a woman in labor to the hospital as the blind member of their group was in the back seat going through breathing exercises, and thanking God she was a certified Mid-wife, while calling Nick to tell him to not panic but get to the hospital.

The poor Emergency Room nurse never saw it coming when they arrived, being told medical information about Jessica's contractions and such by the blind woman and having two pregnant women there…

And so…many hours later, the night shift had gotten off and joined Catherine and Sara at the waiting room, Catherine having run back to Jessica and Nick's to get the kids who Lindsey was left in charge of while they got Jessica to the hospital. Until Nick had arrived, Sara had remained with Jessica, coming out and taking a seat as Catherine returned, and the long wait started. And was still going…

"Hey guys," Nick greeted as he walked out to meet everyone, removing his protective scrubs in the process. "They're moving Jess back to her room now."

Everyone looked up at him, blinking at him for a moment. "And?" Sara and Catherine demanded in chorus.

"Mother and baby are doing fine," commented the doctor as he stepped up beside Nick, patting him on the shoulder.

"AND?" they repeated.

"Sara's beautiful," Nick replied with a huge grin.

"Well of course she is," Greg frowned.

"She is?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Okay, confused pregnant woman here..." Catherine spoke up.

"She is," replied Nick. "Would you like to see your goddaughter and namesake?" he asked Sara.

"You have to ask!" Sara countered with a shake of her head. "You've forgotten a few minor details though," she continued as she stood.

"What might those be?" asked Nick with a laugh, enjoying the confusion of the others.

"Weight, length, hair, eyes... all those little important details," Sara countered. "And her full name for the rest of the poor confused members of our family," she laughed.

"Sara Victoria Charlotte Stokes is a healthy six-and-half pounds and seventeen inches. Her hair is currently dark blonde but the doctor here thinks it will probably darken closer to either mine or Jessica's color and as for her eyes, they are an amazing shade of blue, not that dissimilar to Jessica's," explained Nick, the smile still on his face.

"Ah, you named her after Sara," Greg nodded. "Makes sense now

"She's named after the three most important women in our lives Greg," Nick told him. "Sara's the reason we're together in the first place and then the other two names belong to our mothers."

"That's cool," Lindsey smiled.

"So shall we go see your new goddaughter Sara?" asked Nick

"Why do you think I'm standing? Turn, lead, walk!" Sara continued with a smile as he took her arm. "Be back later," she called over her shoulder with a wave.

"Don't take forever!" Catherine answered with a smile. "I don't want to have to pretend to go into labor to see Jess and the baby!"

Nick chuckled at Catherine's antics as he led Sara towards Jessica's room. "Jess?" he called quietly when they entered.

"Nick?" asked Jessica tiredly.

"Someone's here to see you," he said kissing her forehead.

"Hi Jyn girl," Sara smiled. "Congratulations."

"Hey sis," greeted Jessica tiredly. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. I won't stay long. I know you're exhausted," Sara continued. "How are you feeling though? Besides tired and happy?"

"Tired and happy about sums it up. I can't really put into words what I'm feeling," replied Jessica. "Would you do me a favor and let Jack and Laura know about the most recent addition to the family? Oh, we should probably let Alicia know as well."

"Of course," Sara agreed. "Do you guys want me to call your parents too Nick and tell them you'll call later after Jess has gotten some rest?" she offered.

"That would be great Sara, thanks," replied Nick

"Your welcome," Sara smiled. "I'll run though, get those calls made and let the others pop in to say hi. Cath is joking about going into labor so she can see you."

"Better make sure she's the next one in here then," laughed Jessica

"Will do," Sara agreed before giving Jessica a quick hug. "I'll see you and the little one later," she continued softly.

"Okay, bye," Jessica said around a yawn.

"Bye Jyn," Sara smiled before Nick led her back to the waiting room and Catherine took her place as Sara started on the phone calls.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday July 17th, 2007  
><strong>**3:21 p.m.  
><strong>**Desert Palms Hospital**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You know, I just realized something," Greg mused.

"What's that?" Sara asked as she shifted the sleeping Gilbert. Catherine had been in labor for the past ten hours, and she was as tired as Catherine and Warrick's son.

And of course, the three women had been together when Catherine had gone into labor...Nick was joking that they would have to start keeping Sara and the two together as soon as they found out Sara was pregnant, to which Jessica had been nice enough to tap him on the back of his head for Sara, before taking her two-month-old daughter from him.

Mia had little Abby, who like her brother was sound asleep, while Lindsey worked on work for her summer classes.

"Well, this is the first time Catherine has had a child and we've all been together to be here."

"It has, hasn't it," Sara agreed. "God, can you believe all we've been through since Catherine got pregnant the first time?"

"A lot," Gil agreed softly as he took his namesake from Sara.

"Really, none of us ever thought we'd see you two married and yet here we are," Jim grinned.

Sara giggled as she leaned her head on Gil's shoulder. "How's Vicki?" she asked glancing towards Jessica.

"Sleeping," replied Jessica with a soft smile as she looked down at her baby girl

"Good to hear," Sara smiled before yawning. "I'm thinking I'm going to join her."

"You and me both," Mia agreed.

"Tired?" Warrick asked drawing their attention to where he stood with a grin.

"Mom okay?" Lindsey asked immediately.

"She's fine. Already arranging for my appointment, but she's good," Warrick answered with a smile. "Mari Lynn," he continued with another smile. "She looks just like you and your mom."

"When can we see them?" Lindsey asked with a grin.

"For you? Right now," Warrick smiled before asking a nurse to take her back. After Lindsey was gone, he turned back to the others. "Catherine has declared there is no way this side of heaven or hell she's having any more children," he began with a shake of his head.

"Didn't we already know that?" Greg asked with a smirk.

"Well yes," Warrick laughed. "But Mari weighed 12 pounds and is 21 inches."

"Yikes," commented Jessica. "I'm glad this one here wasn't anywhere near that big."

"Greg, we have a child that big, I'll castrate you myself."

"I'll do my best," Greg nodded before looking at the others over Mia's shoulder. "How do I control that?" he mouthed.

"Good luck," Nick laughed.

"Well, I am going to go check on the girls. Abby and Bertie are sleeping...I'll let Cath know, then you guys can see her," Warrick spoke before sighing. "I need to go find out when I'm getting snip snipped."

"Ouch," every man in the room shuddered hearing that term and Warrick smiled.

"See you guys later."

"Poor big men, terrified of a little pair of scissors," Mia teased lightly and they all gave another involuntary shudder.

"Evil woman...eeeeeevil," Nick answered before shaking his head.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday September 15th, 2008  
><strong>**3:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Princess Wedding Chapel**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
><em>_but I can't help falling in love with you  
><em>_Shall I stay  
><em>_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you  
><em>_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
><em>_Darling so it goes  
><em>_some things are meant to be  
><em>_take my hand, take my whole life too  
><em>_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
><em>_Darling so it goes  
><em>_some things are meant to be  
><em>_take my hand, take my whole life too  
><em>_for I can't help falling in love with you  
><em>_for I can't help falling in love with you_

As Elvis finished singing, Mia finished the short walk from the back of the chapel to where Greg stood, next to Elvis. Luckily they had gotten a 'young' Elvis who was very cute, as Lindsey had pointed out, and could sing amazingly like the real King.

Proving once more, that Greg was one of a kind, he and Mia had decided to get married by Elvis. And in their search for just the right chapel, they had discovered the Aloha in Las Vegas wedding at the Princess Wedding Chapel. Which led to them being there on the third Saturday in September. Along with the members of night shift, Greg and Mia's families were there.

Greg looked particularly shocking, yet handsome, in a tuxedo; they never even knew he owned one...but Mia was the queen of the ball, as she should be. Her white chiffon empire A-line dress had a split front with beaded lace trim and a sweep train. She looked a bit like she stepped out of the Renaissance, but lovely just the same. As part of the wedding package, she carried a Stargazer Lily and Draping Dendrobium Orchid bouquet, and her hair was up in a bun with a silk veil just covering her hair and flowing down her back.

Besides Mia as her wedding party, she had Sara, Jessica, and Catherine. None really designated as a Maid of Honor. And with Greg stood Gil, Nick, and Warrick. The girls were dressed in simple pale green dresses, and had Stargazer Lily bouquets, while the men had Dendrobium Orchid boutonnieres.

Elvis welcomed everyone, having already sung a song as the guests took their seats, Blue Hawaii, and jumped right into the wedding ceremony. When it came time for vows, he stepped back and sung softly in the background.

_I'm falling in love, tonight  
><em>_Somehow, I know  
><em>_The beautiful world tonight  
><em>_Is sharing, it's glow_

_When love let me down before  
><em>_I said I was through  
><em>_But I'm falling in love tonight  
><em>_With you_

"What have I to give you, Mia?" Greg began with a smile. "The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own," he continued as Gil slipped him the ring. "Take this ring, and be my wife," he continued before slipping it on her finger.

_'till you walked by  
><em>_I laughed and played the game  
><em>_One last kiss, then goodbye  
><em>_And out went the flame_

"As freely, Greg, as God has given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband, and will give myself to no other," Mia promised as she slipped his ring on his hand.

_But somehow, you've changed me dear  
><em>_This time, it's true  
><em>_I'm falling in love tonight  
><em>_With you_

"By the power invested in my, by the state of Nevada and the beautiful city of Las Vegas. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Elvis announced a few minutes later and the couple did as told, before the King was joined by two hula dancers as he sang.

_This is the moment  
><em>_I've waited for  
><em>_I can hear my heart singing  
><em>_Soon bells will be ringing_

_This is the moment  
><em>_love sweet Aloha  
><em>_I will love you longer than foreve  
><em>_Promise me that you will leave me never_

_Here I am now dear,  
><em>_You're my love,  
><em>_I know dear_

_Promise me that you will leave me never  
><em>_I will love you longer than forever  
><em>_Now that we are one_

_Clouds won't hide the sun  
><em>_Blue skies of Hawaii will smile  
><em>_On this, our wedding day  
><em>_I do love you with all my heart_

Everyone clapped as Elvis and the girls finished, the hula dancers performing a beautiful telling of the song. And following the newlyweds, and their attendants, the group made their way over to where a cake and champagne reception was waiting, with coffee service and fruit punch as well.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday November 13th, 2007  
><strong>**5:15 p.m.  
><strong>**Grissom Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Now you guys are going to be good for your Aunt Sara right?" Warrick asked as Catherine came back up the walk from grabbing the mail for Sara and Gil.

"Of course _dad_," Lindsey answered rolling her eyes.

"Be good," Abby agreed before Sara laughed.

"Don't worry, they're always good," Sara assured the two. Since Catherine had returned to work, Sara had been watching the kids at night while everyone worked. Jessica and Nick had stopped by earlier and dropped off Vicki, who was sound asleep in one of the many cribs that had taken over what had once upon a time been Gil's bug room. They'd been kicked down to the basement.

"You have mail," Catherine announced as she came in.

"Well, that's a given considering it is a day mail is delivered," Sara teased as Gil came out from getting ready.

"Hey, you have a card from Nick and Sara," Catherine began as she was sorting their mail for them.

"We do?" Sara asked looking up from Abby.

"Interesting...it looks like an announcement would," Catherine mused as she handed the envelope to Gil, who quickly flipped it over and opened it, before pulling the card out. Then he laughed.

"Acushla, you're going to kill Jess."

"I am?" Sara asked even more confused

"Oh, you are," Warrick agreed as Gil flipped the card around for them to see, before he started to read.

"An answered prayer he is to me; My greatest blessing she'll always be. And so this day we'll pledge our love In front of friends and God above. Honor us with your presence at our wedding on Thursday February 14th, 2008, ten-thirty at Las Nubes Vineyards. Jessica Lynn Harrison and Nicholas Evan Stokes."

"She is so dead," Sara shook her head before laughing. "She did say six months...we got the invite just shy of Vicki's six-month birthday."

"That we did," Catherine agreed with a smile.

"So what does it look like?" Sara asked as she stood with Abby on her hip. "Before I go to sing this one to sleep seeing as everyone else is already out."

"Lilac writing, with a simple set of lilac entwined hearts at the top center."

"Simple, elegant...Jessica," Sara nodded. "Okay, put us down for two on the response card, and slip it into their mail when you get to work. Revenge," Sara smiled evilly before turning and heading back to the nursery

"I think they got off easy," Warrick mused.

"With Sara," Catherine countered with a wink. "Come on boys, we have work to do. Linds, have a good night. And Gil, tell her goodnight for us," she continued as he made his way after his wife to tell her goodnight, finding her in the rocking chair with one of their many godchildren. Giving her a kiss he made his way back out where he joined Catherine and Warrick in their Tahoe, his permanently at the lab thanks to the babysitting arrangement. And just shook his head as Catherine threw around ways to get her own revenge.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday February 14th, 2008  
><strong>**10:30 a.m.  
><strong>**Las Nubes Vineyard**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The day had dawned sunny and bright, the temperature warmer than was typical for Northern California in February. And this day found people from many families and many different places gathering in the small private chapel on the grounds of the Las Nubes Vineyard. Alicia and Alejandro Aragon were there with their extended family. Even Roberto showed up with his own special lady, there to honor his friend on this special day of hers. The night shift of the Las Vegas Crime lab was there on the condition that they would be back at work in time for the start of shift that night and thanks to the Harrison jet they would be. The Sidles were there of course as was the entire Stokes family. All of Nick's sisters and their husbands were there as was his brother Stephen. Even Julia showed up and was keeping her opinions about everything to herself.

All the small chit-chat that was going on in the chapel stopped when Nick and the priest entered, taking their spots in front of the alter as soft music began playing thanks to the string quartet seated in the corner. Nick was wearing a single button cut away black tuxedo with a silver grey vest and ascot tie on over a white shirt. Shortly after Nick entered and the music began, Warrick, wearing a tuxedo similar to Nick's, appeared with Sara on his arm in a lilac satin ball gown that was sleeveless. It was gathered on the right side so that it had a bit of an over skirt on the front and embroidery along the bust.

Warrick led Sara down the aisle, helping her into her place next to the priest, opposite Nick before taking his own spot beside the groom moments before Jessica and Jack appeared at the end of the aisle and the wedding march began. Jack was also wearing a tuxedo similar to the one that Nick and Warrick were wearing and he was beaming with pride as he led his surrogate daughter down the aisle. He knew he could never take the place of her real father but he was honored that she asked him to step in, in Sebastian's place. He could almost feel Sebastian and Victoria there with them watching as their daughter married the young man before them. Jessica herself was glowing as she walked down the aisle towards Nick. She was dressed in a white satin a-line gown. The bodice was made of Venice lace with delicate cap sleeves. The grand cathedral train trailing out behind her. Her hair was tied up into gentle curls under a three-tier cathedral veil with pencil edges and rhinestones. In her hair was a lattice and diamond tiara that her mother had worn on her own wedding day.

When they reached the altar, Jack gave Jessica a kiss on both cheeks before handing her over to Nick, giving him the same warning glare he'd given to Gil when he'd married Sara before taking his seat, allowing the priest to begin the ceremony.

"Nicholas and Jessica have decided to write their own vows to each other," Father Charles informed the gathered family.

"You're there by my side in every way and I know that you would not forsake me. Without thinking twice I give you my life for your love is all I need. I'm wondering how I ever got by without you in my life to guide me. Wherever I go there is one thing that's true and it's everything that I do, I do for you. Just reach out for me, for I will never let you down, my Love, I will love you forever, until death do us part, I promise we'll be together. You've opened up your heart and let me in and for that I will love you forever. Take my hand and hold on tight and we'll get to forever together, this I swear to you," Nick began. "Jessica, our love is unconditional; we've known this from the start. I can see it in your eyes and you can feel it in my heart. From here on after let's stay the way we are right now and share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow. You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete and as long as there is still breath in me I'll make your life just as sweet. As we look towards the future it's as far was can see, so let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be. Jessica, I cross my heart and promise to give you all that I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world you will never find a love as true as mine. If along the way we find a day that it starts to pour, you've got the promise of my love to keep you warm," Nick finished slipping the ring on Jessica's finger before gently wiping away her tears.

"Oh Nick," sniffled Jessica. "I don't know what to say. I had the words in my head but after hearing what you just said, everything I wanted to say is gone," she said with a small laugh and a smile. "I never knew what was missing from my life before I met you. We've had our ups and downs, our fights and our make-ups but I would not trade one minute of our time together for anything. With your help I have faced the demons of my past and am no longer haunted by them. When you look at me you see the girl, not the name and for that I couldn't love you more than I do at this instant. You are my world, Nick. You are my sun, my moon and my stars. Without you, I am nothing. Kiss me too fiercely and hold me too tight. I need help believing that you're with me here tonight. Even my wildest dreams could not foresee me lying beside you with you wanting me. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all my resistance and crossed some borderline. If it turns out that it's over too fast, I'm going to make every last moment last, as long as you're mine. Maybe I'm brainless or maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes and somehow I've fallen under your spell. Every moment as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. Even if there is no future for us as a pair, I don't care because just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to be and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until this is through and I know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine," Jessica finished as she slipped the ring on Nick's finger.

"And now for a special exchange between the bride and groom," Father Charles said as he handed Nick and Jessica a single red rose each. "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings, which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. You now have what remains the most honorable title, which may exist between a man and a woman, the title of 'husband' and 'wife'. For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose. In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing, it meant the words 'I love you'. So, it is appropriate that for your first gift, as husband and wife, that gift would be a single rose."

"Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife. In some ways, it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose, and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life, one I hope you always remember, the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage."

"Nicholas and Jessica, I would ask that wherever you make your home in the future, whether it be a large and elegant home, or a small and graceful one, that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot, both as a recommitment to your marriage and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love."

"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to find the words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected, for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: 'I still love you'. The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today."

"Nicholas and Jessica, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure. You may kiss your bride," Father Charles finished as Nick leaned down and kissed Jessica to the cheers of the guests, many of who had been waiting for this day for a long time.

**:-:-:**

Hours later, the party had begun to wind down, and Phillip had left with those from Vegas for the hour-and-fifteen-minute flight to get them home. After he returned, the newlyweds would be leaving for their honeymoon in London, leaving little Vicki with her godmother. Sara was going to be staying at Heaven's Paradise until the weekend when Gil came up to get the two them, and until then she would be spending time with Laura and Jack, letting them spoil their surrogate grandchild as much as possible.

At the moment, Sara was sitting talking with her mother, as Nick and Jessica enjoyed one more dance. Hearing the music change she glanced over at her mother. "Are they coming off the dance floor?"

Laura looked up and nodded. "Yes, they are Sunshine; want me to take the dew-drop?"

"I'm terrified of what nicknames you might come up for my children you know?" Sara teased as Laura took Vicki.

"Ah, well, be frightened all you want. I see five grandchildren in my future, and am already planning their nicknames."

"Five?" Sara asked with a shake of her head. "Scor, you better get busy and find a significant other, Laura sees five grandchildren, and Gil and I only plan to have one. And I _doubt_ Jyn and Nick would survive three more pregnancies...I don't think_I'd_ survive her having three more pregnancies...I was a worried wreak this time."

"Wasn't that because Catherine was pregnant too?" Chris countered.

"Oh shush," Sara shot back with a wink as she rose. "Now, you get to be my escort oh know-it-all annoying brother."

"How do I get myself into these things?" Chris sighed dramatically as he took her arm and they made their way to where Nick and Jessica were talking with Roberto and his girl.

"Ah, hello again, Sara," Roberto greeted as they joined them. "Well, we need to be getting home," he continued as he glanced at his companion.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all,." she spoke with a smile.

"A pleasure meeting you as well," agreed Jessica as Roberto led his lady from the room, leaving Jessica and Nick alone with Sara and Scor

"Well, I did my duty and delivered the big bad sister, I'm off to go see if I can get the number of that girl Thomas brought," Chris announced before slipping away as Sara and Jessica just shook their heads.

"Oh well," Sara laughed. "Maybe she'll be 'the one' and then he can get married and get to helping provide Laura those three other grandchildren out of the five she has seen."

"Five?" asked Jessica in shock.

"Mm hmm, she informed me just a few moments ago that she has seen five grandchildren in her future and is already working on nicknames for them to rival little dew-drop," Sara smiled. "I told Scor he's got to find a significant other to help you out, I can't imagine sticking you with providing those other three that she's expecting."

"I am not going through 3 more pregnancies so Laura can just forget it," commented Jessica. "Nick and I have agreed on one more child and that's more than enough for us."

"Damn, then Scor has to find a significant other, cause Gil and I agreed on just the one..." Sara laughed. "Who's going to inform him he needs to provide two Sidle grandchildren?"

"I'll tell him," Thomas spoke up as he walked by. "At the very least it will get him away from my girl," Thomas winked at the three before heading over to tell the elder Sidle the news.

"Three...two...one," Sara counted before they heard the curse on cue from Chris. "God, he's predictable."

"That he is," agreed Jessica as she and Nick started laughing

"Anyway, so London?"

"Yep," agreed Nick as he wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist, his head over her shoulder.

"So jealous. We're thinking we might actually get a honeymoon for our fifth anniversary...not sure though," Sara shrugged. "But I have a wedding gift for you two," she continued with a smile as she opened the small purse that was on her wrist.

"Sara, you didn't have to get us anything," chided Jessica lightly.

"Well technically I'm not," Sara countered as she handed them an envelope.

"Okay, I'm confused," admitted Jessica as she looked down at the envelope in her hand.

"Well, what does it say," Sara countered.

"That we're invited to a birthday party in mid-august but there are no names or even a specific date on it," commented Jessica.

"Well that's because there's no specific date just yet. Even Laura's not that good at predicting _exactly_ when her grandchildren are going to come into this world," Sara smiled.

"Oh my God, Sara!" cried Jessica as she grabbed Sara and pulled her into a hug

"Congratulations Sara," commented Nick

"Thank you," Sara smiled as she glanced over at Nick. "And we have a question for you two," she continued as she stepped back from Jessica's hug.

"A question? A question about what?" asked Jessica as she stepped back next to Nick

"Well, would you guys be his or her godparents?" Sar asked softly.

"Of course," agreed Jessica and Nick together

Sara laughed softly. "Well, I do think my announcements are over for the year," she smiled. "Now to go let Laura know that you know so she can be free to tell the world. I swear, she called me a week ago and said "Sunshine, get your butt to the doctor, you're pregnant..."

"Why can I so see Laura doing that," laughed Jessica as she and Nick led Sara back over to where Laura was seated playing with her granddaughter, Jessica taking her baby in her arms.

"You can see me doing what? Laura asked

"Making the call telling me that I was pregnant."

"I only told you what you already suspected," Laura countered. "Anyway, I'm stealing Sunshine so I can go tell Alicia. And _you two_," she continued to Nick and Jessica. "Have fun tonight. I've already started the countdown for my first little boy child..." she winked as Sara looked between her mother and back at them a few times before shaking her head.

"Joint baby shower, Jyn?" Sara asked with a smile before Laura promptly began to lead her along to Alicia. "We'll discuss that later," she promised over her shoulder.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" asked Nick as he watched Laura lead Sara away.

"Probably not," replied Jessica.

"Thought so," commented Nick before leaning down and kissing Jessica lightly causing baby Sara to giggle.

"Excuse me Ms. Jessica," interrupted Stefan. "Matthew has just returned and is waiting for you out front."

"Thank you Stefan," replied Jessica with a nod dismissing the butler before turning back to Nick. "Looks like our ride is here. You ready?"

"Definitely," agreed Nick. "Let's go give little Sara to her godmother and escape from this party."

"Let's do that," agreed Jessica with a smile as they made their way over to where Sara and Laura were talking with Alicia. "Excuse me ladies but our ride is here and so it's time to leave the little one in the care of her godmother and grandmother."

"Oh, give her here," Sara smiled. "You two have fun. And we'll see you in a few weeks."

"We will," agreed Jessica with a smile as she handed her daughter over to her best friend. "See you guys...later," she finished after her initial shriek of shock when Nick suddenly swung her up into his arms. "Bye!" she called out as Nick carried her from the room.

"Bye!" everyone called after them before laughing. Only Nick...


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday August 22nd, 2015  
><strong>**8:30 p.m.  
><strong>**Venetian Ballroom  
><strong>**Venetian Hotel and Casino**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Sara shifted in her chair. In three days time, it would be the tenth anniversary of the opening of the Harrison-Sidle Foundation. And as such, they were having an Anniversary Gala, which was being held the Saturday before seeing as the actual anniversary fell on a Tuesday this year.

When news of the Gala had started circulating, however little there was in the rumors, The Venetian had contacted her and Jim, offering them the services of their Ballroom for the event. And after a brief discussion with their behind the scenes woman, Jessica, it was agreed that they would use it.

That had to be one of the biggest changes in the last eight years…she and Jim were now the people in charge of the Foundation, Jim having retired from the job and accepting the offer from her and Jessica only hours later to join the Foundation. They needed someone with knowledge of how to take care of the bad guys who would come after their significant others that sought refuge at the Foundation after all. It had only taken a few months for Jim to become completely engrossed in the work, and now he was really the day-to-day man. She was the face and voice of the foundation, there while the children were at school, and Jessica had long since become the silent support behind the Foundation, having retired from life as a CSI after little Sebastian was born, and moving the horse breeding from Heaven's Paradise down to Vegas.

Hearing a shriek of laughter, Sara shook her head once more. She would know that shriek anywhere; then again she could recognize any of the children from their laughter. Came from having them with her and Gil every night while parents worked. This particular shriek of laughter belonged to her own daughter.

Sometimes it was hard to believe all the changes eight years had made. Seven-and-a-half years earlier they had been at Jessica and Nick's wedding, when Laura predicted that she would have five grandchildren and Jessica would be having one very soon. Nine months to the day it turned out, as on November 14th, 2008 Sebastian William Gilbert Stokes was born. He was the spitting image of his father, every step of the way in his six-and-a-half years, but with Jessica's eyes. Charlotte couldn't get over how much Seb's picture looked just like Nick's, except for the eyes. He was in first grade now, while Vicki was in third grade. Vicki's hair had indeed darkened as she grew older, and was now as dark as her parents, and she wore it long, about mid-back. Just like Jessica's had been at her age.

After Sebastian was born, things at the lab had been rearranged when Jessica retired, then Nick moved to Days after the current supervisor retired, giving him a much-deserved promotion and the ability to spend more time with his children. Two-years-later, Gil had retired from life as a CSI, leaving Catherine to take his place as Night Supervisor, and they had moved to Henderson. Even though Gil technically hadn't reached retirement age, they agreed that they could survive without him working, though he still did consultation on certain cases, and this way he could spend more time with the children.

Damn her mother and her ability to predict children….

When she had started gaining weight like mad, a complete different occurrence than the pregnancies Catherine and Jessica had had, and the majority of the women she'd worked with during her time in school for her Midwife certificate, it had only taken her a few days to put two and two together and to curse her husband's fertility. And instead of having a birthday party in August, they ended up having the group 4th of July rescheduled when she went into labor…just as Greg brought out watermelon, of all the ironies in life. And some thirty-six hours later, Briseis Eleanor and Lára Lai Lynn Grissom were finally a part of the world, and she had collapsed into the sleep of the dead.

Lára and Briseis were identical, down to the dusting of freckles on their noses that she had as a child, with their father's bright eyes and her dark hair, and curls were a given considering both she and Gil had them…luckily they took after their father though as their curls were manageable. Hers were not, hence the reason she had straightened her hair the majority of her adult life. They were in second-grade now, and were driving their poor teacher insane as she tried to keep them interested in school. The principal was talking about having them skip a grade, but neither Gil nor she was sure about denying them a childhood by having them finish school sooner.

And, another time to curse her mother, just in time for the girls' second birthday she had discovered that she was pregnant…again. And Scor had jumped with delight claiming he was free of providing Sidle grandchildren. Then proceeded to get his nieces and nephew on the biggest sugar highs of their life and had to run out of town when Gil and Nick decided to castrate him. Needless to say Scor had survived his near loss of body parts, and was still single. They had long given up on him ever marrying, and let him enjoy life with his animals. And, as fate would have it, on their anniversary no less, Aodhán Jackson Grissom was born. Aodhán looked exactly like his father, blue eyes and all, with those runaway curls that she loved. He was in preschool now and raising havoc with finding bugs on the playground and sharing them with everyone…he was his father's son by far.

And of course, the children loved spending time with their 'cousins'. Most often or not, they could be found in Henderson at their house. After they learned Aodhán was coming, they realized they couldn't stay at the townhouse anymore, they were cramped enough as it was, so they went house shopping, and found the perfect place in Henderson. A bedroom for the twins, one for Aodhán, and an extra that was for Abby and Mari on the nights both their parents worked, Bertie would share with Aodhán. And when Vicki and Sebastian were over…sleepovers in the twins' room were a must, while they had a simultaneous sleepover in the boys' room.

Abby was in fifth grade now, and a real beauty from what she was told and what she imagined. Her blonde hair was waist-length, and her eyes had stayed blue, much to Catherine's annoyance, as she wanted the children to have Warrick's eyes… Bertie was the spitting image of his father though, but with the same skin tone as his big sister. He was in fourth grade now, and was in little league, while his sisters along with their female 'cousins' took riding at Aunt Jessica's stables. And then there was little Mari, who was in third grade with the twins. Mari was the only one that was a lighter skin-tone than her siblings, but other than that, she and Abby looked very similar. Except her hair was shorter, shoulder-length.

Then there was little Greggy, Gregory Hojem Sanders II was five, and he looked exactly like his father. His hair was even spiky when he woke up in the morning…which unto itself was a scary thought, but Mia adored his hair so…who were they to question. Instead they would just laugh over it. Mia was still working in the DNA lab, her passion after all, and Greg was now a Level 3 with Warrick and Catherine. It was amazing how much their 'little boy' had grown up, but then again he'd go and do something absolutely insane and they'd be having flashbacks to events like when he wore Portia Richmond's headpiece, or various other classic Greg moments in the lab.

The only other 'kid' in the group was Lindsey…who was definitely not a kid anymore. Linds was 22, and had just finished her studies at WLVU. She worked for Jess at the stables, and had actually decided to get her degree in management; she was the stable manager for Jessica. Much to her mother's chagrin, she had a serious boyfriend, and Sara wouldn't be surprised if in the next year there would be a proposal there… They just kept that theory from Catherine of course. Lindsey was tall, 5'10" and she kept her hair short in a bob now, but was still gorgeous.

"Hey sis," Jessica spoke gathering her attention.

"Hey," Sara smiled up at her.

"You about ready to start the festivities?"

"Do we have a choice?" Sara countered with a laugh. "Someone's going to have to come get Benjamin though," she continued as she looked down towards her companion.

Sahidi had retired from the life of a companion dog almost four-years-earlier. Given the average lifespan of a Saint was eight to ten years, they had wanted him to have some time off, and as luck would have it, since Scor had known Sahidi was getting up there in age, he'd been on the lookout for another pup that had that special something, and sent one for training. Benjamin was actually Sahidi's brother, a much younger brother, but one just the same. Sahidi was still alive, not nearly as fast as he once was, but he loved being with the kids, though both she and Gil secretly believed that his favorite time of day was after the kids were in bed when she and Gil would sit and read, and both dogs would be with them downstairs.

She truly didn't want to think about the day they did loose him…but at least they'd have the memories and silly pictures of her first 'kid'. The greatest trip with him had been their fifth anniversary when Gil took her to Venice. Their 'honeymoon' at last. Of course they had Jack and Laura come as they couldn't leave the children at home; it was Christmas after all, and Aodhán's first birthday… But they'd still had plenty of time just the two of them…well them and Sahidi…that had been the cause of the most laughter. Getting the poor dog into a gondola in order to get around town, when all he wanted to do was go for a swim at times. And the poor gondola operators…they kept getting the same guy, he was young, new at the job…and he couldn't get over this large dog having to get into his gondola.

"Chris is on his way now," Jessica spoke breaking through her thoughts once more and Sara shook her head.

"Well then, let's get Benjamin to him, and get this party started." Sara smiled.

:-:-:

An hour or so later, the Gala was in full swing, and Thomas, along with his co-workers of late, were finishing up their evening's entertainment. Slipping her arm into Jessica's, the two women made their way over to the center of the area deemed, 'the stage' both having a microphone. Sharing a secret smile with each other, and a wink towards Thomas and his group, which included the band over in the corner; they turned to face the gathered guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sara began with a smile. "First, how about another round of applause for these great singers? Aren't they fantastic?" she asked with a smile as she and Jessica turned to clap with the audience as Thomas and his group took another bow. Turning back, Sara took a step back from Jessica. "You know Jyn, I've been thinking. Hearing Thomas and them singing music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, it just brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Don't even think about it, Sara. You did it to me once nine-years-ago and I am not doing it again," argued Jessica shaking her head and walking away from where Sara was standing.

"Oh come on, Jyn? I can bet you that everyone here would love to hear you sing one song. Especially the munchkins," Sara countered.

"If you're so desperate to have them hear someone sing then you do it," snapped Jessica spinning to face Sara across the stage.

"I'm not the one who everyone has heard sing at one of these before though? I mean why would they want to hear me sing when they all have heard and loved you," Sara pointed out with a smile.

"And I seem to recall it was not my choice to sing that night, that you, of all people, tricked me into it. It's not going to happen Sara."

"Jyn... it's been nearly a decade..." Sara sighed rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't change what happened Sara and you know that," argued Jessica. "_What is this feeling so sudden and new_?" she asked as she walked across the front of the 'stage' as the band began playing.

"_I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you_," Sara countered as she rolled her eyes once more.

"_My pulse is rushing_…" commented Jessica, stopping at the corner of the 'stage', her hand over her heart.

"_My head is reeling_," Sara continued raising a hand to her head.

"_My face is flushing_..." countered Jessica, raising her hand from her heart to her cheek before turning and slowly making her way back over to where Sara was standing as they both began to sing What Is This Feeling from Wicked.

Soon Thomas and his group were getting in on the song, telling Jessica how great she was. The only difference between this song and the version from stage was they used their real names in it.

"Oh for the love of..." Sara threw her hands up in the air when they were finished. "If that's the way you feel, you can continue on your own," she added before turning, pivoting and starting away from Jessica as everyone in the audience looked on in shock. Especially their family, well that is the adults... They were all exchanging looks that said 'oh crap!'

"Daddy, mommy isn't really mad at Aunty Sara is she?" asked Sebastian worriedly as he tugged on Nick's sleeve.

"Mommy and Aunt Sara aren't really fighting Seb, they're just pretending," reassured Nick as he picked his son up before throwing a look at Gil wondering the same thing as his son.

"Sara - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" snapped Jessica getting her friend's attention before beginning to sing once more, this time the opening to Defying Gravity.

Sara wheeled around to glare towards her as she countered in song. After throwing her attacks about Jessica's ambition, Jessica joined her.

"Sara, listen to me. Just say you're sorry," pleaded Jessica, as she sung the next lines. Telling her she could still have what she worked for with the Wizard.

"I know," Sara agreed before shaking her head and beginning to sing. Realizing that she didn't, can't, want it anymore. She continued to sing as she spoke to herself, of what she had to do. That she wasn't going to let people tell her what to do anymore.

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur," argued Jessica.

Sara shook her head and countered in song. She was through accepting limits placed by someone else; she had to try on her own. Defy gravity...before looking over at Jessica. "Jess – come with me. Think of what we could do: Together." She spoke before starting to sing once more. Offering Jessica the chance to join her.

"If we work in tandem," sung Jessica as she held her hand out towards Sara although they were still too far apart to actually touch.

They continued together before Sara finished on the section of song on her own. Smiling she tilted her head as she regarded Jessica. "Well? Are you coming?"

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this," sang Jessica quietly as she stepped back away from Sara, towards where Thomas and his group were standing.

"You too," Sara agreed. "I hope it brings you bliss," she continued until Jessica joined her once more. Shaking her head Sara turned and began walking away as she sang, Jessica staying with Thomas and the others. Talking about where she'd go and what she'd do. That no one would ever bring her down once more.

Jessica stood there worrying her lip as she watched as Sara started walking off the 'stage' after she was finished singing. "Sara wait!" she cried out running out to the middle of the stage.

Sara stopped and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" she asked after a moment.

"Is this it? Is this end of our friendship? A friendship that's lasted over thirty years?" asked Jessica nervously.

Sara shook her head once, before looking down at the ground as she chewed on her own lip, then shrugged slightly.

"Sara...I..." Jessica's words trailed off before she sighed and stepped a little closer to where Sara was before starting to sing quietly, this time she was singing For Good. Sara sighed softly before looking up at Jessica. Glancing away she started to sing the next verse just as softly.

After some time Sara looked over at Jessica and sung softly, asking for forgiveness for the things Jessica blamed her for.

"But then, I guess we know. There's blame to share," continued Jessica in acceptance of the unspoken apology as she made her way over to stand next to Sara, taking her hand as they both sang "And none of it seems to matter anymore" before they both repeated their verses from earlier in unison. Before both sang as one once more…

"I have been changed for good," they finished as Jessica pulled Sara into a hug.

"Did we really just do that?" asked Jessica in a whisper in Sara's ear.

"Did we actually pull it off," Sara countered with a whisper. "What do the guys look like?"

"I don't think I want to know. I haven't looked yet," replied Jessica quietly as Thomas and his group started clapping, which set off everyone else in attendance.

"Well I can't exactly look," Sara giggled as they were still in their hug. "Just sneak a glance. What's the worst that could happen? They kill us? They'd never kill us. They can't live without us," she continued with a wink.

"Jess?" called Nick tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"We're dead women," Sara whispered in her ear before stepping back.

"Hi," Jessica greeted as she let Sara go and turned around coming face to face with her concerned husband. "Nick what is it?" she asked worriedly before seeing the panic stricken look on her son's face. "Oh Seb honey, what's wrong?"

"He's afraid that you and Aunt Sara are mad at each other and he thinks it's because of something he did," Nick told Jessica as she knelt down next to son.

"Oh Bastian," Sara sighed softly.

"Oh Seb honey. Aunt Sara and I aren't mad at each other or at you. You didn't do anything, Sweetie. I promise you it's not your fault and we're not angry with each other and we're still the best of friends," Jessica reassured her son as she pulled him into a hug. "Oh Sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nick, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to worry anyone. We didn't think that...that it would have this kind of effect on people," Jessica said looking up at Nick.

"What do you say we go see your Uncle Gil, June bug, Katie-did and Doodle bug, and get some ice cream while your mom and dad talk?" Sara suggested as she took Sebastian from them.

"It's alright Jess but next time give Seb and I a little heads up when you're planning something like this please?" asked Nick as he watched Sebastian leave with his godmother.

"Technically Seb knew Uncle Nick." Briseis spoke as she walked by. "I think he just forgot..." she continued with a shrug before taking off after her mother and 'cousin', her twin on her heels to help since she was companion-less.

"Nick, I really am sorry," repeated Jessica getting back to her feet. "I knew this was a bad idea from the minute Thomas suggested it..."

"This was Thomas' idea?" questioned Nick as he started past Jessica on a path straight towards where Thomas was standing with Scor.

"Run for it Tommy Boy," Chris warned seeing them coming, and Thomas wisely took Benjamin and headed towards the only other woman in the place who could protect him.

"Nick wait, please don't do anything in front of the children, especially Seb," pleaded Jessica grabbing Nick's arm stopping him in his tracks halfway towards Thomas. "I didn't have to agree to do it Nick and right now I'm really sorry that I did. I never meant to upset you or Seb like this. Please, if you're going to be angry at someone be angry with me. I'm the one that agreed to it in the first place."

Nick did not answer simply walked away from Jessica, leaving her standing in the middle of the room alone. After a few minutes of standing there, Jessica slowly made her way out of the ballroom.

Meanwhile not far away, Sara, Sebastian, Briseis, and Lára, along with Thomas and Benjamin who had joined them, met up with Gil; where he stood with Aodhán and Catherine.

"Interesting show…" Catherine began as she took Sebastian so Sara could take Ben's lead. "It was just a 'show' right?" she continued concerned.

"Of course it was Aunt Cat, we all knew about it," Lára answered with a grin.

"My daughters, the all knowing, have the perfect timing children," Sara sighed softly. "Katie-did let Nick know the same information before she and June joined me."

"Which must have led to him finding out I was behind this…" Thomas continued.

"You were behind this?" Gil and Catherine chorused.

"Not entirely. He suggested that we do some singing, I had Defying Gravity on the brain and realized how much it fit the people who come to the foundation, and it grew from there. But he did figure out the interesting line-up of songs," Sara quickly pointed out.

"Mom…where is Aunt Jessica going?" Aodhán asked suddenly and Sara looked towards him before up at the other adults in question.

"She's walking out of the ballroom. You better go after her," Thomas sighed softly. "I really didn't mean for all this to happen you know."

"None of us did," Sara agreed softly.

"I'll go with you. Gil gets the kids," Catherine suggested.

"Okay with you?" Sara asked looking back at her husband before he slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a light hug.

"Okay. I'm not upset, just scared the crap out of me there…now go check on her," he continued with a kiss to her temple before letting her go and she linked arms with Catherine.

A few minutes later, thanks to people noticing the woman dressed in the pale blue gown, they found Jessica on the Rialto Bridge.

"Jyn?" Sara called softly as Catherine dropped her off only a few feet from Jessica and stepped back to wait a few feet further off.

"Go away Sara," replied Jessica quietly as she wiped away a few tears.

"Oh honey..." Sara sighed. "What happened?"

"He won't talk to me and he won't accept my apology."

"Oh Jyn... he's just still surprised that we were fighting...give him a little while."

"It's more than that Sara. You didn't see the look in his eyes. I hurt him deeply and I don't know if he'll ever be able to forgive me for that," explained Jessica turning to face Sara.

"Chica...Nick can never not forgive you for something. He loves you," Sara countered softly.

"Sara..." Jessica's argument trailed off when she suddenly found a red rose in front of her.

"She's right Jess," Nick said from behind Jessica causing her to turn around to face him.

"Nick I…"

"Shh," Nick instructed putting a finger to Jessica's lips. "I'm sorry I made you think that I could never forgive you and for that I'm sorry."

"Oh Nick," replied Jessica. "I…" she never got to finish what she was going to say because Nick leant down and kissed her, stopping her words in her throat.

"I think that is our cue to leave," Catherine whispered as she joined Sara once more.

"Me too." Sara agreed as they linked arms and turned to go back the way they'd come. "Hey, I just thought of something... why can I foresee the three of us, that is Nick, Jessica and I, in our eighties at some retirement home and those two will get into an argument over who's dentures are who's and I'll get to sit and play peacemaker until they decide it doesn't matter and start making out?"

"Okay that's not an image I want of two people making out at eighty. I don't even want to imagine myself making out at eighty," Catherine shuddered lightly. "But you're right...aynd hey, where are the rest of us?"

"Well," Sara began as she thought... "You and Warrick, along with Gil, Jim, Al and a few others are up in heaven making room for the rest of us. Mia and Greg are further down the hall driving the nurses nuts because the food is made in mass production, and we're about to get bombarded by the entire group of children, their children, and you're great-grandchildren," Sara grinned.

"Why am I dead?" Catherine asked looking at her.

"If we're in our eighties, how old are you going to be?"

"In my nineties," she answered with a shrug. "So what? I'll live to my hundreds, just to outlive Gil."

"Fair enough, then Warrick won't die of a broken heart anytime soon," Sara laughed as they entered the ballroom.

"Why am I going to die of a broken heart?" Warrick asked next to them and Sara jumped.

"Don't sneak up on the blind woman who's discussing your death with your wife," Sara scolded as the other adults joined them.

"Why are you discussing his death in the first place?" Gil asked as he took her arm from Catherine.

"Because we were just figuring how everyone's lives are going to be when Sara, Nick, and Jessica are in their eighties. Sadly you, Jim, and Al are going to be dead," Catherine answered.

"Does she know something I don't?" Gil asked with a frown.

"No, just remember you have to live to be a hundred and five so she can reach a hundred then die, having not outlived you," Sara laughed.

"Okay," Gil just nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"If he lives to a hundred and five, I'm going to live to a hundred and nine to outlive all of you," Jim spoke up causing everyone to laugh.

Shaking her head Sara looked up at Gil and beckoned him to bend his head down with her finger. Whispering in his ear he nodded before linking hands with her. "We shall return," Sara announced before they made their way over to the make-shift stage area once more and he found her a microphone as Jessica and Nick returned and joined the others.

"Hello again ladies and gentlemen," Sara began with a smile as everyone turned their attention to her. "Thank you for putting up with our little...thing there," she continued. "Just to let you all know, no, we weren't fighting. It was all part of the show. If we were really ending our friendship…well, I think everyone would notice the others signs of the end of the world first," she paused as laughter filtered through the crowd. "As you can imagine, this evening is pretty much drawing to a close, although you are welcome to stay and enjoy the music and other hospitalities to your leisure. But some of us do have children we have to get home, so I at least am going to be going soon," she paused as a collective groan went through the crowd this time. "Thank you, it's good to know you're loved," she laughed.

"But really now, before I go I have a few last words to say. Ten-years-ago, the Harrison-Sidle Foundation first opened its doors. Less than a year later the second branch opened their doors here in Vegas. And today there are eight other locations around the nation. It's amazing what one small thought can become, isn't it?" she asked with another smile. "But I think the real thing we are here to celebrate tonight isn't that the foundation has grown as it has, or that it's continued all these years. But to instead celebrate the people who have been changed because of the dream of one person to help others. The song we sung earlier, Defying Gravity…when I heard it a few weeks ago, after having listened to it hundreds of times since the musical first came out in the early years after the Millennium, I finally heard it in a new way. Elphaba defied not just gravity by being able to fly, she defied those who would hold her down, keep her from becoming the person she was meant to be. Over the last ten-years, many people have found the strength and courage to defy those in their lives who would hold them down, keep them from shining bright. And there are many others who are still being 'held down'... So to the next decade, to the people who will find the strength to defy gravity, and to those who already have because everyone does deserve the chance to fly," Sara finished as everyone began to clap. Smiling she gave the microphone back to Thomas as he appeared to lead his companions in song once more before taking Gil's arm as they walked off stage.

"You did wonderful Acushla," Gil whispered as they made their way back across the ballroom.

"Only because of all of you," Sara countered with a smile. "You know, I think I finally figured out just who I am," she mused.

"Oh? And who's that?"

"The woman you love, the mother of our children... but more than that. I'm just me. I'm not controlled by the past, or John…" Sara explained as she briefly thought about her uncle who had been executed four-years-earlier. "I'm happy," she continued with a bright smile.

"Good to hear," Gil smiled as he kissed her temple once more, before the sound of the three 'bugs' drew their attention and Sara opened her arms to get a three way hug from the children, her laughter mixing with the music.


End file.
